Ma dose d'amnésie
by Junessa
Summary: A 18ans,j'ai déjà commis le pire des crimes, enlever la vie à 7personnes, ma conscience me le rappele tous les jours, et j'assume ce que j'ai fait, ma conscience me le fait payer tous les jours...mais j'ai fini par trouver ma dose d'amnésie
1. Présentation

Présentation

POV Bella

Alors, c'est ça FORKS, du vert et du marron.

Finalement le temps de cette ville ressemble plus à mon teint, c'est à dire terne et dépressive, que celui de PHOENIX, qui est bien trop ensoleillé pour moi.

La grande ville m'étouffe, je n'en peux plus. J'en peux plus de cette ville, de ma vie.

Il paraît qu'en changeant de ville, on change de vie.

J'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin de changer d'air, d'oublier, de m'engager d'en autre chose.

Enfin bref, me voilà à Forks, je vais habiter chez mon père, jusqu'à mon diplôme de fin d'année.

J'aime beaucoup ma mère, et Phil, mais leur bonheur me fait trop de mal.

Avec mon père qui passe son temps dans son travail, je suis sûre de mieux me sentir, et puis ma solitude, je l'aime de plus en plus.

Nous venions d'arriver devant la grande maison de mon enfance, les murs et le toit ont été marqué par le temps, mais elle reste la même.

L'intérieur n'a pas changé non plus, ah si ! Un écran plat, la deuxième passion de mon père après le travail, le baseball, il peut pas s'en passer. Personnellement ça ne me dérange pas.

Après avoir descendu mes bagages de la voiture, nous montâmes à ma chambre, elle aussi n'avait pas changé.

Charlie : J'ai pas changé grand chose à part le lit, je trouvais que tu serais plus à l'aise dans un lit 2places

Bella : T'as bien fait, je dors souvent avec mon ordinateur, donc j'ai besoin de place, et puis, la chambre est magnifique

Rien n'avait changé, et j'en étais heureuse, après tout elle me rappelait le temps où l'insouciance était là.

Charlie : Je suis heureux qu'elle te plaise, je t'ai inscrit dans le lycée, tu rentres demain, pour tes fournitures, il y a un peu d'argent dans le bocal à l'entrée

Bella : T'inquiètes pas, j'ai de l'argent, j'ai transféré la totalité de mon compte ici

Charlie : Je t'amènerais au lycée demain, avant que je ne te trouve une voiture

Bella : T'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'ai une grosse cylindré, les déménageurs ne vont pas tarder à l'amener

Charlie : Une moto ? Mais c'est trop dangereux

Bella : Pas plus qu'une voiture (sentant une douleur au cœur)

Charlie remarqua ma grimace.

Charlie : Renée m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis désolé, si tu veux en parler, je suis là

Bella : T'inquiètes pas pour moi papa, j'ai vu un psychologue, il m'a beaucoup aidé

En réalité, il n'en était rien, ce psychologue n'avait rien changé à mon état de dépression, mais je ne voulais pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi, surtout pas, je ne veux en aucun cas provoquer une réaction de pitié chez les gens d'ici.

Charlie : Bien, je dois aller au poste, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelles moi

Bella : Je me débrouillerais (lui adressant un sourire)

Il finit par me laisser.

Désireuse de me décharger de la corvée de tout ranger, je me mis à la tâche immédiatement.

Tout étant installés, j'allumai mon ordinateur afin de voir mes mails.

Je souris quand je vis que ma mère avait rempli toute ma boite, ma mère avait le don de s'inquiéter pour un rien, je répondis dans un seul mail.

Le camion de déménagement finit par arriver, je courus dans les escalier pour aller ouvrir.

Chauffeur : Isabella Swan

Bella : C'est moi

Chauffeur : Votre moto est arrivée

Bella : Vous pouvez la déposer dans l'allée s'il vous plait

Ma moto représentée une grande partie de ma vie, j'avais beaucoup économisé pour l'avoir, il s'agissait d'une grosse cylindré rouge métallisée.

J'étais très discrète dans la vie, mais quand il s'agissait de moyen de locomotion, je me lâchais.

Ma moto arrivée, j'allais pouvoir faire quelques achats.

Je dus aller jusqu'à Port Angeles, afin de trouver un magasin digne de ce nom, j'en profitais pour faire quelques courses pour les repas de la semaine.


	2. Premier contact

**Chapitre 1 : Premier contact**

C'est parti pour le premier jour de cours, arriver en cours d'année, y a rien de pire !

Je les entends déjà : « Voilà la nouvelle », « Pourquoi elle porte des lunettes de soleil, alors qu'il pleut ».

Oui, je portais toujours des lunettes de soleil, elles cachaient à merveille mes cernes, et mon éternel état de fatigue.

Musique dans les oreilles, mon sac sur le dos, pas la peine que je mettes un casque, il risque pas de m'arriver grand chose dans cette petite ville, je pouvais partir.

« Bienvenue au lycée de Forks »

**- Bienvenue dans l'enfer d'un adolescent ouais !**

Apparemment le parking est un défilé de belles voitures, au moins je suis la seule à avoir une moto.

Le lycée est plus petit que mon précédent, mais j'ai toujours aussi l'air perdu, face à ses innombrables couloirs.

**- : Tu dois être Isabella Swan**

Non, mais d'où il sort ce type, il m'a fait peur !

**- : Je suis Éric, ton guide**

**- Sympa, mais je trouverais toute seule merci (ne voulant juste me débarrasser de lui)**

**Éric : Sois pas timide, le lycée est grand**

**- Écoute, je vais pas le dire 2fois, je suis grande, j'ai un plan, donc je m'en sortirais (d'un ton glacial)**

Son visage passa du pâle au rouge, en une demie seconde.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, je le contournais, pour trouver le bureau d'administration.

J'y avais été fort avec ce garçon, mais je n'avais besoin de personne, et puis je sentais le gars bavard, non merci ! En lui parlant ainsi, il dira à tout le monde de ne pas venir me causer, ce qui me convenait à merveille.

Je finis par trouver l'administration, j'en sortis avec mon emploi du temps, mes livres et un cadenas pour mon casier.

Mon premier cours serait l'anglais, la littérature anglaise était une de mes matières préférée, étant une grande lectrice, même si mes livres préférés n'étaient pas nécessairement de grands auteurs.

Au fond de la classe, j'avais juste enlevé la capuche de mon gilet, j'avais trouvé comme au excuse pour mes lunettes, que la lumière était bien trop forte pour mes yeux trop sensibles, les profs n'ont pas cherché à comprendre plus loin, ce qui m'arrangeait.

Après 4heures de cours, voilà la pause, merci mon Dieu !

J'avais énormément faim, et une pause cigarette s'imposait.

La capuche à nouveau sur la tête, mes Ray-Ban toujours sur le nez, j'entrais dans la cafétéria.

Comment se faire remarquer selon Isabella Swan !

C'est vrai qu'avec mes lunettes, mon grand gilet à capuche violet, cigarette à la bouche et musique dans les oreilles, je ne faisais pas vraiment dans la discrétion.

Je jetais mon mégot à la poubelle, et prit un plateau sur lequel je posais tous les fruits que la cantine proposer. J'aimais énormément les fruits, tous sans aucune exception.

Plateau en main, je prit place à une table, posée devant la fenêtre.

Soudain, je fus prise d'un vertige quand je vis un gars arrivait, mon Dieu, ce qu'il était magnifique.

Une beauté pareille devrait être interdite...il était grand, j'aimais beaucoup les garçons grands de taille, d'esprit aussi, mais c'était rare, je n'aimais pas les cheveux long chez le sexe opposé, mais lui était l'exception à la règle, ses cheveux était d'une couleur cuivré, partagé entre le marron et le roux, et une barbe de 3jours, hum, les barbes de 3jours sont l'atout de séduction chez un homme selon moi.

L'adonis était accompagné de deux autres garçons et deux filles, qui semblaient être en couple.

Tous les cinq entrèrent dans la cantine, je fus surprise quand les regards qui me fixaient il y a quelques minutes, se posèrent sur eux.

Il me semble pourtant que j'étais la seule nouvelle, enfin bref tant que l'attention ne se tournait pas vers moi, ça m'arrangeait !

Tous les cinq prirent place autour d'une table, qui se trouvait pas loin de la mienne.

Le garçon était encore plus beau de près, je pus percevoir ses yeux verts émeraude, il pourrait faire faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui avec des yeux pareils.

**- : Madame joue les starlettes !**

Si cette nana avait vu mon dossier scolaire l'année dernière, elle saurait qu'il ne faut pas m'embêter très longtemps pour me trouver.

**- Excuses moi ?**

**- : Tu te crois où avec tes lunettes ? T'es plus à Phœnix ma petite !**

**- Je pensais être dépayser, mais où que j'aille, y a un truc qui change pas, c'est les salopes dans ton genre**

Je ne comprenais jamais pourquoi le style vestimentaire des gens, pouvait déranger d'autre personne.

Offusquée, elle s'approcha un peu plus de moi.

**- : Tu te prends pour qui, tu crois parce que tu viens de débarquer tu peux faire ce que tu veux, joue pas les pétasses avec moi, tu risques de le regretter (haussant le ton)**

Tout le monde se retourna vers nous, génial ! J'allais remettre à sa place cette pimbêche devant tous ses ados, en espérant qu'il comprenne qu'il ne faut pas venir me chercher des poux !

Je me levais, m'approchais d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute contre le mur, je descendis ma capuche, relevais mes lunettes sur mes cheveux, afin de la regarder dans les yeux, puis je plaquais mes deux mains violemment près de son visage, afin de l'entourer.

**- Je vais te dire une seule chose, essaie encore une fois de m'insulter ou de vouloir m'humilier devant tout le monde, et je me ferais un plaisir de te défigurer, pas que tu le sois pas déjà, disons un peu plus, ne respire même pas devant moi, ne me regarde même pas..c'est comprit ?**

Elle acquiesça de la tête, fuyant mon regard.

Contente, je retirais mes mains, et lui envoya un baiser de loin, elle courra rejoindre ses amis, rouge de honte.

Je me recouvris la tête de ma capuche, remit mes lunettes sur le nez, et quittais la cantine, non sans avoir jeter un œil à mon fantasme, qui discutait.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, me voilà en biologie, ce n'est pas mon cours préféré, mais j'arrive à avoir de bons résultats.

**Prof : Isabella Swan**

**- Bella**

Je lui fis signer ma feuille de présence.

Voyant que toutes les tables étaient prises, j'interrogeai le professeur du regard.

**Prof : Cullen, fait de la place pour mademoiselle Swan**

Et là, je me figeais sur place, mon fantasme avait un nom, et en plus c'est mon collègue de laboratoire, génial ! Je m'avançais doucement vers la table, il m'adressa un léger sourire, je lui répondit par le même et prit place sur le grand tabouret.

**Prof : Étant bientôt en fin d'année, je voudrais que vous réalisiez un devoir qui comptera dans votre note de fin d'année, ce devoir consistera à étudier le développement d'un fœtus, dans chaque étape de la grossesse, vous formerez un binôme avec votre voisin, et vous partagerez le travail**

Oh mon Dieu ! Je vais devoir voir le mannequin qui se trouve à mes côtés plus d'une fois par semaine ! Impossible ! Je vais pas tenir ! A chaque fois que je le vois, je fais une tachycardie, je vais pas vivre longtemps !

**Prof : Je vous laisse deux minutes, j'ai oublié les photocopies, Éric tu surveilles**

**Éric : Bien monsieur**

Je sortis mon mp3 de mon sac.

**- : Je suis Edward Cullen, tu es Bella Swan**

Surprise qu'il me parle, j'en fis tomber mon lecteur. Pour ne rien faire paraître, j'essayais de me détendre.

**- C'est ça**

Mon Dieu ! C'est quoi ce regard, je veux le même.

**Edward : Horrible journée pour un premier jour n'est ce pas ?**

**- M'en parles pas, j'ai toujours détesté débarquer dans un bahut en milieu de l'année**

**Edward : Avec mes frères et sœurs, on est là depuis 1an, et on nous regarde toujours comme des monstres**

En plus d'être beau, il avait la plus sensuel des voix, une ambulance, s'il vous plait !

**- Tu sais détendre les gens toi**

**Edward : Désolé **

Qu'un secouriste amène ses fesses pour un massage cardiaque d'urgence, TOUT DE SUITE !

**Edward : Par contre, tu t'es déjà fait détesté**

Il me fit montrer du doigt la blonde qui avait osé s'en prendre à moi.

**- Oh elle ! Elle a craqué pour moi, un simple coup de foudre**

Mon fantasme ria, y avait-il quelque chose qui n'était pas parfait en lui ?

Soudain, la blonde se retourna de sa chaise, pour me faire face.

**Blonde : Toi et moi, dans le parc derrière le lycée (me fusillant du regard)**

Quoi derrière le lycée ? Non ! Voulait elle se battre ? Mort de rire, elle n'avait peur de rien.

**- Je veux pas te vexer, mais je préfère les garçons (sourire aux lèvres)**

Mon adonis pouffa de rire, encore, j'aime ce type.

**Blonde : Joue pas avec moi**

Je pense que le fait qu'elle ai vu Edward rire, la encore plus mise en colère.

**- Tu veux sérieusement te battre avec moi **

**Blonde : C'est pas une anorexique comme toi, qui va me mettre à terre (haussant le ton)**

Oh là là ! J'avais tiré le gros lot dans celui des salopes. Je me levais, m'approchais d'elle, et emprisonnais son visage dans ma main droite.

**- Bon, là, tu commences à me saouler ! (m'énervant mon tour)...J'ai pas envie de me salir les mains, mais si t'essaye de toucher une seule mèche de mes cheveux, je prends un couteau et je te sodomise avec**

La blonde fille se dégagea de ma main, choqué par mes propos, d'ailleurs tout le monde le fut, je ne m'étais pas aperçu que j'étais surveillée.

Elle se rassit, je fis de même, avant que le prof n'arrive.

**- Qu'est ce que je te disais, un simple coup de foudre**

**Edward : J'ai vu ça...ça t'es arrivé souvent ?**

**- De sodomiser quelqu'un ? Non**

Il ria, plus fort que tout à l'heure, ce qui attira le regard de nos camarades.

Ils se retournèrent quand je les fusillèrent des yeux.

**Edward : De changer d'école en cours d'année**

**- Ah, euh oui...c'est la 13ième fois**

Edward fut bouche bée.

**Edward : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Des bagarres avec ce genre de fille (montrant du doigt la blonde), et d'autres conneries**

**Edward : Une rebelle**

**- Pas vraiment, juste caractérielle...vu comme c'est parti, je ne risque pas de rester longtemps ici aussi**

**Edward : C'est dommage, parce que tu es la seule fille intéressante dans ce lycée**

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

**Edward : Je sais pas**

La sonnerie finit par sonner.

Je pris mes affaires, sans attendre et sortit de la salle.

Ce week-end, je l'avais redouté depuis quelques semaines, me rappelant chaque fois ce jour là, cette soirée là.

Depuis cette nuit, je n'avais plus été la même, je ne riais que très rarement, je n'avais plus cette joie de vivre qui faisait ma réputation.

Aujourd'hui, où que j'aille, j'étais juste la fille discrète, ça m'allait très bien, mais mon ancienne vie me manquait, chaque jour un peu plus.

A ce moment là, je ne savais pas qu'en une soirée, ma vie entière allait basculer, me faisant perdre tout ce que j'avais.

On peut mourir sans attenter à sa vie, elle peut être aussi un état d'âme comme c'était mon cas.


	3. Besoin de vous

**Merci pour vos messages, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Besoin de vous !**

Le lundi, c'est parti pour ma première semaine de cours, et avec un plâtre.

J'avais trébuché en voulant descendre de ma moto, quelle idiote, je vous jure !

La matinée fut horrible, les cours m'ennuyaient, et puis je n'avais pas dormit de la nuit, mes cauchemars me revenaient à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux.

Littérature anglaise, un cours qui ne risque pas de m'ennuyer.

Je me dirigeais vers une grande brune à lunettes, assise toute seule.

**Excuses moi, ça ne te dérange si je m'assois à côté de toi ?**

**Fille : Non vas y**

Je pris place, lui souriant en guise de remerciement.

**Fille : Je suis Angela **

**Bella**

**Angela : Pas trop dur le changement ?**

**Disons que ça démarre très mal **

**Angela : Tu veux parler de ta dispute avec Lauren ?**

**Oui, j'ai pas vraiment comprit ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle sait maintenant qu'il faut pas me chercher**

**Angela : La seule raison pour laquelle elle t'a agressé, c'est que le garçon sur lequel elle bave depuis 1an, te regarde plus souvent qu'il ne l'a regardé elle**

**De qui tu parles ?**

**Angela : Edward Cullen, elle essaie de l'avoir depuis qu'il est arrivé là**

Edward Cullen me regarde, bonne nouvelle quand il s'agit de mon adonis !

**Pourquoi elle va pas lui parler au lieu de me chercher des poux ?**

**Angela : Disons que la beauté, l'assurance et l'indifférence de monsieur ne l'encourage pas vraiment**

**Il a pas de copine ?**

**Angela : Pas que je sache, mais il est très souvent hors de la ville, on le voit jamais le week-end, donc peut être qu'il en a une qui ne vit pas ici**

J'espère pas !

Toute l'heure, je fis connaissance de ma camarade de classe, je fus heureuse de savoir que ce lycée n'est pas rempli de pétasse. Elle était d'une grande simplicité, et très intelligente, un peu comme mon double, mais en plus timide.

Midi ! Je la quittais, je vais pouvoir aller me détendre avec ma cigarette. Cette fois, j'avais apporté quelque chose de la maison, pour pouvoir manger et fumer dehors.

Musique en fond sonore, « Un employé modèle » entre les mains et je pouvais m'éloigner quelques instants de l'enfer, qu'était mon esprit.

Mais une dizaine de minutes plus tard, on me tapota l'épaule, quelle fut grande ma surprise quand je vis qu'il s'agissait d'Edward, habillé tout de noir, hum sa faisait ressortir à merveille ses yeux verts, il était magnifique !

**Salut (retirant mon casque audio)**

**Edward : Salut, je peux m'assoir avec toi ?**

Oh non ! Ma seule heure de détente allait être gâchée par mon fantasme, même si il était beau, je voulais être tranquille, j'en avais besoin.

**Je t'en prie (écrasant ma cigarette au sol)**

Il prit place en face de moi.

**Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

**Edward : Y a trop de bruit à la cantine, j'avais besoin d'un peu de calme...qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec ton bras ? (montrant du doigt mon plâtre)**

**Un stupide accident avec ma moto **

**Edward : Une fille aussi maigrichonne que toi, ne devrait pas conduire une si grosse moto**

**Chacun fait ce qu'il veut**

**Edward : T'es parti très vite vendredi (voulant changer de sujet)**

**J'avais un truc important à faire, et j'avais beaucoup d'heures de route**

**Edward : Phœnix ?**

**Oui, je devais aller voir quelqu'un**

**Edward : Un petit ami ?**

**J'aurais aimé, mais non**

Je fus contente d'avoir mes lunettes, ainsi il ne pouvait pas voir la peine qui venait de traverser mon regard. Il souria quand je lui répondit en quelque sorte que j'étais célibataire.

**C'est quoi ce sourire ?**

**Edward : C'est rien, je souris tout le temps**

**Laisse moi deviner, en me posant cette question, tu espérais que je te dise que je suis célibataire, et tu te dis que comme c'est le cas, tu as toute tes chances...laisse moi t'arrêter tout de suite, je ne suis pas intéressée**

Idiote ! Bien sûr que si tu es intéressée, ce mec est un rêve à lui tout seul !

**Edward : Ce n'était pas du tout ça, et puis je ne suis pas intéressé non plus**

**- Tant mieux...à part ça, ton week-end s'est bien passé ?**

Intérieurement je fus choquée par cette question, j'avais pour habitude de ne jamais m'intéresser à quelqu'un, qu'il aille bien ou mal, j'en avais rien à foutre, alors qu'il me raconte sa vie, je me cassais direct !

**Edward : Rien de spécial, je suis allé en ville**

**Comment vous pouvez vivre dans un trou perdu pareil**

**Edward : C'est comment Phœnix ?**

**Magnifique, le soleil, les soirées, les rues, cette ambiance de nuit**

**Edward : Sans vouloir être méchant, pourquoi tu as quitté cette ville alors ?**

**Phœnix compte 13 lycées, les 13 m'ont renvoyé...et puis, Forks est loin de tout ce qui peut me tenter à Phœnix**

**Edward : C'est à dire ?**

Ne voulant pas me rappeler mes différents déboires, et ma vie d'avant, je décidais de mettre fin à la discussion.

**Écoute, je dois y aller, à une prochaine fois**

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je rejoignis mon cours de sport.

Piscine, ça va être fun avec mon plâtre. Je me souviens qu'à Phœnix, la piscine était une de mes activités favorites, je m'arrêtais d'y penser, quand je me souvins pourquoi je l'aimais tant.

La piscine se trouvait pas très loin du lycée, je m'aperçus que tous les premières y étaient.

Le prof insista pour que je participe quand même, afin de pouvoir voir le programme des semaines suivantes.

J'aurais jamais cru que j'utiliserais mon bikini à Forks.

Vêtue de mon bikini noir, j'entrais dans l'immense piscine, je fus surprise d'y voir Edward.

J'étais figée sur place à la vue de son corps, cet apollon ne pouvait exister, son torse légèrement musclé me fit bavé sur place, j'étais capable d'avoir un orgasme rien qu'en le regardant !

En me voyant, Edward s'approcha pour me saluer à nouveau.

**Edward : Pas très bronzée pour une fille du sud**

**Je sais**

**Edward : Tu viens, je vais te présenter à ma famille**

Il mit sa main dans le bas de mon dos, pour me pousser devant, je fus prise d'un frisson chaud.

Si lui était beau, ses frères l'étaient tout au temps.

**Edward : Bella, je te présente Emmett, mon grand frère, et Alice ma sœur jumelle**

Emmett était un gars vraiment imposant, Alice en était tout le contraire, fine et petite, elle me sourit.

**Edward : Et voici, Jasper le copain d'Alice, et sa grande sœur Rosalie, la copine d'Emmett**

Moi qui avait toujours de l'assurance, la beauté de Rosalie me donna des complexes.

**Edward : Les gars, je vous présente Bella**

S**alut tout le monde (faisant signe de la main)**

**Rosalie : T'es la fille à la grosse moto ?**

**C'est moi**

**Rosalie : Elle est magnifique, c'est un bon bolide**

**Et t'as rien vu sur l'autoroute, elle a une vitesse d'enfer**

**Rosalie : Je sais, je rêve de m'en acheter une, mais cet idiot ne veut pas (montrant son petit ami)**

**C'est pour ça que je suis célibataire, aucune contrainte**

La nana était jolie et en plus elle s'y connaissait, c'est rare !

Soudain, je fus bousculée par une fille...C'est pas vrai, encore la blonde !

**Blonde : Oh excuses moi, je t'avais pas vu...dis moi, c'est le nom de tout tes ex que tu as dans le dos, je savais pas qu'Edward aimait les putes**

S'en était trop ! Elle venait d'insulter mon tatouage, qui était très précieux à mes yeux, et de pute ! Elle venait de dépasser les limites de ma patience !

S'en attendre, je lui donnais un crochet du droit, avec ma main non blessée, elle tomba sur le carrelage. Je voulus la refrapper mais Edward me retint, me portant jusqu'au mur du fond. Prise d'une rage folle, j'essayais de me débattre !

**Edward : Bella ! Bella arrêtes, tu l'as assommé pour un bon moment je pense !**

**Je vais la tuer cette pouffiasse !**

Voyant que tous les élèves s'étaient réunis autour de nous, le prof arriva, il fut choquer quand il vit l'arcade sourcilière ouverte de la blonde. Il vint me voir ensuite.

**Prof : Isabella Swan, qu'est ce qui vous a prit ?**

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, Edward le fit à ma place.

**Edward : Lauren l'a insulté, et l'a bousculé**

**Prof : Ce n'est pas une excuse pour agir ainsi**

Pour qui il se prenait ce con !

A bout de nerfs, je me défis de l'étreinte d'Edward, et courut vers les vestiaires.

Seule, je me recroquevillée au sol, laissant ma peine me submerger.

Ce tatouage représentait toute ma vie, autant mes années de bonheur, que la destruction de tout ce que j'étais et avais.

Je sursautais quand j'entendis quelqu'un entrer. Il s'agissait de Rosalie. Elle s'approcha et prit place au sol à mes côtés, me caressant le dos, surement pour me réconforter.

**Rosalie : Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans un état pareil pour une fille comme elle**

**Elle m'a blessé**

Rosalie : Je sais, mais montres lui que ce n'est pas le cas...est ce que je me trompe ou ces noms tatoués sur ta colonne vertébrale, sont des gens auquel tu tiens ?

J'avais ce tatouage depuis 2ans, je l'avais fait le lendemain de cette nuit d'été qui a changé ma vie. Il avait une grande signification pour moi, que je n'avais expliqué à personne.

Je fus surprise par son esprit perspicace.

**Tu sais que t'es pas normale toi ?**

**Rosalie : Pourquoi ? (surprise)**

**T'es blonde, t'aimes les motos, et en plus tu es intelligente**

**Rosalie : Mort de rire, tu veux me raconter ?**

**C'est trop douloureux pour que je le dise à haute voix**

**Rosalie : Le jour où tu seras prête, je serais là**

**Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais envie de me confier à quelqu'un, d'avoir une amie avec qui partager mes secrets.**

**Pour une fois, j'avais envie de sortir de cette prison, que j'avais construite moi même.**

**Comptes sur moi**

**Rosalie : Sèches tes larmes ma belle**

On finit par rejoindre le reste du groupe, qui était assis sur un banc, au fond de la piscine.

**Emmett : T'es sûr que t'es pas un mec toi ?**

**Je pense, j'en suis pas sûre**

**Emmett : Mort de rire, t'es la première fille intéressante dans ce bahut**

**Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit (regardant Edward)**

**Edward : Tu t'es pas fait mal au moins ? (le regard inquiet)**

**Non, je vais bien**

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais dans le bureau du proviseur, un gros dossier entre les mains, je compris vite de quoi il s'agissait.

**Proviseur : Je sais que les deux dernières années ont été dures**

**Sans vous manquez de respect Monsieur, vous fatiguez pas, je connais la chanson, vous me comprenez, ce que que je ressens, mais vous ne pouvez pas garder une fille comme moi, pour préserver la sécurité des autres élèves**

**Proviseur : Je vais vous donner une autre chanson alors, vous êtes intelligente, vous avez d'excellent résultat, je ne veux pas vous virer de mon établissement, ça ne servirait à rien, je veux juste que vous appreniez à maîtriser votre colère, je sais qu'il est difficile de résister aux pics de mademoiselle Malory, mais je sais pas...faites un sport, dans lequel vous puissiez vous défouler**

Je fus choquer par ce « discours », jamais un proviseur ne m'avait parler de cette façon, en même temps je ne faisais rien pour que l'on me donne une seconde chance.

**Proviseur : Je sais que ça va être dur de contrôler vos colères au début, mais vous y arriverez...je peux compter sur vous, montrons à tous vos précédents directeurs, que vous êtes autre chose qu'une fille violente**

**Je peux rien vous promettre, mais je ferais des efforts**

**Proviseur : Bien...je vais simplement vous coller cette semaine, histoire de ne pas faire de favoritisme, j'en ferais de même avec Lauren**

Une fois fini, encore sous le choc, je sortis du bureau, je fus surprise de voir Edward et Rosalie.

**Rosalie : Alors, t'es virée ? Dis moi non, s'il te plait !**

**Je suis désolé (baissant le regard)**

**Edward : Oh c'est pas vrai ! (très déçu)**

Je fus surprise par ce cri du cœur.

**Hey ben non ! Je suis collée toute la semaine, c'est tout**

A cette annonce, Rosalie me prit dans ses bras.

**Rosalie : Ouf !**

Elle finit par me lâcher, en voyant que j'étouffais.

**Rosalie : C'est quoi ton cours suivant ?**

**J'ai fini, je dois aller faire quelques courses**

**Rosalie : Moi aussi, Edward tu viens avec nous**

**Edward : Ouais**

Une heure plus tard, on se retrouva dans le seul centre commercial de Port Angeles.

Voyant que je ne me dirigeais pas vers le supermarché, Rosalie me stoppa net pensant que j'allais dans la mauvaise direction.

**Je suis pas venue pour ce genre de courses, je dois acheter autre chose**

**Rosalie : Quoi dont ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret**

**Quelque chose qui m'aidera à contrôler mes pulsions criminelles**

**Rosalie : Envers qui ?**

**Les blondes écervelées, qui m'obligent à rester une heure en plus au lycée en fin de journée, quand je veux juste une chose, c'est de justement vouloir quitter le lycée**

Rosalie ria à mon allusion envers Lauren.

**Rosalie : Et qu'est ce qui pourrait contrôle tes pulsions ?**

**Je sais pas encore**

**Edward : Un punching-ball **

**Hey bonne idée !**

**Edward : Je vais faire semblant que tu sois pas étonné que je sois si intelligent**

Je ris à sa remarque, cette journée n'allait pas finir si mal que ça !

Dans le magasin de sport, je prenais plaisir à tester les équipements de boxe.

Je ressortis une heure trente plus tard, avec le parfait équipement d'une boxeuse.

**Edward : Tu vas faire comment pour installer tout ça ?**

**Mon père va le faire, il sera content quand il saura que je veuille contrôler mon agressivité**

**Edward : Au fait, ça te dirait de passer chez moi, demain soir, pour qu'on prépare les bases de notre exposé**

**Pas de soucis !**

Le lendemain, je n'avais pas vu les Cullen de toute la journée, mais je fus surprise de voir Edward, adossé à sa voiture, sourire sur les lèvres quand il me vit.

**Edward : T'en as mit du temps **

**Je savais pas que j'étais attendu**

**Edward : Notre exposé, t'as oublié ?**

**Si je te dis oui, tu me frappes...bon, je te suis avec ma moto, c'est pas loin, j'espère, parce que je suis crevée !**

**Edward : Tu veux que je t'y emmène en voiture ?**

**Non, ça va aller**

Nous arrivâmes devant une grande villa, faites pratiquement que de baies vitrées, je n'aurais pas cru voir une telle maison ici.

**T'habite ici ?**

**Edward : Non, à un kilomètre, mais j'avais envie de faire une pause devant cette maison**

**Je lui donnais un coup sur l'épaule, pour se moquer ainsi de moi.**

**Edward : Oui, j'habite ici**

**Magnifique villa**

**Edward : Merci, mais c'est ma mère que tu dois remercier, elle en est l'architecte **

On rentra. Edward prit mon casque et mon blouson, pour les déposer à l'entrée. Si la façade donnait le ton de la maison, l'intérieur fut encore plus étonnant, décoration sobre, mais parfaitement chaleureux et en accord avec l'environnement.

Comme dans un musée, je posais mon regard sur chaque objet, jusqu'à me dévisser le cou.

**Edward : Tu veux manger quelque chose ?**

**Je veux bien un jus de fruit, s'il te plait**

**Edward : Suis moi**

On entra dans une énorme pièce, la cuisine, un endroit pareil n'est digne que de se trouver dans les rêves.

**C'est magique une maison pareille !**

Edward ouvrit le frigo rempli et me servit un jus de poire. Délicieux !

**Edward : On monte ?**

**Je te suis**

Je posais mon verre sur la table, et suivis mon ami. Le couloir qui menait à l'étage était rempli de photos de famille, toutes prises sans que les membres de la famille ne posent vraiment, une famille parfaite dans une maison parfaite !

Nous débouchâmes dans un autre couloir, où se trouvait plusieurs portes, on entra dans la dernière.

Si la maison n'était que pure rêve, la chambre de mon étalon, dépassait tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Je pourrais passer ma vie dans une chambre aussi grande !

**Vous êtes combien à dormir ici ?**

**Edward : Je suis le seul**

**Ma chambre fait le quart du quart d'ici !**

Il souria à ma remarque. Il y avait une gigantesque bibliothèque, remplie de livres, classé par genre, un écran plasma prenait la moitié du mur, installé devant un grand lit où se trouvait plusieurs feuilles, à côté de l'écran, une chaîne-hifi posté au mur.

**On dirait un palace**

**Edward : T'as pas vu la chambre d'Alice !**

**Je rêverais d'avoir une chambre comme celle ci, j'entrepose tous mes livres dans la cave**

**Edward : Tu peux venir ici quand tu veux**

**Serait ce une proposition indécente ?**

**Edward : Si je devais te faire une proposition indécente, je te dirais que t'es vraiment bandante dans ces vêtements, et que si j'étais pas aussi bien éduqué, je te proposerais qu'on couche à même le sol**

Il avait déballé à une telle vitesse, que j'en restais bouche bée !

Avec Edward, on savait jamais si il plaisantait ou pas, on avait tellement l'habitude de se provoquer, qu'on ne savait pas ce qui était vrai.

J'aurais aimé savoir si il pensait sérieusement ce qu'il disait...me dire que je lui plaisais, me rendrait horriblement folle de joie ! Beurk, ce n'était pas moi de m'exciter pour si peu ! D'habitude c'était les mecs qui me mangeaient dans les mains, pas le contraire !

**Mettons nous au travail, petit pervers ! (esquissant un sourire)**

On plancha sur notre sujet pendant deux heures, nous avions décidé avec mon collège de bio, de demander à son père si nous pouvions suivre une patiente d'un de ses collègues, vu qu'il était médecin.

**J'ai faim**

**Edward : Faim de mon corps, je sais, tout le monde me le dit en me voyant (caressant son torse, avec un sourire coquin)**

Je pouffais de rire, lui lançant un regard moqueur.

**C'est pas la prétention qui t'étouffes !**

**Edward : Je sais que tu es folle de moi, pas la peine de le nier**

**Mince, je suis démasquée ! On fait quoi ? Tu me baises une fois pour toute, et on en parle plus**

Cette fois, ce fut à son tour de rester la bouche ouverte.

**Quoi ? T'as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur **

**Edward : Je pourrais être le meilleur amant que t'es connu**

Je fus prise d'un fou rire, l'assurance de monsieur en était déconcertante.

**Edward : Te moquerais tu de moi Swan ? (arquant un sourcil)**

**J'oserais pas (la mine faussement choquée)**

Il me poussa sur le lit, me chevaucha pour me chatouiller l'abdomen, très très chatouilleuse, je me tordais de rire sous cette torture.

**Je t'en supplie...arrêtes toi !**

**Edward : Avoues que je suis le meilleur**

**Jamais !**

**Edward : Avoues !**

**Au secours, Edward Cullen...abuses de moi ! (ma mâchoire va finir par se décoller)**

**Edward : Tu dis ce que je veux entendre, et je te le laisse tranquille**

**Jamais !**

Il s'arrêta quand Emmett et Jasper se trouvaient dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**Les gars, je vous en supplie, sauvez moi**

**Emmett : On a quoi en échange ?**

**100$ chacun**

Emmett et Jasper acquiescèrent, se précipitèrent sur mon tortionnaire, qui fut très vite propulsé de l'autre côté du lit.

Je me relevais enfin !

**Tu me le payeras Cullen ! Parole de Swan (levant deux doigts en l'air)**

Edward ria à ma menace, alors que Jasper et Emmett tendaient leur main vers moi.

**Vous voulez quoi ? Qu'on se sert la main ?**

**Emmett : Très drôle Swan ! Sors la tune**

Je pouffais de rire face à leur naïveté.

**Vous avez cru sérieusement que je vous donnerais 100$ chacun, je suis pas crésus !**

**Emmett : Tu veux vraiment pas nous les donner ? (s'approchant dangereusement de moi)**

**Surement pas !**

**Jasper : Je pense qui va falloir utiliser la manière forte**

**Edward : Je crois que tu vas souffrir Swan !**

Sans que je comprenne vraiment ce qui se passe, je me retrouvais sur l'épaule d'Emmett, comme un sac de patate.

**Edward : Dans la salle de bain Emmett !**

Ils m'emmenèrent dans la salle d'eau, me posant dans la douche, qu'Edward alluma, me débattant pour en sortir, mais j'étais retenu par les bras d'Emmett et Jasper.

Je pus tout de même me venger en dirigeant la douche vers eux, qui furent tous les trois trempés.

**Jasper : C'est bon, je déclare forfait, je suis trempé de partout**

**Emmett : Faut que je me change, sinon je vais attraper la crève**

Tous les deux quittèrent la chambre. Je pus sortir de la douche, dégoulinante d'eau !

Je ris devant mon adonis, dans le même état, les cheveux sur les yeux.

**J'ai quand même eu ma revanche**

**Edward : Tu le payeras**

**On lui diras (sourire aux lèvres)**

Je me déshabillais devant les yeux ronds de mon Apollon.

**Edward : Tu fais quoi ?**

**Ça se voit pas, je me déshabille, sinon je vais tomber malade avec vos conneries !**

Il finit par faire la même chose, les yeux toujours rivés sur mon corps à moitié dénudé.

**Cullen serait-il troublé ? **

**Edward : Pas du tout !**

Je voyais bien que si, il ne quittait pas du regard mon soutien-gorge.

Je m'approchais de lui, voulant un peu jouer.

**Je vois bien que si**

Apparemment très tendu, l me donna une serviette pour que je me sèche.

Depuis quelques semaines, Edward et moi nous ne nous lâchions plus. Il était devenu un très bon ami, doté d'un excellent dynamisme, une joie de vivre.

Il me rappelait la fille que j'étais avant, jamais fatigué, toujours à bouger partout, des projets plein la tête.

Depuis une heure, avec le groupe nous rigolions, commentant les défauts de chacun.

**Rosalie : Ça te dit de sortir ce week-end ?**

**Bella : J'ai un truc de prévu**

**Rosalie : Avec quoi, ton punching-ball ou ta télé ?**

**Bella : Non**

**Rosalie : Attendez là, je reviens (s'adressant au reste du groupe)**

Mon amie me prit la main, pour qu'on s'isole un peu plus loin.

**Rosalie : Écoute ma puce, je sais que tu vas à Phœnix tout les week-end, et je crois en connaître la raison, seulement faut que tu changes, faut que tu bouges, ta dépression doit s'arrêter, y a un moment donner où tu dois arrêter de te dire que tu dois seulement voir la journée passée, vis, ris**

On se connaissaient depuis deux mois, et elle voulait me voir émerger de mon état végétative, elle avait peut être raison.

**T'as cours tout de suite ?**

**Rosalie : Non, pause**

**Viens avec moi dans le parc, derrière, j'ai besoin de te raconter quelque chose**

**Rosalie : Alors t'es prête ?**

Tu viens de me prouver à quel point tu tenais à moi

Je lui prit la main, et rejoigna le parc à l'arrière du lycée, on prit place sur un banc.

**Ces noms sur ma colonne vertébrale, ont été et sont les personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux, après mes parents, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont tatoués sur ma colonne vertébrale, parce qu'ils représentaient tout ce que j'étais, une fille pleine de vie, oh oui, pour aimer la vie, je l'aimais**

**Rosalie : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**Y a deux ans, tous les 8, nous étions sortis dans la nuit, il faisait chaud, c'était le début de l'été, la fin des cours, alors Kenzo a proposé qu'on sorte pour fêter ça, et on est allés en boîte**

Soudain, tous me revint en mémoire, les moindres gestes, sourires, moments étaient là devant moi.

**On a bu, danser toute la nuit, à 5heures du matin, on a décidé de partir, pensant que j'avais le moins bu, Alexa m'a donné ses clefs de voiture**

Qu'est ce que j'aurais voulu refaire le passé, refuser de conduire, prendre un taxi, n'importe quoi mais ne pas prendre le volant !

**J'ai prit le volant, persuadée que je n'étais pas assez saoule...dix minutes plus tard, notre voiture venait de faire trois tonneaux parce que je venais de brûler un feu rouge, et que deux voitures sont arrivées de chaque côté**

Revivre ce moment me fit accélérer le pouls, me plongeant dans une tachycardie.

J'allais porter ce poids toute ma vie, et j'y repensais chaque minute que je vivais.

**Je suis restée un mois dans le coma...à mon réveil, on m'a dit que tous les passagers de la voiture étaient décédés**

2ans après, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'avais ôté la vie à 7personnes, 7familles avaient perdu ce qu'elles avaient de plus cher à cause de moi.

A cet instant, je ne pu retenir mes larmes, qui emplissaient mes yeux, brouillant ma vie.

Rosalie posa ses mains, sur les miennes tremblantes, sans doute pour essayer de me calmer.

**Après ça, j'ai été jugé pour homicide involontaire, je suis restée un an dans un centre de redressement, j'ai fait une cure de désintoxication**

Une vie n'y suffirait pas à me faire oublier ce que que j'avais fait.

**Rosalie : Ce que tu as fait, plusieurs l'ont déjà fait, et tu as été puni pour ça, en toute sincérité, d'un côté, tu aurais du dire non à ton amie, lui dire que tu n'étais pas en état, ça c'est passé et tu ne peux rien y changer, et puis tu te punis assez chaque jour, rien ne changera quand tu seras seule, tu y repenseras chaque minute...mais tu peux accorder un peu de répit à ta conscience, un instant tu as le droit de faire resurgir ton insouciance, juste pour quelques heures**

Cette fille avait tout comprit à la vie, et à ce que je ressentais, elle n'avait pas peur de dire les choses, peu importe comment elle le disait.

**Rosalie : Alors, que dirais tu d'un week-end à la plage, vu que c'est férié Lundi, on a trois jours, les parents d'Edward ont une maison là-bas, ça nous ferait du bien, de voir autre chose que cette ville pluvieuse**

**T'as raison, on part quand ?**

**Rosalie : Yes ! Tu le regretteras pas...on part ce soir, on prend l'avion**

**D'accord...Rosalie, tu me promets de ne rien dire aux autres, je veux pas qu'on sache que je suis une meurtrière**

**Rosalie : Tu sais quoi, la différence entre une meurtrière et toi...une meurtrière prédit ses actes, toi, tu n'as rien voulu de tout ça...à part ça, je te promets de ne rien dire**

Rosalie me prit la main, nous rejoignîmes les autres, qui discutaient sur les escaliers qui donnaient à la cour.

**Edward : Alors, elle est d'accord ? (s'adressant à Rosalie)**

**Disons que « elle » veut bien passer le week-end avec vous (me mettant en face de lui)**

**Edward : Tais toi la crevette ! **

Il mit sa main en plein sur mon visage, pour faire semblant de ne pas me voir. J'essayais de me débattre, mais sa main était toujours plaquée sur mon visage, il finit par me lâcher au bout de 5minutes.

On arriva dans la nuit, dans une ville appelée Tahola, on fit une heure de route, avant d'arriver devant l'immense villa. J'avais dit à Charlie que je partais pour Phœnix, ne voulant pas lui expliquer que j'avais rencontré des gens.

**Edward : Je suis crevé **

**M'en parles pas, mon corps tient à peine debout**

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, le voyage avait été épuisant.

Rosalie gara la voiture devant la porte du garage. On descendit tous ensuite, pour entrer dans la maison.

**C'est grandiose, j'ai jamais vu un endroit pareil**

**Alice : Et tu n'as pas vu les chambres, elles sont immenses !**

Fatigués du voyage, ils rejoignirent tous leur chambre, Rosalie m'emmena à la mienne, qui avait une vue imprenable sur l'océan pacifique. Je n'avais rien vu de tel auparavant.

**Rosalie : Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, dis le moi**

**Je crois que je me débrouillerais**

Elle me souhaita une bonne nuit, et quitta la chambre.

Comme chaque soir depuis 2 ans, la plaie béante dans ma poitrine se rouvrit, elle arrivait à se faire oublier de temps en temps, quand j'étais en compagnie de gens, mais aussitôt seule, elle réapparaissait rapidement, jusqu'à m'en coupler le souffle.

Je rentrais dans la salle de bain, afin de me rafraîchir le visage. Je stoppais net mes pas, quand je vis l'énorme miroir qui prenait tout le mur où se trouvaient les lavabos.

Ne voulant en aucun cas voir mon reflet dans cette immense glace, je descendis à la cuisine, à la recherche de scotch.

Le matériel trouvait, je remontais à la chambre, pour prendre un drap, j'en trouva dans une grande armoire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les miroirs étaient couverts, en espérant que personne n'entrerait ici pour voir ce que je venais de faire.

J'avais fait la même chose dans ma chambre à Phœnix, la salle de bain commune chez Charlie, m'en avait empêché.

Je pris ensuite ma valise, pour en sortir un long tee-shirt noir, et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche.

10minutes plus tard, j'étais sur le sable, Jamie Cullum en fond sonore, les yeux fixant le mouvement des vagues éclairées par la pleine lune.

Je dormais rarement, presque jamais, à peine les yeux fermés que le film de la nuit de l'accident jouait devant moi.

Ma conscience était la plus grande des justicières, elle ne me laissait aucun répit, voulant me faire payer jusqu'au dernier souffle ce que j'avais fait, elle me punissait d'images, encore et encore, retraçant au fer rouge les prénoms inscrits dans mon dos, 7 noms, 7 personnes, 7 âmes, 7 vies, 7 cadavres, 7 pierres tombales.

Le lendemain, dans la matinée, j'étais toujours à la même place, lunettes sur le nez.

**Je sais que c'est de ma faute, mais vous me manquez énormément, ils sont gentils, et drôles, mais je n'arrive pas à retrouver ce que j'avais avec vous...j'espère que de là où vous êtes, vous m'entendez, vous demandez pardon tous les jours ne suffit pas, je le sais, je le sens...ma conscience me rappelle chaque minute de ma vie, ce que je vous ai fait, ce que je vous ai enlevé**

**- : Tu parles toute seule ?**

Je sursautais en voyant Edward, priant pour qu'il n'ai rien entendu.

**T'es là depuis longtemps ?**

**Edward : Non, j'ai juste entendu « enlevé » (prenant place à mes côtés)**

**Oui, je me demandais comment j'allais enlevé mes cernes**

**Edward : Insomnie ?**

**Toujours**

**Edward : Rosie m'a dit que tu ne dormais presque jamais, tu devrais voir quelqu'un **

**Ce que j'ai est incurable**

**Edward : L'endroit te plait ?**

**C'est magnifique, apaisant...je pourrais y passer ma vie**

En réalité, tout ce silence, ne faisait que me torturer l'esprit.

**Edward : Tu viens, tout le monde est réveillé, on va déjeuner (se levant)**

Il me releva par la main, la gardant toujours dans la sienne, alors que j'étais levée, j'avais presque l'impression que nous étions un couple quand il agissait ainsi.

Nous rejoignîmes la maison.

**Emmett : Salut la crevette (m'ébouriffant les cheveux)**

**Bonjour mon mollusque (lui embrassant la joue)**

**Edward : Hey, c'est pas juste, tu lui as embrassé la joue pour lui dire bonjour**

Je souris en voyant sa mine boudeuse, ce mec est un chou !

Je m'approchais de lui, prit son visage dans ma main droite, et lui donnait un baiser bruyant sur les deux joues.

**Content monsieur Cullen ?**

**Edward : Content mademoiselle Swan**

Je fis la bise à tout le monde, puis nous passâmes à table, où le petit déjeuner était copieux.

**Vous avez prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui ?**

**Rosalie : Edward m'a dit que tu avais le corps d'une déesse en maillot de bain, et comme il veut te revoir dans cette tenue, on a prévu un badminton sur la plage, ça te dit ?**

Je rougis à ces mots, lui plaisais-je autant qu'il me plaisait ? Je ne crois pas, un apollon pareil, c'est impossible !

**Oh qu'il est mignon**

Je lui envoyais un baiser de loin, vu qu'il était hors de portée, il mima le geste de le prendre dans sa main et de le poser sur ses lèvres, je ris en le voyant faire.

**Jasper : On vous laisse si vous voulez**

**Je suis d'accord**

**Rosalie : On se retrouve dans 5minutes en tenue de plage**

J'avais opté pour un bandeau vert pomme, et un bas noir. J'enlevais mes bracelets pour éviter de les perdre, mon regard se fixa sur mon deuxième tatouage, situé sur mon poignet droit « Conscience Coupable ». Je l'avais fait quand j'avais prit de l'héroïne, il y a 1an et demi, j'avais été dans un autre monde quelques heures, où je ne souffrais pas, ce que j'avais regretté aussitôt, ne voulant en aucun cas oublier ce que j'avais fait, je ne méritais pas d'être heureuse, ne serait ce que quelques minutes.

Soudain Rosalie fit son apparition dans ma chambre, les yeux figés derrière moi, je compris qu'elle venait de voir les miroirs cachés.

**Rosalie : J'ai oublié de te dire de prendre la crème solaire, le soleil tape fort**

Elle avait dit ça sans me regarder, mon amie me prit ensuite la main, me sortant dans la chambre.

On vit Edward sortir de la sienne.

**Hum, mais c'est mon Apollon dans un beau short de plage**

**Edward : Et voilà ma déesse dans un superbe bikini**

**On fait la course pour savoir qui est capitaine**

Avant même que je ne compte, on dévala les escaliers tout les deux, courant jusqu'au sable. Ce fut lui qui gagna, je me jetais sur le sable, pour m'y allonger.

**C'est pas du jeu, t'es plus grand que moi, tu cours plus vite**

**Edward : C'est vrai qu'avec ta taille de moucheron, tu risques pas de me dépasser**

Je lui donna un coup sur l'épaule, vexée ! Mais il riposta en me chevauchant pour me chatouiller le ventre. Pleurant de rire, je m'arrêtais devant son regard, j'étais fasciné par ses yeux, il portait surement des lentilles pour avoir un regard aussi vert ! On croirait presque une émeraude !

Il stoppa, quand il vit que j'étais hypnotisée par ses yeux. Son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, je souris.

**Aurais-tu dans l'idée de m'embrasser ?**

Il rougit à ma question.

**Edward : Pas du tout **

**Hum dommage, je sens ton souffle sur mon visage, ton parfum m'enivre, ne parlons pas de ses yeux qui me font sentir légère quand je les regardes (caressant du doigt le coin de son œil), et ses lèvres (caressant ses lèvres), je rêverais qu'elles se posent à la naissance de mes seins, pour me cajoler de baisers**

**- : Vous foutez quoi vous deux ?**

Emmett, toujours Emmett !

**Ton frère a voulu abuser de moi**

**Edward : Et c'est pas vrai ! C'est elle qui me fait des propositions indécentes !**

Je lui fis un clin, sourire aux lèvres, puis me relever.

On joua toute l'après-midi sur la plage. Faut bien avouer que ça avait été la plus belle depuis bien longtemps !

J'avais fait le dîner, nous étions vite passé à table, très affamé.

On se posa ensuite dans le salon, allongé sur le sol ou le canapé, récapitulant les différentes formes de séduction, après que j'ai demandé à Rosalie et Emmett, comment ils s'étaient rencontré.

Pas d'accord avec toi Rosie, je vois 3 formes de baisers, avec chacune une signification

Rosalie : Lesquels ?

**Emmett : Hum, oserais-tu nous faire une démonstration ?**

**Avec quoi ? Ma main ?**

**Emmett : Je suis sûr qu'Edward serait ravi que tu lui montres, et puis c'est dans un but purement pédagogique**

**Edward : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi le cobaye ?**

**Jasper : Fais pas le timide, on veut savoir quels sont ces 3baisers**

Essaierait-ils de me jeter dans les bras de leur frère ? Non !

Mais bon, ça ne me déranger pas de donner une leçon sur les baisers, surtout si mon élève était mon adonis.

Je me levais, et prit place devant mon Apollon, assis au sol.

**Edward : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? (légèrement paniqué)**

**Joue pas les farouches avec moi, ça durera pas longtemps**

Je passais mes jambes par dessus les siennes, et me rapprochais un peu plus de son visage, de son regard, de ses lèvres !

**Bon, baiser n°1, baiser qui veut seulement dire je te veux mais seulement comme ami**

J'embrassais furtivement mon étalon.

**Emmett : T'embrasses un type sur les lèvres, pour lui dire que tu veux être seulement une amie (arquant un sourcil)**

**J'embrasse la plupart de mes amis sur les lèvres, un geste affectif comme un autre**

**Alice : Baiser n°2 (toute excitée)**

**Je vois qu'Alice est très intéressée par le cours, petite voyeuse !...bon, baiser n°2, baiser du premier rencard, on se connait pas depuis longtemps, on se dit juste qu'on veut revoir la personne, parce qu'elle nous a beaucoup plu, baiser sans la langue, parce qu'on est un peu timide**

Je posais mes lèvres sur celle d'Edward, et donnait un baiser, sans y mettre la langue, faisant juste connaissance, comme je l'avais précisé aux autres

**Emmett : Hâte de voir le baiser n°3 ! (se frottant les mains)**

**Baiser n°3, c'est la fusion, c'est passionnel, on fait plus connaissance là, on fait presque l'amour avec nos lèvres**

**Jasper : Humm !**

Je passais mes mains sur la nuque de mon beau cobaye, les glissant dans sa chevelure, puis posais mes lèvres à nouveau sur les siennes, baiser d'abord timide, j'accédais au frisson, quand je fis connaissance avec sa langue, jouant avec elle, notre baiser prit très vite une tournure beaucoup plus langoureuse et fougueuse ! Prise à mon propre jeu, je baisais ses lèvres sans vouloir m'arrêter, l'extase dans lequel je me trouvais, était sans nom ! Aussi planant qu'une dose d'ecstasy, et aussi sucré qu'une friandise !

Ses mains vinrent se poser sur mes reins, les passant sous mon tee-shirt, une décharge électrique qui vous réveille et vous donne envie de recommencer.

Y mettant plus que de la passion, nous basculâmes, me retrouvant à le surplomber sans avoir quitter ses lèvres.

**Emmett : Heu, c'est bon, là je crois qu'on a comprit**

Je fus très vite ramener à la réalité, me retirant brutalement, gênée par la situation.

**Désolée...je me suis emportée (toute rougissante)**

**Rosalie : On a vu ça (sourire aux lèvres)**

Emmett fut soudain prit d'un fou rire, lançant un coussin à son petit frère.

**Emmett : Tu devrais cacher ton érection avec ça...Bella, je crois que tu fais un effet d'enfer sur notre petit Edward, enfin petit, c'est un euphémisme ! (riant de la réaction de son petit frère)**

Edward et moi ne savions plus où nous mettre, rouge de honte.

**Edward : Je vais monter, je suis crevé (se relevant rapidement)**

**Moi aussi (me relevant aussi)**

**Jasper : Oh, soyez pas gêner ! Ça se voyait que vous preniez votre pieds (éclatant de rire)**

**Edward : Ta gueule Jasper ! (énervé)**

On monta chacun à notre chambre, troublés par ce qu'il venait de se passer, enfin pour ma part, je l'étais.

Mon attirance physique pour lui, ne fit qu'augmenter après ce baiser.

J'avais embrassé des tas de gars avant, mais celui là, c'était comme ci je venais de voir un bout de paradis et qu'une fois détaché de lui, tout disparaissait, comme un souffle..

Tout le week-end a vraiment été magnifique, Edward et moi avions fait semblant qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Même si dès que je le regardais notre baiser me revenait en tête.

Lundi après-midi, nous reposèrent pieds à Forks, à nouveau crevé par notre voyage.

**Charlie : Ça c'est bien passé ?**

**Comme un week-end à Phœnix**

**Charlie : Ta mère va bien ?**

**Comme d'habitude, elle file le parfait amour avec Phil, on dirait deux ados**

Je regrettais aussitôt ce que je venais de dire, en voyant le visage de mon père.

Leur rupture datait depuis bien des années, mais apparemment ça lui faisait toujours mal de parler d'elle.

Je lui embrassais le front, puis monter dans ma chambre, pour défaire mon sac. Mes vêtements rangés, je me plongeais dans ma lecture de roman policier, en espérant dormir un peu.

Quelques heures plus tard...

Je tourne en rond depuis 2heures dans ma chambre, le sommeil ne me vient toujours pas, et entendre mon père ronflait ne m'aide pas.

J'étais en crise de manque, je le sentais, souvent quand je pensais très fort à ma vie d'avant, à mes amis, je faisais cette crise, j'avais besoin de retrouver ce que j'avais avant, je le voulais tellement fort que je me retrouvais à halluciner qu'ils soient là, mais seulement quand je prenais des trucs pas très légaux !

J'en pouvais plus de tout ça, j'avais besoin d'eux, j'avais besoin d'entendre à nouveau leur rire, de les toucher, de les serrer dans mes bras et de leur dire, à quel point je m'en veux d'avoir provoquer tout ça.

STOP ! Il faut que je sorte, ma moto m'aidera à me changer les idées, je m'habillais, pris mes clefs et descendit le plus doucement possible.

Dehors, je fis traîner ma moto jusqu'à 200mètres après ma maison, puis la démarrais pour monter dessus et partir comme une flèche.

Qu'est ce que j'aimais cette sensation du vent sur ma peau, en voulant toujours plus, j'accélérais encore plus, les rues étaient vides ce qui me donnait le loisir de franchir les priorités, je n'avais pas envie de m'arrêter, je me surpris à rire dans mon casque, c'était jouissif !


	4. Envie de vous rejoindre

Chapitre 3 : Envie de vous rejoindre

Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir prit de drogue pour me retrouver dans les vapes.

J'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux, ma tête est lourde. Il faut que je me mette de l'eau sur le visage.

Je finis par me réveiller.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est pas chez moi ici !

**- : Bella, Bella**

Charlie, je voulais lui répondre mais quelque chose est en travers de ma gorge.

**- : Charlie, elle ne peut pas vous répondre, elle est sous respirateur**

Sous quoi ? Non, non, non, la dernière fois que j'étais sous respirateur, j'ai apprit à mon réveil que j'avais tué 7personnes ! Non, ne me dîtes pas que j'ai recommencé !

**- : Bella, je suis le docteur Cullen, tu es à l'hôpital, tu as eu un accident de moto**

Un accident de moto, mais comment ?

**Docteur Cullen : Tu as de la chance d'être encore vivante**

De la chance ? J'aurais prit ça pour de la malchance. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé pour que je me retrouve dans cet état ?

Récapitulons nos souvenirs, la dernière fois, que je me souvienne, j'étais sur ma moto, oui, ça je m'en souviens !...Mais pas du reste !

Je regardais mon père, il comprit tout de suite.

**Charlie : Les passagers de l'autre voiture sont vivants, ne t'inquiètes pas**

Ouf !

Le docteur Cullen fut étonné que je puisse m'inquiéter des autres passagers, il comprendrait très vite si il savait.

**Charlie : Elle va aller mieux maintenant ?**

**Docteur Cullen : Son état est très endommagé, elle devra faire quelques semaines de rééducation**

**Charlie : Et ses poumons, elle arrivera à respirer toute seule maintenant qu'elle est réveillée ?**

**Docteur Cullen : Il faudra attendre un peu, elle est très faible pour pouvoir respirer toute seule**

Dans quel état je m'étais mise ! Je ne sentais rien de mon corps, à part ce truc qui me traverse la gorge !

**Docteur Cullen : Je vous laisse, je reviendrais dans une heure**

Après avoir noté un truc sur un bloc, surement mon dossier, il quitta la chambre.

**Charlie : Ma puce, qu'est ce qui t'a prit de sortir en pleine nuit !**

Qu'est ce que je pouvais lui répondre, à part que je ne m'en souvenais plus !

Je lui montrais des yeux, un bloc note avec un stylo qui se trouvait sur ma table de chevet. Il posa le stylo entre mes doigts, et tint le bloc pour que je puisse écrire.

**« Temps ici ?»**

Je ne pouvais écrire plus, ma main me semblait lourde.

**Charlie : Combien de temps tu es ici ? 3Semaines**

3 SEMAINES ! Je collectionnais les comas !

**Charlie : Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**«Pas dormir»**

**Charlie : T'arrivais pas à dormir ! Tu aurais du venir me voir !**

Soudain, une grande blonde débarqua dans la chambre, Rosalie, avec Alice.

**Rosalie : Oh mon Dieu ! Merci tu es vivante ! (priant le ciel)**

**Alice : Bonjour Charlie (lui souriant)**

**Charlie : Bonjour les filles**

**Rosalie : Qu'est ce qui t'a prit de sortir en pleine nuit !**

**Charlie : Je me pose la même question !**

**Alice : Emmett croit que tu l'as fait exprès, pour qu'il ne puisse pas t'embêter en piscine**

Soudain, un flash me frappa en plein visage ! Cette nuit là...j'avais voulu mourir, retrouver ma seconde famille, celle avec qui j'avais grandi... un instant j'avais vu ce qu'il y aurait pu avoir de l'autre côté.

Excédée, et épuisée de tout ça, les larmes se mirent à couler, ce qui étonna mes deux amies.

**Charlie : Elle est très fatiguée, vous devriez la laisser, vous pourrez toujours revenir après **

Sans dire un mot, mes deux amies embrassèrent mon front, puis quittèrent la chambre.

**Charlie : Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans un état pareil alors que tu sors du coma**

Qu'est ce que j'aurais voulu y retourner, j'avais zappé 3semaines de ma vie, pendant 3semaines, je n'avais rien ressenti, je n'avais pas pensé, pendant 3semaines ma conscience avait réussi à se taire...

J'en pouvais plus de ce cœur, de ce cerveau, de cette vie, et même en la mettant en danger, je n'avais réussi qu'à la mettre entre parenthèse pendant quelques semaines seulement, au lieu d'en finir pour toujours !

Je finis par fermer les yeux, quand une infirmière m'injecta de la morphine, dans le bras.

Après une semaine, le docteur Cullen retira mon respirateur, épreuve horriblement douloureuse !

J'avais reprit quelques forces, je pouvais commencer une rééducation, j'avais apprit quelques jours avant, que j'avais eu une double fracture dans la jambe gauche, une commission cérébrale et plusieurs côtes cassées, avec perforation du poumon droit...selon les médecins, j'étais une miraculée ...pfft !

A part quand j'étais en rééducation, je passais le plus clair de mon temps à dormir.

Sauf cette après-midi, où Rosalie était venue me distraire avec les histoires du lycée. Si je n'étais pas aussi dépressive, je réaliserais à quel point le groupe me manquait, particulièrement Edward, qui était devenu mon meilleur ami, on passaient le plus clair de notre temps ensemble, et faut avouer qu'il arrivait très bien à me faire oublier quelques instants ce que j'étais, et j'avais besoin de cette dose d'amnésie de temps à autre !

Je sortis de l'hôpital, 3semaines plus tard, qu'est ce c'est déprimant une chambre d'hôpital !

Le médecin m'a donné toute une liste de recommandations, qui ressemblait plus à un livre qu'à une liste : ne pas boire, ne pas bouger beaucoup, ne pas conduire...en gros, reste dans ton lit comme un cadavre et tu guériras plus vite !

Sauf qu'après une semaine à rester à la maison, j'en pouvais plus ! J'allais devenir folle, surtout avec mon père, qui ne cessait de me répéter de me reposer.

Ce matin, j'ai décidé d'aller en cours, ça me changera, contre l'avis du médecin bien sûr !

J'avais besoin de gens qui réussiraient à me faire changer les idées.

Edward me manquait, j'avais comprit à quel point il comptait pour moi, il représentait plus qu'un simple ami, j'étais amoureuse de ce type, amoureuse de ce qu'il provoquait en moi, amoureuse de ce qu'il était.

Je pris une douche, mes déplacements devinrent très difficile avec mon abdomen blessé, et ma jambe. Préparée pour aller en cours, il fallait que je convainque mon père que c'était une bonne chose pour moi.

Il fut surprit en me voyant habillée, sac sur le dos.

**Charlie : Je peux savoir tu vas où ?**

**- En cours, j'ai besoin de changer d'air**

**Charlie : Hors de question, tu tiens à peine debout !**

**- Ne cries pas, j'ai mal à la tête...tu sais très bien à quoi je pense quand je suis toute seule, j'en peux plus**

Mon père savait que je ressassais souvent mon passé, y pensant chaque seconde.

**Charlie : OK, mais si tu ressens la moindre douleur, promets moi d'appeler quelqu'un à côté de toi**

**- Je te le promets ! Tu m'accompagnes ?**

**Charlie : Bien sûr que oui, j'allais pas te laisser y aller à pieds**

Papa poule jusqu'au bout, mon père m'installa sur le siège. Y avait pas pire que de dépendre de quelqu'un !

On arriva devant le lycée quelques minutes après. Comme le médecin, Charlie me fit une immense liste de recommandations.

**- Tu continues, je vais être en retard !**

Charlie me fit descendre de la voiture, je dus presque me débattre pour qu'il me laisse marcher toute seule !

**Charlie : Je viendrais te chercher ce soir**

**- Pas la peine, Rosalie le fera**

**Charlie : Tu es sûre ? (toujours inquiet)**

**- Papa, je t'en supplie, laisses moi aller en cours**

Il finit par me lâcher ! Je montais une par une les marches, m'amenant au couloir où se trouver mon casier.

Je souriais en voyant de loin, Edward, les yeux rivés sur un livre. Il finit par les lever et me voir, il fut étonné de ma présence, puis souria, se précipitant vers moi.

Un déclic violent se fit dans ma tête, quand il me prit dans ses bras. Je resserra mon étreinte.

Je me trouvais ailleurs, loin de mon enfer personnel, c'était comme une dose de morphine qui me ferait planer, comme ci ses bras pouvaient un instant me faire .

**Edward : Je crois qu'on gêne, tout le monde nous regarde**

**- J'ai besoin de toi**

**Edward : Tout autant que j'ai besoin de toi ma crevette**

On resta enlacés au milieu de ce couloir dix bonnes minutes.

**Edward : Je veux pas te lâcher, mais on a cours de biologie**

Je le relâchais à contre cœur, il garda tout de même sa main dans la mienne.

On rejoignit notre salle de cours, où tout le monde y était déjà, on se glissa à l'intérieur ni vu ni connu, quand le prof se retourna.

On prit place, sortant nos affaires.

**Prof : Cullen, une heure de colle pour ton troisième retard**

**- Monsieur, je viens de sortir de l'hôpital, j'ai encore du mal à marcher, Edward m'a aidé**

**Angela : C'est vrai monsieur**

**Prof : Je retire alors**

Je souris de toutes mes dents à Angela, lui étant reconnaissante. Je fus surprise de voir un petit papier sur ma table, je l'ouvris pour en lire le contenu, c'était Edward :

**« Tu m'as manqué ! Tu vas mieux ? »**

Je souris face à son inquiétude.

**« Je m'en remets petit à petit, ton père est un excellent médecin ! Tu m'as manqué aussi ! »**

**« Je suis passé à l'hôpital toutes les semaines, mais tu as beaucoup dormi »**

**«Il a fallu que j'ai un accident de moto pour pouvoir dormir »**

**« Ne ris pas, tu nous as fait peur ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »**

Je ne devais pas lui dire les vrais raisons de mon accident, il serait déçu, et chercherait à comprendre.

**« Je ne m'en souviens plus »**

**« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? »**

Je compris tout de suite qu'il parlait de notre longue étreinte.

**« On en reparle après »**

En le voyant si inquiet à mon sujet, j'avais ressenti le besoin et prit la décision de tout lui dire, je ne voulais plus avoir de secret pour lui, ça devenait trop lourd, j'avais besoin d'être entièrement sincère avec lui.

Pendant toute l'heure, je me préparais à lui parler de mon passé, paniquée à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait penser de moi, et de ce que j'ai fais.

La sonnerie me fit accélérer le pouls, annonçant qu'il était tant de dire la vérité.

Il passa son bras par dessus mon épaule, puis embrassa ma tempe, comme pour me rassurer.

On alla chercher nos repas, puis nous sortîmes dans le parc, pour être tranquille.

On prit place sur le même banc, posant nos plateaux sur la table.

**Edward : On s'est ennuyé quand tu n'étais pas là**

**- A moi aussi, Rosalie n'arrêtait pas de me parler de ce que vous faisiez**

Je posa ma pomme, et fit face à Edward, passant mes jambes de chaque côté du banc, il fit de même, puis m'approcha de lui, en passant ses mains derrière mes genoux. Ses yeux verts, je pourrais passer ma vie à les regarder, sans jamais m'en lasser.

**- Tu m'aides pas en me regardant comme ça**

**Edward : Désolé, veux tu que je mette mes lunettes de soleil**

**- Non ça va (riant à sa remarque)...je ne pourrais pas savoir ce que tu ressens**

**Edward : Je veux pas t'obliger à me dire quoi que ce soit (reprenant son sérieux)**

**- Je dois être sincère avec toi, pour que tu ais une totale confiance en moi**

**Edward : C'est déjà le cas**

**- Tu comptes m'interrompre à chaque fois**

**Edward : Désolé, vas y**

**- Avant que je te raconte ce que je suis, il faut que je te prévienne que tu ne vas pas m'aimer beaucoup, voir me détester, et je peux le comprendre...d'ailleurs, le fait que Rosie ne le fasse pas m'étonne encore...enfin bref, je suis différente de ce que je suis quand je suis avec vous, avec toi**

Mes yeux étaient toujours plongé dans son regard, qui ne m'avait pas quitté.

**- Où commencer ?...Ces noms dans mon dos sont une partie de moi, toute ma vie d'ailleurs, mon crime et un trou béant dans ma poitrine...je t'ai dit que j'allais tous les week-end à Phœnix, mais je ne t'ai jamais dit ce que j'allais y faire**

Alors qu'avec Rosalie, j'avais réussi à lui dire ce que j'avais fait, avec Edward ce fut plus difficile.

**- Y a deux ans, je suis sortis avec Kenzo, Alexa, Milo, Vince, Léo, Gigi, et Nino, 7amis, on se connaissaient depuis le berceau, on a tous vécu ensemble, on étaient comme des frères et sœurs...y a 2ans, le 30juin au soir, on est sortis pour fêter la fin des cours et le début de l'été**

Je baissais le regard

**- On est rentrés à 5heures du matin, on avaient tous beaucoup bu, et j'ai prit le volant, quelques heures plus tard, j'étais dans le coma, on m'a apprit à mon réveil...qu'ils étaient tous mort...j'avais tué mes 7 meilleurs amis, ma deuxième famille**

Ma main tremblait encore plus fort, je fus surprise quand Edward posa sa main dessus, elle se calma immédiatement.

**- Après mon coma, j'ai été coupable d'homicide involontaire, j'ai vécu un an dans un centre de redressement pour mineur turbulent, avec une cure de desintox, et un an sous contrôle judiciaire...encore aujourd'hui, je trouve que ma peine n'a pas été suffisante**

Pour la première fois depuis le début de mon histoire, Edward voulu prendre la parole, j'étais effrayé à l'idée qu'il puisse me rejeter, et il aurait raison.

**Edward : C'était pas ta faute, t'as été immature sur ce coup et ça à été fatale, mais tu te punis tous les jours toi même, et je pense que tu devrais arrêter, si tu continues comme ça, tu vas droit dans le mur**

Comme pour Rosalie, je fus étonnée de sa réaction, je ne méritais pas autant d'amour.

**- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, je suis une meurtrière, 7 personnes sont dans un trou par ma faute, tu devrais me haïr, je ne suis pas une fille bien**

**Edward : Et si j'ai pas envie de te haïr, c'est ton passé, aujourd'hui tu as comprit que tu as fauté, aujourd'hui t'es la fille la plus mature, la plus intelligente que je connaisse...Bella, t'es une fille exceptionnelle...je sais que tu ne vas pas m'écouter quand je te dis, qu'il faut que tu vives un peu, arrêtes cette dépression qui te bouffes le cœur !**

**- T'es trop gentil avec moi (le sourire aux lèvres)**

**Edward : Je sais, je sais, aller viens dans les bras de tonton Edward**

Sans attendre, je me jetais dans ses bras, il resserra notre étreinte.

**- Je t'aime mon Apollon**

**Edward : Je t'aime ma crevette**

Hum, qu'est ce qu'il sentait bon, comme tout à l'heure, je me sentais éloignée de tout, un instant, j'avais le cœur d'une autre, j'étais heureuse, je me sentais mieux que n'importe où.

**- : Hey, voilà une revenante**

Je me détachais des bras d'Edward pour voir mon interlocuteur.

**- Emmett ! Tu m'as manqué mon gros ours**

Je me levais pour le serrer dans mes bras, mauvaise idée ! Très mauvaise idée ! Puisque dés qu'il me prit dans les siens, la douleur de mes côtes à peines remises me piqua au vif.

J'en hurlais, tellement c'était douloureux !

**Edward : Emmett ! T'es con ou quoi, elle a eu un accident, elle est pas tombé sur une pierre ! (rouspetant son grand frère)**

**Emmett : J'ai oublié, je suis désolé Bella**

**- Faut que je m'allonges, tout de suite ! (voulant crier de douleur)**

**Edward : Je vais te porter, je te ramènes chez toi**

**- Surtout pas, si tu me portes, ce sera pire ! Traînes moi jusqu'à ta voiture, s'il te plait**

Emmett prit mon sac, et les deux frères prirent chacun un de mes bras, me traînant jusqu'à la Volvo.

Dans la voiture, je fouillais frénétiquement dans mon sac, afin de trouver mes analgésiques, je finis par trouver mon bonheur, je pris 3cachets à la suite, heureuse de savoir que ma douleur allait se calmer.

On finit par arriver, Emmett me sortit de la voiture, pendant que Edward tenait la porte.

Les cachets firent effet, me plongeant dans un extase total !

Une heure plus tard, enfin je crois, j'étais réveillée, la tête un peu dans les vapes. Je fus surprise de voir Rosalie et Alice.

**- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? **

**Rosalie : Y paraît qu'on va en cours, contre l'avis du médecin**

**- Qui est rentré dans cette chambre ? (dans un ton des plus glacial)**

Ma chambre représentait à merveille ma conscience, le mur à ma droite était tapissé de photos de mes amis, nos meilleurs souvenirs, mes plus belles années, et j'avais peint mon mur gauche en rouge, ainsi il me rappelait chaque jour, le sang que j'avais fait coulé, avec une inscription de « Meurtrière un jour, meurtrière toujours », c'était ce que j'étais après tout.

Savoir que quelqu'un avait pu voir mon enfer, m'était insupportable !

**Rosalie : Si t'es inquiète qu'on ait pu voir ta déco**

**- Où est mon père ?**

Je ne voulais rien savoir, étant très énervée.

**Alice : Il travaille, il ne sait rien de tout ça**

**- Vous pouvez descendre, j'ai besoin d'intimité, je descendrais après**

Alice quitta la pièce, mais Rosalie n'avait pas bougé.

**Rosalie : Tu devrais arrêter de t'infliger ça, tu te noies dans un enfer sans fin**

**- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !**

**Rosalie : Je te voie en tout cas, et ça me fait mal**

**- Je suis désolée, mais je peux pas faire autrement, je vis avec ce que j'ai fait tous les jours, je ne peux pas faire comme ci j'avançais**

**Rosalie : Tu devrais en parler avec un professionnel, ça t''aiderait**

**- Laisses moi, s'il te plait**

Mon amie n'insista pas, voyant que je ne voulais pas l'écouter encore plus.

Partie, je passais dans la salle de bain, où je me rafraîchis le visage, j'enfilais un tee-shirt et un short, puis descendit en bas.

Je fus surprise de voir les garçons, dans le salon, en train de jouer à la PS3

**- Où est Rosie ?**

**Emmett : Ah ! Tu nous as fait peur la crevette**

**- Désolée, vous auriez du partir, je ne veux pas accaparer tout votre temps**

**Jasper : On reste pas pour toi, mais ta PS3**

**Edward : Rosie et Alice font à manger, ton père ne rentre pas ce soir, il la laissé un message sur ton répondeur, donc...on s'est dit qu'on dînerais ensemble et puis on verra pour le reste de la soirée**

**- Qui a vu ma chambre ?**

**Edward : Bella, tu ne devrais pas t'énerver dans ton état**

**- Qui a vu ma chambre ? Je veux pas le répéter (haussant le ton)**

**Edward : Nous tous**

**- Que celui qui me prend pour une folle, ou qui ne veut plus être mon ami, quittes cette** **maison, je ne lui en voudrais pas**

**Edward : Personne ne sortira parce qu'on t'aime, et ça changera pas...évites de croire qu'on veuille te détester à chaque fois qu'on apprend quelque chose sur toi**

Je sortis, étouffé par tout ce monde d'un coup. Je fus très vite suivie par Edward.

**- Je donnerais tout pour avoir une autre vie**

**Edward : Je donnerais tout pour pouvoir te l'offrir**

Son amour pour moi était démesuré, je ne le comprenais pas. Alors que j'étais dos à lui, il me fit face, il prit mes mains, les encercla sur sa taille, me retrouvant dans ses bras.

**Edward : Tu mérites qu'on te protège, qu'on te rappelle que tu as des personnes qui t'aiment...et si je dois le faire tous les jours, je le ferai, parce que maintenant que je te connais, je refuse de te voir te détruire, je t'aime trop pour ça**

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il m'avouait à quel point il m'aimait.

**- Ce matin, je t'ai dit que je voulais être entièrement sincère avec toi, mais j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose, de très important à mes yeux...je ressens de l'amour pour toi, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, je te désire, je te veux pour moi**

Pour seule réponse, il emprisonna mon visage dans sa main droite, et me donna le plus doux des baisers, qui prit une tournure plus passionné quand j'y répondis.

Il s'éloigna après quelques minutes.

**Edward : Je ressens Exactement la même chose pour toi**

La voix de Rosalie nous criant de venir à table, me fit ramener à la surface.

**- Génial ! Je crève de faim**

Je déposais un furtive baiser sur son torse, je n'avais pas réaliser que j'étais si petite avant que ce mec entre dans ma vie.

Puis je rentrais dans la maison, pour rejoindre les autres, Edward me suivit.

**- Qu'est ce qu'on mange ? (sortant deux bouteilles de coca cola du frigo)**

**Rosalie : Des lasagnes, avec une salade de fruit**

Hum, qu'est ça sentait bon !

**Alice : Vu que ton père doit surement rentré tard, on lui a gardé une part**

**- Vous êtes des amours !**

Rosalie nous servit chacun notre tour, je fus étonnée par la grosse part qu'elle donna à Emmett, moi aussi, je voulais une grosse part !

**- Pourquoi lui il a une plus grosse part que moi ?**

**Emmett : Vu comme t'es maigrichonne, tu dois pas te nourrir beaucoup**

**- Contrairement ce que tu crois, je mange beaucoup, t'as pas remarqué que les placards étaient rempli alors qu'on est que deux à vivre ici**

**Rosalie : Arrêtez de vous battre, Emmett partages avec Bella**

**Emmett : Quoi ! Tu rigoles, j'ai faim moi ! (cachant son assiettes)**

**- Je m'en fous, j'ai un tiramisu dans le frigo, je le mangerais toute seule**

Je riais quand Emmett partagea sa part en 2, me posant une moitié dans mon assiette.

**Emmett : T'as vraiment du tiramisu ?**

**- Ouais, fais par mes soins, Charlie dit que c'est le meilleur**

**Jasper : C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffes toi**

**- Jamais**

Après avoir dîné, on joua en duel, à tour de rôle, sur ma console.

Ils n'étaient pas la bande d'amis que je regrettais tant, mais ils arrivaient à faire renaître certaines choses en moi, comme un sourire, un fou rire, une émotion positive !

L'heure se faisant tardive, ils décidèrent de rentrer, étant un jour de semaine.

Edward m'aida à monter dans ma chambre. J'abandonnais son bras, pour aller changer mes pansements.

**Edward : Tes photos sont marrantes**

Mon pansement changé, je le rejoignis en face du mur.

**- J'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que pendant cette période là, on ne vivaient que pour nos délires**

**Edward : L'insouciance de la jeunesse**

**Hum**

L'insouciance de la jeunesse, je donnerais tout pour avoir ce que j'avais.

Je me blottis dans les bras de mon amoureux pour chasser mes pensées, ça faisait du bien de savoir qu'il était tout à moi maintenant, me remémorant les quelques mois où je rêvais de pouvoir lui dire mes sentiments

**- J'ai passé une magnifique soirée**

**Edward : Tu me le jures ?**

- Je te le jure

**Edward : Bella**

**- Bella Swan, c'est moi**

Il prit place sur le lit, me posant sur ses genoux.

**Edward : Jures moi de tout me dire, si tu n'es pas heureuse, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, jures moi de me le dire **

**Je te le jure, mais ça ne risque pas quand je suis dans tes bras**

Il souria.

**Edward : Je dois y aller, mes parents vont s'inquiéter**

Soudain je me souvins, combien les parents de mes amis ont du s'inquiéter la nuit où nous étions dans une voiture, le toit sur le bitume. Comment ils ont du s'effondrer en larmes, quand la police leur a apprit que leurs enfants n'étaient plus de ce monde.

J'embrassais Edward pour ne qu'il ne voit pas à quel point la pensée que je venais d'avoir, me rendait triste.

On s'embrassa longuement, rythmant nos baisers de façon à ce qu'il soit plus passionnel et plus fougueux que le précédent.

Manque de souffle, on se détacha.

Mon apollon me souhaita ensuite bonne nuit, puis partit.

Même si Edward arrivait à me faire oublier quelques instants ce que j'avais fait, je finirais toujours par être seule à un moment donné.

Je descendis en bas, pour sortir, j'avais besoin d'air. Dans le jardin, je pris place sur une des chaises longues.

Il voulait que je lui dise tout, si il savait à quel point j'étais prisonnière de mon passé, si il savait à quel point la fille détruite que j'étais, s'il il savait à quel point je voulais mourir, pour faire taire toutes ces voix dans ma tête.

**- : Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ci ?**

J'avais complètement oublié où j'étais, avant que mon père me sorte de mes pensées.

**- J'arrive pas à dormir, mes côtes et ma tête me font souffrir**

**Charlie : Le médecin ne t'a pas donné des médicaments pour ça ?**

**- Si, mais je les garde pour des douleurs plus intenses**

**Charlie : Demain j'irais venir te chercher au lycée pour qu'on aille à l'hôpital, on demandera au docteur Cullen de te faire une autre ordonnance**

**- Merci papa**

**Charlie : Rentrons maintenant**

On rentra, je lui servis à manger, puis montais dormir.

Comme tout à l'heure, je pris 3cachets, j'en sentis les effets quelques secondes après.


	5. Woaww !

Chapitre 4 : Woawww !

Le lendemain, il fut dix sonneries de mon réveil, pour que je sorte de mon lit. Levée, je pris une douche, puis me postais devant mon miroir pour refaire mon bandage abdominal.

En voyant mes blessures, et mes hématomes, je souris, qu'elle en était la raison ?...Je ne savais pas vraiment, je souffrais pourtant, je crois que c'était ça en faite, je souffrais, le destin me punissait, je payais ce que j'avais fait, mes amis me montraient qu'ils m'en voulaient, mais ils me montraient aussi qu'ils étaient là...je n'arrivais pas vraiment à mettre de mot sur ce sourire, j'étais certainement folle !

Je désinfectais les plaies récentes, puis je recouvris mon abdomen d'une large bande. Je fis la même chose avec ma cuisse gauche.

Devant mon armoire, je pris un tee-shirt bleu marine, un jean noir, mes Victoria de la même couleur, et un gros gilet noir.

Habillée, je me parfuma, prit un pain chocolat que j'emballais et mit dans mon sac.

07h45 : Oups, j'allais être en retard !

Je mis mon casque, ma veste en cuir, puis montais sur ma moto.

Je sais, je sais, j'étais inconsciente de reconduire la chose qui a causé mon accident, mais je l'aimais plus que tout, elle me procurait le plaisir de la vitesse que j'aimais tant, et puis j'avais eu de la chance qu'elle ai à peine souffert. Il va falloir que je refasse la peinture, mais ça m'occupera.

07h55 : me voilà enfin, je fus surprise quand je vis Edward sur le parking, il devait être en cours pourtant, ou au moins dans les couloirs.

Je descendis de mon bébé, retirais mon casque et ma veste que je rangeais dans son compartiment.

Je marcha vers mon Apollon pour lui dire mon bonjour, mais son regard presque tueur me donna plutôt envie de faire demi-tour.

**- Salut mon Apollon (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Edward : Tu fais exprès ou t'es vraiment conne ?**

Je refais la scène pour essayer de comprendre, je cherche dans ma tête ce que j'avais bien pu faire : Rien !

**- Tu sais quoi, je vais te contourner, et continuer à marcher, en oubliant que tu m'as insulté, en attendant ne m'adresse pas la parole ! (énervée)**

Sans le laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je partis, rejoignant mon cours de littérature anglaise.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ! Arrrghhhh ! On sort depuis 12heures ensemble, et déjà on se dispute.

Après 4heures a essayé d'apprendre quelque chose, je passais la porte de la cafétéria, je vis tout de suite Edward et le reste du groupe, déjà assis à une table.

En bonne têtue, je passais devant eux sans leur porter un regard, prit mon plateau repas, et sortit dehors.

Je mis ferais jamais à tout ce monde. Comme à mon habitude, je me posais à la table la plus éloignée, alluma ma cigarette, « Warwick Avenue » de Duffy, m'accompagnant dans mon déjeuner.

Je soufflais quand je vis Edward en face de moi. Lui en voulant encore de sa façon de me dire bonjour, j'écrasais ma cigarette sur le bois de la table, et me levais pour jeter mon plateau.

Apparemment pas d'accord, il m'arrêta en prenant mon poignet.

**- Bon, j'en ai marre là...Qu'est ce qui y a ?**

**Edward : On peut se parler ?**

**- J'ai été clair ce matin, ne m'adresse pas la parole**

**Edward : J'ai pas voulu t'insulter**

**- Ah bon ! J'ai pourtant apprit ce matin, que notre cerveau envoyait à notre bouche ce que l'on voulait exprimer**

**Edward : Fais pas la maligne avec moi la crevette**

Je défis violemment mon poignet de sa main, puis partit, mais il me rattrapa aussi vite, me faisant face.

**Edward : Désolé de ce que je t'ai dit, c'est juste que quand je t'ai vu sur ta moto, ça m'a énervé ! Tu viens à peine de sortir de l'hôpital et tu remontes aussi vite sur cette machine de mort**

**- J'aime ma moto, et je remonterais sur « cette machine de mort » autant de fois que je voudrais**

**Edward : Alors c'est ça que tu cherches, tu cherches à mourir ! (s'énervant)**

Si il savait qu'il disait vrai !

**- Insinuerais tu que je sois suicidaire !**

**Edward : Tu en donnes l'impression...Bella, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu prennes soin de toi, que tu sois en vie**

**- Tu me proposes quoi, de prendre un scooter**

Je ris à ma remarque, un scooter, et puis quoi encore, un vélo !

**Edward : Laisses moi être ton chauffeur, le temps que tu te remettes**

**- Non ! Je ne veux pas dépendre de mon petit ami**

Quel horreur !

**Edward : Tu m'aimes pas alors !**

Alors ça c'est petit de jouer sur les sentiments, il savait à quel point j'avais besoin de lui !

**- C'est quoi ce chantage, tu feras ça à chaque fois que je ne ferais pas ce que tu voudras, je dis non ! Tu sais quoi je voulais sortir avec toi depuis que je t'ai vu dans cette cafétéria, mais si tu commences à me mettre des limites, je préfère qu'on soit amis**

Je le vis baisser les yeux, voyant qu'il ne disait rien, je le contournais comme ce matin et partit.

Argh ! J'avais oublier que j'avais biologie avec cet idiot !

Il arriva dans la salle de cours, quelques minutes après moi. Sans m'adresser un regard, il me donna un papier, en l'ouvrant, je vis que c'était un mot.

_«** Promis je le ferais plus ! Mais je veux surtout pas qu'on rompt pour un truc aussi idiot, je tiens à toi, c'est tout**_

_**PS : Laisses moi être ton chauffeur, le temps que tes blessures cicatrisent, s'il te plait ma Déesse »**_

C'est définitive, je suis dingue de ce type !

Joueuse, je le fis enrager en mettant en boule son papier, et en le jetant derrière moi.

Après une heure à rire intérieurement, en voyant mon petit ami légèrement énervé, la sonnerie retentit. Je partis la première, faisant semblant que je ne voulais ne plus le voir.

Une fois qu'il traversa la porte, je le plaquais violemment au mur, et me jeta sur ses lèvres, lui donnant le plus fougueux des baisers.

Sans attendre, il répondit à celui ci, jouant avec plaisir sans aucune retenue.

A bout de souffle, je me détachais de lui.

**- D'accord pour que tu sois mon chauffeur, le temps que les plaies se referment**

Il m'envoya son plus beau sourire en coin, celui que j'aimais.

Arrrghhhh ! Je suis amoureuse de ce type !

**Edward : Désolé pour tout à l'heure**

**- C'est déjà oublié, mais t'avises plus de m'insulter !**

Je l'embrassais furtivement puis partit rejoindre mon cours d'art plastiques.

Quelques heures plus tard, je retrouvais le groupe au pieds de l'escalier de l'entrée du lycée.

**Jasper : T'étais où ? Ça fait 20minutes qu'on t'attend (apparemment très fatigué)**

**- Pourquoi vous m'attendiez ?**

**Alice : En réalité, c'est Edward qui t'attendait, pour qu'on parte tous ensemble**

**- Désolé, mais j'ai eu un accrochage avec la pétasse qui me sert de voisine**

**Rosalie : Tu passes chez nous ce soir ?**

**- Je suis pas sûre, mon père m'emmène à l'hôpital**

**Edward : Pourquoi faire ? (intrigué)**

**- Mes anti-douleurs me suffisent plus, l'ouverture de ma blessure hier a rendu ma guérison plus tardive que prévu**

**Emmett : Je suis vraiment désolé ma crevette**

**- Je t'en veux pas, tu pouvais pas savoir**

**Edward : Comment tu vas faire avec ta moto ?**

**- J'ai appelé mon père, pour qu'il la remorque quand il viendra me chercher **

En parlant du loup, Charlie était là, avec sa voiture de police, la discrétion chez les Swan, c'est pas la première des qualités.

J'embrassais furtivement mon amoureux, saluais le reste du groupe, puis rejoignit la voiture.

Mon père chargea ma moto sur la remorque à l'aide d'Emmett, qui la lui proposa gentiment.

**Charlie : Un nouveau petit ami ?**

**- Tu dis ça comme ci j'en avais un toutes les semaines**

**Charlie : Non, c'est juste que je suis heureux de savoir que tu as des amis**

**- Mon père m'a dit d'avancer, alors je l'écoute**

**Charlie : Tu as raison, c'est bon pour toi**

Je souris à l'idée de savoir que j'étais bonne comédienne.

Je n'avais pas avancé, pas le moins du monde, mes nouveaux amis ne servait que de façade, comme un gilet en plein hiver, il me réchauffait mais jamais complètement, me rappelant que j'ai toujours froid.

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital, une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Mon père grimaça en me voyant soulever mon tee-shirt, exposant mes plaies quelques peu réouvertes.

**Dr Cullen : Tu ne devrais pas faire beaucoup d'effort**

**Charlie : Vous parlez à un mur**

**Dr Cullen : Tu mets en danger ta guérison Bella**

**- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès**

Si il savait que c'est son fils aîné qui avait provoqué leur réouverture.

Dr Cullen : Je vais devoir recoudre ça

Sans anesthésie ? (soudain paniquée)

Dr Cullen : Je n'anesthésie que ton abdomen Bella, pas d'inquiétudes...je vais te donner des anti-douleurs plus forts, tu dois souffrir le martyr

Les anti-douleurs hier, m'avait fait planer, je voulais à tout prix recommencer, tellement ça avait été jouissif de n'être qu'un souffle, j'étais tellement légère, souple, dans un autre monde.

**- J'en pleure la nuit**

**Dr Cullen : Mais fait attention à la dose, il s'agit de morphine, à forte dose, elle devient une drogue**

**- Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux ?**

Qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre !

**Dr Cullen : Si tu suis ma prescription, il n'y a aucun danger...on se reverra dans un mois, pour constater ta guérison **

Je sautais intérieurement, de la morphine, c'était mieux que tout ce que je voulais !

J'allais être loin de ce que je suis pendant quelques heures.

**Dr Cullen : Tu viens chez nous ce soir ?**

**- Je ne crois pas, je dois faire à dîner pour mon père, il travaille tard ce soir**

**Charlie : Ce serait mieux au contraire, avec un doc à la maison, je te saurais en sécurité...et puis, je peux commander une pizza**

**- Il y a un gratin de pomme de terre dans le frigo, réchauffes le, y a aussi une tarte au fraise**

**Charlie : Bien**

**Dr Cullen : Rosalie va être heureuse...Charlie, vous pouvez la déposer tout de suite après, les enfants sont à la maison**

**Charlie : Il faut qu'elle prenne des vêtements de rechange quand même**

**- « Elle » a des habits de rechange dans son sac, j'en ai tout le temps, maladroite comme je suis, je tombe souvent dans la boue**

Après avoir recousu mes plaies, le docteur me donna directement mes médicaments.

De nouveau sur pieds, enfin presque, Charlie m'emmena chez les Cullen. C'était la deuxième fois que je me rendais chez eux.

**Charlie : Appelles moi si je dois venir te chercher **

**- Tu seras là ce week-end ?**

**Charlie : Non, une grosse enquête à Seattle, je repasserais tout à l'heure pour te donner des vêtements pour le week-end **

**- J'ai un sac dans la buanderie, il me serre pour les week-end à Phœnix, amène le moi**

**Charlie : Protèges toi avec ton petit ami**

**- Avec mon abdomen, je risque pas de faire grand chose**

Je fus heureuse d'être aussi organisée, je détestais que mon père entre dans ma chambre, ça lui faisait trop de peine.

Je descendis de voiture, pour rejoindre le perron. Je frappais à la porte, ce fut Esmée qui m'ouvrit, le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Bonjour Madame Cullen**

**Esmée : Tu ne m'appelles pas Esmée, je te laisse sur le perron**

**- Bonsoir Esmée (souriante)**

Elle me fit entrer, prenant mon sac, et ma veste

**Esmée : Ça fera plaisir aux enfants que tu sois là**

**- Vous êtes sûre que ça ne vous dérange pas ?**

**Esmée : Tu rigoles, t'es la bienvenue ma puce**

Cette femme était aussi généreuse que ses enfants.

**Esmée : Rosalie et Edward sont dans le salon, une dispute sexiste sur le fait que Rosie veuille ouvrir un centre de customisation automobile...je te laisse, le dîner sur le feu**

**- Oh ! Oui allez y**

Elle me laissa à l'entrée, je rejoignis le salon.

**- Mon petit ami essaierait il de dissuader sa sœur de réaliser ses rêves ! (les mains sur les hanches)**

Tous les deux se retournèrent vers moi, surprit de me voir apparemment.

Edward fut le premier à réagir, il se précipita sur moi, mais je l'arrêtais de la main.

**- Hop hop hop ! Ton père m'a recousu l'abdomen, donc pas d'accolades ou sinon, il me tue !**

Mon amoureux déposa un baiser sur mon front.

**Rosalie : Je pensais que tu ne devais pas venir**

**- Mon père est à Seattle pour le week-end, il a pensé que je serais mieux ici**

**Rosalie : Le week-end, cool**

**- Où je peux installer mes affaires ?**

**Rosalie : Ça dépend, tu dors dans la chambre d'ami ou dans la chambre d'Edward ?**

Elle m'envoya un regard coquin.

**- Sans hésitation dans la chambre de mon Apollon**

**Rosalie : Dis le pas à Emmett, il risque de vous charrier longtemps**

**- Edward : Montons alors**

Il prit mon sac, puis passa devant pour que je le suive. De toutes les pièces aménagées dans cette magnifique maison, la chambre d'Edward était la plus belle, elle représentait à merveille ce qu'il était.

De la musique à n'en plus finir, d'innombrables bouquins, je compris soudain, à quel point on se ressemblaient sur ce point.

**- T'es sûr que ça ne te dérangera pas ?**

**Edward : Tu rigoles ! **

Avant qu'il n'ai pu se retourner, j'étais devant lui. Je me sentais différente quand j'étais proche de son regard.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, voulant à tout prix reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Ses baisers avaient le goût d'être unique, ma friandise préférée était toute fade face à ses baisers.

Il plaqua ses mains sous mes fesses, me soulevant, j'entourais mes jambes autour de sa taille.

A taille égale, notre baiser prit une tournure beaucoup, beaucoup plus passionnel, presque animal.

Il nous posa sur son lit, pour la première fois, je glissais mes mains sous son tee shirt, dessinant dans une lente douceur, les grandes lignes de son torse.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose vibrait dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon, vibrant plusieurs fois de suite, il s'agissait d'un appel.

Rapidement je me détachais des lèvres de mon amoureux, pour répondre.

**- Allo...J'arrive**

Je raccrochais, puis descendit du lit.

**Edward : Qu'est ce qui y a ?**

**- Mon père est en bas, avec des vêtements de rechange et il ne veut pas descendre de voiture**

Avant de sortir, je lui soufflais la plus douce des menaces.

**- Ne crois pas que je vais m'arrêter là, avec mes anti-douleurs, on va jouer longtemps**

Comme à mon habitude, je lui embrassais le torse, puis sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre mon père.

**Charlie : J'ai ramené ton ordinateur pour que tu puisses communiquer avec ta mère**

**- Merci papa**

Je posais mes affaires dans la chambre d'Edward, il n'était pas là. Je redescendis pour le chercher, mais je souris quand je vis Emmett et Rosalie s'embrassaient sur le sofa.

**- Hum intéressant ! Je peux venir aussi**

**Emmett : La crevette, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je suis venue prendre ma revanche d'hier**

Il comprit tout de suite de quoi je parlais. Hier, on s'étaient battu sur « Need for Speed », il avait gagné 3 fois de suite.

**Emmett : T'as peur de rien**

**- Surtout pas de toi...je propose qu'on joue pour quelque chose aujourd'hui**

**Emmett : Genre quoi ?**

**- Genre de l'argent**

**Emmett : T'es prête à te faire dépouiller, pas grave, tu connais les risques**

Je ris face à cette remarque.

**- 50$ pour celui qui gagne, en 3manches**

**Emmett : Tu peux faire mieux ! **

**- Hum 100$, c'est tout ce que j'ai en poche **

Mon grand ours me serra la main, pour conclure notre marché. Le reste du groupe était venu pour participer à la défaite de leur grand frère selon moi.

Manette en main, tous les deux debout, le jeu commença.

Emmett gagna la première manche. Ah là là, monsieur n'a pas la victoire silencieuse !

Je gagnais la deuxième, contrairement à lui, je souris simplement.

Le dernier tour fut serrer, nous battant à trouver un raccourci pour aller plus vite.

**- Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! C'est qui la reine ? Qui s'est fait battre par une fille**

A l'opposé de ma première victoire, celle ci fut très bruyante, je dansais partout autour d'Emmett, enfin vu comment je marchais, je ne dansais pas vraiment, je bougeais, le billet de 100$ dans les mains.

**Esmée : Les enfants à table !**

On quitta tous le salon, pour rejoindre la grande table familiale dans la cuisine.

Esmée s'était démené pour nous offrir un dîner, ça se voyait.

**- Merci Esmée pour votre hospitalité**

**Esmée : Je t'en prie ma puce, c'est avec plaisir**

Le docteur Cullen arriva très peu de temps après, prenant place à l'autre bout de la table, en face de sa femme.

**Carlisle : Comment s'est passé la journée ?**

**Alice : Bella a battu Emmett au jeu vidéo**

**Emmett : Elle a triché !**

**- C'est pas mon genre !**

**Carlisle : Et les cours ?**

Chacun parcourra sa journée, exposant leur meilleur moment.

**Carlisle : Et toi Bella, tu vas mieux ?**

**- Disons que j'arrive à tenir debout 2heures d'affilée**

**Carlisle : Avant tes médicaments, prends une douche, ça te permettra de détendre tes muscles**

**- Bien doc**

Après le dîner, j'écoutais les conseils du docteur Cullen.

Ma douche avait eu le don de bien me détendre, merci du conseil doc !

Je m'enroulais dans une serviette, démêlais mes cheveux, pris mes médocs, puis rejoignis la chambre pour prendre des vêtements, je fus surprise de voir mon amoureux assit sur son lit, regardant la chaîne musical, en boxer.

**- Je t'ai pas entendu monté**

**Edward : Je suis très silencieux**

Je grimpais sur le grand lit, lui fit écarter les jambes, pour prendre place, dos à lui.

**Edward : Tes cheveux sentent très bon**

**- Merci**

Voulant continuer ce que nous faisions quelques heures auparavant, je pliais mes jambes, ce qui fit descendre la serviette jusqu'à mon entre-jambe.

Je souriais quand je sentis quelque chose gonflé derrière moi, contre mon dos.

Je pris la crème que j'avais déposé sur le lit avant de prendre ma douche, pour en appliquer un peu sur mes jambes.

Mon apollon décida d'entrer en action, il suivit ma main, caressant l'intérieur de mes cuisses, la caresse me fit palpiter le ventre.

**Edward : Tes jambes sont douces**

Sans arrêter sa caresse, il descendit, caressant à présent les lèvres de mon pubis

**Edward : Hum, entièrement épilé, on dit que le sexe a meilleur goût ainsi**

J'étais trop perdu pour lui répondre, mes lèvres gonflaient contre le bout de ses doigts.

Il s'attaqua à mon clitoris, le pinçant entre son pouce et son index.

Je n'en pouvais plus, il me torturait doucement, je fondais sous ses caresses, m'agrippant aux draps.

Sans m'y attendre, il pénétra un doigt dans mon vagin, légèrement humidifié.

Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

Mon cœur ne répondait plus, s'en était fini, j'allais mourir !

De son côté, il ne bougea pas.

De son autre main, il détacha ma serviette, me rendant entièrement nue.

**Edward : Une déesse servie sur un plateau d'argent**

Il prit dans sa main, mon sein gauche le malaxant avec brutalité, son majeur toujours en moi, se mit à bouger, caressant mes parois vaginales. Mon amoureux inséra un deuxième doigt, son index.

**- Hummmm !**

**Edward : Hum, rien de plus excitant qu'une femme a votre merci**

Cet homme allait me rendre folle. Il quitta mon sein, pour poser sa main sur ma cuisse gauche, faisant une pression pour que j'écarte encore plus les cuisses.

Ses doigts s'activèrent dans ma féminité, allant et venant de plus en plus vite.

**- Ahhh !**

Je me tordais sous cette pénétration, bien trop bonne !

Sa main gauche revint sur mon sein, le maltraitant à nouveau.

**Edward : Regardes toi en train de gémir, je vois bien que tu me supplies de continuer**

Oh que oui ! Ce mec était doué !

Il fit accélérer le mouvement, provoquant mon orgasme, je jouissais, et qu'est ce que c'était bon !

Il dégagea ses doigts qu'il fit glisser à la naissance de ma poitrine, jusqu'au nombril.

Ses doigts me manquaient déjà !

Des deux mains, mon amoureux me poussa de lui par les épaules, il sortit du lit, je me laissais tomber la tête sur l'oreiller.

En baissant le regard, mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son boxer. Oh mon Dieu ! La bosse qui marquait son érection était bien trop énorme !

Il sourit quand il me vit figé.

**Edward : Impressionné ? (sourire coquin aux lèvres)**

**- Pas du tout, j'ai vu mieux**

Il souria encore plus à ma remarque, il remonta sur le lit, et me chevaucha, sans se poser sur moi.

Mon amant s'approcha de mes lèvres, puis se jeta dessus, insérant sa langue, prenant possession de toute ma bouche.

Curieuse, je mis ma main dans son boxer.

Impossible que ce pénis entre en moi, je ne pourrais plus marcher pendant des semaines, et tout le monde se moquera de moi !

Je caressais tout de même son érection, il gémissait dans ma bouche, ne ralentissant pas notre baiser, toujours animal.

A bout de souffle, il se détacha rapidement, me souriant, ma main toujours dans son boxer.

**Edward : Tes mains sont faites pour ma queue, ma belle ! **

Il retira son boxer, sans que ma main ne quitte son pénis.

Mon adonis posa ses mains sur la mienne, pour que j'accélère le mouvement, je souriais quand il se cambra, il devait souffrir aussi !

Mais cette fois, à moi de prendre les rennes.

Enlevant mes mains, je nous fis basculer, pour pouvoir le chevaucher à mon tour.

Le pénis dressé, je le masturbais, rythmant mes caresses.

Edward ne quittait pas mon regard, son contrôlant parfaitement.

Voulant le surprendre à mon tour, je mis mon visage à hauteur de son érection, puis l'inséra dans ma bouche, je vis ses mains s'agrippaient aux draps. Je prenais plaisir à sucer cette grosse et grande sucette, reprenant le contrôle, il agrippa mes cheveux, accélérant le mouvement de va et vient, l'entendre souffler mon nom, me fit palpiter le bas du ventre.

Au bord de l'éjaculation, il me retira violemment. A nouveau, il nous fit basculer, pour me chevaucher.

**Edward : C'est la plus belle fellation que l'on m'ait faite !**

Il prit son pénis dans sa main droite, puis le positionna entre mes lèvres, je mouillais à nouveau, et abondamment, il éjacula entre elles.

**Edward : Hum, tu entends, c'est le cri que tu feras quand je t'aurais baisé tellement fort**

Son côté dominant me faisait encore plus jouir !

Sans attendre, il me pénétra avec une violence déconcertante, m'arrachant un cri, qu'il étouffa dans sa main gauche.

Il souria.

**Edward : Chuttt...tu ne voudrais pas que toute la maison sache que je suis en train de te faire du mal !**

Je découvrais ce mec dans chaque mot qu'il disait, et j'en étais diablement amoureuse.

Il posa chacune de ses mains sur mes genoux, et écarta mes jambes, jusqu'à que chaque genoux touchent le matelas. La pénétration fut encore plus bonne.

**Edward : Une pute n'a pas les jambes aussi écartée que les tiennes !**

Les jambes écartées, il se dégagea de mon vagin, j'en gémis face au manque.

**Edward : Oh regardez cette frimousse, je lui manque déjà**

Avec la même brutalité que tout à l'heure, il me pénétra à nouveau, commençant une danse des plus érotiques. Je gémissais, je hurlais dans sa main qui étouffer mes cris !

Il allait et partait avec une vitesse des plus troublantes, jusqu'à en faire bouger le lit, qui semblait tout à coup fragile.

Reprenant possession de mes lèvres, il donnait des coups butoirs plus fort.

C'était un professionnel, il savait ce qu'il faisait, et il était horriblement doué, inqualifiablement doué !

Après plusieurs minutes à me baiser violemment, il éjacula en moi, le suivant de près.

Essoufflé, il se laissa tomber sur le côté.

De mon côté, je n'en pouvais plus, mes jambes tremblaient encore !

**Edward : T'es la plus belle des déesse !**

**- Tu m'as tué, je peux plus bouger !**

Il ria, puis me prit dans ses bras.

**Edward : Tu vas t'en remettre**

**- J'en suis pas sûre !**

C'était notre première fois ensemble, et j'étais déjà accro !

**- Passes moi ma sacoche, je dois prendre mes anti-douleurs, sinon, bonjour les douleurs horribles**

Il s'endormit une dizaine de minute plus tard.

Je m'aperçus que c'était la première fois que je n'entendais plus ma conscience me rappelait mon passé. Dans ses bras, je planais comme mes cachets le faisaient.

Pour la première fois depuis 2ans, j'étais heureuse, ailleurs, légère, et stupidement amoureuse.

Le lendemain, nous nous retrouvions avec le reste du groupe, en bas, en train de déjeuner.

Mes jambes avaient du mal à tenir debout, et j'avais d'horrible courbature !

**Alice : Ça vous dit d'aller en ville, histoire d'acheter des fringues**

**- Je suis d'accord, j'en ai besoin**

**Rosalie : On sortira en boite ce soir, les gars, vous êtes d'accord ?**

Tous les trois acquiescèrent en même temps.

Ayant la tête rempli de souvenirs de la nuit, mon regard était ancré dans celui d'Edward, ce que remarqua Emmett.

**Emmett : Vous êtes avec nous les amoureux ?**

**- Non**

**Emmett : Oh je vois ! Vous êtes passé à l'acte**

**- Ouais, c'était l'extase, si tu veux savoir**

**Emmett : J'ai vu quand t'as marché**

Il éclata de rire, avec Jasper.

**Rosalie : Bon, on prend une douche, on se rejoint ici dans une heure**

**- OK**

Je montais la première à la douche, l'eau chaude atténua la douleur de mes courbatures, je ne restais pas longtemps.

Je sursautais quand je vis Edward entrer dans la salle de bain.

**- Tu étais où ?**

**Edward : Ma mère avait besoin de quelque chose**

Je démêlais mes cheveux, Edward se posta derrière moi.

**Edward : T'as le don de sentir très bon**

**- C'est pour mieux te faire tourner la tête mon chéri**

De la main droite, il caressa ma cuisse arrière, ce qui me fit frissonner.

**Edward : Regardes toi, je te touche à peine, et tu fonds déjà**

J'arquais un sourcil, ce qu'il prit pour une invitation.

Il glissa sa main sous ma serviette, caressant du bout des doigts mes fesses, il avait raison, je fondais littéralement !

De son autre main, il détacha ma serviette, qui tomba rapidement au sol.

Je voulus me retourner pour l'embrasser, mais il plaqua ses mains sur mes hanches, m'empêchant de me retourner.

**Edward : C'est moi qui mène le jeu, toi, tu obéis, c'est tout !**

Son côté dominant m'excitait vraiment au plus haut point !

Il relâcha mes hanches, et retira son boxer.

C'est en me frôlant, que je vis qu'il était en érection, qu'il plaça entre mon entre-jambe.

**- Hummmm !**

Cette sensation de savoir qu'il était là, sans être en moi était la plus exquise des sensations !

Il écarta mes jambes du pied, puis fit de même avec mes poignets qui étaient sur le marbre froid des lavabos.

Sans m'y attendre, il inséra directement 2doigts dans mon vagin.

**- Ahhhhh ! Hummmm !**

Cette intrusion bien que brutale, était des plus kiffante !

**Edward : Quelle genre de fille es tu pour écarter les jambes dés qu'on te le demande ! Tu ne résistes même pas !**

A quoi bon ! J'étais à sa merci, je le savais et je n'avais pas envie de lutter !

Il fit revenir plusieurs fois ses doigts dans mon vagin, me faisant gémir de plaisir !

Mon amant resserra notre « étreinte », me faisant encore plus sentir son érection.

Sans me demander si j'étais prête, il prit possession de mon anus, Ahhhhhhhhhhh !

**Edward : Ton cul est fait pour la levrette ma belle !**

Mon apollon plaqua à nouveau ses mains sur mes hanches, puis se retira doucement, pour y rentrer avec plus d'agressivité.

J'en pouvais plus, j'allais mourir !

**Edward : Qu'est ce que t'es bonne dans cette position !**

Il démarra alors un long enchaînement de va et vient, avec des coups secs et violents.

Edward me surprit encore une fois, quand il ouvrit le tiroir gauche et en sortit un gode noir, en forme de pénis.

**Edward : Prépares toi à la double pénétration ma belle**

**- C'est...trop, je vais pas tenir ! (légèrement paniquée)**

**Edward : Je te demande pas ton avis**

Je le sentis éjaculer en moi. Mon orgasme suivit de près !

Il se retira, mais plaça rapidement le gode dans mon anus.

**Edward : Ne pleures pas, je sais qu'il est pas aussi gros que le mien, mais ça fera l'affaire**

Il me retourna, pour que je lui fasse face. Hypnotisée par son regard, il pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait !

**- T'es magnifique en dominant !**

Mon amoureux se jeta sur mes lèvres, me pénétra dans le même mouvement.

Woawww ! C'était donc ça la double pénétration, c'est violent au début, mais ça a du bon de se sentir posséder des deux côtés !

Il me fit l'amour plusieurs minutes, avant que je n'ai mon troisième orgasme, Edward éjacula quelques secondes après moi.

**- On va être en retard avec tes trucs de sadiques !**

**Edward : Pas grave, on a prit notre pieds trois fois de suite...c'est le principal (essoufflé)**

**- T'es un génie sexuel**

Il prit ma main et nous plongea sous la douche.

On arriva à Seattle une heure après.

**Jasper : On commence par quoi ?**

**- La lingerie**

**Emmett : Je suis d'accord**

Depuis notre nuit, Edward et moi ne nous lâchions plus, toujours enlacés. Je n'avais jamais été aussi fusionnel avec un petit ami.

Dans les rayons, chacun accompagné de son conjoint, nous traversions les allées de lingerie fine. Je prenais peu soin de mon apparence vestimentaire, mais ma lingerie jamais, je mettais des heures à choisir le bon assortiment. Mes couleurs préférées : noir, bleu marine, et violet...et de la soie, toujours de la soie !

**Edward : Rien de plus sexy que de la dentelle !**

**- Rien de plus sexy que d'être nu !**

Nos lèvres ne se séparaient pas, ou peu.

Scellé à ses lèvres, nous jouions ensemble, encore et encore, toujours plus animal et plus bestial.

Après avoir choisit plusieurs modèles, on s'enferma dans les cabines d'essayages.

Sans aucune pudeur, je me déshabillais sous le regard coquin de mon amoureux, qui ne me quittait pas des yeux.

Devant le miroir, mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur mes plaies, où la douleur se réveillait.

**Edward : Elles te font mal ?**

**- Ça commence, elles chauffent**

A chaque fois qu'elles me faisaient mal, je sentais le sang bouillir sous elles.

Parfait comme il était, mon adonis posa ses mains froides sur les marques de mon accident.

Hum, ce que c'était bon ! Je posais ma tête sur son torse sous le soulagement.

**- Ça fait du bien**

**Edward : J'aime pas savoir que tu souffres**

**- Mes douleurs ne sont que physiques...je ne suis pas une de ses idiotes amoureuse, qui ne voit que par son mec...mais, il faut avouer que depuis que t'es là, ma conscience se tait, me laissant tout le loisir d'être entièrement avec toi**

**Edward : Heureux de pouvoir t'aider ma déesse**

**- : Bella, Edward sortez vos culs de cette cabine, y a des caméras**

C'était bien Emmett de nous interrompre à chaque fois !

**- Ta gueule gros ours !**

Je me rhabillais, Edward prit mes essayages et nous sortîmes de la cabine. Le reste du groupe nous attendait sur les sofas.

**Emmett : C'est pas serré pour faire des galipettes dans cette cabine !**

**- Ton grand frère me servait d'anti-douleur**

**Rosalie : Si tu te sens pas bien, on part**

**- Faudra qu'on se pose dans une heure, mais sinon ça va**

Nos courses suivantes furent le supermarché.

Comme tout à l'heure, chacun s'éparpilla dans les rayons.

Après une longue après-midi de shopping, on arriva dans la grande villa des Cullen.

Je pensais tenir longtemps, mais ma tête n'en pouvait plus, je dormais sur l'épaule de mon amoureux.

Après avoir déchargé nos sachets, on se posa dans le salon. Je pris mon ordinateur, pour voir mes e-mails :

_**«Salut ma puce, c'est maman**_

_**J'ai plus de nouvelles de toi depuis ton accident, je m'inquiète ma belle**_

_**J'espère que tu vas bien, appelles moi, tu me manques ! »**_

J'avais complètement oublié.

Avant de lui répondre, j'insérais la carte mémoire de mon appareil photo dans mon ordinateur, pour voir mes photos.

Ma mère m'avait demandé si j'arrivais à m'y faire dans cette ville.

Edward se posa à côté de moi, il souria quand il vit la première photo, moi et Rosie lui embrassant chacun une joue, la deuxième nous montrait tous les deux enlacés dans une boutique de milk-shake.

J'envoyais 46photos au total de mes derniers mois, avec un e-mail :

_**« Coucou maman, c'est Bella**_

_**Quelle mauvaise fille je fais, de pas te donner de nouvelles !**_

_**Je t'ai envoyé quelques photos**_

_**Tu verras que je réussis petit à petit à faire partie du monde, et puis j'ai trouvé des gens géniaux**_

_**Edward, mon petit ami...t'y crois ça, mon petit ami, t'embrasses, et te dit qu'il prend soin de moi**_

_**Je me remets doucement de mon accident, le père d'Edward est mon médecin, il me surveille de près**_

_**Je vais bien, crois moi, je vais bien...je te fais d'énorme bisous, prend soin de toi, je t'aime maman »**_

Je fermais mon ordinateur ensuite.

**- Rosie, on a combien d'heures avant de sortir**

**Rosalie : 5heures, ensuite, on se prépare, on mange, on sort**

**- Je vais dormir, sinon je tiendrais pas**

Je dormis dans la chambre de mon amoureux, qui avait dormit avec moi apparemment.

J'avais dormi 3heures, et ça m'avait fait du bien. Je descendis pour voir ce qu'il se passait en bas, visiblement, il n'y avait qu'Esmée, dans la cuisine.

**- Bonsoir Esmée**

**Esmée : Bonsoir ma puce, tu t'es reposée ? (cassant des œufs)**

**- Oui, faut avouer que votre fille est une vraie pile électrique**

**Esmée : Déjà quand elle était petite, c'était dur de la suivre**

** -Je peux vous aider avec le dîner ?**

**Esmée : Non, ça ira ma belle, tu devrais aller te rendormir, la soirée va être dynamique**

**- Si je dors encore, je ne me réveille plus**

Elle souria à ma remarque.

Ne voulant pas la déranger plus, je quittais la cuisine, pour rejoindre le salon, je souris en voyant le piano.

Je m'installais devant l'instrument, qu'est ce que je rêver d'en avoir un quand j'étais petite.

Je me mis à jouer l'une de mes chansons préférée : « Warwick Avenue » de Duffy.

J'étais folle de ce que provoquer le piano en moi. Il était à mes yeux, le plus bel instrument au monde. C'était Kenzo qui m'avait apprit à y jouer. Je bloquais directement ma mémoire, pour ne pas y penser, sinon je ressasserais ce souvenir toute la soirée.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde commençait à se préparer pour sortir.

Après une longue douche, je sortis, serviette sur le dos, Edward venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

**- Tu sais pas où j'ai mis mes sacs ?**

**Edward : Dans le dressing**

Me restant une heure avant que l'on descende, je m'allongeais sur le lit. En baissant les yeux, je vis mon amoureux nu, je souris.

J'écartais les jambes, lui offrant mon intimité.

**Edward : T'as pas le droit de faire ça !**

**- Faire quoi ?**

Edward vint près de moi. Je me relevais, restant assise sur le lit, je caressais du bout des doigts son pénis.

**- J'ai envie que tu me fasses des trucs avec cette grosse sucette**

Edward me porta jusqu'à la salle de bain et me posa sur le marbre froid, puis referma la porte.

**Edward : Je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de faire ça**

Il fit pourtant tout le contraire, mon amoureux caressa du bout des doigts mes lèvres intimes, j'en tremblais tellement c'était bon !

Edward : Regardes toi, on dirait une traînée à écarter les jambes comme tu le fais

J'ai pas de problèmes à être (frémissant sous ses caresses)... une salope avec toi

Il me souria, puis déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres intimes, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, je sentis sa langue lécher le centre de ma féminité.

J'hoquetais face à cette nouvelle sensation. Ce mec savait décidément me faire plaisir.

Mon amoureux me fit écarter les jambes pour que je le ressente pleinement.

**- Humm ! Continues, c'est trop bon !**

Du bout de langue, il pénétra l'entrée de mon vagin. S'en était trop, mon cœur ne répondait plus. Ma main s'agrippait dans ses cheveux, l'incitant à plus.

Décrire ce qu'il se passait en moi à cet instant, était impossible !

L'orgasme arriva, je le relevais par la crinière pour ne pas éjaculer sur lui.

Edward m'embrassa à pleine bouche, désirant son corps en entier, je serra son pénis dans ma main, le faisant gémir contre ma bouche. Il fit un mouvement de bassin, s'enfonçant entre mes doigts

**Edward : C'est que...tu sais y faire...ma salope (le souffle erratique)**

**- Baises moi comme tu sais si bien le faire**

Il releva mes jambes sur ses épaules, et me pénétra dans le plus violent des mouvements.

**- Ahhh ! Putain ! Encore !**

**Edward : Encore quoi ? (le ton grave)**

**- Fais moi encore plus mal !**

Il ressortit et revint avec plus de force.

**- Oh putain !**

Mon Apollon allait et venait toujours avec plus de force, j'avais en moi l'être le plus doué en terme de sexualité, il savait me faire jouir en une poignet de seconde ! Nous jouissîmes dans un dernier coup de bassin.

**- Je vais devoir reprendre une douche**

**Edward : Ça me dérange pas si on la prend tout les deux**

**- On fera comment pendant la semaine, on pourra pas se voir**

**Edward : Je serais capable de te faire l'amour devant tout le monde**

**- 3fois en à peine 24h, on est accro**

Soudain, il me prit le visage dans sa main.

**Edward : Ne crois jamais que je suis avec toi juste pour le sexe, je t'aime avant tout**

**- C'est dommage, parce que moi je t'aime juste pour le sexe**

**Edward : Petite insolente !**

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était prêt.


	6. Passion et fusion

Salut, merci beaucoup pour vos messages, qui me font vraiment plaisir...voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira toujours

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Passion et fusion**

Le lundi : c'est reparti pour une semaine de cours

Après deux heures de cours, à être toute seule, je retrouvais Angela, en chimie.

**Salut l'intello (lui souriant)**

**Angela : Salut la bagarreuse (déposant un baiser sur ma joue)**

On s'installa sur nos tables, je fus gênée quand je m'aperçus qu'Angela me fusillait du regard.

**Tu comptes me dire ce qui te prend pour me regarder comme ça ?**

**Angela : Je comptes peu à tes yeux, pour que tu ne me racontes pas ta vie amoureuse**

**Dis moi ce que tu veux savoir ?**

**Angela : Il paraît que toi et Cullen, ça s'est fait **

**Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**Angela : Vous sortez ensemble **

**Ah oui**

**Angela : Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ?**

**Quel question, bien sûr que oui ! (c'est une évidence)**

**Angela : Dois je te rappeler qu'ici, on est pas aussi ouvert sur la sexualité qu'à Phœnix**

**J'avais oublié que mademoiselle Weber n'avait toujours pas couché avec son petit ami de 10mois**

**Angela : Te moques pas ! Je suis pas encore prête ! (me tapant gentillement le bras)**

**Désolée, mais faut avouer que je me demande comment tu fais !**

**Angela : On parle pas de moi là, racontes**

**Je vais te raconter, mais attention**

**Angela : On ne s'est jamais vu**

**C'est passionnel, j'arrive à peine à me détacher de lui, j'ai envie de lui tout le temps, je me sens bien**

**Angela : Ça va pas trop vite ?**

**J'aime que ça aille trop vite, le fait qu'on soit aussi fusionnel, nous oblige à nous voir tout le temps**

**Angela : On dirait que tu te drogues à son parfum (me souriant)**

**C'est exactement ça ! Ça fait accélérer le cœur, tout va trop vite mais doucement en même temps**

**Angela : On dirait que t'es accro !**

**C'est pire que ça, je l'ai dans le sang ce type**

**Angela : Tu sais qu'avant toi, il n'est jamais sorti avec une fille d'une lycée**

**Ça m'enlève le problème de l'ex hystérique !**

Elle souria à ma remarque. La sonnerie marqua la fin de notre cours de chimie.

**Tu manges avec nous ?**

**Angela : J'aurais aimé, mais Eric veut qu'on mange avec Mike**

**Comme tu voudras, à plus ma puce**

Je lui embrassais la joue, je fus surprise d'être aussi affective avec les gens. Cette ville me changeait, mon amour pour Edward m'avait changé !

Je quittais précipitamment la salle, pour rejoindre le reste du groupe, je m'arrêtais quand mon portable vibra :

_**« On mange dehors, je t'ai prit à manger, dépêches toi, tes lèvres me manques »**_

Si il savait à quel point moi aussi !

Je courus presque à travers les couloirs, pour les rejoindre.

Après 5minutes à presque courir, j'étais arrivée à leur table.

**Hello tout le monde**

Je saluais tout le monde de la main. Je souris devant mon amoureux qui m'ouvra les bras, je le chevauchais, me retrouvait dos aux autres, pas très poli mais bon !

Installé sur ses genoux, il joua doucement avec mes lèvres, déposant de court baiser, avant de coller ses lèvres au miennes, jouant et rejouant avec nos langues. Hum, divin !

**Jasper : Sérieux les gars on mange ! (la bouche imitant le dégoût)**

**C'est bon, on arrête**

Je me détachais de mon amant à contre cœur, restant tout de même sur ses genoux.

**Rosalie : Vous sentez pas cette douce odeur de vacances, c'est bon**

**M'en parles pas, je suis trop pressé...vous avez des projets ?**

**Jasper : Rosie et moi, on part pour New York, nos parents veulent nous voir**

**Ils veulent vous voir, mais ils ne veulent pas se déplacer (curieuse)**

**Rosalie : Que veux tu !**

**Alice : Faut qu'on trouve un truc à faire pendant les grandes vacances, on a déjà tout fait**

**Si je retiens bien, Emmett aime faire de la route ?**

**Emmett : Yes**

**Jasper, tu voudrais voir New York ?**

**Jasper : Exact (acquiesçant de la tête)**

**Alice, tu aimes les boutiques les plus luxueuses ?**

**Alice : Oh oui ! (tapant dans ses mains)**

**Rosie, tu veux de l'aventure ?**

**Rosalie : C'est ça**

**Et Edward, tu veux quelque chose de culturel**

**Edward : Où tu veux en venir ?**

Je descendis des genoux de mon amoureux pour leur faire face.

**Un Road Trip à 6, un maximum d'argent, et on fait le tour des États-Unis ou du reste de la planète, on s'arrêtera dans les grandes villes qui nous font envie, on a 2mois, donc on a le temps**

Le regard de mes 5amis s'illuminèrent face à mon idée.

Je me souvenais qu'il y a 2ans, nous avions prévu avec mes meilleurs amis de faire la même chose.

**Emmett : C'est une idée géniale la crevette ! (enjoué)**

**C'est long à mettre en place par contre, donc il faudra qu'on prépare bien le truc, argent pour nos dépenses personnels, la nourriture, et l'hôtel dans le cas ou il n'y a pas d'auberge**

**Rosalie : C'est l'idée du siècle !**

**On peut pas se voir ce soir, mon père reçoit et je dois être là, mais on se voit demain soir**

La sonnerie marqua la fin de notre déjeuner.

**On se voit à 17heures**

Ils acquiescèrent tous, avant de partir en cours. Je restais là avec mon amoureux.

**Tu vas pas en cours ?**

**Edward : J'ai une heure de libre**

**T'as de la chance**

**Edward : Restes avec moi, tu diras que tu ne te sentais pas bien**

**Sécher, ce n'est pas mon genre monsieur**

**Edward : On s'est à peine vu depuis ce matin !**

**Comment résister avec ces yeux !**

Mon adonis me prit la main, on marcha une minute avant de trouver une table isolée à l'arrière du lycée, cachée par les grands sapins.

Comme tout à l'heure, il prit place sur le banc, je le chevauchais pour lui faire face.

**Edward : T'as prévu quelque chose pendant les vacances de printemps ?**

**Je vais voir ma mère, elle me manque**

**Edward : Tu restes les 2semaines**

**Je sais pas encore, elle bouge beaucoup avec Phil**

**Edward : Tu vas me manquer (la bouille triste)**

**Pas autant qu'à moi**

Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes, ne me lassant pas d'y goûter, comme à chaque fois, il devint vite passionné, nous laissant pas le temps de respirer, les mains de mon amant se firent plus pressante contre mon corps, se glissant sous ma chemise, qu'il finit par déboutonner, sans pour autant l'enlever.

**On pourrait nous voir (regardant autour de moi)**

**Edward : Aucun risque, personne ne vient ici**

L'envie de lui se fit sentir, mes mains se firent plus baladeuse, stoppant leur promenade sur le fruit de mes fantasmes, à travers son pantalon, je caressais son pénis qui gonflé sous mes mains.

Il défit sa braguette.

**Edward : Lèves toi vite fait**

Je me levais, il souleva ma jupe, baissa légèrement son pantalon suivit de son boxer. Je me rassis.

Son pénis se dressa devant moi. Je le pris dans mes mains, le caressant de la base jusqu'au bout.

Pendant que je le masturbais, mon amoureux glissa sa main sous ma culotte, je gémis face à sa main froide !

**Hummmm ! (mordant ma lèvre inférieure)**

Il caressa mes lèvres intimes où le sang chaud les faisait gonflées, Edward finit par insérer un doigt dans mon vagin, me faisant sursauter légèrement !

**Edward : Hum, t'aimes ça (sourire aux lèvres)**

Il ne quittait pas mon regard, faisant aller et revenir son majeur dans mon intimité. Je me cambrais de plaisir.

**Ahhhhh !**

J'éjaculais dans sa main, après un orgasme des plus bons.

Edward me souleva par les hanches, prit son érection dan sa main gauche et me pénétra, puis me lâcha sur celui ci, toute la longueur pénétra en moi.

**Ahhh !**

**Edward : Hum, une pute ne cède pas aussi facilement que toi !**

C'était l'extase ! j'avais envie de bouger plus vite. Edward guida mes mouvements, par ses mains sur mes hanches

**Oh putain, j'en veux encore plus**

Sans attendre, il glissa sa main derrière, sous ma culotte, et pénétra deux doigts dans mon anus !

Ce mec s'est vraiment y faire, pour me faire craquer !

**Ahhh ! C'est trop bon**

**Edward : C'est toi qui est trop bonne !**

Pour faire étouffer mes gémissement, il m'embrassa à pleine bouche, discutant avec ma langue. Sentant l'orgasme arrivait, mon Apollon glissa sa main entre nous, et pressa mon clitoris entre ses doigts.

Notre jouissance vint en même temps.

**Tu me crois si je te dis que j'ai tout le temps envie de toi !**

**Edward : Tu me crois si je te dis que tu obsèdes mes nuits, tellement t'es bandante !**

Je me retirais de lui, prit un mouchoir dans mon sac et m'essuyer les cuisses du sperme de mon amant. Edward fit la même chose, puis nous rhabillâmes rapidement.

**Tu sais qu'on provoque le destin à pas nous protéger**

**Edward : Chair contre chair, c'est beaucoup mieux**

**De toute façon, j'ai un implant dans le bras, je risque pas grand chose**

Habillés, je me réinstallais sur ses genoux.

**Restons sage pour cette fois ci**

**Edward : T'es la tentation en personne !**

Les 15minutes qui nous rester, nous les passâmes à s'embrasser, sans presque jamais se lâcher.

A 17heures, Edward fut le seul sur le parking, il m'attendait, adossé à sa voiture, le sourire aux lèvres quand il me vit, j'étais amoureuse de son sourire, je l'embrassais, contente de le revoir après autant d'heures de cours.

**Où sont les autres ?**

**Edward : Ils sont déjà partis, exposé à préparer**

On arriva rapidement, il se gara un peu avant d'arriver chez moi, ainsi nous pouvions nous embrasser sans le regard assassin de mon père.

**Je t'appelle ce soir, après que je sois libre**

Mon amoureux se détourna de moi, pour regarder devant.

Ah voilà Jacob, un ami d'enfance.

**C'est Jacob, avec son père, on se connait depuis qu'on est tout petit**

**Edward : Il est musclé ! (fronçant les sourcils)**

**Mort de rire, me dit pas que t'es jaloux !**

**Edward : Y a de quoi quand même**

**Je vois pas...bon, mon père va m'engueuler si je suis en retard**

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser, il fit durer notre baiser, je souris contre ses lèvres pour sa jalousie.

**T'as aucune raison de te démonter face à un tas de muscles**

Je descendis de sa voiture, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose.

Je sentais bien qu'il me suivait du regard. J'arrivais devant mes invités, accueillis avec un grand sourire.

**Les hormones ne sont pas très bonnes pour l'organisme**

**Jacob : Que le fruit d'un dur travail petite insolente (gonflant son torse)**

Il me prit dans ses bras. Je sursautais en entendant une voiture partir à toute vitesse, Edward.

**Jacob : Ton petit ami ?**

**Ouais**

**Jacob : Désolé**

**T'inquiètes pas, il est un peu excessif**

**- : On ne me dit pas bonjour**

**Bonsoir Billy (me penchant pour lui donner une brève accolade)**

On entra dans la maison. Je me mis à la cuisine accompagné par Jacob, pendant que nos pères discutaient de baseball.

**Ça doit bien faire 10ans qu'on s'est pas vus**

**Jacob : C'est de ta faute, tu ne viens plus depuis bien longtemps**

**Désolé**

**Jacob : Alors qu'est ce que tu as fait de beau depuis qu'on se voit plus ?**

J'ai tué des gens, fait de la prison, et une cure de désintox...

**Pas grand chose, tu sais la routine d'une lycéenne**

**Jacob : Et qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?**

**Envie de changer d'air, ma mère avait envie de bouger avec son nouveau mari, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de mieux connaître mon père**

**Jacob : Moi qui croyait que tu venais pour moi (faussement outré)**

**Surtout pour ça ! (lui embrassant la joue)**

Le dîner prêt, on passa à la table. Je voyais mon père rire, mais ce soir, il s'était lâché et moi aussi, ça avait été une excellente soirée. Ça faisait tellement de bien cette ambiance faite de rire, et d'anecdotes.

Mais toute bonne chose à une fin, Jacob et son père quittèrent la maison sur les coups de 22heures.

**Charlie : Le dîner était vraiment excellent**

**J'ai été heureuse de voir Jacob**

**Charlie : Et moi, j'ai été heureux de te voir rire autant**

**Je te l'ai dit, j'avance vraiment**

Je crois que pour une fois, c'était vrai. J'avais plus de facilité à m'amuser maintenant qu'auparavant.

**Charlie : Je vais monter dormir, je suis crevé**

**Je vais te suivre après avoir rangé la table**

**Charlie : Tu peux faire ça demain**

**T'inquiètes pas, ça prendra pas longtemps**

Une vingtaines de minutes plus tard, j'étais dans ma chambre, assise en tailleur, attendant que le sommeil me vienne, pour une fois j'avais décidé de ne pas prendre de morphine pour chercher une quelconque sensation, je ne voulais pas m'être guéri d'une dépendance pour en commencer une autre. Mon portable vibra sur le matelas, affichant un message d'Edward.

**_« Toujours pas seule ? _»**

Oups, j'avais complètement de l'appeler !

_**« Si, je viens de me mettre dans mon lit, j'arrive pas à dormir...B »**_

_**« Tu peux sortir de chez toi en douce ?...E »**_

_**« Pourquoi ?...B »**_

_**« On restera dans ma voiture, sur la route qui donne sur la forêt ...E»**_

_**« On va être crevé en cours demain !..B »**_

_**« Je commence à 10heures et toi 9, je partirais à 3heures du mat'...E »**_

_**« Dépêches toi, je t'attend sur le perron, éteint tes phares en arrivant ...B»**_

Edward arriva 5minutes après que je sois sortie, je montais, puis il roula, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de chez moi.

Garé, il éteignit les phares, passa sur la banquette arrière.

**Tu fais quoi ?**

**Edward : On sera mieux derrière**

J'en fis de même, m'asseyant à côté de lui, puis je fis avancer le siège conducteur, il fit la même chose avec le siège passager.

Ayant plus d'espace, je chevauchais mon amoureux pour lui faire face.

**C'est sûr je suis beaucoup mieux ici, que dans mon lit**

**Edward : Ton dîner s'est bien passé ?**

**Il s'est bien passé**

**Edward : Bien, genre je me suis amusé mais je préfère pas te le dire ou genre bien, mais sans plus**

**J'étais pas vraiment là, je pensais à toi**

Il a pas besoin de tout savoir !

**Edward : Menteuse**

**Mauvaise nouvelle, pendant 5jours, tu ne vas pas pouvoir me toucher**

**Edward : Je hais les problèmes du mois (la mine dégoûtée)**

**On est deux, mais c'est pas pour ça, que t'as pas le droit de faire ça**

Je pris ses mains, et les posais sous mon tee-shirt, il souria, remontant plus haut, caressant ma poitrine nue.

Excitée, je l'embrassais à pleine bouche, l'agrippant par les cheveux, me frottant contre lui, frictionnant nos bassins, qui réveilla notre désir.

**Edward : Arrêtes de faire ça, je vais pas tenir (tendu)**

**Peut pas, dès que je t'embrasse, je me contrôle plus**

**Edward : Tu dors chez moi demain soir ?**

**Je sais pas si mon père sera pour, faut que je plaide ma cause**

**Edward : Faut qu'on organise notre projet de vacances**

**Hum, 2mois avec toi, j'ai hâte !**

**Edward : 2mois ensemble, tu fatigueras très vite**

**Pourquoi dont ?**

**Edward : Je te sauterais tellement de fois**

**Ça me dérange pas d'être ton objet sexuel ! (sourire aux lèvres)**

Il plaqua mon visage contre le sien, pour m'embrasser, à nouveau transporter, je me frottais contre lui, ses mains maltraitant ma poitrine gonflée par mes menstruations.

**J'en peux plus, j'ai envie de toi (à bout de souffle)**

**Edward : Encore 5jours, et tu crieras sous mes coups de rein (souriant)**

**C'est pas la prétention qui t'étouffes !**

**Edward : Tu t'entendrais, « Hum, vas y continue », « encore » (imitant mes gémissements)**

**Idiot (toute rougissante)**

**Edward : Rougis pas, tu m'excites encore plus quand tu gémis **

**Angela m'a dit que tu n'étais jamais sorti avec une fille du lycée, comment ça se fait ?**

**Edward : Elles ne m'ont jamais intéressé**

**Perso, je trouve Lauren très belle**

Il ria à ma remarque.

**Edward : T'es sérieuse ?**

**Bien sûr que oui**

**Edward : Cette nana est horrible, avec tout ce gloss...et toi, personne d'autre ne t'intéresse ?**

**Mike Newton, sans hésitation**

**Edward : Rassures moi, tu rigoles ! (pouffant de rire)**

**Bien sûr que non, il a beaucoup de charme **

**Edward : Ses baisers auront-ils aussi bon goût que ceux là ?**

Il souleva mon tee-shirt, et baisa mon sein gauche, tout en pétrissant l'autre. Ces mains expertes me rendaient folle ! J'en soufflais de plaisir !

Je lui fis relever la tête pour emprisonner ses lèvres, qu'est ce que j'aimais jouer avec sa langue !

**On va devoir se quitter**

**Edward : Pas encore**

**Il est 3h30**

Le lendemain, c'était Rosalie qui était venu me chercher, elle souria en voyant que je portais mes lunettes de soleil.

**Rosalie : Sale nuit ?**

**M'en parles pas, ton frère est venu dans la nuit, du coup peu de temps pour dormir**

**Rosalie : Je sais, je l'ai vu revenir...vous êtes pas possible vous deux, vous êtes accro !**

**Je sais, il m'obsède !**

**Rosalie : Tu l'obsèdes aussi, il tourne en rond quand t'es pas là**

**C'est pas ça le pire, on va pas pouvoir se toucher pendant encore 4jours !**

**Rosalie : Ouille, je sais ce que ça fait, Emmett est frustré à chaque fois pendant cette période là**

Ah là là, vivement le week-end !

A 12heures, nous nous retrouvâmes avec le groupe autour de notre table, dans le parc.

**Mauvaise nouvelle, je vais pas pouvoir venir ce soir, j'ai un gros devoir demain que je dois voir**

**Alice : Tu peux pas faire ça chez nous ?**

**Impossible, avec Edward dans les parages, je vais penser à des trucs pas très catholiques, Emmett va m'embêter, et toi Alice, tu vas vouloir me lisser les cheveux**

**Alice : C'est pas de ma faute, tes cheveux sont sublimes (caressant mes cheveux)**

Nous avions finis notre déjeuner en parlant de notre projet de vacances.

Le reste de la semaine passa à une vitesse folle.

J'étais surexcitée à l'idée d'être au week-end.

Mon père m'avait autorisé à dormir chez Rosalie.

Vendredi fut une belle journée, quand je vis que mes règles avaient prit fin.

C'était Rosalie qui était venue me chercher, puisque Edward avait commencé plutôt.

Rosalie : Pourquoi t'as le sourire d'une idiote sur les lèvres ?

**Je peux passer le week-end chez toi, et ma mauvaise période est passée**

**Rosalie : Hum, Edward va sauter de joie !**

**Je sais ! (tapant dans mes mains)**

J'avais hâte qu'on se voit à midi, n'ayant pas de cours en commun, à part pour la piscine, cette après-midi.

A la sortie de mon cours de physique, je vis de loin mon amoureux, rangé ses affaires dans son casier. Je me précipitais vers lui, puis me glissais entre lui et le casier.

**Bonjour Cullen**

**Edward : Bonjour Swan**

Il se jeta sur mes lèvres avant que je n'ajoute quelque chose.

**Tu veux savoir une bonne nouvelle**

**Edward : Dis **

Je me mis sur la pointe de pieds, pour souffler à son oreille.

**Je serais toute à toi à partir de ce soir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire**

En guise de réponse, il m'embrassa à pleine bouche, me soulevant pour être à taille égale.

Un surveillant nous rappela à l'ordre, nous rappelant qu'il s'agissait d'atteinte à la pudeur.

Ce qu'on faisaient chez nous, ça c'était une atteinte à la pudeur, s'embrasser, c'est juste une simple expression des sentiments !

On finit par rejoindre les autres à notre table habituel.

**Emmett : Vous savez pourquoi j'aime le vendredi**

**Y a moins de cours le vendredi, donc tu réfléchis moins**

**Emmett : Tu devrais faire carrière dans le comique, ça marcherait, surtout avec le physique que t'as**

**Je t'emmerde Cullen (lui montrant mon majeur)**

**Emmett : Je plaisante ma crevette, t'es très belle**

Il claqua un baiser sur ma joue pour se faire pardonner.

**Emmett : Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, j'aime le vendredi parce qu'on a piscine, qui dit piscine, dit détente**

**Edward : Qui dit piscine, dit ma déesse en maillot de bain**

**Rosalie : Mort de rire, obsédé**

Une demie heure plus tard, nous étions tous à la piscine. Dernier vendredi avant les vacances.

Je jouais sur le dos d'Emmett, nous poussions tous ceux qui se trouver près du bord.

Puis vint le tour d'Edward, qui voulait faire la même chose avec sa sœur jumelle.

Emmett s'approcha doucement, puis je poussais mon amoureux dans l'eau surprit que je l'ai pu « trahir ».

Emmett et moi sautâmes à notre tour dans l'eau, Edward me rejoindre.

**Edward : Tu vas me le payer ma belle !**

**Par devant ou par derrière ?**

Il souria, ayant comprit ce que je voulais dire.

Après une heure trente à jouer, le prof nous ordonna de sortir de l'eau pour rejoindre nos vestiaires.

Je me douchais, après toutes les autres à cause de Jasper qui voulait se venger. Je rejoignis ensuite mon vestiaire. Je sursautais quand je vis Edward y entrer après moi, refermant le verrou.

**Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**Edward : Tu vas payer ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure**

Sans que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre les miennes.

**Je viens de me doucher, et on va nous entendre**

**Edward : Ce sera de ta faute**

Avant que je ne le contredise, il me baillona de sa main et défi le haut de mon maillot de bain.

Il fit la même chose avec le bas.

**Edward : T'aimes jouer, on va jouer ! (le chuchotant à mon oreille)**

Le mannequin qui me servait de mec, m'embrassa, jouant du doigt avec mes lèvres intimes. Ces caresses me rendaient malade, c'était trop bon !

Je gesticulais face à ses doigts de fées. Ne trouvant pas équitable que je me retienne de gémir et pas lui, je glissais ma main dans son short de bain, prenant sa longueur, la caressant avec le pouce.

Je baissais son seule vêtement de mon autre main, il tomba à terre quelque seconde après, nous retrouvant nus tout les deux.

Mes mains le masturbais avec une délicate violence, imitant le rythme de la pénétration.

Je souris quand il gémit contre mes lèvres.

**Je sais te rendre fou aussi**

Perdant tout contrôle, il me retourna. Mon amoureux me fit plaquer les mains sur le mur, mais ayant un banc qui nous séparait, je me retrouvais légèrement cambrer, offrant mon cul au yeux d'Edward.

Il me fit écarter les jambes. Humm ! Je sentais son érection contre moi, toute droite, me promettant plaisir et 7ième ciel.

**Edward : Quelle petite pétasse tu fais dans cette position !**

**J'attends que tu me montres comment tu me puniras**

Mon amant me caressa les fesses du bout de son membre tendu, je pouvais avoir un orgasme rien que quand il faisait ça !

Sans aucune douceur, mais avec une brutalité des plus fortes, il pénétra son pénis dans mon anus.

**Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! Putain**

**Edward : Cries autant que tu veux, il n'y a personne pour te sauver**

Il redonna un coup de rein, plus fort que le précédent, claquant nos deux corps.

**C'est tout ce que tu sais faire !**

Je voulais le provoquer, obtenir plus de lui, j'aimais qu'il me fasse mal !

Edward commença une longue chaîne de mouvements brutaux, me faisant hurler de plaisir, butant jusqu'au plus profond de moi même.

Mon orgasme n'allait pas tarder, je ne voyais plus rien, je me sentais juste bien.

Mon amoureux ralentit le rythme, toujours en moi, il me releva, caressa mon intimité, pour ensuite y pénétra son index et son majeur. Il nous fit assoir sur le banc, la pénétration fut plus profonde m'arrachant un gémissement.

**C'est trop bon !**

Il éjacula en moi, je ne tardais pas à le suivre dans une dernière jouissance. Je me retirais de lui.

**Faut vraiment que tu te retiennes **

Je ne pu retenir un sourire, quand il me sourit.

**Edward : T'es folle de moi ! (posant un baiser sur mon front)**

**Pas autant que toi, tu l'es de moi !**

Je m'accroupis devant lui, lui réservant une dernière surprise.

**Edward : Qu'est ce que tu fais ? (regard intrigué)**

**Je suis maniaque, j'aime que tout soit propre**

Je pris son pénis dans ma main, marqué par ma jouissance. Je souriais à mon amoureux, avant de prendre le membre en bouche. Je le léchais comme je prenais plaisir à sucer une de mes sucettes, provoquant chez mon amant des gémissements, qu'il essayait de retenir.

Il m'attrapa par les cheveux, pour me relever, avant qu'il n'éjacule sur le sol.

J'aimais beaucoup le respect qu'il avait toujours, de ne pas m'éjaculer dans la bouche.

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois, puis prit ma bouteille d'eau pour prendre une gorgée.

**Je t'aime mon Apollon**

**Edward : Je t'aime encore plus ma déesse**

**Bon, maintenant dégages, je vais m'habiller**

Il m'embrassa les lèvres, puis sortit après avoir vu qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours.

Après m'être habillé, je rejoignis le groupe sur le parking.

**Rosalie : T'étais longue ! (soufflant)**

**Si ton obsédé de frère savait se tenir, je serais là depuis longtemps**

**Alice : Putain, Edie gardes ton pénis dans ton pantalon !**

**Edward : C'est elle qui est venue m'agresser dans ma cabine**

**Ah j'y crois pas ! Tu sais quoi, tu me toucheras pas avant un bon moment !**

**Emmett : Ouille ! Ça fait mal ça !**

**Edward : On parie que tu me sauteras dessus avant que je le fasse (l'air convaincu)**

**Bien, commençons tout de suite mon pote ! (énervée)**

Autant d'habitude, j'aimais son assurance, mais là, il avait dépassé les bornes !

Je montais sur le siège passager de sa voiture, énervée par sa prétention.

Il monta en voiture quelques instants après.

**Edward : T'es énervée ?**

**Pas du tout (sans le regarder)**

**Edward : T'étais sérieuse tout à l'heure pour le pari ?**

**Tu veux jouer, on va jouer, c'est ce que tu m'as dit avant de me défoncer le cul, non ?**

**Edward : OK, j'ai comprit, t'es énervée**

Il démarra, voyant que j'étais très en colère !

On arriva chez lui, quelques minutes après, je descendis de voiture sans l'attendre.

**J'ai ramené tout ce que je vous ai dit pour notre projet**

J'éparpillais sur la grande table du salon, tout les éléments qui feront parti de notre voyage de cet été.

On prirent tous place autour de la table. Emmett amena un tableau blanc Veleda du bureau de son père, pour y inscrire les villes de notre parcours.

**Rosie, quelles villes tu veux voir ?**

**Rosalie : Las Vegas, c'est tout**

**Alice ?**

**Alice : New York et Los Angeles**

**Jasper : New York**

**Emmett ?**

**Emmett : L'Espagne**

**Edward ?**

**Edward : Yale, Harvard et Columbia**

**Emmett : On va en vacances, pas étudier !**

**Chacun choisit ce qu'il veut Emmett**

**Rosalie : Et toi Belly ?**

**La Floride et l'Italie**

**Emmett : Ah moi aussi ! (comme un gosse de 5ans)**

**On va pas pouvoir faire ça en voiture, on prendra l'avion pour chaque destination, et on louera une voiture sur place**

**Rosalie : Je chercherais sur internet le prix des billets**

**On commencera par Los Angeles, et on finira avec New-York, en passant par le Nevada, le Nouveau Mexique, et la Floride...quelqu'un devra s'occuper d'acheter des valises, une par personne, pratique surtout, et pas 1000 valises Alice !**

**Alice : Je vais pas tout faire tenir dans une seule !**

**Emmett : Je m'en occupe**

**Les produits de toilettes ?**

**Alice : C'est moi ça !**

**Vous donnerez à Alice, vos marques de produits...ensuite, tout le monde à un passeport et 18ans ?**

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

**Emmett : Alice ne mens pas, on sait tous que tu as 14ans (faisant référence à sa petite taille) **

**Rosie, quand tu auras trouvé les billets, réserves en 6 pour L.A, et prends des billets ouverts pour les autres destinations, plus 6 billets pour le retour à Forks**

**Rosalie : OK chef !**

**Cool, une bonne organisation et à nous les vacances !**

Les bases du voyages organisées, nous passions à table. Les parents de mon amoureux n'étaient pas là, apparemment occupés par leur profession.

**Esmée cuisine vraiment bien !**

Elle nous avait préparé des pattes à la carbonara exquise !

Soudain, je sentis un pieds me caressait la jambe.

**Edward, si tu comptes m'exciter avec ton pieds, enlève le, tu te fatigues pour rien !**

**Emmett : T'es mort mon pote !**

**Qui fait le malin, tombe dans le ravin !**

**Edward : T'es dure !**

**Tu peux toujours aller voir ailleurs**

**Edward : Tu sais très bien que je peux pas me passer de toi, et puis y a aucune fille qui t'arrive à la cheville**

**Oh regardez le, c'est qu'il essaye de me flatter pour que je lui accorde ses faveurs**

**Rosalie : C'est que tu sais tenir un mec en laisse toi**

**J'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi**

**Edward : C'était pour rire !**

**Oh mais tout le monde rit, je serais encore plus morte de rire, quand tu me supplieras de baisser la culotte pour que tu me fasses des trucs avec ton pénis**

Emmett et Jasper rirent, devant un Edward frustré. Il cèderait bien avant moi, j'en suis sûre !

**Edward : On a déjà fait une semaine d'abstinence**

**C'est toi qui l'a cherché**

On finit par dîner dans un fou rire face aux blagues coquines d'Emmett.

Étant très fatigués par notre fin de journée à la piscine, on monta tous dans nos chambres respectives.

Edward était déjà en boxer sur le lit, en train de regarder « Dirt ».

Une idée me vint à l'esprit avec pour thème la provocation.

Je me déshabillais sous l'œil de mon amoureux, me retrouvant qu'en petite lingerie.

Il me fixait du regard, quand je faisais des allers-retours entre la chambre et la salle de bain, pour faire ma toilette du soir.

**Edward : Tu fais exprès de te balader comme ça ! (appare**

**De quoi tu parles ? Je suis toujours comme ça le soir (souriant de toutes mes dents)**

Mes cheveux démêlés, mes dents brossées, je pouvais aller au lit. Je défis mon soutien-gorge à l'entrée du lit, cette fois, Edward m'évita du regard, soufflant face à ma provocation.

Je souris quand je vis que mon portable était sur son chevet, il allait craquer, ça se voyait !

Je me penchais sur lui, ma poitrine se retrouvant collée à son torse.

**Edward : Tu veux me tuer, c'est ça ! (tendu)**

**Mon portable est sur ta table de nuit, c'est pas ma faute (l'air innocente)**

Le pauvre était tendu, il ne bougeait plus. Mon portable en main, je regardais si j'avais des messages, toujours collée à mon amoureux boudeur, je reposais mon mobile sur le chevet.

Qu'est ce que j'aimais le rendre fou ! Je repris ma place initiale, me collais à lui, pour plus de contact.

Je souriais en voyant sur l'écran Courteney Cox se faire prendre en levrette par son amant. Mort de rire.

**Hum, ça me rappelle ce que tu m'as fait cette après-midi**

Je caressais son torse, il trembla sous mes doigts

**Edward : Tu peux continuer, ça ne me fait rien !**

**Hum, tant mieux, je peux faire ça alors**

Je descendis ma main, arrivant à la naissance de sa virilité, il ne broncha pas, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran.

Je glissais ma main sous son boxer, surprise de voir qu'il était en érection.

**Tu es sûre que ça ne te fait rien**

Il ne répondit pas, je fis sortir son pénis de son boxer, puis le caresser doucement.

**Hum, t'imagines ce que tu pourrais me faire avec ça, j'en serais toute retournée...tu me regarderais en train de souffrir de plaisir sous tes coups de rein et de te supplier de continuer**

Je lâchais soudainement son pénis, et reprit ma place.

**Mais t'as voulu jouer, donc tu es obligé de te masturber toi même, dommage !**

Il fut surprit, restant la bouche bée.

**Edward : Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça**

**Va dans la salle de bain, si tu veux astiquer ton manche, j'ai envie de dormir !**

Je me retournais, pour dissimuler mon fou rire, qui s'arrêta très vite, quand je sentis Edward se serrait contre moi, une barre dans le cul.

**Dégages ! Je ne céderais pas ! **

Têtu, il resta, glissant sa main, entre mes jambes pour la poser entre mes lèvres.

**Edward : Tu sais très bien que je déteste qu'on me provoque !**

Il retira sa main, pensant qu'il n'allait pas aller plus loin, je me mis à plat ventre pour dormir.

Mais c'était idiot de penser qu'il allait abandonner.

Il se glissa sous la couette, où il retira d'un coup sec ma culotte, ne me laissant pas le temps de riposter.

Je voulus me relever, mais il plaqua ses mains sur mes épaules, me gardant à plat ventre.

**Edward : Je bande dur par ta faute, et c'est toi qui va arranger ça**

Je sentais son érection contre mes fesses, cette simple caresse me donnait déjà envie de lui, mais je devais lutter pour ne pas céder la première !

Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et me releva.

**Aie ! Mais t'es malade ! (furieuse)**

Il s'adossa au lit, la queue bien dressée.

**Edward : Suces moi (l'exigeant)**

Là il était gonflé !

**Excuses moi ? (choqué**

**Edward : Tu vas me sucer bien gentillement !**

**Tu peux toujours crever !**

**Edward : Fais gaffe Swan, je suis pas très patient !**

Je voulus descendre du lit, mais il me rattrapa le bras, puis les cheveux, et posta ma tête entre ses jambes.

**Edward : T'as voulu jouer les allumeuses ! Maintenant tu vas jusqu'au bout**

Ne pouvant pas m'échapper, je le fusillais du regard avant de lécher son testicule droit, caressant l'autre du bout des doigts, il frémit face à mes caresses buccales. Je finis par rentrer dans le jeu, avec pour seul objectif : lui faire plaisir, après tout c'est moi qui l'avait provoqué, et puis comment résister !

Léchant la base de sa queue, je titillais le gland du pouce. Ce n'était que quand je le suçais que je voyais comme son sexe était grand et gros, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que je titubais dès qu'il avait fini de me baiser !

Il gémit, s'agrippant aux draps, le voir dans un état pareil me procurait toujours du plaisir, jusqu'à me faire luire le pubis !

Je continuais la fellation, en prenant à pleine bouche son membre, le griffant légèrement avec mes dents.

**Edward : Fuck Bella ! Tu vas me tuer !**

Je voulais le pousser à bout, je continuais mon manège, léchant chaque recoin de sa queue, la faisant aller et venir dans ma bouche, de plus en plus vite, provoquant des gémissements plus rauque chez mon partenaire.

**Edward : Putain Bella, je vais...je vais (haletant)**

Alors que d'habitude, il me retirait pour éjaculer sur les draps, je voulus cette fois qu'il le fasse dans ma bouche, dans un excès de plaisir...il finit par le faire, en plusieurs jets dans ma bouche, ce n'était pas si mauvais, je nettoyais chaque parcelle de son pénis, ne laissant rien au hasard.

Je me relevais, souriante, devant mon amoureux, affichant lui aussi un sourire béat.

**Tu vois que je ne suis pas qu'une allumeuse (léchant ma lèvre supérieure)**

Il m'attrapa le poignet et se jeta sur mes lèvres, embrassant les marques de sa jouissance.

Toujours adossé au lit, je m'empalais sur sa bite à nouveau dressée.

**Edward : Une pute ne m'aurait pas sucé aussi bien que toi**

**Je sais, je suis la meilleure !**

**Edward : Tu mérites une récompense**

Il me fit l'amour, ne quittant pas mon regard.


	7. T'es à moi !

**Voilà le 6ième chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des messages, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez...xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : T'es à moi !**

Le lendemain, au soir, nous avions décidé avec le groupe, d'aller manger dehors, dans un bar, à Seattle.

** - Sympa comme endroit**

**Emmett : Alors qui a cédé ?**

**- Comment tu sais qu'on a ?**

**Emmett : On vous as entendu**

**- La honte...je reviens, je vais au toilette, mon soutien-gorge s'est barré, ce sera un hamburger pour moi**

Je me recoiffais, remit droit mes vêtements et retourna à leur table.

**- Où est mon amoureux ?**

**Jasper : Commandez vos plats**

**- Vu que pour une fois, il est pas avec moi, je peux vous posez une question**

**Alice : A nous tous ?**

**- Hum, avant moi, j'imagine qu'il a eu d'autres filles, il était aussi passionnel avec elles, et ne mentez pas, ça ne me fera rien**

**Rosalie : Tu sais quoi, on en parlait justement avec Alice, c'est la première fois, d'habitude, il est différent, presque passive, si la nana ne l'appelait pas pour proposer une sortie, il n'allait pas le faire, la dernière fille date de décembre, elle habitait hors de la ville, c'est elle qui a rompu parce qu'elle en pouvait plus de sortir avec un gars qui en avait rien à foutre d'elle**

**Emmett : T'as peur de quoi ?**

**- De rien, je veux juste pas être la seule à être à fond dans cette relation**

**Alice : T'inquiètes pas ma belle, il est amoureux de toi**

Edward vint à ce moment là avec nos plats.

**Edward : Qui est amoureux de ma princesse ?**

**Jacob**

**Edward : T'es sérieuse là ?**

**- Ben je voulais pas de le dire avant, mais la semaine dernière, il m'a embrassé**

**Edward : Quoi ?**

**- Et je crois que moi aussi je suis amoureuse de lui**

**Edward : Tu te fous de ma gueule ! (me prenant au sérieux)**

**- Bien sûr que oui, banane ! Alice parlait de toi**

**Edward : Expliques (se radoucissant)**

**- J'ai demandé au groupe, comment tu étais avec tes ex**

**Edward : Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? (intrigué)**

**- Parce que je suis amoureuse de toi et je ne voudrais pas me tromper**

**Edward : Tu me l'aurais demandé à moi, je t'aurais dit que tu ne te trompais pas, parce que je suis fou de toi...alors arrête de t'inquiéter et manges, faut que tu prennes du poids, t'es toute maigrichonne**

Il m'embrassa furtivement les lèvres.

**- Oh, on a un problème pour Las Vegas**

**Edward : Lequel ?**

**- Seul Emmett et Rosalie pourront y entrer**

**Rosalie : Je sais, et c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à un ami de faire de fausses cartes**

**Edward : T'es un génie**

Il tapa dans la main que lui tendait sa sœur.

**- Moi je pourrais pas entrer**

**Emmett : Pourquoi ?**

**- Même si je ne suis plus mise à l'épreuve, je veux pas me faire repérer**

**Alice : On te déguisera**

**Edward : Problème réglé !**

Soudain je vis à quatres tables de la notre, James, j'y crois pas, qu'est ce qu'il faisait là !

James était un gars que j'avais rencontré pendant que j'étais en centre de redressement, nous délirions beaucoup ensemble, à rendre fou nos surveillants.

**- Je reviens**

Je quittais la table, sous le regard intrigué de mes amis et de mon amoureux. Je vins vers la table de mon ami.

James était accompagné par 4autres garçons.

**- J'espère que tu as 21ans pour boire cette bière !**

Il se retourna, il prit une demie seconde pour me reconnaître et me souria.

**James : Et j'espère que t'es accompagné pour te trimbaler de façon aussi sexy**

**- Je suis même casée !**

James se leva de sa chaise et me prit dans ses bras, me portant à quelques centimètres du sol.

**James : Swan qu'est ce que ton cul fou ici ?**

**Je vis près d'ici et toi ?**

**James : Je vis ici pendant quelques temps...les gars, je vous présente Swan, une fille que j'ai prit plaisir à connaître en centre de détention**

Je saluais ses copains d'un geste de la main.

**James : Le short en cuir te va mieux qu'une combinaison orange !**

**- Et toi t'es encore plus sexy comme ça !**

**James : Tu peux t'assoir deux secondes ?**

**- Ouais**

**James : Hum, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ma tigresse, tu prends quoi ?**

**- Tout sauf de l'alcool**

**James : Toujours surveillée ?**

**- Disons que oui !**

**James : Ouille, la vie est dure !**

**- Pas qu'un peu**

Même si j'étais en dépression, James arrivait toujours à me sortir de mon enfer. Le revoir aujourd'hui me rendit la soirée beaucoup plus agréable !

**James : Alors qu'est ce que tu fais de beau depuis 1an et demi ?**

**- J'ai sauté d'école en école**

**James : On t'a viré ?**

**- 13fois, pour des bagarres**

**James : Je me souviens que déjà tu t'étais mis à dos toutes les filles du centre**

**- Faut bien se faire respecter !**

**James : Exactement**

**- Et toi ?**

**James : Je m'amuse, tout en évitant de me faire choper...t'es à croquer !**

Je rougis, il me chatouilla l'abdomen comme il le faisait quand nous étions mal à l'aise.

Après 5minutes à me torturer, quand je le suppliais de le faire.

**James : Faut qu'on se revoit !**

**- Avec plaisir ! Donnes moi ton numéro**

Je lui refilais mon I Phone et il l'enregistra.

**- Au fait, j'ai un truc à te montrer quand on se reverra**

**James : Ton corps nue sous la douche**

**- Me tentes pas beau gosse !...Non, la moto que je t'ai fait montrer dans un de nos magazines, tu te souviens ?**

**James : T'as acheté ce bijou ?**

**- Ouais, 250km sur l'autoroute, t'as un orgasme rien qu'en montant dessus !**

**James : J'ai déjà une érection rien qu'en te regardant dans cette tenue !**

Je pris un feutre et écrivit mon portable sur son poignet.

**- A un de ces jours beau gosse !**

Je lui serrais la main, mais il ne la lâcha qu'après y avoir déposé un baiser sur le dos.

Heureuse d'avoir pu le retrouver, je rejoignis ma table, où tout le monde me regardait de façon insistante.

**- Qu'est ce que vous avez ?**

**Rosalie : On peut savoir c'est qui ?**

**- Qui ça ?**

**Rosalie : Le gars que tu viens de quitter !**

**- Oh, c'est James, un copain**

Je détournais les yeux vers Edward, je fus presque congelée sur place, quand je le vis me jeter un regard des plus glacial.

**Edward : Il faut qu'on parle**

Sans attendre, il me prit violemment mon poignet et me traîna jusque dehors, dans une petite ruelle.

Il me plaqua au mur tellement brutalement, que le contact avec le mur en brique me donna l'impression de m'être fracturé le crâne.

D'un coup, il posa ses mains sur le mur, encadrant mon visage.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux, l'air presque enragé.

**Edward : Qui est ce gars ?**

**- Je vous l'ai dit, c'est James, un copain**

Ses yeux habituellement verts émeraude, prirent une couleur plus sombre, devenant presque noir.

**Edward : Un copain, on aurait cru plus !**

**- Quoi ? Non ! (choquée qu'il ait pu penser ça)**

Il emprisonna mon cou dans sa main droite, serrant ses doigts contre ma peau, me faisant haleter

Il n'avait jamais été aussi violent...

Il me fusillait du regard, essayant d'y déceler du mensonge, ce qu'il prit quand je baissa le regard.

**Edward : TU MENS !**

Peur de ce qu'il pouvait me faire, mon ventre se serrer de peur. Après tout, on disait qu'un amour passionné, pouvait très vite tomber dans une violence des plus choquantes.

**- Ed...tu...me...fais mal (suffoquant)**

Sous ses doigts, je sentais mon sang s'arrêtait, ma respiration saccadée fit accélérer mon pouls, qui partait dans une course effrénée

**Edward : Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu jouer les salopes avec lui ! (criant à mon oreille)**

Sa voix résonnait dans la ruelle vide, je ne pouvais lui répondre, de peur qu'il ne me fasse encore plus mal, j'essayais de me débattre pour lui échapper et reprendre ma respiration, mais il se fit plus pressant contre mon cou. Son autre main vint s'accrochait violemment à mes cheveux, m'arrachant un cri.

**Edward : T'es à MOI ! T'entends ! **

Mon cerveau non oxygéné pendant plus d'une minute, la tête me tourna, je n'entendais plus rien, juste des bourdonnements dans l'oreille.

* * *

Où suis-je ?

**- : Bella, Bella**

Je ne voyais rien de l'endroit où je me trouvais, tout était flou. Seul des voix au loin me parvenait à l'oreille. Je clignais des yeux pour essayer d'améliorer ma vue.

Ma tête s'arrêta de tourner quelques instants, je pouvais mieux voir maintenant. L'endroit était sombre et bougeait. J'essayais de me relever, mais je fus prise d'un vertige, ma tête retomba sur ce qui semblait être un corps.

**- Où suis-je ?**

Je reconnus devant moi Rosalie.

**Rosalie : Dans la voiture, on t'emmène à l'hôpital **

L'hôpital, pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Non, ne me dîtes pas que j'ai à nouveau eu un accident de moto !

Non ! Je n'avais pas recommencé ! Ma tête me faisait mal, horriblement mal !

Ne voulant en aucun cas aller à l'hôpital, j'hurlais qu'on arrête la voiture !

**- Je veux pas aller à l'hôpital !**

**Rosalie : Bella, Bella, calmes toi ! (essayant de me calmer)**

M'échappant des bras qui me retenait, ce qui semblait être ceux de Jasper, j'essayais de sortir de la voiture en marche.

**Rosalie : Emmett arrêtes la voiture !**

La voiture s'arrêta quelques secondes après, j'en sortis très vite, trop vite, ce qui me fit tomber au sol

Rosalie et Alice se précipitèrent pour me relever, mais je me débattis, les repoussant.

Je vis au loin Edward, marqué au visage, par ce qui semblait être un bleu à l'œil, que lui était-il arrivé ?

Il voulu s'approcher de moi, mais Emmett l'en empêcha, qu'est ce qui se passait BON SANG !

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

Alice s'agenouilla près de moi.

**Alice : Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?**

**- De quoi tu parles ? (perdue)**

**Rosalie : Il faut qu'elle voit Carlisle **

**- Pourquoi ?**

**Rosalie : Bella, je t'en supplie, montes en voiture, on t'expliquera plus tard**

Trop faible pour désobéir, je finis par remonter en voiture.

Dans la voiture, personne ne parlait, regardant dehors.

On arriva une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, à la villa.

Sans comprendre vraiment à nouveau ce qui avait bien pu se passer, Rosalie me prit la main et me laissa sur le canapé avec Alice.

**- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?**

**Alice : Tu as perdu connaissance**

Quoi ? Mais comment j'aurais pu m'évanouir !

**- Comment ? J'ai pas bu !**

**Alice : Tu ne te souviens de rien ? (surprise)**

Tourner autour du pot ne m'aidait pas vraiment là !

**- Non !**

**Alice : Edward et toi, vous êtes disputés**

Un flash secoua mon esprit, sa main autour de mon cou, James.

**- Où est-il ?**

**Alice : Dans sa chambre**

**- Faut que je le vois !**

C'était de ma faute tout ça !

**Alice : T'as perdu connaissance à cause de lui !**

**- C'est moi qui l'ai provoqué !**

Avant que je ne puisse me lever, Carlisle arriva avec une mallette.

**Carlisle : Comment tu te sens Bella ?**

**- Il faut que je vois Edward !**

**Carlisle : Après avoir vérifié ton état**

Sans me laisser le temps de le contre-dire, il m'aveugla d'une petite torche.

**Carlisle : Suis la lumière**

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, plus vite on en avait fini, plus vite je pourrais aller voir mon amoureux !

Après 5minutes à m'ausculter, il rangea ses affaires.

**Carlisle : Tu n'as rien, mais demain il faudra que tu fasses un scanner, on n'est jamais trop prudent**

**- Je peux y aller doc**

**Carlisle : Oui**

Enfin ! Je montais 4 par 4 les marches qui menaient à l'étage, j'ouvris doucement la porte de sa chambre. Il tournait en rond, visiblement encore énervé.

J'entrais la tête baissée, honteuse d'avoir pu le pousser à bout de cette façon, même si à la base, ce n'était pas volontaire.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi, mais rester tout de même sur le pas.

Il s'arrêta en me voyant.

**Edward : Tu vas mieux ?**

**- Oui, mais je dois passer quelques examens demain**

Le silence s'installa, nous n'entendions que les arbres bougeaient sous le vent.

Je détestais la distance qu'il y avait entre nous, pendant longtemps nos regards se fixèrent, je pus lire dans le sien à quel point il était déçu, désolé d'avoir été si violent, mais déçu par mon comportement, qui ne se voulait pas si aguicheur à mes yeux.

Je décidais de rompre ce silence trop pesant.

**- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais du agir comme je l'ai fais**

Il se précipita vers moi, m'encadrant à nouveau le visage de ses mains. Je sursautais, comme tout à l'heure, je pris peur, peur qu'il me fasse du mal à nouveau.

**Edward : Tu as couché avec ce type ? (calmement)**

**- Non, bien sûr que non, nous étions ensemble en centre de redressement**

**Edward : Tu comptes le revoir ?**

**- Non**

**Edward : NE MENS PAS !**

**Je t'assure que non !**

Quand il vit que les larmes coulaient sur mon visage, ses yeux se radoucir, il laissa tomber ses mains, pour sécher mes larmes.

**Edward : Il faut que tu comprennes que je veux que personne ne te touche, tu m'appartiens... quand j'ai vu ce mec te toucher, j'ai vu rouge**

**- Et je suis désolé, j'ai été idiote d'aller le voir sans que tu ne sois là, excuses moi**

Même si aller saluer un ami, me semblait anodin, il fallait que je comprenne qu'Edward avait du se sentir mal en me voyant le laisser de cette façon, pour aller discuter avec un autre.

**Edward : T'es à moi, tu comprends**

**- Entièrement à toi**

Pour appuyer mes dire, j'approchais mes lèvres des siennes, il fit le reste du chemin, en se jetant sur mes lèvres, les baisant avec une animosité des plus douces, mes baisers préférés.

Je glissais mes mains sous sa chemise, caressant sa peau brûlante de colère et de désir, puis les descendis sur le bas de ses reins pour l'approcher encore plus de moi.

Quelque part, le voir aussi jaloux m'avait excité même si la peur s'était faite plus grande, j'aimais l'idée de lui appartenir, de n'être qu'à lui...j'avais l'impression d'être spéciale pour qu'il tienne autant à moi.

Il fit passer mon tee-shirt au dessus de ma tête, puis dégrafa mon soutien-gorge.

J'expirais de plaisir sous ses baisers. Il me porta jusqu'au lit où il me jeta, je défis mon short, pour le balancer de l'autre côté de la chambre. Déboutonnant rapidement sa chemise, Edward retira ensuite son pantalon, qu'il jeta derrière lui.

Mon amoureux se glissa entre mes jambes, puis nous relia avec ses lèvres, jouant avec ma langue comme j'aimais qu'il le fasse. J'haletais quand son pénis se fit plus dur contre mon tanga, je mouillais rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse bientôt être en moi.

Soudain, il s'arrêta, se plongeant dans mon regard.

**- Je t'aime, je ne veux que toi, et personne ne pourra changer ça**

Je voulais le rassurer, il n'y avait que lui, et il n'y aurait que lui, je voulais qu'il le sache, qu'il en soit sûr !

Il retira son boxer, je fis de même avec ma culotte. Sans attendre, il s'immisça en moi dans un seul coup, butant au fond de moi.

Cette violence qu'il mettait dans l'acte, je l'aimais par dessus tout, j'aimais qu'il prenne possession de moi de cette façon si brutale et agressive...

Je souris à mon amoureux, entre-ouvrant la bouche pour qu'il m'embrasse.

Sans interrompre notre baiser, il enchaîna des vas et viens, plus puissant les uns des autres.

Je l'aimais, c'était indéniable, ce soir, il m'avait montré son côté le plus sombre, j'avais pu perdre la vie sous ses mains, mais j'étais folle de lui, et cette nuit n'avait rien entaché à mon amour pour cet homme.

Il me fit l'amour plusieurs minutes, au rythme de nos respirations saccadées. Dans un dernier coup de bassin, je jouis la première, il me suivit de près.

Essoufflé, il se retira et se posa à côté de moi, sans un regard. Je ne voulais pas que tout change entre nous, je m'approchais de lui pour l'enlacer.

**- Tu me pardonnes ?**

Il se retourna vers moi, et me regarda enfin, replaçant mes cheveux humides par la sueur de notre ébat, derrière mon oreille.

**Edward : Je t'aime, et je suis désolé pour ces traces sur ton cou **

**- Je l'ai mérité, je ne recommencerais plus**

Il me souria, et m'embrassa à nouveau les lèvres, entre-mêlant nos langues.

Je caressais le contour de son œil devenu bleu, intriguée par ce qu'il s'était passer.

**- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec ton œil ?**

**Edward : Emmett m'a donné un crochet du gauche quand il a vu que je te faisais mal**

**- Je suis désolée, j'irais lui parler demain, il n'avait pas à faire ça**

**Edward : Au contraire, je t'aurais perdu si il n'avait pas été là, et je ne veux pas que ça arrive**

**- Tu ne me perdras pas **

Je le chevauchais pour l'embrasser, heureuse qu'il puisse d'une certaine façon avoir des regrets de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mes doigts se fourragèrent dans ses cheveux, nos langues dansaient ensemble, pendant que nos bassins frictionnaient, embrasant notre désir pour l'autre.

Doucement, je le fit pénétrer en moi, Edward pressa ses mains sur ses fesses, me rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Le lendemain, ce fut le soleil qui me réveilla.

Ouille ma tête me fait mal ! Je me levais doucement, pour ne pas provoquer de vertige. Mon amoureux se leva à son tour quand il vit le soleil debout.

Je lui souris pour lui dire bonjour, il m'embrassa pour me répondre, puis me sourit, je vis que la soirée d'hier était du passé, et que nous pouvions enfin passer à autre chose

Je me levais, le prit par la main, et nous dirigeâmes dans la salle de bain.

Quand je me regardais dans le miroir, je fis un pas en arrière, en voyant les marques violacées sur mon cou et le haut de mon bras gauche. Je n'avais pourtant pas eu mal cette nuit et au levé.

Mon amoureux se plaça derrière moi, le visage honteux.

**- Hey, je t'en veux pas**

Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

**- Elles partiront dans quelques jours, c'est pas si grave**

**Edward : Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille **

**- Tu ne me voulais pas du mal, avec un bon fond de teint, on ne verra rien**

Il embrassa chacune de mes marques, puis nous nous glissâmes sous la douche.

Une demie heure plus tard, nous étions en bas, pour déjeuner avec les autres.

Si Edward et moi étions passés à autre chose, ce n'était pas le cas des autres, qui nous toisèrent du regard.

**- Vous comptez faire la gueule toute la journée ?**

**Rosalie : Ton fond de teint ne cache rien à tes marques**

**- J'en achèterais un autre**

**Alice : Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?**

**- Oui...sérieusement, vous faites la gueule pourquoi là ?**

**Rosalie : On constate juste que t'as failli mourir hier et que tu lui as très vite pardonné !**

**- Un, c'est pas votre problème, Deux, il ne m'aurait jamais tuer, et Trois, la prochaine fois que Emmett tu touches mon homme, je te tue à coups de ciseaux**

**Emmett : Génial, je défens mademoiselle et elle m'en veux**

**- Sérieusement, OK la soirée n'a pas été géniale, on a fauté tous les deux, et ça s'est arrangé, donc on passe à autre chose**

**Rosalie : Tu comptes la frapper à chaque fois qu'elle va voir un ami ?**

**- Rosie !**

**Edward : Non, mais elle a raison, j'ai agi comme un idiot **

**Rosalie : J'espère que tu te rends compte qu'elle a failli perdre la vie !**

**Edward : Je sais, et je lui ai dit que je regrettais (la tête baissée)**

**Rosalie : C'est facile des regrets, en attendant, elle a des marques au cou ! (haussant le ton)**

**Rosie, c'est bon, il a dit qu'il regrettais ! (s'énervant à mon tour)**

**Rosalie : Non, c'est pas bon ! Il a failli te tuer, si Emmett n'était pas intervenu, tu serais dans un cimetière ! **

**Edward : Ta gueule Rosie ! J'ai comprit ! (serrant les dents)**

La dernière phrase mit en rage Rosalie, qui se leva de son siège, pour s'approcher de son frère et lui faire face.

**Rosalie : Tu vas faire quoi si je ferme pas ma gueule (le regard assassin)**

**Edward : Te faire bouffer ta langue !**

Là, ça dégénéré, Emmett s'interposa avant que l'un deux n'en passe aux mains.

**Emmett : Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui**

**Rosalie : OK, j'insiste pas...mais si j'apprends ou vois que tu l'as encore touché de façon violente, je te promets que je te ferais autant mal et tu sais que je ne plaisante pas **

Pour la deuxième fois en 24heures, je voyais une autre facette des Cullen, Rosalie ne s'était jamais vraiment énervé contre Edward, mais là, on aurait dit qu'elle était prête à le tuer sur place.

J'appréciais sa défense, et le fait qu'elle veuille me protéger, mais c'était inutile, j'allais bien.

Chacun reprit sa place, Edward et Rosalie se fusillant du regard.

Carlisle arriva, brisant le silence qui s'était fait autour de la table.

**Carlisle : Bella, tu es prête ?**

**- Prête pour quoi ?**

**Carlisle : Tes examens, il faut vérifier qu'il n'y ai aucune rupture **

**- Vous vous inquiétez vraiment pour si peu**

**Carlisle : Vaux mieux prévenir que guérir...Edward, j'espère que t'es conscient de ce que tu as fait**

**Edward : Oui**

**Carlisle : Ne tolérant aucune violence chez moi, surtout envers les femmes**

**- Sauf votre respect doc**

**Carlisle : Bella, s'il te plait...Edward, tu seras punis, plus de sorties pendant quelques semaines, tu reviens directement des cours quand tu as finis, et tu suivras ta mère, pour l'aider dans ses tâches**

**- C'est vraiment nécessaire ?**

**Carlisle : Bella, ces marques sur ton cou et ton bras, montrent à quel point tu es passée près de la mort, donc oui, c'est nécessaire !**

**- Il peut au moins venir avec moi, je déteste les hôpitaux**

**Carlisle : Oui**

Je pris la main de mon amoureux, puis nous montâmes prendre nos vestes et portables.

En voyant Edward, avec le regard vide, je comprit à quel point il s'en voulait d'avoir agi ainsi, et la morale des autres ne l'aidaient pas.

Pendant que je cherchais mes chaussures, il s'assit sur son lit, regardant vers la fenêtre.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente mal, j'étais passée à autre chose, il pouvait bien le faire aussi. Je mis mes chaussures, et prit place sur ses genoux.

**- Tu n'es pas un mec violent, si c'est ce à quoi tu penses**

**Edward : Bien sûr que si, ils ont raison, j'ai failli te tuer, te dire que je l'ai fait parce que je suis obsédé par toi, n'est pas une excuse**

**- Ça c'est passé une seule fois, je suis sûre que tu ne recommenceras pas...je te propose un truc, tu m'accompagnes à l'hôpital, ensuite on reste tous les deux dans notre prairie**

**Edward : Je peux plus sortir (baissant les yeux)**

**- Mince ! Pas grave, on restera dans ta chambre, à deux on trouvera bien une occupation**

**Edward : Je t'aime ma puce**

**- Je t'aime aussi...et j'aime l'idée d'appartenir qu'à un seul homme**

**Edward : Tu m'appartiens parce que je veux pas qu'on touche à mon trésor, pas parce que t'es une sorte de joujou sexuel, je pourrais pas te décrire ce que je ressens, et je veux pas jouer le mec chiant, ou qui parle juste pour s'excuser, je t'aime et je veux juste que tu m'aimes comme moi je le fais**

**- Et c'est le cas, tu sais que je ne mâche pas mes mots, si j'aurais voulu te quitter pour aller voir ailleurs, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter, mais je veux pas d'un autre homme, tu pourrais mettre Cristiano Ronaldo devant mes yeux, que je passerais mon chemin, parce que je t'ai toi, ET je ne veux que toi, et seulement toi**

Je lui embrassais les lèvres.

**Edward : Faut que j'aille me faire excuser pour Rosie**

Nous descendîmes, où Rosie était seule dans la cuisine.

**Edward : On peut se parler**

**Rosalie : Tu veux quoi ? (encore sur les nerfs)**

**Edward : Me faire pardonner, t'as entièrement raison, et je suis entièrement coupable, que tu le crois ou non, je regrette vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, et j'arrive toujours pas à croire ce que j'ai fait**

**Rosalie : T'es pas un mec violent, qu'est ce qui t'as prit ?**

**Edward : Je sais pas, j'ai vu ce type et Bella, et mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour**

**Rosalie : Tu sais pourtant ce que ta mère a vécu avant ton père ?**

Esmée ? Esmée était une femme battue ! Comment peut on battre une femme si adorable ?

**Edward : Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je m'en veux encore plus**

**Rosalie : Je vois que t'es mal, mais te ravisses plus de recommencer**

**Edward : Ça risque pas !**

Il embrassa la joue de sa sœur de coeur, et nous quittâmes la villa pour l'hôpital.


	8. Trop sexuel !

**Chapitre 7 : Trop sexuel ?**

Deux semaines plus tard :

J'étais à l'aéroport avec Edward, il avait insisté pour m'y accompagner.

**Edward : Appelles moi dès que tu arrives**

**- Promis, fait attention à toi, et profites de ces vacances loin de moi**

**Edward : Peux pas sans toi**

**- J'essaie de revenir avant la fin des vacances, pour qu'on puisse en profiter à deux**

**Edward : J'ai hâte !**

_**« Les passagers en partance pour Phœnix sont priés de se diriger vers les portes d'embarcations »**_

J'embrassais mon homme une dernière fois et me dirigeait vers l'une des portes.

J'arrivais dans ma ville natale deux heures plus tard.

Hum, à chaque fois que je retrouvais ce soleil, je me sentais bien, c'était bon.

C'était Phil qui était venu me chercher.

**Phil : Heureuse de venir pour plus longtemps ?**

**- Beaucoup, le soleil me manque**

**Phil : J'imagine !**

2semaines plus tard...

J'étais revenue chez moi 2jours avant la fin des vacances, je pouvais pas rester là-bas !

Cloitrée dans ma chambre, store fermé, je pleurais face à mes photos.

Comment j'avais pu ? Comment j'avais osé ? Je n'étais qu'une petite égoïste, qui croit que la vie est facile !

J'avais pas le droit de leur montrer ça ! Je leur avait enlevé la vie et j'osais encore espéré vivre la mienne !

Je ne méritais pas ce pansement sur mon coeur ! Je méritais des coups de couteau dans le coeur autant qu'il y a de jour dans l'année !

Regardes toi petite pute dans un miroir ! Regardes qui tu es ! Regardes le sang que tu as sur tes mains ! Sent ce putain de coeur qui bat alors que tu as fait cessé celui de gens qui t'aimaient plus que tout !

Tu as osé sourire et rire, alors que 7personnes ne peuvent plus le faire ! Tu as voulu essayé d'être heureuse alors que tu n'es qu'une putain de meurtrière, une grosse salope sans scrupules !

Depuis une semaine et demie, mon téléphone vibrait encore, et toujours la même personne, Edward.

_**« Coucou ma puce, j'espère que tu vas bien, tu dois surement être occupé, appelles moi plus tard »**_

_**« Hey bébé, je m'inquiètes pour toi, donnes moi signe de vie »**_

_**« Chérie, j'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de toi, je m'inquiètes vraiment »**_

Ma boite vocale était remplie de messages dans le même genre.

Signe de vie ? J'étais morte depuis longtemps, mon âme l'était en tout cas !

Le lendemain

Prête à le voir et lui dire, je montais sur ma moto pour prendre la direction de la villa. J'y arrivais 5minutes plus tard. Alors que d'habitude, j'entrais, je choisis de sonner, sachant très bien que je ne serais plus la bienvenue ici dans quelques minutes.

Par chance, ce fut Edward qui m'ouvrit, étonné que je sois sur le pas de la porte.

**Edward : Pourquoi t'es pas entré ?**

**- J'avais peur de déranger, vu que je ne t'ai pas appelé avant**

**Edward : Je suis tout seul, les autres sont en ville**

On monta tout de suite dans sa chambre, comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire.

**- Il faut que je te parle d'un truc**

**Edward : Vu ta tête, c'est grave**

**- Ca dépend**

**Edward : Dis moi**

**- C'est pas facile à dire** **(presque chuchotant)**

**Edward : Si tu arrêtais de trembler, ce serait bien déjà (lançant un regard à mes mains tremblantes)**

**- Sans tourner autour du pot...je veux rompre**

**Edward : Tu veux quoi ? (étonné)**

**- Je veux que nous rompions notre relation**

Alors je m'attendais pas à cette réaction, mon amoureux se figea sur place, ne quittant pas mon regard.

**Edward : Que ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?**

**- On passe notre temps ensemble, je sais plus si tu m'aimes parce que c'est très sexuel entre nous, ou que c'est moi qui t'aime parce que tu arrives à me faire jouir à chaque fois que tu me touches...c'est devenu trop passionnel entre nous, on fait n'importe quoi, on rate nos cours pour se retrouver dans des coins, je vis presque chez toi, je ne vois plus mon père**

Faux ! Faux ! Faux ! J'aimais par dessus tout ce qu'on avait ! Il n'y avait pas que du sexe entre nous, on s'aimaient vraiment, je le savais !

Lui dire que je ne pouvais plus de cette relation, était un poignard dans l'abdomen !

Il sortit de sa statut, frappant dans le mur où je me trouvais, manquant de peu de me fracasser le crâne.

**Edward : Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, le fait qu'on ne puisse pas se passer de l'autre, n'a rien de sexuel**

**- Je ne sais rien de tes intentions, qui me dit que nous sortons pas ensemble juste pour ça...Écoutes à Phœnix, j'ai réalisé que tu ne me manquais pas, et que tu étais remplaçable**

Là, je ne pouvais pas lui faire plus de mal ! Son visage se décomposa dans ma dernière phrase.

Je venais de faire souffrir la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde !

Comment j'arrivais à être là, le regarder en train de se demander si il rêvait ! Je n'étais qu'une petite salope dont le passe-temps était justement de détruire la vie des gens ! Rien que pour ça, je me haïssais à cet instant !

Il fallait que je parte, le voir dans cet état me ferait craquer et retourner en arrière, JE ne devais pas ! JE ne pouvais pas ! pourtant je le voulais !

**- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais du faire traîner les choses, et te laisser t'attacher à moi**

**Edward : Sors d'ici ! SORS D'ICI ! TU ME DEGOUTES ! TU ME REPUGNES ! (hurlant)**

Si il savait à quel point moi aussi ! Je pris mon sac, et partit.

Loin de lui, je pouvais me libérer de ce poids des larmes, comment j'avais pu imaginer pouvoir être heureuse et oublier ! Comment j'avais pu ? Je n'avais pas le droit !

Ce que j'avais fait, aller me poursuivre toute ma vie ! J'avais détruit la vie de mères, et j'osais vouloir m'épanouir dans ma vie amoureuse ! Je méritais de souffrir, qu'on me torture et me détruise pour avoir voulu être heureuse !

Je rentrais chez moi, et m'enfermais dans ma chambre. Recroquevillée devant mes photos, je les regardais une par une. J'avais effacé des sourires, des bonheurs, des avenirs ! Je n'avais même pas le courage de m'enlever la vie ! Qu'est ce qui m'avait prit de croire que j'avais une chance de sortir de cet enfer, alors que d'autre y sont entré par ma faute !

Le lendemain, j'arrivais en cours avec 2heures de retard. Comme d'habitude, je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, ressassant l'après-midi d'hier.

Mon premier cours fut celui de la biologie, en retard de 5minutes, Edward était déjà là, le regard aussi sombre que ces vêtements noirs.

J'entrais, la tête baissée en cours, et prit place à ses côtés. Alors qu'il y a quelques semaines, nos chaises se collaient, ne laissant aucune distance entre nous, aujourd'hui, c'est un gouffre qu'il y avait, nous étions tous les deux à l'extrême bord de notre table, la tête vissée sur nos notes.

Après dix minutes de cours, il me fit passer un mot, que je ne pris pas la peine de lire, pour éviter de me faire encore plus de mal, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait contenir, à part des insultes, qui me montreraient à quel point j'étais ignoble d'avoir fait du mal à un être aussi angélique !

Les jours passaient, je n'adressais la parole à aucun membre des Cullen, voulant éviter les pourquoi ? Comment ? Et autres disputes du genre.

Si avant de les connaître, j'étais dépressive avec pour seul but, changer d'air. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais plus rien, plus d'âme, je fus surprise de ne ressentir plus rien, ni joie, ni amour, ni tristesse. J'étais la seule fautif ! J'avais tout détruit toute seule, j'avais sourit devant ma glace en voyant qu'une petite carapace comme moi avait fait autant de dégât...Qu'est ce que je faisais là ? Je me souviens, petite, avec ma bande d'amis, nous avions pour objective de marquer le monde, et chacun dans un domaine, nous avions une telle détermination, que rien n'aurait pu nous arrêter, nous voulions vivre de nos passions, être heureux, braver les interdits, vivre les plus beaux moments de notre jeunesse, pour pouvoir dire à nos petits enfants combien nous avions vécu de choses.

Plus d'objectifs, je n'avais plus d'option, je me trouvais dans un sombre couloir, je savais comment j'étais arriver là, mais je ne savais pas comment en sortir, et je crois que je ne le voulais pas vraiment.

J'étais en prison, la mienne, attendant dans le couloir de la mort, à la différence que je ne savais pas quand arriverait la mienne...une chose est sûre, je lui sourirais quand elle frappera à ma porte, la faisant entrer, la regardant droit dans les yeux, elle me prendra dans ses bras, des bras que j'avais attendu si longtemps, elle m'offrira ce que j'ai voulu depuis 2ans et demi, me soufflant à l'oreille que l'enfer que j'avais vécu pendant ces années, ne serait rien face à ce qu'il m'attendait de l'autre côté...et malgré ça, je la suivrais, car enfin je serais punie pour le mal que j'avais propagé autour de moi.


	9. Egoiste et lâche !

8ième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, dites moi ce que vous en pensez...vos messages précédents me font vraiment plaisir...xoxo

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Égoïste et Lâche**

Le mardi de la semaine suivante, Angela qui était ma seule amie, prit place à côté de moi, pendant mon déjeuner. Ce matin, j'avais reçu une lettre de Juilliard que j'arrivais pas à ouvrir de peur qu'il ne m'accepte pas après mes déboires comportementaux. J'avais déjà auditionné pour eux, pour une future entrée, mais j'avais finalement laissé tombé, après...enfin bref. Je savais que mon proviseur leur avait envoyé une lettre de recommandation, mais je ne savais pas si celle ci contenait de bonnes choses à mon encontre.

**Angela : Tu veux que je l'ouvre ? (excitée)**

**- J'osais pas te le demander !**

Je lui donnais l'enveloppe, elle l'ouvrit, déplia la lettre et la lu. Mes jambes tremblaient rien qu'à l'idée que ce soit un refus.

**Angela : Je suis désolée**

Arghhh ! Non, pourquoi ? La seule chance de ma vie venait de m'être refusée !

**Angela : Mais tu es reçue **

Ahhhhhhhhh ! J'étais reçue !

Toutes les deux, on se leva et nous nous sautâmes dans les bras, hurlant de joie, au milieu de la cantine.

Je fus très vite calmée, quand je vis les Cullen me regardaient avec un air étonné, y comprit Edward, le regard haineux, qui finit par se retourner.

**Angela : A une condition **

**- Laquelle ?**

**Angela : Que tu finisses le lycée en étant major de ta classe, c'est à dire première de toute les terminales, avec un comportement irréprochable**

**- Quoi ?**

**Angela : C'est ça, ou adieu Juilliard !...C'est le comportement irréprochable qui va coincer !**

**- Hey ! (faussement outrée)**

**Angela : Quoi ? C'est vrai ! N'oublie pas que tu as plusieurs fois été collée pour bagarre ! Et puis, on voit bien que tu ne travailles plus aussi bien, depuis que Edward et toi avez rompu**

Comme à Edward, je n'avais pas dit la vraie raison de ma rupture à Angela

**- T'as raison, si je veux rentrer à tout prix dans cette école, il faut que je change tout, et pas que le comportement**

**Angela : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- De ville, ça ne va plus ici**

**Angela : Tu veux partir ?**

**- Oui, j'en ai besoin, j'ai trop de souvenir ici, et qui m'aide pas**

**Angela : Et tu vas aller où ?**

**- New York, je m'installerais là-bas, je demanderais au proviseur de me faire une autre lettre de recommandation pour que je puisse rentrer dans un bon lycée l'année prochaine, je travaillerais toute l'année, pour pouvoir payer mes années d'étude là bas**

**Angela : T'es sûre de ce que tu veux ?**

**- C'est Juilliard que je veux, et pour ça, je suis prête à n'importe quoi**

**Angela : Même à quitter ton amie Angela (la mine triste)**

**- Oh ma choupette ! Je suis désolée (la serrant dans mes bras)**

**Angela : Je vais faire comment moi, avec toutes ces pimbêches !**

**- Courage, et puis je suis pas encore partie, il nous reste un mois !**

Après ma fin de journée, je fus heureuse de me retrouver sur le parking, prête à partir. Mais je fus bouche bée quand je vis, James, adossé à ma moto, sourire aux lèvres quand il me vit. Je courus vers lui, heureuse de le voir et à la fois intrigué de sa venue.

Devant lui, je lui sautais dans les bras.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fous là beau gosse ? (encore surprise)**

**James : Tu m'as pas rappelé, alors je suis venu te botter le cul ! (imitant l'énervement)**

La seule raison pour laquelle je ne l'avais pas rappeler, c'était Edward.

**- Désolée, putain tu peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir de te voir !**

**James : Tu fais quoi tout de suite ?**

**- Rien de spécial**

**James : Ça te dit d'aller manger quelque chose ?**

**- Si c'est toi qui paye**

**James : Je paierais même pour avoir ton corps**

**- Fais gaffe, mes tarifs sont pas donnés !**

**James : Je suis prêt à me ruiner !**

Ah, qu'est ce que ça me faisait du bien de rire ! James avait le chic pour débarquer au bon moment !

Mon sourire s'effaça, quand je vis le regard assassin d'Edward, qui était adossé à sa voiture quelques mètres plus loin, parlant avec sa sœur.

La dernière fois qu'il nous avait vu ensemble, ça avait très mal tourné ! Un instant, je fus heureuse que nous ne soyons plus en couple !

Je détournais le regard, presque honteuse de pouvoir rire sans lui.

Soudain, Lauren et Jessica passèrent à côté de nous, nous fixant du regard.

**James : Qu'est ce qu'elles ont les deux salopes ?**

**- Je crois qu'elles te trouvent à leur goût**

**James : Non merci !**

**- Bon, tu veux aller où ?**

**James : En dehors de cette ville, ce serait bien !**

**- Port Angeles est à côté et c'est pas mieux !**

**James : Va pour Seattle alors !**

Je lui passais mon deuxième casque, la tête protégée, nous montâmes sur mon bébé pour rejoindre la grande ville.

Pendant 2heures, James et moi, nous racontions nos frasques avec la justice, et le reste de notre vie.

James savait ce que j'avais fait, mais ne m'en parler jamais, je lui en étais reconnaissante pour ça.

Nous avions fait connaissance, lors d'un cours de sport que donner le centre. Les filles et les garçons n'étaient mélangés que pendant ces cours là. Depuis ce jour, nous nous étions pas lâchés, communiquant par lettre et de temps à autre de vive voix, quand nous arrivions à s'échapper de nos chambres et de la surveillance des gardiens.

Puis vint le sujet que je redoutais temps :

**James : T'étais pas casé la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ?**

**- Si, mais on a rompu (baissant le regard)**

**James : Pourquoi ? (curieux)**

**- Tu veux vraiment connaître mes histoires de cœur ? (esquissant un sourire)**

**James : Je te raconte bien mes histoires de cul !**

**- En détail en plus**

**James : C'est pour que tu te fasses une idée**

**- Je m'en passerais**

**James : Vas y raconte ! Qui a rompu ?**

**- Moi**

**James : Pas bon au lit ?**

**- Au contraire de ce côté là, tout aller bien, parfaitement bien ! (rêveuse)**

**James : C'est quoi qui cloche, si tout va bien au pieu ?**

**- C'est moi qui cloche**

**James : Comment ça ?**

**- Mon passé a refait surface !**

**James : Il a su ce que t'as fait et il t'en veux ?**

**- Non, il savait tout depuis le début de notre relation, seulement j'ai réalisé que j'avais pas le droit d'avoir un type aussi bien que lui**

**James : Le fameux « J'ai tué des gens, donc j'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse »**

**- Exactement !**

**James : T'aurais pas du, t'empêcher de vivre heureuse ne rachètera pas ce que tu as fait **

**- C'est ma façon à moi de me punir**

**James : C'est idiot, à un moment donné, tu pourras plus lutter et tu voudras y goûter**

**- Tu joues les psy maintenant !**

**James : D'ailleurs 200$ pour la consultation, s'il te plait**

**- Je peux payer en nature ?**

Il ria à ma question.

**James : Tu peux même payer en plusieurs fois**

Je ris à mon tour, ce mec était un vrai pervers !

**- On commence quand ?**

**James : Tout de suite !**

Sous les coups de 20heures, on finit par rentrer, je l'invitais chez moi pour la nuit vu que mon père était hors de la ville.

**James : Si ton vieux me voit débarquer, tu crois qu'il me butera ?**

**- Sans hésitation !**

**James : Je suis vachement rassuré !**

**- Tu dors où d'habitude ?**

**James : Chez des amis, comme aujourd'hui **

**- Tu veux pas te poser ?**

**James : Je suis pas comme toi Swan, j'ai pas de parents aussi sain que les tiens, j'ai décroché des cours, y a rien à faire d'autre, je taffe de temps en temps, quand j'en ai besoin**

**- En tout cas, si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'oublies pas tes vieux amis**

On frappa à la porte, alors que je démêlais mes cheveux.

**- Tu peux aller ouvrir s'il te plait ?**

**James : Et si c'est ton père ?**

**- Il frapperait pas à sa porte idiot, et puis il oublie jamais ses clefs !**

Il descendit, mais m'appela quelques secondes après.

**- Qu'est ce qui y a ?**

**James : Un ami**

Je me figeais quand je vis Edward, les sourcils froncés.

James torse nu, et moi en serviette de bain, c'est sûr qu'on peut se faire beaucoup d'idées !

**- Salut...euh, James, Edward...Edward, James**

**James : Salut**

**Edward : Salut (froidement)**

Je crois qu'il aurait pu me tuer rien qu'avec son regard, si il le pouvait !

**Edward : Je suis venu t'apporter mes notes de bio, pour que tu puisses les insérer dans l'exposé (la voix faible)**

Il me tendit un paquet de feuille, que je pris la main tremblante.

**- Merci, t'étais pas obligé de faire le déplacement (gênée)**

**Edward : On se voient pas donc (froidement)**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, nos yeux ne se quittaient pas, comme ci nous nous disputions par un simple regard, je voyais bien que le sien était plein de reproche, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse des idées, pour rien au monde je pourrais passer à autre chose après ce que nous avions eu !

Qu'est ce que j'aurais voulu lui sauter dans les bras, et lui dire à quel point je regrettais !

**James : Bella, tu comptes bouger ton cul, parce que là tu vas attraper froid !**

**- Oh euh oui (sortant de mes pensées)**

**Edward : Je vais vous laisser **

**James : Tu veux manger avec nous ?**

Je fus surprise par cette proposition, si il savait que les seuls intentions de mon ex petit ami était de le tuer à cet instant.

**Edward : Non, merci...je vais y aller **

**- Salut (timidement)**

Il partit, sans rien dire d'autre, démarrant très vite pour rejoindre la route.

**James : Laisses moi deviner, le petit ami **

**- Ex**

**James : Vu comme vous vous regardiez, j'aurais pas dit ex**

**- Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes d'analyser les gens !**

**James : Va t'habiller, tu vas attraper froid **

**- Au fait, ce soir, on bouges**

**James : Où ça ?**

**- Lycée**

**James : Qu'est ce que tu veux y faire ? Étudier encore ?**

**- C'est fou ce que tu es drôle...y a une soirée, et c'est moi qui fait la musique, et comme c'est toi qui m'a apprit jouer des platines, tu vas m'accompagner**

**James : Quoi ?**

**- Tu seras le DJ de la soirée, pendant que je chanterais**

**James : Sérieux, je vais enfin t'entendre jouer ? (enjoué)**

**- Je crois que oui**

Il me prit dans ses bras, apparemment très heureux !

Nous montions nous préparer dans ma chambre.

Déjà douchée, j'enfilais une courte robe en dentelle noire, masquant seulement ma poitrine et mes parties intimes. J'attachais mes cheveux dans une queue haute, avec une coque, noircis mes yeux, parfumés mon cou et mes poignets, et me voilà prête.

**James : J'ai le droit de dire que t'es carrément bandante dans cette tenue ?**

**- T'as le droit (riante à sa question)**

**James : Je serais sans scrupule, je te sauterais sur place **

**- Et je serais pas autant amoureuse de mon ex, je te laisserais me baiser sans problème**

Je lui passais un casque, et nous montions sur mon bébé pour rejoindre le lycée, qui avait été décoré pour la soirée.

**James : Tu crois qu'ils me laisseront entrer ?**

**- On diras que tu es mon frère, et que tu es venue de loin pour me voir jouer**

**James : Comprit**

On rentra dans l'enceinte du lycée, où le proviseur nous accueillit.

**Proviseur : Bonsoir mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes très élégante**

**- Merci monsieur, je vous présente James, mon demi-frère, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, il a tenu à me voir jouer, et jouer le DJ**

**Proviseur : Je peux le comprendre, avec une sœur aussi douée que vous**

**James : Elle est excellente**

**Proviseur : Elle fera une sublime musicienne**

**James : Sa voix pourrait réveiller un mort**

Je rougis face à tous ces compliments.

Je me forçais à repousser toutes formes de bonheur, mais je ne résistais pas à l'affection que James me portait, il me connaissait par cœur, il me collerait si je le rejetterais.

**Proviseur : Il faut que j'accueille les autres élèves, je vous laisse prendre place**

**- Merci**

Je pris la main de James et rejoignit la salle de sport, où avait lieu la soirée dansante.

**James : Cool le type**

**- Un amour, c'est lui qui m'a fait accepté à Juilliard**

**James : Faut que je penses à m'installer là bas quand t'y seras, vu que j'y passes le plus clair de mon temps **

**- T'es sérieux ? Ce serait cool, on se trouverait un appart pas trop loin, une coloc à deux**

**James : Tu ferais ça ?**

**- N'importe quoi, tant que tu es là !**

Heureux, il m'embrassa bruyamment la joue, me serrant dans ses bras. Je défis notre étreinte, quand je vis Edward avec ses frères et sœurs arrivaient.

**James : Tu veux que je te laisse **

**- Non, surtout pas, je pourrais pas affronter son regard toute seule**

**James : Tu devrais lui parler, lui dire la vérité**

**- Je peux pas**

James n'insista pas. Les élèves arrivèrent en nombre, annonçant le commencement de la soirée. Je montais sur scène avec James.

Micro placé à ma hauteur, je pouvais m'adressais à mon public.

**- Salut tout le monde, certains ont peur que je gâche la soirée en étant la musicienne de celle ci, ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux vous assurer que vous passerez un bon moment, j'espère enfin...euh, je vous présente James, qui m'accompagnera pendant toute la soirée**

Je fis signe à mon meilleur ami de démarrer la musique. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'interpréter des titres de pop, mais il y a une première à tout.

Le premier titre était « Wonder Why » de Julian Perreta.

Déchaînée derrière le micro, je me sentais bien, la musique était ma vie, elle m'accompagnait dans chaque moment de ma vie, il y avait une chanson pour tout...j'étais heureuse à l'idée, que bientôt je l'étudierais, je baignerais tout les jours dedans, me donnant à fond pour en faire mon métier.

Je fus encore plus heureuse se déhancher sur la musique, m'applaudissant quand celle ci prit fin.

La suivante, décrivait parfaitement mes sentiments envers mon ex amoureux.

Droit devant moi, je ne voyais que lui, alors que d'habitude nous évitions tous regard envers l'autre, cette fois, nous nous détachions pas, se regardant dans les yeux.

Je pris ma guitare électrique, puis fit retentir les premiers sons de « My life would suck without you » de Kelly Clarkson.

A pleine voix, et dans l'euphorie, je souriais à l'homme que j'aimais, mes doigts jouant avec les cordes de ma guitare, je fis propager plus fort la musique. Mon sourire s'élargit quand Edward me sourit, il ria même quand je sortis la langue. Qu'est ce que j'aurais voulu qu'il soit encore plus proche ! Dans mon regard, il aurait pu voir à quel point j'étais amoureuse de lui, plus que ça, j'étais folle de lui ! Désespérément folle de lui !

Après une heure à me déchaîner sur scène, tout le monde fit une pause, pour aller chercher un rafraîchissement.

James et moi étions assis sur l'estrade, heureux de la soirée que nous passions.

**James : Ça me fait du bien d'être avec toi, j'arrive à penser à autre chose que mes galères**

**- Et je suis heureuse, que tu es pensée à venir me voir, j'avais besoin d'un bol d'air**

**James : On retourne faire bouger leurs culs (me tendant sa main)**

**- Avec plaisir (prenant sa main)**

Il m'aida à me relever, puis nous installâmes à nos place respective.

**- J'espère que la soirée vous plait ?**

Tout le monde acquiesça, élargissant mon sourire.

**- La prochaine chanson, est assez éloquente, je remercies d'ailleurs le proviseur de me laisser l'interpréter...un dernier message avant de démarrer le son, si vous avez des envies pas très catholiques, alors je vous demanderais de vous protéger, des préservatifs se trouvent à l'entrée de chaque sortie de secours, et ne faites rien sous l'effet d'alcool, vous pourriez vous réveiller avec de grosses surprises, croyez moi !**

James fit retentir la musique, « Bitch » des Plasticines. L'une de mes chansons favorites.

Comme tout à l'heure, Edward me faisait face, son sourire toujours sur les lèvres. Il connaissait cette chanson, je la lui chantais tout le temps.

Je chantais les paroles, me déhanchant contre mon micro, jouant les provocatrices devant lui, léchant ma lèvre supérieure de temps à autre. J'étais capable de n'importe quoi, tant qu'il me regardait.

**PDV Edward**

J'avais fait exprès de me placer ici, j'avais besoin de la regarder. Je retrouvais ma déesse quand elle chantait, elle était douée, subliment douée !

J'aurais tout donné, pour avoir le courage de marcher jusqu'à elle, et lui baiser les lèvres.

J'avais sourit dès que je l'avais vu se dandiner dans cette magnifique robe. Elle était heureuse dès qu'elle entendait de la musique, alors la jouer, elle planait.

Je ne savais pas si elle avait fait exprès de choisir des chansons aussi explicites, mais j'aimais imaginer que oui, que malgré notre séparation, elle regrettait, qu'elle m'aimait encore.

La voir se déhancher de cette façon, me fit encore plus sourire, elle me provoquait, je le savais !

D'une certaine façon, nous communiquions rien qu'avec un regard, nous lançant des « Je t'aime », « Tu me rends fou ».

**PDV Bella**

La soirée toucherait à sa fin après cette dernière chanson.

Cette fois, j'étais accompagnée d'un piano. Le piano me faisait toujours rentrer en transe, j'avais beau le répéter des centaines de fois, il avait le plus doux des sons.

**- Salut à nouveau, pour le quart d'heure amoureux, j'ai décidé de jouer une chanson française, qu'une de mes amies avait traduite pour moi, il y a quelques années, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, parce qu'elle veut dire beaucoup de chose pour moi**

Chacun trouva un partenaire. James me fit sourire en choisissant un ballon pour petite amie.

Je fis craquer mes doigts, puis fit retentir les premières notes de «La liste» de Rose, Alyssa avait des origines françaises, et m'avait fait écouter cette chanson en la traduisant, elle m'avait tout de suite plu.

Qu'est ce qui m'avait prit de choisir une telle chanson, alors que mon adonis été dans la salle !

Mon cœur se serra quand l'après-midi de notre rupture fit claquer ses images dans mon esprit.

J'avais beau me convaincre que je réussirais à passer à autre chose, je ne pouvais pas, je n'y arrivais pas. Chaque moment de ma journée me faisait repenser à lui. La table sur laquelle nous mangions à midi, les vestiaires de la piscine, tout, le moindre petit truc !

Ça en devenait étouffant ! C'est pour ça que j'avais décidé de partir, pour changer de lieu. Une nouvelle ville m'empêcherait de voir dans chaque objet ou lieu un souvenir, de l'amour de ma vie.

Nous étions sortis deux mois ensemble, seulement deux mois...et pourtant je pouvais assurer que ça avait été les deux plus beaux mois de ma vie, amoureuse en tout cas, je n'oubliais jamais que certes j'avais été heureuse avec lui, mais encore plus avec ceux qui longé ma colonne vertébrale, jamais quelqu'un fera le poids avec eux, jamais !

Perdu dans mes pensées, tout en chantant, mes yeux étaient fixés sur ceux de mon amour perdu, qui était adossé au mur, ne rompant pas notre contact visuel.

Sur les dernières notes, je ne pus retenir ma peine, mon cœur saignait, toujours et encore, ça ne s'arrêtait pas !

La chanson finie, je sortis précipitamment, pour prendre l'air.

Ça ne finira jamais, j'étais condamné à souffrir à chaque seconde de ma vie ! C'est moi qui avait détruit tout ce que j'avais ! Alors pourquoi je me plaignais de souffrir autant ! Je n'avais pas le droit !

Rageuse, et les larmes coulant à flots, je claquais mes poings contre les casiers du lycée.

James arriva, me prenant dans ses bras, alors que je me débattais, je finis par me laisser aller, fatiguée de tout ça !

**James : Bébé, je suis là...je suis là (caressant mes cheveux)**

On se laissa glisser au sol, ma peine me submergea, me laissant peu souffler, alors que j'haletais.

**PDV Edward :**

Angela m'avait apprit que Bella avait décidé de quitter la ville cet été, mon cœur s'était arrêté ! Je préférais la voir tout en restant loin d'elle, que de ne plus la voir du tout !

En entendant les paroles de sa dernière chanson, je me reconnus rapidement dedans, elle décrivait parfaitement ce que je ressentais depuis déjà un mois !

Je n'avais pas quitté son regard, si enjoué il y a quelques minutes, mais si triste à cet instant...je la suivais du regard, quand elle quitta précipitamment la salle.

Je la suivis, je ne pouvais pas être insensible et faire comme ci je la détestais, c'était au dessus de mes forces.

Je m'arrêtais quand je la vis dans les bras de son ami, mais décider quand même d'aller voir comment elle allait.

**- Elle va bien ? (inquiet)**

**James : Elle s'est endormi, elle s'endort très vite quand elle pleure, la soirée a été mouvementée (léger sourire)**

**- Elle a été géniale sur scène **

**James : Je sais, elle est vibrante quand elle joue !**

**- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?**

**James : 2ans et demi...je sais pour vous deux**

**- Elle te l'a dit (baissant les yeux)**

**James : Elle me dit tout**

**- T'as de la chance, parce qu'à moi, elle me dit rien**

**James : Elle déteste parler d'elle, et de ce qu'elle ressent**

**- J'ai vu**

**James : Dire que je vais devoir réveiller cette petite frimousse**

**- On pourrait passer des heures à la regarder dormir**

**James : Surtout quand on sait qu'elle est ronchon quand on la réveille**

**- Je peux vous emmener en voiture si vous voulez, je comptais partir**

**James : Ce serait bien, je prendrais sa moto**

**- Tu veux que je la porte ?**

**James : Ça va aller, elle pèse pas lourd**

Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle quand elle dormait ! Elle fermait très peu les yeux la nuit, mais quand elle le faisait, elle semblait apaisée.

Elle m'avait rejeté, mais je ne pouvais pas me faire à l'idée que notre relation beaucoup trop passionnelle, était la vraie raison de notre rupture, j'en étais persuadé !

Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes après chez elle. Je garais la voiture, puis la fit sortir en la portant.

Ce parfum de fraise qu'elle avait dans les cheveux, m'avait manqué. Elle sentait tellement bon, et puis cette robe. Bella ne prêtait jamais attention à ses vêtements pour venir en cours, mais quand il s'agissait de sortir la nuit, elle ressemblait à une libellule, on ne voyait qu'elle !

Si nous étions encore ensemble, je la lui aurait arraché, impatient de goûter à ses formes.

Nos baisers me manquaient, ses mains dans mes cheveux, son regard coquin quand nous nous apprêtions à faire l'amour...tout me manquait en elle !

Je montais dans sa chambre, pour la déposer sur son lit. Troublé de l'avoir eu aussi près de moi, après autant de temps de séparation, je quittais très vite la chambre.

James attendait en bas.

**James : C'est très gentil de ta part **

**- Je vais y aller, il se fait tard**

**James : Une dernière chose avant que tu partes...ne crois pas à tout ce qu'on te dit**

Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ?

**- Tu peux essayer d'être plus explicite ?**

**James : Si tu la connais vraiment, tu sauras faire la différence entre le mensonge et le vrai, certains actes ne mentent pas **

J'étais pas plus avancé !

Je quittais la maison, intrigué par ces phrases.

**PDV Bella**

Pourquoi j'ai toujours autant de mal à me réveiller !

Ouille ! Je crois que je me suis cassée quelque chose en tombant du lit !

J'ai encore ma robe d'hier, j'ai du être trop fatigué pour la retirer, je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, à part avoir pleuré dans les bras de mon meilleur ami !

Je la défit pour l'enlever, enfilant un short en coton et un débardeur pour descendre en bas.

**James : Salut la frimousse (sourire aux lèvres)**

**- Salut (la tête dans les vapes)**

Il m'embrassa la joue, puis finit son petit déjeuner.

**James : T'as cours aujourd'hui ?**

**- Tu rigoles après la fête d'hier soir, le proviseur à eu l'intelligence de nous accorder un jour de repos**

James crécha chez moi pendant plusieurs jours, nous faisant passer des soirées mémorables.

Il avait été une bouffée d'air frais dans mon renfermement.

Je le déposais à la gare du coin.

**- T'es vraiment obligé de partir ? (triste)**

**James : Tu sais comme je suis !**

**- J'arriverais pas à te retenir ?**

**James : Tu sais que les petites villes ne sont pas très bonne pour les affaires**

**- Fais attention à toi, et appelles moi si tu as le moindre problème, même d'argent**

**James : T'inquiètes pas ma belle, je m'en sortirais très bien...mais, je reviendrais te voir, vu la semaine délirante qu'on vient de passer **

**- Je t'attends déjà avec impatience !**

**James : Va revoir ton ex et dis lui que t'as été idiote !**

**- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire**

Il m'embrassa les lèvres, comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire, simple baiser amical, qui montrait juste à quel point on tenaient l'un à l'autre.

**James : Prends soin de toi**

**- Toi aussi **

Une dernière accolade, et il prit le train.

Me voilà à nouveau seule, la maison va sembler vide sans lui, très vide !

Je rentrais, souriante de pouvoir encore sentir son odeur.

**- Cet idiot a oublié son tee-shirt !**

Je fus surprise de voir un mot sur la table :

_**« Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié, c'est juste pour que t'es un peu de moi sur toi, et ça te permettra de croire que tu es prêt de mon corps...d'ailleurs, j'ai prit deux de tes sous-vêtements, histoire d'avoir la même sensation...Je t'aime, et merci »**_

Je ris, c'était tout lui ce genre de connerie !

Après son départ, ma vie avait reprit son cours.

Ce soir, comme d'habitude, je suis énervée de ne pas pouvoir dormir, alors me voilà dehors, en train de marcher.

Pour un samedi, la ville est calme, tout le monde était à la fête que donnait Jessica, pour fêter la fin d'année, même si il restait un mois.

Je finis par prendre place sur un arbre le long de la route.

Je fus surprise quand je vis mon ex amoureux.

**Edward : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

J'étais stupéfaite qu'il me parle, alors que cela faisait 4semaines que nous nous adressions plus la parole.

**- Pas grand chose, je marchais et je me suis assise là**

**Edward : Tu devrais pas te promener seule la nuit**

**- C'est tout moi ça, faire tout ce que je ne devrais pas (le sourire amer)**

**Edward : Ton petit ami est parti ?**

**- James n'est pas mon petit ami, et oui il est parti**

**Edward : Vous aviez l'air pourtant très proche**

**- On n'est plus ensemble, ce que je fous avec mon cul ne te regarde pas ! **

Je détestais qu'il se montre jaloux, surtout quand nous ne formions plus rien à nous deux !

**Edward : Angela m'a dit que tu comptais bouger l'année prochaine**

**- Exact, j'étouffe ici**

**Edward : Tu pars où ?**

**- New York, j'ai été accepté à Juilliard, je finirais le lycée là-bas, pour y entrer ensuite**

**Edward : Félicitations**

**- Merci**

**Edward : Tu pars pas à cause de moi ou de nous, j'espère ?**

**- Disons que c'est une des cause de mon départ**

**Edward : Quelles sont les autres ?**

**- En fait, y en a aucune autre **

**Edward : Tu ne devrais pas **

**- Toi comme moi savons que c'est devenu difficile de nous voir, je t'ai fait souffrir, et en te voyant, je me fais souffrir**

**Edward : Notre relation trop fusionnelle et passionnelle est la vraie raison de notre rupture ?**

**- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

**Edward : Tu semblais heureuse quand nous étions ensemble, je pensais que tout allait bien**

**- J'étais heureuse (l'affirmant)**

**Edward : C'est ça le problème en fait, tu étais heureuse **

**- Je veux pas en parler**

**Edward : Y a un truc qui t'a changé à Phœnix, et tu ne m'as jamais dit quoi, ait le mérite de me dire pourquoi du jour au lendemain, t'as voulu rompre ! (s'énervant)**

**- Il fallait que je le fasse**

**Edward : Mais pourquoi merde ! (hurlant presque)**

**- Je ne mérite pas d'être heureuse**

**Edward : Je croyais que tu avais avancer, que ta dépression était passée**

**- Je n'ai pas le droit d'avancer, je n'ai pas le droit de passer à autre chose**

**Edward : Pourquoi ? Dis le moi**

Il emprisonna mon visage dans sa main droite.

**- La mère de Kenzo, mon meilleur ami est dans un hôpital psychiatrique par ma faute, elle souffre ! Et tu sais de quoi, elle souffre d'hallucinations, elle voit son fils, le fils que J'AI tué ! Et moi pendant ce temps là, je fais quoi...je m'amuse, je vis la plus belle des relations avec le plus génial des mecs, et j'ai des amis qui me rendent heureuse, qui s'inquiètent pour moi, pendant qu'une femme a qui j'ai ôté sa raison de vivre est folle !**

**Edward : C'est donc ça (laissant tomber sa main)**

**- Oui c'est ça ! Tu es tranquille maintenant, t'es rassuré, c'est pas à cause de toi, tu peux passer à autre chose !**

**Edward : On était accro à tous les deux, obsédés, jusqu'à ne plus supporter de se séparer, alors, je suis désolé, mais je peux passer à autre chose ! (montant d'un ton)**

**- T'as raison, je n'aurais pas du sortir**

**Edward : Tu t'accuses de faire souffrir des gens, mais me faire souffrir moi, tu en as rien à foutre**

**- Ça n'a rien avoir !**

**Edward : Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas mort ! Au lieu de penser au gens qui sont partis, pense plutôt à ceux que tu pourrais rendre heureux**

**- Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, une fille moins dépressive et détruite**

**Edward : Et si j'en ai pas envie, et si je veux pas d'une autre fille ! **

**- La meilleur chose que tu puisses faire, c'est de m'oublier**

**Edward : C'est pourtant toi qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait rien oublier, juste souffrir en silence, j'en peux plus MOI de souffrir en silence ! Je te vois tous les jours, et je veux pas que tu partes ! C'est trop facile !**

**-Je te rendrais service en partant**

**Edward : Argh ! Tu m'énerves ! **

Je partis le laissant seul. Le voir aussi triste m'avait encore plus brisé le cœur, je ne savais pas qu'il souffrait autant.

Si il savait à quel point je l'aimais, je l'aimais du plus profond de mes tripes, et ça avait légèrement guéri mes blessures.

**- Envoyez moi un signe, je vous en supplie, dîtes moi que je peux être heureuse, que vous me pardonnez, n'importe quoi, s'il vous plait...j'ai besoin de lui**

J'en pouvais plus de cette situation.

J'étais perdue ! Avec aucune possibilité d'être secouru.

J'étais condamnée à vivre dans ma prison.

Mon psy m'avait dit « s'empêcher de vivre, c'est idiot quand on pense à ceux qui parte trop tôt ».

Je devais faire quoi ? Vivre ? Narguer les gens à qui j'ai détruit la vie ? en leur montrant à quel point j'étais heureuse !

JE ne pouvais PAS ! Qui t-a faire souffrir l'homme que j'aime !

Le lendemain, les souvenirs de la veille ne m'avaient pas quitté.

Douchée, habillée, je pris une pomme que je jetais dans mon sac.

J'avais cours de biologie avec Edward, je savais pas comment réagir après notre échange d'hier soir.

Comme d'habitude depuis 3semaines, nous ne nous saluions pas , évitant tout regard et geste envers l'autre.

Je fus surprise quand il me fit passer ce qu'il semblait être une lettre.

_« **J'arrive pas à croire que nous nous comportions comme deux étrangers !**_

_**Je sais pas ce que j'aurais préféré, ne jamais t'avoir connu et ne pas avoir aussi mal, ou revivre ce que nous avons eu en sachant que la chute sera douloureuse...**_

_**Mais bon, y a un truc qui me fait quand même rire : Tu préfères te préoccuper de gens mort, de vivre pour eux, que de vivre pour toi **_

_**Finalement, t'es pas aussi forte que je le disais, peut être l'amour que je te portais, m'empêcher de voir à quel point tu es égoïste et lâche !**_

_**Jessica avait raison, je ne mérites pas une fille comme toi, j'ai perdu mon temps ! »**_

Je suffoquais devant la dernière phrase. Je quittais précipitamment la salle de cours, sans donner d'explication.

Voir Jessica fut la goutte d'eau, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je courrais vers elle, pour la gifler tellement fort qu'elle tomba au sol.

Je partis me réfugier dans le parc derrière le lycée.

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison ! Je suis égoïste et lâche, ces deux mots raisonnés dans ma tête, plus fort chaque seconde.

L'air me manquait, je n'en pouvais plus ! Il fallait que je meurs, il fallait que je meurs pour ne plus souffrir, il fallait que je meurs pour ne plus FAIRE souffrir !

**- Arrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhh !**

Je n'avais plus le droit de vivre, je n'avais plus droit de faire souffrir des gens !

S'en était trop ! Il faut que je stoppe tous ça ! ASSEZ !

Je courus sur le parking du lycée, puis partis sur ma moto.

En 5minutes, j'étais arrivée chez moi, je rentrais comme une furie, une folle.

Mon père était là, je me précipitais dans ma chambre, m'y enfermant.

Enragée, je jetais tous à terre,

Mon père était monté après mon entrée, inquiet il maltraitait la porte afin d'entrer, il réussis après l'avoir défoncé.

**Charlie : Bella, ma puce, dis moi ce qui y a ?** (paniqué)

**- Il faut que je meurs, il faut que je meurs**

Je n'avais plus que ces mots à la bouche.

**Charlie : Quoi ! Non, hors de question !**

La tristesse et la colère finirent par me paralyser au sol, me recroquevillant sur moi même.

Mon père s'approcha pour me réconforter, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Comprenant que je ne l'écouterais pas, il quitta la chambre.

Parti, je relevais les yeux, brouillés par les larmes et le sang, je me figeais devant mon mur où j'avais écrit le mal que j'avais fait.

Je fus prise d'un fou rire, j'étais devenu folle, folle de rage !

Je pris un marqueur noir, ajoutant au mur de mes crimes, les mots : Égoïste et Lâche


	10. Je suis fou de toi

**Chapitre 9 : C'est trop bon**

3jours après...

Après l'appel de détresse de mon père, ma mère débarqua à la maison. Après avoir essayé de me parler pendant des heures, elle me laissa face à mon mutisme.

Je ne voulais plus parler à personne. Et cette nuit, une idée me vint à l'esprit, quand j'entendis mon père et ma mère pleurait face à l'auto-destruction de leur fille.

Je ne mourrais pas devant eux, je ferais semblant d'être à nouveau heureuse, et puis à la fin de l'année, je partirais à New York, loin d'eux, je ne voulais pas mourir devant eux, il fallait que je fasse ce que j'ai à faire seule, loin de ce que je connaissais !

Sans un mot, je me préparais à partir en cours.

Comme 6mois auparavant, lunettes sur le nez, cagoule sur la tête, j'entrais dans l'enceinte du lycée.

Ma dépression avait atterri dans les oreilles de tout le monde, qui me fixait du regard quand je traversais les couloirs.

J'avais cours avec Alice, Jasper et Edward, je pris place à côté de mon ex petit ami, qui ne représentait plus rien à mes yeux.

Alice qui se trouvait devant nous, se retourna vers moi. Elle me tendit une enveloppe.

**Alice : C'est tes billets d'avion pour le road trip de cet été, on s'est dit que tu changerais d'avis et voudrait y aller **

Sans dire quelque chose, je les pris, fouilla dans ma poche pour en sortir mon briquet, puis jeta les billets dans l'évier qui se trouvait sur notre pupitre et les brulaient avant que le prof n'arrive.

Ne restant plus que des cendres, j'ouvris l'eau qui fit partit les résidus.

Alice et Jasper furent abasourdit par mon acte, ainsi que toute la classe.

Je repris place sur ma chaise, après avoir ouvert la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce.

A la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours, je sortis pour rejoindre le parc.

Je fus étonnée quand Edward prit place à ma table.

**- Barres toi (dans un murmure)**

**Edward : Je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit dans la lettre**

**- Je le répèterais pas, barres toi ! (levant le ton)**

**Edward : Je veux que tu m'écoutes**

J'écrasais ma cigarette contre le bois de la table, et partit rejoindre le parking. J'en pouvais plus de voir ce lycée, et surtout de le voir lui.

Je montais sur ma moto, et démarrais pour rentrer chez moi.

Mon père fut étonné de me voir si tôt.

**Charlie : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**

**- J'ai vomi plusieurs fois, je me sens pas bien (sans le regarder)**

**Charlie : Tu veux que je t'emmène chez le médecin ?**

**- Pas la peine ça va passer, si tu me cherches je suis à la cave**

Je jetais mon sac à l'entrée, puis descendit. Seule, je me déshabillais, je passais un survêtement, ma brassière et j'attachais mes cheveux, puis allumer ma chaîne-hifi pour faire résonner dans la cave, « Good Friday » de Kanye West.

Mon punching-ball était à nouveau devenu mon meilleur ami depuis ma rupture, surtout dans les journées comme celle ci !

En face de mon meilleur ami, je me mis à frapper, encore et encore, toujours plus fort.

Dans une rage folle, je laissais ma peine me remplir les yeux de larmes, mes poings ne s'arrêtant de frapper toujours et encore.

Soudain, Edward se retrouva en face de moi. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là !

Je continuais, en espérant qu'il parte en voyant que je ne voulais pas l'écouter.

Il me quitta quelques instants pour éteindre la chaîne.

Je m'arrêtais, furieuse qu'il m'interrompe !

**- Pour qui tu te prends ! (lui crachant presque à la gueule)**

Je voulus rallumer la musique, mais il me fit face, m'empêchant d'avancer.

**Edward : Ton père m'a laissé entrer, il paraît que tu es malade**

**- Va te faire foutre !**

**Edward : Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes quelques instants**

**- Tu te barres pas tout de suite, j'appelle mon père**

**Edward : Il est parti travailler...J'ai juste voulu te faire mal comme tu l'as fait avec moi !**

**- C'est fait ! On s'est tout dit, aller dégages maintenant !...non, en fait, moi aussi j'ai un truc à dire...je sais que j'ai merdé avec nous, que c'est de ma faute qu'on en est là, et que je t'ai blessé, mais moi je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais perdu mon temps, bien au contraire, ça a été les deux plus beaux mois de mon existence !**

**Edward : Je ressens la même chose **

**- Tu mens ! Tu mens ! Tu mens !**

Je m'effondrais en larme, quand est ce que tout ça allait finir !

**Edward : Je suis fous de toi, tu ne devrais jamais douter de ça...c'est pas ta conscience qui te rend coupable, c'est toi, tu t'es persuadé d'être la fautive, que ta conscience n'a fait que rappelait ce que tu te répètes, tu ne t'es jamais dit que si tu avais été la seule qui était vivante, c'est qu'il y a une raison, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est le destin, ils devaient mourir**

Je le giflais, furieuse qu'il ai pu dire un dire un truc pareil !

**- Ne dis pas quelque chose que tu regretteras !**

**Edward : Laisses moi te dire autre chose alors, tu veux mourir, meurs, mais que crois tu que ton père fera quand il apprendra que tu t'es laissée mourir, il souffrira à son tour, croyant que c'est de sa faute, tu as débarqué chez lui y a pas si longtemps, et tu vas partir aussi vite et pas dans les bonnes conditions...si au lieu de ça, tu vivais, qui sait peut être que dans une autre vie, on te punira pour ce que tu as fait, mais pour l'instant vis, joues, fêtes le fait que tu ne sois pas morte, fais renaître ce qu'il y a de plus beau en toi**

**- Mais t'as pas comprit, rien est beau en moi, je suis pourrie jusqu'à la moelle !**

**Edward : Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ton âme est belle, tu aimes tellement les gens, quelqu'un d'aussi pourri ne peux pas aimer les gens comme toi tu les aimes**

**- Amen ! Je t'en supplie dégages d'ici !**

Depuis le début de notre échange, Edward s'approcha de moi pour la première fois, il fit relever mon menton.

**Edward : Regardes moi**

Je ne voulais pas !

**Edward : Regardes moi et je partirais**

Je soulevais le regard, me plongeant dans le sien, voulant à tout prix sortir. Mais il emprisonna mon visage dans sa main droite, et se jeta sur mes lèvres, qui avait eu le goût amer de mes larmes.

En quelque secondes, je retrouvais ce que j'avais abandonné, la vie, il représentait mon monde où j'étais une fille heureuse et pleine de joie.

Je répondis à son baiser, mêlant ma langue à la sienne. Il me souleva par les fesses, et me plaqua au mur, pour accentuer notre baiser, qui devint très vite bestialement passionné.

A bout de souffle, on se sépara, mais il me garda toujours dans ses bras.

**Edward : Je suis sûr qu'un instant, t'as revu ce que tu ressentais**

A mon tour, je l'embrassais à pleine bouche, voulant revivre nos émotions d'autrefois, sauf que celle ci fut encore plus intense.

Edward avait peut-être raison, je serais punis dans une autre vie, ou même dans celle ci, mais pour l'instant je devais sourire à ce qu'on me donnait.

**Edward : Je t'aime ma déesse**

**- Je t'aime mon Apollon**

On s'échangea un long baiser, qui rendit nos mains plus baladeuses, je reprenais plaisir à caresser sa virilité, ne pensant à plus rien, juste à nous sentir bien.

Je souris contre ses lèvres quand son membre durcissait sous ma main, il me déposa au sol, je défis son pantalon, le baissant en même temps que son boxer, il fit la même chose avec mon survêtement, j'enlevais mon tanga.

**Edward : Tu regretteras pas ?**

**- Pour rien au monde**

Il me souleva à nouveau et me pénétra avec la même brutalité que j'aimais, m'arrachant un cri

**Edward : Hum ton cri de pétasse se faisant sauter m'a manqué**

Je lui souris, avant qu'il ne me donne un coup de rein butant au fond de moi.

**- Ce qui m'a manqué moi, c'est ta grosse queue**

Voulant être plus à l'aise, il me déposa sur le lit, qui se trouvait au coin de la pièce. Allongée, il me fit écarter encore plus les jambes, la pénétration fut encore plus intense !

**- Hummmm ! C'est trop bon !**

Il accéléra en moi, l'orgasme n'allait pas tarder à cette vitesse. Mon amant toucha du pouce mon clitoris, j'atteignis très vite le 7ième ciel, la jouissance arriva, Edward suivit de près.

Je me soulevais, alors qu'il était toujours en moi. Mon homme se recula jusqu'au mur, afin de s'y adossé, nous bougeâmes en même temps, afin qu'il reste toujours en moi.

**- Je te fais toujours autant d'effet, pour que tu bandes aussi fort**

**Edward : Énormément !**

Je bougeais contre lui, soufflant dans son coup, pour ne pas gémir.

**Edward : T'as pas du baiser beaucoup pour être aussi serré !**

**- Et toi, t'as pas du baiser beaucoup pour bander dès que je te touche !**

**Edward : J'aime pas changer de pute en cours de route, en restant avec la même, elle sait ce que j'aime**

Son côté pervers dominant obsédé m'avait manqué, il avait toujours été différent, quand nous faisions l'amour.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je fit un bond, quand il inséra son index et son majeur dans mon anus.

**- Putain !**

Je me jetais sur ses lèvres, tout était bon en lui, je l'aimais tout entier !

Il inséra un troisième doigt.

**- Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas écarté les jambes, je risque pas de marcher droit !**

**Edward : T'inquiètes pas tu reprendras vite l'habitude !**

Je bougeais plus doucement pour ressentir pleinement le plaisir, pendant que mon amant caressait mes parois anales.

Il me baisa une dernière fois dans la position du missionnaire, et après une dernière éjaculation, on s'essuya avec les serviettes que j'utilisais pour éponger ma sueur.

**Edward : Je dois y aller, je suis juste venu te demander pardon et essayer d'arranger les choses**

**- Restes s'il te plait**

Heureuse d'avoir pu le retrouver, je ne voulais qu'il reste dans mes bras, en partant si vite, je croirais à un rêve.

Il m'embrassa les lèvres pour me dire qu'il restait.

**- Faut qu'on mette quelques trucs au clair**

**Edward : Je sais **

**- Sache que tu es irremplaçable, je t'ai menti, comment je pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre alors que tu m'obsèdes toute la journée**

**Edward : C'est vrai ce mensonge ?**

**- Entièrement vrai, tu sais à quel point tu représentes beaucoup, je suis consciente que je ne te l'ai pas assez dit quand nous sortions ensemble, mais je t'aime, énormément !**

**Edward : Je t'aime aussi, si ce n'est plus**

**- A ce sujet, James n'est qu'un ami, mon meilleur ami, je sais que quand tu es venu l'autre soir ça pouvait prêter à confusion, mais on est comme ça avec James, on est frère et sœur, il prend soin de moi, et je fais pareil avec lui**

**Edward : Je te crois**

**- Sûr ?**

**Edward : Je te le jure !**

**- Tu veux dire quelque chose ?**

**Edward : T'as été sublime à la soirée dansante**

**- Un peu grâce à toi, j'ai vraiment aimé que tu sois là à me regarder**

**Edward : J'aurais pas pu faire autrement, j'étais captivé, surtout dans ta belle robe en dentelle**

**- Je t'aime bébé, et je ferais l'impossible pour te le prouver, je veux pas que tu doutes de l'amour que je te portes**

**Edward : Et je te collerais, pour ne plus te perdre !**

**- Ça me dérange pas**

**Edward : Je veux pas précipiter les choses, mais tu dors chez moi ce soir, tu me manques**

**- Une chose avant, je ne veux pas que ce qu'il y avait change, la passion et la fusion que nous avions, je ne voudrais la perdre pour rien au monde, je veux t'aimer à fond...alors en me demandant dormir chez toi, tu ne précipites rien, ça me ferait énormément plaisir de redormir avec toi**

Mon amoureux baisa mes lèvres, hum ses lèvres ! J'en avais rêvé !

**- Jessica a vraiment dit que je ne te méritais pas ?**

**Edward : Cette petite conne parlait avec sa connasse de Lauren, quand nous avons rompus, heureuses que nous ne soyons plus ensemble**

Elle avait raison, je ne méritais pas un type aussi magnifique qu'Edward, il était certes têtu, et obstiné, mais il avait d'innombrables qualités, qui m'étonnaient chaque jour.

Je réalisais à quel point j'avais de la chance de l'avoir pour moi.

A 18heures, nous quittions la maison pour rejoindre la villa.

Mes amis étaient là, regardant la télé.

**Rosalie : Alors comme ça, on est à nouveau amoureux, et on ne me dit rien !**

**- Rosie...euh...je voulais te dire que je suis désolée pour mon comportement ces dernières semaines**

**Rosalie : T'inquiètes pas, je t'en veux pas **

Emmett arriva, tout souriant.

**Emmett : La crevette est de retour **

**- Yes**

**Emmett : Tant mieux, parce que j'ai besoin d'un partenaire pour faire noyer ses idiots**

**- Je suis d'attaque**

**Rosalie : Vous avez parler ?**

**- Je sais que j'ai été injuste, égoïste et lâche avec vous, et m'excuser n'effacerais rien...mais, je vous demande juste de me laisser vous montrer que je peux me racheter**

**Emmett : On t'en veux pas **

**- Moi je m'en veux de vous avoir traiter de la sorte, c'était pas de votre faute, et j'ai rejeté mes nerfs sur vous**

**Rosalie : Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant, parce que c'est ça qui compte...on sait que partir à Phœnix est dur pour toi, on comprend tout à fait que tu puisses agir comme tu le fais, seulement, si tu culpabilises à chaque fois, tu finiras par vraiment te détruire, et t'entraînera dans ta chute, Edward**

**- Je sais**

**Rosalie : Vous avez tous les deux souffert de cette rupture**

**- Le proviseur m'a conseillé un psy réputé, je dois le voir la semaine prochaine...je vais tout faire pour aller mieux, j'en ai besoin pour envisager un avenir**

**Alice : Tu devrais nous dire ce que tu ressens vraiment, sans mentir, je suis sûre que ça t'aiderait**

**- Je vous cache pas que mes vacances de printemps ont détruit toutes mes chances de me reconstruire, mais y a trois jours, j'ai touché le fond en voulant me donner la mort, et puis j'y ai renoncé en réalisant que je ne voulais pas faire de mal à mes parents, et c'est ça en fait, je veux vivre pour mes proches, et arrêter de leur faire du mal...et puis, mon homme est là, vous savez à quel point je suis amoureuse de lui et qu'il est important pour moi, donc je vais faire des efforts rien que pour lui**

**Rosalie : Tu feras comment si vous veniez à rompre pour x raison ?**

**Edward : Rosie !**

**- Non ! Elle a raison, j'espère que si ce jour viendra, j'aurais changé, et avancé**

**Rosalie : Dans ce cas, bienvenue à nouveau dans le cercle fermé des Cullen**

**- Merci ma Rosie**

Je pris ma meilleure amie dans mes bras.

**- Bébé, tu me raccompagnes chez moi**

**Edward : Tu dors pas ici ? (étonné)**

**- Si, mais avant je dois aller faire des courses, je dois refaire la déco de ma chambre, j'ai besoin d'un environnement sain, enfin c'est ce que j'ai lu dans un livre de psychologie**

**Alice : Oh je peux t'aider, je peux t'aider ! (sautillant sur place)**

**- Alice, c'est de la déco, pas du shopping**

**Alice : S'il te plait**

**- OK**

**Emmett : On viendra t'aider, je suis sûre que t'as besoin de muscles pour bouger les meubles**

**- Justement j'allais demander à Rosie**

**Emmett : Ah ! Tu me vexes là !**

Une heure plus tard, nous nous retrouvions dans un magasin de bricolage et décoration. Alors qu'il s'agissait de ma chambre, tout le monde prit un pot de peinture différent, voulant qu'il y ait un peu d'eux dans l'endroit où je dormais.

Le lendemain.

Je cherchais de la main mon amoureux, pas dans le lit apparemment. Je me levais, irritée qu'il ne soit pas avec moi. Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage et brossais mes dents.

Mettant un pyjama plus convenable que mon simple shorty, je descendis ensuite, à la recherche de mon amant.

Je finis par le trouver dans le salon, matant un clip de Beyoncé.

Je lui sautais dessus en guise de bonjour.

**- Hello mon amoureux**

**Edward : Salut mon amoureuse**

**- Tu fantasmes sur le cul de Beyoncé ?**

**Edward : Faut avouer qu'elle bouge bien **

Je l'embrassais, avant qu'il n'ai pu finir sa phrase, en forme et heureuse, je frictionnais nos deux sources de désir, ce qui l'éveilla. Sans sous vêtement, je sentais sa virilité gonflée, l'excitation me monta très vite. Edward nous allongea, je sentais tellement son pénis contre moi, que j'en gémissais contre sa bouche.

Il arrêta notre baiser quand ses mains s'arrêtèrent sous ma robe.

**Edward : T'as pas de culotte ?**

**- Non (le regard coquin)**

Il passa une de ses mains devant, pour caresser mon clitoris.

**Edward : C'est que tu mouillais déjà !**

**- J'ai envie de toi**

**Edward : Tu veux quoi ?**

**- Ta queue, je la veux tout entière en moi (lui soufflant à l'oreille)**

J'ouvris les deux boutons de son pantalon de pyjama, laissant le premier et le dernier fermé, j'en sortis son membre en érection.

Je le plaçais devant mon entrée, puis m'empaler dessus.

**- Je pourrais jamais m'y faire à cette sensation**

Je me relevais, prenant appui sur l'accoudoir du canapé, puis commencer un rodéo des plus jouissif.

**Edward : Sale petite pute, tu écartes les jambes du matin au soir !**

**- Quand j'aurais fini, je te sucerais tellement fort, que tu me paieras !**

Edward : On serait tout seuls, je te défoncerais tellement fort, que tu regretteras d'être aussi prétentieuse

**- Je ne demande qu'à voir !**

Toujours en moi, il me porta et me déposa sur le canapé plus large, cette fois, c'est lui qui me surplomber. Mais en levant les yeux, je vis à la vitre, Rosalie, qui se trouvait à la cuisine derrière nous.

**- Rosalie est dans la cuisine**

Il se baissa, se collant encore plus à moi, me baillona la bouche et continua de se mouver en moi.

Je serrer les poings pour ne pas gémir contre sa main. Edward souriait me voyant ainsi souffrir, puis m'embrassa, tout en continuant de danser du bassin.

Rosalie partie, mon adonis donna un coup de rein bref et violent, je criais contre sa bouche.

J'étouffais de plaisir, j'allais mourir tellement c'était bon.

**Edward : Hum, t'es encore plus bonne le matin**

Je pris son doigt et le léchait, regardant droit dans les yeux mon amant, qui ralentissait ses coups de rein, faisant durer le plaisir.

Au bord de la jouissance, je glissait mon index jusqu'à mon clitoris, le caressant violemment, tout en étant connecté du regard avec Edward qui me sourit.

Je finis par me contracter et jouir autour de lui, il éjacula après m'avoir donné un baiser. Il se retira, et se posa sur moi.

**Edward : Je suis fou de toi**

On s'endormit dans cette position.

Je fus réveillée quelques heures après, par une caresse de Rosalie sur mon visage.

**Rosalie : Réveilles toi ma puce, tout le monde est réveillé**

**- Je suis dans le gaz**

**Rosalie : Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?**

**- On regardaient la télé**

**Rosalie : Réveilles ton petit ange**

**- Ça va être dur**

Elle me souria puis quitta le salon. Edward dormait entre mes jambes, la tête sur mon ventre, je lui caressais la joue pour le réveiller.

**- Bébé réveilles toi**

Après quelques autres caresses, il finit par lever la tête.

**Edward : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**- On s'est endormis sur le canapé**

Edward se leva, le regard dans les vapes, me prit la main, et nous rejoignîmes la cuisine, où tout le monde s'y trouvaient.

**Rosalie : Je crois qu'on a des souris **

**Alice : Quoi ? (paniquée)**

**Rosalie : Tout à l'heure, je suis descendu boire de l'eau, et j'ai entendu comme des couinements**

Edward fut prit d'un fou rire, ce que personne comprit, sauf moi, qui était légèrement vexée, je ne couinais pas !

**Jasper : On peut savoir pourquoi t'es mort de rire ?**

**Edward : Pour rien, je pensais à un truc...t'inquiètes pas Rosie, on a pas de souris**

**Rosalie : Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?**

**Edward : Je le sais, c'est tout...bon, je vais prendre une douche pour me réveiller**

Sans que je l'ai temps de finir mon petit déjeuner, Edward m'attrapa la main, pour que nous montions.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? J'ai pas fini**

**Edward : S'il te plait ma déesse **

Devant sa gueule d'ange, je cédais, sous le rire de Rosalie et d'Emmett.

**Rosalie : Pensez à respirer de temps en temps !**

Dans la chambre :

**- Je couine vraiment quand on fait l'amour ?**

**Edward : Mais non, c'est juste que j'avais ma main sur ta bouche, du coup ça fait de drôle de bruit, sinon t'es diablement sexy quand tu gémis **

Déshabillés, on se glissa sous la douche. Y avait un truc magnifique dans la douche de mon amoureux, c'était la fonction mp3 de celle ci, ainsi nous pouvions écouter nos musiques préférées tout en se douchant.

J'enclenchais la musique, avec «Take it off» de Keisha, pour bien nous réveiller.

La douche était l'un de mes moments préféré avec Edward. Il me lavait les cheveux, alors que je me dandinais, tout en mimant les paroles de la chanson.

Dans ces instants, je me sentais tellement bien, légère, heureuse, et libre de tout, tout les symptômes de l'amour, même si je pensais que c'était plus que ça.

Sous le regard de mon amoureux, je dansais, le sourire aux lèvres.

Après 10minutes à se laver mutuellement, on sortit, serviettes sur le dos.

« Revolver » de Madonna se fit entendre, pendant que je me peignais les cheveux. J'aimais très peu la pop, mais certaines chansons arrivaient à me faire bouger.

**PDV Edward :**

La voir gesticuler ainsi, toute heureuse, me faisait sourire même rire. Elle était belle dans ces moments là. J'espérais toujours qu'elle ne fasse pas semblant. Bella disait très peu ce qu'elle pensait quand il s'agissait de notre relation. Ne pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait de nous, me donnait parfois des insomnies.

Aujourd'hui, nous devions repeindre sa chambre. Depuis que nous formions un couple, elle dormait très peu, presque pas dans sa chambre. Je savais que le fait qu'elle dorme chez nous, n'était pas qu'une envie de dormir avec moi, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne supportait plus son enfer personnel qu'était sa chambre.

**Bella : Tu penses à quoi ?**

**- A toi**

**Bella : Ah ouais, et tu te disais quoi ?**

**- Tu respires la joie**

**Bella : Hum, mais c'est grâce à vous monsieur Cullen**

Habillés, nous descendions et sortions pour monter en voiture. Nous devions prévenir d'abord le père de Bella, des travaux.

**Bella : Restes ici, il faut que je parle à mes parents**

Je l'embrassais, puis rejoignit la maison, où mes parents discutaient dans le salon. Ca me faisait toujours bizarre de les voir à 2, je l'avais toujours vu séparément.


	11. J'assume ce que j'ai fait

**Malgré l'absence de reviews, je mets un autre chapitre en ligne...j'espère qu'il vous plaira, dites moi ce que vous en pensez...xoxo**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : J'assume ce que j'ai fait**

**- Salut**

**Renée : Salut ma puce**

**Charlie : Bonjour chérie**

**- Je sais que je vous ai fait peur ces derniers jours, et que vous ne comprenez pas ce qui m'arrive, et je vous dois une explication, parce que je veux pas que vous pensiez que c'est de votre -faute**

**Charlie : On veut juste t'aider **

**- Vous ne pouvez pas, je suis la seule à pouvoir changer ce que je suis**

**Renée : On t'écoute ma puce**

**- Quand je suis venue chez toi maman, il s'est passé quelque chose qui a changé, ce que je recommençais à construire chez toi papa...tu sais maman que chaque fois que je viens chez toi, je vais voir leurs tombes**

**Renée : Oui**

**- Cette fois, j'ai vu Alyssa**

Alyssa était la petite sœur de Kenzo, nous étions amis avant que tous ça n'arrive. J'avais prit l'initiative de rompre les ponts en lui écrivant une lettre, dans laquelle je lui disais ce que je ressentais.

**- Le gardien du cimetière m'a apprit qu'Alyssa était venue se recueillir sur la tombe de son frère, parce qu'elle n'avait plus personne, quand j'ai demandé qu'était devenue sa mère...il m'a dit qu'Annah était en hôpital psychiatrique pour délire obsessionnel, avec hallucinations, il m'a ensuite dit qu'elle passait des heures à parler à Kenzo, hallucinant qu'il était près d'elle**

**Renée : Oh mon Dieu !**

**- J'ai comprit que je n'avais pas le droit d'être heureuse, alors que cette femme souffrait, et que sa fille n'avait plus personne !**

**Renée : Ce n'est pas de ta faute**

**- Bien sûr que si maman, qui d'autre !...mais je ne suis pas venue m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je veux juste vous dire que j'ai décidé de faire une thérapie, le directeur du lycée m'a conseillé un psy réputé**

**Charlie : Tu le fais pour nous ou encore Edward, ou pour toi ?**

Je détestais cette question, parce que la réponse décevait souvent.

**- Pour moi, ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, et je le sais, et je vivrais avec ça toute ma vie, seulement je dois aussi avancer, sinon je deviendrais folle, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux**

**Renée : Pour ce que ça vaut, ce n'était pas de ta faute**

**- Maman, s'il te plait, j'ai pas envie de débattre sur ça**

**Renée : Tu te morfonds pour une chose où toi aussi tu as été une victime**

S'en était trop ! Était-elle vraiment aveugler par l'amour qu'elle me portait ?

**- Victime ? Comment tu peux dire ça ! J'ai envoyé 7personnes à la morgue ! Le fait que je sois vivante, montre seulement que je dois souffrir avant d'être puni**

**Renée : Charlie, tu peux pas la laisser dire ça !**

**Charlie : Il faut qu'elle nous dise ce qu'elle ressent **

**- Faudra t'y faire maman, je suis une meurtrière, et aussi naïve est il de croire que ce que j'ai fait été involontaire, j'ai bu et j'ai prit cette PUTAIN de voiture, et j'ai tué 7personnes, JE l'ai fait !**

**Renée : J'en ai assez entendu !**

Ma mère quitta la pièce, claquant la porte d'entrée.

**- Je suis désolée de tout ça papa**

**Charlie : Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, ce que tu as fait, je vois des jeunes le faire tous les jours, et tu es celle qui en est ressortit le plus mature, et rien que pour ça, je suis fier de toi**

**- Ne dis pas ça s'il te plait, je n'ai aucun mérite...une dernière chose, j'ai lu dans un livre qu'il fallait vivre dans un environnement sain pour pouvoir avancer, alors avec mes amis on va refaire ma chambre, ça ne te dérange pas ?**

**Charlie : Non, au contraire, tu me manques depuis que ton petit ami t'a volé à moi**

**- Je suis désolée pour ce que je te fais endurer**

**Charlie : Ne crois jamais que tu es un poids, je suis heureux que tu sois venu ici, même si tu vis très rarement ici**

**- Pendant quelques heures, tu risques d'avoir de la vie ici**

**Charlie : Je suis pas contre **

J'embrassais le front de mon père et ressortit. Edward m'attendait, adossé à la porte de sa voiture.

**Edward : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai vu ta mère sortir pas très heureuse **

**- Échange quelque peu houleux**

**Edward : A cause de nous ?**

**- Non, à cause de moi, ma mère a du mal à accepter certaines vérités...bon, à part ça, vous pouvez tous débarqués chez moi, mon père est d'accord**

**Edward : Il est au courant que nous avons rompu ?**

**- Non, à part le lycée, personne n'a su**

**Edward : Je vais appeler les autres**

**- Je t'attend dans la cuisine**

J'embrassais mon homme, puis rejoignis mon père, pour une dernière faveur.

**- Papa chéri**

**Charlie : Que veux tu ?**

**- Je vais devoir bouger les meubles, et je vais devoir les mettre quelque part, ça te dérange pas, si je les mets dans ta chambre**

**Charlie : Pour combien de temps ?**

**- Une semaine, ce sera pas long**

**Charlie : OK**

**- Cool**

Edward frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

**Edward : Bonjour chef Swan**

**Charlie : Bonjour Edward**

**- On monte papa**

Je pris mon amoureux par la main, et nous montâmes dans ma chambre. Edward s'allongea sur le lit.

**Edward : Alice va ramener quelques trucs en plus pour la déco **

**- Quoi ? Mais j'ai tout acheté hier**

**Edward : C'est des trucs plus personnels **

**- Comme quoi ?**

**Edward : Tu verras**

Je me déshabillais pour me mettre quelques choses où je prendrais soin à salir sans m'en vouloir. Comme à chaque fois que je me retrouvais en lingerie, Edward s'approcha de moi, je souriais en le voyant venir.

Il m'embrassa les lèvres, mêlant sa langue à la mienne. Je ne pouvais rien faire dès l'instant où il me touchait, j'étais désespérante !

Edward me souleva et me porta jusqu'au lit, sans lâcher mes lèvres. Nos baisers devenant plus fougueux et langoureux, nos caresses suivirent le rythme.

Réalisant que nous étions chez moi, et bientôt plus seuls, je me détachais à contre cœur.

**- Faut que je m'habille les autres vont arriver**

**Edward : Tu es cruelle !**

**- Je me rattraperais plus tard**

Je lui donné un dernier baiser, puis enfiler un vieux tee-shirt et un vieux jean destroy.

Pendant que les autres arrivaient, nous détachions mes photos avec des commentaires sur chacune.

Je m'arrêtais sur la dernière photo que nous avions faites.

**- Un prof de Juilliard m'a appelé pour auditionner, il m'avait vu jouer dans un spectacle de l'école, les 7 étaient là, on avaient beau passé notre temps ensemble, ce jour là, j'ai réalisé en sortant de la salle, que je ne pourrais jamais me passer d'eux**

**Edward : Comme des frères**

**- Exactement, comme des frères, à eux 7, ils représentaient tout ce que j'étais, et ce que j'aimais, j'avais répété mon audition avec eux**

**Edward : Tu avais joué quoi ?**

**- Cry me a river de Michael Bublé, j'étais à deux doigts de ne pas y aller, mais ils m'ont convaincu qu'en y allant, je pourrais leur avoir des places pour n'importe quel spectacle**

**Edward : Mort de rire**

**- Quand je les ai perdu, soudain je me suis retrouvée toute seule, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien de pire que le vide, pendant 1an, j'ai espéré que l'un d'entre eux me réveille en sautant sur mon lit, et me dise que je ne faisais qu'un cauchemar**

Edward me prit dans ses bras, en voyant trembler mes mains.

**Edward : Je suis sûr que quelque part, ils sont en colère que tu ne sois plus la fille que tu étais**

**- On ne peut jamais savoir ce que ressentent les morts**

**Edward : En les connaissant profondément, on peut anticiper**

**- Même si chaque moment est unique, j'arrive à vivre autre chose qui y ressemble avec vous, et je sais que je suis très difficile à comprendre, mais y a un truc dont je ne veux jamais que tu doutes...Je t'aime, vraiment vraiment, je suis amoureuse de toi, je crois que t'es cette chose qu'on appelle seconde chance**

Sans dire un mot, mon amoureux emprisonna mon visage dans sa main et m'embrassa les lèvres.

**- : Je pensais qu'on étaient là pour refaire la déco **

Emmett qui d'autre pour nous interrompre !

**- Exact, vous auriez vu ma mère en rentrant ?**

**Rosalie : Oui, elle part, je crois, elle a un bagage à la main **

**- Prenez vos aises, je descends deux minutes**

Je laissais mes amis, pour rejoindre ma mère. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir avec une valise.

**- Tu t'en vas ?**

**Renée : Phil m'attend **

**- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, il fallait juste que ça sorte**

**Renée : Je t'en veux pas **

**- Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux alors ?**

**Renée : Je me rends compte que j'ai pas été assez là pour toi**

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**Renée : Je pensais que tu allais bien, et j'ai vu ta chambre ce matin**

**- Tu n'aurais jamais du voir ça**

**Renée : J'aurais tellement voulu être là**

**- Tu n'es pas fautif**

**Renée : Bien sûr que si**

Voilà qu'elle recommençait !

**- Tu n'as donc rien comprit de ce que je t'ai dit**

**Renée : Je ne t'ai pas aidé quand tu en avais le plus besoin**

**- NE FAIS PAS CA ! (hurlant presque)**

**Renée : Quoi ?**

**- Rejeté la faute sur toi !**

**Renée : Je suis coupable !**

**- NON ! PUTAIN ! Quand vas tu réaliser que tout est de ma faute, à MOI ! J'AI provoqué ma chute !**

**Renée : J'y ai participé**

Je claquais le seul vase qu'il y avait dans cette maison, contre le mur, tout ça n'allait jamais donc cesser !

**- ARRETES DE DIRE CA ! J'ai tué des gens, j'ai fait en sorte que tout Phœnix te détestes pour ce que ta fille a fait !**

**Renée : Je me fous de ce que peuvent bien penser les gens !**

**- C'est faux ! Tu mens ! Tu devrais écouter ces gens qui disent que je ne mérite pas de vivre !**

**Renée : Tu ne peux pas dire ça !**

**- Bien sûr que si !**

Une fois de plus, mes blessures refaisaient surface. Je ne serais jamais tranquille ! A bout de souffle, je finis par mettre toute ma colère dans la glace, qui se trouvait à l'entrée dans la cuisine.

Au bruit des verres brisées, Charlie et le groupe débarquèrent dans la cuisine. Je ne pouvais définir ce qu'il y avait dans leurs yeux, de la pitié, je n'en veux pas !

Edward se précipita vers moi, c'est en prenant ma main dans la sienne, que je vis que j'étais blessée.

**Edward : Bella faut soigner ta main **

**Renée : Bella, je suis désolée**

Elle voulu me prendre dans ses bras, mais je fis un pas en arrière, butant contre le torse de mon amoureux.

**- J'en veux pas de pitié !**

**Charlie : Renée, tu devrais la laisser, vous avez eu assez d'émotions pour la journée**

**Renée : Je vais prendre une chambre à Seattle, je reviendrais**

**Charlie : Je vais te raccompagner**

Ma mère sortit avec sa valise.

**Charlie : Edward, je compte sur toi pour la soigner**

**Edward : Oui chef Swan**

Mon père prit son manteau et sortit. Edward me serra dans ses bras, paralysée par la colère et la peine, je ne bougeais plus.

**Rosalie : On va vous laisser, on reviendra plus tard**

Chacun passa devant, m'embrassant la tempe.

Sans dire un mot, Edward me porta, entourant sa taille de mes jambes, nous montâmes dans ma chambre, où il me posa sur le rocking-chair, il disparut quelques instants dans la salle de bain, il revint avec quelques pansements, et un antiseptique.

Doucement, mon amoureux prit ma main ensanglantée qu'il prit soin de désinfecter, avant de la recouvrir d'une bande de gaz.

Toujours sans rien dire, il me porta dans ses bras, et nous posa sur le lit, m'allongeant sur lui, comme nous avions l'habitude de faire.


	12. Chaude nuit

**Merci pr les reviews sur les précédents chapitres...voilà le 11ième chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en pensez...xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 : Chaude nuit**

**PDV Edward**

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencer, à croire qu'on s'acharner sur elle. Elle souffrait tellement.

De là haut, moi et mes frères et sœurs avions tout entendus. Les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre, mon cœur se tordait de douleur à chaque mot de ma petite amie. Si petite et fragile, ma déesse subissait une douleur bien trop forte pour la supporter.

Encore une fois, je voyais à quel point elle avait mal !

Essayer d'enlever le poids qu'elle avait sur la conscience, comme sa mère essayait de le faire, lui était insupportable.

Dans mes bras, je ne pouvais rien lui dire, je savais que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver sa peine. Ma main sur ses cheveux, j'essayais de l'apaiser comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire pour qu'elle s'endorme.

Soudain, elle leva le visage pour me regarder. Elle souria, un sourire tellement sincère, mais tellement triste.  
Sans qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle s'approcha, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Dès l'instant où nous étions liés par le regard, plus rien n'importait sauf la personne en face de nous, je savais qu'à cet instant, elle cherchait dans mes yeux, une sécurité, un espoir de guérison, un avenir meilleur, tout sauf de la pitié.

Elle enfoui ensuite son visage dans mon cou.

Ce fut quand je sentis son cœur ralentir contre moi, que je comprit qu'elle dormait.

Toute cette colère l'avait fatigué.

Bella se réveilla en fin d'après-midi. Les yeux gonflés par les larmes.

**- Salut ma déesse**

Elle souria, avant de me répondre.

**Bella : Salut...c'est pas vraiment ce qu'on avait prévu**

**- Je ne suis pas avec toi seulement pour les bons moments**

**Bella : Je dois être horrible **

**- Les larmes ne te vont pas**

**Bella : Je suis folle de vous Edward Cullen**

**- Pas autant que moi Isabella Swan**

Doucement, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, me donnant un baiser des plus doux.

**- Tu te sens plus calme ?**

**Bella : Je suis désolée que vous ayez vu ça**

**- Ne le sois pas, comment tu te sens ?**

**Bella : J'essaie de faire abstraction de ce qui vient de se passer**

**- Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle ?**

**Bella : Non**

Elle se leva doucement, s'accroupissant devant moi.

**Bella : Je vais aller me mettre de l'eau sur le visage, ensuite on fera comme ci nous nous étions arrêtés à ce moment où les autres sont entrés**

Ma petite amie se leva, et rejoignit la salle de bain, j'en profitais pour appeler les autres.

**Rosie, vous pouvez revenir s'il vous plait...faites comme ci de rien n'était**

Je raccrochais, pour aller préparer quelque chose pour ma princesse.

Bella descendit 5minutes plus tard, avec plus aucune marque de tristesse.

**- Je t'ai fait un sorbet**

**Bella : Hum, de la glace**

**PDV Bella**

Mes yeux se posèrent sur l'entrée de la cuisine, il n'y avait plus rien, comme ci rien ne s'était passé. Edward avait prit soin de tout ranger.

Je détournais très vite le regard pour le porter sur mon amoureux.

Je pris place sur ses genoux, pour manger mon sorbet, qu'on finit par se partager.

- :** C'est pas possible, vous êtes indécollable !**

Encore Emmett !

**- T'inquiètes pas, un jour je finirais par en avoir marre de ton frère**

**Edward : C'est possible ça ?**

**- Euh, non je crois pas en fait...bon on monte**

Nous montâmes tous les 6.

Chacun se répartit une tâche. Emmett fut très heureux de s'occuper de ma commode, où se trouvait mes effets personnels, qu'il prenait plaisir à exhiber devant tout le monde.

**Emmett : C'est que c'est une vraie coquine la crevette**

**- Emmett poses ça tout de suite !**

Il tendu en l'air, un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire, que j'essayais de rattraper.

**Rosalie : Emmett poses ça, et sort le meuble, au lieu de faire mumuse !**

Je fus étonnée quand il obéit sans un mot.

**- On voit c'est qui porte la culotte dans votre couple !**

En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvais sur l'épaule d'Emmett, tel un sac de pomme de terre, il finit par me poser à l'extérieur de ma chambre, refermant la porte.

Deux heures plus tard, ma chambre était entièrement protégé pour que nous ne fassions pas de conneries avec la peinture.

6heures après, ma chambre était refaite. J'avais été particulièrement émue, quand Alice avait proposé de mélanger les photos de mes amis d'enfance avec ceux d'aujourd'hui. Chacun avait aussi laissé une trace de ses mains avec son nom en dessous, comme une star hollywoodienne.

Ils finirent par rentrer tous, sauf Edward qui dîna avec moi et mon père.

**Charlie : Tu comptes revoir ta mère ? (curieux)**

**- Si tu penses que je suis fâchée contre elle, ce n'est pas le cas**

**Charlie : Faut pas que tu lui en veuille, tu connais ta mère, elle s'inquiète beaucoup trop**

**- Pas toi ? (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Charlie : Si, mais je le cache**

**- Tu ne devrais pas, dis moi quand tu sens que quelque chose ne va pas**

**Charlie : Je le ferais à l'avenir**

**- Tu peux finalement dormir dans ta chambre, on a stocker les meubles dans le couloir, tu devras enjamber plusieurs choses, mais au moins tu dormiras dans un bon lit**

**Charlie : Tant mieux, j'ai une grosse journée demain...je ne serais pas là de la journée, essaie de ne pas te retrouver à l'hôpital (fixant mon bandage)**

**Edward : J'y veillerais**

**Charlie : Je compte sur toi, merci de l'avoir soigné**

**Edward : Je vous en prie...je vais vous laisser, il se fait tard (se levant)**

**Charlie : Fais attention sur la route**

**Edward : Oui monsieur**

Je raccompagnais Edward, l'embrassant furtivement.

Je débarrassais la table, après que mon père est fini.

**Charlie : Je monte dormir, je suis crevé**

**- Je vais pas tarder à le faire aussi**

J'attendis que mon père monte, et m'assure qu'il est bien dans sa chambre. J'envoyais un message à mon amoureux pour le prévenir que la voie était libre. Je souriais en lui ouvrant la porte quelques minutes plus tard.

Je faisais ça très souvent avant notre rupture, nous évitions de nous séparer, si je ne dormais pas chez lui, il le faisait chez moi, ne pouvant se passer de l'autre.

Je l'emmenais très vite dans la cave, qui était ma deuxième chambre. Mon père y avait mit un chauffage d'appoint pour que je n'ai pas froid.

Je fermais la porte avec le verrou, puis sauter sur les lèvres de mon homme.

**Edward : Enfin seul !**

**- M'en parles pas**

On se déshabilla, puis nous engouffrèrent sous la grosse couette, Edward allongeait sur moi, me baisant le cou.

Je fondais sous ses caresses. Ses mains pressaient ma poitrine, la maltraitant.

Je le fis revenir à moi, baisant ses lèvres, jouant avec sa langue. Je fis glisser ma main jusqu'à sa virilité déjà dressée, l'empoignant, je le masturbais du mieux que je pouvais. Mon amoureux gémissait contre mes lèvres, ce qui me fit titiller le bas ventre, faisant luire ma féminité. Trop pressés pour s'attarder dans les préliminaires, Edward prit son pénis en main, retirant ma main, et me pénétra d'un coup sec, butant rapidement au fond de moi, m'arrachant un petit cri étouffé par les lèvres de mon homme.

De ma main non blessé, je caressais du bout des doigts les fesses de mon amoureux, qui bougeait en moi.

**Edward : Hum, y a qu'en toi que je me sens chez moi**

Je souris, toujours heureuse d'avoir pu le retrouver.

Il me fit l'amour pendant plusieurs minutes, rythmant ses allers et venus en fonction de nos respirations saccadées. Nous jouissîmes dans un dernier coup. Essoufflé, Edward se posa à côté de moi.

**Edward : J'ai pensé à un truc quand on sera tout les deux à New York**

**- T'as pensé à un truc qui arrivera dans un an !**

**Edward : Faut bien que l'un de nous deux pense à l'avenir**

**- Dis moi**

**Edward : On pourrait prendre un appartement pas loin de la fac et de ton école, on pourra enfin vivre ensemble**

Ouille ! Quand il saura que je prévue de faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre, il va me tuer !

**Edward : Bébé**

**- Hein, quoi ? (sortant de mes pensées)**

**Edward : Vivre ensemble**

**- Ah...euh...oui**

**Edward : Tu veux pas ? (inquiet)**

**- Non, c'est pas ça**

**Edward : C'est quoi le problème alors ?**

Je me relevais, pour m'allonger sur lui, et pouvoir le regarder.

**- Ne t'énerves surtout pas, s'il te plait**

**Edward : Tu me fais peur !**

**- Avant notre réconciliation, j'ai prévu de faire ça avec James**

Il leva un sourcil.

**- Il passe sa vie à New-York, alors je lui ai promit que quand je serais à Juilliard, on prendraient un appartement, c'est pour l'aider, il passe sa vie à crécher chez des amis, je me suis dit qu'avoir un chez lui, lui ferait du bien (me justifiant)**

Il ne dit rien, ça sentait pas bon !

**- Mais c'est juste une colocation, et puis ça nous empêchera pas d'habiter à trois, on trouverait un grand appart**

Il ne dit toujours rien.

**- S'il te plait, dis quelque chose**

**Edward : Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à ça**

**- Je sais, et je peux t'assurer que je n'aurais pas proposé cette idée, si je savais que nous serions à nouveau ensemble...comprends que je peux pas revenir en arrière, il est mon meilleur ami**

**Edward : Tu pouvais pas avoir une meilleur amie comme toutes les filles**

**- Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme toutes les filles**

**Edward : Je sais**

Regrettait-il de sortir avec une fille comme moi ? Peut être il avait réaliser que j'étais trop compliquée pour lui ?

**Edward : Et tant mieux, je t'aime comme t'es (déposant un baiser sur mes cheveux)**

Je lui souris.

**Edward : Laisses moi deviner, tu pensais que je regrettais notre réconciliation et que je serais beaucoup mieux sans toi**

Je fus stupéfaite ! Aurait il des dons de télépathe ?

**Edward : Pour rien au monde, je regrette d'avoir débarquer chez toi pour que tu refasses partie de ma vie, alors cesses d'avoir des pensées aussi négatives !**

Je lui souris, contente qu'il ai pu me rassurer

**- Promis !**

**Edward : Pour James et la coloc, on verra une fois là bas, parce que je veux avant tout qu'on est un peu d'intimité, parce qu'ici c'est pas trop ça, quand c'est pas mes frères qui nous dérange, c'est ton père qui débarque au mauvais moment**

**- Je sais, et je suis désolée...on va pouvoir arriver à trouver une solution**

Me plongeant dans son regard, je baisais ses lèvres, pour discuter avec sa langue. Hum ses baisers ! Ma sucrerie préférée !

**- Alors, tu as choisi entre Yale, Harvard et Columbia ?**

**Edward : Non, c'est pour ça que je suis pressé de visiter les trois campus !**

**- Ah oui...le road trip**

**Edward : J'espère que t'as dans l'idée, que tes fesses seront posés à côté de moi dans l'avion **

**- J'ai brûlé mes billets, tu t'en souviens**

**Edward : Je sais, d'ailleurs t'as vraiment été idiote sur ce coup !**

**- Tu sais très bien que quand je suis en colère, je ne contrôle pas mes gestes !**

**Edward : Je sais...ce week-end, on doit aller acheter des vêtements pour le voyage, on passera par l'agence de voyage, pour en avoir d'autre, Rosalie est très douée pour convaincre les gens**

**- Je peux t'embrasser, maintenant que tu as finis ?**

**Edward : Fais de moi ce que tu veux ma belle !**

Je plongeais sur sa bouche, ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Il pressait ses doigts contre mes fesses, frictionnant nos bassins.

Son membre se tendit contre moi, éveillant mon désir. Mais ayant zappé les préliminaires dans notre premier ébat, je décidais de lui faire plaisir.

Je quittais ses lèvres, pour déposer des baisers sur son torse, descendant doucement jusqu'à sa verge dressé.

Hum, voilà l'objet de mes fantasmes !

Je pris sa queue dans ma main, puis lui lançais un regard plein de sous entendus à mon amoureux, qui me sourit, sachant très bien ce que j'allais faire.

Je déposais plusieurs petits baisers avant de donner des coups de langue sur la base du pénis, caressant du bout des doigts ses testicules.

Mon homme gémit face à mes caresses, agrippant les draps. Qu'est ce qu'il était beau quand il souffrait !

Je le masturbais ensuite de ma main, léchant ses couilles, pour qu'il n'y est pas de jaloux !

**Edward : Putain ! Tu vas me tuer !**

Je souris contre sa queue, me donnant encore plus envie de faire durer la fellation.

Imitant la pénétration avec ma main, je finis par prendre en bouche sa bite, la griffant légèrement avec mes dents. La suçant comme ci il s'agissait d'une friandise, je ne laissais rien au hasard, léchant les moindres recoins.

Mon amoureux souffrait de plaisir, expirant de plus en plus fort. Le sentant à bout, ma bouche quitta sa queue, pour que je puisse caresser son gland du pouce, ce qui le fit exploser dans mes doigts, que je léchais un par un devant ses yeux.

Les doigts propres, je pris une gorgée d'eau qui se trouvait sur mon chevet.

**Edward : T'es la plus douée des déesses !**

**- A ton service**

Toujours le chevauchant, il me plaqua contre lui et me retourna, pour me chevaucher à son tour.

**Edward : D'abord devant ou d'abord derrière ? (le regard plein de sous entendus)**

**- Encules moi d'abord (mordant ma lèvre inférieure)**

Passant sa main sous mon dos, je fus sur le ventre, en une fraction de seconde. Je me mis à 4pattes, écartant un maximum mes jambes.

**Edward : Cette vue m'avait manqué !**

Il caressa l'entrée de mon anus, avant de me pénétrer doucement, je soupirais face à cette intrusion des plus agréables. Complètement en moi, il en ressortit très vite, pour me donner un violent coup, butant en moi, Ahhhhh j'étouffais un cri dans l'oreiller !

Les mains posaient sur mes hanches, il allait et venait de plus en plus vite, m'enculant dans une douce rage.

Je criais dans mon oreiller, pour ne pas que mon père m'entende !

L'extase de l'avoir si bien en moi, me fit mouiller le pubis...Il battait tous les records de performances !

Edward ralentit le mouvement, caressant mes fesses.

**Edward : Qu'est ce que dirait ton père si il te voyait dans une telle position**

**- Tu veux vraiment parler de mon père !**

**Edward : C'est juste que j'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'il ferait si il voyait la manière dont je t'encule**

J'avais bien vu que ça l'exciter de me baiser, alors que mon père était deux étages plus haut.

**- Il croit que je suis vierge ! Ahhh putain !**

**Edward : Si il savait que je baise sa fille dans toutes les positions, plusieurs fois de suite ! Comment t'es toute serrée !**

Je jouis dans un dernier cri, Edward me suivit de près dans ma jouissance.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face, souriante devant sa queue encore dressée !

**- Tu fatigues jamais ?**

**Edward : Pas quand t'es là à me tenter avec ce corps et cette bouche qui fait des miracles !**

Il caressait du pouce mon clitoris humidifié, le portant ensuite à sa bouche.

**Edward : Hum, bonne dans tous les sens du terme**

Mon amoureux écarta mes jambes, et caressa mes lèvres intimes, provoquant des gémissements de ma part.

**Edward : Comment peut on croire qu'une pute comme toi puisse être vierge ! **

**- Je joues très bien la comédie**

Il prit ensuite sa queue dans sa main gauche, et caressa mes lèvres, pour me tuer de plaisir !

Mon adonis posa ensuite ses mains sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses, pour que je fasse le grand écart, lui offrant à la vue, toute mon intimité.

**- Attends, j'ai ton anneau vibrant dans le tiroir**

**Edward : Hum, la nuit va être magnifique**

**- Elle l'es déjà depuis trois orgasmes !**

Il se pencha sur moi, ouvrant mon tiroir pour récupérer l'anneau. Je fus surprise quand il prit un foulard, et m'attacha les mains au dessus de ma tête, sur les barreaux du lit.

**- Tu veux me tuer ! Tu sais très bien que je vais vouloir te toucher !**

**Edward : T'es pas prête de le faire attaché !**

Il m'embrassa furtivement, puis descendit jusqu'à se retrouver la tête entre mes jambes. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire, la pire des torture !

J'hoquetais quand sa langue vint se poser entre mes lèvres pubiennes, ses caresses buccales étaient les plus divines ! Respirer devint difficile quand le plaisir compressait mes poumons !

** - Putain ! Je vais te tuer de m'avoir fait un truc pareil**

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à m'étouffer de plaisir !

Je ne tardais pas à venir contre ses lèvres, y déversant ma jouissance, qu'il lécha.

Je le fusillais du regard, quand il revint vers moi.

**- T'as pas honte de pas me laisser te toucher**

Edward souria devant ma mine boudeuse.

**Edward : Tu connais mon côté ultra dominant, tu es mon jouet et pas le contraire ! C'est moi qui fixe les règles du jeu **

Il emprisonna mon visage dans sa main, puis m'embrassa, me donnant un baiser des plus langoureux !

Mon amoureux me souria, avant d'installer l'anneau vibrant sur sa queue bien droite.

Edward écarta un maximum mes jambes, comme tout à l'heure, et s'inséra doucement en moi.

**- Shit ! (serrant les dents)**

En moi, l'anneau se mit à vibrer, en même temps qu'Edward frottait son membre contre mes parois vaginales. La douleur fut vite remplacer par une montée d'adrénaline, accompagné d'un plaisir sans nom.

**- Ahh ! Putain !**

**Edward : C'est encore plus bon une pute qui ne peut pas bouger, elle peut rien vous refuser**

Je sortis la langue, pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais l'embrasser, il accepta et m'embrassa à pleine bouche, faisant danser nos langues.

Du paume de la main, il excitait mes tétons qui pointait déjà.

Puis il quitta mes lèvres, posa ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage, et donna un coup de bassin.

**- Hummmm, encore !**

**Edward : Encore comment ?**

Il donna un coup plus violent, j'hurlais tellement j'étais en extase.

Edward gémit contre mon oreille, enchaînant les mouvements.

**Edward : Tu vois ce que tu me fais faire ! Je suis à ta merci, alors que c'est toi qui est attachée !**

Il remplaça ses mains par ses coudes, collant encore plus nos deux corps en mouvement !

La jouissance de mon homme le paralysa, jouissant plusieurs fois en moi, où ma jouissance avait déjà coulé.

Il me détacha puis se laissa tomber à côté de moi, essoufflé. Détachée, je surplombais mon amoureux.

**Edward : Je t'aime ma belle**

**- Moins que moi**

Je me branchais sur la fréquence de respiration de mon amoureux, ce qui m'apaisa très vite, m'offrant aux bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, Samedi enfin !

Je me réveillais un peu frileuse, Edward dormait toujours, surement épuisé par nos multiples ébats. J'avais toujours ce sourire niais quand je le regardais dormir.

Je me retirais doucement de ses bras, pour descendre du lit, mais sa main me rattrapa très vite le poignet, pour me plaquer contre lui.

**Edward : Tu comptais pas prendre une douche sans que je sois là, j'espère**

**- Je pensais que tu dormais**

**Edward : Je dormais, mais plus à l'instant où tu as voulu viré tes fesses de ce lit**

Je le chevauchais.

**- Il est déjà 10h30**

**Edward : Ça me dérangerait pas de faire une grasse matinée, ton père n'est pas là**

**- Isabella Swan ne fait pas de grasse matinée, c'est horriblement chiant**

**Edward : Même quand je suis là**

**- J'hésite**

Il fit semblant d'être choqué, se releva, moi aussi par la même occasion. Débout, je me retrouvais dans ses bras, lui faisant face.

**Edward : Pour une fois qu'on a une maison pour nous tous seul et pendant plusieurs heures, je compte bien profiter de toi**

Il baisa mes lèvres, pendant que nous montions les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Très vite passionné par notre baiser, toujours dans ses bras, mes jambes enserrant sa taille, il me plaqua au mur de la cuisine, approfondissant notre baiser.

**- : Je dérange peut être**

Ah ! Ni une ni deux, nous nous détachâmes rapidement, Edward me laissant tomber au sol.

**Edward : Ouille, je suis désolé ma puce (me relevant)**

**- Pas grave**

Levée, je regardais notre interlocuteur, surprise.


	13. Courses

**Merci pour vos reviews, je suis "happy" que mes chapitres vous plaisent...voici le 12ième chapitre, dites moi toujours ce que vous en pensez...xoxo**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Courses**

**- Maman !**

**Renée : J'ai frappé mais y avait personne, et la porte n'était pas fermée**

**- Euh...oui**

**Renée : J'imagine que vous êtes Edward**

Ma mère tendit une main à mon amoureux, qu'il serra après avoir reprit ses esprits.

**Edward Cullen, le petit ami de votre fille**

**Renée : J'avais cru comprendre (nous regardant)**

**- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?**

**Renée : Je voulais te parler, je déteste qu'on soient fâchées**

Moi encore plus, j'aimais beaucoup trop ma mère pour lui faire la tête longtemps.

Voyant que Edward et moi étions à moitié nu, je lui demandais de nous ramener nos vêtements à la cave, qu'il amena quelques secondes après.

**Edward : J'ai trouvé que ta brassière et ton short**

**Renée : Charlie sait que vous faites des cochonneries chez lui ?**

**- On couchent pas ensemble, on s'embrasse juste**

**Renée : Ah oui, il est torse nu et toi en lingerie, et vous ne faites que vous embrassez**

**- Jures moi que tu ne lui diras rien, s'il te plait (suppliante)**

**Renée : T'inquiètes pas, mais protégez vous, je suis tombée enceinte de toi alors que j'avais ton âge**

**- Je sais**

**Edward : Je vais vous laisser **

**Renée : Non, restez, j'ai envie de connaître le petit ami de ma fille, elle me parle de vous depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici**

On s'installa dans le salon, avec une tasse de café.

**- Je suis désolée de m'être énervé hier**

**Renée : C'est moi qui ai dérapé...comprends juste que je suis une mère qui s'inquiète pour sa fille, j'ai l'impression que tout ça est un peu de ma faute**

**- Ce n'est pas le cas, j'assume ce que j'ai fait**

Me rappelant la dispute d'hier, je serrais la main de mon amoureux.

**Renée : Je veux vraiment t'aider à avancer**

**- Et tu le fais, je t'assure que tu le fais, tu m'aimes et tu t'inquiètes pour moi, ce qui est déjà beaucoup à mes yeux...c'est à moi de faire le plus gros, et j'y arriverai, je ferais tout pour**

**Renée : J'en suis sûre...alors comme ça, c'est lui ton bel adonis**

Je rougis, gênais qu'il puisse entendre ça.

**Renée : Vous sortez ensemble depuis longtemps ?**

**- 3mois (évitons de parler du mois où nous étions séparé)**

**Renée : Vous avez l'air d'être doué pour rendre heureuse ma fille**

**- Maman !**

**Renée : Je ne parlais pas de sexe, jeune fille !**

Elle reçut un texto sur son téléphone.

**Renée : Mince, Phil m'attend, on part pour Los Angeles**

**- Je vois que tu profites de la vie**

**Renée : Je vois que tu le fais très bien aussi (regardant Edward)...je vais vous laisser, MAIS je reviendrais, ou tu reviendras, je veux que nous fêtions Noël ensemble...une dernière chose, j'ai** **apprit que tu avais à nouveau postuler à Juilliard**

**- Oui, je vivrais mon rêve dans un an ! (excitée)**

**Renée : Je suis heureuse pour toi ma puce**

Elle me prit dans ses bras, pour m'embrasser goulument les joues, lol !

**Renée : Ravis de vous avoir rencontré jeune homme**

**Edward : Heureux aussi**

**Renée : Prends soin de lui chanceuse, il est canon !**

Edward souria à ma mère.

**- Tu verrais, toutes les filles me jalousent en cours**

**Renée : Tu m'étonnes, avec un mec aussi beau et bien monté dans ton lit, y a de quoi être jalouse**

Edward et moi rîmes à ma mère, qui nous embrassa une dernière fois.

Une dernière accolade et elle quitta la maison.

J'étais heureuse d'avoir pu me réconcilier avec elle, un poids en moins !

Je souriais à mon amoureux.

**Edward : Génial ta mère !**

**- Tu croyais quoi, avec une fille aussi magnifique que moi, la mère ne pouvait pas être le contraire !**

Il me souria, et s'avança vers moi, jusqu'à ce que je bute contre le mur.

**Edward : Prétentieuse !**

**- Moi, jamais ! **

Mon amoureux se pencha et m'embrassa à pleine bouche.

**Edward : Si je me souviens bien, nous allions commencer quelque chose avant qu'elle ne vienne**

**- Ah bon ! Je vois pas**

**Edward : Laisses moi te rafraîchir la mémoire**

Il me souleva, pour que j'entoure sa taille de mes jambes. Et nous déposa sur le canapé du salon, où nous retirâmes très vite nos vêtements. Nus, et excités à un grand niveau, je glissais sur son sexe, comme un bouchon de stylo. Lol !

**Edward : Hum, tu sais magner le rodéo !**

**- Avec beaucoup d'agilité !**

L'acte d'amour prit plusieurs minutes, avant que mon vagin se contracte autour de la virilité de mon amant, faisant couler notre jouissance.

**- On mérite bien une douche et un gros petit déjeuner !**

Mes jambes tremblantes, mon parfait petit ami me porta jusqu'à la douche qui se trouvait à la cave.

Une heure plus tard, nous discutions sur la table de la cuisine.

**- A quelle heure on doit rejoindre le groupe pour les fournitures ?**

**Edward : Dans une dizaine de minutes**

**- Je suis heureuse de faire partie à nouveau de ce projet**

**Edward : Je comptais pas y aller sans toi !**

**- J'aurais pas voulu que tu t'arrêtes de vivre, si nous n'étions plus ensemble**

**Edward : Tu te souviens, hier, tu as dit que tu avais senti un grand vide quand tu avais perdu tes amis, que rien n'avait plus compter...j'ai ressenti exactement la même chose quand tu as rompu**

**- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait autant souffrir, je sais comme c'est désagréable comme sensation, j'avais cru que tu arriverais à passer à autre chose**

**Edward : T'es plus qu'une amourette de lycée, je pouvais pas passer à autre chose**

Je sortais vraiment avec un mec aussi adorable que celui que j'avais devant moi ? Je devais surement faire un rêve ! Je pinçais mon bras pour en être persuadé.

**Edward : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? (arquant un sourcil)**

**- Je veux savoir si c'est un rêve, c'est pas possible autrement !**

Il me souria, puis se leva, et se pencha pour m'embrasser, un baiser langoureusement fougueux, mais tout aussi doux.

**Edward : Rassurée de ne pas être dans un rêve ?**

**- Tu peux le refaire, j'en suis pas très sûre**

Il ria, tout en prenant son assiette pour le laver.

**Edward : On va être en retard, et tu sais que Rosie déteste ça**

3 quart d'heures plus tard, nous étions au centre commercial de Seattle. Dans la boutique des maillots de bain. Nous devions faire tout nos achats aujourd'hui, pour ne rien oublier, dirigé par une liste qu'avait fait Jasper.

Mettant plus de temps à choisir nos vêtements de plage que les garçons, ce furent nous qui furent les premiers à essayer.

Chacune sa cabine d'essayage, les garçons nous attendaient sur les sièges devant les cabines.

J'avais presque prit tout le magasin. Mon premier bikini, fut un bandeau turquoise avec un tanga noire, je sortis pour demander l'avis aux garçons.

Mais je fus bouche bée, quand je vis Rosalie sortir avec un trikini rouge, c'était elle la déesse !

Je boudais sur place.

**Edward : Qu'est ce qui se passe bébé ?**

**- Rosie me fout des complexes**

**Rosalie : Oh ma puce ! **

Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Elle était vraiment magnifique !

**Rosalie : Je peux t'assurer que tu es aussi sexy que moi dans ce maillot de bain**

**- On va faire semblant que je te crois**

On défit notre étreinte, pour essayer le maillot de bain suivant, qui fut toujours un deux pièce, marron, avec une chaîne à grosse maille qui rattaché le centre du haut et du bas.

Je souris, quand mon amoureux posa un coussin sur son entre-jambe en me voyant.

**Edward : Je crois que je vais pas tenir longtemps**

Emmett et Jasper rirent à sa remarque.

Provocatrice, je m'avançais sensuellement vers lui, sous le son de « Single Ladies », qu'avait mit en fond le magasin.

**- Tu vas bien ?**

Posant mes mains sur les accoudoirs, je lui offrais une vue imprenable sur ma poitrine, qu'il fixa, ravalant difficilement sa salive.

**- Regardes moi dans les yeux (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Edward : Peux pas ! (les yeux rivés sur mes seins)**

**Rosalie : Elle va le tuer le pauvre**

Je me penchais et baiser son cou parfumé.

**- Hum, une friandise n'aurait pas meilleur goût que ta peau**

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, caressant ma peau nue.

**Emmett : Fais gaffe p'tit frère, ton pantalon va craquer !**

**Alice : Il va lui sauter dessus avant qu'elle n'atteigne la cabine d'essayage**

Joueuse, je me mis dos à lui, me posant presque sur ses jambes, la nuque dans le creux de son épaule, je lui offrais ma langue pour qu'il m'embrasse. Ses mains baladeuses prirent possession de mon corps, pétrissant sans aucune gêne ma poitrine par dessus le vêtement de bain.

Sa queue en érection était vraiment prête à faire craquer son pantalon !

But atteint, je me retirais pour rejoindre la cabine d'essayage.

**Edward : Petite allumeuse ! (l'air frustré)**

**- Penses à ta mère, ça redescendra tout seul !**

Tout le monde ria, face à l'état de frustration de mon amoureux.

On passa ensuite aux rayons des garçons, je m'éloignais quand mon portable sonna, ma mère.

Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu enfin connaître Edward, et m'avait fait promettre de venir avec lui la prochaine fois que je lui rendais visite.

Quand je revins vers mes amis, je fus surprise de voir la vendeuse faire du rentre dedans à mon petit ami, alors qu'il essayait plusieurs short de plage.

**- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? (légèrement énervée)**

**Edward : La vendeuse m'aide à faire mon choix**

**- En posant sa main sur ton entre-jambe ?**

**Edward : Elle veut juste voir si c'est la bonne taille**

**- Et tu peux pas lui dire si c'est la bonne taille toi ! (haussant le ton)**

**Vendeuse : Mademoiselle**

**- Écoute petite pouffiasse, tu touches encore la queue de mon homme, et je t'arrache tes extensions !**

Elle me fusilla du regard avant de rejoindre précipitamment un autre rayon plus loin, Edward ria.

**Edward : Je crois que tu lui as fait peur (sourire aux lèvres)**

**- Dés que j'ai les yeux ailleurs, t'en profites pour te faire palper les couilles...Fais gaffe, je te vois poser les yeux sur une autre nana qui n'est pas moi, je crie dans tout le magasin que tu as une IST**

**Edward : Je croyais que t'étais pas jalouse**

**- Je le suis pas, j'aime pas partager, c'est tout**

**Edward : Mais oui, je te crois**

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains sur mes fesses, me rapprochant de lui.

**Edward : Qui était au téléphone ?**

**- Jacob, il voulait qu'on se fasse une bouffe ce soir, chez lui**

**Edward : T'as accepté ?**

**- Ouais, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu**

**Edward : T'iras pas**

**- Bien sûr que si**

**Edward : Bien sûr que non, tu passeras pas une soirée seule avec un mec !**

**- Je fais ce que je veux**

**Edward : Pas quand je te dis que tu dois faire le contraire **

**- T'es pas mon père ! (faussement énervée)**

Je riais intérieurement, qu'est ce que j'aimais par dessus tout chez lui, c'est qu'il me montre que je lui appartenais, j'étais folle de sa jalousie !

**Edward : Mais ton mec, je refuse que tu passes une soirée dehors sans que je sois là !**

Je souris devant sa mine colérique.

**Edward : Pourquoi t'as ce sourire idiot sur le visage**

**- Hey ! (lui frappant le torse)**

**Edward : Alors pourquoi ce sourire ?**

**- C'est ma mère qui m'a appelé, elle voulait me dire à quel point elle était heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, et qu'il faudrait qu'on aille lui rendre visite un de ces jours**

**Edward : Pourquoi m'avoir dit que c'était Jacob ?**

**- J'aime me rappeler à qui j'appartiens**

Il me souria, avant de m'embrasser.

**Edward : Vu que t'as viré la vendeuse, tu vas devoir me donner ton avis**

**- J'en ai qu'un...je te préfère nu**

**Edward : Même devant une plage bondée de nana ?**

**- Prends celui là, et les quatres autres**

Les achats suivants furent ceux des cosmétiques et contraception.

Edward et moi n'y voyant aucun intérêt, on se tourna vers les lubrifiants et huile de massage.

Edward derrière moi, ses bras entourant mon cou, nous testions chaque produit.

**- Hum, celui là sent le chocolat**

**Edward : J'aime pas le chocolat sur le corps**

**- Pas de chocolat alors...de la fraise ?**

**Edward : Tant que ça sent aussi bon que toi, ça me va**

Autant j'aimais mangé les fruits, j'aimais aussi leur odeur, tous mes cosmétiques devaient avoir un parfum fruité, et puis j'aimais toujours que mon amoureux me complimente sur mon parfum.

**Rosalie : Vous prenez rien dans le rayons des préservatif ?**

**Edward : Rosie, on t'a déjà dit qu'on n'avaient pas envie d'en acheter**

**Rosalie : Bella, t'as changé ton implant ?**

**- Oui, la semaine dernière, t'inquiètes pas**

**Rosalie : Je veux pas que tu tombes enceinte à ton âge**

**- T'inquiètes pas, ça risque pas (sûre de moi)**

On fut surpris de voir le panier d'Alice remplit de contraceptif en tout genre.

**- Des préservatifs fluorescent, t'es sérieuse Alice ?**

**Alice : Ça doit être marrant**

**- Bizarre surtout !**

On avait toujours l'image d'une Alice, prude et sage, voir son caddie était surprenant !

**Emmett : Bon, on a fini**

**- Nous aussi**

**Edward : C'est quoi les prochaines courses ?**

**Jasper : Les billets de Bella**

Ouille, opération un peu plus compliqué !

**Rosalie : Ah, c'est pour moi ça**

Mon amie défit sa chemise, remonta sa poitrine et détacha ses longs cheveux blonds devant le regard intrigué de son homme.

**Emmett : Tu nous expliques ?**

**Rosalie : J'ai prit une assurance pour la perte des billets, mais je suis pas sûre qu'il nous l'accorde, donc un peu de charme, et on aura tous les billets**

**Emmett : Fais gaffe, je te surveille de loin**

**Rosalie : Pas question, vous allez manger pendant ce temps...te connaissant, tu vas venir et faire tout raté !**

On se retrouva tous sur une terrasse d'un restaurant, pour que moi et Jasper puissions fumer.

Allumant ma cigarette, Edward me l'enleva des mains pour la mettre à sa bouche.

**- Hey !**

**Edward : Je te la rends dans deux secondes**

**- Je croyais que t'aimais pas fumer ?**

**Edward : Pas quand mon père est là**

On finit par se partager la cigarette, j'étais stressée à l'idée de savoir que Rosie n'avait pas réussi à ravoir mes billets, je ne pourrais pas en racheter d'autres. Quelle idiote j'étais de les avoir brûler !

Rosalie arriva la mine triste, le chemisier à nouveau boutonné.

**Edward : Dis moi que tu les as ?**

**Rosalie : Je suis désolée Bella**

Déçue, je rallumais une autre cigarette.

**Rosalie : Mais tu vas devoir nous supporter pendant 2 longs mois !**

**- Ahhh ! Tu les as eu !**

**Rosalie : C'était trop facile !**

Je me levais pour serrer mon amie dans les bras. Hum, j'étais heureuse !

**Rosalie : Vous avez mangé ?**

**Edward : On t'attendaient**

Le déjeuner commandé et terminé, je chevauchais mon homme après qu'il me l'ai demandé.

**- C'est quoi les courses suivantes ?**

Jasper vérifia sa liste avant de me répondre.

**Jasper : Les bagages**

**Alice : Course la plus dure !**

**- N'oublie pas Alice, une par personne !**

**Alice : Comment on va faire si on veut ramener des souvenirs ?**

J'y avais pas pensé !

**- Bon, 2 par personnes, pas plus, sinon on galère à l'aéroport et on prend des heures**

Fatigué par la digestion de notre repas, on se reposa un peu plus sur la terrasse. Dans les bras d'Edward, nos lèvres laissaient nos langues jouer ensemble. J'avais beau être chiante à le répéter, mais j'étais vraiment heureuse dans ses bras ! C'est ça l'amour, de l'extérieur, c'est hyper chiant, mais dedans c'était tellement kiffant et jouissif d'avoir une personne qui vous aide avec vos démons, qui sort la nuit de chez lui pour vous retrouver, ou encore de voir ce sourire s'affichait sur son visage quand vous arriviez...

On quitta le restaurant une heure plus tard, un peu moins lourd.

On entra dans une boutique qui se spécialiser dans les valises en tout genre pour un voyage plus facile.

**Alice : Bonjour, on voudrait le bagage le plus grand que vous ayez**

Le vendeur d'abord surpris, nous dirigea dans le bout d'une allée, où se trouver plusieurs énormes valises...on pourrait y mettre plusieurs cadavres dans ses valises !

**- T'es sérieuse là ! On doit prendre 12 bagages, on va pas prendre 12 valises comme ça !**

**Alice : On en prend 6 comme ça, et 6 autres plus petite**

**Emmett : L'avion pourrait se cracher rien qu'avec le poids de nos valises **

**- Surtout qu'on a un poids réglementé par personne**

**Alice : Vous inquiétez pas**

J'étouffais un cri, quand je vis le prix de la valise.

**- Je vais prendre quelque chose de plus petit**

**Edward : Pourquoi ?**

**- J'ai pas besoin d'une grosse valise**

Edward vit l'étiquette du prix, et comprit.

**Edward : T'aurais pu me le dire...moi je vais en prendre deux comme ça**

**- Hors de question que tu paies pour moi !**

**Edward : J'ai pas dit que la deuxième était pour toi, j'en veux deux, j'ai énormément d'affaires**

**- Menteur**

**Edward : Fais pas la féministe, laisses moi payer **

**- Je déteste qu'on paie pour moi, je vais en prendre une plus petite (me dirigeant dans un autre rayon)**

**Edward : Non, tu prendras celle là ! Aucune discussion possible !**

Je détestais qu'il fasse ça, mettre fin à une discussion dès que nous n'étions pas d'accord.

Et payer pour moi, c'était quelque chose que je ne supportais pas. La fille qui profite de l'argent de son type, très peu pour moi.

**- Je m'en fous, je l'utiliserais pas**

**Edward : Tu l'utiliseras**

**- On parie que non !**

**- Edward : On parie que si ! (un regard défiant)**

Arrrghhhh ! Il m'énerve à être aussi têtu !

Les courses faites, chaque couple remplit son coffre de ses achats pour que le tri soit plus facile à faire.


	14. Cours d'Education Sexuelle

**Merci pour vos reviews...voilà un 14ième chapitre, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez avec quelques reviews please...xoxo**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Cours d'Education Sexuelle**

Lundi :

10heures, tous le lycée avait rendez vous dans la cantine pour le cours d'éducation sexuelle.

Emmett était assis à côté de moi, et riait déjà, moi sur les genoux d'Angela, manque de place.

**Edward : Bébé, viens là (tapant sur ses genoux)**

**- Ça va, je suis bien sur Angie**

**Edward : Oui, mais tu seras encore mieux ici**

**- Oui, mais j'ai envie d'être avec Angie, on s'est pas vus de la matinée**

**Edward : S'il te plait **

**- Non**

**Edward : Tu viens de me briser le coeur ! (mimant le geste de s'écraser le coeur avec le pieds)**

**Angela : Va rejoindre ton homme, sinon il va pas nous lâcher**

**- T'es pas possible !**

Je me relevais des genoux de ma meilleure amie, pour rejoindre ceux de mon amoureux.

**- Content ?**

**Edward : Heureux**

Le professeur commença par l'habituel dessin anatomique, nous expliquant la composition dans un premier temps de l'appareil génital masculin.

**- Monsieur, quelle est selon vous la partie la plus sensible chez l'homme ! (d'humeur coquine)**

**Professeur : Ça dépend, l'homme est plein de secret, tout comme la femme (embarrassé)**

**Emmett : Sauf pour Bella, Edward la saute tellement de fois, qu'ils n'ont plus aucun secret l'un pour l'autre**

**- Que veux tu ! C'est pas comme pour toi et Rosie, d'ailleurs elle me racontait l'autre jour, que tu cherchais toujours son point G, tu veux peut être une carte**

Les élèves qui étaient autour de nous, rirent en nous entendant.

**Professeur : On se calme, passons au thème suivant, la contraception...combien de filles de protègent ?**

Tous les filles levèrent la main.

**Professeur : Et les garçons ?**

Seul Edward ne leva pas la main, je riais avec Emmett.

**Professeur : Edward, tu ne te protèges pas ?**

**Edward : Non**

**Professeur : Tu sais que tu prends beaucoup de risque **

**Edward : Sans vouloir exposer ma vie sexuelle devant tout le monde, ma copine et moi avons fait le test pour les IST, et puis, elle a un implant dans le bras, donc pas besoin d'un bout de plastique !**

**Professeur : Oui, mais une double protection vaut mieux qu'une **

**Edward : Et sentir ma copine se contractait autour de moi, me procures beaucoup plus de plaisir que si j'avais un préservatif**

Je rougis, ma tête dans mes mains, quand il prononça cette phrase, Emmett éclata de rire avec Rosie et Jasper.

**- Merci bébé, tu viens de me foutre la honte devant tout le lycée**

**Emmett : Je crois que Mike a la queue qui grimpe avec ce que tu viens de dire petit frère**

**Edward : Il serait en train de bander, qu'on le verrait même pas, tellement c'est du petit calibre**

Le rire d'Emmett et Jasper se fit plus fort, Edward leur tapa dans la main, fier d'avoir mit dans l'embarras le pauvre Mike, qui rougit.

**Jasper : C'est vrai que par rapport au tien, la différence est flagrante**

**Emmett : Et c'est pas Bella qui s'en plaindrait, elle fait des échauffements à chaque fois que tu te prépares à la sauter **

**Edward : C'est encore mieux quand je la baise et qu'elle veut pas, elle crie encore plus fort, et le lendemain, elle peut plus mettre un pieds devant l'autre**

**Rosalie : Sérieux, les mecs vous êtes pas possible **

**Edward : Rosie fais pas la prude, je suis sûr que t'as déjà rêvé des deux frères, en train de te défoncer le cul et la chatte (glissant un doigt sur la joue de sa soeur)**

**Rosalie : A ton avis, je ressentirais plus de plaisir avec Emmett et son obus devant, ou toi et ton club de golf**

**Emmett : Ouille, là ça fait mal**

**Edward : C'est bizarre, parce que je t'ai jamais entendu dire à Emmett de recommencer, alors que Bella, j'en ai pour la nuit à la défoncer dans tous les sens, après ses demandes successifs**

**- Génial, enfonce moi encore plus**

**Rosalie : Je suis plus discrète quand je gémis **

**Edward : A moins que tu simule**

**Emmett : Hey ! Je t'emmerde**

**Edward : Désolé, mais moi tout ce que je vois, c'est que je suis bien le seul à faire rêver une nana**

**Alice : C'est pas la prétention qui t'étouffe toi !**

**- Toi qui voulait ne pas exposer notre vie sexuelle devant tout le monde !**

**Edward : Oh ma puce, n'aies pas honte du don que je t'offre tous les soirs**

Tout le groupe fut prit d'un fou rire, face à l'assurance de mon petit ami.

**- C'est mon corps qui permet à « ton don » (imitant les guillemets) de t'exprimer**

**Edward : Hum, c'est vrai que t'es la seule à me faire bander aussi fort (me serrant contre lui)**

**Emmett : Elle dépassera pas ma Rosie, et son corps de rêve (palpant la poitrine de mon amie)**

**Rosalie : J'en ai mal à la poitrine tellement il me secoue**

**Jasper : Rosie, je suis là (dégoûté)**

**Emmett : Jazz, fais pas semblant de pas savoir que je défonce le cul de ta sœur toutes les nuits**

**Rosalie : Charmante façon de dire que tu me fais l'amour chéri**

**Edward : Faire l'amour, connais pas**

**Emmett : Moi non plus**

**- C'est une façon plus polie de décrire la façon dont vous marteler vos copines (tapotant sur la tête de mon amoureux)**

**Alice : Heureusement que Jasper est plus respectueux que vous**

**Emmett : Regardez là la petite sœur**

**- On parie que tu es une vraie tigresse au lit**

**Jasper : J'en ai encore des marques dans le dos**

**Emmett : La coquine, encore pire que notre Bella**

C'est ma journée !

**Emmett : Le pauvre Edward, en a des marques violettes sur l'épaule**

**Edward : L'épaule, c'est quand je la saute dans un coin du lycée, elle peut pas hurler, donc elle mord mon épaule (tapant dans la main tendue de son frère)**

**Rosalie : La pauvre, vous êtes pas possible vous deux**

**Emmett : C'est étonnant que son père ne vous ai jamais prit sur le fait**

**Edward : Elle mord dans son oreiller, ça étouffe les cri...sinon t'imagines la tête de son père, mort de rire, alors que je la baise tranquillement **

J'avais envie de me fondre sous terre, tellement ça en était gênant. Heureusement qu'ils étaient en train de chuchoter, les autres en seraient bouche bée.

**Jasper : Le pauvre, je crois qu'il pourrait mourir d'une crise cardiaque**

**Emmett : C'est sûr que voir sa fille en levrette, ça peut être choquant**

**Edward : Le pire c'est qu'il croit qu'elle est encore vierge**

**Alice : Si il savait qu'elle l'avait perdu à 13ans, il en mourrait sur place !**

**Emmett : Tiens tiens, Edward, ta copine a plus d'expérience que toi**

**Edward : Je l'ai aussi perdu à 13ans**

**Emmett : Menteur, c'était à 14**

**Edward : Tu veux rire, je l'ai perdu à 13 avec la prof d'espagnol**

**- T'as perdu ta virginité avec ta prof d'espagnol ! (surprise)**

**Jasper : Ah ouais, je m'en souviens, ce con a prit une photo **

**Emmett : Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ?**

**Edward : Je voulais te laisser croire que tu l'avais sauté avant **

**- Vous avez sauté la même prof ? (bouche bée)**

**Rosalie : Et puis depuis quand les prof abusent de leurs élèves**

**Edward : C'est plutôt moi qui est abusé d'elle !**

**Jasper : Elle prenait des douches tous les soirs après les cours, dans les vestiaires des filles, alors on a fait un pari avec Eddy**

**Edward : Je suis rentré dans les vestiaires et je me suis déshabillé, vous auriez vu sa tête quand je suis rentré, elle avait les yeux rivés sur ma grosse queue**

**- Elle sait pas sauver**

**Edward : Elle a voulu me faire sortir, alors je l'ai attrapé par les cheveux**

**- Au viol (secouant les bras en l'air)**

**Edward : Y avait personne à cette heure ci...je l'ai mit à genoux, et je lui ai demandé de me sucer, elle a voulu résister mais une fois qu'elle a eu ma queue dans sa bouche, j'ai plus rien entendu, d'ailleurs j'ai cru que c'était ma meilleure fellation avant que je rencontre cette jolie bouche (touchant du doigt mes lèvres)**

Les compliments Cullen, de vrais poèmes !

**Emmett : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après ?**

**Edward : J'ai craché dans sa bouche, et je l'ai relevé, l'ai plaqué contre le mur des douches, et je l'ai baisé, j'ai filmé la scène pour la faire montrer à Jazz, la perte de ma virginité m'a fait gagné 50$**

**Rosalie : Tu sais qu'on pourrait croire que tu l'as violé**

**Edward : Elle m'a mit un 20, à mon contrôle de maths, alors que je ne lui ai rien demandé, le lendemain**

**- T'es sérieux ? (étonnée)**

**Edward : Jazz ?**

**Jasper : Très sérieux !**

**Edward : On a voulu faire le même pari avec toi, pour voir si c'était une grosse pute (s'adressant à son grand frère)**

**Emmett : Au fait, on discute, on discute, mais n'oublions pas que nous avons une petite vierge à notre table (pointant du doigt Angela)**

Tous les regards de la table se tournèrent vers Angela, rouge de honte.

**- Em ne la pervertit pas avec tes idées**

**Emmett : Elle vient d'entendre la première fois d'Edy**

**Edward : Sérieux Angie, t'es belle, intelligente, je comprends pas que tu ne veuilles pas passer à la vitesse supérieure avec un gars**

**Angela : J'ai pas encore trouvé le bon gars**

**Rosalie : Et Éric ?**

**Angela : Je sais pas, je suis pas amoureuse de lui**

**Edward : J'ai jamais comprit en quoi une première fois était aussi importante chez vous les filles**

**Alice : Des tas de filles se font jeter après s'être fait défloré, tu peux comprendre qu'elles aient besoin de temps**

**Rosalie : Pour ma première fois, je n'ai pas eu peur**

**- Idem, j'ai le fait avec mon meilleur ami**

**Edward : James ?**

**- Non, Kenzo**

**Angela : Pourquoi vous avez couché ensemble ?**

**- On voulait avoir de l'expérience quand on aurait un partenaire, alors on s'est retrouvés après les cours, chez moi**

**Edward : J'ai pas très envie d'entendre la suite**

**Rosalie : Sérieux, Angie, tu devrais essayer, y a pas plus kiffant comme moment**

**- Parole d'une experte**

**Rosalie : Y a pas mieux que le plaisir charnel**

**Angela : Ouais, mais j'ai pas envie de me foutre la honte, imagines un peu que je fais tout de travers**

**- C'est pas comme ci y avait des étapes, tu le fais comme tu le sens, bois un peu pour te détendre**

**Edward : T'arrive à te détendre sans boire, toi**

**- C'est parce que j'ai un excellent partenaire**

Glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, je claquais mes lèvres sur celles de mon amoureux, pour coinçais ses lèvres entre les miennes.

**Professeur : Bella, Edward, je peux comprendre que ce cours mette vos sens en éveil, mais restez tranquille**

Oups ! Je me détachais très vite de mon ange.

**- Désolé monsieur**

**Professeur : Bien**

**- Donc je disais, tu bois juste un verre, un peu de musique, et puis ça va se faire, sans que tu te poses de questions, tu préviens surtout ton type que c'est ta première fois, parce que si il va comme Edy le fait, t'es foutu, et tu risques de ne plus pouvoir te lever pendant un moment**

Tout le monde ria à ma dernière remarque.

**Angela : Ça à l'air facile, vu comme ça**

**Alice : Ça l'est**

**Angela : Ouais, mais je fais comment pour faire plaisir à mon mec ?**

**Rosalie : Faut pas que tu forces à faire quoi que ce soit**

**Emmett : Une pipe ça fait toujours du bien (léchant sa lèvre supérieure)**

**Alice : Emmett !**

**Emmett : Une fellation**

**Angela : J'ai peur que ça me dégoûte**

**- Certaines filles n'aimes pas ça**

**Jasper : Sauf toi Bella**

**- Quoi...j'aime récompenser mon homme (sourire coquin)**

**Edward : Hum, et tu le fais très bien (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Angela : Et comment ça se passe, je veux dire, on m'a dit que**

**Edward : Quand le mec doit cracher (terminant sa phrase)**

**- Quelle drôle de façon de dire éjaculer**

**Rosalie : Tu peux dire au type de ne pas le faire dans ta bouche**

**Angela : C'est quoi le mieux ?**

**Alice : Le mieux, ce sera ce que tu préfères**

**Angela : Et vous, vous le faites ou pas**

**- C'est pas parce que on le fait, que tu dois te sentir obliger de le faire**

**Rosalie : Ne t'obliges pas à faire des trucs qui te dégoûte, surtout pas quand un mec t'oblige à le faire**

**- Et puis tu prendras de l'assurance à force**

**Jasper : Mort de rire, on est en train de donner notre propre cours d'éducation sexuelle**

**Angela : C'est mieux, il me saoule avec ses contraceptifs et son gros dessin !**

**- N'aies pas peur, c'est pas parce que ces 3 là ont l'air de goujat, que c'est le cas...au fond, ils nous respectent, c'est que les mecs sont juste plus à l'aise avec le sexe**

Le professeur finit par nous distribuer une boîte de capote chacun, Edward ria devant la main tendu de notre éducateur, qui finit par la laisser tomber.


	15. Road Trip

**Merci pour vos reviews, toujours contente que ça plaise**

**15ième chapitre, dîtes moi toujours ce que vous en pensez...xoxo**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 15 : Road Trip**

Quelques semaines plus tard...

Fin du mois de Juillet, début du mois d'Août, nous étions en Floride depuis 5heures, un vol enfin d'après-midi, nous étions arrivé dans la nuit, à Miami, plus précisément.

La semaine à Los Angeles a été wouaw ! Entre la plage, les boutiques, et faire l'amour, on s'ennuyaient pas !

Ne parlons pas du Nevada, Las Vegas, ah Vegas, la ville de toutes les folies et plaisirs !

Grâce Alice, nous avions gagné pas moins de 50000 dollars chacun, de quoi rendre encore plus fou nos vacances...Je ne sais pas comment, elle avait réussi à prédire au Black Jack, les bons numéros..sur le moment, je me suis pincée plusieurs fois avant de réaliser que mon compte en banque allait être crédité de 50000dollars.

A la place du nouveau Mexique, nous avions opté pour Tijuana, à la demande d'Emmett, nous avions revendu nos billets pour en acheter d'autres...Tijuana, ville de la tentation en ce qui me concerne, tout cet alcool et drogue qui circulent...de quoi faire tourner les têtes ! Surtout la mienne ! Mais ne voulant en aucun faire ressortir mes vieux démons, je résistais...durement, mais je résistais

Miami, hum, rien que le nom donne envie ! D'ailleurs quand on le découpe ça fait « Miam »...Bella ta gueule, t'es fatiguée, tu dis n'imp !

Crevés par le voyage, nous rejoignîmes très vite nos chambres respectives, s'endormant rapidement.

Le lendemain, nous étions tous sur une des innombrables plages de la ville.

Alors que j'étais allée chercher de quoi me remplir le ventre, je vis mon putain d'enfoiré de petit ami avec une blonde, qui riait ! Nan, mais c'est pas vrai ! Il faut le tenir en laisse celui là !

** - Qu'est ce qui fout avec la blonde l'autre con ?**

**Rosalie : Je sais pas, il marchait pour te rejoindre, et cette blonde est arrivée, depuis dix minutes ils discutent**

**- Je vais le bouffer, Emmett manges pas ce que je viens de chercher**

**Emmett : C'est quoi ? (se relevant)**

**- Une salade de riz**

**Emmett : Hum (se caressant le ventre)**

**- Je te fais bouffer ton short si tu y touches ! (menaçante)**

**Rosalie : Je surveille monsieur t'inquiètes**

Je me relevais, prête à aller incendier le type qui me sert de mec !

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, signe qui l'était mal à l'aise.

**- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? (calmement)**

**Edward : G.G voulait savoir où se trouvait la boite la plus proche**

**- Oh G.G voulait savoir où était la boite la plus proche (au bord des nerfs)**

**G.G : Excuses moi, mais on parle (me bousculant de la main)**

**- Elle est marrante la rousse (ironiquement)**

Edward souria nerveusement.

**- Écoutes petite pute, ce con est mon homme, alors barres toi vite fait !**

**G.G : Retires ce que tu viens de dire, sinon je te fais bouffer ta tignasse **

**- C'est ce que je dis, t'es vraiment marrante (lui faisant face)**

**Edward : Je crois qu'on va y aller **

Mais avant que je n'ai pu bouger, cette pute de rousse me sauta dessus, nous faisant tomber sur le sable.

Je finis par prendre l'avantage, et ouais, des années de pratique ! La marquant le plus possible.

Edward finit par me soulever par la taille, comme une gosse de 4ans, alors que je me débattais.

**- Lâches moi, je vais lui faire bouffer ses implants !**

**Edward : Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui**

Il me porta jusqu'à l'emplacement où nous nous étions posés avec le groupe, et me posa sur le sable comme une gosse de 5ans, je pris ma salade de riz, j'avais oublié que j'avais faim.

Emmett était mort de rire, apparemment il avait vu la scène.

**Emmett : Cette nana fait un excellent garde du corps**

**- Ta gueule Emmett !**

**Edward : T'as finis ta crise de jalousie ? (énervé à son tour)**

**- C'est toi qui a commencé**

**Edward : C'est elle qui est venue me voir ! (se justifiant)**

**- Et mon cul c'est du poulet ! T'aurais pu la jeter !**

**Edward : Arrêtes de croire que dès qu'une nana s'approche, je veux juste la sauter**

**- Tu me saoules !**

Je m'allongeais sur ma serviette, boudeuse ! Edward s'allongea à mes côtés, m'approcha de lui, pour caresser mon dos, sa bouche à mon oreille.

**Edward : Hum, t'es encore plus sexy quand t'es jalouse**

**- Me provoques pas Cullen !**

**Edward : Sinon quoi, tu vas me frapper ? J'attends de voir ça (sourire aux lèvres)**

**- J'ai pas envie d'abîmer ta gueule d'ange**

Il souria encore plus. Je relevais la tête pour l'embrasser, mêlant ma langue à la sienne, je ne lui en voulais jamais longtemps...il faisait peut être un truc avec ses yeux, comme cette série vampire, Vampire Diaries...tu te shuttes Bella pour dire des trucs aussi idiots !

Je reposais ma tête sur ma serviette pour m'endormir.

Deux heures plus tard, après une baignade et un volley-ball, avec le groupe, on se posa lourdement sur nos serviettes.

**Alice : On va voir ce qu'il y a aux alentours, avec Rosie et Emmett, vous venez ?**

**Edward : On est mort, on reste ici**

**- Si vous trouvez une boutiques de friandises sur le chemin, amenez moi des bonbons s'il vous plait, et Emmett les mange pas en chemin !**

**Emmett : Je te promets rien !**

Enfin seuls, je pouvais embrasser mon homme. Je m'allongeais sur lui, comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire.

**- Bonjour toi**

**Edward : Salut**

Il glissa ses mains sous mon maillot de bain, palpant mes fesses. Très vite excitée, je frottais mon intimité contre sa virilité. En voulant toujours plus, je retirais ma main qui était dans ses cheveux, pour la glisser entre nous, et sous son short, empoignant son pénis qui était déjà en érection.

**Edward : Je crois que tu viens de réveiller la bête**

Je fis sortit son membre, il écarta mon slip de bain de ma féminité et posta son pénis devant mon vagin, je n'avais plus qu'à l'empaler, en me relevant.

**- Merde Alice revient !**

Je voulus me retirer, mais mon amoureux m'en empêcher.

**- Je dois bouger, sinon on nous prendras sur le fait !**

**Edward : Si tu te retires, elle verra que je bande dur ! **

Je restais dans cette position, avec une serviette autour de la taille, pour ne rien voir, quand les autres se posèrent.

**Alice : J'ai oublié mon portable et mes lunettes de soleil**

Je me relevais, mais je sortis un gémissement quand le pénis d'Edward frotta contre mes parois.

**Alice : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

**- J'ai craqué un muscle, je crois (ma main dans le bas de mon dos)**

Edward se releva, toujours en moi, il s'adossa au mur de pierre. J'empoignais son bras pour ne pas gémir encore une fois.

Alice repartit.

**Edward : Alors, madame bonjour la discrétion**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**Edward : Humm, Humm ! (imitant mes gémissements)**

**- Fermes ta gueule, si t'avais pas bougé aussi !**

**Edward : En attendant, fais quelque chose, parce que je suis dans le même état**

**- A vos ordres mon capitaine**

Toujours assis, je montais et descendais sur son pénis, cachant mon visage dans son épaule, pour que l'on ne m'entende pas.

Faisant varier mes mouvements d'avant en arrière, mon amoureux me lançait des regards coquins, quand j'imitais les mouvements de l'équitation.

**Edward : Quelle belle cavalière tu fais !**

**- Le cheval que j'ai est très bien monté**

Il souria, puis nous jouissîmes en même temps.

Les autres finirent par revenir, avec mon paquet de bonbon !

**- J'ai l'air aussi grosse pour que vous m'ayez acheter si peu de friandises**

**Alice : C'est Emmett ! (pointant son frère du doigt)**

**Emmett : Balance ! (bousculant sa petite sœur)**

**- Em, t'es chiant ! J'en avais envie putain ! (tapant du pieds)**

**Emmett : T'es marrante toi, j'avais faim**

**- T'as tout le temps faim !**

**Rosalie : On a prévu de faire du roller avec Alice, tu veux venir avec nous, on en rachètera d'autres**

Ah du roller ! Magnifique pour se faire un cul d'enfer !

**- Yeah, je kiffe le roller**

Et là sans comprendre pourquoi, les trois garçons furent prit par un fou rire.

**- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?**

**Jasper : Toi, toi Isabella Swan, tu kiffes le roller ?**

**- Euh ouais**

**Emmett : Nous en veux pas, mais déjà à terre, tu tiens pas debout, alors le roller, ça doit être encore pire**

Bande d'idiot ! J'étais vexée qu'Edward rient aussi !

**- Je vous emmerde, on y va les filles**

**Emmett : On vient, on veut voir ça**

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions tous en roller, les trois connards furent surprit par mon agilité à tenir sur roues. J'en faisais quand j'étais à Phœnix, presque tout le temps.

**- Alors on rit plus !**

**Edward : Oh désolé mon bébé, faut avouer que t'es douée**

**- Toi ta gueule !**

Je m'amusais, fière de leur montrer que j'étais une vraie danseuse sur 6roues.

Par contre Emmett, lui tenait à peine debout ce qui me fit tordre de rire, encore pire quand il fonça sur Edward, qui descendait une pente...tous les deux tombèrent, et roulèrent jusqu'en bas. Je roulais jusqu'à eux pour leur rire au nez.

**- Mauvaise chute (écroulée de rire)**

**Edward : Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville, je peux pas me relever (vexé que je puisse rire de sa chute)**

**- Fais pas ta fragile, relèves ton cul (reprenant mon sérieux)**

**Edward : Ta gueule Swan, je t'ai dit que je pouvais pas...putain Em, t'es con ou quoi ?**

**Emmett : T'avais qu'à te pousser (rejetant la faute sur son petit frère)**

Rosalie et moi essayions de lever cet imbécile...Oups, il tenait vraiment pas sur sa jambe !

**- Merde Em, tu viens de casser mon homme !**

**Emmett : Tu dis ça comme ci j'avais fait exprès !**

Nous retirions nos rollers pour emmener notre blessé à l'hôpital...trajet très long quand on ne connait pas la ville.

Finalement cet idiot n'avait rien de cassé, mais devait porter une attelle pendant quelques semaines.

**Edward : Putain, je vais passer mes vacances avec une attelle ! **

**- Celui qui rit en premier, pleure aussi en premier (le narguant)**

**Edward : Dégager la de ma chambre, je vais bouffer cette fille**

**- Nan, je suis bien ici...ça va être dur de bouger avec ça, t'imagines, je vais devoir aller me baigner toute seule, et une plage c'est forcément bondé de mec, je sais pas si je vais pouvoir tous les éloignés**

Non, je me la pète pas, je veux juste le faire enrager...un jeu que j'affectionne beaucoup !

**- Ah la la, peut être que ce sera l'occasion de voir d'autres horizons, on pourra pas te trimbaler partout**

Alice et Rosie riaient de la situation, alors que je faisais semblant d'être triste.

**Edward : Swan, si tu sors pas de cette chambre tout de suite, je te conseille de pas dormir à côté de moi ce soir ! (visiblement sur les nerfs)**

**- C'est pas grave, je trouverais bien le lit chaud d'un autre type, c'est toi même qui l'a dit, il suffit que je me retrouve en lingerie et tous les mecs me mangent dans la main...j'ai envie de tester cette théorie, pour voir**

**Edward : Em, je t'en supplie fais la taire**

**Emmett : Non, elle est trop drôle (sourire aux lèvres)**

**- OK OK, je sors, histoire de voir si les infirmiers sont craquants ici !**

Je sortis de la chambre, sourire aux lèvres.

**PDV Edward**

Cette nana va me tuer !

A cause de mon idiot de frère, j'allais passer mon mois d'août avec une jambe dans une attelle.

**Alice : Elle plaisante, tu sais bien qu'elle va pas te lâcher**

**- Ouais, mais rien que de l'entendre parler comme ça, ça m'énerve**

**Alice : Et puis, ça t'empêchera pas d'aller à la plage, ou de marcher**

**- Hum, je sors quand ? (peu convainqu)**

**Rosalie : Quand l'infirmière aura fini la paperasse**

On sortit de l'hôpital une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Dans la voiture, Bella avait ce sourire idiot sur le visage.

**- Je vais te faire bouffer ce sourire**

**Bella : Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui suit dans un plâtre, j'en suis heureuse **

**- Argh ! Tu m'énerves**

**Bella : C'est le but, tu t'es moqué de moi, je me moque de toi**

**- T'es rancunière !**

**Bella : Très !**

Je tournais la tête vers la fenêtre, pour ne pas voir son visage, mais elle souleva mon bras, pour le passer au dessus son épaule, sa tête sur mon torse.

Je lui embrassais le front, ne lui en voulant jamais assez longtemps.

**PDV Bella**

Après une semaine à Miami, on prit l'avion pour New York, pour une semaine et demie.

Alice nous avait fait faire toutes les boutiques des grands couturiers, même si nos moyens ne suivaient pas vraiment, enfin surtout les miens.

On se retrouva ensuite sur le campus de Columbia. Je fus surprise du nombre de filles canons qui circulaient dans les couloirs des chambres.

**- Heureusement qu'on a dit qu'on prendraient un appart !**


	16. Bain chaud

**Salut, j'ai remarqué que j'avais de moins en moins de reviews, je pensais pourtant que ma fanfic vous plaisait à la vue de vos messages...je poste quand même la suite pour celles qui me suivent toujours, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, merci...XOXO**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 : Bain chaud**

**PDV Edward**

J'en pouvais plus de ne pas avoir de nouvelle !

**Rosalie : Je t'en supplie, arrêtes toi ! Tu vas faire un trou à force de faire les cents pas sur cette moquette ! (la tête dans les mains)**

**- Elle a pas appeler, c'est mauvais, tu sais comme c'est mauvais ! (sur les nerfs)**

**Rosalie : Peut être qu'elle a perdu son portable**

**- Toi même tu n'en es pas convaincue ! **

**Rosalie : Elle te quittera pas, si c'est pour ça que tu t'inquiètes**

**- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Je déteste qu'elle aille là-bas toute seule**

**Rosalie : Elle a changé**

**- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Elle nous dit jamais rien !**

**Rosalie : T'as envoyé un e-mail ?**

**- Plusieurs, mais elle répond pas, et je reçois pas l'accusé de réception**

Je suis sûr qu'elle est dans l'état dans lequel elle était quand nous avons rompu ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse machine arrière ! Ça nous avait fait trop souffrir la dernière fois, beaucoup trop !

**Rosalie : T'as vu son père ?**

**- Oui, il n'a pas de nouvelle non plus, à part pour dire qu'elle était bien arrivée, comme à moi**

Je me figé, quand je vis Bella dans l'encadrement de la porte, les larmes aux yeux, un mouchoir à la main. J'en étais sûr, elle fait une rechute ! Je me précipitais vers elle, la serrant dans mes bras.

**Bella : Bébé, t'auras ma mort sur la conscience, si tu défais pas tes bras**

Je pouvais pas, elle m'avait terriblement manqué !

**Rosalie : Edward, elle est toute rouge**

Je finis par défaire mon étreinte, la regardant dans les yeux, le regard rouge, inondé de larmes.

**- Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ? Ni envoyer d'e-mail ?**

**Bella : J'ai oublié mon pc et mon portable à la maison, je t'ai envoyé plusieurs messages avec le portable de ma mère**

**- J'ai rien reçu**

**Bella : Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiéter**

**Rosalie : T'as failli nous le tuer**

**- Pourquoi tu pleures ?**

**Bella : J'ai un horrible rhume à cause de ma mère, qui était au Canada, où parait-il il faisait très frisqué**

**Rosalie : Donc tout va bien ?**

**Bella : Vous êtes sûrs que vous allez bien ? On dirait que vous vous attendiez à autre chose**

**Rosalie : On sait que tu n'es jamais très bien quand tu reviens de Phœnix**

**Bella : Vous inquiétez pas, je vais vraiment bien, je suis malade, mais je vais bien, j'ai été au cimetière, je l'ai vu, leur ai parlé, pleuré un peu, mais je vais bien, je ne retombe pas dans ma déprime, tout va bien, et je vous assure que je ne mens pas !**

Merci mon Dieu ! Elle va bien ! Mon inquiétude était passée, heureusement !

Je la repris dans mes bras, elle m'avait tellement manqué !

**Bella : Je suis juste venue vous dire que j'étais revenue, je suis crevée et mon père veut qu'on mange ensemble**

**- Tu restes pas ? (déçu)**

**Bella : Je peux pas, je dois défaire mes bagages, et faire à manger...mais tu peux toujours me rendre visite cette nuit (le regard coquin), je t'enverrais un message pour te dire à quelle heure **

Je lui souris, content qu'elle soit à nouveau là.

**- J'ai hâte (pressé)**

Je voulais l'embrasser mais elle fit un pas en arrière.

**Bella : Je suis enrhumée, tu vas attraper ce que j'ai **

**- Je m'en fous**

**Bella : Non, je veux pas que tu tombes malade**

**- Swan approches vite ton cul d'ici, que je t'embrasse ! (pointant du doigt le sol)**

**Bella : Non, on s'embrassera ce soir, je suis en fin de guérison, après un bain de vapeur et quelques médocs, j'éternuerais plus**

Pas envie d'attendre, je la collais au mur et capturais ses lèvres, pour les baiser. Elle répondit très vite à mes lèvres, mettant ses mains dans les poches arrières de mon jean, pour faire durer notre baiser. Retrouver sa bouche sucrée...humm...m'avait donné l'effet kiffant d'une décharge électrique !

**Bella : Tu m'as plaqué au mur...Ah t'as plus ton attelle ! (me sautant dans les bras)**

**- J'ai pu l'enlever ce matin**

**Bella : Enfin, j'en pouvais plus de me trimballer un escargot (m'embrassant furtivement les lèvres)**

Elle enfila son casque et partit sur sa moto.

**Rosalie : Tu vois que t'étais inquiet pour rien **

**- Je sais (soulagé)...j'ai envie d'aller la voir**

**Rosalie : Doucement mon petit, elle a dit qu'elle t'enverrait un message pour te dire à quelle heure venir**

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je souris quand je vis qu'il s'agissait d'un message de ma petite femme.

**- Elle ment pas, elle va vraiment bien !**

**Rosalie : Qu'est ce qu'elle dit ?**

**- Je dois me connecté, conversation avec web-cam pendant qu'elle range ses affaires**

**Rosalie : Mort de dire, aller va rejoindre ta dulcinée**

**- Merci Rosie**

**Rosalie : De quoi ?**

**- De m'avoir supporté cette après-midi**

**Rosalie : J'étais tout aussi inquiète, mais en silence, MOI !**

Je montais rapidement dans ma chambre, pour me connecter sur msn.

**PDV Bella**

Leur inquiétude m'avait fait sourire.

J'avais réussi à très vite les...Atchoum...persuader que j'allais...Atchoum...bien...foutu rhume !

Et puis ce n'était que pure vérité...Atchoum...j'avais pleuré devant leur tombe, mais ma dépression n'avait pas resurgit.

Mon psy m'aidait beaucoup à me sentir mieux !

Je souris quand...Atchoum...je vis le visage de mon Adonis dans mon écran.

_**«Chuppa Chups dit : Pressée de te revoir en vrai ! **_»

Je sais, surnom débile, mais Rosie m'avait appelé comme ça, car je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec une sucette à la bouche

_**«Sweety Edy dit : Pas autant que moi »**_

_**« Chuppa Chups dit : Mon père doit taper des rapports ce soir, donc il passera à table dans une heure, ça passera vite ! ;) »**_

_**« Sweety Edy dit : Tu savais pas me le dire avant, je vais mourir d'impatience ! =(»**_

_**« Chuppa Chups dit : Je dois aller faire le dîner, je reviens dans une quinzaine de minutes »**_

_**« Sweety Edy dit : Emmènes ton pc avec toi, j'aime bien te voir quand tu fais la cuisine ! »**_

Ce mec était bizarre, je descendis avec mon portable, et le poser sur le plan de travail.

Ne pouvant taper sur les touches, et mon père n'étant pas encore là, je l'appelais sur msn, il accepta très vite.

**- Désolée, j'ai voulu mettre un tablier avec rien en dessous mais, j'ai peur de voir débarqué mon père**

_**« Sweety Edy dit : Tant mieux, j'aurais voulu traverser l'écran sinon, pour te prendre sur la table »**_

**- Si mon père savait que nous avions fait l'amour dans toutes les pièces de sa maison, il serait capable de déménager sur le champ**

_**« Sweety Edy dit : Il reste sa chambre ;) »**_

**- Aucun risque, j'arriverais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à mon père ! (je secouais la tête pour chassais cette pensée)**

**_« Sweety Edy : Ça c'est bien passé avec ta mère ? _»**

**- Elle t'a regretté, elle voulait absolument te voir, je pense qu'elle est aussi mordu que sa fille de toi**

_**« Sweety Eddy : Aucune chance que ça arrive, mon cœur a été conçu pour battre que pour sa fille »**_

Je ris à ses belles paroles.

**- Beau parleur **

_**« Sweety Eddy dit : Tu fais quoi à manger ?**_

**- Des lasagnes, comme ça j'aurais pas à faire à manger demain matin, et je pourrais passer la journée avec toi**

_**« Sweety Eddy : Tu viens et dors chez moi, et c'est pas une question !»**_

**- OK (sourire aux lèvres)**

Nous discutâmes plusieurs minutes avant que mon père n'arrive juste à temps pour le dîner.

Je le serrais dans mes bras, après l'avoir abandonné pendant 2mois.

**Charlie : Tu m'as manqué (embrassant mon front)**

**- J'imagine, t'as...Atchoum...pas du mangé très varié **

**Charlie : Exact, tes vacances se sont bien passé ?**

**- Magnifique, c'était cool !**

**Charlie : Pas trop de bêtise ?**

**- Atchoum !...Aucune, sage comme image, j'ai frappé personne, j'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool**

**Charlie : Les vacances avec ta mère ?**

**- Elle m'a refilé un rhume qu'elle a eu au Canada**

**Charlie : Pas très bon souvenir**

**- M'en parles pas !...Trêves de bavardages, je t'ai fait des lasagnes**

**Charlie : Tu es un ange tombé du ciel**

**- Un simple merci suffit**

**Charlie : Merci ma puce**

**- Je peux dormir chez Rosie demain ?**

**Charlie : Dormir chez Rosie, ou chez Edward ?**

Ouille !

**- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais vierge, les contraceptifs ne sont pas très fiable, je veux pas tomber enceinte comme maman, ni me faire avorter...je le ferais quand je serais prête et sûre de la contraception que j'utiliserais**

**Charlie : Sage décision, je suis fier de toi**

Si je sors pas dans 2secondes, je vais avoir un fou rire !

Charlie finit de manger ses lasagnes, avant de remettre son blouson.

**Charlie : Je rentrerais surement le matin**

**- OK, je te ferais du café, t'auras juste à appuyer sur le bouton, au cas où je ne suis pas réveillée, et y aura des croissants dans le micro-onde**

**Charlie : Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi !**

**- Pas grand chose malheureusement**

Il m'embrassa le front avant de quitter la maison et partir.

Heureuse de pouvoir être enfin seule, je sautais sur place. Je fis un somme d'une heure et demie, pour enlever la fatigue du voyage, ensuite plonger mon visage dans un bain de vapeur pour me déboucher les fosses nasales, puis appeler mon amoureux, et lui demander de rappliquer ici.

La nuit tomba, je fermais les stores. Edward tapa à ma porte une dizaine de minutes plus tard. J'ouvris rapidement, sautant dans ses bras quand il fut à l'intérieur.

**- T'as été long ?**

**Edward : Ma mère m'a prit la tête**

**- Pourquoi ? Non en faites on s'en fout, t'es là c'est ce qui compte !**

Il souria, se pencha, et baisa mes lèvres, prenant possession de toute ma bouche.

Nous montâmes dans ma chambre, où il me fit l'amour.

N'étant pas prêt à s'endormir, on plongea dans un bain chaud, me mettant dos à lui, entre ses jambes.

**- Alors pourquoi ta mère t'a prit la tête ? (jouant avec ses doigts)**

**Edward : Je lui ai dit que je dormais chez toi, alors que nous avions passé l'été ensemble, et vu que Lundi on reprend les cours, elle a pensé que je devais me reposer (déposant un baiser dans mon cou)**

**- Peut être que t'aurais du l'écouter, tu viens à peine de te remettre de ta jambe**

**Edward : Surtout pas, on s'est pas vu pendant une semaine, je pouvais pas rester chez moi sans te voir**

**- J'ai dit à mon père que je dormais chez Rosie demain, enfin par Rosie je voulais dire toi, et il l'a comprit**

**Edward : Il va finir par savoir que je te saute**

**- J'ai joué la fille prude, qui ne veut pas tomber enceinte aussi jeune, j'ai été étonné qu'il gobe ça**

**Edward : Une fille prude qui suce tellement bien ma queue**

N'aimant pas ne pas l'avoir en face de moi, je me retournais, et passais mes jambes par dessus les siennes, de façon à ce que je sois le plus proche de lui. Il alluma une cigarette, hum il avait presque l'air de James Dean. Son appareil photo pas très loin, je pris une photo de lui.

**- Dernière année avant d'être en liberté**

**Edward : N'oublies pas, pas de bagarres, et de bons résultats pour rentrer à Juilliard **

**- Je sais, fini de sécher les cours pour que tu me sautes dans un coin**

**Edward : J'avais oublié ça !**

**- Prendre Lauren et ses pouffiasses pour punching-ball va me manquer aussi**

**Edward : Dès qu'elles te provoquent pense à Juilliard, et rien qu'à ça**

**- On a combien de cours en commun ?**

**Edward : Tu vas être heureuse, 10 sur 12**

**- C'est mauvais ça**

Edward fut surprit.

**- Si je suis à côté de toi, je vais pas pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement, et donc pas de bons résultats (caressant ses lèvres du doigt)**

**Edward : On saura se tenir, mais faut qu'on trouve un plan pour se voir hors des cours**

**- On trouvera**

Je passais mes bras derrière sa nuque, pour qu'il m'offre ses lèvres, que je suçais avec beaucoup d'envie et de passion.

Il prit le vibromasseur qui était sur le sol, pour je ne sais quelle raison d'ailleurs, l'enclencha et le posa entre les lèvres de mon pubis.

**- Humm (mordant ma lèvre inférieure)**

**Edward : T'es subliment bandante quand tu gémis (tirant sur sa cigarette)**

**- C'est toi qui me fait cet effet**

Il monta la puissance des vibrassions, me faisant soupirer de plaisir, je me laissais aller contre le bout de la baignoire, je posais mes jambes sur chaque rebord de la baignoire, pour mieux en ressentir les effets.

Cette fois ce fut à moi de me faire prendre en photo, gémissante de plaisir.

Edward me souria avant d'entrer le sex toy dans mon vagin.

**- Putain, hum **

Dans un extase des plus planant, je caressais ma poitrine, regardant droit dans les yeux mon amoureux.

**Edward : J'ai la queue droite comme un piquet, rien qu'en te regardant**

Je ne tardais pas à jouir. Edward reposa mes jambes à l'intérieur de la baignoire, se rapprocha de moi, pas encore remise de mon orgasme, me prit par la main pour me faire venir à lui, reprit sa cigarette dans sa main, et baisa ma bouche discutant à nouveau avec ma langue.

**- Salut toi**

**Edward : Salut (m'offrant mon sourire préféré)**

Je pris sa cigarette des mains, et tirais dessus. Mon téléphone vibra au sol, 2 messages. Edward me le prit des mains.

**- Je peux lire avant au moins !**

Je détestais qu'il l'ouvre mes messages avant moi !

**Edward : Je veux savoir c'est qui d'abord**

**- Je te l'aurais dit !**

**Edward : Pas si c'est un gars**

Il l'ouvra.

**- C'est qui ?**

**Edward : James, il a trouvé un taf à New York**

**- Et l'autre ?**

**Edward : Jacob, il a acheté une vieille moto, il veut faire une course avec toi **

**- Cool, passes le moi**

**Edward : Non, pas cool**

**- Bébé, je rigole pas, passes le moi !**

**Edward : Non, je veux pas que t'aille faire des courses avec cet idiot !**

**- N'insultes pas mes amis !...et arrêtes de décider pour moi !**

**Edward : Je tolère déjà que tu parles à James, tu vas pas non plus être amis avec tous les gars du pays**

Je pouffais de rire, était-il sérieux ?

**- C'est pas vrai, tu recommences !**

**Edward : Tu sais que j'aime pas que tu montes sur cette moto, encore moins que tu fasses des courses avec, et encore moins que tu le fasses avec un gars bodybuildé !**

**- Tu crois quoi que j'écarte les jambes dès qu'on me le demande !**

Je détestais qu'il insinue de telles choses !

**Edward : C'est pas ça que je voulais dire !**

**- Mais tu le penses tellement fort (m'écartant de lui)**

**Edward : Pas du tout, mais un gars c'est fort, il pourrait t'embrasser sans que tu le veuille**

**- C'est idiot ce que tu dis ! **

**Edward : S'il te plait fais le pour moi (me faisant les yeux doux)**

**- Non ! J'ai envie de faire cette course**

**Edward : Et si tu te blesses ?**

**- Je me blesserais pas, je sais encore manier ma moto !**

**Edward : Tu me saoules !**

**- Tu préfères quoi, que je le vois et que tu le saches, ou que tu m'obliges à le voir en cachette ?**

**Edward : Aucun des deux !**

**- T'es chiant !**

**Edward : Va te faire foutre !**

**- Je t'emmerde ! (écrasant la cigarette dans le cendrier à terre)**

**Edward : Et moi je t'encule !**

A chaque fois il disait ça, je souriais, il en fit de même avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres.

**Edward : T'iras pas le voir !**

**- On parie que si !**

L'eau finit par refroidir, nous obligeant à en sortir, pour entrer dans la douche.

Sous l'eau chaude à nouveau, je me scellais à ses lèvres, tout en lui masturbant la bite.

Il se détacha de moi, me retourna violemment contre le mur, et me pénétra l'anus, m'arrachant un cri.

**Edward : Ça t'apprendra à pas m'écouter !**

**- C'est en m'enculant que tu comptes me punir...hum, continues, j'ai pas encore apprit ma leçon !**

Il ressortit pour à nouveau buter au fond de moi.

**- Ahhhhh ! Encore plus fort !**

**Edward : Putain, la pétasse en redemande !**

Il me défonça le cul plusieurs fois de suite, provoquant un orgasme des plus fulgurants au fond de mon ventre !

Je me retournais, les yeux encore dans les étoiles.

**Edward : Suces moi un coup**

**- Avec plaisir**

Je me mis à genoux, l'eau avait déjà fait partir les marques de ma jouissance. Je pris soin de bien lui sucer la queue, sa main agrippé à mes cheveux.

**Edward : T'es une putain...de bonne fille ! **

Laissant échapper quelques soupirs, il finit par éjaculer dans ma bouche.

Je me relevais, sourire aux lèvres. On finit par se laver, enlevant toutes traces de nos ébats.

Le lendemain

Opération commando.

Edward avait passé la nuit avec moi, et j'avais complètement oublié que mon père revenait ce matin.

Question à 10$ : Comment faire sortir mon amoureux sans que mon père sache qu'il a était là toute la nuit ?

**- Tu pourrais sauter par la fenêtre**

**Edward : T'es sérieuse là !**

**- Vous les mecs, vous êtes trop fragile**

**Edward : Il doit y avoir 10mètres entre la fenêtre et le sol !**

**- Imagines qu'il ne dorme pas de la journée, tu sortiras jamais**

**Edward : Il est où là ?**

**- Dans le salon, il déjeune en regardant les infos**

**Edward : Va l'occuper, pendant que je sors**

**- Tu fais pas de bruit en sortant, sinon je suis foutus !**

**Edward : T'as tout ramassé dans la salle de bain ?**

**- Oui, t'inquiètes pas**

Hier, j'avais du ramasser toutes nos conneries, cigarettes, boissons, vibromasseur, appareil photo...

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre.

**- Quand je serais en bas, je te ferais un signe pour que tu puisses sortir**

**Edward : Bisou avant que je parte **

Je déposer un furtive baiser, il bouda, mais on avait pas le temps !

Je descendis doucement, mon père était toujours dans le salon. Je fis signe à mon homme de descendre rapidement les escaliers.


	17. Tanya

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, heureuse que ça vous plaise, et que les suites vous intéresse, voilà le 17ième chapitre, dîtes moi toujours ce que vous en pensez...xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17 : Tanya**

**PDV Edward**

La nuit d'hier avait été vraiment kiffante ! Comme toutes celles que je passe avec elle, mais ça me faisait plaisir de me le dire à chaque fois.

J'arrivais chez moi, j'avais dit à ma mère que je rentrerais pas trop tard. Mais il était déjà 10heures, donc il fallait absolument que je rentre en douce.

Je sursautais quand je vis Rosalie dans le salon.

**Putain, tu m'as fait peur ! (posant une main sur mon coeur, pour me calmer)**

**Rosalie : Vous avez bien fêté vos retrouvailles ? (sourire aux lèvres)**

** Jouissif**

**Rosalie : Grouilles toi de monter et de prendre une douche, avant de te faire choper !**

J'embrassais la joue de ma sœur de cœur et monter en haut.

Après la douche, je branchais mon appareil photo sur mon ordinateur, pour les développer et les accrocher à mon mur, qui étaient rempli de photo de ma petite femme et moi.

Je descendis l'air de rien, quand j'entendis ma mère rentrer des courses.

J'embrassais ses joues puis l'aider à ranger.

**Esmée : T'es rentré quand ?**

**Ce matin à 8heures**

**Esmée : J'espère que vous avez pas fait trop de bêtises**

**Elle était trop fatiguée de son voyage pour faire quoi que ce soit**

**Esmée : Tu dors chez elle ce soir ?**

**Non, c'est elle qui vient**

**Esmée : Tu sais que j'ai rien contre vous, et j'aime vraiment Bella, mais vous devriez ralentir les nuits chez l'un et l'autre, vous allez bientôt reprendre les cours**

**Contrairement à ce que tu penses, on dort...très tard, certes, mais on dort**

**Esmée : Tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous n'échouiez pas votre année**

**Je prendrais pas de risque, si je n'étais pas sûr de rentrer à Columbia**

**Esmée : OK, je te fais confiance**

**Et tu as raison**

**Esmée : Son père sait votre manège ?**

**Tu rigoles, il nous tuerait si il était courant, d'ailleurs Bella et moi, on est très reconnaissant que tu puisses nous laisser dormir à deux**

**Esmée : Je préfère faire ça, que vous le fassiez en cachette et qu'ils vous arrivent quelque chose**

**Merci ma petite maman (lui embrassant la joue)**

**Esmée : Aides moi à faire le déjeuner pour me remercier **

J'aimais vraiment ma mère pour sa compréhension, elle avait toujours su être une bonne oreille, et excellente conseillère.

Après le déjeuner, je montais dans ma chambre, je m'arrêtais net quand je vis Rosie, regardant mes photos.

**Emmett n'est toujours pas revenu ?**

**Rosalie : Non, je m'ennuie**

**Je vois ça !**

**Rosalie : Vous êtes vraiment des malades...si Carlisle voyait cette photo, il t'étriperai (pointant du doigt la photo où je fumais dans la baignoire de ma belle)**

**Il rentre jamais ici**

**Rosalie : Vous les avez faites hier ?**

**Ouais, on avaient jamais prit de bain, mais je crois que ça va se faire souvent maintenant (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Rosalie : Vous avez prévu de faire comment pendant les cours ?**

**Comme d'habitude, on passe le week-end chez moi, et pendant la semaine, on verra, on improvisera**

**Rosalie : Évitez quand même les nuits blanches**

**Je peux te demander quelque chose**

**Rosalie : Je t'écoute**

**Jacob a proposé à Bella de faire des courses avec sa moto, et j'ai pas confiance en ce type**

**Rosalie : Comme dans tous ceux qui s'approche d'elle**

**Je déteste qu'un mec puisse poser ses yeux sur elle, bref...alors, je me suis dit que comme tu étais aussi fan de moto, tu pourrais y aller avec elle**

**Rosalie : Pourquoi faire ?**

**La surveiller banane ! (levant les yeux au ciel)**

**Rosalie : Je suis pas sûre qu'elle sera d'accord**

**Elle saura pas que c'est moi qui te le demande, si tu le dis pas, tu sais très bien mentir...s'il te plait**

**Rosalie : Je vais essayer, mais je te promets rien...j'ai quoi en échange ?**

**Tout mon amour**

**Rosalie : Très drôle...passe moi quelque chose de concret**

Je sortis mon porte-monnaie pour en sortir un billet de 100$.

**Rosalie : C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi**

Ma mère nous appela, quand Bella arriva, nous descendîmes.

**T'en as mit du temps**

**Bella : Bonjour aussi...on s'est quitté y a 2heures, je te rappelle**

**Esmée : 2heures ? Je croyais que tu étais rentré à 8heures du matin**

Merci Bella !

**Non, mais elle veut dire au téléphone (essayant de rattraper sa bêtise)**

**Esmée : On va faire semblant que je te crois...je suis dans mon bureau si on me cherche**

J'attendis que ma mère monte pour parler.

**Alors toi t'es la reine des bourdes !**

**Bella : Je savais pas que je devais mentir sur l'heure à laquelle tu étais rentré**

**Hum**

**Bella : Bon, je peux monter mes affaires ou tu comptes m'engueuler encore !**

**Rosalie : Je vais aller faire des brasses, si on me cherche**

J'emmenais Bella dans ma chambre, pour qu'elle puisse déposer ses affaires.

Elle souria devant nos photos de la veille.

**Bella : Tu les as déjà développé**

**Je pouvais pas résister**

**Bella : J'avais jamais remarqué qu'on avaient autant fait de photo...bon, on va embêter Rosie**

On enfila nos maillots de bain et nous rejoignîmes Rosie, après que j'ai prit une sucette dans la boite à bonbon, à la cuisine. Ils en avaient une énorme, je veux la même pour mon anniversaire !

**Bella: Salut jeune femme en peine**

**Rosalie : Salut chuppa chups**

**Bella : Ça te dit de jouer au plus beau plongeon, Edy nous prendra en photo**

**Rosalie : Ça me dit ! (enjouée)**

**PDV Bella**

Dire que ma Rosie ne sera plus là dans une semaine. Emmett et elle partaient à la fac, finit les délires à la piscine, les fous rires et les confidences en tout genre.

Elle allait horriblement me manquer !

Après avoir fait les pires plongeons, on se posa sur les transats, pendant qu'Edward faisait le beau dans l'eau.

**Tu veux pas m'emmener dans tes bagages ?**

**Rosalie : Tu feras comment avec ton homme ?**

**Je veux pas que tu partes**

**Rosalie : Tu nous rejoins dans un an, on se verra pendant les vacances, et n'oublie pas, ton anniversaire**

**Tu sais quoi rien que pour te voir, j'accepte qu'on fasse une fête**

**Rosalie : On va s'amuser, t'inquiètes pas**

**Ah voilà ton homme (voyant Emmett arrivait dans l'allée du jardin)**

Sans dire un mot, elle sortit le rejoindre.

Je compte pour du beurre moi ! Je rentrais dans l'eau, me posant sur les escaliers.

Seule, Edward vint me rejoindre.

**Edward : Ça va pas ma belle ?**

**Rosie va me manquer !**

**Edward : Je sais, à moi aussi...mais on ira les voir dans 2mois, ça passera vite !**

**J'espère !**

Il défit le haut de mon bikini.

**On va nous voir**

**Edward : Emmett et Rosie ont surement autre chose à faire, et ma mère est très occupée avec son projet**

Ma poitrine nue, il y posa ses lèvres, aspirant mes tétons, qui pointèrent face à l'excitation.

Il me souleva, pour nous éloigner des escaliers, toujours pieds à terre dans l'eau, il nous amena contre le mur de la piscine, son torse recouvrant ma poitrine nue.

Sa langue en pleine conversation avec la mienne, je caressais sa queue à travers son short, mon sang circulait plus vite qu'à la normale dès que je touchais sa virilité, provoquant une excitation des plus ardentes. Mon adonis retira son short, sans se détacher de mes lèvres, faisant de même avec ma culotte. Soutenu par l'eau, faire l'amour debout était beaucoup plus facile que sur la terre ferme !

J'entourais sa taille de mes jambes, ses mains sous mes fesses, il me pénétra.

**Hum, voilà que j'héberge un étranger**

**Edward : Il a vu que la porte était ouverte, il est entré**

**Il a eu raison, je l'attendais depuis ce matin**

On souria avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de l'autre. Edward fit accélérer la cadence, provoquant de petites vagues dans l'eau, et des cris dans ma bouche, qui résonnaient dans toute la piscine.

Je ne tardais pas à me contracter autour de mon homme, qui fit couler plusieurs fois sa jouissance en moi.

**Edward : Je suis fou de toi**

**Je sais**

Il déposa un léger baiser, et se retira pour aller chercher nos maillots de bain.

On quitta la piscine pour se doucher et se rhabiller.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions dans la cuisine, en train de manger une part de gâteau au chocolat.

**Edward : Faudra qu'on taffe toute l'année, pour pouvoir payer les premiers mois de loyer de notre appart, vu qu'on a prévu de garder l'argent de Vegas pour nos études**

**Je sais, j'en ai trouvé un dans le magasin de Mike, sa mère m'a appelé ce matin, pour me dire que j'étais prise**

**Edward : Tu vas travailler avec Mike ? (surprit)**

**Commences pas, je vais juste travailler !**

**Edward : Si il te touche, promets moi que tu me le diras **

**Promis, j'aime que tu te battes pour moi**

**Edward : J'ai été prit pour travailler comme animateur à la maternelle**

**Des gosses ? (étonnée)**

**Edward : Pourquoi pas **

**Je savais pas que t'aimer les enfants**

**Edward : Et si pourtant**

On sonna à la porte, interrompant notre discussion.

**Edward : Qui ça peut bien être ? Tout le monde a la clé, et les portes sont ouvertes**

**Si t'allais ouvrir, tu pourrais savoir sans te casser la tête à poser des questions**

**Edward : Tais toi Swan**

**Va ouvrir, la personne va croire qu'il n'y a personne**

Edward exécuta. Je n'entendis rien, avant de sursauter face à un cri strident, d'une fille apparemment, intriguée, j'allais voir.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand je vis une superbe blonde, dans les bras de mon homme, tout aussi heureux de la revoir.

Edward se défit de leur étreinte quand il vit mon regard enflammé.

**Edward : Bella, je te présente Tanya...Tanya, voilà Bella**

J'approchais pour serrer la main tendu de la jeune fille.

**Tanya : Ravis de te rencontrer**

**Ravis aussi (menteuse)...Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir déjà entendu parler de toi**

**Edward : Tanya est mon ex, et une amie**

Quoi ? Ex et amie ! Il se fout de ma gueule ! Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là ?

**Edward : Bella est ma petite amie (prenant ma main)**

**Tanya : Mort de rire, drôle de situation**

**C'est le cas de le dire**

**Edward : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**Tanya : Je suis venue finir mon année ici**

C'est une blague ! Non, s'il vous plait, dîtes moi que c'est une blague !

**Tanya : Mes parents vont en Arabie Saoudite, donc ils m'ont confié à tes parents pour l'année**

Là c'est trop ! Faut que je frappes quelque chose ! Alors que la main de mon amoureux était dans la mienne, je la serrais entre mes doigts.

**Edward : C'est cool !**

Je rêve là ! Faut pas que je frappes quelque chose, mais que je frappe quelqu'un !

**Tanya : Tu m'as manqué !**

**Edward : Moi aussi**

Argh ! Je peux avoir une hache ou un fusil, un fusil c'est bien !

**Edward : Va t'installer dans le salon, j'arrive **

Cette pute souria, et partit devant.

**Edward : Bella, tu vas me briser la main si tu continues ! (chuchotant)**

Je la relâchais rapidement, frapper la nuque de cet idiot !

**Edward : Aie ! Mais ça va pas !**

**Ton ex, cette jolie blonde va habiter chez toi, et tu ne m'as rien dit !**

**Edward : Je n'étais même pas au courant...tu crois quand même pas que je vais la toucher **

**Je ne sais pas, c'est ton ex après tout !**

**Edward : T'as pas à être jalouse d'elle (m'offrant son sourire en coin)**

Il déposa un furtive baiser sur mes lèvres, puis rejoignit le salon. Inspirant une bouffée d'air pour me détendre, je le suivis.

**Tanya : Alors, ça fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble ?**

**Edward : 5mois**

**Tanya : Ah, t'as de la chance Bella, avec moi ça a duré 3mois**

Ta gueule pouffiasse !

**Tanya : Vous êtes dans le même lycée ?**

**Ouais, je suis arrivée en Février dernier**

**Tanya : Tu viens d'où ?**

**Phœnix**

**Tanya : Ouille, pas trop dur de changer autant d'environnement ?**

**On s'y fait...j'ai des trucs à faire avant la rentrée, je vais vous laisser faire vos retrouvailles **

Je ne supportais déjà plus de voir sa gueule ! Jalouse ? Non, je préserve mes intérêts, c'est tout

**Edward : T'es sûre ?**

**T'inquiètes pas, je serais dans ta chambre si on me cherche**

Je quittais le salon, me précipitant dans sa chambre, pour mordre dans un coussin !

Argghhh ! Voilà que la tentation d'une autre déesse était chez lui !

J'avais peur de ce qui pouvait arriver...si il se rendait compte qu'elle était beaucoup mieux que moi, il n'hésiterait pas à me plaquer, j'en suis sûre !

Je sortis sur le balcon, pour fumer, il fallait que je décompresse !

**PDV Edward**

Revoir Tanya, était inattendu, c'est le cas de le dire !

Nous étions sortis ensemble pendant 3mois, elle avait fini par me plaquer, quand elle a vu que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle...après notre rupture, elle était devenue une excellente amie, c'était surement pour ça que ses parents avaient décidé de la laisser chez nous.

Sauf que mauvaise idée ! Connaissant Bella, je savais très bien que ça risquerait de provoquer de bruyantes et violentes crises de jalousie, et je pouvais la comprendre...je serais tout aussi furieux de savoir qu'un de ses amis masculins allait habiter avec elle, qui plus est un ex.

Discutant avec mon amie, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire en haut...Une Bella énervée, n'est jamais très bon, déjà pour elle et pour moi aussi !

Après 2heures et demie, à nous raconter notre année, Tanya alla installer ses affaires dans la chambre d'ami, j'en profitais pour aller voir ma déesse.

Elle était affalée sur le pouf qui était sur le balcon, cigarette à la main, son casque audio dans les oreilles, les yeux fermés.

Je m'approchais, m'accroupis devant elle, et caresser le dos de sa main pour qu'elle sache que je suis là.

**Salut**

**Bella : Salut (retirant son casque)**

**Tu boudes ? (la voix douce)**

**Bella : Non, je suis détendue**

**Après combien de cigarettes ?**

**Bella : 4ième, et je me contrôle**

**C'est juste une amie**

**Bella : T'es quand même sorti avec elle **

**Tu te souviens, un jour Rosie t'a parlé de ma dernière relation, et elle t'avait dit qu'on avait du rompre parce que j'en avais rien à foutre d'elle, et c'est toujours le cas**

**Bella : Hum**

**Je n'aime que toi, je ne veux que toi, et je n'aurais que toi, alors détends toi, y a aucun risque que je la regarde autrement qu'une amie**

**Bella : Je te crois**

Je pris sa cigarette des mains, pour tirer dessus. Elle passa ses mains derrière ma nuque pour m'embrasser, je répondis très vite à son baiser, la faisant basculer pour qu'elle s'allonge, que je la chevauche, et la surplombe.

**Alors t'as choisi un cadeau pour ton anniversaire ?**

**Bella : T'avoir est déjà un très beau cadeau**

**Regardez là me flatter pour abuser de mon corps**

**PDV Bella**

J'avais toujours eu confiance en mon homme, mais les femmes sont plus perverses que les mecs, si elles voulaient quelque chose, elles étaient prête à tout.

J'étais là aujourd'hui, elle ne tenterait rien, mais qu'en sera t-il quand je passerais la semaine chez moi. Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser, sinon je vais devenir folle.

Pour l'instant, j'étais trop occupée à baiser la bouche de mon Apollon. Soudain, Edward écrasa très vite la cigarette contre le mur en brique, quand on frappa à la porte. Je pris le spray qu'il y avait dans ma poche, et vaporisa ma bouche et celle d'Edward, pour effacer toute odeur de fumée.

Toujours sur moi, il autorisa la personne à entrer, on souffla quand on vit que ce n'était que Tanya.

**Tanya : Salut les amoureux (s'asseyant sur le lit)**

**Edward : T'as fini de déplier tes bagages ?**

**Tanya : Ouais...alors voilà ton entre, c'est bien décoré (regardant autour d'elle)**

**Edward : Tu connais ma mère**

Elle se releva, pour se poser devant nos photos.

**Tanya : Vous êtes trop choux !...Vous êtes partis où en vacances ?**

**On a fait le tour du pays**

**Tanya : Sérieux, ça à du être cool !**

**Edward : C'est ma puce qui en a eu l'idée**

**Tanya : J'étais dans les Hamptons, c'était d'un ennui**

Putain ! La nana avait du blé ! Les Hamptons, comment pouvait-on s'y ennuyer !

**Tanya : Y a quoi d'intéressant dans cette ville ?**

**Rien, pour s'amuser, il faut sortir de la ville**

**Tanya : Et la prochaine ville est ?**

**Seattle, à une heure d'ici**

**Tanya : Cool...je vais vous laisser, faut je prévienne ma mère que je suis bien arrivée**

**Edward : On va pas tarder à descendre**

Elle quitta la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Edward reprit notre baiser, glissant ses mains sous ma jupe, qu'il déboutonna, elle se sépara en deux.

**Qu'est ce que tu fais ? T'as dit qu'on aller descendre**

**Edward : Plus tard**

**On a fait l'amour y 2heures**

**Edward : J'ai pas dit qu'on ferait l'amour, je veux juste te caresser un peu**

Il retira mon tanga en dentelle, le sourire aux lèvres devant mon pubis. J'écartais un peu les cuisses, offrant une meilleure vue à mon amoureux. Du pouce, il câlina mon clitoris, j'expirais de plaisir, rejetant la tête en arrière, m'enfonçant dans le gros pouf.

Il fit pression sur mon bouton, le pinçant entre ses doigts, ses caresses étaient divines !

Je poussais un léger cri, quand je sentis sa langue dans mon entre-jambe, ses cunnilingus avaient toujours eu le don de me mettre dans des états d'extase impressionnant !

Il lécha ma féminité dans les moindres recoins, ne me laissant pas le temps de respirer.

**Tu vas me tuer (dans un souffle)**

Je sursautais quand il pénétra ses doigts dans mon vagin !

**Putain !**

Je mouvais du bassin, faisant bouger ses doigts en moi. Il revint à mon niveau, toujours en train de me doigter. Hum, ce doigté ! Je fourrais mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'embrasser.

Je finis par jouir sur ses doigts, qu'il retira, pour les lécher un à un, son regard dans le mien. Il m'excitait encore plus quand je le voyais faire ça !

**Edward : Je crois que je vais pas pouvoir résister **

**A quoi ?**

Soudain, je le sentis me pénétrer d'un plus gros calibre, énorme calibre !

**Ahhh !**

**Edward : Te baiser !**

Il ressortit avant de revenir avec plus d'agressivité ! Je pressais mes mains contre ses fesses, ce qui le fit buter au fond de moi.

**Putain ! Encore !**

Il accéléra ses coups, gémissant dans ma bouche. Mon téléphone vibra au sol, mon père, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! Il insista pourtant, je répondis.

**Oui pa..(Edward me souria, avant de me marteler encore plus violemment la chatte)...pa, non...je suis...chez Rosie, en train (m'empêchant d'hurler)...de manger...OK...à...demain**

Je raccrochais, jeter mon téléphone au sol.

**Ahhhhh putain ! C'est...trop...bon !**

**Edward : T'as pas honte de te faire niquer la chatte, alors que ton père te parle au téléphone**

**Rien à foutre !**

Il me baisa de façon très hard pendant plusieurs minutes, avant d'éjaculer en plusieurs jets, se mélangeant à ma jouissance.

**Edward : Je suis mort ! (essoufflé)**

**Et moi, je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour marcher**

Il reprit son souffle, sa tête posé sur ma poitrine. Le rythme cardiaque revenu à la normale, on nettoya les marques de notre moment de plaisir, puis nous rhabillâmes.

Comme je l'avais prédit, je retombais sur le pouf quand je voulu me tenir sur mes jambes. Edward ria, me soulevant par la main.

**Edward : C'est toi qui a voulu que j'y aille plus fort**

**Tais toi Cullen !**

Remarchant à peu près droit, nous descendions. Rosie, Emmett et Tanya étaient apparemment mort de rire.


	18. Virage douloureux !

**je suis triste, je vois beaucoup de gens ajouté ma fanfic dans leur favoris, mais qui ne donnent pas leur avis, dites moi ce que vous en penser, que ce soit positif ou négatif...en attendant voici le 18ième chapitre, votre avis m'interesse, donc vous savez ce que vous avez à faire...xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 18 : Virage douloureux**

**Edward : Qu'est ce qui vous met dans un tel état ? (curieux)**

**Rosalie : Oh oui, encore plus fort ! (simulant un orgasme)**

Je rougis, me cachant dans le torse d'Edward.

**Emmett : Évitez de faire l'amour sur le balcon, on vous entend dans le jardin **

**Rosalie : Heureusement que Esmée n'était pas là **

**Edward : C'est bon, vous avez fini !**

**Emmett : T'avais pas l'air aussi timide tout à l'heure mon coquin ! (lui envoyait un baiser)**

**Edward : Ta gueule Emmett !**

On s'installa dans le salon avec eux.

**Rosalie : Pendant que j'y pense, j'ai aperçu Jacob avec une vieille moto, je savais pas qu'il en avait acheté une**

**C'est nouveau, on se voit demain pour brûler de la gomme**

**Rosalie : Sérieux, t'as de la chance ! (l'air enjoué)**

**J'ai hâte ! (excitée)**

**Rosalie : Dis tu veux pas m'emmener avec toi ?**

**T'as pas de moto**

**Rosalie : Je sais, mais tu me prêteras la tienne**

**Je suis pas sûre de vouloir te prêter mon bébé, et puis t'es déjà montée sur ce genre d'engin, parce que c'est lourd**

**Rosalie : Tu rigoles, je suis une experte, aller s'il te plait (suppliante)**

**Emmett : Menteuse, t'es jamais montée dessus !**

Soudain furieuse, elle claqua sa main sur la nuque de son fiancé.

**Emmett : Oh ! Mais t'es malade !**

Non, il aurait pas fait ça ! Je vais le tuer !

**Rassures moi c'est pas l'idiot qui me sert de mec, qui t'a demandé de venir avec moi pour me surveiller ! (me tournant vers mon idiot de petit ami)**

**Edward : Hey ! J'y suis pour rien moi ! (se défendant)**

**Fous toi de ma gueule ! Jacob a acheté sa moto hier, et tu m'as dit que toi et Rosie êtes resté ici toute la journée, comment elle aurait pu savoir qu'il en a une, si elle n'est pas sortie...c'est pas possible ! Tu me saoules avec ta foutu jalousie ! (sur les nerfs)**

Edward prit mon visage dans sa main, pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, se mettant dos à Tanya.

**Edward : Je te saoule avec MA jalousie, t'es sûre ?**

Il dirigea son regard sur le côté, pour viser Tanya. C'est bon ! Moi aussi j'étais jalouse de cette blondinette, j'avoue ! Mais c'était pas une raison !

**Amènes ton cul faut que je te parle**

Je pris sa main, pour l'emmener dans la buanderie, très éloigné du salon, personne nous entendrait.

**J'ai des raisons d'être jalouse !**

**Edward : Lesquelles ?**

**Elle va vivre ici, moi je vais juste voir Jacob pour quelques heures**

**Edward : C'est pareil !**

**T'es sûr, je pense que je vais proposer à Jake de dormir chez lui, ça me détendra un peu**

**Edward : M'énerves pas Swan ! (resserrant ses poings)**

**C'est toi qui me met les nerfs ! J'irais voir Jake seule, que tu le veuilles ou non ! (énervée)**

**Edward : Je crois que demain soir, je viendrais voir Tanya dans sa chambre, pour qu'on discute du bon vieux temps !**

Argh ! Ce type me sortait par les yeux !

**Bien, tu veux jouer comme ça, pas de problème...je rentre chez moi ! (partant)**

**Edward : Quoi ? Non ! (me retenant le poignet)**

**Lâches moi !**

**Edward : S'il te plait restes (la voix plus douce)**

**T'as pas besoin de moi !**

**Edward : Bien sûr que si...écoutes, je veux bien faire un effort, promets moi juste de m'envoyer un texto de temps en temps**

**Je l'aurais fait même si tu ne me l'avais pas demandé (me calmant)**

**Edward : Tu restes ?**

**Si tu enlèves ta menace avec Tanya de tout à l'heure **

**Edward : J'étais pas sérieux**

**Arrangé ?**

**Edward : Plus fâché **

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser la joue.

**Edward : Je suis quoi ? Un pote de vacances pour que tu me fasses la bise !**

Je tirais sur son tee-shirt pour qu'il se penche, et lui donner un baiser plus langoureusement doux

**Content Cullen !**

**Edward : Oui**

On retourna dans le salon, plus énervés.

**Rosalie : Bon, vous voulez faire quoi pour notre dernière après-midi tous ensemble ?**

**Alice et Jasper ne sont pas encore arrivés ?**

**Emmett : Ils sont en haut, Alice range ses paquets**

**Tanya : On pourrait aller en ville**

**Edward : Pas très envie, je suis crevé**

**Rosalie : Tu m'étonnes, sauter sa petite amie plusieurs fois dans la journée, c'est pas de tout repos ! **

Je rougis à nouveau, baissant les yeux, je détestais qu'on m'entende gémir, c'était tellement gênant.

**Edward : Rosie, arrêtes d'embarrasser ma déesse !**

**Emmett : Alors, on fait quoi ?**

**Edward : Un base-ball sur le grand terrain, ce serait bien (se frottant les mains, excité par son idée)**

**Tanya : Tu viens de dire que tu étais crevé !**

**Edward : Pas pour un baseball**

**Emmett : Ouais ! Bonne idée**

**Rosalie : Filles contre garçons**

**Emmett : Bella, t'arrivera à courir ? Parce qu'on peut attendre que tes jambes se remettent en place (éclatant de rire)**

Vivement qu'il parte à la fac celui là !

**Edward : Emmett, ta gueule, on a comprit !**

**Emmett : OK, je me tais**

On enfila des tenues plus adéquates pour rejoindre le terrain.

La première a avoir la batte, je sautillais sur place pour m'échauffer, c'était Emmett qui devait la rattraper.

**Jasper : Pas la peine Bella, tu risques pas de courir assez vite avec des jambes aussi fines ! (me taquinant)**

**Parles pas trop vite Jasper !**

Prête, Alice lança la balle, que je frappais, l'envoyant à des kilomètres, je courus le plus vite possible.

On joua toute l'après-midi, avant qu'Esmée nous appelle pour nous dire que le dîner était prêt.

L'équipe des garçons mena d'un point, et leur victoire ne fut pas modeste.

**Tanya : Y a pas de quoi être fier d'avoir battu des filles**

**Alice : Surtout d'un seul petit point **

A la maison, on retira nos chaussures, nettoyer nos mains et nous nous posèrent à table.

**Esmée : Allez prendre une douche avant **

**Emmett : On pourra plus descendre si on prend une douche**

**Esmée : Papa a prévu de vous emmener à l'aéroport demain matin**

**Vous partez tôt ?**

**Rosalie : 6heures**

**Vous allez me manquer, moins Emmett avec son entêtement à me faire rougir, mais vous allez me manquer**

**Emmett : Dis pas de connerie la crevette, je sais que tu vas devenir folle sans moi**

**Folle de joie !**

**Rosalie : Je te l'ai dit, on viendra pour ton anniversaire, vu que c'est un samedi, on le fêtera tout le week-end !**

**Promets moi qu'on se captera toute l'année**

**Rosalie : Promis ma chuppa chups **

J'embrassais mes deux amis et montais pour prendre un bain, si je le faisais pas, demain, je tiendrais pas debout !

L'eau du bain bouillante, « Rehab » d'Amy Winehouse en fond sonore, je pouvais entrer dans l'eau.

Je fermais les yeux.

Un claquement de la porte de la chambre, me les rouvra.

**Dans la salle de bain**

Je souriais quand je vis Edward, les bras chargés de nourriture.

**C'est quoi tout ça ?**

**Edward : Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait prendre le dessert dans la baignoire**

Il posa toutes ses courses, sur le rebord large de la baignoire, referma la porte, ouvrit avec la corde qui servait à l'ouvrir, la fenêtre, se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau, me faisant face.

**Ça va devenir une habitude ce bain**

**Edward : Une excellente habitude**

J'ouvris le pot de glace à la vanille, une sucette à la fraise, que je glissais à l'intérieur.

**Hum, exquis ! (la sucette dans la bouche)**

Edward alluma une cigarette, il tira dessus, puis prit mon pieds, qu'il posa sur sa cuisse, pour le masser. Je rêvais de ces moments, tellement ils étaient bon.

**Edward : Y a un concert de Gossip dans deux mois, pendant les vacances d'Halloween, ça te dit d'y aller ?**

**Bien sûr que oui !**

Gossip était l'un de mes groupes favoris, je rêvais d'aller à un de leur concert, mais c'était toujours beaucoup trop loin.

**Edward : Tant mieux, j'ai prit 2places**

**Faut que je prévienne Angela, elle voudra aussi acheter des places...à moins que tu veuilles qu'on y aille tout seuls ?**

**Edward : Non, en groupe c'est bien**

On s'échangea la cigarette, le pot de glace et la sucette.

**Je rêverais de jouer pour un public aussi grand que celui de Beth Dito (rêveuse)**

**Edward : Ça arrivera**

**J'aimerai, t'imagines un peu, faire des mois de tournées, avoir des fans qui te suivent aux 4coins du monde, un amant toutes les nuits**

**Edward : Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Swan ! **

**Quoi ? Une fois que je serais célèbre, je n'aurais plus de temps pour notre relation**

Ça me faisait rire de le voir dans un état de colère, pour une chose que je n'imaginais pas faire.

**Edward : Tu veux vraiment jouer sur ce terrain là, parce que je peux très bien te provoquer aussi !**

Je compris tout de suite qu'il voulait parler de Tanya, comme il l'avait fait cette après-midi.

**C'est bon, je me tais !**

**Edward : Sage décision**

**On dit souvent que la fac, c'est un lieu de tentation, alcool, sexe, fête...on pourrait oublier qu'on a une copine et aller voir ailleurs**

**Edward : Je comptes bien avoir le sexe, les fêtes et l'alcool, mais seulement si t'es là, on ira à ces fêtes étudiantes à deux**

**Peut être que notre couple va pas survivre à la fac, qui sait, peut être qu'on rate des tas de choses en étant ensemble**

**Edward : T'es sérieuse là ?**

**Les filles et les garçons n'ont pas le même avis sur leur relation, je suis bien avec toi, et le monde extérieur ne me tente pas, mais peut être que toi, tu te lasseras, et voudras voir d'autres filles, vivre toutes les conneries qu'on fait à la fac**

**Edward : Serait tu en train de me plaquer ? **

**Bien sûr que non, ça va pas ! J'ai fait l'erreur de le faire une fois, pas deux !**

**Edward : Toutes les conneries qu'on fait à la fac, on les fait aujourd'hui, on couche quand on veut, on s'amuse la nuit...je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais déjà couché avec plusieurs filles avant toi, et parfois plusieurs en même temps, et j'étais loin d'être aussi épanoui qu'aujourd'hui...on survivra à la fac, soit en sûre ! **

J'écrasais la cigarette dans le cendrier, et m'approchais de mon amoureux, passais mes jambes par dessus les siennes, pour être encore plus proche. Je pris sa sucette des mains, pour la mettre dans ma bouche.

**I'm a bitch when I give a kiss, I'm a bitch did you realize, I'm a bitch everytime**

Edward me souria, retira ma sucette de la bouche, et m'embrassa.

Je croisais mes bras derrière sa nuque, pour approfondir notre baiser. Hum, sa langue était marquée par le goût sucré de nos friandises. Notre baiser fut plus doux que d'habitude, prenant notre temps, savourant chaque seconde d'un moment intime, qui serait le seul avant au moins une semaine.

Des coups sur la porte, nous firent sortir de notre bulle, Edward cachait sous un pot le paquet de cigarettes et le cendrier, pendant que je vaporisais la pièce de spray à la vanille, spécialement fait pour détruire les odeurs de fumées.

**Edward : Maman si c'est toi, je suis tout nu**

**- : C'est Tanya, je t'ai déjà vu nu**

Ta gueule pétasse !

**Edward : Entres**

**Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? (chuchotant)**

**Edward : On se débarrassera d'elle plus vite**

Tanya entra. Je cachais ma poitrine nue avec mes mains, elle souria en nous voyant.

**Tanya : Vous foutez quoi ?**

**Edward : On prend un bain, ça se voit pas !**

Ouille, Edward détestait qu'on nous dérange quand nous étions dans notre monde, bien tranquille.

**Tanya : Désolé de déranger, je pensais que vous regardiez la télé**

**Edward : Qu'est ce qui y a ?**

**Tanya : Je m'ennuie**

**Edward : T'as pas des amis avec qui discuter au téléphone ? (le ton glacial)**

**Tanya : Je vois que je dérange, je vais partir**

Edward ne dit rien, j'avais presque pitié pour elle, Presque !

**T'as été dur avec elle**

**Edward : Je veux être tranquille ce soir**

**Tu veux que je te laisse ? (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Edward : Tais toi, et embrasses moi !**

J'exécutais, Monsieur savait se faire obéir !

Le lendemain dans l'après-midi, je rejoignais Jake sur la route, au dessus de la plage.

**Tu comptes me battre avec cette ferraille (montrant du doigt sa moto)**

**Jacob : Tout le monde n'a pas les moyens comme toi (visant des yeux mon bolide)**

**J'ai économisé un an, l'argent n'est pas tombé du ciel ! (me justifiant)**

**Jacob : On parie 50$ que je te batte avec !**

**Pari tenu !**

Je mis mon casque, et remonter sur ma moto. Sur la liste de départ, on fit chauffer le moteur, partant dès qu'on fut prêt.

Hum la vitesse, aussi orgasmique que de faire l'amour ! Je gagnais toutes les courses...mais la dernière tourna très mal, ayant mal géré un virage, je fis plusieurs roulades sur le sol, ma jambe gauche s'heurta à une sorte de rocher pointu et très bien aiguisé, provoquant une déchirure de la peau de mon mollet. Jacob s'arrêta et se précipita vers moi.

**Jacob : Merde ! Tu vas bien ? (paniqué)**

**Putain, je vais avoir le droit à une crise !**

**Jacob : Faut qu'on t'emmène à l'hosto**

**Surtout pas ! (avant qu'il n'ajoute quelque chose)**

**Jacob : Pourquoi ? (surprit)**

**Le père d'Edward me verra surement, et il le dira à son fils !**

**Jacob : Ta jambe va s'infecter si on la soigne pas ! (haussant le ton)**

**Je vais le faire moi même, putain, j'espère que ma moto n'a rien**

**Jacob : T'es blessée, et tu penses à ta moto !**

**N'oublie pas qu'on a refait la peinture y a pas très longtemps !**

Jacob me souleva, je boitais, je vais avoir le droit à une grosse crise d'Edward, je vais en entendre parler longtemps !

**Jacob : Je vais appeler Paul, il nous ramènera en voiture**

Paul vint nous chercher quelques minutes plus tard.

**Paul : Putain, tu t'es salement amochée !**

**Ça fait un mal de chien !**

Je souffrais le martyr, ma jambe était recouverte de cailloux et de sang !

Les deux garçons me portèrent dans le salon de Jake.

**Paul : Tu devrais vraiment aller voir un médecin **

**J'ai dit non ! (appuyant chaque mot pour qu'ils comprennent)**

**Paul : Pourquoi ? (insistant)**

**Jacob : Edward ne doit pas le savoir**

Je retirais chaque caillou avec les doigts.

**Putain de merde !**

Les cailloux enlevés, j'imprégnais un coton d'antiseptique pour nettoyer la plaie très ouverte. La chute m'avait pourtant semblé pas si violente.

Je mordais dans un crayon que j'avais placé entre mes dents, la douleur était trop intense !

**Paul : Tu devrais arrêter de jouer les durs à cuire, et nous laisser t'emmener dans ce putain d'hosto ! (s'énervant pour de bon cette fois)**

**J'ai dit NON putain!**

**Jacob : Bella, tu perds beaucoup de sang !**

C'est vrai que ça n'arrêtait pas de couler, mais une pierre en forme de lame avait transpercé une partie de mon mollet et je devais absolument l'enlever ! PUTAIN !

Je recouvrais la plaie de plusieurs compresses aseptisées et enroula ma jambe d'une bande de gaz.

**Passes moi mon portable, faut que j'envoie un message à Edward**

Après un message où je lui informais que je ne tarderais pas à rentrer, je me relevais.

**Argghh ! Putain !**

J'enlevais mon jean déchiré, et prit celui de rechange dans mon sac. J'en avais toujours un, au cas où ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

Je mis mon casque, sous l'œil étonné de mes amis.

**Paul : Tu vas où ?**

**Je rentre à la villa**

**Jacob : On va te raccompagner en voiture**

**Surtout pas ! Trainez moi jusqu'à dehors**

**Paul : T'es inconsciente !**

**Ta gueule Paul !**

Ils me traînèrent jusqu'à ma moto, je souffrais de douleur, qu'est ce qui m'avait prit de ne pas ralentir !

**Jake n'envoie pas de messages, Edward lit mon portable, si il le sait, je suis foutu !**

**Jacob : Donnes moi des nouvelles quand même**

Démarrer mon bébé fut encore plus dur ! J'arrivais sans arrêt quelques minutes plus tard à la villa.

Je priais pour que personne n'ouvre la porte. Je descendis et boitais jusqu'à l'entrée.

Voilà les ennuis, Edward arriva et m'ouvris.

**Edward : Enfin ! (soufflant de soulagement)**

**Salut bébé**

Il m'embrassa les lèvres.

**Je suis crevée, faut que je m'assois**

**Edward : T'es sûr que ça va ?**

**Oui**

**Edward : On dirait que t'as de la fièvre (touchant mon front)**

C'est vrai que j'avais très chaud ! Le sang bouillonnait sous ma plaie !

**T'inquiètes pas, je vais bien**

Il fallait que je l'occupe pour marcher seule jusqu'au salon.

**Tu peux aller ramener mon sac, je l'ai oublié dans le coffre de ma moto**

**Edward : J'y vais**

Boitante, je me précipitais jusqu'aux canapés du salon, me posant sur le sofa, j'hurlais dans ma main ! La douleur était insupportable !

Edward revint quelques secondes après, s'asseyant à mes côtés.

**Edward : Ça c'est bien passé ?**

**Je l'ai battu sur toutes les courses, et gagné 50$ (faisant mine d'être enthousiaste)**

**Edward : T'as changé de pantalon ?**

**Oui, chez moi, je suis tombée sur de la terre**

**Edward : T'aurais pu venir ici**

**Je voulais pas revenir toute salissante, alors que ta mère a nettoyé**

J'avais énormément chaud, j'avais l'impression d'être en feu !

**Edward : Bébé, t'es sûr que ça va ?**

**Je pourrais avoir un verre d'eau s'il te plait**

**Edward : J'arrive **

J'enlevais mon pull, ne restant qu'en débardeur. Je suais à grosse goutte, je me...sentais vraiment pas bien, ma tête tournait ! J'étouffais un cri quand je vis une grosse tâche rouge apparaître sur mon pantalon, Non non non non !

Edward se précipita à mes pieds, quand il vit ma jambe.

**Edward : Putain ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ?**

**C'est rien de grave**

Il prit le ciseau qui était sur la table et découpa mon jean. Il retena un cri quand il vit la bande de gaz trempé de sang.

**Edward : MAMAN !**

J'étouffais de chaleur ! De l'air !

Esmée vint très vite.

**Esmée : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Edward : Appelles papa, dis lui de venir vite ! C'est URGENT !**

**Esmée : Oh mon Dieu ! (voyant ma jambe)**

Edward défit la bande, j'agrippais les accoudoirs du sofa pour ne pas hurler !

**Edward : Je vais pas m'énerver maintenant, mais je te jure que tu vas m'entendre !**

Qu'est ce que je pouvais dire, à part qu'il avait raison.

Un bain froid, je veux rentrer dans un bain froid !

Le docteur Cullen vint une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

**Carlisle : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Edward : Regardes**

Il montra du doigt ma jambe déchirée, je...


	19. Adieu mon bébé

**Salut tout le monde, merci pour vos reviews, toujours aussi heureuse que ça plaise, je vais pas dire le contraire !**

**Voilà le 19ième chapitre, j'avoue ce n'est pas un chapitre interessant, disons que c'est juste une suite logique, dîtes moi votre avis, ça m'interesse toujours...xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 19: Adieu mon bébé**

J'avais du mal à me réveiller, mes paupières étaient tellement lourdes.

J'avais froid, horriblement froid. Les yeux enfin ouvert, je vis que j'étais dans un endroit qui ne me semblait pas inconnu, presque familier.

**- : Bella**

Edward, qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?

**Je suis où ?**

**Edward : A l'hôpital**

Qu'est ce que je disais, un endroit familier !

**J'ai...froid, pourquoi...j'ai froid (grelotante)**

**Edward : On a du faire descendre ta fièvre**

Ma fièvre, ce feu ardent qui m'avait brûlé tout le corps, je m'en souviens.

Sauf que là, j'avais extrêmement froid !

J'entendis la porte claquait, ce qui résonna dans ma tête. Je pus voir Charlie.

**Charlie : Je peux te jurer que tu ne monteras plus sur cet engin de la mort !**

**J'ai froid (claquant des dents, encore plus fort)**

Edward appela son père qui vint quelques secondes après.

**Carlisle : Bella, tu vas mieux ?**

**J'ai froid**

**Carlisle : Ta fièvre est redescendue, une infirmière va arriver pour t'enlever tous ces glaçons **

Quelques heures plus tard, j'avais une tension revenue à la normale, et une température plus ambiante. Charlie m'avait quitté pour finir son service, Carlisle lui avait demandé de me laisser me reposer, seul Edward était dans la chambre, les yeux vissés sur l'écran de télévision.

Je sentais qu'il était tendu, vraiment très énervé. Il fallait que je brise ce silence, trop pesant à mon goût.

**Dis quelque chose, s'il te plait**

Il ne répondit pas, ne m'adressant pas un regard.

**Je suis désolé, j'aurais du t'écouter, Jake a voulu m'emmener à l'hôpital, mais c'est moi qui lui a interdit, pour que tu ne saches rien**

Il ne disait toujours rien. Une infirmière arriva avec le dîner.

**Infirmière : Vous allez mieux ?**

**Oui**

Elle releva le lit, de sorte à ce que je me retrouve assise.

**Infirmière : Je vous apporte le dîner**

**Merci**

**Infirmière : Je reviendrais dans 10minutes pour vérifier votre état**

Elle quitta la chambre. Je n'avais pas faim, je poussais le plateau sur le côté, et fermais les yeux.

Je les rouvris quand je sentis quelqu'un proche de moi, Edward, il avait repoussé le plateau vers moi, prenant la fourchette dans sa main.

**Edward : Tu devrais manger, pendant que c'est chaud (presque chuchotant)**

Il ne me regardait toujours pas. J'avais conscience que j'étais en tord, et je méritais ses foudres, mais je détestais son silence.

Je tournais la tête, à l'opposé de lui, laissant mes larmes coulaient. Il passa de l'autre côté.

**Edward : Manges, s'il te plait**

Son regard attristé me fit mal au cœur. Je pris la fourchette, et piquais les morceaux d'omelettes pour les porter à ma bouche.

Il me servit un verre d'eau, que je bus d'une traite.

**Je sors quand ?**

**Edward : Demain matin à 10heures...tu vas devoir porter des béquilles pendant quelques semaines**

Ayant fini mon plat, je repoussais le pose plat sur le côté, à nouveau.

**Edward : Pousses toi un peu**

Je reculais derrière, mon amoureux s'allongea à côté de moi, je posais ma tête sur son torse.

**Edward : Je veux plus jamais que tu montes sur cette moto (calmement)**

**Promis**

**Edward : Et je veux plus que tu me mentes, même si t'as peur que je cris**

**Promis**

**Edward : Je t'aime**

**Je t'aime...pas de de cris alors ?**

**Edward : T'as assez souffert pour la journée**

Il embrassa mes cheveux.

Le lendemain, c'est mon père qui me ramena au lycée, puisque Edward avait déjà commencé les cours plutôt. Il avait décidé de revendre ma moto. Un grand déchirement intérieurement, me séparer de mon bébé était horriblement douloureux, elle était le seul transport que je voulais prendre. OK j'étais têtue, c'était la deuxième fois que je me retrouvais à l'hôpital à cause d'elle, mais la première fois, je l'avais voulu, et la deuxième fois, j'avais juste mal calculé le virage. J'essaierais plus tard, d'en racheter une autre, je sais que ça prendra du temps pour convaincre mon père et Edward, mais j'en voulais une.

En béquille, je débarquais en cours de philosophie, cours que j'avais avec Angela.

**Angela : Salut la cascadeuse**

**Salut**

**Angela : Edward m'a raconté, il avait drôlement les nerfs**

**Je l'ai pas écouté, alors qu'il m'avait prévenu**

**Angela : T'en as pour combien de temps ?**

**Un peu plus de trois semaines, les tissus doivent se refermer**

**Angela : Ouille, tu dois souffrir**

**Je suis bourrée aux anti-douleurs, un camion pourrait m'écraser que je ne sentirais rien**

Nous discutâmes de nos vacances pendant tout le cours. A la pause de midi, Edward m'attendait devant la porte de la salle de cours. Angela lui donna mon sac à dos.

**Angela : On se voit plus tard**

**Sûre, j'ai d'autres choses à te dire**

**Angela : Bye Edy **

**Edward : Bye Angie**

Elle nous quitta, rejoignant son amoureux.

Edward déposa une furtive baiser sur mes lèvres.

**Edward : Tu veux que je te porte ?**

**Je m'en sortirais, je vais être stressante à marcher aussi lentement, mais ça passera**

Edward ne m'écouta pas, il prit mes béquilles et me demanda de monter sur son dos. Sous le regards des autres élèves, il marcha jusqu'à la cantine, où il me déposa sur une chaise.

**Merci bébé**

**Edward : A ton service**

**Alice : Tu vas mieux ?**

**Je peux pas encore marcher sur mes deux jambes, mais ça va**

**Jasper : Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur**

**Désolée, j'ai été idiote sur ce coup**

Tanya arriva à notre table, se posant entre Edward et moi.

**Tanya : Coucou tout le monde...je suis désolée pour ce qu'il t'ait arrivé Bella**

**Je suis vivante, c'est ce qui compte**

**Tanya : Ton ami aurait du t'emmener à l'hôpital plus tôt**

**Je lui ai interdit de le faire**

**Tanya : Pas très malin**

**On peut pas toujours raisonné de façon intelligente**

Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait me mettre sur les nerfs !

**Edward : Ta gueule Tanya ! Et puis va t'assoir à côté, t'es en plein milieu là**

**Tanya : Ta gueule Cullen ! **

Elle quitta la table, pour rejoindre celle de Lauren et Jessica, entre salopes on se comprend !

Edward allongea ma jambe blessée sur la sienne, rapprochant sa chaise de la mienne.

**Ça fait bizarre de plus avoir Rosie et Emmett à notre table**

**Alice : Ouais**

**Jasper : Tu vas faire comment pour bouger maintenant sans ta moto ?**

**Je sais pas encore**

**Edward : Je suis là**

**Je sais (caressant sa main)**

A 17heures, Edward me raccompagna chez moi.

**Edward : Ton père n'est pas là**

**Je vois ça**

On se souria, Charlie pas là, Edward pouvait rester encore quelques minutes.

Gentleman jusqu'au bout, mon adonis me porta jusqu'au canapé du salon, puis rechercha mes affaires dans la voiture.

Un message sur le répondeur, je demandais à Edward d'appuyer sur «play » pour que je puisse l'entendre.

_**« Salut ma puce, c'est papa, le boulot va me prendre plus de temps ce soir, je serais de retour vers 00h00, je mange au bureau, commandes une pizza, et surtout ménages ta jambe, à demain »**_

Edward me souria de toutes ces dents, je savais ce qu'il avait en tête, puisque je pensais à la même chose.

Je pris mon sac, prit mes livres et feuilles que j'éparpillais un peu partout sur la table du salon.

**Edward : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**Au cas où il débarquerait un peu plus tôt, je ferais semblant de faire mes devoirs**

**Edward : Je préviens ma mère que je reste chez toi pour des devoirs**

**Elle te croira pas**

**Edward : Pas grave, je veux juste qu'elle soit au courant de l'endroit où je me trouve **

Mise en scène faite, je me relevais, clochetais du pieds jusqu'à la cuisine pour manger.

**Edward : Tu devrais me laisser te porter**

**Tu sais que je déteste dépendre de quelqu'un**

**Edward : Je sais**

**Tu veux manger un truc ?**

**Edward : Toi**

**Sur place ou à emporter ? (regard coquin)**

**Edward : A emporter**

**Hum, fais gaffe ça pourrait refroidir**

**Edward : Je te rechaufferais **

J'avançais vers l'escalier, les mains sur les deux rampes, je montais la première marche, Edward derrière moi.

**Edward : Je vois que t'arrive à te débrouiller (ironiquement)**

**J'y arriverai toute seule**

Je pris mon élan avant de monter sur la deuxième marche.

**Edward : A ce rythme là, ton père sera là, et on y sera encore**

Il me porta rapidement, sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre.


	20. Encore Tanya, toujours Tanya !

**Yeah, vos messages m'encouragent toujours autant à continuer, et j'avoue que ça me fait très plaisir...continuer à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit bon ou mauvais...**

**Dans le chapitre précédent, on m'a demandé pourquoi Tanya était énervé contre notre petit Edy, il n'était pas énervé, c'est juste la façon dont elle parlait à Bella, qui lui a un peu déplu, j'aurais peut être du mieux expliqué...voilà**

**Voici le 20ième chapitre...XOXO**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 20 : Encore Tanya, toujours Tanya !**

Quelques minutes plus tard...

Il s'accrocha au barreau, et me pénétra à nouveau, pénétrer n'était pas vraiment le mot...Défoncer, oui défoncer, est plus approprié !

**Ahhhhh ! Putain ! **

Qu'est ce que c'était bon !

Je lui souris pour qu'il continue. Il se pencha et fourra sa langue dans ma bouche, m'offrant un baiser des plus bestiales. Mon amoureux reprit ensuite ses mouvements, allant et venant, les alternant entre force et douceur. Hum...

Mon téléphone sur le chevet me fit sortir de mon état d'extase, la personne semblait vraiment insister, c'est fait pourquoi le répondeur imbécile !

**Edward : Putain, réponds, ils vont jamais raccrocher**

**Si je réponds tu feras exprès d'aller plus vite et de me torturer**

Il souria, se rappelant de la dernière fois.

**Edward : Promis, je serais sage**

Alors qu'il se mouvait doucement en moi, je répondis.

**Angie, qu'est ce qui y a ?**

PDV Edward

Qu'est ce que j'aimais la torturer quand elle était au téléphone !

Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, elle ne pouvait rien dire. Je fus surpris que ce soit Angela qui insiste autant au téléphone.

Adressant un sourire à ma déesse qui en disait long, j'encadrais son visage de mes coudes, et prit une cadence plus rapide à mes mouvements de bassin.

Elle me fusilla du regard, agrippant les draps pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri.

**Bella : Je suis...désolée ma puce**

Mon amoureuse finit par sourire, envahi par le plaisir de l'acte, j'en profitais pour lui baiser les lèvres. Hum, je me lassais jamais de la désirer, toujours et encore. J'avais toujours besoin de la toucher, de l'avoir pour moi.

Je ralentis le rythme quand je sentis ma Bella atteindre l'orgasme, je ne tardais pas à la suivre.

Je me déversais en elle, reprenant mon souffle.

Elle éloigna le téléphone de sa bouche, pour m'embrasser, jouant avec ma langue.

**Raccroches (chuchotant à son oreille)**

**Bella : Euh, Angie ma puce, mon père vient d'arriver, et je pourrais pas te parler tranquillement si il est là, je te promets de te rappeler ce soir...à tout à l'heure chérie**

Elle raccrocha enfin, tout à moi maintenant.

**Enfin !**

**Bella : Je crois qu'elle a un problème, j'ai pas vraiment écouter**

**Tu t'en occuperas après, pour l'instant c'est moi qui en est un, et t'es la seule à pouvoir y faire quelque chose (lui montrant du doigt ma queue dressée)**

**Bella : Ouh, laisser moi accéder à votre demande monsieur**

Après une fellation des plus orgasmiques, je la prenais en levrette, alors qu'elle se tenait aux barreaux du lit, qui grinçait sous mes coups de rein.

**Bella : T'es un putain...de super amant !**

Proche tous les deux du septième ciel, elle s'allongea alors que j'investissais toujours son anus, allant et venant en elle plus doucement, la faisant gémir dans l'oreiller, humm, elle était encore plus serrée comme ça ! ... Ses plaintes la rendait encore plus sexy. Je finis par éjaculer en elle, après qu'elle ait mouillé les draps.

Je me posais lourdement à ses côtés, elle se retourna, et posa son visage sur mon torse.

**Je pourrais passer ma vie dans cette chambre avec toi**

**Bella : Hum, me fais pas rêver**

On passa le reste de la soirée dans un bain, puis dans son lit, discutant de nos souvenirs de vacances. Je la quittais sur les coups de 22heures, à contre coeur, mais si je ne rentrais pas, ma mère risquait de débarquer et de m'arracher les yeux.

Le lendemain, à 07h30, j'attendais ma déesse devant chez elle, elle finit par arriver.

**Salut bébé (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Bella : Salut (le visage fermé)**

Elle déposa un furtive baiser sur mes lèvres, puis se tourna vers la fenêtre.

OK d'accord ! Pour qu'elle soit aussi froide, il avait du se passer quelque chose pendant la nuit

Son silence était bizarre.

**T'as bien dormit ? (voulant engager la conversation)**

**Bella : J'étais au téléphone avec Angie toute la nuit**

**Tu m'as pas dit pourquoi elle t'avait appelé (curieux)**

**Bella : Un problème**

**Bébé, je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose**

**Bella : J'ai pas envie d'en parler (glaçante)**

Insister avec Bella, ne servait pas vraiment à quelque chose, elle finissait toujours par s'énerver.

Nous arrivions au lycée. Sans m'attendre pour que je l'aide, elle descendit, je me précipitais pour l'aider.

Elle pensait à quelque chose, et visiblement cette chose n'avait rien de bon. Je détestais qu'elle me cache ses pensées, ruminer n'était jamais bon pour elle.

**Tu veux que je te porte comme hier ?**

**Bella : Non, je m'en sortirais (ne me regardant pas)**

Argh ! Faut absolument que je sache ce qu'elle a, parce que là ça devient insupportable !

Elle marchait, le regard presque dans le vide on dirait. On rejoignit notre première heure de cours. Pendant 4heures, elle fut silencieuse, mes maintes tentatives de la faire parler, ou ne serait ce que sourire ne menaient à rien ! Les nerfs commençaient à me monter !

A 12heures, je fus heureux qu'on est une heure de pause, il fallait que je sache.

**Bella : Je vais manger avec Angela, on se voit plus tard**

Avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle rejoignit la table de sa meilleure amie.

J'avais beau me rémomérer la journée d'hier, je ne voyais pas ce qui avait pu se passer, pour qu'elle agisse aussi froidement.

Je me posais à la table de ma sœur.

**Alice : Où est Bella ?**

**Avec Angie**

**Jasper : Grande première, Edward sans Bella**

**Crois moi, c'est pas moi qui l'ai voulu**

**Jasper : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Je sais pas, depuis ce matin, elle est froide, elle m'a à peine embrassé, ne me regarde pas et ne me parle pas**

**Jasper : Elle a surement ces problèmes du mois**

**Alice : Vous êtes pas possible les gars, dès qu'on est un peu distante, c'est nos règles**

**Jasper : Que veux tu que ce soit d'autre ?**

**Alice : Je sais pas, mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ça**

**J'ai peur que ça est un rapport avec Phœnix**

**Alice : Je suis sûre que non**

**T'es pas extra lucide Alice ! **

**Alice : Je sais, mais je suis sûre que ça n'a aucun rapport**

La tête pleine de question, je la posais entre mes bras.

La pause finie, nous retournions en cours, je fus surprit quand je vis qu'elle ne m'avait pas attendu pour partir.

Comme ce matin, elle ne parlait toujours pas, les yeux rivés sur sa feuille de cours, alors que les miens était fixés sur elle, ma chaise un peu plus en arrière, pour l'observer.

A 17heures, je fus heureux de me retrouver à nouveau seul avec elle. Nous nous dirigions à ma voiture, sans se porter un regard cette fois.

Une fois dans la voiture, je décidais de briser ce foutu silence.

**Bon, là j'en peux plus de ce mutisme, qu'est ce que t'as ?**

**Bella : De quoi tu parles ? (sans détourner les yeux de la vitre)**

**Depuis ce matin, t'es distante et froide, si j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose dis le moi**

**Bella : Tu n'as rien fait**

**Alors c'est quoi ?**

**Bella : J'ai pas envie d'en parler**

**Mais moi je veux que tu en parles...s'il te plait bébé, dis moi, j'aime pas te savoir renfermer sur toi même**

**Bella : Faut que je rentres, mon père va pas tarder à arriver**

**Non, je te quitte le sourire aux lèvres hier, et aujourd'hui t'as le visage fermé**

**Bella : Si je te le dis, je trahis un secret**

**C'est Angela, j'ai bien vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'air bien **

**Bella : Elle a cru avoir une totale confiance en une personne, et il se trouve que cette personne n'en avait rien à foutre d'elle**

Elle sortit de la voiture, j'en fis de même pour sortir ses béquilles de la voiture.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi Bella avait l'air autant touché.

Nous entrâmes chez elle. Bien décidé à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je mis face à elle.

**Dis moi**

**Bella : Je veux pas la trahir**

Ça suffit maintenant ! Je la prit par les hanches pour la porter.

**Bella : Reposes moi !**

**Non, je déteste qu'il y ait autant distance entre nous, alors maintenant on va se parler pour mettre les choses au clair !**

Je me posais sur le canapé, ma déesse sur mes genoux.

**Je peux comprendre qu'Angie soit ta meilleure amie, et que tu sentes autant concernée, mais je sens qu'il y autre chose...alors dis le moi, parce que je supporterais pas longtemps que tu ne me parles pas**

**Bella : Éric l'a trompé, hier**

**Quoi ?**

**Bella : Elle l'a surprit quand elle rentrait chez lui**

**C'est qu'un petit con pour agir comme ça**

**Bella : Il l'a trompé avec Tanya (relevant les yeux)**

**Quoi ? **

Tanya, je connaissais Tanya, et elle ne couchait jamais avec un lycéen, sauf si il avait les qualités pour.

**Bella : Je veux pas me disputer avec cette pouffiasse, mais quand j'ai vu Angie pleurer et être aussi déçue, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est de lui arracher les yeux**

**Je suis désolé, vraiment, j'aime beaucoup Angela, et de savoir qu'Éric ait pu lui faire une chose pareille me dégoute**

**Bella : Savoir que cette nana vit chez toi**

**C'est ça ton silence toute la journée, t'as peur que je te trompe avec elle**

**Bella : Quand je la vois, grande, blonde, et extrêmement féminine, je me demande ce que tu fous avec moi**

**Tu t'es pas dit que peut être même certainement, j'étais amoureux de toi, que j'aimais ton caractère bien trempé, tes petites gambettes, ta magnifique poitrine, ton regard chocolat, tout, je suis fou de toi et je pense que je te le répète assez souvent...je ne toucherais pas à cette fille, pour rien au monde, elle pourrait passer nue devant moi, que j'en aurais rien à foutre, parce que j'ai mieux, beaucoup mieux !...Je te le prouverais sur la durée**

**Bella : C'est vrai cette belle déclaration ?**

**Trouves moi quelque chose sur lequel je t'ai déjà menti**

**Bella : Le deuxième jour où on s'est vus, tu as dit que tu n'étais pas intéressé par moi**

Là je retrouvais ma petite femme.

**C'était juste parce que tu venais de dire la même chose avant, et je me sentais vexé**

**Bella : Oh mon bébé, je l'ai vexé**

**J'ai eu mal à mon petit coeur (mimant la voix d'un petit garçon)**

**Bella : Laisses moi me faire pardonner**

Elle déposa plusieurs petits baisers sur ma mâchoire, avant d'atteindre ma bouche, emprisonna mes lèvres entre les siennes.

**Bella : Je sais que douter de toi n'est pas une preuve de confiance, c'est juste que parfois **

**Je comprends, et je t'en veux pas (lui coupant la parole)**

On entendit la voiture de son père arrivait.

**Mince, je t'aurais pas assez longtemps aujourd'hui**

**Bella : Plus que 3jours, et à nous le week-end**

**J'espère bien, tu dois te faire pardonner cette horrible journée**

**Bella : Je le ferais...tu peux changer mon pansement avant de partir ?**

**No souci**

**PDV Bella**

Mon père entra, très fatigué.

**Coucou papa**

**Charlie : Salut ma puce, bonjour Edy**

**Edward : Bonjour chef Swan**

**Charlie : Les cours se sont bien passés ?**

**Ouais, j'ai pas de devoir pour aujourd'hui**

Je m'éclipsai quelques minutes, avec beaucoup de difficultés, dans la salle de bain, pour me changer, mettre un short et prendre ce dont j'avais besoin pour mon pansement.

**Désolé, je viens d'arriver, j'ai pas pu faire à manger (clochetant du pieds)**

**Charlie : J'ai commandé une pizza, je veux pas que tu restes trop longtemps debout avec ta jambe**

Je pris place sur le canapé, Edward assit sur la table basse, posa ma jambe sur sa cuisse.

**Retires le doucement parce que le scotch fait un mal de chien**

**Edward : T'inquiètes pas**

Mon amoureux retira doucement mon pansement, je m'agrippais à l'accoudoir du canapé, tellement la douleur dépassait tout ce que j'avais connu.

**Edward : Désolé (compatissant)**

**C'est pas le pire**

Le pire, c'était quand il déversait de la bétadine sur la plaie, dans le but d'éviter la prolifération de bactéries.

Je mordais dans un coussin pour ne pas crier.

**Charlie : J'espère que ça t'évitera de jouer les cascadeuses la prochaine fois**

**J'ai comprit papa**

Je détestais qu'il dise ça !

**T'as bientôt fini ?**

**Edward : C'est fait (rejoignant les deux bouts de mon énorme pansement)**

Le livreur arriva, mon père alla ouvrir. J'en profitais pour remercier d'un baiser langoureux mon amoureux.

**Je t'aime**

**Edward : Moins que moi**

Charlie revint avec la pizza.

**Charlie : Edward, tu manges avec nous ?**

**Edward : Ouais, je veux bien**

On passa à table, Edward et Charlie discutant du dernier match des Lakers, leur équipe de baseball favori.

**Ça te dérange papa, si Edward reste encore un peu, il fait encore beau dehors, on n'a pas de devoir, on restera dans le jardin**

**Charlie : Ça me va, mais pas longtemps, tu dois te reposer**

**Une heure ou deux, et ensuite il partira**

**Charlie : OK**

Edward m'aida à débarrasser la table, puis nous sortîmes dans le jardin.

Je m'assis en face de mon amoureux, nos jambes l'une au dessus de l'autre.

**Tu veux toujours rien me dire sur ma fête ?**

**Edward : Non, je t'ai dit que je veux que ce soit une surprise du début à la fin**

**J'espère que vous avez prévu des gogo dancer, parce que j'y tiens**

**Edward : Fais gaffe Swan**

**Si tu m'offres une nuit de sexe, je demande à être remboursé**

**Edward : Pourquoi ?**

**J'écarte les jambes au moins deux fois par jour, je tiens à avoir un jour de repos, même les prostitués ont des jours de congés**

**Edward : T'es con (souriant à ma remarque)**

**Je me souviens de la dernière fois que j'ai fêté mon anniversaire**

**Edward : Racontes**

**Mes amis m'avaient bandé les yeux, une demie heure plus tard, je me retrouvais dans une boîte de strip-tease, je me suis demandé si c'était mon cadeau, ou celui des gars, Alexa m'a dit qu'ils avaient tous mis un peu d'argent, pour avoir la boite rien que pour nous, ils avaient réussi à tricher sur leur âge...pendant des heures, nous buvions jusqu'à ne plus savoir notre nom, des gogo dancers et strip-teaseuse ont dansé toute la nuit pour nous et...**

**Edward : Et quoi ?**

**Je préfère pas dire la suite, tu vas t'énerver**

**Edward : Promis que non**

**J'ai couché avec l'un deux, mais rien à avoir avec toi**

**Edward : T'as raison, je suis énervé maintenant...t'as pas fêté ton anniversaire depuis 2ans et demi ? (étonné)**

**Je voyais pas d'intérêt à fêter ma naissance, ce qui est différent aujourd'hui (sourire aux lèvres)...Je suis sûre que t'as eu plus de conquête que moi (revenant à notre précédente conversation)**

**Edward : Je ne compte pas toutes les filles avec qui je couche**

**C'est normal, y en a tellement, dont Tanya, d'ailleurs comment vous êtes sortis ensemble ? (curieuse)**

**Edward : Tu veux vraiment savoir ça ?**

**Ça m'interresse, coup de foudre ? Vous avez coucher après une cuite ?**

**Edward : Rien de tout ça, avec un pote, on a fait un pari, elle était la plus belle nana du bahut, selon lui, alors je l'ai approché sans vraiment être attiré par elle**

**Menteur**

**Edward : Crois ce que tu veux, enfin bref...je suis allé vers elle, et je lui ai dit que je la voulais dans mon lit le soir même, elle a été tout de suite d'accord, j'ai prit une chambre d'hôtel et on a couché ensemble **

**Combien de fois ?**

**Edward : En quoi c'est important ? (intrigué par ma question)**

**Réponds**

**Edward : Une fois, dans la position du missionnaire **

Je lui souris.

**C'était bien ? (toujours curieuse)**

**Edward : Vite fait, elle criait trop fort, et je n'ai même pas eu d'orgasme **

**Sérieux, tu te fous de ma gueule ? (étonnée)**

**Edward : Je peux te jurer que non, après ça, elle a voulu qu'on sorte ensemble, en étant avec elle, j'étais sûr que les autres filles qui me collaient aux baskets ne m'approcheraient plus**

**T'es sorti 3mois avec une nana qui te faisait à peine bander**

**Edward : Je tirais mon coup de temps en temps avec des filles du lycée d'à côté**

**Tu l'as trompé ? (surprise)**

**Edward : Fallait bien, j'ai des besoins, et la branlette ça fatigue à force**

Je riais à ces remarques.

**Edward : Ça a été pire quand j'ai débarqué ici, toutes les nanas se ressemblaient, des potiches, je suis sorti en décembre dernier avec une nana de Seattle, et c'était pas mieux...et puis, t'es arrivée**

**Et ?**

**Edward : Et t'étais différente, t'en avais rien à foutre du monde, tu faisais ta vie sans te préoccuper des autres, j'ai voulu te connaître dès le premier jour, et je me dis que j'ai bien fait en nous voyant maintenant, t'es pas seulement belle, t'es drôle, indépendante, intelligente**

**Deux déclarations en une soirée, je vais croire que tu me caches quelque chose**

**Edward : C'est toi qui ai voulu que je te raconte **

**Et je regrette pas bel étranger**

Je claquais mes lèvres sur les siennes, nous engageant dans un baiser lent mais torride.

**On est devenu un couple ennuyeux**

**Edward : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? (étonné)**

**On passe notre temps à s'embrasser ou à baiser, faudrait qu'on se dispute de temps en temps**

**Edward : Dois je te rappeler que tu m'as à peine adresser la parole aujourd'hui, ça me dérange pas d'être un couple ennuyeux aux yeux des autres, on s'amuse entre nous c'est ce qui compte**

Il avait le don de toujours avoir le bon mot, la bonne phrase. Un mec aussi parfait avait surement quelque chose à cacher, s'était presque suspect...Argh, tais toi dont et profites de ce que tu as, Imbécile !

**J'ai pas envie que tu partes (le serrant contre moi)**

**Edward : Moi non plus, tu crois que si on s'accroche aux barreaux de ton lit, ton père et ma mère vont abandonner et nous laisser dormir ensemble**

**Si mon père savait que tu me faisais écarter les jambes plusieurs fois dans la journée, il te buterait sans hésiter, alors c'est une mauvaise idée ce que tu viens de dire**

**Edward : Tu vas faire comment pour les week-end chez moi, vu que Rosie part lundi ?**

**Angela est invitée, donc je lui dirais qu'on va dormir toutes les deux chez Alice, et je dirais la même chose tous les week-end, si mon père appelle chez Angela, elle transférera l'appel sur mon portable, ni vu ni connu**

**Edward : C'est que ma copine est une vraie pro du mensonge**

**Je sais**

Je fourrais mes doigts dans ses cheveux, emprisonnant sa bouche entre mes lèvres, y donnant tout l'amour que je pouvais lui donner, et tout le désir qu'éveillait ce baiser.

Je regardais sa montre ensuite, pour éviter de me rappeler à l'ordre par mon père, et j'avais eu raison.

**On se voit demain avec un cours de badminton, ça va être marrant avec ma jambe**

**Edward : Tu te rends compte quand même que t'es à chaque fois blessée, pour ton premier cours de sport, on va croire que tu détestes toute activité physique**

**Faux, j'aime le sport, c'est juste que je suis très maladroite, c'est tout**

**Edward : Horriblement maladroite**

**T'as fini**

**Edward : Non, je voulais te dire ça encore**

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres, puis nous nous levâmes, il me porta, jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison.

**Edward : Bonsoir Chef Swan**

**Charlie : Bonsoir Edward**

Je le raccompagnais jusqu'à la porte.

**Edward : Je t'enverrais un message cette nuit (déposant un baiser sur mon front)**

**Je quitte pas mon téléphone**


	21. Pute et Pétasse

**Hello, vos reviews me donne le sourire, ce qui fait du bien avec des journées aussi crevante qu'aujourd'hui**

**Nouveau chapitre...vos avis m'interresse, vous savez quoi faire ! xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 21 : Pute et Pétasse**

Le lendemain après le déjeuner, je partis aux toilettes. Les toilettes et les béquilles sont vraiment pas fait pour être ensemble !

J'enlevais mon casque audio, quand j'entendis mon nom dans ce qu'il semblait être une conversation sur moi, je reconnus les trois pouffiasses Tanya, Lauren et Jessica.

**Lauren : J'en peux plus de sa face de chienne à cette pute de Swan (visiblement sur les nerfs)**

**Jessica : Une fille aussi facile qu'elle, ça me dégoûte**

**Lauren : Elle écarte tellement bien les jambes, qu'on se demande si la ville entière n'y est pas passé**

Je m'en souviendrais si c'était le cas, mort de rire !

**Jessica : Tu le mérites tellement mieux, tu es beaucoup plus sérieuse que cette pute**

C'est pas beau de lécher de le cul de sa copine ! Surtout quand on s'est pas par où il est passé !

Je faillis pouffer de rire, mais je ne voulais pas me faire repérer. J'envoyais un message à Edward, pour lui dire que j'allais l'appeler mais qu'il devait répondre sans parler...Fait, je lui fis écouter la conversation, voulant rire un peu.

**Lauren : Il se rendra compte un jour qu'il fait une erreur**

**Jessica : Ils ont rompu une fois, ça se peut qu'il recommence**

**Tanya : Pourquoi ils ont rompu la première fois ? (curieuse)**

**Lauren : Il paraît qu'elle l'a trompé avec un ex, ils se sont même affichés à la fête du lycée de l'an dernier**

**Jessica : N'empêche la petite pute ne sort pas avec n'importe qui, il était canon**

**Lauren : Tu m'étonnes, un mec ne refuses jamais quand une nana lui propose une pipe**

Ça c'est vrai !

Ah la la ! Je ramassais mes béquilles et sortit. Ne pas photographier leurs têtes à cet instant, était criminel ! Lol !

Je mis le haut parleur.

**T'as entendu bébé, il paraît que je suis une petite pute**

**Edward : J'ai entendu, une pute qui me fait bander dès que je l'approche **

**Tu devrais pas dire ça, tu mérites tellement mieux que moi...genre Lauren (l'air innocente)**

**Edward : Tu sais ce qui y a de pire qu'une pute, une pétasse, et la différence, c'est qu'une pute, tu la payes parce que c'est une pro du sexe et qu'elle peut te faire bander pendant des heures, alors qu'une pétasse, elle a beau avoir sa bouche autour de ta queue, tu ne ressens rien, une poupée gonflable ferait plus d'effet**

Il entra à ce moment là, sourire aux lèvres. Mon amoureux s'approcha de moi, m'enlaçant.

**Edward : Qui t-a choisir entre une pute (me montrant du doigt) et une pétasse (montrant Lauren), je préfère sans aucune hésitation la pute**

**Il est pas chou (baisant ses lèvres)**

Edward défit notre étreinte pour s'adresser aux trois filles, qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, la bouche grande ouverte.

**Edward : Insulter encore ma copine, et je ferais de votre vie un enfer...on y va ma belle**

**Hum**

On quitta les toilettes.

Dehors, j'éclatais de rire.

**T'as été parfait !**

**Edward : Je déteste qu'on puisse te blesser **

**Rien ne m'atteint venant d'elles**

Plus tard, dans la journée, je me retrouvais à attendre Edward, avec Tanya, les autres ayant fini plus tôt, il devait nous raccompagner toutes les deux

**Tanya : Je voulais te dire, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, Jess et Lauren parles beaucoup pour rien dire **

Ta gueule !

**Pas grave**

**Tanya : La différence entre elles et moi, c'est qu'elles parlent, moi je parle et je fais ce que je dit**

**Tu peux élargir ? (intriguée par le sens de sa phrase)**

**Tanya : Qu'est ce que vous êtes choux, mon ex et toi, ça se voit que vous vous aimez beaucoup**

**Et ?**

**Tanya : Disons que j'aime avoir ce qu'on les autres ont, c'est mon jeu favori, surtout Edy, hum, il est tellement beau, je mouille rien que d'en parler...je suis pas la petite blonde écervelée que tu crois, je suis bien plus intelligente que tu ne le penses, je ferais tout pour que sa queue soit en moi avant même que tu ne tournes la tête**

Alors là !Je m'y attendais pas, c'était le cas de le dire !

**Oh, je vois que tu as l'air sûr de ça, laisse moi te dire quelque chose à mon tour...il m'a raconté votre relation, alors comme ça il te baisait toujours dans la position du missionnaire, il paraît même que tu cries tellement fort que ça ne dure que trois minutes, dommage (secouant la tête)...quand je penses que moi, il me prend plusieurs fois de suites et dans tous les sens, hum, tu te rends compte dans quel état je suis après, je te parle même pas de lui, quand ma chatte se contracte autour de sa grosse queue, il me refait même l'amour pour me remercier, c'est fou, je sais ! (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Tanya : Grosse pute ! (le regard assassin)**

**Oh regardez, je l'ai vexé (sourire aux lèvres)...me cherches pas salope, tu risques de le regretter (redevenant sérieuse)**

Edward arriva à ce moment là.

**Edward : Salut les filles**

**Salut bébé**

Me soutenant sur un pieds, je tirais sur son tee-shirt pour qu'il se penche et m'embrasse...hum, les baisers Cullen sont merveilleux !

**Je suis fatiguée, on rentre **

**Edward : Tu viens à la maison pour notre devoir ?**

**Ouais, j'ai prévenu mon père**

Nous montâmes tous les trois en voitures. Arrivés à la villa, Tanya quitta très vite la voiture, apparemment toujours sur les nerfs, si je l'avais blessé, ça me faisait une belle jambe, et encore heureusement que je ne lui ai pas révélé qu'il la trompait, elle aurait fait une crise cardiaque la pauvre !

Edward m'aida à descendre, m'amenant jusqu'au salon, il en faisait toujours trop, mais ça me plaisait.

**Bonjour Esmée**

**Esmée : Bonsoir ma puce, tu vas bien ?**

**Edward m'aide beaucoup à me déplacer, même si c'est pas nécessaire, du coup je ressens moins la douleur**

**Esmée : Heureuse de l'avoir si bien élever **

**Edward : Maman, ça te dérange si on monte pour un devoir ?**

**Esmée : Un devoir vraiment ? (suspicieuse)**

**Edward : La prévention contre la maltraitance des femmes battues, on doit préparer une campagne, pour la présenter dans quelques semaines**

**Esmée : Je te crois**

Edward me porta jusqu'à sa chambre, me déposant sur le lit.

**Edward : Je descends, je vais chercher à manger**

**PDV Edward **

Tanya semblait très énervée, je me demandais ce qu'il y avait bien se passer.

Dans la cuisine, elle mangeait une part de gâteau au chocolat, le regard dans le vide.

**Edward : Tu vas bien ?**

Elle ne répondit pas.

**Edward : Tany, tu vas bien ? (répétant ma question en m'approchant d'elle)**

**Tanya : Quoi ? (sortant de ses pensées)**

**Edward : T'as l'air sur les nerfs**

**Tanya : Je le suis **

**Edward : Qu'est ce qui va pas ?**

**Tanya : Je viens de me rendre compte que tu t'es foutu de moi, quand nous sortions ensemble**

Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de me parler de ça ? Notre rupture était pourtant bien consommé !

**Edward : Tu m'expliques**

**Tanya : J'étais si horrible que ça, pour que tu ne prennes pas de plaisir quand nous faisions l'amour ?**

Quoi ? Elle, elle avait parlé avec Bella, et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi !

**Tanya : Si t'étais pas satisfait, fallait me le dire tout de suite**

**Edward : Je voulais pas te faire du mal **

**Tanya : J'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui me le dise, que de l'apprendre de la bouche de ta copine**

Mais qu'est ce qui était par la tête de Bella, pour lui répéter un truc pareil !

**Edward : Je suis désolé, mais c'est du passé, on est amis maintenant, et on est mieux comme ça**

**Tanya : Hum**

Je lui embrassais la tempe pour me faire pardonner, prit quelques trucs dans le frigo, et monter.

**Bella : T'en as mit du temps**

Je déposais le plateau de nourriture sur le bureau, et m'assit à côté d'elle.

**Tu te souviens, on a dit que tout ce qu'on se disait rester entre nous**

**Bella : Ouais**

**Pourquoi Tanya est dans la cuisine, énervée parce qu'elle vient d'apprendre, que je ne prenais pas de plaisir avec elle ?**

**Bella : Ouille ! (baissant les yeux)**

**Comme tu dis, alors ? (attendant des explications)**

**Bella : Tout à l'heure avant que tu arrives, elle m'a énervé en disant, qu'elle finirait par t'avoir dans son lit, alors j'ai riposté sans réfléchir à ce que je disais**

**Je vois ça, rassures moi, tu ne lui as pas dit que je l'ai trompé ?**

**Bella : Non**

**Tanya aime provoquer, tu ne devrais pas rentrer dans son jeu**

**Bella : Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas me chercher longtemps pour me trouver**

**Je sais, mais essaye de te contrôler !**

**Bella : T'es fâché ? (un regard de chien battu sur le visage)**

**Non, mais évites de recommencer**

**Bella : Promis ! (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une pause détente avant de faire notre devoir**

**Bella : Tu as dit à ta mère que tu serais sage**

Il se releva et ferma le verrou de sa porte.

**Promis, je serais sage mais après**

Mon homme remonta sur le lit pour me chevaucher. Nos langues se liant à nouveau, je soulevais son tee-shirt pour le jeter à l'autre bout de la chambre. Nous nous glissions sous la grosse couette, après s'être déshabillé mutuellement.

Ne quittant pas ses lèvres, je caressais sa queue déjà en érection, la pressant contre mes doigts.

Mon amoureux quand à lui, préparer mon vagin à la pénétration, le caressant du bout des doigts, avant d'y insérer son pouce.

**Hum ! (mordant ma lèvre inférieure)**

Il caressa pendant plusieurs secondes mes parois vaginales, avant d'enlever ma main et de me pénétrer doucement pour que je ne laisse pas échapper un cri.

**Ouhhhh...continue**

Il entrait et sortait avec plus de vitesses, accélérant le rythme au fur et à mesure que nos respirations devenaient plus saccadées.

Après 5minutes de plaisirs charnels, ma jouissance arriva suivie de près par celle de mon amant.

Essoufflé, il se posa lourdement à mes côtés.

**C'est ce qui s'appelle un coup vite fait et bien fait !**

**Edward : Mort de rire (claquant un baiser sur ma joue)**

Je me relevais, et fouiller dans mon sac pour en sortir une lingette intime. Propre, je m'habillais à nouveau, Edward en fit de même. Je retirais le verrou, au cas où sa mère voudrait nous surprendre.

On se posa sur son bureau, prêt à faire nos devoirs.

**Edward : Tu sais garder un secret ?**

**Oui**

**Edward : Comme tout à l'heure ?**

**Hey ! Tu m'as déjà dit des tas de choses, que je tiens encore sous clefs ! **

**Edward : Écoute alors...j'ai encore envie de te baiser (le chuchotant à mon oreille)**

Je pouffais de rire

**T'es idiot !**

Sa mère entra, très vite nous faisions semblant de proposer une idée.

**Esmée, pour une campagne, vous préférez une vidéo ou une affiche ?**

**Esmée : Une vidéo marque plus les esprits**

**Ah, tu vois que j'ai raison ! (m'adressant à Edward)**

**Esmée : Ça fait plaisir de vous voir aussi sérieux**

**Edward : On sait l'être quand il le faut ! (convainquant) **

**Esmée : Je vais apporter à manger à ton père, je reviens dans pas longtemps**

**Edward : OK maman**

Esmée quitta la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle.

**T'as vu comme je suis douée **

On se frappa dans les mains.

**Edward : Et dans bien des domaines !**

**Mettons nous au travail**

Mais avant que je n'ai pu prendre un stylo, il bouscula nos affaires, me souleva de ma chaise après s'être levé, et me posa sur le bureau.

**Edward, il faut qu'on commence notre devoir**

**Edward : Tout à l'heure !**

Sans m'écouter, il souleva ma jupe, retira mon string, puis baissa son pantalon et son boxer.

**Si je te laisses faire, tu vas jamais t'arrêter, je te laisserais pas me toucher**

Voulant descendre du bureau, il me bloqua et me pénétra avant que je ne puisse bouger.

**Edward : Quand j'ai envie de toi, je peux pas réprimer cette envie !**

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, lui donnant un doux baisers pour laisser le temps à nos langues, de jouer tranquillement. Il venait et partait doucement en moi, faisant durer le plaisir.

**C'est toi...le plus doué des..Ouh, putain...deux**

**Edward : Une excellente partenaire aide beaucoup**

Il me porta jusqu'au lit, toujours en moi, puis souleva ma jambe, pour une pénétration plus profonde.

**Ahh...continues bébé**

**Edward : T'es serrée comme une petite vierge**

**J'ai...humm...toujours l'impression...que...ah putain, c'est trop bon...c'est la première fois à chaque fois...que tu me baises, tellement c'est intense !**

Edward reposa ma jambe, alors que mes jambes écartées pendaient en l'air, secouées par les coups de mon amant, il s'approcha de moi, pour me baiser les lèvres.

Prise d'une forte dose d'extase, mon orgasme arriva.

**Avec tes envies, on va devoir prendre une douche**

**Edward : Hum, mon moment préféré**

**Restes sage, on doit étudier après !**

Je me levais trop vite, mes jambes ne tenant plus, je m'en mêlais dans les draps et tombais au sol...Ouille ! 1Mètre de chute, c'est douloureux. Mon amoureux remit très vite son boxer et courra pour me relever.

**Edward : Ça va ?**

**Je te déteste**

**Edward : Tu dis ça à chaque fois, mais c'est toi qui me demande d'aller plus fort**

**Pourquoi tu m'écoutes ?**

**Edward : Parce que le plaisir, se ressent à deux**

**Tais toi Cullen !**

**Edward : Ça va ta jambe ?**

**Ouais ça va**

Gentleman, il me souleva pour que nous rejoignons la douche. Hum, l'eau chaude, ça fait un bien fou !

**Edward : J'ai envie**

**Je t'arrête tout de suite, j'ai les jambes qui tiennent plus**

**Edward : Si tu me laissais finir**

**Je t'écoute, mais évites de finir avec le mot amour ou baiser**

**Edward : D'habitude t'es en forme, t'en es même la demandeuse**

**Oui, mais mes calmants pour la douleur, c'est limite si ils ne m'assomment pas**

**Edward : Oh ma puce, fallait me le dire que tu ne te sens pas bien**

**Non, c'était bien tout à l'heure, même plus que bien, c'est juste que j'aurais pas pu faire un troisième round...enfin bref, tu voulais me dire quoi ?**

**Edward : Que j'avais envie que tu dormes avec moi**

**Toi, moi, dormir...y a une phrase qui contient tout ces mots**

**Edward : T'es pas drôle**

**On fera comme d'habitude avec la web-cam**

Nous faisions ça quand nous ne dormions pas dans le même lit, notre pc sur le lit, avec la web-cam devant les yeux.

**Edward : Je peux pas sentir ton parfum avec la cam**

**T'as l'air bien triste aujourd'hui de savoir que je vais rentrer chez moi...dis moi ce qui y a ?**

**Edward : Je sais pas, plus j'avance avec toi, et plus je te veux tout le temps à côté de moi, ça en devient une obsession**

**Je vois ça...je sais pas quoi te dire, à part que de mon côté c'est pareil...mais il faut que tu comprennes que je peux pas dire à mon père, qu'on couche ensemble, et puis c'est une année difficile la terminale, je dois me concentrer pour pouvoir réaliser mon rêve**

**Edward : Je sais**

**Et puis, c'est quoi 12heures, on se revoit demain pendant 12heures pour rattraper celles qu'on a raté**

**Edward : Hum**

**T'es vraiment mordu de moi, ah là là...mon charme est irréversible**

**Edward : Prétentieuse !**

**Et fière de l'être ! Bon, on prends notre douche et on avance sur notre exposé, parce que ça urge !**


	22. Joyeux Anniversaire

**Hello, vos reviews me donne le sourire quand mes journées sont aussi crevantes qu'aujourd'hui...**

**Voilà un long chapitre...vos avis m'interessent alors vous savez quoi faire ! xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 22: JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE **

Nous y voilà, aujourd'hui à 19h20, ma mère m'a mise au monde.

19ans de vie, j'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu le double !

C'est mon père qui me réveilla ce matin, pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

**Charlie : Je pense que tu devrais teindre tes cheveux, on dirait presque qu'ils sont blancs (d'humeur taquine)**

**Très drôle chef Swan !**

**Charlie : Je savais pas quoi t'offrir, et je me suis rappelé que tu aimais beaucoup la photo, alors je t'ai offert un appareil photo numérique, vu que ton portable doit être rempli **

Je sautais de mon lit, heureuse de ce présent !

**Merci papa (claquant un baiser sur sa joue)**

**Charlie : Ta mère t'a envoyé ça par la poste**

J'ouvris le colis.

_**« Vu qu'on n'est plus à deux pour collectionner les tee-shirts des villes qu'on voit à chacun de tes anniversaires, je me suis dit qu'un bracelet à breloque irait parfaitement sur ton poignet, voici la première, un trèfle à quatres feuilles, beaucoup de gens y croient, on verra...bon anniversaire ma puce »**_

**Charlie : T'es heureuse ?**

**Oui, merci papa**

**Charlie : Ta jambe va mieux ?**

**Figures toi que je peux marcher sans mes béquilles, c'est pas une bonne nouvelle ! (heureuse), bon je boite un peu, mais je ne suis pas obligé de me trimballer sur 3jambes**

**Charlie : Je vois que ça te fait vraiment plaisir (souriant face à ma joie)**

**Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! (excitée)**

**Charlie : Je vais te laisser te préparer**

Mon père sortit. Après m'être douchée, je me postais devant mon armoire bordélique pour choisir mes vêtements. Alors qu'un septembre à Phœnix était encore ensoleillé, à Forks c'était différent, il ne faisait pas encore froid, mais il y avait du vent.

Alors que j'enfilais un tee-shirt de Ray Charles, mon père m'appela pour me prévenir que mon amoureux était là.

**Je suis pas encore prête (criant pour qu'il m'entende)**

**Charlie : T'es habillée ?**

**Oui (mentant)**

Quelques secondes plus tard, je fus surprise de voir Edward entre ouvrant la porte de ma chambre.

**Mon père t'a autorisé à monter ? (étonnée)**

**Edward : Oui (entrant), d'ailleurs il me dit qu'il rentrera tard, et que tu devais bien profiter de cette journée...je croyais que tu étais habillée ? (refermant la porte)**

**Pas tout à fait vrai, je m'acharne à trouver mon slim noir**

Sans un mot, il se posta entre moi et l'armoire, il m'attrapa par les hanches pour m'approcher de lui, et se pencha pour claquer ses lèvres contre les miennes, m'offrant un délicieux baiser.

**Edward : Salut amour de ma vie**

**Salut**

**Edward : Depuis ce matin, j'ai la ferme impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'important il y a 19 ans, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir (faisant semblant de réfléchir)**

**La chute du mur de Berlin ?**

**Edward : Non, encore plus important**

**Plus important que le mur de Berlin...le prix Nobel du Dalai Lama ? (ça sert les cours d'histoire !)**

**Edward : Ah, je m'en souviens...c'est ce jour là, que la femme de ma vie a poussé son premier cri **

**Ça fait bizarre dit comme ça (pouffant de rire)**

Il me porta pour baiser à nouveau ma bouche.

**Edward : Bon anniversaire **

**Hum, merci mon bébé**

Nos lèvres à nouveau scellées, il nous allongea sur mon lit.

**Je suis pas prête de retrouver mon jean dans cette position**

**Edward : On a tout notre temps**

En touchant le haut de son dos, je sentis quelque chose.

**T'as encore ce pansement dans le dos**

Il avait un énorme pansement dans le dos, il recouvrait une blessure qu'il avait eu en jouant avec Jasper sur le terrain de base-ball.

**Edward : Le frottement du tissu me fait encore mal **

Il souleva et retira mon tee-shirt, mon amant fut surprit en découvrant un énorme carré blanc de tissu sur chaque côtés de mon dos

**Edward : Me dis pas que tu t'es encore blessée ? (la mine désespérée)**

**Je suis tombée hier dans les escaliers**

**Edward : C'est pas vrai, qui t'as apprit à marcher ?**

**Un singe (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Edward : Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? (ne relevant pas ma plaisanterie)**

**Je voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes**

J'emprisonnais sa langue dans ma bouche, pour qu'elle puisse danser avec la mienne...hum, un baiser doux lent, rempli de passion, de tendresse, et d'amour.

Les mains de mon amoureux passèrent sur mon cul, nu à cause de mon string.

**T'imagines si mon père entrait, en plus d'avoir le cul à l'air, j'ai mon mec qui est en train de le palper (haletante par le baiser)**

**Edward : On lui dira que c'est un sujet de philo, dans lequel on nous demande quelles sont les différentes formes de plaisir, et doit on les assouvir dans l'immédiat**

Je souris à son explication, puis me jetais à nouveau sur sa bouche...hum des journées comme ça, j'en veux tous les jours. Caressant ma peau, mon amoureux détacha mon soutien-gorge, je me relevais un peu pour l'enlever.

D'habitude très animal, cette fois nos caresses étaient toute en douceur, prenant tout notre temps.

Ses mains titillaient ma poitrine...hum ses caresses, une excellente source de plaisir.

Avide de le toucher aussi, je passais mes mains sous son tee-shirt, laissant mes mains découvrir à nouveau sa peau chaude par le désir...il le retira, quittant mes lèvres quelques instants.

**Quelle belle matinée**

**Edward : Et elle ne fait que commencer !**

Je défis sa braguette, je me soulevais alors que mon corps nu était complètement allongé sur le sien, dans un même mouvement, il enleva son boxer. Je me reposais sur lui, ma main trouva rapidement le chemin de sa queue. J'écartais les jambes pour mieux la caresser.

Que demander de mieux le jour de son anniversaire, qu'une journée avec son amoureux ? Je ne sais pas si il avait prévu que nous fassions quelque chose, mais ses plans allaient changer...au moins pour quelques heures.

Le masturbant, je descendis pour mettre ma bouche au même niveau que son sexe.

**Edward : Ça te dit une petite vidéo pour voir ce que ça donne sur écran, on la supprimera après**

**Cette sex-tape se serait pas pour que tu branles la nuit dans ta chambre, quand je peux pas être là ?**

**Edward : Aussi (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Tu me promets de ne pas la mettre sur internet**

**Edward : Je suis pas fou **

Il prit son portable qu'il avait déposer sur ma table de chevet, et posa l'objectif sur moi, alors que je caressais sa verge légèrement tendue. Je regardais l'objectif de son portable, sourire aux lèvres.

**Actrice porno pour quelques heures (activant toujours ma main sur sa bite)**

**Edward : Mon actrice porno**

Sa queue magnifiquement bien tendue, je donnais des coups de langues, alors que mon amoureux expirait face à mes caresses buccales.

**Hum, t'as l'air d'aimer ça**

Je griffais légèrement avec mon ongle, la base de sa grosse queue, pour remonter...il mordit sa lèvre, pour ne pas gémir.

Il souria, quand je recouvris son membre de ma bouche, glissa sa main dans mes cheveux, qui tombaient sur mon visage, puis les agrippa. Je palpais ses couilles de temps à autre, intensifiant la fellation.

**Edward : J'arrive à te baiser même dans la bouche (gémissant)**

J'enlevais ma bouche, pour caresser son gland du pouce... au vue de ses gémissements, il n'allait pas tarder à venir.

**C'est jouissif de te voir perdre tout contrôle quand je te suce**

Envahi par un frisson de plaisir, mon homme éjacula dans plusieurs jets qui finirent leur course dans ma bouche.

**Edward : Tu me suces tellement bien, je peux pas faire autrement**

Je pris son portable, pour filmer à mon tour sa queue encore droite. Il se releva et me poussa pour m'allonger.

**Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ?**

**Edward : Tu verras**

Il posta son visage entre mes jambes, qu'il écarta avant et amoureux prit le portable, et filma mon pubis.

**Edward : Voici l'endroit que j'aime énormément fréquenté**

**Et que tu possèdes plusieurs fois par jour**

Il souria à ma remarque. Du pouce, il caressa mes lèvres pubiennes...hum, quand je dis que ces caresses sont vraiment exquises, je ne mens pas !

Mon adonis me redonna le portable, des doigts il écarta mes lèvres, puis caressa du bout de la langue mon clitoris.

**Humm, continues bébé ! (pétrissant ma poitrine, alors que je le filmais en train de me faire un cunni)**

Sa langue prenait soin de me faire du bien, cajolant mon clito, il descendit ensuite pour investir l'entrée de mon vagin, je sursautais à cette caresse des plus érotiques.

**Ouhhhh !**

Embrassant ma partie la plus intime, je mouillais déjà les draps, me filmer dans cette position ne fit qu'accroître mon plaisir !

Edward releva la tête, reprit le téléphone. Quelques secondes après, je sentis son majeur s'insérait en moi, je fis un mouvement de bassin à cette intrusion.

**Edward : Comment faire plaisir à une femme, doigté la et elle vous mangera dans la main**

Il activa son doigt dans mon vagin, caressant mes parois vaginales, qui ne demandaient qu'à en avoir plus !

J'agrippais sa main, lui inculquant un mouvement plus rapide, haletante devant cet excès de plaisir, Edward augmenta la vitesse.

**Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Comme ça, plus vite !**

Je finis par jouir sur son doigt, qu'il retira, alors que je prenais doucement une respiration à peu près normale.

**Putain, c'était phénoménale ! (sur un nuage)**

**Edward : Tu vas devoir changer les draps ma puce**

Le portable toujours en main, Edward revint à moi, me surplombant, sans déposer tout son poids sur mon corps.

Baisant mes lèvres, il me pénétra doucement, je gémis contre sa bouche. Mon homme se releva, et filma sa queue entrain d'aller et venir dans ma chatte, alors que j'expirais bruyamment !

**Edward : Putain, c'est bon de te sentir aussi serrée !**

**Laisse moi jouer au rodéo**

Il sourit, et nous fit retourner pour que ce soit à mon tour de le chevaucher. Je laissais échapper un cri, quand il buta au fond de moi.

**Fais pause**

Edward exécuta et posa l'appareil sur ma table de chevet, je liais ensuite mes doigts aux siens, pour me soutenir.

Démarrant une danse du bassin des plus érotiques, je fis des mouvements circulaires autour de sa queue, puis me retirais de temps à autre, pour glisser complètement sur sa bite, alors que mes seins étaient secoués par l'acte.

**Edward : T'es belle comme ça**

**C'est l'extase qui me rend aussi belle !**

**Edward : Prétentieuse **

**Et fière de l'être !**

Je défis nos mains, pour baiser ses lèvres, alors qu'il reprenait son portable pour filmer par derrière, sa queue entrain de me faire l'amour.

Frappés par l'orgasme, notre jouissance se déversa... Je me retirais, essoufflée, me posant lourdement à ses côtés, il mit fin à la vidéo.

**C'était trop bon !**

**Edward : Tout à fait d'accord**

On finit par s'endormir, pour se réveiller deux heures plus tard, la tête un peu dans les vapes.

On se doucha, puis nous descendîmes pour déjeuner.

**Au fait, c'était quoi le programme d'aujourd'hui, pour que je reste éloigner de chez toi ?**

**Edward : Y a une fête foraine qui est ouverte la journée, on pourrait y faire un tour, rien que nous deux**

**Hum, de la barbe à papa, et une pomme d'amour**

**Edward : Et le tunnel de l'amour (regard taquin)**

**Tu rigoles, c'est le seul tunnel **

**Edward : Où t'as juste envie que ça se termine, tellement c'est horrible (terminant ma phrase)**

**Mort de rire, avec ce rose**

**Edward : Et ces cygnes qui forment un coeur, tout le côté kitch de l'amour**

**Tu sais ce qui me plairait, la grande roue**

**Edward : Hum, une vue sur toute la ville, en espérant qu'elle reste bloquée**

**Pour savourer la vue et la sensation du vent**

Le déjeuné terminé, et le dîner prêt pour mon père, nous quittâmes la maison pour rejoindre la ville voisine.

Nous passâmes la journée dans cette fête foraine.

**Je ne me souviens plus, tu m'as dit où la fête se passait ? **

J'essayais tant bien que mal d'extirper des infos sur ma fête d'anniversaire, dont je ne savais rien.

**Edward : Tu t'en souviens plus, parce que je te l'ai pas dit...je ne dirais rien, petite futée, ce sera une surprise**

Après une journée à faire toutes les attractions du parc. On pu enfin rentrer chez moi.

**Je prends une douche, et je me dépêche de m'habiller**

**Edward : Déjà, ON prend une douche, et puis tu as tout ton temps**

Déshabillés, on se glissa sous l'eau chaude de la douche. J'avais bien protégé mes pansements pour qu'ils ne s'enlèvent pas.

**Edward : Bientôt tu deviendras une momie**

**Je suis horrible avec tous ses pansements, on va finir par croire que mon petit ami me bat**

**Edward : Je ne suis pas si méchant**

**Oui, mais personne ne le sait, à part moi...bon dis moi au moins comment je dois m'habiller, vu que tu as dit que ma fête ne serait pas en boite, ni au resto**

Mon amoureux fouilla dans mon armoire, et en sorti un short en jean déchiré, un débardeur blanc, et mes converses noires.

**Edward : Ça c'est parfait (déposant les vêtements sur mon lit)**

**Parfait pourquoi ? Pour le plaisir de tes yeux ? Ou parce que la fête n'a pas de dress code ?**

**Edward : Bébé habilles toi, et arrêtes de poser des questions ! (déposant un furtive baiser sur mes lèvres)**

Douchés, je séchais mes cheveux, pour les onduler.

Une demie heure plus tard, nous étions coiffés, habillés, parfumés, et partit pour la nuit.

Chez lui, je courrais à cloche pieds dans le salon, quand j'entendis la voix de ma Rosie. Je l'enlaçais, heureuse qu'elle soit là.

**Rosalie : Quel accueil !**

**Tu m'as manqué !**

**Rosalie : Joyeux 19ième anniversaire ma chuppa chups**

**Merci**

**Emmett : Et moi, on m'embrasse pas ?**

Je lui sautais dans les bras, heureuse aussi de voir mon « grand frère ».

**Emmett : Joyeux anniversaire**

**Merci Em**

Alice et Jasper m'étreignirent à leur tour.

**Alice : Heureux anniversaire ma puce**

**Merci chérie**

**Jasper : Bon anniversaire Bella**

**Merci Jazz...où est Angie ? (baladant mon regard dans la pièce)**

Mon amie arriva, essoufflée.

**Angela : Je suis là **

**Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ?**

**Angela : Mon petit frère a joué avec mon rouge à lèvres, et a dessiné sur tout mes vêtements, je te dis pas la galère !...Enfin bref, bon anniversaire ma chérie**

Elle me prit dans ses bras, déposant un baiser bien goulu sur ma joue...lol.

On se détacha quand les parents de mon amoureux entrèrent dans le salon.

**Esmée : Bon anniversaire Bella**

**Merci Esmée**

**Carlisle : Bon anniversaire Bella**

**Merci doc**

**Esmée : On va vous laisser vous amuser, pas trop de bêtises**

**Alice : Promis maman**

Les parents partis, je m'assis à côté de mon amoureux.

**Alice : On va faire les choses un peu à l'envers**

**Oh comme ma mère, elle m'a mise au monde à l'envers, d'abord les pieds ensuite la tête, mais une de ces connes de sage-femme m'a fait tombé au sol**

**Emmett : Je me disais aussi, y avait bien un truc qui clochait chez toi**

**Alice : Donc je disais, on va d'abord ouvrir tes cadeaux, ensuite on passera à la fête**

**Cool, amenez la marchandise !**

**Angela : Moi la première (secouant son cadeau au dessus d'elle)**

**Vas y ma puce**

Angela me passa un gros paquet, carré. Je l'ouvris, pressé d'en savoir le contenu.

Je sautais dans les bras de mon amie, quand je vis l'objet.

**Angela : C'est un casque bluetooth, comme ça tu t'en mêleras plus dans ton cordon**

**Merci d'y avoir pensé, le mien ne marchait plus (joyeuse)**

Je claquais un baiser sur sa joue.

**Emmett : Mon cadeau va avec celui d'Angie**

Mon grand frère de coeur me donna un petit paquet.

**Le dernier I Pod ! (étonnée)**

**Emmett : Edy m'a passé ton MP3 pour que je puisse transférer toute ta playlist**

Je le serrais dans mes bras, après avoir déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

**Jasper : A moi, on sait tous que la musique prend énormément de place dans ta vie**

**Edward : Non c'est moi qui prend énormément de place dans sa vie**

**Ouais d'ailleurs si tu pouvais en prendre un peu moins, parce que t'es vraiment lourd**

**Edward : Je crois que je vais revendre ton cadeau**

**Hey, non ! Je le veux mon cadeau...bref, Jazz passes le moi mon cadeau, je crève d'envie de savoir c'est quoi (enjouée)**

**Jasper : Un pass pour tes artistes préférés, avec deux billets d'avion pour chaque, ça va de Michael Bublé, en passant par Jamie Cullum, jusqu'à Gossip, et Paramore**

**Ahhh !**

Je sautais sur place, heureuse de ce présent, puis comme pour les autres, donner un baiser sur la joue de mon ami.

**Alice : A moi, à moi ! (excitée)**

**Me dis pas que c'est le beau marin de la pub de Gaultier, parce que sinon je m'évanouis !**

**Edward : C'est pas vrai ! Voilà qu'elle recommence avec lui**

**Rosalie : Faut avouer qu'il est craquant**

**Alice : Hum, ce corps (se mordant la lèvre inférieure)**

**Angela : A la place de la fille, je ne le laisserais pas partir**

**Alice : C'est une idiote**

**Emmett : Voilà qu'elles s'y mettent toutes**

**Edward : Je parie qu'il n'est pas aussi beau, si on lui enlève son maquillage**

**Jasper : Et puis c'est que de la gonflette !**

**Angela : Bande de jaloux**

**Edward : On peut voir le cadeau maintenant !**

J'ouvris le cadeau de mon amie, surprise par l'objet.

**Me dis pas que c'est (trop heureuse pour continuer ma phrase)**

**Alice : Si, le plus léger des Mc Book, je sais que t'aime te balader partout avec ton pc, pour tes musiques, et tes photos, alors le voilà**

**Je sais pas quoi dire, je...je suis sans voix**

**Alice : Ça me fait plaisir**

**Vous auriez pas du, tous ces cadeaux coûtent très cher**

**Edward : Elle recommence !**

**Emmett : Ça nous fait plaisir, sérieusement**

**Merci beaucoup Alice (la serrant dans mes bras)**

**Rosalie : L'avant dernier, c'est de moi...vu que t'avais la version précédente, je n'ai fait que t'acheter le nouveau**

Je pris l'avant dernière boite, et l'ouvris.

**L'I Phone 4, je rêvais de l'avoir, ce portable est un bijou ! Merci ma Rosie**

**Edward : Et enfin à moi !**

**Ah, vite !**

De tous les cadeaux, c'est celui que j'attendais le plus !

Il s'agissait d'un petit paquet.

**Emmett : J'espère que c'est pas une tasse à café, avec écrit ton nom, parce que sinon tu t'es pas foulé**

**Edward : Très drôle grand frère !**

J'ouvris le paquet, et découvris deux bracelet tressé noirs.

**Emmett : Génial, il lui a acheté des bracelet en toc**

**Ils sont magnifiques**

Sur les deux, il y avait un coeur dans ce qu'il semblait être du cristal

**Me dis pas que c'est du cristal !**

**Edward : Je te le dis pas alors**

Emmett siffla.

**T'es vraiment idiot, ça coûte hyper cher ces trucs**

**Edward : Fais pas chier Swan...dans le cristal, il y un minuscule papyrus avec mon nom inscrit et une de mes mèches de cheveux, vice versa pour le mien, le gars m'a dit que ça ferait durer notre amour**

Je ne pus retenir une larme, quand il me décrivit le bijou. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres, lui donnant un baiser dans lequel je mettais tout l'amour que j'éprouvais à son égard. Le seul bijou ici, c'était lui !

Il attacha le mien, et j'attachais le sien.

**Emmett : Pourquoi on a pas eu le même bisou ?**

**Rosalie : Fais semblant que je sois pas là ! (lui frappant le torse)**

**Je sais pas quoi te dire à part merci, je le porterais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle**

**Jasper : Sauf si tu rencontres ton beau marin, et là « Adieu Edward »**

**Mon amour est plus beau que lui !**

**Rosalie : On a un dernier cadeau pour toi**

**Là vous abusez !**

**Rosalie : Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu le verras...je vais aller le chercher (quittant le salon)**

**Pourquoi il est pas avec tous les autres ?**

**Edward : Tu verras**

Et là, Rosie arriva main dans la main avec mon meilleur ami.

Je fus bouche bée. Je me levais rapidement, pour aller lui sauter dessus.

**James ! **

**James : Coucou ma puce**

Il me porta et me fit tourner dans la pièce.

**T'es venu de New York ?**

**James : Rien que pour toi !**

Je le serrais dans mes bras, heureuse qu'il soit là.

**Tu m'as manqué !**

**James : Je sais, désolé de pas avoir été là quand t'es passé à New-York, j'étais occupé**

**Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là maintenant !**

**James : D'habitude, je t'envoies un cadeau par la poste, je me suis dit que cette fois, je pourrais bien te le donner en personne**

**Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir !**

**James : Tu me présentes, parce que je ne connais que Rosie et ton homme**

**Ouais, bien sûr !**

Je lui prit la main pour rejoindre les autres.

**Les gars, voici James, mon meilleur ami, on s'est connu en centre de redressement, et depuis on essaie de se voir le plus possible...James, je te présente, Alice, la sœur jumelle d'Edward, son copain Jasper**

**James : Le copain d'Edward, ou son copain à elle ?**

Tout le monde ria, sauf moi.

**Commence pas !**

**James : Faut avouer que t'es pas très claire !**

**Son copain à elle, idiot ! Ensuite, Emmett le grand frère d'Edward, et le copain de Rosalie, qui est la grande sœur de Jasper**

**James : Désolé, mais c'est un grand bordel ce truc**

**C'est toi qui comprend pas !**

**James : Et qui est cette magnifique brune ? (montrant du regard Angela)**

**Angela, la seule célibataire de notre groupe**

**Angela : On dirait que tu me vends sur un marché**

**Je voulais juste faire remarquer que tu es célibataire, ce genre d'infos est très important**

**James : Très important !...J'ai failli oublier, voilà ton cadeau**

Il me donna un paquet léger. Je l'ouvris...je retenais mes larmes en voyant un cadre avec un écran où des photos de nous deux défilaient...une photo de nous deux à la plage, alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur mon nez, me fit sourire

**T'as..t'as (émue)**

**James : Je les ai retrouvé dans mes affaires**

Je serrais contre moi mon meilleur ami.

**Rosalie : Maintenant que tu as ouvert tout tes cadeaux, passons à la fête**

**Edward : Je l'emmène se changer**

Edward me prit la main, pour que nous montions à l'étage, dans sa chambre.

**Dois je te rappeler que c'est toi qui a choisi ces vêtements**

**Edward : Vaux mieux être dénudé dans ce genre de soirée**

**Tu me fais peur là**

**Edward : Mets ton plus beau maillot de bain**

Toujours perdue, j'étalais tous mes bikinis sur le grand lit d'Edward, pour en choisir un. Je finis par prendre mon bikini vert clair, orné de chaîné noir, il avait des allures un peu rock.

J'enfilais mon maillot de bain, m'arrêtait quand je vis Edward mettre son short, dos à moi, les yeux grands ouverts, je clignais plusieurs fois, surprise par ce que je voyais.

**Bébé, t'as un truc tatoué sur tout le dos**

Edward se retourna, sourire aux lèvres.

**Edward : Je sais**

**Tu m'expliques ?**

**Edward : Mon vrai cadeau n'est pas le bracelet**

Plus que surprise, je postais mes mains devant ma bouche, pour étouffer un cri.

**T'as...t'as...t'as (béguéllant)**

**Edward : Je crois que tu bugges là **

**T'as tatoué ton dos, mais t'es malade, tu sais que ça s'enlève pas ce genre de truc ! (donnant une claque à son épaule)**

**Edward : Aie ! T'es pas heureuse ?**

**Si, bien au contraire, c'est juste que je sais comme un tatouage peut faire souffrir**

**Edward : C'est sûr, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi douloureux, mais je regrette pas**

Je le fis tourner pour lire le texte

_**« Ode à mon amour**_

_**J'oublie comment je m'appelle, quand ta bouche me souffle un je t'aim**__**e**_

_**Mes sentiments : un amour, une passion, une obsession, une folie**_

_**T'es dans mon sang, une drogue**_

_**Une dose d'ecstasy qui me fait planer, vibrer, **_

_**Mais qui me donne des frissons et des cauchemars quand t'es pas à mes côtés**_

_**J'ai la plus belle des roses dans mon lit, dans ma main**_

_**T'as foutu un grand bordel dans ma vie**_

_**J'aurais jamais cru qu'un si petit bout de femme pouvait faire autant de désordre**_

_**Et au final ce désordre ne m'a apporté qu'équilibre**_

_**J'ai découvert ce qu'était le bonheur quand je pensais l'avoir à travers mes déboires**_

_**Tes sourires, tes rires et tes fou rires sont les battements de mon coeur**_

_**Tes lèvres sur les miennes ne sont qu'un délice que je découvre encore et encore**_

_**Ton corps entre mes mains me rappellent à quel point j'ai de la chance que tu m'appartiennes**_

_**Et ton regard dans le mien, n'est qu'une manipulation pour me faire oublier les autres, et me faire ressentir l'impression que nous sommes que deux**_

_**Tu n'es pas la femme, ni l'amour de ma vie, t'es mon existence , je ne vivais que pour te rencontrais, t'aimais, et m'éteindre à tes côtés**_

_**Je t'aime Isabella Swan »**_

Je dois faire un rêve, c'est pas possible autrement !

**T'es conscient qu'il y a mon nom tatoué sur ton dos**

**Edward : C'est moi qui en ai fait la demande, au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant (se moquant de moi)**

**T'es fou ! C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'ait offert depuis que je suis née...t'as un poème sur ton dos**

**Edward : Et j'en suis l'auteur**

**Je sais pas quoi dire, c'est inattendu, et Woawww !**

**Edward : Heureux que ça te plaise**

**Ça me plait pas, ça me donne juste envie de pleurer tellement c'est beau, j'arrive pas à en trouver les mots !**

Je me remis face à lui. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres, avides de le vouloir à moi, et de le remercier.

**Edward : Je voulais juste te montrer ce que tu représentes pour moi**

**Je pourrais jamais te donner le quart de ce que tu me donnes**

**Edward : Savoir que c'est à moi que tu accordes tout ton temps, me comble déjà**

**Je t'aime vraiment, c'est...c'est, je sais pas, j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'exprimer ce soir !**

**Edward : On doit descendre, une surprise t'y attend**

**T'es la plus grosse rencontre de ma vie, je sais pas si je mérite que vous me gâtiez autant**

**Edward : Tu m'as changé, tu as fait de moi le mec le plus heureux à la seconde où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, alors tu mérites tous les trésors du monde**

**Le seul que je veux, c'est toi**

**Edward : Je suis tout à toi, et pendant un moment !**

J'embrassais mon trésor. Je rêvais, forcément je rêvais, je ne pouvais pas sortir avec le fameux chevalier blanc que toutes les filles voulaient...Chuttt, qu'on ne dise rien à Blanche Neige, Cendrillon, et toutes les autres princesses, le chevalier qui les as quitté, est avec moi...si elles le savaient, elles me tueraient !

**Edward : On y va ?**

**Je dois aussi te montrer quelque chose avant**

**PDV Edward**

Doucement elle retira les 2 pansements qui couvraient ses hanches...OH MON DIEU !

_**« Il était une fois, une fille très triste **_

_**Qui ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour,**_

_**Jusqu'au jour, où elle voit cet adonis, **_

_**Et en tombe follement amoureuse, **_

_**Un soir, ce garçon la regarde et lui dit, **_

_**Je t'offrirais une autre vie**_

_**Il était une fois, une fille qui était heureuse de vivre, **_

_**Auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait, **_

_**Cet homme c'est EDWARD CULLEN, **_

_**Son coeur, son sang, sa vie, son âme »**_

Elle avait mon nom sur sa peau, j'avais toujours envié les prénoms qui étaient sur son dos, rêvant un jour de m'inscrire dans son sang.

**Bella : C'était ça mon séjour à Phœnix**

**PDV Bella**

Sur un coup de tête le lundi de cette semaine, j'étais partie pour Phœnix, voir Johan, mon tatoueur, pour qu'il inscrive ce poème sur ma peau, ça avait durer toute la journée, j'y étais retournée le jeudi pour quelques retouches...J'avais prétexté que ma mère voulait à tout prix me voir, pour renouveler ses vœux de mariage, le lundi, retour devant le maire, et jeudi, une fête sur la plage.

**J'avais envie de te faire une surprise, si je fêtes mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi, j'avais envie de t'offrir ce cadeau...sans savoir que tu avais fait la même chose pour moi (souriant en pointant mon dos)**

**Edward : Je sais pas quoi dire, tu as tatoué mon nom (encore sous le choc)**

**Tout le monde saura que je n'appartiens qu'à toi**

Il se jeta sur mes lèvres.

**Bella : Bon, je veux savoir pourquoi je porte un bikini, tu m'emmènes**

**On y va**

A nouveau il prit ma main, et nous descendîmes, pour rejoindre la piscine.

Il me banda les yeux de ses mains, et nous fit entrer.

**Edward : T'es prête pour une longue soirée ?**

**Toujours**

Se postant derrière moi, il baissa ses mains, et ce que je vis fus surréaliste...Toute la piscine était recouverte de mousse, il y a avait une énorme fontaine de ce qui semblait être du champagne, et une autre de chocolat, oh et un toboggan gigantesque formant une spirale !

Je vis tout mes amis sortirent. Jacob, Paul, Embry, et Quil, mes amis de la réserve, presque la totalité du lycée était là, Mike, Ben...

**Edward : On a invité les autres, pour qu'ils te jalousent, et que l'anniversaire de Lauren n'est l'air de rien face au tien (chuchotant à mon oreille)**

Je me retournais pour embrasser mon amoureux.

**Tout le monde : BON ANNIVERSAIRE !**

C'était hallucinant, tout le monde était en maillot de bain !

Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent avec mon gâteau, j'éclatais de rire en voyant qu'il avait la forme et l'image du marin dont on salivait le corps, il y a une demie heure.

**Emmett : Tu l'auras eu ton beau marin**

**Je sais pas quoi dire**

Puis toute la piscine se mit à chanter « Happy Birthday », c'était hallucinant !

**Edward : Fais un vœux**

Voyons voir : L'amour ? Je l'ai...Les amis ? Je les ais aussi...La réussite ? Je réaliserais mon rêve de musicienne l'année prochaine...voyons voir, y a bien quelque chose qui me manque ? Ah je sais !

« Que tout ceux qui m'entourent aujourd'hui, le soit pour la vie »

Je soufflais mes 19bougies, large sourire sur les lèvres !

**Jasper : QUE LA FETE COMMENCE !** (criant à toute la piscine)

Tout le monde cria, avant de sauter dans la mousse de la piscine.

Je saluais Jacob, Edward derrière moi.

**Jacob : Faut avouer que vous savez faire une fête (s'adressant à Edward)**

**Edward : Merci Jake**

Il me prit dans ses bras, me soulevant à quelques mètres du sol.

**Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, la dernière fois j'étais pas très en forme**

**Jacob : Comme tu dis, je suis content d'être ici, un peu d'ambiance à Forks, c'est rare**

**Paul : Bon, tu nous la laisses un peu (bousculant son ami)**

**Paul, ça fait plaisir que tu sois venu aussi (l'enlaçant)**

**Paul : Une fête pareil, ce serait criminel...comment va ta jambe ?**

**Avec des calmants, j'arrive à tenir debout**

**Paul : Tu nous as fait une grosse frayeur avec Jake**

**Désolée d'avoir fait peur à ton petit coeur**

**Paul : Je te laisse, je veux prendre du champagne avant qu'il n'y en ai plus **

**Vas y**

Je saluais ensuite Embry et Quil, ils avaient énormément grandi comme les deux autres.

Edward me fit face.

**Te dire que je t'aime des centaines de fois n'y suffirait pas**

**Edward : Restes auprès de moi, jusqu'à la fin de notre vie, ça me suffira**

**Je comptais pas aller autre part**

**James : Je peux te l'enlever (s'adressant à Edward)**

**Edward : Rends là moi en un seul morceau**

**James : T'inquiètes**

**Edward : Oh avant, je dois recouvrir sa jambe, pour que l'eau ne pénètre pas**

Il recouvrit mon mollet d'une bande de cellophane par dessus mon pansement.

**Edward : Va t'amuser jeune fille**

**Angela : Edy, me ferait tu le plaisir d'être mon compagnon pour quelques minutes**

**Edward : Avec plaisir chère Angela**

**Pas de bêtises**

James me prit la main, nous courûmes pour sauter dans l'eau mousseuse.

J'étais heureuse, je venais de passer les plus belles vacances de ma vie, mon amoureux m'avait offert le plus beau des présent, mes amis étaient là...je ne pouvais rêver mieux... J'aurais voulu que mes amis décédés soient là, mon bonheur aurait été plus que complet.

Après 3heures et demie à jouer dans l'eau, tout en dansant avec la musique et en posant sous l'objectif de Rosie, Edward me rejoignit, une coupe de champagne à la main.

Nous nous isolâmes contre le mur du fond.

**Edward : Salut, je suis Edward, je t'ai remarqué depuis un moment et je me suis dit que je pouvais venir te déranger quelques secondes (parlant à mon oreille)**

**Isabella, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella, je te conseille de partir, mon homme est pas très loin, il est très jaloux (toujours le sourire aux lèvres)**

**Edward : Je peux le comprendre avec une beauté pareille**

**Salut bébé**

**Edward : Salut ma puce**

Il me plaqua contre le mur et baisa mes lèvres, jouant avec ma langue, alors que la sienne avait le goût du champagne...humm.

Je pris sa coupe, voulant y goûter.

**Edward : T'es sûre ?**

**Un seul verre, juste à cet instant, puis je n'y toucherais plus**

Je bus dans son verre...hum, exquis, délicieux, de toutes les boissons alcoolisées qui me manquaient, le champagne arrivait en premier, encore un verre...concentres toi Bella ! Je déposais le verre sur une des tables, puis prit la main de mon adonis pour nous faire plonger dans l'eau.

Nageant jusqu'au bord, j'entourais sa taille de mes jambes.

**Personne nous verra, l'eau est pleine de mousse...fais moi l'amour pour me prouver que je ne rêve pas**

Il me souria, plaquée au bord, il m'embrassa les lèvres, dansant avec ma langue, alors que ses mains se baladaient sous le bas de bikini, qu'il enleva mais qu'il garda autour de son bras. Une de mes mains quitta son cou, pour se glisser sous son short, je caressais sa verge qui se tendit dans ma main. Je ne lâchais pas ses lèvres, le goût sucré de cette petit chair me rendait folle !

**Edward : Accroche toi à mon cou, pour qu'on soit plus collé (haletant)**

Je retirais ma main, et la joignit à mon autre main, croisant les deux derrière son cou. Il prit sa queue dans sa main, et me pénétra. Je mordis son épaule, pour ne pas gémir. En moi, il posa ses mains sur mes fesses, pour leur inculquer le mouvement à faire...la soirée mousse était vraiment une bonne idée !

**Edward : Hum ! (à mon oreille)**

Il faisait aller et venir mon bassin contre lui, ma bouche toujours mordant son épaule, laissant échapper de petits cris rauque, étouffé par la musique.

La piscine avait beau être bondé de monde, il n'y avait que lui et moi, comme à chaque fois que j'étais avec lui.

Je sais que je suis hyper chiante à le répéter, mais j'aurais jamais cru qu'un coup de foudre, deviendrait l'amour de ma vie ! Il m'étonnait de jour en jour, même quand je pensais que ce n'était plus possible...il ne me disait que rarement « Je t'aime », mais me le montrer tous les jours, du matin au soir !

Je fus envahi par un frisson et une dose d'extase, qui me troubla la vue, tellement c'était bon. Je me contractais autour de mon homme, avant de le marquer de ma jouissance, il se paralysa en moi, signifiant qu'il allait jouir, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes après moi.

**Hum !**

Edward souria, avant de me remettre le bas de mon bikini.

**Tes parents sont au courant de cette fête ?**

**Edward : C'est Emmett qui en a eu l'idée, ils n'ont pas été contre...y a un taxi pour ceux qui ont trop bu**

On fut interrompu par Emmett qui sauta près de nous, nous arrosant.

**Emmett : Salut les amoureux, Bella, j'ai besoin de toi pour noyer Jake et James, ils se la pètent depuis tout à l'heure**

**Je te suis...à tout à l'heure amour de ma vie**

**Edward : Emmett fais gaffe à sa jambe**

**Emmett : T'inquiètes pas**

C'est comme ça que toute la nuit, nous nous amusâmes, mort de rire, profitant d'une soirée tous ensemble. Et quelle soirée !

On finit tout de même par s'endormir sous les coups de 5heures30 du matin. Tout le monde était rentré une demie heure avant. Il ne restait plus que nous, endormit sur les matelas qui servait à se reposer après une bonne baignade.

Mais quelques heures plus tard, qui semblait être une minute après, on sursauta quand on entendit un cri strident qui résonna dans la piscine ET dans nos oreilles !

**Tous à terre, on nous attaque ! (sursautant)**

**Angela : Aie, j'ai mal à la tête**

On se leva tous, la tête dans le cul, surprit de voir Esmée devant nous.

**Esmée : Edward Anthony Cullen, me dîtes pas qu'il y a un tatouage sur votre peau !**

**Edward : Maman, je t'en supplie ne cries pas, y a toute une boite qui fait la fête dans ma tête ! (tenant sa tête)**

**Esmée : Je veux te voir tout de suite dans la cuisine !**

Elle quitta la piscine, quelque peu en bordel.

**Rosalie : J'ai envie de vomir**

**James : Je déteste les gueules de bois (se massant les tempes)**

**J'ai bu qu'un verre, et j'ai quand même la tête au fond du trou**

**Edward : J'ai besoin d'une douche**

**Angela : Que fais Em, endormi sur les escaliers de la piscine ?**

**Alice : Maman n'a même pas réussi à le réveiller**

**Rosalie : Un char n'y arriverait pas !**

Edward se leva, titubant avant de tenir droit.

**Edward : Bébé, viens (les yeux à moitié ouvert)**

**On va où ?**

**Edward : Prendre une douche**

Je pris sa main tendu, pour me lever.

Tous les autres décidèrent de faire la même chose.

Après une heure et demie, à essayer de se remettre les idées en place, avec une douche et un cachet pour la tête. Edward décida de descendre voir sa mère.

Je ne savais pas qu'Esmée était contre les tatouages, elle n'avait jamais parlé des miens, ou eu des réticences envers moi, parce que j'en avais.

**PDV Edward**

Elle va me tuer c'est sûr !

J'entrais dans la cuisine, la tête baissée, alors que ma mère préparait le déjeuner.

**Edward : Tu voulais me parler maman**

**Esmée : Tu en as mis du temps**

**Edward : Le temps que mon cerveau se remette en place**

**Esmée : Tu n'as rien à me dire ?**

**Edward : Pour le tatouage, j'imagine**

**Esmée : Oui !**

**Edward : Je suis désolé, j'ai pas pensé que ça t'énerverait, je voulais un cadeau qui marque Bella**

**Esmée : T'aurais pu lui offrir un bijou**

**Edward : Je l'ai fait, mais je voulais quelque chose de plus marquant qu'un bijou**

**Esmée : Tu auras ce truc toute ta vie**

**Edward : Je sais, comme l'amour que je ressens pour elle**

**Esmée : Pourquoi avoir besoin de te marquer la peau ?**

**Edward : Je voulais lui montrer ce qu'elle représentait pour moi...écoute maman, je suis sincèrement désolé, mais je regrette pas de l'avoir fait, j'avais besoin de le faire**

Je m'arrêtais quand je vis Bella dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**Bella : Bonjour Esmée (timidement)**

**Esmée : Bonjour Bella**

**Bella : Je tenais à vous dire, que c'est à moi que vous devriez en vouloir, c'est de ma faute si il l'a fait**

**Quoi ? Non !**

**Bella : Deux secondes bébé...c'est vrai que j'ai été ému de le voir ainsi se marquer la peau pour moi, si je l'avais su, je l'en aurais dissuader...il a du être surement être influencé par mes tatouages, ma mère n'a rien dit quand elle les a vus, j'ai pas pensé que votre réaction serait différente**

**Tu peux arrêter de dire des conneries !**

**Esmée : Edward, ne parles pas comme ça !**

**Désolé maman, mais Bella ne m'a influencé en rien, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu**

**Esmée : Je ne dénigre pas tes tatouages Bella, seulement j'ai toujours trouvé que le message d'un tatouage n'était pas éternel, alors que l'encre sur la peau l'est**

**Bella : Ma mère dit la même chose**

**Esmée : Écoutez, je ne vous en veux pas les enfants...mais toi, je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves à te tatouer toute la peau (s'adressant à moi)**

**Oui maman**

**Esmée : Edward**

**Oui maman**

**Esmée : C'est très beau ce que tu as écrit **

Je souris, heureuse qu'elle trouve un avantage à ce tatouage

**Merci maman (lui embrassant la joue)**

**Esmée : Bella, le tien aussi est magnifique**

**Certaines vérités sont très belles à dire**

**Esmée : Aller vous mettre à table, j'apporte le déjeuner**

**Bella : Vous voulez que je vous aide Esmée ?**

**Esmée : Je veux bien chérie**

Bella aida ma mère à poser la table pour tout le monde. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous vers 13heures, pour déjeuner.

Puis ma mère nous quitta pour rejoindre son chantier.

**Emmett : Alors, elle a dit quoi maman ?**

**Qu'elle espère que ce message ne changera pas, parce que ce sera dur à enlever**

**PDV Bella**

**Tanya : Elle a raison, tu n'aurais pas du te tatoué, sans te viser Bella, mais j'ai toujours trouvé que les tatouages n'étaient qu'une preuve hypocrite d'un amour censé exister**

Ferme ta gueule connasse !

**James : J'ai le prénom de Bella tatoué sur mon poignet, et notre amitié sincère dure depuis 3ans**

Edward recracha très vite son verre de jus d'orange sur le visage d'Emmett, Oups.

**Emmett : Putain Edy, t'es con ou quoi ?**

**James : Je crois que j'ai dit une connerie**

**Et une belle ! (le fusillant du regard)**

**Edward : Toi aussi t'as son prénom tatoué sur toi ? (me regardant)**

**Jures moi que tu crieras pas**

**Angela : C'est parti pour un petit feu d'artifice (faisant référence aux colères de mon petit ami)**

Edward se leva, je me levais rapidement, reculant, il s'approcha dangereusement, me coinçant contre le mur.

**Edward : Où ? (encadrant mon visage de ses mains)**

**C'était y a longtemps, quand on étaient que deux**

**Edward : Où ?**

**Sur l'envers de mon oreille droite**

**Edward : Tu tatoues le nom de tous les gens que tu connais ? (visiblement énervé)**

Je retirais mon tee-shirt, sous les yeux surprit de tout le monde.

**Le premier, symbolise une famille que j'ai perdu (pointant mon dos), le deuxième (je retournais mon oreille), est le nom de mon meilleur ami, l'être qui a réussi à me faire confiance, à m'accorder son amitié, à m'aider quand j'en avais besoin...et le dernier (posant mes mains sur mes hanches), n'est que l'inscription pour montrer à l'amour de ma vie, à quel point je l'aime, ma vie ne tourne plus autour des deux autres, excuses moi James**

**James : Pas de souci**

**J'ai beau avoir 9noms sur ma peau, il n'y en a seulement un autour du quel je vis, je vis pour lui, et rien que pour lui...et ce sera le dernier**

Je fus immédiatement plaquée au mur, les lèvres de mon amoureux sur les miennes, signifiant ainsi qu'il ne m'en voulait pas.

**Tanya : Pathétique !**

Je pouffais de rire avec Angie, quand mon meilleur ami renversa son café sur le débardeur de notre ennemie.

**Tanya : Nan, mais t'es con ou quoi !**

**James : Juste un peu maladroit**

**Je peux aller prendre mon déjeuner ? (m'adressant à mon homme)**

Il prit ma main, pour reprendre nos places à table.

**Angela : Je serais capable de faire l'amour à un type, qui tatouerait mon nom sur sa peau**

James prit un feutre noir, qui était sur le meuble derrière lui, et écrivit en gros le nom d'Angela sur son avant bras. Nous éclatâmes de rire.

**James : Voilà !**

**Angela : On se connait à peine**

**James : Tout le monde m'aime, une fois qu'on me connait, demandes à Bella**

**Ah ça, je peux pas dire le contraire !**

**James : C'est quoi le programme d'aujourd'hui ?**

**Jasper : Vu qu'on a prévu de fêter l'anniversaire de Bella, tout le week-end, aujourd'hui, on a une autre surprise**

**Encore ! Me dîtes pas que vous avez encore déboursez de l'argent**

**Rosalie : Ta gueule Swan**

OK, ça veut dire oui et t'as intérêt à dire merci !

Une heure plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes à l'entrée d'un grand terrain.

**Euh, on est censé faire quoi ? Jouer à cache à cache, pas que ça me déplaise, mais j'ai passé l'âge**

**Emmett : Tais toi Swan**

Encore ! Pff...

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à un stand, où se trouvait ce qui semblait être des fusils.

**Edward : Bonjour, on a réservé toute l'après-midi au nom de Cullen**

**Homme : Cullen (cherchant dans son calepin)...euh oui, Cullen, vous êtes 9, c'est ça ?**

**Edward : Oui**

**Homme : Avec les quads, c'est ça ?**

**Edward : Oui**

**Homme : Bien, suivez moi**

Des quads et des fusils, me dîtes pas qu'on va se tirer dessus avec de la peinture...Ahhhh, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça quand j'étais plus jeune, pas que je suis jeune là, mais disons un peu plus petite...Ta gueule Bella, ta gueule !

On s'arrêta devant un grand entrepôt, où était stocké des centaines de quads.

**Homme : Jim, sort 9 quads avec les protection**

Le Jim exécuta les ordres.

**Homme : Protégez vous bien, ne sortez pas du terrain, et que le meilleur gagne**

Il nous quitta, après que Jim nous ai donné le matériel.

Et là tout le groupe se retourna vers moi.

**Emmett : Swan, voilà ton deuxième cadeau, une journée à faire du paintball **

**Alice : Bella, t'es pas contente ?**

**Ah, je peux parler maintenant, parce que depuis tout à l'heure on me rembarre dès que je dis quelque chose**

**Edward : Bébé, s'il te plait**

Je sautais de joie sur place, heureuse !

**Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je rêve de faire ça depuis que je suis toute petite ! Du paintball, sur 4roues, c'est magnifique !**

**Jasper : Par contre on avait prévu ce cadeau, avant ce qui est arrivé à ta jambe**

**James : D'ailleurs qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec ta jambe ?**

**Edward : Cette idiote a voulu jouer les malignes avec sa moto, et a prit un mauvais virage**

**L'idiote elle t'emmerde ! (vexée)**

**Edward : Et moi je te baise !**

Je voulus le gifler, mais il retena ma main avant qu'elle n'atteigne son visage.

**Edward : Essaie pour voir de me gifler, et je te fais bouffer le sable du parc !**

Je défis ma main de sa poigne.

**Va te faire enculer connard !**

**Edward : La seule personne qui va se faire enculer ici, c'est toi**

Je voulus à nouveau le frapper, mais cette fois c'est Emmett qui s'interposa entre nous.

**Emmett : Bon, vous avez fini, c'est drôle d'habitude de vous voir vous battre, mais là, c'est pas la journée...Bella, calmes toi, c'est ton anniversaire**

**C'est ce con qui me saoule, combien de temps tu vas encore me reprocher d'avoir voulu m'amuser un peu !**

**Edward : T'amuser un peu ! (visiblement choqué par mes mots) Tu boites parce que tu n'as pas prit la peine de faire attention, et tu appelles ça t'amuser ! Excuses moi, on a pas la même vision de l'amusement !**

**Rosalie : OH ! (criant un bon coup) Calmez vous ! Vous voyez pas qu'on est là comme des cons à vous regarder vous chamailler **

**C'est bon, je me calme..mais toi, t'as intérêt à fermer ta gueule !**

**Edward : Je la fermerais quand j'en aurais envie**

**James : Bon Swan t'abuses là !**

**Alice : Et toi aussi Edy !**

Je finis par me taire, afin que nous puissions chacun nous habiller.

**Angela : On fait comment, 2 équipes**

**Non, je préfère chacun pour soit, c'est plus fun**

**Rosalie : En couple, c'est bien aussi**

**Surtout pas, je suis célib aujourd'hui ! (fusillant du regard Edward)**

**Edward : Fais gaffe à ton cul Swan !**

**Jasper : Bon début de journée, y a pas à dire ! (ironiquement)**

On monta sur nos quads, puis nous nous éloignions chacun des autres, partant chacun dans une direction opposé.

Ah le quad ! Pas aussi kiffant que ma moto, mais ça à des avantages ! Cherchant mes concurrents, je souriais en voyant Edward, retirant mon casque, je me levais, visais, et lui tirais en plein coeur, sa combinaison noire fut marqué par une énorme tâche jaune...après avoir comprit qu'il était touché, il souleva son casque à son tour, et me vit, la main lui faisant signe que c'était moi...Ne m'insultes jamais mon coco ! Je suis très rancunière !

Je remis mon casque, et redémarrer mon engin pour ma prochaine cible, qui fut James...j'avais décidé d'éliminer tous les garçons d'abord, une histoire de fierté, c'est tout.

Après les garçons, ce fut Alice que je pris en chasse, coriace la petite !

Au final, il ne restait plus que moi et Angela. Je pus la voir de l'autre côté du terrain, à pleine vitesse, je le traversais...Sauf, que encore une fois, je fus envoyer en l'air, devant, après que mon quad ne trouve le chemin d'un fossé, quelle connerie ce truc !

Je tombais quelques mètres devant, sur le dos. Angela arriva, sourire aux lèvres, elle me tira dessus, faisant d'elle la gagnante.

Apparemment tout le monde m'avait vu tombé, parce que je fus très vite entouré par le groupe.

Le dos en compote, je pense, je ne pus me relever.

**Edward : Bébé, ça va ? (paniqué)**

**Me touches surtout pas !**

**Alice : T'arrive à te lever ?**

**Je crois**

**Emmett : T'es vraiment une catastrophe ambulante ! (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Rosalie : Em, c'est pas le moment !**

Je bougeais d'abord mes jambes, histoire de les remettre en place, James voulu m'aider, mais je refusais.

**Putain** !

J'essayais tant bien que mal de soulever mon dos, mais je mettais fait très mal apparemment !

**Angela : Belly ta colonne est peut être cassée**

**C'est pas le cas ! **

Je finis par me relever, mais c'est ma tête qui tourna, me faisant tituber, et tomber dans les bras de James.

**James : Bella, fais pas la forte, dis nous si t'as pas mal quelque part ?**

**Je vais bien, j'ai juste prit un sacré coup (légèrement assommée)**

**Edward : Putain, c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi faut toujours que tu te crois solide !**

Arghhh ! Je hais ce type ! Je me détachais des bras de mon ami, pour marcher.

**Angie, t'as triché, j'étais à terre, c'est pas du jeu !**

**Angela : Tu rigoles, j'allais te toucher avant même que tu tombes, je suis la gagnante**

**Menteuse, je t'avais dans mon viseur**

**Angela : En attendant c'est ma tenue qui est clean, pas la tienne...mauvaise perdante ! (tirant sa langue)**

**Tricheuse !**

**Angela : Mauvaise perdante, d'ailleurs tu permets, faut que j'aille chercher ma coupe de championne (sourire aux lèvres pour me narguer)**

**Ta coupe de tricheuse ouais !**

Nous suivîmes Angela, qui partait devant. Jasper et Emmett à mes côtés, au cas où je tomberais à nouveau, ce qui me stressa, alors je courus pour arriver jusqu'à mon amie.

**Au fait Em, évites de te cacher derrière une branche, quand tu es plus large qu'elle**

**Emmett : T'aurais pu me laisser une chance**

**Tanya : On rentre je suis crevée !**

Tiens, on l'avaient pas entendu depuis longtemps elle !

**En tout cas, merci les gars, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir**

**Jasper : Pas de quoi ma belle (déposant un baiser sur mon front)**

On rentra à la villa, dans ma main, un petit trophée, précisant que je n'étais que seconde ! Celle d'Angie plus grande, me rendit jalouse.

**Angela : Je vais la mettre sur ma cheminée**

**Frimeuse !**

**Angela : Oh choupette, seconde c'est pas si terrible, ça veut juste dire que tu as failli gagner, mais que tu n'as pas pu (elle ria à se remarque)**

**Très drôle !**

Nous arrivâmes à la villa, où Esmée avait préparé le dîner.

**Esmée : Alors comment c'était ?**

**Emmett : Bella est énervée parce que c'est Angie qui a gagné (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Merci Em de remuer le couteau dans la plaie**

**James : Oh ma puce, c'est pas si grave**

Edward était toujours sur les nerfs, il monta dans sa chambre sans un mot.

**Esmée : Qu'est ce qui l'a ?**

**Rosalie : Les deux amoureux transis se sont encore disputés**

**Esmée : Allez prendre une douche, pour que nous puissions passer à table**

Nous montions tous, Angela et James se douchèrent dans la seconde chambre d'ami, quand je dis que c'est un palace cette maison, je mens pas !

Mon amoureux se déshabillait, le visage fermé. Des excuses s'imposent, même si c'est pas moi qui aie commencé !

Je me glissais sous la douche avec lui.

**Tu boudes toujours ?**

Non ça se voit, il est mort de rire là !

**Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, c'est juste que j'ai pas aimé la façon dont tu as raconté mon accident à James**

Il ne répondit pas.

**J'ai pas à m'excuser de t'avoir insulter, parce que tu l'as fait avant moi, et puis, j'en ai marre, si j'aime me faire mal ça me regarde !**

Je déteste de dire que j'ai tort quand c'est pas le cas !

**Edward : T'es sérieuse là ? (élevant la voix)**

**Ah, t'as retrouvé ta langue !**

**Edward : C'est quoi que tu veux, ne plus marcher sur tes deux pieds ! Parce que si tu continues, tu vas finir sur 4roues !**

**Tu crois que je le fais exprès, c'est pas de ma faute, et puis je vais bien ! **

**Edward : Jusqu'à ce qu'à ta prochaine chute !**

**Que veux tu de plus, je n'ai plus de moto, je ne risque plus d'avoir d'accident !**

**Edward : Me dis pas que tu regrettes que ton père est vendu ta moto ?**

Bien sûr que si ! Je baissais les yeux, il comprit. Il sortit de la douche, encore plus énervé.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, tout le monde était en bas.

Edward et moi, la tête vissée sur nos assiettes.

**Rosalie : Je vois que ça c'est arrangé**

**Angela : On dirait même que c'est pire**

**Jasper : On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?**

**Alice : Bella ?**

**Il se passe rien**

**Emmett : Edy, tu vas pas rester muet pendant toute la soirée ?**

**Edward : J'ai rien à dire (le ton glacial)**

**Pour une fois ! (chuchotant)**

**Edward : Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ! (levant la tête)**

**Rien**

**Edward : Mais vas y, répètes un peu pour voir**

**Je disais que pour une fois que tu n'as rien à dire, toi qui a pourtant l'habitude de dire tout ce que tu pense (relevant le regard)**

**Edward : J'avais oublié que tu étais la reine des silences, toujours à ne rien dire !**

**James : OK, d'accord...c'est animé chez vous !**

**Alice : C'est fréquent avec eux**

**Je t'emmerde Cullen, tu commences à me saouler !**

**Edward : Parce que j'ai le malheur de te dire ce que je pense !**

**Va te faire foutre !**

**Edward : Pas avant que tu le fasses !**

Je me levais et lui balançais mon verre d'eau à la figure, ce qui le fit lever, il contourna la table, et emprisonna mon visage dans sa main gauche.

**Mais vas y je t'en prie, frappes moi (le provoquant)**

**Edward : Me provoques pas Swan, ça va mal finir !**

**Vas y je t'ai dit ! J'attends que ça !**

**Edward : Argh ! Cette nana va me tuer**

Il lâcha mon visage et monta en haut.

**James : Ils se tatouent leur nom la veille, et s'arrachent la gueule le lendemain**

**James, ta gueule !**

**James : OK**

Je montais.

**PDV James**

Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi caractérielle, même avec moi elle était comme ça.

Bella avait beau être une fille en or, vivre avec elle, pouvait être parfois difficile.

**C'est pas dangereux de les laisser tout seuls ?**

**Rosalie : Dans 2 minutes, tu vas entendre des cris, dans 10 des coups, et puis dans 30, ils redescendront fou amoureux**

**Alice : Ils passent leurs journée à se disputer, c'est parfois dur à les suivre, mais on y arrive **

**James : L'amour fou hein !**

**Jasper : Exactement**

**PDV Bella**

Monsieur passait ses nerfs sur la télécommande de la télé. Je pris mon sac pour mettre mes affaires dedans.

**Edward : On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?**

**Je rentre chez moi**

**Edward : Vive la fuite, ça va être marrant quand on vivra ensemble, tu comptes faire 4heures de vol à chaque fois qu'on se dispute pour rejoindre ton père**

**Je t'emmerde !**

**Edward : Pas la peine de faire ton sac, tu resteras là **

**Voyez vous ça, voilà que cet idiot de Cullen décide de ce que je dois faire !**

Il se releva, et jeta mon sac de l'autre côté de la pièce.

**OH ! Fais gaffe Cullen, je suis pas ta copine !**

**Edward : Le fait que je te baise toutes les nuits, fait de toi ma copine !**

Je le giflais, marquant sa peau d'une trace rouge. Il me jeta sur le lit, me chevaucha, alors que j'essayais de me débattre, lui donnant des coups sur le torse, et le visage. Ce con finit par emprisonner mes poignets dans sa main gauche.

**LACHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! (hurlant)**

**Edward : Quand tu te calmeras !**

**ARGHHH ! TU ME SAOULES !**

J'essayais tant bien que mal de me défaire de sa main, mais il était beaucoup trop fort. Sois rusée Bella...je fis semblant de me calmer.

**Edward : T'es calmée ?**

**Oui**

Il relâcha mes mains, et je choisis ce moment, pour le pousser sur le côté, et me défaire de son poids.

**Connard** !

Mais il se releva très vite, ne me laissant pas le temps d'atteindre la porte pour sortir.

A nouveau entre ses mains, il me plaqua contre le mur.

**BARRES TOI !** **ME TOUCHES PAS !**

Cet idiot me jeta encore sur le lit, et me chevaucha, il prit mon foulard qui était sur la table de chevet, et m'attacha les mains aux barreaux du lit.

**Edward : T'es coriace ! (essoufflé)**

**DETACHES MOI !**

Edward : Quand ton taux de nervosité redescendra !

Arrrghhhh !

**Edward : Et je connais un bon moyen pour ça !**

**Tu me touches, je cries**

**Edward : Aboyer c'est pas ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure **

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais je le mordis, ce qui lui fit saigner la lèvre inférieure.

**Edward : Putain t'es folle ou quoi ! (touchant sa lèvre)**

**En plus d'aboyer, je mords !**

**Edward : On va utiliser les grands moyens **

Il souleva mon débardeur, et dégrafa mon bandeau, qu'il jeta. Puis doucement, il déposa des baisers sur ma poitrine, qui se souleva au contact de ses lèvres...Ne surtout pas montrer qu'il te fait du bien !...Ses baisers furent remplacer par sa bouche qui tétait mes seins...hum, ses caresses était un pêché, il fut difficile de contrôler mon rythme cardiaque, ses mains se baladaient sur mes jambes nues par mon short, il le déboutonna et le retira avec mon shorty pour le jeter derrière lui.

J'étais foutue, c'était certain !

**Embrasses moi s'il te plait**

Déposons les armes, ça ne sert à rien de s'entêter.

Il releva la tête, sourire aux lèvres, puis m'embrassa, je léchais le sang qui avait coulé de sa morsure, lui montrant que j'étais désolée.

Mon amoureux finit par me faire l'amour après m'avoir détaché.

Dix minutes après, il se posa lourdement à côté de moi, essoufflé.

Je me tournais sur le côté, pour le regarder.

**Je suis désolée d'être aussi violente**

**Edward : Ça m'excite les nanas qui se laissent pas faire **

**Je sais que ma moto est dangereuse, mais je l'aimais, j'aimais la sensation qu'elle me procurait...je ne dis pas que je vais en racheter une, c'est juste que comprends que je ne saute pas de joie de ne plus l'avoir**

**Edward : Je suis désolé de t'avoir insulté, parfois ton entêtement me met à bout de nerfs**

**On va prendre une douche**

Nous descendions une dizaines de minutes plus tard, alors que les autres jouaient aux jeux vidéos dans le salon.

**Bonsoir amis du soir**

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sans que Edward et moi nous comprenions.

**Rosalie : Qu'est ce que je disais, on les connait par coeur**

**De quoi vous parlez ?**

**Rosalie : James était inquiet pour toi, alors je lui ai expliqué**

**Alice : D'abord des cris**

**Jasper : Ensuite des coups**

**Angela : Puis un silence, qui veut dire que vous êtes entre de faire l'amour**

**Emmett : Et une douche pour enlever la sueur de vos ébats**

**Rosalie : La routine quoi**

**Très drôle !**

Alice se leva et s'approcha de son frère, pour toucher sa lèvre, il grimaça quand elle le fit, mon amie me regarda.

**Quoi ? J'étais énervée, j'ai pas fait exprès**

**Emmett : Oh la coquine, elle l'a mordu !**

La lèvre de mon amoureux était rouge et enflée.

**Edward : Je vais aller me soigner dans les affaires de papa**

**Bon un « Need for speed », ça dit quelqu'un ?**

**Emmett/James/Jasper : Moi (levant rapidement la main)**

**Ouh, à quatre, encore mieux, on accompagne ça avec de la tune ?**

**Jasper : 50$, qui suit ?**

**James : Moi**

**Idem**

**Emmett : Aussi**

**Alice : Ouais ben nous on va dans le jacuzzi**

Les filles nous quittèrent, alors que je prenais ma manette pour commencer le jeu.

Edward nous rejoignit quelques minutes après.

**Pause (mettant le jeu sur pause)**

**James : Pourquoi ? J'étais à fond dedans là !**

**Deux secondes**

J'enjambais la table basse, pour rejoindre mon amoureux.

Je l'embrassais mais il grimaça.

**Je suis désolée, ça fait mal**

**Emmett : Swan, on a pas le temps pour les papouilles**

**Edward : Où sont les filles ?**

**Dans le jacuzzi**

**Jasper : Un « Need for Speed » à 5, ça te dit, la mise est de 50$**

**Edward : Partant**

Après plusieurs manches, c'est James qui finit par gagner.

**James : 200$ en deux heures**

**On dirait une pute**

**James : Vous jouez souvent pour de l'argent ? **

**Jasper : Tout le temps, Bella n'accepte jamais de jouer pour le plaisir**

**James : Oh j'y crois pas, tu recommences**

**Edward : Quoi ? (curieux)**

**James : En centre, elle monnayait tout, elle fumait beaucoup, et revendait les paquets que je lui passais**

**Mais je partageais la tune**

**Jasper : Les filles ne sont pas séparées des gars dans ce genre d'endroit ?**

**James : Si, mais pas en cours de sport, du coup on se voyaient deux heures tous les jours, et puis le soir**

**Les rois de l'évasion**

James : Sa chambre était au premier, alors elle passait à travers la fenêtre, sauter les 5mètres de hauteur, et on se retrouvaient dans le parc derrière le centre, les surveillants étaient toujours occupés la nuit

**Edward : Pour faire quoi ?**

**James : Ça dépend, fumer des joints, rêver de ce qu'on ferait quand on sortirait**

**Je me souviens qu'on avait dit qu'on ouvrirait une maison close**

**James : Je ramènerai les filles, et toi tu les mattes**

**Emmett : Vous êtes sérieux ?**

**Oui mon capitaine !**

**Jasper : Qu'est ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?**

**L'argent**

**James : Toujours l'argent**

**Edward : Vous êtes sortit en même temps ?**

**A une semaine d'intervalle, d'abord lui, puis moi**

**James : Je suis venu la chercher**

**On avait fait quoi en premier déjà ?**

**James : Une sortie en boite**

**Ah ouais, je m'en souviens, on s'est fait vite dégagés**

**James : A cause de toi en plus**

**Jasper : Elle a fait quoi ?**

**James : Vu qu'elle était surveillée pour son alcoolisme, on a fumé avant de partir à la boite, histoire d'être détendu**

**Trop détendu (précisant)**

**James : Elle a insulté une des danseuses parce qu'elle avait un physique**

**Beurk, elle avait les poils qui dépassait du pubis, et de la cellulite (une grimace de dégoût sur la bouche en y repensant)**

**Emmett : Argh, dégueulasse ! (aussi dégoûté que moi)**

**James : Alors elle lui a montré c'était quoi une vraie nana, elle s'est déshabillée, et a dansé, une fille aussi bien foutue et tatouée, ça réveille n'importe quel mec, et aussi la jalousie de la fille**

Je fus gênée qu'il me décrive ainsi devant Edward.

**Cette pétasse m'a sauté dessus, 50kg contre 90, et mon jumeau m'a défendu (faisant référence à James)**

**James : J'ai du la porter, le videur nous a dégagé**

**Emmett : Qu'est ce qui vous a séparé ?**

**On avait 16ans, ma mère m'a obligé à me scolariser, et James avait besoin de bouger, donc on a fait notre route, toujours en gardant le contact**

**James : Les deux délinquants ont changé**

**Jasper : Vous regrettez pas votre vie d'avant, les fêtes, et tout ?**

**Surtout pas, on est mieux comme ça**

**James : Largement mieux**

Le regard dans celui de l'autre, on se tut, je détournais le regard pour ne pas provoquer la curiosité de mes amis.

**Euh, on va rejoindre les filles**

**James : J'ai vu ta copine Angie en bikini, j'ai la queue dans tous ces états (se caressant le torse)**

**Je t'arrête tout de suite, elle est vierge, donc tu ne la toucheras pas**

**James : Qui sait, je pourrais être sa première fois**

**Déconnes pas avec elle, s'il te plait**

**James : T'inquiètes pas, je comptes pas la toucher, je veux juste faire connaissance**

Alors que je voulus suivre les garçons, Edward me retena le poignet.

**Edward : C'était quoi ce regard ?**

**De quoi tu parles ? (faisant l'innocente)**

**Edward : Avec James**

**Rien, tu te fais des idées**

**Edward : Votre regard avait l'air triste, dis moi**

**C'est rien**

**Edward : Je pensais qu'on se faisaient assez confiance pour se dire tout**

**Certains secret mérite de ne pas être ouvert**

**Edward : Je déteste que tu fasses ça**

**Faire quoi ?**

**Edward : Ne pas dire ce que tu as sur le coeur**

**Toxico**

**Edward : Quoi ?**

**Je ne fumais pas que des joints, je sniffais aussi de la poudre**

Mon amoureux fut surprit par ma déclaration, il lâcha mon poignet, je partis, déçue par sa réaction, même si je pouvais comprendre qu'il soit dégoûté par mes déboires.

Je rejoignis les autres, mais James m'interpella avant que je ne puisse entrer dans la piscine.

**Tu m'as fait peur idiot**

**James : Ça va ?**

**Ouais, pourquoi ?**

**James : J'aurais peut être pas du raconter tout ça**

**C'est rien**

**James : Je suis fière de ce que t'es devenue**

**Pas autant que je le suis de toi**

**James : Angie m'a raconté pour son ex et la pute qui vit ici**

**Tanya ?**

**James : Oui, je me suis dit qu'une petite vengeance**

**C'est pas à Tanya qu'on doit faire une crasse, c'est l'autre con, après tout, il ne lui a pas dit qu'il était casé**

**James : J'ai déjà prévu ça, j'ai conseillé ta copine, mais j'ai vu que cette pute ne te portait pas dans son coeur, on pourrait s'amuser un peu**

**Genre ?**

**James : J'ai vu qu'elle affectionnait beaucoup sa chevelure**

**Hum**

**James : Une teinture verte dans son shampoing, histoire de rire**

**T'es un génie**

**James : Où est sa chambre ?**

**A côté de celle où tu as dormis**

**James : Occupes là, si elle arrive **

**Comptes sur moi**

Je rejoignais le reste du groupe, James partit dans la direction opposée, Edward y comprit qui ne m'adressa pas un regard.

Ce qu'Angie remarqua.

**Angela : C'est quoi cette fois ?**

**Tu te souviens, je t'ai raconté un soir que je me shuttais**

**Angela : Ouais**

**Edy viens de l'apprendre**

**Angela : Et comment il l'a prit ?**

**Je sais pas, il me regarde à peine**

**Angela : Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas lui dire**

**James a raconté nos années de débauche, et on s'est regardés, Eddy a vu un truc louche et a voulu savoir, pour éviter une énième crise sur mon silence, je lui ai dit**

**Angela : Ce qui compte c'est que t'es changée**

**Pour moi, ça compte...pour lui (visant mon amoureux des yeux), je sais pas**

**Angela : T'inquiètes pas, il reviendra...refais voir tes tatouages, ils sont magnifiques**

Je soulevais mon tee-shirt, riant quand Angie toucha mon dos.

**Ça fait pas un peu trop ou la nana vulgaire ?**

**Angela : Tu rigoles, ils sont trop beaux**

Plus tard, dans la nuit, Edward et moi étions allongés dans son lit, stressée par son silence, je fis semblant de dormir.

**Edward : Je supporte pas que tu aies des secrets pour moi**

Je rouvris les yeux.

**J'ai honte de ce que j'étais, comprends que je ne veuille pas te décevoir (sans me retourner)**

**Edward : Je comprends toujours pas ce regard triste**

**Un soir, je me sentais pas très bien, alors j'en ai prit plus que ce que je prenais d'habitude, et j'ai fait une overdose...James m'a emmené à l'hôpital, où on m'a sevré pendant 2jours, les 2jours les plus difficiles de ma vie, ma mère ne l'a jamais su, James et moi, on ne voulait plus de cette vie...alors il m'a enfermé pendant un mois chez un de ses copains, et c'est comme ça que j'ai pu me désintoxiquer, après ça, j'ai décidé de changer de ville, et Forks était l'idéal, petite ville, pas de tentation**

Le mois le plus long de toute mon existence, les sueurs froides, l'envie, les fourmillements, l'anorexie...

**Edward : Je ne suis pas déçu par toi, ce qui compte c'est que t'es changée**

**Je suis mieux maintenant, j'ai un équilibre, et je ne tiens pas à le perdre**

**Edward : C'est tout ce que j'ai à savoir de ton passé ?**

**Je te promets qu'il n'y a plus rien**

**Edward : Plus de secret, qui a décevoir l'autre **

**Plus de secret**

Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

**Je sais que je ne suis pas la plus pure des filles, mais grâce à toi, je n'ai plus besoin de drogues et d'alcool pour me rendre heureuse, j'ai vraiment changé, et je ne veux pas te décevoir (caressant du bout des doigts ses lèvres)**

**Edward : Je t'aime**

**Je t'aime...ça te dérange pas si je vais voir James, je le revois pas avant longtemps**

**Edward : Vas y **

J'embrassais les lèvres de mon amoureux et descendit. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, je rêvais de l'avoir pour moi. Je finis par le trouver sur le lit à balancelle dans le jardin. Je pris une couverture, et le rejoignis.

**Salut étranger**

**James : Salut belle étrangère**

Il passa son bras sous ma nuque, je posais ma tête sur son torse.

**James : Ton homme sait que t'es là ?**

**Oui...t'arrive pas à dormir ?**

**James : Non, Angie ronfles**

Je riais devant cette nouvelle.

**James : Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas retrouvé tous les deux**

**Je sais, je suis heureuse que tu es pu venir**

**James : T'as réussi à trouver des gens bien **

**Ils ne me font jamais oublier que tu resteras le premier**

**James : J'ai aimé ce que tu as dit ce matin, pour ton tatouage**

**Ce n'est que vérité...tu faisais quoi quand j'étais à New York ?**

**James : Ma mère est morte d'une overdose (la voix faible)**

Je fus surprise par cette disparition, même si je sais que ça allait arriver. Ses parents étaient deux toxicomanes, qui avaient abandonné leur fils dans un hôpital. Son père en était mort le premier.

**Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?**

**James : Je sais pas, je me sentais pas très bien, et je voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi**

**Je suis désolée, je sais que tu l'aimais**

**James : C'est marrant, elle n'a jamais rien fait pour moi, et je pleure quand elle meurt**

**C'est ta mère, c'est normal**

**James : Ça va faire bizarre de ne plus courir après elle, pour qu'elle fasse une énième cure**

J'enlaçais sa taille, une sorte de réconfort.

**James : Heureusement, il me reste ma jumelle (resserrant notre étreinte)**

**Et je ne suis pas prête de te lâcher**

**James : J'espère bien, j'en ai pas encore eu assez de toi**

**T'es obligé de repartir demain ?**

**James : Je travaille, je peux pas me permettre de rater une journée**

**Tu vas me manquer**

**James : Tu sais ce qui me manque dans notre vie d'avant **

**Dis**

**James : Les journées qu'on passaient sur la plage**

**C'est nous contre le monde**

**James : C'est nous contre le monde**

C'était une de nos devises, bravant les obstacles, nous essayions d'avancer.

Je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, je dus me lever à 5heures pour raccompagner mon meilleur ami à l'aéroport. Je somnolais dans la voiture

Edward nous accompagna.

**J'ai déjà hâte de te revoir (la tête dans le cul)**

**James : Appelles moi de temps en temps**

**Aucun problème**

**James : Edy, merci pour l'hospitalité**

**Edward : T'es le bienvenue**

**James : Swan t'as intérêt à rester sage, laisses toi un peu mater par ton homme**

Je le regardais, puis éclater de rire.

**James : Edy, je sais qu'elle est très dure à vivre, mais elle vaut le coup**

**Edward : T'inquiètes pas, j'abandonne pas **

**C'est bon, vous avez fini**

Je pris mon ami dans mes bras.

**Prends soin de toi, on se revoit dans un an**

**James : Surveilles ta boîte aux lettres à Noël**

**Si t'es seul, amène ton cul ici**

**James : J'y penserai, fais attention à toi...au faites, t'as vraiment une sale tête le matin**

**Il est 6heures, je suis morte, t'attends pas à ce que je ressemble à Megan Fox**

Contrairement à la dernière fois, où on s'étaient embrassés sur la bouche, il déposa un simple baiser sur mon front, puis donna une poignée de main à mon homme.

Il embarqua ensuite, après un dernier geste de la main. Je dormais debout, 5heures n'est vraiment pas une heure pour moi !

**Edward : Aller mon bébé, on retourne à la maison**

Il me porta, croisant mes pieds derrière sa taille.

2heures plus tard, nous étions dans la douche pour aller en cours, nous en sortions très vite, quand nous entendîmes un cri strident. Paniqués à l'idée de ce que ça pouvait être, nous descendîmes tous, voyant que ça venait de la chambre de Tanya.

**Edward : Tany dit moi que t'as une bonne raison de crier aussi fort **

Sous nos yeux, elle retira sa serviette de la tête...Et là, moi, Angie, Emmett, et Alice nous ne pûmes nous retenir de rire face à l'espèce de pelouse qu'avait Tanya sur la tête, sa chevelure habituellement blonde, était toute verte.

**Edward : Qu'est ce que t'as foutu ? (se retenant de rire)**

**Tanya : Très drôle Cullen, comme ci c'était moi ! Un con a mit un colorant dans mon shampoing !**

Elle me fusilla du regard.

**Hey c'est pas moi ! (levant les mains)**

**Tanya : Pourquoi tu ris alors ?**

**Edward : Tanya, on est ensemble 24h/24, je l'aurais arrêté si c'était elle**

**On est 4 à rire, dont 3 qui se retiennent, alors ta gueule ! (reprenant mon sérieux)**

**Tanya : Tu vas me le payer Swan**

**On lui dira !**

Ah là là, mort de rire ! James t'es un génie !


	23. Soho

**Toujours des reviews qui me font plaisir à lire...merci !**

**Voilà le 22ième chapitre, bon c'est pas un chapitre hyper important, d'ailleurs y a pas grand chose qui se passe, c'est juste comme ça...Ouah, c'est fou comme je vends bien ma fanfic, une pro pour faire de la pub ! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 23: Soho**

Enfin, dernière sonnerie annonçant ma fin de journée.

Hum, l'air était bon.

**Angela : J'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite chez moi**

**Moi non plus, on fait la route à pieds ?**

**Angela : Avec plaisir**

Alors que nous sortions du parking. Quelqu'un nous héla : Edward, nous nous arrêtions, je pensais qu'il finissait plus tard.

**Angela : Salut Edy**

**Edward : Salut...vous faites quoi ?**

**16h45, on a fini, on rentre, d'ailleurs t'as pas encore un cours toi ?**

**Edward : Absent, j'ai fini, donc je suis là...on y va**

**En fait, Angie et moi on avaient envie de marcher, l'air est bon, et on a pas envie de rentrer tout de suite**

**Edward : Et puis ça fait disparaître la cellulite (visant Angela)**

**Angela : Très drôle Cullen !**

**Edward : Je peux vous accompagner ou vous voulez rester entre filles ?**

**Angie ?**

**Angela : Tu peux venir**

**Edward : Je donne les clés à Alice et je reviens**

Edward courra vers sa sœur pour lui donner ses clés de voiture, nous pûmes voir de loin, qu'il insistait à ce qu'Alice fasse très attention à son bijou, Alice finit par monter en voiture pour mettre fin aux recommandations de son frère.

Il revint vers nous.

**Les filles savent aussi conduire**

**Edward : Je tiens à mon bébé**

**Des fois, je me demande si je ne suis pas qu'une source de plaisir sexuel seulement, vu comment tu cajoles ta voiture**

**Edward : Je tiens à ma voiture, mais je tiens encore plus à ma copine (passant son bras par dessus mon épaule)**

Sur la route, nous rions de la soirée de mon anniversaire. Angela nous avait raconté ses discussions avec James. Très peu de filles résistaient au charme de mon meilleur ami, il en faisait des victimes.

En chemin, je vis une nouvelle boutique, je traversais la rue pour voir...tiens, un genre de café, resto, pâtisserie, glacier, la façade était plutôt charmante, colorée.

**Hey regarder les gars, une nouvelle boutique ! (l'air enjoué)**

Je m'arrêtais devant la vitrine, où les gâteaux semblaient alléchant...hum !

**J'ai faim**

Je rentrais...Ouh le patron était canon.

**Patron : Hum, ma journée vient d'être plus belle, coucou ma belle (me souriant)**

**Salut (répondant son sourire)**

**Patron : Soho pour te servir**

**Bella pour être servi**

**Soho : Une italienne**

**Non, c'est juste ma mère qui aimait ce prénom**

Il souria, il avait un sourire magnifique.

**Soho : Qu'est ce que tu veux ma belle ?**

**Fais gaffe, y a mon homme derrière et il a pas l'air ravi (regardant Edward)**

**Soho : Salut**

**Soho, je te présente Edy, mon homme et Angela ma meilleure amie**

J'agissais comme ci je le connaissais depuis longtemps, j'étais très joyeuse aujourd'hui !

**Soho : T'inquiètes Edy, je fais pas dans le jeunisme**

**T'es nouveau dans le coin ?**

**Soho : Hey ouais, besoin de changer d'air**

**On est deux, vu le monde que t'a, ça doit être bon**

**Soho : C'est même très bon**

**Tu me proposes quoi ?**

**Soho : Dis moi ton humeur du jour **

**Je viens de finir les cours, je suis crevée, mais exciter à l'idée de me retrouver toute seule avec mon amoureux (chuchotant les derniers mots)**

**Soho : Coquine, alors ce sera un éclair pour une mise en bouche, et je te propose un sorbet à partager**

Il proposait même des sorbet, humm, j'attendais ce type depuis longtemps !

**Cool, je vais prendre ça**

**Soho : Autre chose pour mademoiselle ?**

**Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, mais si c'est aussi bon que tu le dis, tu risques de me voir souvent**

**Soho : Avec un sourire pareil, y a aucun problème **

J'échangeais ma monnaie contre mes gâteaux, adressait un sourire à Soho, et ressortit avec mes amis.

**Edward : On peut savoir ce qui te rend aussi joyeuse aujourd'hui ?**

**Ce week-end, mon homme a tatoué mon nom sur son dos, ma meilleure amie et moi nous sommes amusées comme des folles à mon anniversaire, et y a une nouvelle boulangerie, où le patron a l'air hyper gentil, alors j'ai de quoi être heureuse**

Mes amis sourirent devant ma mine joyeuse.

**Edward : Je suis dingue de cette fille**

**Angela : Qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans cette délurée !**

Après être passé chez Angie, Edward et moi continuons pour rentrer chez moi.

Mon père pas là, ça nous offrait tout le temps de profiter l'un de l'autre.

Je jetais mon sac à l'entrée et me déshabiller.

Edward fit la même chose. Il changea mon pansement. Débarrassé de tout, nous sortîmes dans le jardin, Edward assis sur l'énorme pouf, je le chevauchais.

**T'as mon nom tatoué dans ton dos**

**Edward : T'as répété ça tout le week-end (allumant une cigarette)**

**T'as tatoué mon nom, je veux dire toi, Edward Cullen, t'as tatoué mon nom dans ton dos**

**Edward : T'as le mien aussi**

J'ouvris le sorbet pour goûter. Ce mec est un génie !

**Edward : Je peux goûter ou je dois saliver en te regardant ?**

**Désolée, mais c'est trop bon...t'as tatoué mon nom sur ton dos**

**Edward : Tu veux une photo peut être**

**Le gars populaire du lycée a mon nom inscrit en bas de son dos, avec un poème...rien que pour moi**

**Edward : Depuis quand je suis populaire ?**

**Fais pas style, tu vas à toutes les fêtes branchées, t'as une voiture digne des plus grands chefs d'entreprise**

**Edward : Et la copine la plus sexy du bahut (faisant de signe avec la fumée de sa cigarette)**

**On dirait ces couples dont j'ai horreur dans les films pour ados**

**Edward : On s'en sort bien, je suis pas sportif, et t'es pas pom-pom girl**

**Quel horreur !**

Je déposais un baiser sucrée sur la bouche de mon beau mâle.

**Tu sais que depuis que je te connais mon budget cigarette a augmenté, tu me les prends toutes**

**Edward : Si j'en achète, je vais les oublier chez moi, et mes parents vont forcément les voir**

**Ouais ben ralenti sur mes paquets**

Je pris ce qu'il restait de sa cigarette pour tirer dessus.

**Edward : Sors la langue pour voir**

**Pourquoi faire ?**

**Edward : Sors**

Je sortis la langue, il emprisonna entre les lèvres, je souris contre sa bouche, avant de nous engager dans un baiser langoureux.

Hum, j'aimais ces moments...


	24. Sexe, jalousie et encore sexe !

**Yeah salut la compagnie, vos reviews sont vraiment plaisantes à lire, ça fait plaisir de voir que ma fic plait toujours, non ?**

**Voici un long chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira aussi...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 23: Sexe, jalousie, et encore sexe**

Nous étions enfin en week-end, j'étais crevée. Après avoir préparé à déjeuner pour mon père, Edward était venu me chercher tôt, je m'étais finalement endormie quand nous montâmes dans sa chambre.

Deux heures après, je descendis, plus en forme que tout à l'heure...Et les revoilà à nouveau, discutant, riant même. Je détestais qu'il puisse rire sans que je ne sois là, non...je détestais qu'il puisse rire avec elle.

J'entrais dans le salon, me posant sur le sofa en face du leur.

**Vous parlez de quoi ?**

**Edward : Tanya a été accepté à Columbia **

Quoi ? C'est pas vrai, cette fille va nous suivre jusqu'à l'autre bout de pays !

**Ah génial (imitant très mal l'enthousiasme)**

Edward tapota ses jambes avec une bouille des plus choux pour que je vienne dans ses bras.

Mon homme me prit par les hanches, pour que je le chevauche et lui fasse face. J'aimais qu'il me montre des marques d'affections, surtout quand cette pouffiasse était là !

**Tanya : Edward m'a dit que tu rentrais à Juilliard **

**Oui**

**Tanya : T'as pas peur que la musique ne marche pas ?**

**Ça marchera (avec conviction)**

**Tanya : Mais t'en es pas sûre ! (me contredisant)**

Retenez moi, je vais la buter !

**Edward : Bella est très douée, elle réussira dans la musique, c'est certain !**

J'embrassais mon homme, heureux qu'il puisse m'encourager ainsi..il fit durer notre baiser, caressant mes jambes.

**Tanya : Ça vous dit d'aller jouer un volley-ball dans la piscine ?**

**Edward : Je suis partant ! Tu viens avec nous ma puce ?**

**Non, je crois que je vais finir mon bouquin**

**Edward : Aller s'il te plait (la mine suppliante)**

**Je suis pas sûre, je dois finir aussi mon devoir**

**Tanya : Laisses la faire ce qu'elle a à faire**

**Je vais venir finalement, un peu de sport, ça me fera du bien**

Je narguais d'un regard cette pute. Edward se leva, me portant dans ses bras par la même occasion, Tanya me fusillait du regard, alors qu'Edward était dos à elle. Je levais mon majeur, pendant je baisais les lèvres de mon adonis. T'es pas prête de te retrouver à ma place connasse !

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dans l'eau.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper nous rejoignirent quand ils rentrèrent de leur course.

Divisé en 2 équipes, j'étais l'arbitre.

Après trois manches, où cette putain de Tanya serrait dans ses bras mon amoureux, dès qu'ils marquaient un point. Emmett et moi nous amusions à voler le short de Jasper.

**Jasper : Bande de pervers, lâchez moi ! **

**Fais pas la timide Jazz, on veut juste voir si les Cullen ont de quoi être aussi prétentieux**

**Jasper : Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Alice ?**

**Je veux le voir de mes yeux (sourire aux lèvres)**

Après une course poursuite, je finis par attraper son short, morte de rire, quand il cacha son pénis dans ses mains. Il me coursa dans toute la piscine pour que je le lui rende...lol, il était trop marrant.

**Jasper : Swan, t'es pas prête de voir la lumière du jour** !

Je m'arrêtais net quand je vis Edward soulevait Tanya par les fesses, pour la jeter plus loin.

J'étais furieuse, je détestais qu'il palpe son corps, Arrrghhhh !

Edward s'arrêta de rire quand il vit mon état de rage. Je sortis de l'eau, pour aller me sécher et rejoindre la maison. Comment osait-il faire ça devant moi !

Edward me rattrapa, empoigna mon bras et nous enferma dans la salle de massage.

**Dégages, je suis énervée !**

Essayant de capter mon regard, il finit par l'avoir, je le fusillais, le détestant à cet instant !

Il me plaqua au mur et tenta de m'embrasser, je détournais la tête.

**Me touches pas !**

Ne prenant pas au sérieux mon énervement, Edward glissa sa main sous le haut de mon maillot de bain.

Je la retirais avec brutalité.

**Laisses moi sortir !**

**Edward : Non**

**Pourquoi ? (sur les nerfs)**

**Edward : Tu jalouses Tanya quand je la touche, alors que toi tu viens d'enlever le short de Jazz**

**Bravo la comparaison (applaudissant)...Jazz n'est pas mon ex !**

**Edward : Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu arrêtes de t'énerver dès que je la touche ? **

**Justement, je ne veux pas que tu la touche ! Idiot !**

**Edward : On s'amuse, comme tu l'as fais avec James, Paul, et Jake, je te crois quand tu me dis qu'ils sont tes amis, pourquoi pas toi ?**

**James, Paul et Jake ne sont pas mes ex merde !**

Je sortis de la salle, pour rejoindre la piscine, je ne voulais que cette pouffiasse croit qu'elle pouvait m'énerver, car c'était son seul but.

Je respirais et rejoignais le groupe. Edward arriva. Je sautais dans l'eau pour rejoindre Emmett.

**Où est Jazzy ?**

**Emmett : Le pauvre est traumatisé que sa grande sœur est pu voir le petit oiseau**

**Mort de rire, un autre défi ça te dit ?**

**Emmett : C'est moi qui propose alors**

**Je t'écoute**

**Emmett : Faire chier ton amoureux, ça te dit ?**

**Continues tu m'intéresses**

**Emmett : On propose chacun un défi dans le but de l'énerver**

**Je suis partante**

**Emmett : Cool...je commence, mets du piment sur tes lèvres et va embrasser mon cher petit frère, histoire de voir la tête qu'il fera**

**Trop facile mon pote !**

Je courrais à l'intérieur de la maison, pour récupérer un piment vert, le piment et moi nous étions très amis, ma mère, Phil et moi faisions des concours idiots quand j'habitais encore là bas.

**PDV Edward**

Génial ! Voilà qu'elle m'ignore et complote avec Em

Je le rejoignais quand Bella rentra à la maison.

**Vous foutez quoi ?**

**Emmett : On s'amuse, ta copine est une grande joueuse**

**Je vois ça**

Bella finit par arriver, elle nous rejoignit dans l'eau.

**Bella : On fait la paix ?**

**T'as comprit que ça servait à rien ?**

**PDV Bella**

**J'ai comprit**

Va te faire voir connard !

J'embrassais mon cher amant sur la bouche, mêlant ma langue à la sienne.

**Emmett : Vous êtes dégueulasse !**

La réaction de mon amoureux ne se fit pas attendre, il stoppa notre baiser, ses lèvres étaient toutes rouges...j'éclatais de rire.

**Edward : Putain qu'est ce que t'as foutu ? (les lèvres en feu lol)**

**Un baiser pimenté, ça a son effet (lui adressant un clin d'œil)**

Je tapais dans la main d'Em, sourire aux lèvres.

**Edward : Tu vas me le payer Swan !**

**Tu vas faire quoi ? Me faire peur ? Me jeter dans l'eau ? Tout ce que tu feras ne vaudra pas ce que je t'ai fait**

Je rejoignais Emmett qui venait de sortir de l'eau.

**On va bientôt passer à table, arranges toi pour que sa bouffe soit pas très bonne, et rajoute quelque chose dans son coca... fais en sorte que Tanya soit assise en face de lui, qu'on rigole un peu**

**Emmett : Comptes sur moi**

Je riais intérieurement à l'idée de voir sa tête, et quel genre de blague lui réservait son grand frère.

M'amuser avec Emmett était vraiment un bon divertissement !

Deux heures plus tard, nous avions fini par nous sécher, prendre une douche, s'habiller et se poser à table. Comme prévu, Tanya et Edward étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, je m'étais posée à côté d'Emmett, loin de mon amoureux.

**Emmett : Enfin, je crève de faim**

**On est deux**

Nos plats étaient déjà servis, j'avais mit la table avec Em et Esmée. Chacun devant nos assiettes, je fixais discrètement Edward entrain de manger.

**Emmett : Prête à exploser de rire (me chuchotant à l'oreille)**

Soudain, Edward posa sa main devant sa bouche, comme ci il allait vomir.

**Esmée : Edward, tu vas bien ?**

**Edward : J'ai avalé trop vite je crois**

Il but une gorgée de son coca, mais le recracha très vite au visage de Tanya...il fallait surtout pas que nous rions, on saurait tout de suite que c'est nous.

**Tanya : Putain Eddy (dégoulinante)**

**Esmée : Edward, non mais ça va pas !**

**Edward : Faut que je monte !**

Il se leva très vite de sa chaise et monta.

**Je crois qu'il est malade, je vais aller voir**

**Emmett : J'ai plus faim avec ces conneries**

Nous montions tout les deux, et nous explosâmes de rire.

**T'es un génie !**

**Emmett : Je sais, je sais (dépoussiérant son épaule)**

Nous entrions dans la chambre de mon amoureux, nous le trouvâmes pliés dans la salle de bain.

**Salut mon chou**

**Emmett : Ça va pas ?**

**Edward : C'est vous ! (très en colère)**

**Nous quoi ? On a rien fait **

J'imitais parfaitement l'innocente.

**Emmett : On oserez pas**

**C'est pas notre genre**

**Edward : Bande de salops !**

**Emmett : C'est pas beau de dire ça...Swan, on se voit tout à l'heure (levant la main)**

**Avec plaisir (tapant dans sa main)**

Emmett sortit, je m'assis au sol près d'Edward, tout pâle et en sueur.

**On se sent pas très bien ?**

**Edward : Je te déteste**

**Tu veux que j'appelle Tanya, je suis sûre qu'elle accepterait de jouer à l'infirmière**

**Edward : Va te faire voir ! (me fusillant du regard)**

**Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, je suis très rancunière...ose toucher encore le corps de cette salope et je ferais encore pire que ça (le ton sévère)**

Je me levais pour sortir.

**Esmée : Il va mieux ?**

**Je crois, il a prit des anti-vomitifs**

Je rejoignais Em dans le salon.

**Je crois qu'il se souviendra de sa journée**

**Emmett : Je crois aussi...ca te dit de faire chier Alice demain ?**

**Sans aucun problème, elle court pas très vite**

Après avoir discuté un peu avec mon grand frère de coeur. Je remontais voir mon amoureux, et fut surprise de le voir discuter avec Tanya sur le balcon.

**Vous dérangez pas, je viens prendre mon pc**

Il le faisait exprès ! Je pris mon pc, et descendit furieuse. Je me réfugiais à la piscine. Arghhh ! Il tient vraiment à ce que je le tue !

Je démarrais mon pc, pour me connecter en espérant voir James. Je souris en le voyant connecter.

_**Chuppa chups : Salut frangin :)**_

_**Sexy Killer : Salut ma puce, comment va ?**_

_**Chuppa chups : Je suis prête à commettre un meurtre **_

_**Sexy Killer : Qui est la cible que je prépare son trou ;)**_

_**Chuppa chups : Edy**_

_**Sexy Killer : Ouh, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**_

_**Chuppa chups : La pute qui vit ici lui tourne autour, et lui laisse faire**_

_**Sexy Killer : C'est un mec**_

_**Chuppa chups : C'est le mien**_

_**Sexy Killer : C'est pas parce que tu te laisse séduire, que tu veux te taper la séductrice**_

Je relevais la tête quand je vis mon idiot de petit ami arrivait.

_**Chuppa chups : Je te laisse, il arrive**_

_**Sexy Killer : Connectes toi quand tu seras chez toi, faut que je te raconte un truc**_

_**Chuppa chups : Pas grave ?**_

_**Sexy Killer : Non, une fille bizarre que j'ai baisé hier**_

_**Chuppa chups : LOL..j'ai hâte !**_

Je fermais la fenêtre de conversation. Edward se posa près de moi.

**Qu'est ce tu veux ?**

**Edward : Arrêtes de jouer les capricieuses, on discutaient c'est tout**

Je posais mon pc sur le côté.

**Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Cullen !**

**Edward : Sinon quoi ?**

**Va te faire voir !**

Je voulus me relever, mais il se leva et me plaqua contre le matelas.

**Lâches moi tout de suite ou je te castre !**

**Edward : Voilà que tu me menaces**

Je me débattais pour qu'il me lâche, mais il fit tout le contraire, il me chevaucha.

**Edward : Pourquoi j'ai toujours envie de toi quand t'es sur les nerfs !**

Contre moi, il força un baiser...Arghhh ! Je finis par céder, nous entraînant dans un baiser animal.

Nos bassins se frictionnant, mon désir de l'avoir s'éveilla. Nos lèvres toujours scellées, il souleva mon débardeur pour maltraiter ma poitrine entre ses mains, alors que les miennes s'étaient glissés sous son jean pour palper son cul.

**Edward : Hum, c'est bon une pute aussi facile (haletant)**

**Je t'emmerde**

Il défit sa braguette, pour sortir de son boxer, sa queue en érection. Mon amant retira mon tanga puis se plaça entre mes jambes. Nos lèvres à nouveau en contact, Edward me pénétra doucement.

**Humm ! Je te déteste**

**Edward : Je sais chérie**

Edward donna un coup de rein brutal, je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas hurler.

On avait beau faire l'amour à longueur de journée, je le voulais toujours, et c'était toujours différent.

J'empoignais ses fesses pour qu'il bute au fond de moi.

**Ahh putain !** **Continus bébé !**

Je fus surprise de voir Tanya avancer vers nous, elle s'arrêta net en nous voyant en plein acte, les yeux grands ouvert, Edward ne l'avait pas entendu, s'activant toujours en moi. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents, puis lui montrer à nouveau mon majeur bien haut.

**Hum, j'aime quand tu es tout à moi ! (la regardant)**

Elle fut furieuse, quand Edward plongea sa langue dans ma bouche. Elle courra pour sortir.

Edward finit par ralentir le mouvement, quand la jouissance arriva, nous éjaculâmes dans un dernier mouvement.

Il m'embrassa les lèvres, avant de me souffler à l'oreille :

**Edward : Je n'aime que toi, n'en doute jamais**

**J'en ai pas l'impression parfois**

Il se retira, et se posa à mes côtés.

Je souriais en me rappelant la tête de Tanya, elle allait se souvenir de sa journée !

**Tu dois me déposer chez moi, mon père veut qu'on dîne ensemble**

**Edward : Je pensais qu'on passaient le week-end ensemble**

**Tu reviens me chercher**

Nous nous rhabillâmes, et rejoignîmes la maison. Les autres riaient dans le salon.

**Edward : Je vais déposer Bella chez elle, ensuite on y va**

**Vous allez où ?**

**Edward : A Port-Angeles, faire des courses**

Je pris mon sac, nous arrivâmes quelques minutes après chez moi.

**Edward : Je reviens te chercher vers 22heures**

**Tanya vient avec vous ? (curieuse)**

**Edward : Où ça ?**

**Faire des courses, idiot !**

**Edward : Oui**

**Si j'apprends, que tu l'as touché, même la main, ou que tu la regardes comme tu me regardes moi, je te tirerais dessus avec le flingue de mon père**

**Edward : Sauf que tu le feras pas, parce que tu m'aimes trop, et que tu n'as aucune raison d'être aussi jalouse**

**Cette fille te veut, je le sais, elle me la dit, et quand une fille veut quelque chose, elle l'a...t'es à moi, tu m'appartiens, y a que mon nom que tu as le droit de prononcer quand tu bandes ! **

**Edward : Hum, j'ai la queue qui se lève rien que quand tu me parles comme ça !**

Il m'embrassa, je déposais ma main son entre-jambe, pressant au travers de son pantalon, sa queue.

**Edward : Je t'aime**

Je sortis de la voiture, pour retrouver mon père, Edward partit très vite.

Chez moi, je me connectais très vite pour parler avec James, lui et ses histoires de culs bizarre !

Chuppa chups : De retour frangin

Sexy Killer : Ça c'est arrangé ?

Chuppa chups : Il suffit que j'écarte les jambes, et on oublie toutes rancunes, alors c'était quoi cette fois, une schizo, une fontaine ? (faisant référence à sa nuit de sexe)

Sexy Killer : Pire que ça, une tigresse

Chuppa Chups : Ouh, pas de chance, toi qui préfère les soumises

Sexy Killer : Quand je parlais de tigresse, je faisais pas référence à son côté de dominant, mais plutôt à sa violence !

Chuppa Chups : Me dis pas qu'elle t'a battu en jouissant ?

Sexy Killer : Elle m'a foutu un coup de poing quand j'ai voulu y aller plus fort, j'ai pensé que c'était justement pour ça, mais elle m'a demandé d'aller encore plus fort, et elle m'a tué l'arcade sourcilière

Chuppa Chups : Faut que toujours que tu te dégotes des nanas bizarres ! Tu l'as rencontré où celle la ?

Sexy Killer : Dans un bar, elle m'a chauffait, on est partis chez elle

Chuppa Chups : Au moins, elle te retrouvera pas

Sexy Killer : Me fais pas peur !...Alors comme ça, toi tu es une soumise, tu m'as habitué à autre chose

Chuppa Chups : Monsieur est un dominant dans toute sa splendeur, et pour une fois ça me dérange pas

Nous discutions pendant plusieurs heures, avant que je ne me déconnecte pour faire un brin de toilette avant que mon homme arrive.

A 22heures, Edward frappa à ma porte. Charlie ouvra, alors que j'étais en train de finir mon sac.

Je descendis à toute vitesse, pour que mon père n'embête pas mon amoureux.

**Je suis prête, on y va**

**Charlie : Faites attention, et pas d'alcool**

**Je sais tout ça !**

Je pris la main d'Edward pour sortir, et rejoindre la voiture.

**Les courses se sont bien passées ?**

**Edward : Que veux tu qu'il se passe quand tu fais des courses ? (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Je sais pas**

**Edward : Jalouse (me regardant)**

**J'aime pas savoir qu'elle est dans la même pièce que toi, si je ne suis pas là**

**Edward : T'as pas confiance en moi ?**

**Si, mais c'est pas suffisant !**

On arriva à la villa, tout le monde était là.

**Rosalie : Te voilà enfin !**

**Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Alice : On va à en ville, faire la fête**

**Cool, pourquoi vous m'avez pas prévenu plutôt ?**

**Rosalie : On a décidé de ça y a deux minutes**

On monta tous se préparer, j'en profitais pour en savoir plus sur leurs courses.

**Dîtes moi sincèrement, Tanya s'est retrouvé seul à un moment donné avec mon homme**

**Rosalie : Tu devrais pas te pourrir la vie à cause d'elle **

**Je peux pas, elle se dandine devant lui, elle rigole avec lui, elle me saoule, et lui ne la jette même pas, on dirait que ça lui plait qu'elle le séduise !**

**Alice : C'est un mec !**

**C'est le mien, pas touche bordel ! (la mine boudeuse)**

Une heure et demie plus tard, nous étions dans une boite de Seattle.

J'avais mit mon corps à découvert dans une courte robe bleu nuit, avec un décoletté plongeant jusqu'au nombril, et un dos nu jusqu'aux reins.

Nous prîmes une table dans le dernier étage de la boite, éloignée un peu de la foule.

Je pris place sur les genoux de mon homme, en face de Tanya.

**Emmett : Vous voulez quoi ?**

**Rosalie : Champagne pour moi**

Jasper, Alice et Tanya prirent la même chose.

**Edward : Bella et moi, on va prendre un red bull**

**Tanya : Tu ne bois pas Bella ?**

**Non**

**Tanya : Tu devrais c'est très bon**

**Tu boiras à ma santé (le sourire mauvais)**

**Tanya : Et toi Edward, tu bois pas ?**

**Edward : Je conduis**

**Tanya : Dommage**

Emmett alla chercher nos boissons, Rosalie le suivit.

**Edward : T'es magnifique dans cette robe**

Je lui souris, puis l'embrasser, Tanya nous fixait, rageuse comme d'habitude.

**Je vais au toilette...reste sage**

Je revins une minute après, j'étais bouche bée, quand je vis Tanya parlant à l'oreille d'Edward.

Il me sourit en me voyant, je ne lui rendit pas, m'asseyant à l'autre bout de la table.

Edward me rejoignit, laissant Tanya.

**Edward : Tu boudes ?**

**Pourquoi je bouderais ? T'as fait quelque chose de mal ? (sans le regarder)**

**Edward : Je discute avec Tanya, je vois bien que ça te met en rogne (enroulant une de mes mèches de cheveux autour de son index)**

**Pas du tout**

**Edward : Tant mieux, parce que je déteste les capricieuses**

**Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Cullen !**

Il m'embrassa, sachant que je ne résisterais pas longtemps, baladant sa main dans mon décoletté.

**Edward : Tanya ne t'arrive pas à la cheville**

**Des mecs disent ça aussi, et derrière vont rejoindre leur maîtresse **

**Edward : Tu te souviens comme j'ai souffert de notre rupture l'année dernière (devenant sérieux)**

**Hum**

**Edward : Pourquoi je prendrais le risque de te tromper ?**

**Je sais pas**

**Edward : Aller viens là**

Il me prit par les hanches, pour que je le chevauche.

**Edward : Je suis vraiment au bord de t'arracher cette robe !**

**Vu que t'as pas été sage, ce sera pas pour ce soir !**

**Edward : Me provoques pas Swan ! Si je te dis d'écarter les jambes, tu le feras, c'est tout !**

**Va te faire foutre Cullen !**

Je l'embrassais, quand il me gratifia de son sourire en coin. Le reste du groupe rejoignit notre table après s'être déchaînés pendant plusieurs minutes.

**Emmett : Je suis mords de soif**

Ils commandèrent chacun une boisson alcoolisée. Ils tiendraient pas la soirée avec tout cet alcool, je vis Edward les regardait avec envie.

**T'es pas obligé de rester sobre pour moi**

**Edward : Ça me dérange pas **

**Je vois bien que tu en as envie**

**Edward : Oui, mais c'est moi qui conduit, donc je ne boirais pas un seul verre**

Depuis que nous sortions ensemble, mon amoureux ne buvait jamais un verre d'alcool quand nous sortions. Je ne buvais plus depuis 2ans et demi, j'aurais pu très bien reprendre le volant, mais je ne voulais pas, beaucoup trop traumatisée.

**Edward : Bébé, arrêtes de penser à ça **

**Comment tu sais que je penses à ça ? (étonnée)**

**Edward : Tu touches ton tatouage au poignet**

**Rosalie : Edy, tu danserais avec une fille aussi sexy que moi ?**

**Edward : Sans hésitation ! **

Je me levais pour le laisser aller danser avec elle. Ces deux là étaient vraiment tordant quand ils étaient ensemble, j'aimais beaucoup la complicité qu'il y avait entre eux.

Mon sourire s'effaça, quand Tanya vint quelques minutes après, s'assoir à côté de moi, son verre de champagne à la main

**Tanya : Hum, ce champagne est divin, tu devrais y goûter (sirotant son verre)**

**Je n'en ai pas envie (le ton ferme)**

**Tanya : Comment tu peux résister à boire pendant une soirée ?**

Elle le faisait vraiment exprès !

**Tanya : Alice m'a dit que tu ne buvais pas une goutte d'alcool, impressionnant**

**Simple question de contrôle !**

**Tanya : Tu devrais te lâcher, ça fait du bien de se détendre (insistante)**

La dernière fois que je m'étais détendu, ça avait été fatale à 7personnes !

**Je n'ai pas besoin d'alcool pour me détendre**

**Tanya : D'ailleurs pourquoi vouloir être sobre, tu ne conduis pas ce soir**

**Je n'aime pas ça**

**Tanya : Ah bon ! J'ai pourtant entendu dire que tu étais une grosse buveuse avant**

Comment pouvait elle savoir ça !

**Tanya : Je ne fais que répéter ce qu'a dit Edward**

Comment...Comment avait-il osé dire ça ? Elle ne pouvait pas mentir, seul les Cullen étaient au courant de mon passé

Je ne me sentais pas très bien là, j'avais pourtant cru mon secret entre de bonnes mains !

Savoir qu'il répétait ça à n'importe qui, me fit glacer le sang. Et comme à chaque fois que je me remémorais mes années de déboires, mon mascara vint couler sur mes joues.

Ce que remarqua cette petite pute de Tanya !

**Tanya : Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du dire ça, je pensais que tu étais au courant que je le sois**

Elle quitta la table, le sourire aux lèvres. Seule, je ne pus ravaler ma peine, j'assumais le fait d'être une ancienne alcoolique, et j'étais heureuse d'avoir fait des efforts insurmontable pour pouvoir m'en passer aujourd'hui. Mais je ne pouvais pas me faire à l'idée que l'homme en qui j'avais confiance puisse me trahir de cette façon, je ne pensais pas que sa langue était aussi traître que celle des salopes que j'ai pu rencontrer sur mon chemin !

Il fallait que je sorte pour me reprendre, je ne devais pas montrer à cette pute, à quel point je pouvais très vite être blessée. Mais avant que je n'atteigne la sortie, Edward me vit, le regard sombre et rouge, marqué par les larmes, il attrapa mon poignet, surprit de mon état.

**Edward : Bébé, qu'est ce qui y a ? Qui t'a fait du mal ? (paniqué)**

**Toi ! (sans le regarder)**

Edward fut surpris.

Sans un mot, il m'emmena dehors, où nous rejoignîmes la voiture. J'étais trop paralysé par la colère, pour pouvoir parler ou le frapper.

On s'installa à l'arrière.

**Edward : Qu'est ce qui se passe ma puce ?**

**J'ai pas envie de te parler !**

**Edward : Tu m'expliques là, j'ai peur d'avoir raté un truc...je te quitte toute souriante, et je te revois en larmes, et tu dis que c'est de ma faute**

Je ne lui répondis pas, je ne voulais pas le voir, ni l'entendre !

**Edward : Bébé, réponds moi !**

**Je vais prendre un taxi pour rentrer**

**Edward : Quoi ? Non, je te laisserais pas sortir tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que j'ai fait !**

Il bloqua les portes avec sa clé, m'enlevant tout échappatoire. Il voulut me toucher, mais je me plaquais contre la porte.

**Me touches SURTOUT PAS !**

**Edward : Dis moi ce que j'ai fait !**

**Je viens juste de réaliser que je n'aurais jamais du te donner ma confiance !**

**Edward : Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? (surprit) Dis moi clairement ce qu'il y a !**

**Il y a que j'ai cru pouvoir te faire confiance en te racontant mon passé, mais tu n'as même pas prit la peine de te dire que peut être je ne voulais pas que ça sache..Non ! Toi, tu es parti le répéter à la première pétasse qui passe**

Une grimace d'incompréhension se dessina sur son visage.

**Edward : Comment peux tu croire que je puisse un jour révéler une chose aussi importante ! Et puis à qui je l'aurais dit ? (s'énervant de ne pas pouvoir comprendre)**

**TE FOUS PAS DE MA GUEULE ! T'es partie dire à cette pute de Tanya, que j'étais une ancienne alcoolique**

**Edward : Quoi ? Non, jamais j'aurais pu aller dire ça !**

**Ah ouais ! NE FAIS PAS le mec qui ne sait rien ! Tanya m'a dit que tu lui avait dit que j'étais une grosse buveuse dans mon ancienne vie !**

**Edward : Comment peux tu croire que je puisse aller dire ça à Tanya ! Je n'ai jamais parlé de ton passé à quelqu'un, sauf à toi...Tu as si peu d'estime en moi pour croire que je n'en ai rien à foutre de te faire du mal !**

Je ne répondis pas, muette par la boule de larmes encore dans ma gorge.

Il s'approcha de moi, et emprisonna mon visage dans sa main.

**Edward : Je n'ai jamais répété ton secret à quelqu'un, je t'aime trop pour trahir ta confiance...Tu sais très bien que Tanya dit des tas de choses, et 90% de ses paroles sont des rumeurs ou des mensonges...Bébé, je te le jures, je n'ai rien révélé à personne, tu sais au fond de toi que je n'oserais pas trahir ta confiance, jamais !**

C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que j'étais si surprise, il m'avait prouvé plusieurs fois que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui.

**Tu me le jures ?**

**Edward : Sur ce que j'ai de plus cher !**

**C'est moi ce que tu as de plus cher**

**Edward : Prétentieuse**

Je souriais, séchant mes larmes.

Edward me prit par les hanches, et me posa sur ses genoux.

**Edward : Je mourrais dans la tombe, sans avoir jamais révélé un de tes secrets !**

**Ça m'explique pas comment elle le sait en attendant (jouant avec le col de sa chemise)**

**Edward : Elle a du nous entendre discuter tout à l'heure, sans qu'on l'ait vu**

**Je suis désolée d'avoir douter de toi**

**Edward : Je t'en veux pas, je sais que tu détestes qu'on parle de ça...je parlerais à Tanya, histoire de mettre les choses au clair **

Je l'embrassais, signe que je lui en voulais plus. Il fit durer notre baiser, puis nous retournâmes à la boîte.

**PDV Edward.**

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs fois que mon ex mettait en rogne ma puce. Et même si elle était une excellente amie, je détestais son côté provoquant.

J'attendis que Bella et Alice aille danser, pour m'entretenir avec Tanya.

**Edward : Je peux savoir ce qui t'as prit de dire à Bella, qu'elle était une ancienne alcoolique ?**

**Tanya : Oh c'est bon, c'était pour rire...je voulais la titiller un peu**

**Edward : Évites de la titiller sur des trucs aussi dégueulasses**

**Tanya : Ta nana est trop fragile**

**Edward : Tu la connais pas, elle est beaucoup plus forte que tu ne le crois...évites de la juger**

**Tanya : OK, je me tairais la prochaine fois**

Je la quittais pour rejoindre Bella.

Une demie heure plus tard...

**PDV Bella**

Fiou ! Danser ça donne soif...je quittais mon amoureux pour rejoindre notre table.

Tanya était toujours là, j'hésitais à y aller, mais il ne fallait pas que j'ai peur de cette pute.

**Tanya : Alors comme ça on cafte tout à son petit amoureux**

**Jalouse de ne pas arriver à nous séparer **

**Tanya : Il est avec toi, juste parce que t'écarte les jambes quand il te le demande**

**Il me fait si souvent écarter les jambes, parce qu'il peut pas se passer de moi**

**Tanya : Grosse pute**

**C'est marrant, c'est ce qu'il me dit quand je lui suce la queue**

**Tanya : Il sera dans mon lit, plus vite que tu ne le penses**

**Ce que tu vas voir là, va te convaincre qu'il ne posera jamais sa bouche sur la tienne**

Edward arriva avec Rosalie.

**Edward : Je t'ai perdu de vue, t'étais où ?**

**Un mec n'a pas voulu me lâcher, il s'obstine à croire que je suis célibataire, il arrête pas de me regarder**

Je lui fis montrer du doigt, un mec qui m'observait depuis un moment. Edward réagit tout de suite, il plongea à pleine bouche sur mes lèvres, me donna mon baiser favori, violent et animal. Je fis poser sa main sur ma cuisse nue, qu'il fit glisser sous ma robe, sous l'œil de mon ennemie.

**Edward : Si y en a un qui ose te toucher, je le tue et toi aussi !**

Je regardais Tanya, qui me fusilla du regard à cette phrase, elle finit par partir, quand elle vit qu'Edward me caressa l'entre jambe.

Je chevauchais mon homme, pour me retrouver face à lui.

**Edward : Vous vous disiez quoi avec Tanya ?**

**Rien d'important**

**Edward : Elle avait l'air pourtant énervé **

**T'as qu'à aller lui demander**

**Edward : Pas envie, je suis bien là**

Edward passa ses mains sous ma robe, palpant mes fesses.

**Edward : T'as enlever ta culotte (surprit)**

**A l'instant (sourire coquin)**

**Edward : Tu es venue me taquiner la bête (grand sourire sur les lèvres)**

Je ris.

**Idiot !**

Je défis sa braguette.

**Baisse ton pantalon, on verra rien avec les accoudoirs et ma robe**

Il m'obéit, son pénis à découvert, je pouvais le masturber à ma guise. Edward prit le verre de champagne de Rosalie, y trempa deux doigts qu'il fit glisser sur mon décolleté nu, il posa ensuite ses lèvres, où il lécha les quelques gouttes de champagne, dérivant sur ma poitrine.

Je gémissais de plaisir face à ses baisers bien placés. Désireuse qu'il soit en moi, entièrement. Je me levais, m'approchait de mon amant pour l'empaler.

**Edward : Humm, avoue que tu as mit cette robe pour que je te saute plus facilement**

**J'aime que tu me baise n'importe où**

Je fus surprise quand Tanya prit place à côté de nous, alors qu'Edward me faisait bouger contre lui. Deux fois en une journée, on pourrait appeler ça du voyeurisme !

**Edward : Dégages Tanya ! On est occupés !**

Cette fille aimait se faire du mal !

**Tanya : Je m'ennuie**

**Edward : Reviens plus tard**

**Tanya : Vous êtes chiant**

**C'est bon, elle m'a coupé l'envie là !**

**Edward : Moi aussi**

Je me retirais, Edward rangea son pénis dans son pantalon, je me relevais furieuse, et me posa à côté de mon homme.

**Tanya : Beurk ! Vous étiez en train **

**Edward : Oui ! (lui coupant la parole)**

Apparemment lui aussi était furieux qu'elle nous ait interrompu !

**Edward : Pourquoi tu vas pas aller chauffer des mecs ?**

**Tanya : Y en a aucun qui m'interresse**

**Tu m'étonnes !**

**Tanya : Tu veux pas danser avec moi, toi ?**

**Edward : Non, je voudrais pas que des mecs en profite pour venir voir Bella**

Je souris, ça c'était mon homme !

**Tanya : Elle sait se tenir, elle sait refuser une proposition**

**Edward : Tais toi Tanya, tu deviens hautaine là !...Écoute, attends que Emmett revienne, et je danserais avec toi**

Quoi ? Non ! Je fusillais du regard Edward !

**Oh je t'en prie vas y ! Je vais fumer dehors !**

**Edward : Tu fumeras pas dehors ! (l'air autoritaire)**

**Bien sûr que si !**

**Edward : Tu bouges pas ! Tu restes avec moi ! (insistant)**

**Je t'emmerde**

Je voulus me lever, mais Edward me retint le bras, pour me faire rassoir, il emprisonna mon visage dans sa main gauche.

**Si tu bouges encore une fois sans que je te l'ai demandé, je te fous dans la voiture et on s'en va (sur les nerfs)**

Là il avait dépassé les bornes, pour qui il se prenait !

**Essaie pour voir, et je te ferais tellement mal aux couilles, que tu ne pourras plus coucher avec une femme !**

**Edward : Dans ce cas, ta vie ne rimera à rien, si je peux plus te toucher (sourire en coin)**

**Va te faire foutre connard !**

Je retirais mon bras de sa poigne, et partit me réfugier aux toilettes.

Heureusement il n'y avait personne, je pouvais passer mes nerfs tranquille.

Mais je fus très vite déçue quand je vis Edward entrer, très énervé.

Il prit ma main et nous enferma dans un des toilettes, où il me plaqua au mur.

**Edward : Ça commence à me saouler votre histoire de jalousie !**

**Dégages ! (essayant de me dégager de ses mains)**

**Edward : Me dit pas ce que je dois faire !**

**Tu le fais pourtant bien avec moi !**

**Edward : Je sais comment tu réagis quand tu es énervée, en te gardant près de moi, je suis rassuré**

**Oh quel mec bienveillant tu fais ! Sors d'ici maintenant !**

**Edward : T'es têtue quand t'es énervée !**

**Barres toi ! Laisses moi tranquille !**

Le sourire coquin, il fit tomber les bretelles de ma robe, me retrouvant à moitié nue. Il voulu ensuite m'embrasser mais je détournais la tête.

**Cette fois tu m'auras pas ! A chaque fois qu'on se dispute, tu en viens au sexe pour me calmer !**

**Edward : Quand t'es en rogne, t'es encore plus belle !**

**Dégages tes mains, ou je te frappe !**

Il ne m'écouta pas comme d'habitude, il prit mon cou dans sa main gauche pour que je ne bouge pas, et défit son pantalon, qui tomba sur ses jambes.

**Tu comptes faire quoi ? Me violer !**

**Edward : T'écartera les jambes bien avant que je te le demande !**

Il se jeta sur mes lèvres. Argh ! Il savait ce qu'il faisait ! Une fois, nos lèvres en contact, je ne résistais jamais, désireuse toujours d'avoir plus de lui !

Comme il l'avait prévu, je répondis à son baiser, sans toutes fois le toucher.

Edward ferma la cuvette des toilettes pour en faire un siège, il m'attrapa par les hanches pour que je le chevauche et souleva ma robe.

Coincée, je finis par céder. J'approchais deux doigts près des lèvres d'Edward, il les lécha.

Puis je les léchais à mon tour, pour ensuite les déposer sur son membre tendu, que je masturbais avec mes mains...voulant lui donner plus, je descendis de ses genoux et m'accroupis devant lui.

Du bout de la langue je léchais son gland, le titillant de temps à autre avec le pouce, je souriais en voyant Edward soupirait de plaisir..je finis pas prendre complètement en bouche son pénis, le léchant dans les moindres recoins, les deux mains sur ses testicules que je pressais entre mes doigts.

**Edward : Putain !**

Je le suçais jusqu'à ce qu'il éjacule. Je le chevauchais à nouveau et l'empaler rapidement, claquant mes fesses contre ses cuisses. Je mordis son épaule pour ne pas crier.

**Edward : Qu'est ce que je disais ! Tu peux pas lutter**

**Je t'emmerde !**

**Edward : Et moi je te baise !**

Je me relevais un peu, Edward prit appui sur les portes manteaux qui se trouvaient de chaque côté du toilette, puis entama des allers-retours rapides et secs.

**Ouhhhh !**

Je finis par me rassoir sur lui, ne tenant plus debout. Je fis des mouvements de bassin circulaires plus doux, s'en fut encore plus meilleur.

Edward emprisonna mes lèvres, caressant mon anus des doigts.

**Ahh** !

De son autre main, mon amoureux titilla mon clitoris, mes parois vaginales se contractèrent autour de lui, annonçant mon orgasme. Edward jouit quelques secondes après en moi. Je me retirais de lui.

**Je peux pas lutter, parce que tu as de gros et bons arguments**

Edward m'embrassa pendant que je nettoyais mes cuisses, j'en fis de même avec la virilité de mon homme. On se rhabilla ensuite très vite.

Rosalie et Alice entrèrent dans les toilettes, surprise.

**Alice : C'est pas possible, vous pouvez pas vous retenir !**

**Rosalie : Sérieux, pour être active, vous l'êtes ! (pouffant de rire)**

**C'est pas de ma faute si Edward a un plus beau et gros matos que vos hommes**

Edward ria.

**Rosalie : Quelle petite effrontée tu fais ! (faussement outrée)**

**Edward : Je vous laisse**

Edward quitta les toilettes, sourire aux lèvres.

**Rosalie : Bon, on était venus te dire qu'on y va**

**Tant mieux, je suis crevée, je tiens plus debout**

**Alice : Tu m'étonnes avec tout le sport que tu fais**

**2fois en une heure, c'est pas notre record**

**Rosalie : Vous l'avez fait 2fois !**

**1fois et demi, Tanya est venue nous interrompre la première fois**

**Rosalie : Mort de rire, faut vraiment que vous appreniez à vous retenir**


	25. Nuit sans souvenir

**Je vois que le comportement de notre Edy suscite de vive réaction, que voulez vous les mecs aiment être le centre du monde (fin certain !)**

**Merci pour vos reviews...**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira aussi, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez...xoxo la compagnie**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 24 : Nuit sans souvenir**

**J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner**

**Angela : Elle aura beau faire n'importe quoi, ça n'égalera jamais le tien**

**Hum, c'était grandiose (rêveuse)**

**Angela : On s'est jamais autant bien éclatée**

**Bon, alors, on choisit quoi ?**

Angela et moi venions de finir de nous doucher, postées devant mon lit, nous essayions de trouver une tenue pour ce soir. Ce soir, c'était l'anniversaire de Lauren, dont le thème est le cirque

On sursauta quand mon amoureux entra, alors que nous étions en lingerie, ce qui gêna Angela, qui se recouvra de sa serviette rapidement.

**Edward : J'ai rien vu (cachant ses yeux)**

**Angela : C'est bon, tu peux les ouvrir**

**Tu nous as fait peur**

**Edward : J'ai ouvert avec ta clé, vu que ton père n'est pas là...Je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas décidés (visant du regard nos vêtements éparpillés sur mon lit)**

**J'hésite entre une robe et un pantalon**

**Edward : Pantalon, il fait un peu frisquet**

Le portable de mon amie sonna.

**Angela : Génial, encore mon père, je reviens**

Elle répondit avant de descendre au salon.

Je m'approchais de mon amoureux pour l'embrasser, emprisonnant sa bouche, je lui prodiguais le plus doux des plaisirs.

**C'était bien avec Jake et Paul ?**

Depuis mon anniversaire, ces trois là ne se séparaient plus, qui l'eut cru !

**Edward : Ces deux imbéciles ont failli me tuer, jouer au un contre un avec eux est un enfer, j'ai failli me casser la jambe**

Je souris face au résumé de l'après-midi de mon homme. Angie revint, légèrement rageuse.

**Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

**Angela : Mon père veut que je ne rentre pas trop tard**

**Edward : Je te ramènerais, il dira rien si c'est moi qui te ramène vu qu'il connait mon père**

**Angela : Merci Eddy (souriante)**

**Edward : Bougez vous les filles, il est 21heures**

J'enfilais très vite un slim et un bustier noir, ça fera l'affaire...

Angela se vêtit d'une combinaison à bustier, vert kaki.

Prêtes, nous quittions la maison pour rejoindre la villa des Malory.

Tout avait été fait pour que ça ait l'air d'un cirque, c'était vraiment beau.

C'est Lauren elle même qui nous accueillit.

**Lauren : Swan, Weber, jolies tenues**

**Malory, pas de politesse s'il te plait**

**Lauren : Edy, ravis de te voir**

C'était seulement parce qu'il comptait venir, que moi et Angie étions invitées.

**Edward : J'avais envie de voir si j'avais une concurrente dans l'organisation d'une fête**

**Lauren : J'ai d'ailleurs distribué un papier sur lequel mes invités cocherait la fête d'anniversaire la plus réussie, histoire de voir le gagnant**

**Edward : J'espère alors que t'aime perdre, parce que tu n'égaleras pas l'anniversaire de Bella**

**Lauren : Sois en pas si sûr !**

Elle nous quitta pour accueillir les autres invités.

En règle général, je détestais ses fêtes, qui ne servait qu'à narguer les gens, les faisant envier de leur richesse.

**Angela : Je vais voir Alice deux secondes**

**On va faire le tour nous**

Tout étais là, des clowns, des magiciens, des contorsionnistes, et même des cracheurs de feu. Faut avouer qu'enfant je détestais le cirque, les clowns ne me faisaient pas rire, les contorsionnistes m'ennuyaient, les magiciens ne m'impressionnaient en rien, sachant très bien qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose de caché, quand aux cracheurs de feu, il me rappelait les dragons des dessins animés.

**Faut avouer qu'elle s'est donnée du mal**

**Edward : Ouais**

**T'as pas l'air convaincu**

**Edward : Sans prétention, je préfère la fête qu'on a faite avec Em**

**T'es pas objectif**

**Edward : On verra ce que donnera le concours**

On chercha à boire...hum, tous cet alcool allait me tuer, cette fois j'étais soutenu, c'était Edy qui conduisait.

Après avoir dansé pendant une heure et demie, je me posais sur les genoux de mon amoureux.

Angela se posa à côté de nous.

**Angela : Vous savez quoi, je m'ennuie, la musique est horrible **

**C'est vrai que de la house, ça a le don de taper sur le système**

**Edward : On aurait du aller en ville, une soirée étudiante nous auraient fait du bien**

Quelques heures plus tard, Angela et moi finîmes par s'amuser à danser des slows sur une musique beaucoup plus calme, toujours à la fête de Lauren, Edward avait rejoint sa sœur.

**Angela : On rentre ?**

**J'attendais que tu me le proposes, j'ai jamais voulu rentrer aussi tôt (01h du mat')**

**Angela : Je vais chercher nos vestes**

**Je vais chercher Edy**

Chercher quelqu'un dans une foule, c'est pas l'idéal !

Il devait surement fumer dehors.

* * *

Le lendemain.

Ouh, j'ai un mal de tête horrible !

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit, on dirait...on dirait une chambre d'hôtel

* * *

**Angela : Bonjour, mon amie pense qu'elle vient d'être droguée et violée, on peut avoir une infirmière s'il vous plait ?**

La standardiste me regarda, se précipita d'appeler une infirmière, qui vint une minute après, m'emmenant dans une chambre.

**Infirmière : Je vais chercher un kit de viol, vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un ?**

Je n'arrivais à sortir aucun mot, les yeux dans le vide, j'écoutais à peine ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Qu'est ce que...j'étais à une fête pour m'amuser, profiter du week-end...co...comment...

**Angela : Non, merci**

L'infirmière quitta la chambre quelques instants.

**Angela : Je suis là ma puce, tu veux quelque chose ?**

Au bord du craquage nerveux, je me jetais dans les bras de mon amie, les larmes coulant à flot.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Je ne me souviens de rien, et c'est encore pire !

L'infirmière revint, avec un kit et des seringues. Je ne lâchais pas la main de mon amie, j'avais besoin qu'Angela soit là, elle était ma meilleure amie, elle m'avait aidé de nombreuses fois, et elle était toujours là.

J'écartais les jambes, la tête tournait vers la fenêtre, mes larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler, j'en pouvais plus !

**Infirmière : Je vais devoir faire un prélèvement sanguin pour repérer des traces de GHB ou LSD, nous aurons les résultats dans une semaine**

**Angela : A t-elle été violé ?**

**Infirmière : Je suis désolée, plusieurs traces montrent qu'il y a eu pénétration avec violence, et de sperme**

Je ne pus retenir un cri, la boule qui était dans ma gorge explosa, haletante, je ne cessais de pleurer.

Pénétration avec violence = Viol ! On venait de me...comment ?

Qui...que...qui avait bien pu faire ça ?

**Infirmière : La police est dans le couloir, elle va devoir prendre votre déposition**

**Angela : Vous avez déjà appelé la police ? (surprise)**

**Infirmière : Elle était déjà présente, pour un meurtre (timidement)**

**Angela : Ça peut attendre quelques minutes ?**

**Infirmière : Oui bien sûr**

L'infirmière nous quitta à nouveau.

**Angela : Ma puce, ma puce, tu ne te souviens de rien ?**

Je fis non de la tête, traumatisée par l'annonce de mon...de mon...

**Angela : On va faire enfermer le connard qui t'a fait ça**

La police entra quelques minutes après. Un homme et une femme.

**Femme : Bonjours mesdemoiselles**

**Homme : Vous êtes prête à parler ?**

**Angela : Je suis Angela Weber, et mon amie est Isabella Swan**

**Femme : Je peux comprendre que vous êtes sous le choc mademoiselle Swan, mais toute information sur votre viol, nous sera très utile **

**Angela : Elle ne se souvient de rien, elle m'a appelé ce matin à 8heures, paniquée**

**Homme : Où vous étiez ?**

**Angela : Dans une chambre d'hôtel, à Seattle**

**Femme : Le nom de l'hôtel ?**

**Angela : Sea Hôtel, chambre 204...il n'y avait plus personne quand elle s'est réveillée**

Le policier prit son talkie-walkie, demandant une patrouille.

« _**Patrouille 401 demande une patrouille pour fouiller une chambre, au **__**Sea**__** Hôtel, chambre 204 , scène d'un viol, demander une équipe pour prélèvement »**_

**Homme : Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé hier dans la nuit ?**

**Angela : Nous étions à une fête, qu'une camarade donnait dans une villa, vers 1heures du matin, on a décidé de rentrer, Bella est allée chercher son petit ami**

**Homme : Le nom de ce petit ami ?**

**Angela : Edward Cullen...C'est bientôt fini ?**

**Femme : Je vais devoir avoir la liste des personnes présentes à la fête**

**NON ! Je ne veux pas qu'on sache ! (réagissant enfin)**

**Homme : Nous n'informerons pas vos amis de votre viol, nous voulons seulement savoir où chacun se trouver, pour remettre en place les évènements**

**Angela : Il vous faut autre chose ?**

**Femme : Je vais devoir prendre en photo vos blessures**

La policière photographia toutes mes blessures sous différents angles. Je venais d'être humiliée de la pire des façons.

**Je veux partir d'ici**

**Femme : Voulez vous qu'on vous raccompagne ?**

**Angela : J'ai ma voiture, ça ira**

Angela donna la liste des personnes présentes à la fête.

L'infirmière revint avec un flacon d'antibiotiques.

**Infirmière : Ses cachets vous aideront à vous détendre un peu**

**Angela : Elle vient d'être violée, et ne s'en souvient même pas, PENSEZ vous réellement qu'elle puisse se détendre ! (prise de colère)**

Une minute plus tard, nous fûmes seules, je me déshabillais pour mettre les vêtements qu'Angie m'avait prêté...Personne ne devait savoir que quelqu'un m'avait humilié et sali, hors de question qu'on sache !...Je suffoquais toujours et encore, mes larmes ne cessaient de noyer mes yeux ! Il...il fallait que je prenne une douche, que...que j'enlève cette odeur de crasse et d'humiliation de mon corps !

Habillée, nous quittâmes l'hôpital, pour rejoindre la voiture de mon amie.

**Angela : Je peux te jurer qu'il va payer le fils de pute qui a fait ça !**

**S'il te plait Angie, je veux pas...je veux pas en parler**

Je remontais mes jambes, pour les serrer contre ma poitrine.

Mon téléphone sonna, ce qui me fit sursauter : Edward.

**Je veux pas lui parler (dans un chuchotement)**

Edward insista, Angela prit l'appel.

**Angela : Salut Edy...oui, je l'ai trouvé, elle est dans la douche...je lui dirais...OK**

Elle raccrocha, remettant le téléphone dans mon sac.

**Angela : Il va passer dans une heure **

**Je veux pas le voir (dans un ton des plus glacial)**

**Angela : On fera comme ci t'étais pas là**

**Il verra ta voiture**

**Angela : Je la placerais plus loin**

Une demie heure après, nous arrivâmes chez moi, mon père n'était pas là. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache, surtout lui !

Dans la maison, nous montâmes dans ma chambre, où je m'engouffrais sous ma grosse couette, la tête posée sur les jambes de ma meilleure amie, après que j'ai prit une douche, frottant chaque parcelle de mon corps jusqu'à toucher la chair...Je...Je voulais pas...Je voulais pas...POURQUOI fallait-il que ça m'arrive !...Qu'est ce...Pourquoi je ne m'en souvenais pas ?

Ma tête me faisait tellement mal, j'avais mal de ne pas avoir d'image, j'aurais voulu m'en souvenir pour mettre un visage sur le putain de fils de pute qui avait osé me toucher !

Même après ma douche, je me sentais toujours autant souillée ! Je me précipitais au toilette pour vomir...je venais d'être...je venais d'être...même dans mon esprit, le mot ne voulait pas y entrer !

On frappa à la porte, Angela resta auprès de moi, caressant mes cheveux. Mon téléphone ne tardait pas à sonner.

**Éteins le, je t'en supplie ! (faiblement)**

**PDV Edward**

Depuis hier soir, je n'avais pas de nouvelles d'elle, ça devenait inquiétant !

Elle répondait toujours au téléphone d'habitude.

Je téléphonais à nouveau, mais tomber directement sur la messagerie, son téléphone était éteint, elle ne voulait pas me répondre... Pourquoi ?

Son père n'était pas là, je remontais en voiture pour aller chez Angela...

Elles ne sont pas chez elle, c'est grave là !

Je retournais chez moi, au cas où elles y seraient.

Je fus surpris de voir une voiture de police, le chef Swan ? Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ?

Je descendis rapidement de ma voiture, pour rentrer chez moi.

Alice, Jasper, Tanya, et mes parents discutaient avec deux policiers, un homme, une femme.

**Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Homme : Edward Cullen ?**

**Oui (intrigué)**

**Homme : Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser ?**

Ça c'était pas normal !

**Femme : Où étiez vous hier, dans la nuit, entre 00h00 et 7h00 du matin**

**Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?**

**Homme : Répondez à la question (d'un ton ferme)**

**J'étais à l'anniversaire d'une camarade de classe (coopérant)**

**Femme : Accompagné ?**

**Avec ma sœur, son copain, deux amies, et ma copine **

**Femme : Le nom des deux amies ?**

**Angela Weber, et Tanya (la montrant du doigt assise)**

**Homme : Votre copine, Isabella Swan, c'est ça ?**

Comment il connaissait son nom ? Là c'était plus anormal, mais flippant !

**Oui, on s'est vu à 00h30, après je l'ai perdu de vue et depuis ce matin, j'arrive pas à la joindre...vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il se passe ?**

**Homme : Désolé, mais nous faisons une enquête sur un évènement qui est survenu dans la nuit**

**Que..quoi ? Mais lequel ? (perdu)**

**Femme : Nous ne pouvons rien dire **

**Homme : Vous y êtes resté toute la nuit à cette fête ?**

**Non, j'ai cherché Bella pendant des heures, ensuite je suis rentré chez moi**

**Homme : Nous allons devoir vous faire un prélèvement buccale**

**Quoi ? (surprit)**

**Carlisle : S'il te plait Edward**

La policière inséra un coton tige qu'elle frotta contre l'intérieur de ma joue. Que voulait elle faire de mon ADN ?

**Homme : Restez dans le coin, nous serons surement amené à nous revoir**

Ils quittèrent la maison après avoir salué mes parents.

**On peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ? (paniqué)**

**Carlisle : Nous n'en savons pas plus que toi, mais pour que la police soit là, c'est grave !**

**Alice, tu sais où est Bella ?**

**Alice : Non**

**Putain ! Elle a éteint son téléphone, et Angie ne répond pas (sur les nerfs)**

**Jasper : T'as essayé chez elles ?**

**Ouais...y a un truc qui s'est passé, et je suis sûr que c'est en rapport avec Bella !**

Je détestais ne pas savoir où elle était ! Et je sentais que c'était grave !

Je téléphonais à nouveau sur le portable de ma puce, mais elle ne répondait toujours pas.

**PDV Angela**

Elle finit par prendre deux des cachets que l'infirmière lui avait donné, et s'était endormie.

Je descendis pour aller préparer un thé, au cas où elle se réveille.

Je n'aurais pas du la laisser seule ! Plusieurs fois nous regardions notre série préférée, où la plupart du temps le thème était le viol, nous disant que ça nous arriverait jamais, surtout dans une ville aussi calme...Qui avait bien pu faire un truc aussi horrible ! Je buterais celui qui avait osé la toucher !

Edward n'arrêtait pas d'appeler, et de laisser des messages. Je sursautais quand je vis Charlie entrer.

**Charlie : Angela ? (surprit de me voir)**

**Bonjour Charlie**

**Charlie : Où est Bella ?**

**Elle dort en haut (hésitante)**

**Charlie : Edward m'a appelé, paniqué, elle ne répond pas au téléphone, il est venu ici, mais il n'y avait personne**

**Je ne l'ai surement pas entendu**

**Charlie : Tu vas bien ? T'es toute pâle, on dirait même que tu as pleuré (curieux)**

**Pourquoi les flics sont s'y observateur !**

**Euh...non, je suis fatiguée (paniquée)**

Soudain la radio de Charlie se mit à parler.

_**« Charlie, ici le central, on a un viol sur les bras, deux flics de Seattle ont besoin de nous »**_

Charlie répondit.

_**« Où ? »**_

_**« Forks »**_

Non non non non non ! Il ne devait pas savoir !

Charlie fut étonné. J'avais vécu ici depuis toujours, c'était pour la première fois, qu'on entendait parler d'un viol.

_**« J'arrive tout de suite »**_

Il quitta la maison précipitamment, pour rejoindre le poste de police.

Il allait le savoir, il lui diront forcément le nom de la victime du viol. Faut que je réveille Bella, il faut qu'elle se prépare devant son père, si il la prenait par surprise, elle tiendrait pas.

Je montais pour la réveiller.

**PDV Edward**

Bella était chez elle, avec Angie, je comprends pas !

Elle ne réponds pas, Angela reste mystérieuse et toutes les deux injoignables, des flics débarquent chez moi et interrogent presque toute la famille, avec un prélèvement buccale...

Qu'est ce qui se passe putain ?

Il faut que je la vois. En voiture, je repartis chez elle, avec la ferme attention de savoir ce qu'il se passe !

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'arrivais chez elle.

Angela était dans la cuisine, une tasse à la main. Je frappais, elle semblait dans ses pensées, les yeux rouges, le visage plus pâle qu'à son habitude, elle sursauta après quelques secondes, en entendant mes coups sur la porte.

**Angie ouvre**

Elle hocha la tête pour dire non.

**Angie, je rigole pas, OUVRE ! (nerveux)**

**Angela : Non ! **

Soudain, la voiture de Charlie se gara rapidement dans l'allée, il en descendit très vite, très furieux.

Sans remarquer ma présence apparemment, il entra chez lui.

**Angela : Charlie attendez, s'il vous plait...elle prend sa douche (se postant devant lui)**

La porte ouverte, j'entrais.

**Charlie : Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?**

**Angela : Elle ne voulait pas que vous le sachiez, elle en a honte, comprenez là**

Honte de quoi ?

Je sursautais quand Charlie jeta à terre toute la vaisselle qui était sur la table de la cuisine.

Angela posa ses yeux sur moi, les larmes aux yeux.

**Angela : Tu devrais partir **

**Pas avant de savoir ce qui se passe**

**Angela : Charlie, s'il vous plait**

Charlie se retourna vers moi, rouge de colère.

**Charlie : Écoute Edward, il faut que tu t'en aille**

**La police a débarqué chez moi, m'a foutu un coton tige dans la bouche, et je peux pas voir ma copine, je veux savoir ce qui se passe ! (protestai-je)**

**Charlie : Tu le sauras, plus tard...mais laisses nous pour l'instant, s'il te plait **

Je quittais la maison, c'était largement plus grave que ce que je pensais. Et j'en étais sûr maintenant, il était arrivé quelque chose à ma Bella, quelque chose qui l'empêchais de me voir, ou de répondre à mes appels.

**PDV Bella**

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je me retrouvais sous la douche, je n'arrivais pas à enlever cette odeur, j'avais beau frotté encore et encore, je me sentais toujours aussi sale.

Je forçais ma mémoire à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais rien, toujours rien.

Mes yeux n'arrêtaient pas de verser des larmes, je ne savais pas si je pleurais parce que je venais de vivre la pire chose qui puisse arriver à une femme, ou parce que je n'en avais aucun souvenir...probablement, surement les deux !

Je m'habillais, et sortit de la salle de bain, je fus surprise de voir mon père assit à la porte, il se releva très vite en me voyant.

**Charlie : Ma puce**

Je me jetais dans ses bras, le serrant du mieux que je pouvais.

**Charlie : Je vais retrouver le fumier qui t'a fait ça !**

**Je suis désolée papa**

**Charlie : T'y es pour rien ma puce**

Nous restions enlacés une dizaine de minutes, dans le couloir. On finit par descendre, mon père avait insisté pour que je mange. Angela était toujours là.

**Angela : Edward est passé, la police l'a intérogé**

**Je veux pas qu'il le sache**

**Angela : Bébé, t'y es pour rien, tu n'as rien provoqué !**

**Peut être que j'ai fait des gestes**

**Charlie : Je t'arrête tout de suite (m'interrompant), ce fils de pute a abusé de toi, parce que tu es une proie faible **

Faible, je détestais ce mot !

Soudain, je fus prise d'un spasme, un film se joua devant moi. Quelqu'un m'a assommé, un mec au dessus de moi...

**Charlie : Bella, Bella, ma puce qu'est ce qui y a ?**

A nouveau, je fondis en larmes, mon coeur entra dans une tachycardie, mes poumons se compressaient, me faisant suffoquer...Pourquoi m'avait-il pas tué ? Pourquoi n'a t-il pas prit ma vie !

Il m'avait marqué, et je vais devoir vivre avec ça tous les jours !

**Brun, les yeux marrons**

**Charlie : Quoi ?**

**Il était brun, les yeux marrons, les cheveux rasés de près, maigrichon (essoufflée)**

**Angela : Tu t'en souviens ?**

**Pas le...seulement avant, y avait une voix de fille derrière**

**Charlie : Ils étaient deux ? (surprit)**

**Je sais...Je sais pas**

**Charlie : Angie, tu peux rester avec Bella, le temps que je revienne**

Une voix de fille, une fille ? Pourquoi une fille était là ? Elle me connait surement pour me vouloir une telle chose ?...Alyssa, NON ! Elle n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose ! Peut être qu'elle voulait venger la mort de son frère, ce que je comprendrais, Non, elle n'est pas comme ça

A nouveau je suffoquais, mon coeur battait vite, trop vite...


	26. Qui l'a tué ?

**Je vois que le viol de Bella vous a surprit...vos reviews me font plaisir à lire, et puis j'aime bien comme je sens que vous êtes prit dans l'histoire, si je puis dire**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 25 : Qui l'a tué ?**

J'ai froid.

**- : Bella, Bella**

Qu'est ce qui y a encore ?

**- : Ma puce, c'est Angie**

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, la pièce tournait autour de moi, je dus cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, pour stabiliser ma vue.

**Angie**

**Angela : Oui chérie, je suis là**

**Je suis où ? (perdue)**

**Angela : A l'hôpital, t'as fait une crise cardiaque**

Quand tout ça cessera ? J'en pouvais plus...qu'est ce que...

**Angela : Ton père est au poste, il viendra plus tard**

**Me laisses pas, s'il te plait (attrapant sa main)**

**Angela : Je te lâcherais pas ma belle**

Ma belle ? Cette fille, encore cette fille

**Angela : Bella, Bella qu'est ce qui y a ?**

**La fille qui était là pendant...elle me connaissait, c'est elle qui m'a piqué**

Un médecin entra soudain dans la chambre...Carlisle...Non, non, non !

Je reculais jusqu'au fond de mon lit, serrant la main de ma meilleure amie, je voulais pas qu'il me touche, je voulais pas qu'il comprenne !

**Par...Partez, je vous en supplie (paniquée, les larmes aux yeux), s'il vous plait, me touchez pas**

Angela comprit.

**Angela : Docteur Cullen vous devriez faire venir une femme, pour vérifier son état**

Carlisle me regarda, je voyais bien dans son regard qu'il avait comprit quelque chose, mais qu'il n'en était pas sûr.

**Angela : Ma puce, je dois sortir quelques secondes, je serais juste derrière la porte**

**Je veux pas que tu partes, je...t'en...supplie (s'accrochant à son bras)**

**Angela : Je te promet de revenir dans deux minutes**

Une infirmière arriva, quand l'électrocardiogramme indiquait une accélération de mon pouls.

**NON ! PAS DE PIQÛRE, S'IL VOUS PLAIT...PAS DE PIQÛRE ! (hurlant)**

Je me débattais pour qu'elle ne m'injecte pas ce qu'il y avait dans cette piqûre, cette même piqûre qui m'avait rendu faible, pour qu'on...pour qu'on profite de moi

Deux infirmière arrivèrent, me tenant allonger pour que je ne bouge pas.

Elle m'injecta une...

**PDV Angela**

Elle dormait, j'étais sûre qu'endormie elle ne ressentait rien, pendant quelques heures, elle serait loin de tout, loin de sa souffrance.

Je sortis après le docteur Cullen.

**Docteur Cullen : La fille violée à Seattle, c'est elle, n'est ce pas ?**

**Angela : Comment vous le savez ? (surprise)**

**Docteur Cullen : J'ai entendu des policiers parler de ça dans le hall, d'autres sont venus interrogés toute la famille**

**Vous ne devez strictement rien dire, à personne, même votre fils**

**Docteur Cullen : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis tenu au secret professionnel**

**Vous pouvez me dire elle se réveillera dans combien d'heures environ**

**Docteur Cullen : 4heures, pourquoi ?**

**Je dois appeler Charlie...veillez à ce qu'aucun homme ne rentre dans cet chambre, s'il vous plait**

**Docteur Cullen : Comptes sur moi !**

Je sortis de l'hôpital pour appeler.

**PDV Bella**

J'avais décidé de retourner au lycée le lundi de la semaine suivante, personne ne devait savoir ce qui m'était arrivée, si je n'étais pas présente, tout le monde pensera que c'est de ma faute si il a été interrogé.

Le médecin m'avait donné une autre flacon de calmant, pour que je puisse ménager mon coeur.

Mes lunettes de soleil ne me quittaient pas. J'avais choisi des vêtements larges et noires, recouvrant toutes les parties de mon corps...mon style vestimentaire d'avant avait provoqué mon...j'avais attiré l'œil sur moi, en mettant des vêtements aussi moulant...je ne ferais plus la même erreur.

C'est Angela qui m'accompagna au lycée. Elle me tenait la main, la serrant dans la sienne, une forme de soutien, me disant qu'elle était là et ne me lâcherait pas.

Les yeux baissés, nous traversions les couloirs pour arriver à nos casiers.

Soudain, on s'arrêta, je levais le regard, Edward était devant moi, il se précipitait vers nous. Je fis un mouvement de recul, me cachant derrière Angela, qui n'était pourtant pas plus grande que moi, mais je...je...je ne voulais...je ne voulais pas qu'on...qu'on me touche

**Edward : Bella ma puce**

**Angela : Edy, s'il te plait, laisses nous (l'arrêtant de la main)**

**Edward : Bella, regardes moi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

Ces cernes sur les yeux révélé un week-end rude.

**Angela : Edy, s'il te plait**

Il s'approcha, mais je reculais à nouveau, me collant à Angela, qui gardait ma main dans la sienne.

**Angela : C'est pas contre toi**

Elle passa son bras sur mon épaule, et nous le contournâmes. Sous mes lunettes, mes larmes recommençaient à faire rougir mes yeux, les gonflant de peine.

**Angela : Tu veux qu'on parte ?**

**Chez moi, ce sera pire**

**Angela : Si tu ne te sens pas bien, dis le moi, on partira tout de suite**

**PDV Edward **

Je faillis tomber en voyant son visage, qu'est ce...qui...qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?

Ses lèvres étaient fendues, son œil qu'elle avait essayé de cacher sous ses lunettes, était marqué par du violet, un œil au beurre noir !

Elle ne voulait pas m'approcher, qu'est ce...c'est pas possible...je rêve !

**PDV Bella**

On entra en classe, pour la physique-chimie.

Habituellement avec Edward, Angela demanda à sa camarade de classe de s'assoir à ma place, pour que je prenne la sienne.

Je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi, il était en colère, presque fou de rage. Mes larmes finirent par me faire secouer la poitrine, ce qui fit réagir la salle de cours, qui se retourna vers moi.

**Prof : Isabella vous allez bien ?**

**Angela : Vous permettez qu'on sorte quelques instants ?**

**Prof : Oui, allez y**

Je compris que le prof était courant, dans peu de temps tout le monde ne tarderait pas à savoir que j'ai été souillée !

Rangeant mes affaires dans mon sac, Angela me prit la main, alors que je remettais mes lunettes, les yeux baissés nous traversions la salle pour sortir.

On s'installa dans la cour, le soleil encore là.

**Angela : Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on rentre ? (liant ses doigts aux miens)**

**Je dois être major de ma promotion pour entrer à Juilliard, je veux pas rater les cours**

**Angela : Bella tu viens**

**Ne dis rien s'il te plait (lui coupant la parole)**

**Angela : Le proviseur a dit que tu pouvais prendre le temps qu'il te fallait**

**N'insistes pas Angie (le ton sévère)**

Mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, j'enlaçais ma meilleure amie, j'avais besoin d'elle, de son soutien, sinon je ne tiendrais pas.

A 12heures, nous nous levâmes pour rejoindre la cantine.

Angela remplit mon plateau, Charlie lui avait expressément obligé à me nourrir. Je n'avais pas faim, je voulais rien...seulement dormir, dormir toute une journée, toute une nuit. Les cachets arrivaient à mettre en veille ma souffrance, mon mal être.

**Angela : S'il te plait Bella, manges, tu tiendras pas comme ça**

Alice arriva avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

**Alice : Bonjour Angie, bonjour Bella**

Elle prit place à notre table, sans qu'Angela ne lui accorde la permission. Mes yeux, toujours cachés par mes lunettes, ils étaient vissés sur mes mains, je triturais mon pull.

**Angela : Alice, c'est pas le moment**

**Alice : Tu n'as pas l'air bien Bella (dans une voix douce)**

**Angela : S'il te plait Alice, je veux pas être méchante, mais pars (l'air autoritaire)**

**Alice : On vous a pas vu du week-end, on s'est inquiétés pour vous**

**Angela : Alice, je vais le dire une dernière fois, et tu m'y auras obligé...BARRES TOI D'ICI, DÉGAGES ! (sa voix résonna dans toute la cantine)**

La jeune fille fut surprise, mais Angela voulait simplement me protéger.

Alice quitta la table, retournant à celle de son frère et son petit ami, qui furent étonné du comportement agressive de mon amie.

Le téléphone de ma meilleure amie sonna. Elle répondit.

**Angela : Bonjour Charlie...elle tient le coup, nous allions mangés...nous arrivons dans une dizaine de minutes**

Elle raccrocha, puis posa sa main sur les miennes.

**Angela : Ils ont retrouvé le type qui a fait ça**

Je relevais les yeux, étonnée que ce soit aussi vite arrivé. Intérieurement je fus soulagée, mais je n'étais pas prête pour la confrontation, je ne voulais pas revoir son visage...je n'arriverais pas à me l'enlever de l'esprit.

**Je ne suis pas prête (retenant mes larmes)**

**Angela : Tu ne le verras pas directement, on te protégera de lui cette fois !**

Elle prit ma main, et nous traversions la cantine, sous le regard assombri d'Edward, qui ne me quittait pas. Je fus surprise à cet instant de ressentir de la haine envers lui, il n'avait pas su me protéger, il m'avait laissé seule..par sa faute, je venais de...

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, nous entrions à l'hôpital, je n'avais pas comprit pourquoi. Etait-il blessé ? Un être censé l'avait-il battu et m'avait indirectement vengé ? J'aurais voulu que ce soit moi, j'aurais voulu le torturer pendant des heures, le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de l'achever !

C'est Carlisle et mon père qui nous accueillir.

**Angela : Pourquoi nous avoir demandé de venir ici ?**

**Charlie : Hier soir, nous avons retrouvé un homme dans les bois, mort de plusieurs balles, et après analyse approfondi...Bella, ma puce, nous avons besoin que tu reconnaisses le corps, pour être sûr que c'est lui**

Je serrais la main d'Angela, appréhendant le moment où je serais devant lui, même mort, j'avais toujours peur.

Je n'aurais jamais le loisir de le tuer de mes propres mains, de lui demander POURQUOI il m'avait choisi MOI ? POURQUOI ?

**Angela : Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a pas un autre moyen ?**

**Charlie : J'aurais préféré !...Tu es prête ma chérie ?**

**Ou...Oui (la voix tremblante)**

La boule au ventre, Carlisle nous guida jusqu'à la morgue de l'hôpital. Cet endroit était aussi froid et silencieux que mon coeur, je ne ressentais pas grand chose, glacé par la haine et la tristesse.

Carlisle ouvra un grand tiroir, un corps recouvert d'un drap blanc était entreposé là dedans...je fis un pas en arrière, cognant contre le torse de mon père, que je finis par serrer, déversant mes larmes sur son blouson. Il resserra notre étreinte.

Mon coeur se battait contre mon esprit, l'un m'obligeant à ne pas voir le visage de masouffrance, et l'autre me conseillant de le faire pour essayer d'en faire le deuil.

Après 5minutes de bagarre intérieure, je me retirais des bras de mon père, et avançais doucement vers le corps.

**Carlisle : Là où il est, il ne te touchera plus**

**J'aurais voulu qu'il crève avant d'avoir posé ses mains sur moi (le ton glacial)**

Le docteur retira le drap jusqu'aux épaules de l'homme. Ses mains sur mon visage, ses jambes me chevauchant.

Je lui crachais au visage, rageuse.

**C'est...c'est lui**

Je retournais très vite dans les bras de mon père.

**Qui l'a tué ?**

**Charlie : Nous pensons que c'est son complice, la fille dont tu nous as parlé, elle a du avoir peur qu'il ne raconte tout à la police...tu ne te souviens pas de cette fille ?**

**Non, je vois juste sa main avec une seringue, tout le reste est flou**

**Charlie : C'est pas grave, on avance déjà bien...je dois aller au poste**

**Angela : Je la raccompagne chez vous, et restes jusqu'à ce que vous rentriez**

**Charlie : Merci Angela**

Je repris la main de ma meilleure amie, et nous quittâmes l'hôpital.

**Angela : Tu te sens comment ma puce ?**

**J'aurais voulu que ce soit moi qui mette fin à ses jours**

**Angela : Je sais**

Les jours passaient, et se ressemblaient. J'avais replongé dans une dépression, qui semblait plus grave que les précédentes, je n'étais qu'un zombie, Angela me trimballait de cours en cours, me faisant la conversation quelques minutes, puis abandonner quand elle sentait que ça ne servait à rien.

L'ombre de moi même, je ne mangeais que très peu, passant mon temps à prendre des cachets pour mes maux de tête ou m'endormir.

Je n'avais toujours pas adressé un seul mot à Edward, il essayait toujours de me parler, mais je reculais toujours, geste qui disait à Angela, qu'il ne devait pas m'approcher...cette haine que j'avais ressenti à la cantine, était restée, lui reprochant toujours de m'avoir obligé à le chercher, de ne pas avoir répondu à mes appels quand je voulais qu'on rentre...

Je détestais l'image de mon corps, j'en avais du dégoût, de la haine...dans mon miroir, je ne voyais que ces marques de doigts, autour des mes bras, et sur mes cuisses...je prenais plusieurs douches dans la journée, frottant à maintes reprises la moindre particule de peau ou de sueur qui l'auraient pu laisser sur moi.

Je voyais mon psy 2fois par semaine, c'était le seul à qui j'arrivais à tout dire...sauf à prononcer le mot qui avait causé mon état. Le dire serait remuer le couteau dans la plaie !

J'avais demandé à mon père de ne rien dire à ma mère, je ne voulais pas qu'elle le sache, elle aurait pleuré, et la voir ainsi m'aurait fait plus de mal.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))

Deux mois, voilà 2mois que le semblant de vie que j'avais essayé de reconstruire s'était effondré en une nuit.

J'avais demandé à mon père de prévenir ma mère que je ne pourrais pas passer Noël avec elle, je ne sait pas quelle excuse il lui avait servi, je m'en foutais...elle fut surprise que ce ne soit pas moi qui lui dise. En lui parlant, elle saurait que je cache quelque chose, et prendrais le premier avion pour venir me voir, ce que je ne voulais absolument pas.

La police n'avait toujours pas avancé sur l'enquête concernant la fille.

Comme tous les matins, nous arrivions, Angela et moi, toujours liées par la main. Je dois beaucoup de choses à Angela, elle est malade depuis plusieurs jours, une grippe, mais a tenu à être là tous les matins devant chez moi. Ce matin, elle était très fiévreuse, sortant de ma bulle, je lui touchais le front.

**Angela : Je vais bien **

**Dis pas n'importe quoi, s'il te plait, va à l'infirmerie**

**Angela : Non ! (catégorique)**

**Angie, s'il te plait ! (insistant)**

**Angela : Non, elle m'enverra chez moi et je ne veux pas te laisser **

**Angie, tu t'occupes de moi depuis 2mois, tu es malade**

**Angela : Discutes pas, je te lâcherais pas !**

**Angie, va te reposer chez toi, t'imagines si tu t'évanouis, tu resteras plus longtemps chez toi, et je serais toute seule plus longtemps...alors que si tu rentres chez toi, tu reviendras demain, et on sera à nouveau à deux**

Angela céda.

**Angela : Si tu as le moindre problème, tu as mon numéro et je débarque, OK !**

**Promis**

**Angela : Appelles ton père, pour lui dire qu'il vienne te chercher à la fin des cours...ne restes pas toute seule dans un couloir, ne vas pas non plus aux toilettes toute seule**

**Oui**

Elle m'embrassa la joue, prit son sac et partit.

J'appelais mon père avant de rejoindre très vite mon cours de philosophie.

Je m'assis à côté d'Edward, qui fut surpris de ne pas voir Angela, toutes les places étant déjà prise.

Comme à chaque fois que nous nous parlions pas, il me fit passer une lettre.

« _**Comme je peux pas te parler...**_

_**Je sais pas ce que tu as, tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette chose te rend triste, énormément triste !**_

_**Et tout ce qui te touche, me touche aussi...j'aimerais tellement t'aider, faire n'importe quoi pour que tu ailles mieux...2mois, que j'essaye de deviner ce qui a bien pu mettre autant de distance entre nous, et ce qui a rendu Angela si agressive quand on t'approche. Ça me tue de pas le savoir ! **_

_**Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, je veux juste comprendre... »**_

M'aider ? M'aider pour que j'aille mieux ? Si il savait que la dernière partie de moi, la seule partie qui était encore vivante il y a quelque temps, vient de brûler, de partir en fumée...

Je n'avais plus rien, ni d'âme, aucune émotion, à part de la haine, de la peine, du dégoût, de la rage, et je n'avais plus de force pour exprimer tout ça.

Une heure après, je sortais pour rejoindre la cantine. Plus personne pour m'obliger à manger, je pris place à une table placé au fond du réfectoire. Sweet Dreams de Marylin Manson à fond dans mes oreilles, je bloquais toutes pensées ainsi.

La tête dans mes bras, je fermais les yeux, mais impossible de les fermer plus longtemps, les images arrivaient les unes après les autres. Je sursautais quand je sentis quelqu'un près de moi.

**Edward : Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur (la voix calme et faible)**

Il me fallut deux minutes avant que mon coeur ne reparte normalement. Edward prit place à mes côtés, mais je reculais la chaise, ce qui le choqua.

A cette seconde, tout ce que je voulais, c'était me lever et le frapper, plus fort, lui planter un couteau dans le coeur, comme celui qui était planté profondément dans le mien, et dont j'avais l'impression qu'on retournait à chaque fois, pour me faire encore plus mal !...encore et encore...

**Edward : Angela n'est pas là ?** **(la voix douce)**

Je ne répondis pas, je ne voulais pas lui parler.

Tanya vint à notre table, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Tanya : Alors ma belle, on se relâche ces temps ci**

Soudain, le visage de la fille qui hantait mes rêves, se fit moins flou. L'image me secouant complètement, je suffoquais, Angela n'était pas là...j'a...j'arrivais plus...à...respirer.

Edward s'approcha de moi, mais je reculais à nouveau, paniquée, je courais jusqu'à arriver dans la bibliothèque, Angela m'amenait toujours ici pour me calmer.

Sauf que cette fois elle n'était pas là, je m'isolais dans une allée, et m'assis par terre, recroquevillée, j'essayais de retenir au mieux mes larmes, mais c'était encore pire, je finis par exploser en sanglot.

Ça pouvait pas être elle ? Non !

Edward fit à nouveau son apparition devant moi, essoufflé, visiblement il m'avait couru après. Je reculais contre le mur.

**Edward : Bella, je te veux pas de mal, et je te toucherais pas, je te le promet**

Il s'approcha, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un mètre entre nous.

Je pris mon portable pour appeler mon père.

**Papa, je t'en supplie...viens me...chercher tout de suite (les larmes m'empêchaient de mieux m'exprimer)**

Je raccrochais. Tout comme mon regard, celui d'Edward fut rempli de tristesse.

**Edward : Dis moi ce qui y a, je t'en supplie, dis le moi**

Pour la première fois, je vis une larme s'échappait au coin de son œil...Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Ce n'était pas lui qui souffrait !

Je pris mon sac, en sortie mon bloc et un stylo.

J'écrivais 3mots, puis lui envoyer le papier, qu'il prit. Avant qu'il n'est pu le lire, je m'échappais très vite de l'allée, pour rejoindre l'entrée du lycée.


	27. Histoire de jalousie

**Hey ouais, bon nombre de vous ont deviné la salope qui s'est attaqué à Bella, vous voir autant prit dans mon histoire, fait plaisir à lire...enfin j'espère que mon histoire offre assez de rebondissements, ce serait con que ce soit ennuyé...**

**Voilà un new chapitre...xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 26 : Histoire de jalousie**

**PDV Edward :**

_**« J'ai été violée »**_

Que...quoi...comment ?

J'ai...comment elle...ne pas la toucher, cette maigreur, les lunettes, les absences en cours de sport, Angela qui ne veut pas qu'on l'approche, la police...c'était...comment je n'avais rien vu ?

On avait fait du mal à ma perle, et je n'avais rien vu ! Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi !

Quelqu'un avait osé la toucher, et l'avait humilié !

Je me relevais rapidement, il fallait que je la vois, il le fallait tout de suite !

Je n'ai même pas été capable de la protéger. Le connard qui avait fait ça, avait détruit tout ce qu'il restait d'elle !

Je rejoignais très vite le parking, pour la voir chez elle.

Je vis à travers la fenêtre de sa cuisine, qu'elle était dans les bras de son père. Elle était si petite, si fragile, ses yeux si rouge me transpercèrent le coeur.

Je frappais à la porte, les faisant sursauter tout les deux. Charlie me fit entrer.

**Je ne vais pas la toucher, seulement lui parler**

Charlie me laissa entrer.

Elle hocha la tête pour me dire oui, après avoir remis ses lunettes.

**Le fils de pute qui t'a fait ça, il a été arrêté ? (les poings serrés en prononçant ces mots)**

**Charlie : Il est mort, deux jours après**

**Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt ?**

Elle ne répondait pas, elle souleva ses lunettes, je fus surprit par ses yeux gonflé par les larmes, et rouge de peine, des yeux marqués par des cernes, qui montraient bien que ses nuits étaient difficiles.

Toujours pas prête à prononcer un mot, elle écrivit à nouveau sur un bloc :

_**« C'est trop douloureux »**_

**Quand ça c'est passé ?**

**Charlie : A la fête de Lauren**

**C'est quand on s'est perdus de vue ?**

A nouveau, elle hocha la tête.

Furieux qu'on est profité d'elle en voyant que je n'étais pas là, je frappais mon poing sur la table, sa poitrine se souleva, apeurée par mon geste.

**Je suis désolé ma puce, je voulais pas te faire peur**

Je voulus prendre ses mains, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire pour la détendre, mais elle les glissa sous la table, refusant mon contact...intérieurement mon coeur se déchira, encore une fois.

**Charlie : C'est une fille qui a prémédité l'acte et l'a drogué**

**QUOI ? (horrifié)**

**Charlie : Bella fait souvent des rêves, et dedans, il y a toujours cette fille qui la menace et lui injecte du LSD**

Oh mon Dieu ! Comment une fille peut vouloir autant de mal à une autre fille ?

Une fille...une fille...une fille qui la connait forcément pour lui vouloir autant de mal...une fille qui la jalouse aussi, pour en arriver à un tel acte

**Tout à l'heure, Tanya est venue te voir, et tu as eu mal à la poitrine...c'est parce que tu t'es souvenue de quelque chose ?**

Elle acquiesça encore, les yeux baissées vers ses mains, ses larmes se mirent à nouveau à couler, un torrent de tristesse la fit haleter.

Je souffrais de la voir autant souffrir.

Mais ce que je m'apprêtais à dire, aller me rendre rageur si Bella me l'affirmait, et je ne serais pas le seul.

**La fille que tu vois dans tes cauchemars...c'est Tanya, n'est ce pas ?**

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, quand elle répondit oui de la tête.

Charlie claqua son poings dans le mur, quand je mordais dans mon poing pour ne pas m'énerver.

**Charlie : Qui est cette fille ? **

**Une ancienne relation, elle vit chez moi parce que ses parents sont à l'étranger**

**Charlie : Tu abrites chez toi la fille qui a fait du mal à ma princesse ! (à bout de nerfs)**

**Je ne savais pas (honteux)**

**Charlie : Où est elle ? (sévèrement)**

**Surement en cours**

Charlie prit sa radio

_**« Central, ici le chef Swan, envoyez une patrouille au lycée, pour arrestation »**_

_**« Ici Central, la patrouille est en route Chef Swan »**_

**Charlie :Restes là, le temps que je revienne (m'ordonna t-il)**

**Edward : Oui monsieur**

Charlie nous quitta très vite, déclenchant ses gyrophares pour montrer l'urgence.

**Edward : Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te protéger**

Sans un mot, elle quitta la table pour rejoindre le salon, où il y avait un flacon orange, elle déposa deux cachets dans sa main, qu'elle avala très vite, puis s'allongea sur le canapé.

Son silence était pire que tout, ne pas savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, ou ce qu'elle pensait, était frustrant et horrible. Le choc du déjeuner l'avait encore plus anéanti, reconnaître la cause de son horrible souffrance avait été encore plus pire !

Je pris place sur le canapé d'en face, la regardant dormir, alors que mon cerveau et mon sang étaient en ébullition.

Qu'est ce que j'aurais voulu venir pour l'étrangler entre mes mains, l'anéantir doucement comme elle venait de le faire avec ma puce !

J'hébergeais depuis presque 3mois, la pute qui avait détruit l'amour de ma vie, sans rien voir. Je lui parlais du silence de Bella, sans voir que c'était elle qui lui avait bloqué la parole.

Comment je pouvais la regarder et lui dire que je l'aime, si je n'ai pas su la protéger d'une grosse pétasse hystérique !

Bella dorma plus de 6heures d'affilées. Son père n'était toujours pas rentré, j'avais entreprit de préparer le dîner.

Réveillée, ma déesse monta se doucher pour redescendre, vêtu d'un grand pyjama. J'aurais du remarqué son changement vestimentaire, devenu sombre, et large, ne laissant paraître aucune parcelle de peau.

**Je me suis dit que tu aurais sûrement faim**

Elle prit place sur la banquette, les genoux contre son torse, elle se serra contre le mur, les yeux dans le vide.

**Manges s'il te plait**

Elle prit une gorgée de son verre d'eau, avant de planter sa fourchette dans ses pâtes.

J'aurais tellement voulu la prendre dans mes bras, lui montrer que je regrettais de n'avoir rien vu pendant toutes ces semaines.

Elle s'arrêta de manger, pour écrire sur le bloc, qui était resté là.

**_« Mon père a appelé ? _»**

**Oui, elle a demandé un avocat avant qu'il ne puisse l'interroger**

Mon téléphone vibra, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle réagissait au moindre bruit, comment elle avait pu supporter une telle épreuve, elle semblait si fragile.

Elle releva le regard quand son père entra. Elle quitta la table pour se réfugier dans ses bras, elle n'accordait que des gestes envers son père et Angela, je souffrais intérieurement de ne pas faire partie de cette bulle de confiance.

**Charlie : Elle a mangé ?**

**Un peu, mais pas assez**

**Charlie : Ma puce, faut que tu manges...merci Edward pour le dîner**

**Edward : Je vous en prie**

Il se servit une assiette, et prit place à table, après que sa fille ait reprit sa place initiale.

**Elle a avoué ?**

**Charlie : Non, elle nous nargue**

Bella reprit le bloc.

**« Je dois la confronter alors ? »**

**Charlie : Oui**

**« Je le ferais demain »**

A nouveau, ses larmes lui noyèrent le regard. Comment pouvait on faire du mal à une fille aussi fragile qu'elle. A chaque fois qu'elle pleurait, c'était un coup de poignard dans ma poitrine.

Elle s'engouffra dans les bras de son père, qui la serra contre lui, je baissais les yeux, me sentant à l'écart.

**Charlie : Montes dormir, tu as besoin de repos**

Son père lui embrassa le front, avant qu'elle ne monte dans sa chambre.

Je me levais pour partir.

**Je vais vous laisser**

Soudain, je fus plaqué contre le mur, la gorge serrée dans la main de Charlie. Il était furieux.

**Charlie : Je t'ai confié ma fille, tu m'as promit de prendre soin d'elle ! Tu es aussi coupable que cette pute !**

Je fus...j'étais...j'étais sans voix ! Il...il avait...qu'est ce que...je savais pas quoi dire, à part que c'était vrai, entièrement vrai !

Le lendemain

**PDV Bella**

J'avais demandé à Angela de venir avec moi ce matin, elle m'avait assuré aller beaucoup mieux.

Au poste, Edward était là aussi.

Je l'avais prévenu que cette fille est folle, mais non, il se sentait flatté d'avoir deux filles qui se battent pour lui, comment osait-il encore me regarder et me sourire !

Je m'arrêtais quand je vis Tanya assise dans sa cellule. Je ne pus détachée mon regard de son sourire quand elle me vit, accrochée au bras d'Angela.

**Charlie : Son avocat n'est pas encore là ? (s'adressant à ses collègues)**

**Policier : Non, les deux flics en charge de l'affaire sont sur le chemin**

**Charlie : Tu peux surveiller la porte s'il te plait**

Je reculais quand mon père entra dans la cellule de mon bourreau...Soudain, il attrapa le col de son chemisier, la fit brutalement levé et la plaqua au mur froid de la cage. Son bras sous son menton, on dirait qu'il l'étouffait, il était fou de rage, je n'avais jamais vu mon père dans un tel état...

**Charlie : Petite pute !**

Il prit son visage en coupe.

**Charlie : Tu t'es trompée en voulant t'attaquer à ma fille, en prison je m'assurerais de bien choisir tes collègues de couche, ce que tu lui as fait subir n'est rien à côté de ce je vais faire, tu vas vite regretter que tu préfèreras te pendre, plutôt que de te faire une fois de plus sodomiser**

Je fus estomaqué du comportement de mon père, comme il l'avait dit, elle avait mal choisi de s'attaquer à une fille de policier...Il cracha au visage de Tanya qui avait ravalé son sourire depuis plusieurs minutes.

**Tanya : Votre fille n'est qu'une putain !**

Je lâchais rapidement la main d'Angela, pour me précipiter dans la cellule et empêcher mon père de faire une connerie.

**Ne fais pas ça papa, elle portera plainte et je ne veux pas que ça arrive**

Il me regarda, je ne pus retenir des larmes, quand je vis que son regard était aussi triste et haineux que le mien.

**T'as vraiment de la chance !**

Il la relâcha, nous sortions de la cage avant que l'avocat n'arrive.

Quelques minutes après, nous étions en salle d'interrogatoire. Mon père ne pouvait l'interroger , il s'adossa au mur du fond, derrière moi, Angela s'était assise à côté moi, toujours liés par nos mains, nous faisions face à Tanya.

Je relevais mes lunettes.

**Avocat : On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ?**

**Policier : Voici la victime de votre cliente**

**Avocat : Supposé victime, vous n'avez toujours aucune preuve de ce que vous accusez ma cliente**

**Policier : Hier, on a perquisitionné la chambre de votre cliente, intéressante comme fouille !**

Le sourire de Tanya, disparut très vite de son visage.

**Tanya : Vous n'avez pas le droit**

L'autre policier sortit d'une boite, plusieurs sachets qui contenaient plusieurs choses différentes.

**Policier : Une dose de LSD, le gars qui vous l'a vendu vous a explicitement reconnu**

**Tanya : J'en utilises pour dormir, le médecin veut pas me donner des somnifères, j'en mets dans du gâteau, c'est très bon**

**Avocat : Ne dîtes rien mademoiselle Denali !**

**Policier : J'aime beaucoup aussi, vos photos**

Il étala plusieurs photos-montage sur la table, la montrant avec Edward.

Me dîtes pas que c'est ça ! Cette fille voulait mon mec ? Tous ça pour ça !

Elle me lança un regard assassin, quand elle me vit surprise par les photos.

**Tanya : Ça ne prouve rien (détournant la tête)**

**Policière : On a trouvé encore mieux, attendez de voir**

Il sortit de la boite, une arme à feu, et un DVD.

**Policière : Pas très maline de laisser des preuves chez soi, surtout quand on veut faire du droit comme vous**

**Avocat : On peut savoir ce que c'est ?**

**Policière : Voici le 38 que votre cliente à utiliser pour buter son complice, et un DVD montrant le viol**

Je serrais fortement la main d'Angela. Elle avait filmé mon supplice, l'enfer que j'avais vécu...

A nouveau mes poumons se comprimèrent, accélérant mon pouls, et provoquant une respiration saccadée.

**Angela : Bella, respires doucement...regardes ma poitrine et suis moi**

**Charlie : Il faut qu'elle sorte (paniqué)**

**Angela : Pas tant qu'on aura pas ce pourquoi nous sommes venues**

Mes mains dans les siennes, je suivais la respiration de mon amie, reprenant doucement une respiration à peu près normal.

Tanya éclata de rire, applaudissant dans ses mains.

**Tanya : Ma pauvre fille, tu es vraiment dans un sale état (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Angela : Heureusement qu'Edward est là pour l'aider (l'air mesquin)**

Le prénom d'Edward fit cessé son rire rapidement.

**Tanya : Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il sache, que sa copine s'est faite pénétrée toute une nuit**

Je levais les yeux sur mon père, ses poings serrés, je voyais bien qu'il avait qu'une envie : tuer celle qui a mit sa fille en morceau.

**Avocat : Mademoiselle Denali, taisez vous ! (lui ordonna t-il)**

**Tanya : Oh, regardez là qui pleure...le petit monde d'Isabella s'effondre (imitant la voix d'une petite fille)**

**Policier : Nous avons toutes les preuves de votre participation à ce viol, plus besoin de nier**

**Angela : Tu devrais avoir honte**

**Tanya : Honte ? Honte de quoi ? Violer cette petite pute a été la meilleure chose que j'ai faite**

**Avocat : Mademoiselle Denali, je vous conseille de ne rien dire de plus !**

**Tanya : Taisez vous vous !...Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais heureuse, de te voir te faire défoncer, tu as volé tout ce que je voulais...tu méritais de souffrir à ton tour**

Soudain Edward entra dans la pièce, à son état de rage, je pus voir qu'il avait tout entendu. Avant que les policiers ne l'est arrêté, Edward sauta au cou de Tanya, dont la chaise se renversa. Angie et moi nous nous levions, choquées...Edward ruait de coup le visage de son ex, encore et encore, je vis mon père faire signe aux deux policiers de lui laisser quelques secondes avant d'intervenir, alors que l'avocat s'acharnait à séparer Edward de Tanya.

Edward s'approcha du visage de Tanya pour lui parler.

**Edward : Je te buterais de mes propres mains !**

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état de colère. Le visage de Tanya était complètement ensanglanté.

A bout de nerfs, je sortis rapidement de la salle, suivit d' Angela et d'Edward.

Mes nerfs lâchés, mes pleurs me secouaient la poitrine, je ne contrôlais plus rien.

Mon amie me prit dans ses bras, bras dans lesquelles je déversais toute ma haine et ma rage.

**Angela : Edy, va chercher un verre d'eau s'il te plait**

Mon père sortit, il me défit des bras d'Angela, pour me prendre dans les siens.

**Charlie : On va l'enfermer pour longtemps ma puce, elle va payer ce qu'elle t'a fait, je te le promet...je dois prendre sa déposition et la transférer au parquet, Angie, tu l'emmenais à la maison ?**

**Angela : Oui Charlie**

Il me souleva le menton pour me regarder dans les yeux.

**Charlie : C'est fini ma puce, elle va souffrir pendant longtemps**

Mon père sécha mes larmes, et défit notre étreinte pour que je prenne la main d'Angela.

Chez moi, je me recroquevillais sur la banquette de la cuisine, après qu'Angela ai insisté pour que nous déjeunions.

**PDV Edward**

Elle avait détruit ce que je possédais de plus beau au monde...Elle m'avait discrédité devant son père, il n'avait plus confiance en moi...Comment je pouvais encore soutenir son regard !

Le lendemain.

A 11heures, Bella avait rendez vous avec son psy. J'en profitais pour discuter avec Angela, nous avions décidé de sécher la dernière heure de la matinée, pour être là quand Bella sortira. Je pouvais me résoudre à m'éloigner d'elle, je pouvais pas...

**Angela : C'est le proviseur qui paye ses honoraires, il sait à quel point elle souffre, il se déplace que pour elle**

**Vous parlez de quoi quand vous êtes à deux ?**

**Angela : De rien, elle reste dans sa chambre pendant des heures, assise sur son lit le regard dans le vide**

Une heure après, Bella sortit, lunettes sur le nez. Angela lui prit la main, nous rejoignîmes la cantine pour notre déjeuner.

Je fus surprit de voir Angie couper en quartier la pomme de Bella, alors qu'elle avait sa tête dans ses bras.

**Angela : Tu peux couper sa banane s'il te plait**

**C'est pourquoi tout ça ?**

**Angela : Son estomac souffre beaucoup de son amaigrissement, elle doit manger en petit morceau et en petite quantité (chuchotant)**

Une balle de plus dans ma poitrine !

Soudain, elle leva brutalement la tête, la poitrine haletante. Je pus voir ses larmes sur ses joues.

Angela lui prit les deux mains la mettant face à elle.

**Angela : Chérie, c'est fini...respires doucement, c'est fini**

Je regardais Angela, perdu totalement, mais attristé par l'état de ma puce.

**Angela : Tu veux qu'on sorte, dans un endroit plus calme ?**

Bella hocha la tête pour dire oui. Je pris le sac de mon bébé, nos plats. Nous montions dans la bibliothèque.

On s'isola dans une allée du grand bâtiment, certains qu'on ne se seraient pas dérangés.

**Angela : Respires doucement ma puce, suis mon coeur**

Angela posa la main de son amie, sur son coeur. J'étais heureux que ma Bella est une amie aussi attentionnée qu'Angie, elle était le toucher et le soutien que je ne pouvais lui apporter.

**Edward : Tu devrais manger ma puce, ton coeur ne tiendra pas si tu ne manges pas...et je ne veux pas que ça arrive**

Mais elle ne m'écouta pas, se contenta seulement de passer ses bras par dessus les épaules de sa meilleure amie, la serrant contre elle.

Qu'est ce que j'aurais voulu qu'elle se jette dans les miens, pour que je puisse lui montrer que je ne veux que la protéger.

**Angela : Il faut appeler son père, elle tiendra pas aujourd'hui...je dois rendre et présenter notre devoir, tu peux la ramener, je vous rejoins dans une heure **

**Edward : Son père ne veut pas me voir**

Angela fut surprise par cette annonce.

**Angela : Il est fatigué, il faut qu'il trouve une raison à tout ça...tu peux le faire ?**

**Edward : OK**

**Angela : Ma puce, regardes moi...Edy va t'emmener chez toi**

Elle refusa, s'accrochant toujours au cou de sa meilleure amie. Je pouvais comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi, mais ça me faisait toujours aussi mal de la voir refuser toute approche.

**Angela : Ma puce, je serais chez toi avant même que tu ne te réveilles**

Elle défit ses bras, et se releva. Angie et moi en faisions de même.

Bella avança devant.

**Angela : Ne la touche pas, sauf si elle fait un geste qui t'invite à le faire, mais restes auprès d'elle, toujours, elle déteste rester toute seule, elle a encore peur**

Je frappais dans le mur derrière mon amie. J'aurais voulu me retrouver seule avec Tanya, rien que 30secondes de plus, je lui aurais infligé la pire des tortures.

Bella monta très vite dans la voiture, ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle pleurait, la tête contre la vitre.

Ne pleures pas, ne pleures pas, ne pleures pas ! On venait de faire du mal à la femme de ma vie, celle qui avait tout changé dans ma vie, mes habitudes, je n'avais pu être vrai qu'avec elle, on riaient et discutaient de tout, elle ne se vexait jamais de mon langage cru, nous étions si fusionnels, que nous nous séparions juste parce que nous étions encore sous le toit de nos parents.

Je craignais de l'avoir perdu, qu'elle se soit perdue...qu'il n'y ait aucune chance pour qu'elle se construise à nouveau...et je pouvais comprendre que ce soit impossible...elle avait su le faire après une première épreuve difficile, et avec beaucoup de difficulté...mais celle ci, c'était pire que tout, on l'avait atteint au plus profond de son être.

Nous arrivions chez elle. A l'intérieur, elle monta très vite dans sa chambre, je l'y rejoignis une minute après avoir sorti quelque chose de mon coffre.

Elle s'était engouffrée sous sa couette, toujours les larmes aux yeux.

Je m'accroupis devant elle.

**J'ai acheté ce gros ours hier, il a mon odeur...tu peux pas me toucher, mais lui oui, prends le, il sera tout le temps là, comme moi**

Je le posais sur son lit. Elle se releva pour s'assoir. Elle se pencha pour prendre son portable. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose, je vis qu'elle trouva quand elle esquissa un sourire qui semblait plein de haine. Je me figeais quand elle prit l'ours et en décapita la tête, son regard fixé sur le mien, elle me présenta ensuite son portable

_**« Dernier appel : Edy 25 septembre 2010 01h03 »**_

La nuit de son viol. Elle...elle...elle m'en voulait de ne pas avoir répondu. Soudain, elle glissa sa main dans la poche avant de ma veste. J'étais estomaqué, je...elle.

Je réagis quand j'entendis mon répondeur.

_**« Vous avez un ancien message...Le 25 septembre à 01h06...Bébé, s'il te plait réponds, je suis devant la maison, Angie et moi on est crevées, dépêches toi, il caille »**_

Son regard était plein de haine, de rancœur...elle...j'avais conscience que c'était de ma faute ce qui lui était arrivé...mais...mais de « l'entendre » me dire que c'était moi la cause de tout ça, c'était...c'était...

**Bella : Soudain ta phrase sonne tellement faux, tu crois pas ?**

**PDV Bella**

Il me donnait un ours censé le représenter, représenter sa présence, quelle présence ? Etait-il là quand j'hurlais à l'aide ? Etait-il là quand le fils de pute a baissé mon pantalon ? Où était-il quand je vivais un enfer ?

**PDV Edward**

Elle se défit de mon regard et reposa sa tête sur son oreiller. Abasourdi, je...je...elle me détestait, et elle avait raison...Je...je

Angela arriva.

**Angela : Comment ça s'est passé ?**

**Euh (perdu)**

**Angela : Je sais à quel point c'est dur de la voir dans cet état**

**Pas pire que d'être à sa place à cet instant**

Angie monta sur le lit, pour enlacer Bella. Je...je savais plus quoi dire...elle n'avait pas parlé depuis deux mois, et voilà qu'elle m'adressait la parole pour me dire à quel point elle m'en voulait...Je...je...je savais qu'elle m'en voulait, et elle avait raison, tout ça c'est de ma faute.

Trois heures plus tard...

Comme des ombres qui se suivent, on descendit tous les trois à la cuisine. Charlie était à table, une tasse de café entre les mains.

Bella prit place à côté de son père, qui la serra contre lui.

Bella sursauta quand on frappa à la porte. C'était deux policiers. Charlie ouvra.

**Charlie : Tim, Jimmy, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Tim : Edward Cullen est chez toi ?**

**Charlie : Oui**

Charlie laissa entra les deux policiers. Pourquoi me cherchait-il ?

**Jimmy : Edward Cullen, nous vous arrêtons pour coups et blessures sur la personne de Tanya Denali, veuillez nous suivre sans faire d'histoire**

Cette pétasse avait porté plainte !

**Charlie : Vous êtes pas sérieux là ?**

Je fus surprit qu'il prenne ma défense.

**Jimmy : Elle a porté plainte**

Je me levais pour les suivre. Mais nous nous retournions très vite, quand nous vîmes Bella, suffocante.

**Angela : Bella, Bella**

**PDV Bella**

S'en...était...trop là...J'en pouvais plus !

* * *

Respirer me faisait mal, je sentais l'air traverser mes poumons, mon coeur battre, je sentais tout, souffrant de sentir mon sang circulait en moi.

J'ouvris les yeux, mes larmes vinrent toute seule, sans que je ne réalise avant où je me trouvais.

Comme à chaque réveil, Angie était là.

**Angela : Ma puce, enfin tu te réveilles...je dois faire venir le docteur, acceptes tu de voir le docteur Cullen ?**

Je répondis oui de la tête, il savait à présent, je ne voulais pas qu'un autre médecin me demande la cause de mon état.

Angela sortit quelques secondes avant d'entrée, avec Charlie et le docteur Cullen.

**Charlie : Ma puce**

Il m'embrassa le front.

**Où est Edward ?**

**Carlisle : Notre avocat essaye de négocier pour qu'il s'en sorte avec seulement des indemnités**

**Je suis désolée**

Je le pensais vraiment, je lui en voulais, mais le voir me défendre devant cette pute m'avait fait plaisir, il donnait des coups que je n'avais pas su lui infliger.

**Carlisle : Bella, nous devons parler de ton état...tu ne vas pas bien, vraiment pas bien**

Curieuse de ce qu'il l'allait m'annoncer, je levais le regard pour croiser le sien.

**Carlisle : Tu as beaucoup maigri depuis quelques mois, tu es anorexique, ton coeur fait beaucoup d'effort pour battre, et il n'a pas assez d'énergie pour le faire continuellement, ce qui a entraîné une seconde crise cardiaque...tu as eu beaucoup de chance d'y avoir survécu**

Beaucoup de chance !

**Angela : Ne lui dîtes pas qu'elle a beaucoup de chance, quand elle vient d'être violée, et qu'un jury va devoir la voir sur un DVD, se faire humilier par 2 fils de pute, dont un, qu'elle va devoir affronter ! (dans un ton des plus froid)**

Voilà pourquoi j'avais beaucoup de chance, beaucoup de chance d'avoir une amie, aussi digne qu'Angie.

**Carlisle : Je suis désolé, j'ai mal choisi mes mots...si tu ne te prends pas en main dès maintenant, la prochaine sera fatale**

**Angela : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Qu'est ce qu'elle doit faire en attendant ? Elle ne veut pas manger**

**Carlisle : A Seattle, il y a un centre pour ados, qui les aident dans la dépression, ils peuvent t'accueillir tout de suite, si tu le souhaites**

Un centre, encore, non ! Je ne voulais pas, je ne tiendrais pas !

**Angela : Elle doit rentrer à Juilliard l'année prochaine, elle ne peut pas rater les cours**

**Carlisle : Des profs particuliers sont là pour donner des cours**

**Charlie : Ma puce, je sais que c'est difficile, et que revivre dans un endroit surveillé serait peut être pire**

Exactement !

**Charlie : Mais il faut que tu essayes, je veux pas te perdre...surtout pas !**

**Angela : Elle n'accepte pas qu'on la touche, vous voulez qu'elle face une attaque à chaque fois qu'on s'approche d'elle...vous ne comprenez pas à quel point ce sera dur**

**Carlisle : Avec des précautions, ça pourrait marcher...faisons un essai un mois, on verra ce que ça donnera**

**Angela : Ce que ça donnera, moi je sais ce que ça donnera, sa mort, elle mourra dans votre centre, seule !**

**Charlie : Angela, s'il te plait**

**Angela : Non, je ne veux pas...vous ne l'avez pas vu il y a 2mois, vous ne vivez pas ses pleurs, ses sursauts dès qu'elle entend un bruit, ou voit une piqûre, ses cauchemars, ses cauchemars où elle se réveille en sueur, à regarder autour d'elle, docteur Cullen !**

J'avais l'impression qu'elle lisait dans mes pensées.

**Carlisle : Réfléchissez ensemble, c'est la seule solution pour l'instant**

Il nous quitta.

**Charlie : Écoute, je sais que ce centre n'est pas une bonne idée...mais nous sommes au point mort..ma puce, je refuse de te perdre, il en est hors de question ! Tu as besoin de gens, spécialisés, qui t'aideront**

**Angela : Ils ne prendront pas la peine d'être patient là bas, ils l'obligeront à manger, à parler**

**Charlie : Et c'est ce dont elle a besoin !**

**Angela : Ce dont elle a besoin, c'est de revenir 2mois en arrière, et d'avoir envie de rester chez elle, plutôt que de partir à cette foutu fête !**

Ma meilleure amie et mon père argumentaient chacun leur point de vue..

Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais, tout ce dont j'étais sûre, c'est que je souffrais, horriblement, encore et toujours ! Je passais mes journées à pleurer. Je n'avais plus d'âme, c'était sans doute pour ça que je ne voyais plus l'intérêt de me nourrir.

**Charlie : Je lui donne un mois, si elle est toujours dans cet état je signerais les papier (le ton ferme)**

Angela monta sur le lit, et m'enlaça, je resserrais notre étreinte.


	28. Culpabilité

**Woaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh, vos reviews me touchent beaucoup, je redécouvre avec sourire, que ma fic plait toujours !**

**Voilà un new chapitre, et c'est inutile de dire que j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez...xoxo**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 27 : Culpabilité**

Le lendemain, j'avais su qu'Edward était sorti contre des indemnités, car il avait eu des circonstances atténuantes, ça avait été rapide, ça m'avait soulagé...

Sur mon lit, mes yeux étaient rivés sur mon calendrier, où la date d'anniversaire d'Edward était entourée au feutre rouge. Même son anniversaire n'arrivait pas à me sortir de ma léthargie, j'avais en tête son cadeau d'anniversaire depuis déjà longtemps, avant que tout ça n'arrive, avec mon dégoût du contact et ma dépression, il tombait à l'eau.

Angela avait passé la semaine à me trimballer dans les boutiques, dans la quête d'un cadeau...je ne lui avait pas parler des sentiments que je ressentais à son égard.

Après un entretien avec le psy, j'avais réalisé que la haine que j'avais ressenti pour lui, n'était qu'un moyen détournée de la haine que je ressentais envers ma personne, je lui en voulais pour des choses dont il n'avait aucune responsabilité, me délecter de cette culpabilité m'aidait juste à me soulager d'un poids trop lourd...j'avais provoqué la haine de cette fille, j'en étais la seule responsable...Quoi ? Non, tout est de sa faute à lui, si il n'avait pas accepté cette fille chez lui, on en serait pas là !...Mon esprit était en conflit constant avec mon coeur, j'en pouvais plus !

C'était son anniversaire, je devais au moins lui offrir quelque chose...il avait tatoué son dos pour moi, je devais au moins faire ça pour lui.

Ce matin, l'idée de son cadeau m'était venu soudainement en tête, et j'avais passé la journée dans ma chambre pour le réaliser.

Je ne lui avais même pas envoyer de message pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire...j'espère au moins qu'il s'amuse, lui et Angie avaient mit leur vie entre parenthèse pour moi, et je détestais qu'ils puissent agir ainsi, je ne voulais pas paralyser leur existence parce que je n'arrivais pas à surmonter ce que je vivais.

Les heures défilaient...vers 22heures, j'avais décidé de sortir pour lui amener, l'air de la nuit ferait peut être taire mon esprit.

Alors que la nuit, la forêt m'effrayait, aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas, je traversais la forêt, passant entre les arbres pour arriver sur la route qui séparait la villa de la forêt.

Il y avait de la lumière, et j'entendis de la musique...il s'amusait, il méritait de se détendre après ce que je lui faisais vivre.

Je passais par le jardin, en espérant qu'il n'y ait personne, pour que je puisse déposer le cadeau et partir. Je levais la tête, et vit qu'il fumait à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il était surprit de me voir, il descendit rapidement.

**Salut (forçant un sourire)**

**Edward : Salut (timidement)**

**T'as organisé une fête ?**

**Edward : Alice l'a fait**

**Je suis juste venue t'apporter ça, bon anniversaire**

Je lui tendis mon cadeau, qu'il prit.

**Ouvres le quand tu seras tout seul**

**Edward : Merci**

Je souris faiblement avant de me retourner pour repartir.

**Edward : Tu veux pas rester ?**

Ses yeux me suppliaient presque, de lui accorder pendant au moins quelques minutes, ma présence. N'étais ce pas une demande légitime d'être auprès de sa petite amie le jour de son anniversaire.

**Je...Je suis désolée, mais j'ai pas très envie de faire la fête**

**Edward : Restes s'il te plait, on peut se balader si tu veux **

**Alice a organisé cette fête pour toi, et puis c'est un jour important**

**Edward : Il ne l'est pas si t'es pas là**

Je pouvais pas lui en vouloir, il faisait tout pour que je ne puisse pas lui en vouloir, ses cernes sous les yeux, cette tristesse constante dans l'œil, les traits tirés, j'avais l'impression qu'on avait presque un seul coeur pour deux, il souffrait de me voir dans cet état, il s'en voulait, et j'avais aggravé cette culpabilité...sous prétexte qu'on m'avait blessé, je devais blessé les gens qui m'entourait...

**Ok**

**Edward : Entres, je vais chercher mon manteau**

**Je préfère pas, je voudrais pas qu'on voit que je suis là**

Il me quitta, je me retournais quand je croyais que c'était lui qui revenait, mais c'était Alice. Depuis plusieurs mois, je ne lui avais pas adressé la parole. Elle semblait surprise de me voir ici, mais furieuse aussi.

**Alice : On peut savoir ce que tu fous là ? (l'air agressive)**

**Je suis venue donner le cadeau d'Edy**

**Alice : C'est gentil d'y avoir penser...je peux savoir c'est quoi ton problème ?**

**Alice (essayant de la calmer)**

**Alice : Depuis des mois, tu nous regardes à peine, Edy est tout le temps sur les nerfs, j'imagine que c'est de ta faute, et là tu débarques pour lui offrir un cadeau, vraiment trop gentil Swan !**

Je...je...je savais pas quoi dire.

Soudain, elle me bouscula de la main, son contact contre mon épaule me rappelait cette nuit là, je ne tardais pas à repartir dans une énième crise de larmes, j'en pouvais plus.

**Alice : Voilà qu'elle pleure, Y en a marre de tes crises de larmes !**

Violemment elle prit mon visage en coupe. Je suffoquais devant cette agressivité.

Edward arriva à ce moment là, surprit puis furieux. Il repoussa brutalement sa sœur contre le mur, qui fut choquée par ce geste.

**Edward : NON MAIS T'ES INCONSCIENTE OU QUOI ! (haussant le ton)**

**Alice : COMMENT TU PEUX PRENDRE SA DEFENSE APRES TOUT CE QU'ELLE TE FAIT ENDURER !**

**Edward : TU REGRETTERAS CES PAROLES QUAND TU SAURAS ! DEGAGES ! (lui hurlant au visage)**

**Alice : POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS !**

**Edward : DEGAGES D'ICI PUTAIN AVANT QUE JE FRACASSE TON CRANE CONTRE LE MUR !**

Je ne les avais jamais vu se disputer de façon aussi violente. Alice, choquée rentra rapidement dans la villa.

Edward s'agenouilla devant moi, alors que j'étais dans la même position.

**Edward : Bébé...ma puce, je suis désolé (ses mains près de mes épaules, retombèrent en se rappelant mon aversion aux contact physiques)**

**Tu n'aurais pas du te disputer avec elle, elle ne sait rien (essayant de me calmer)**

**Edward : Elle n'avait pas le droit de t'agresser de cette façon**

**Je veux rentrer**

**Edward : Je te raccompagne ma puce ?**

**S'il te plait**

Je me relevais, pour rejoindre sa voiture. Je m'étais calmée peu à peu. Je devais pas me laisser submerger par ma peine, pas encore, pas aujourd'hui.

**Edward : Ça te dit qu'on passe chez So, pour acheter de quoi manger ?**

**Je veux bien s'il te plait**

Arrivée chez So, Edward descendit pour acheter nos commandes.

Nous arrivions chez moi quelques minutes après.

**Va t'installer, je vais mettre ça dans des assiettes**

**Edward : Non, je préfère t'aider...tu te souviens la dernière fois qu'on a préparé à manger ensemble**

**T'as été une vrai catastrophe**

**Edward : La cuisine était dans un état **

**Edy**

**Edward : Oui ma puce ?**

**Je te remercie d'être là, je sais que je fais rien pour te le rendre, mais**

**Edward : Je n'attends rien bébé, je veux juste être là (me coupant la parole)**

**PDV Edward**

Qu'est ce que j'aurais voulu passé ce jour censé être joyeux à ses côtés, avoir en face de moi ma Bella délurée et si pleine de vie.

Elle vivait la pire épreuve de sa vie, et je ne pouvais rien faire. Elle me remerciait d'être là...je n'avais pas su l'être quand elle en avait besoin, je n'avais pas su la protéger

Sur le canapé, j'attendais qu'elle revienne...et fus surprit quand elle revint avec une religieuse sur laquelle se trouvait une bougie allumée, un sourire sur le visage qui était si fatigué.

**Bella : Joyeux anniversaire**

Elle offrit devant moi le gâteau, je soufflais sur la bougie, heureux face à ce geste.

**Bella : T'as fait un vœu avant ?**

**Bien sûr que oui !**

Elle prit place sur le fauteuil en face du mien.

**Bella : J'avais de meilleurs projets pour ton anniversaire, j'y pensais avant que**

**On se rattrapera l'année prochaine...j'ai amené ton cadeau avec moi, dis moi pourquoi je dois attendre d'être seul ?**

**Bella : Je veux que tu ressentes ce que j'ai ressenti quand je l'ai fait, et pour ça vaut mieux être seul**

**C'est toi qui l'a fait ?**

**Bella : J'ai pas trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait te rendre heureux dans les boutiques, tu as déjà tout ce qu'elles ont, je voulais quelque chose qui vienne de moi**

**J'ai hâte de l'ouvrir**

Nous discutions une partie de la nuit, elle s'endorma après avoir prit ses cachets. J'en profitais pour déballer son cadeau, j'étais trop pressé pour attendre. Sur le paquet était scotché une lettre, je l'ouvris.

_**« Salut, **_

_**Je ne peux pas commencer cette lettre, sans te dire à quel point je suis désolée de ne pas être là dans un jour aussi beau qu'est ta naissance. **_

_**J'espère que ça te plaira, il vient de moi, j'ai cherché longtemps dans les boutiques, pour finalement me dire que quelque chose de plus personnel serait mieux. **_

_**Ce cadeau représente un peu notre histoire, j'ai mit des points de suspension, pour à la fois te rassurer, te dire que je suis toujours à toi, et te dire juste que j'ai pas choisi cette distance, on me l'a imposé et au final j'en ai juste besoin, mon esprit ne fait plus la différence entre les personnes dont je dois me protéger, et celles dont j'ai besoin pour surmonter ça...**_

_**J'ai mal agi avec toi, cette haine contre toi n'est pas mérité, il fallait que je trouve une cause à tout ça, et c'était toi...t'y est pour rien, comment tu pourrais l'être**_

_**Je peux pas te dire à voix haute, à quel point tout ce que je veux c'est être dans tes bras, parce qu'au final...y a qu'ici que je me sente en sécurité.**_

_**Mon corps et mon esprit refusent de te donner ce petit geste d'avancer vers toi, mais mon coeur supplie pour avoir juste tes bras autour de moi**_

_**Et dans cette bataille que je vis à chaque fois que je te vois, que je penses à toi, c'est mon esprit qui semble être le gagnant...j'aimerais faire autrement, dire stop et prendre le dessus, mais je peux pas, j'ai plus de contrôle, ni sur ce que je ressens, ni sur mes gestes, tout m'échappe, j'ai l'impression de m'observer avec un œil extérieur, de ne plus être moi...j'ai besoin de savoir où je vais, parce que je sens que pour l'instant je suis sur cette longue pente glissante, et je ne semble pouvoir rien faire que de me laisser glisser**_

_**Je vois tous les jours qu'il est difficile de remonter, je vois bien que je m'éloigne de la surface depuis trop longtemps et que la remontée risque d'être dure, je ne veux pas me noyer...**_

_**Tout semble si facile quand on se laisse emporter, tout à était trop dur ces derniers mois...ma chute semble sans fin **_

_**Ses mots ne sont pas là pour te faire du mal, ou que tu es pitié de moi, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça...j'avais besoin de t'écrire, exprimer ce que je ressens.**_

_**Mais un jour, je te le promet, et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses, je braverais cet interdit qu'à imposer mon corps, le coeur l'emporte toujours, c'est toi qui me l'a dit**_

_**Je t'aime...»**_

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je savais ce qu'elle ressentait, je comprenais encore plus à quel point elle devait se battre tout les jours pour essayer d'avancer. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes devant ses mots, elle souffrait et je ne pouvais rien faire...elle essayait de m'enlever toute culpabilité, mais elle avait raison

Je repris le cadeau et défis le ruban. Je souriais en voyant un album photo avec une inscription sur la couverture en carton _**« E + B = amour, sucettes, et bain en mousse »**_, je fus intriguée par la présence de son MP3 : _**écoutes la chanson n°1 **_

Les écouteurs à l'oreille, j'appuyais sur « play ». Je reconnus très vite « Save me from myself » de Christina Aguilera, mais c'était sa voix, je me souviens lui avoir jouer avec ma guitare sur mon lit, alors qu'elle la chantait, il pleuvait dehors, et c'était pourtant l'une des plus belles journées que j'ai eu avec elle.

Je me laissais bercer, feuilletant l'album.

La première page était une photo d'elle et moi, le tout premier jour de notre relation, nous étions sur son canapé, les autres pas très loin, elle l'avait prise alors que je claquais un baiser sur sa joue.

_**« 17 mars 2010 : Un jour qu'on sort ensemble, et il est déjà fout de moi »**_

Prétentieuse !...C'était pourtant vrai !

J'éclatais de rire devant la deuxième photo, nous étions au supermarché pour faire des courses pour son père, Em l'avait posé dans le siège du chariot pour plaisanter sur sa petite taille, Alice avait prit la photo alors que je poussais le chariot à toute vitesse

_**« Emmett et Edward Cullen, je vous déteste ! **_»

Je feuilletais chaque page avec attention, provoquant à chacune d'elle une émotion, de la joie, de la tristesse, de la moquerie, du désir parfois.

Je fus émus de voir accroché à une des pages en carton, deux bracelets, c'était nos bracelets d'hôpital, nous y avions fait un séjour pour intoxication alimentaire, après qu'Emmett nous ait fait une blague en versant du liquide vaisselle dans la sauce de nos pâtes, on avaient passé la plus horrible des nuits, vomissements, vomissements, et encore vomissements...

_**« Tu nous le paieras Em, et ma vengeance sera loin d'être aussi douce que mon visage d'ange »**_

Il semblait loin ce temps, où l'on passait notre temps à jouer au concours des mauvaises blagues.

**PDV Bella**

Il avait cet air angélique quand il dormait. Debout depuis une heure, je mettais assise en tailleur sur ma table basse, le regardant en train de dormir.

Mon MP3 était toujours dans ses oreilles, l'album était ouvert contre son torse, il n'avait pas résister à l'ouvrir.

Comment je pouvais faire de mal à un être aussi beau ? Il souffrait de me voir souffrir, je l'entraînais dans ma chute, sans le vouloir.

Il se réveilla quand les premiers rayons du soleil faisait apparition à travers les vitres du salon.

Il fut surprit de me voir aussi prêt.

**Salut**

**Edward : Salut ma puce**

**Tu as aimé ? (posant les yeux sur l'album)**

**Edward : Beaucoup**

Edward sortit son portable.

**Edward : Je dois y aller, ma mère s'inquiète**

**Vas y**

Il se releva et ramassa ses affaires.

**Edward : Bella**

**Oui**

**Edward : C'est toi qui as raison, c'est moi la cause de tout ça**

**C'est pas pour ça que je t'en veux...je t'en veux parce que je t'ai dit que cette fille te voulait et qu'elle était prête à tout, et toi tu m'as pas cru, tu n'as pas eu confiance en ce que je te disais, c'est pour ça que je t'en veux**

**Edward : Je crois que tous les deux ont a besoin d'une pause (hésitant)**

**Je crois aussi**

Il fut surprit par mes mots, comme ci il s'attendait à ce que je m'oppose à cette pause.

**Cette pause ne veut pas dire qu'il y a un problème dans notre couple, juste que pour le moment on a besoin de se retrouver un peu seul**

Malgré le fait que je le rassure sur notre couple, il semblait blessé. Il quitta la maison, sans un mot de plus.

**PDV Edward**

Pourquoi j'avais proposé cette stupide pause ? Au moins les choses étaient claires, moi et mon stupide ego de voir deux filles se battre pour lui, au final j'ai perdu celle à qui je tenais...Tanya pouvait s'applaudir d'avoir brisé la femme que j'aimais et par la même occasion notre couple ! NON, je ne devais m'en prendre qu'à moi même, j'étais le seul fautif dans tout ça !

Ma mère n'arrêtait pas d'appeler.

Elle a du avoir eu vent de ma dispute avec Alice.

Hier elle avait dépassé les bornes, comment elle avait pu agir ainsi ? Et son ignorance sur les évènements n'était pas une excuse !

Personne n'était encore descendu. Dans la cuisine, je récupérais une bouteille de jus d'orange, mais je rencontrais Alice en fermant la porte du réfrigérateur.

Tous les deux furieux par le comportement de l'autre, on se fusillaient du regard un moment.

**Tu comptes dégager d'ici pour que je passe ou faut que je te pousse ?**

**Alice : Va te faire foutre, t'aurais du rester chez cette pleurnicheuse**

Là elle abusé ! Je savais ce qu'avait ma puce, et je refusais cette méchanceté gratuite ! A bout de nerfs, je plaquais ma sœur contre le mur.

**Tu devrais fermer ta grande gueule quand tu ne sais pas ce que sont en train de vivre les gens !**

**Alice : Oh, je devrais fermer ma gueule alors que tu es en train de te battre avec moi, pour elle**

**C'est toi qui cherche les ennuis !**

**Alice : Je veux plus rien à faire avec toi et cette pétasse !**

S'en était trop ! Dans une colère rouge, je la giflais...comment pouvait elle parler de sa meilleure amie de cette façon !

Alice me bouscula brutalement pour passer...Je venais de gifler ma sœur ! Qu'est..je faisais n'importe quoi ! J'étais fatigué nerveusement, j'en pouvais plus...j'agissais comme un chien avec ma petite sœur, c'était pas moi ça !

Je me retournais et vis Jasper, le regard assassin, rapidement il me sauta dessus pour me donner un crochet du droit.

**Esmée : EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN ET JASPER HALE SEPAREZ VOUS TOUT DE SUITE !**

Jasper m'avait salement amoché, je l'avais laissé faire, il avait raison. Jasper lâcha mon tee-shirt, alors que je posais ma main sur mon nez ensanglanté.

**Esmée : Dîtes moi tout de suite ce qui vous prend !**

**Jasper : Edward vient de gifler Alice ! (le regard assassin)**

**Esmée : PARDON ?**

Je baissais la tête, honteux par mon geste.

**Esmée : Jasper laisse nous**

Jasper quitta très vite la cuisine.

**Esmée : Assieds toi**

J'exécutais sans dire un mot. Elle humidifia une serviette pour nettoyer mes blessures.

**Esmée : Pourquoi ? (sortant des sparadraps du tiroir)**

**Hier Bella est venue me donner mon cadeau anniversaire, quand je suis monté pour prendre mon manteau, Alice a agressé Bella physiquement sur son silence, et tu sais que depuis...depuis elle ne supporte pas qu'on la touche, et j'ai vu rouge...et ce matin, elle l'a insulté, j'ai pas supporté**

**Esmée : Il faut que tu te reposes, tu dors plus depuis des nuits, tu agresses les gens dès qu'ils te parlent, je suis sûre que Bella se sent coupable de cette dispute, elle se sent déjà coupable de quelque chose dont elle est victime et non l'auteur, lui rajoutait des problèmes n'est pas une aide**

**Je sais plus quoi faire, tu aurais vu l'état dans lequel elle était quand Alice l'a agressé...j'ai beau espéré qu'elle s'en sorte, mais c'est de pire en pire, tu l'as vu, elle ne mange plus, elle dort qu'après avoir prit des barbituriques**

**Esmée : Je sais, papa me l'a dit**

**Hier elle m'a fait la promesse de s'en sortir...pour une fois, j'ai cette impression qu'elle ne tiendra pas cette promesse**

**Esmée : Il faut qu'elle s'éloigne quelques temps, ça devient invivable toute cette souffrance**

Mon arcade et mon nez soignés, je me levais.

**Je vais prendre l'air**

**Esmée : Tu vas encore la voir ?**

**Elle veut faire une pause, qu'on s'éloigne un peu l'un de l'autre, et tu sais pourquoi...parce que son foutu copain l'a blessé en jouant du regard amoureux de la pute qui l'a touché !**

Je quittais la maison, sans laisser ma mère dire quoi que ce soit...j'étais répugnant, immonde...


	29. S'enfonçer

**Ahhhhhhh, MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR VOS REVIEWS ! CA ME FAIT TROP PLAISIR...que dire de plus ? Merci de toujours me suivre dans mon histoire.**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous donnera envie de m'écrire d'autres reviews...xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 28 : S'enfonçer**

Les jours passaient, et mon état ne s'améliorait pas, le doc Cullen m'avait prescrit un autre traitement pour mon coeur, que mon père prenait soin de me faire prendre.

Je voyais Edward seulement en cours, nous nous adressions aucun regard, aucun mot...j'avais remarqué qu'il ne se posait plus à la table de cette sœur et été surprise de voir son visage défiguré par des coups.

Il semblait aussi anéanti que moi...j'avais peur pour lui, qu'il se détruise à cause de moi...je ne supporterais

Comme tous les soirs, Angie est avec moi. La journée a été particulièrement difficile aujourd'hui, mes cauchemars, les effets secondaires de mon traitement, mes pleurs, mes souvenirs m'épuisaient...j'en pouvais plus.

**PDV Edward :**

Je supportais plus d'être loin d'elle, de ne plus lui parler.

Depuis 1semaine, que je passais des heures devant chez elle, me cachant derrière un arbre. Je la voyais à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, les yeux perdus dans le vide, la musique dans l'oreille, surement pour faire taire les pensées qui la torturaient, comme les miennes le faisaient.

Je ne vivais presque plus chez moi, ça devenait étouffant...Alice et Jasper ne m'adressaient plus un mot, et ils avaient raison.

Fallait que je la vois, que je lui parle, j'en pouvais plus de cette distance.

**Angela : Edy (surprise)**

**Je sais qu'on est censé s'éloigner un peu, mais faut que je la vois, juste une fois (désespéré)**

Angie avait des cernes flagrantes, et des poches bien marquées.

**Qu'est ce que t'as ?**

**Angela : La journée a été difficile **

**Elle dort ?**

**Angela : Non, elle est dans le salon, elle regarde un film**

**Comment elle va ?**

**Angela : Je crois qu'elle a prit un peu trop de cachet**

J'enlevais mon manteau, l'accrochais au porte-manteau, et entrais dans le salon.

**PDV Bella**

Je me retournais quand j'entendis sa voix, surprise de voir encore une fois sa lèvre fendue, des traces de coups sur le visage.

**Edward : Salut **

**Tu t'es battu ?**

**Edward : Je peux rester juste quelques heures, je repartirais après**

Je vis que cette pause lui était insupportable, comme à moi. Mais on en avaient besoin, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais on en avaient besoin.

**Oui...Y a pas une fête étudiante dans le coin ?**

**Edward : Alice et Jazz y sont**

**D'habitude t'y est aussi**

**Edward : Quand t'y est**

**Tu ne devrais pas t'arrêter de vivre à cause de moi**

**Edward : Tu te souviens, toi et moi, c'est un seul coeur, si une partie s'arrête de battre, l'autre aussi, ou doit au moins essayer de faire battre les deux...même si officiellement on est plus ensemble (baissant les yeux)**

**Angela : On passe à table**

A table, je déposais mes pilules sur la table, 5 au total, je vis les yeux surprit d'Edward.

**Impressionnant hein (le regardant dans les yeux)...le rose c'est pour éviter que je me tire une balle, mais la tentation reste grande quand je vois le revolver de Charlie, le vert c'est pour que mon coeur batte correctement...ah mon préféré c'est le jaune, il m'empêche de penser que j'ai été sali toute une nuit par un connard, et le bleu, il a le goût de l'amnésie, une de ces pilules me fait dormir jusqu'à l'aube...dommage qu'il ne le fasse pas pour la vie **

**Angela : Bella**

**C'est beau la médecine (le sourire amer)...quand j'y pense, c'est dommage qu'il y ait pas de médoc pour remonter le temps, ça m'aurait vachement aidé, vous imaginez à l'heure qu'il est, je ne ferais pas souffrir les gens que j'aime, je n'aurais pas à obliger ma meilleure amie à s'occuper de moi, à l'heure où elle devrait sortir pour profiter d'une soirée, et je n'aurais pas été obligé de faire une pause avec le mec que j'aime, parce que je me dégoûte**

**Angela : Bella**

**Je me demande ce que ça ferait un cocktail de tous ça avec de l'alcool, quoi que je préfère une balle en pleine tête, effet garantie**

Les yeux vissés dans ceux d'Edward, mon ton était glacial...

**Hum la mort, ce serait marrant de pouvoir**

**Angela : Bella s'il te plait arrêtes (me coupant la parole)**

**Pour une fois que mes pilules arrivent à me détendre, j'en profites**

Je crois que j'en avais un peu trop d'ailleurs.

**D'ailleurs, je me demandais un truc...comment tu peux être là, alors qu'un autre homme que toi m'a touché, je veux dire il m'a pénétré, plusieurs fois, toute une nuit, il a joui en moi, un autre mec m'a vu nu, ça doit te dégouter**

Je ne quittais pas Edward des yeux, toujours dans le but de lui faire mal, j'avais besoin de mettre mes nerfs sur quelqu'un. Mes humeurs changeaient tellement vite avec lui, ça en devenait insupportable !

Ses poings se serraient sous mes yeux, je voyais bien qu'il essayait de contenir une colère qui était prête à exploser.

Je me levais, et fouiller sous le tiroir de la cuisine, mon père l'avait collé dessous, au cas où, je ne sais pas vraiment au cas où mais bon, un policier aime rester vigilant. Je la décollais.

Mes amis reculèrent leur chaise, quand je posais le 38 sur la table, je connaissais les armes par coeur, une passion comme une autre...

**Angela : Bella ranges ça (effrayée)**

**Jouons un peu**

**Edward : Bella s'il te plait**

**Une roulette russe, j'ai toujours voulu y jouer**

Angela voulu la reprendre, mais je fus plus rapide !

**Tu tu tu ! On n'y touche pas**

**Edward : Bella**

Je fis tourner l'arme sur la table, et je souris quand elle pointa vers moi.

**Hum, intéressant**

Je repris l'arme en main, je la chargeais sous l'œil effrayé de mes amis.

**Une seule balle de ce beau bijou, et me voilà partit, finalement il n'est pas si difficile de mourir**

**Angela : Bella je t'en supplie, donnes moi cette arme (apeurée)**

**En plein coeur (la posant sur ma poitrine), non, certains ont eu des ratés...la bouche (pointant le 38 dans ma bouche)**

Mon regard était figé dans celui d'Edward, où les larmes coulaient.

Je me levais, et reposais l'arme à sa place.

**Je vais prendre l'air**

Je quittais la table pour sortir de chez moi.

**PDV Edward**

Nos regards fixés sur l'autre, je ne pus retenir mes larmes quand elle nous détailla ses pensées suicidaires.

J'en étais sûr maintenant, il ne restait plus rien de la fille forte qu'elle était avant tout ça, elle laissait tomber, et mes jours avec elle étaient peut être compter...je ne pouvais pas la perdre, je ne voulais pas la perdre ! Je ne pouvais concevoir une vie s'en elle, c'était impossible...sa mort entraînerait immédiatement la mienne ! C'était certain !

**Angela : Faut pas lui en vouloir, je te l'ai dit, la journée a été dure...je suis sûre qu'elle ne passera pas à l'acte**

**Tu ne le ferais pas toi, si quelqu'un t'avait violé, et que ton mec n'avait rien vu, pourtant tout près**

Elle baissa la tête.

**Angela : Je vais aller la chercher**

**PDV Bella**

J'avais enfin pu sortir ce que j'avais sur le coeur, depuis un mois et demi, je pensais au suicide nuit et jour...l'amour de mes proches me retenait en vie, mais pas suffisamment fort pour que je veuille me battre...j'en avais assez, tout ce que je voulais, c'est dormir, dormir longtemps.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je traversais la forêt, marchant rapidement, je ne savais pas où j'allais, et je m'en foutais...j'avais juste besoin de marcher, toujours et encore plus loin

Je fus surprise quand je finis par déboucher sur la falaise où mes copains de la réserve sautaient pour aller nager dans l'océan.

Je marchais jusqu'au bout, l'air malgré froid, me fit du bien, quand il claqua contre mes joues.

Le mouvement des vagues éclairé par la lune m'hypnotisait presque, manquant de peu de trébucher.

**PDV Angela**

Où avait elle bien pu aller ? Elle n'a même pas prit son portable !

J'étais effrayée à l'idée qu'elle mette fin à ses jours, effrayée qu'elle passe à l'acte dans un moment d'angoisse. Depuis qu'elle avait débarqué ici, nous nous étions tout de suite liée d'amitié, elle était sans tabou, ni préjugé, elle était mon journal intime, simplement ma meilleure amie. Une meilleure amie que je refusais de perdre. On avait beau dire qu'on comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, mais c'était impossible, personne ne pouvait se mettre à sa place.

Je fis demi tour, pour demander de l'aide à Edy.

**Angela : Elle a disparu et n'a pas son portable (essoufflée)**

**Edward : Merde**

**Angela : Je vais chercher sur la grande route, va dans la forêt, elle peut pas être si loin**

Paniqués, je pris ma voiture, pendant que mon meilleur ami se précipita dans la forêt.

**PDV Bella**

Combien de temps fallait-il pour que les poumons se remplissent d'eau ? Une minute ?...Deux ?

**- : Bella**

Je sursautais, je me retournais.

**Jake, Paul, qu'est ce que vous faites là ? (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Jake : Et toi ?**

**J'ai posé la question la première**

**Paul : Tu veux bien t'éloigner du bord, tu nous fais peur là **

**Vous avez jamais voulu quitter ce monde, pour savoir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté**

**Jake : Bella, tu me fais vraiment peur là**

**Faut pas, des gens meurent tous les jours, et nous continuons à vivre**

Je détournais mon regard de mes amis, quand je vis Edward sortir de la forêt.

**Edward : Bella ! (paniqué)**

**C'est bien que tu sois là, je disais à Jake et Paul que des gens mourraient tous les jours, et ça n'empêchait pas leurs proches de continuer à vivre**

**Edward : Bébé, ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie **

Il s'approcha.

**N'approches pas, sinon je saute (m'approchant du bord)**

Il s'arrêta net.

**Jake : Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? (perdu)**

**Edward : Bella, je t'en supplie éloigne toi de ce bord !**

**Pourquoi ? Je me sens bien ici**

Je souris quand je vis ma meilleure amie, arrivait très vite en voiture, elle en descendit pour nous rejoindre.

**Angela : Bella !**

**Ah Angie enfin, toi qui est si intelligente, expliques leur que la mort n'a rien de tragique**

**Angela : Bella, tu vas t'en sortir, on se battra ensemble (essayant de m'encourager)**

**Se battre ? Je crois que j'ai assez donné, tu trouves pas**

**Jake : Bella, je sais pas ce que tu as, mais tu ne peux pas partir maintenant **

**T'as raison Jake, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai...et je crois que rien que pour ça, tu n'as pas le droit de donner ton avis**

**Edward : Bébé, tu m'aimes, je suis sûr que tu ne pourrais pas faire une chose pareille, n'oublies pas, notre vie à deux**

**Je t'aime, c'est vrai, d'ailleurs tu ne devrais pas pleurer, dis toi que je serais enfin heureuse sous terre**

**Angela : Et ton père, t'y penses à Charlie et ta mère, ils t'aiment **

**Dis leur que sa fille ne voulait plus se battre, ils comprendront**

Prête enfin à céder à la mort, j'adressais un dernier sourire à mes amis, un sourire sincère, un sourire joyeux et heureux.


	30. Fuir

**Hey, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez**

**Je sais que beaucoup de monde va détester ce chapitre, mais je tente quand même, après tout, il faut toucher le fond pour pouvoir remonter plus haut, Non ?...**

**Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre, il est court, mais bon...dîtes moi toujours ce que vous en pensez...xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 29 : Fuir**

**PDV Edward**

Sous mes yeux noyés par mes larmes, qui n'avait de cessé de couler, alors qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement du bord, elle se jeta du haut de la falaise. Elle était tout ce que j'ai, tout...tout...tout ce que je voulais avoir, et ce que je chérissais le plus au monde...elle n'avait pas le droit de m'abandonner, rien que pour ça elle n'avait pas le droit !

Sans attendre, Jake, Paul, Angela et moi sautâmes de la falaise, espérant arriver à temps pour la sauver de la noyade.

L'obscurité nous empêcher de voir quoi que ce soit, après avoir reprit mon souffle, je replongeais dans les profondeurs, je devais la trouver !

C'est au bout de plusieurs recherches dans l'eau, que Jake la trouva. Il la porta jusqu'au sable, où Angela, Paul, moi nous nous précipitèrent, Jake avait déjà commencé un massage cardiaque.

**Angie va trouver de l'aide, on a besoin d'une ambulance ! (paniqué)**

**Angie : J'y vais !**

**Jake : Je fais le massage, tu souffles (s'adressant à moi)**

Jake déchira la chemise de Bella, et appuya cinq fois de suite sur sur sa poitrine, comptant à haute voix.

Les minutes défilaient, et elle n'était toujours pas revenue, je refusais de croire qu'elle était déjà partie, surtout pas !

Soudain, sa poitrine se secoua, elle cracha l'eau salée qu'elle avait avalé.

**Jake : Elle revient !**

**Oh merci mon Dieu ! **

**Jake : Bella, Bella (la giflant doucement)**

Même si elle respirait, ses yeux n'étaient toujours pas ouvert. Je me détournais d'elle quand j'entendis une ambulance.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Nous avions prévenu son père, nous crachant à la figure ses reproches, nos rapports s'étaient dégradés, une fois de plus la tentative de suicide de sa fille n'était qu'une autre raison de me détester...

Nous étions tous à son chevet, espérant un signe de vie plus fort que celui de respirer. Il le fallait, je refusais de croire que je devrais enterrer la femme de ma vie à 19ans...

Une fois de plus, c'est mon père qui se chargea d'elle.

Nous écoutions avec attention son diagnostic.

**Carlisle : Bella est en hypothermie, nous avons placé plusieurs couvertes chauffantes, afin qu'elle revienne à une température de 38°C**

**Charlie : Elle est dans le coma ?**

**Carlisle : Nous la maintenons dans un coma artificiel, le temps que son coeur reprenne un rythme régulier**

**Elle vivra ?**

**Carlisle : Elle a été plusieurs minutes dans l'eau, je ne peux pas encore me prononcer, seul les jours à venir nous le diront**

**Angela : Elle nous entend ?**

**Carlisle : Comme vous pouvez le voir, l'EEG ne montre aucune activité cérébrale, ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'entend rien, et ne pense pas**

**Charlie : Donc vous n'êtes pas sûr qu'elle s'en sorte ?**

**Carlisle : Je suis désolé Charlie, mais non**

**Charlie : Comment elle a pu ?**

**Carlisle : Charlie, c'est l'ami qui vous parle là, vous comme moi savez que les victimes de viol ont du mal à reprendre le cours de la vie**

**Charlie : C'est ma fille merde ! Elle est forte ! (cognant son poing contre le mur)**

**Jake/Paul : Pardon ?**

J'avais complètement oublié qu'ils étaient là ! Comme tous les autres, ils n'avaient rien su du calvaire qu'avait subit ma Bella.

**Angela : Sortons, je dois vous parler de certaines choses**

Tous les trois sortirent. Je pris place sur la chaise près du lit, et serrer la main glacée de ma belle.

**Carlisle : Charlie, je dois vous parler d'une chose**

**Charlie : Je vous écoute**

**Carlisle : Il faut qu'elle entre dans ce centre, elle ne survivra pas en continuant à vivre comme ça**

**Charlie : Je sais**

**Carlisle : Je vais les appeler pour qu'ils puisse prendre en charge Bella**

Mon père sortit. Je serrais la main de ma belle contre moi, je ne pus retenir mes larmes, je priais pour qu'elle survive, il le fallait.

Pendant plus d'une semaine, je dormais à l'hôpital, près de la femme de ma vie, Charlie, y avait aussi élu domicile, faisant une pause dans son travail.

Ce matin, comme tous les autres, je me réveille, regardant Bella endormie, elle était pâle, et semblait sans vie...

Je me permettais un contact seulement quand son père dormait, ma main sur sa peau froide me fit frissonner, comme ci elle était déjà morte, intérieurement elle l'était, je savais que je l'avais perdu, sa tentative de nous quitter, n'était qu'une claque de plus, je ne devais m'attendre à rien...Pourtant, je voulais croire qu'elle arriverait à s'en sortir, pour nous, j'espérais que son amour pour moi la maintiendrai en vie.

Mon coeur fit un raté quand je vis qu'elle s'étouffait.

**Charlie ! (hurlant presque)**

Son père se réveilla. Je me levais rapidement pour appeler mon père

**Charlie : Oh mon Dieu, Bella !**

Mon père fit son entrer rapidement dans la chambre, suivit d'une infirmière.

**Elle s'étouffe !**

**Carlisle : Elle lutte contre la sonde d'intubation, elle respire toute seule**

Une vingtaine de minutes après, Bella n'était plus intubée, et ses yeux étaient ouverts.

**Carlisle : Elle va bien...Bella, est ce que tu as des vertiges ?**

Bella hocha la tête pour dire non.

**Carlisle : Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?**

Du regard, elle demanda un verre d'eau que je lui amenais rapidement, elle en but une gorgée avant de s'exprimer.

**Bella : Je sors quand ?**

On fut tous surprit par cette question. Pensant que c'était ironique, mon père esquissa un sourire.

**Carlisle : Bella**

**Bella : Dîtes moi juste je sors quand ?**

Était-elle sérieuse ? Elle ne devait pas avoir de souvenir. Son regard me glaça le sang quand il se posa sur moi, il était méchant, et plein de reproche...elle s'en souvenait.

**Carlisle : Bella, il faut qu'on parle**

**Bella : Parlez avec qui vous voulez, mais moi je veux juste savoir quand je sors**

**Charlie : Chérie, tu viens de sortir du coma (perdu devant sa réaction)**

**Bella : Je sais**

**Carlisle : Charlie, Edward, vous pouvez nous laisser quelques minutes avec Bella**

**Bella : Vous voulez quoi ? Me demander si je me souviens pourquoi je suis dans ce lit, je le sais, j'ai essayé de me suicider, c'est comme ça, alors pas besoin de déblatérer dessus, je veux juste savoir quand je pourrais sortir d'ici ?**

**Carlisle : Charlie, Edward, s'il vous plait**

A contre coeur, nous quittions la chambre, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, qu'il veuille nous exclure de la chambre.

**PDV Bella**

Je constatais avec regret que j'étais encore en vie.

J'allais avoir encore droit à un discours sur mon état, blablabla...

**Carlisle : Bella, tu as besoin d'aide**

**Non, ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de dormir !**

**Carlisle : Bella, tu dois te battre**

**C'est pas vrai ! Vous commencez à me saouler ! (sérieusement, ils commençaient tous à me taper sur le système !)**

**Carlisle : Tu fais du mal à ton père Bella !**

**Ne jouer pas à ça, ça ne marchera pas**

**Carlisle : J'ai rempli un dossier, demain tu rentreras dans une clinique pour ados en dépression, ton père a donné son accord**

**Je suis majeure, c'est pas à lui de décider**

**Carlisle : Admission à la demande d'un tiers, c'est possible**

**A la seconde où je serais sans surveillance, je recommencerais, et je peux vous assurer que cette fois vous me trouverez à la morgue !**

**Carlisle : Bien...Mais avant, tu devrais faire enlever ce tatouage que tu as sur les hanches avec le nom de mon fils, on pourrait croire que c'est vrai, et ce n'est pas le cas, tu devrais lui dire que tu en as réellement rien à faire de lui, qu'il était juste un passe temps, qu'il s'est battu contre sa sœur et, qu'il erre devant chez toi pour rien...Oh et dis à ton père, que tu es revenue habiter avec lui, parce qu'il te passait tout...glisse aussi un mot à Angela, quelle jeune fille naïve, elle a cru qu'elle pourrait compter sur toi, comme toi pour elle...Décidément les apparences sont vraiment parfois trompeuse**

Alors là pour une surprise, s'en est une ! Il ne m'avait jamais parlé ainsi !

**On est très vite déçu quand on surestime une personne (réagissant)**

**Carlisle : Je tâcherais de ne plus faire la même erreur...Une dernière chose avant que je ne sorte, tu crois pas que ce serait hypocrite, d'inscrire sur ta pierre tombale, à quel point tu étais une fille et une amie aimante**

Je fus choquée par cette dernière remarque ! Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il disait !

**Carlisle : Je crois aussi (interprétant mon silence)**

**Dîtes leur que je veux voir personne, j'ai besoin de dormir (fermant les yeux)**

Il quitta la chambre.

**- : J'ai cru qu'on seraient jamais seuls !**

J'ouvris les yeux...qu'est ce que ? OH MON DIEU !

**Voilà que je suis folle !**

**- : Je vois que je t'ai manqué**

J'étouffais un cri dans ma main, j'étais folle, me voilà atteinte d'hallucinations...j'étais au fond du trou, ça y est, j'avais touché le fond.

**- : Tu vas pas encore pleurer**

**Je ne te vois pas, tu n'es pas là, c'est juste mes médocs (descendant de mon lit)**

**- : Tu pourras te répéter ça autant de fois que tu veux, je suis là**

**Non, je vais fermer les yeux, et tu auras disparu**

Je fermais les yeux, compter intérieurement jusqu'à 10, puis ouvrit un œil.

**- : Surprise**

**C'est quoi ? J'ai une tumeur **

**- : Paniques pas Swan**

**Comment veux tu que je ne paniques pas, alors que je suis en train de voir mon meilleur ami d'enfance, qui est censé d'être mort depuis 4ans**

**- : Je ne suis pas un fantôme, juste un peu d'air dans l'enfer qu'est ton cerveau**

**Pourquoi maintenant ?**

J'étais folle, c'est pas possible autrement ! Je m'approchais doucement de mon lit, où s'était allongée mon hallucination.

**Je peux pas croire que je suis en train de te voir**

**- : J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais besoin d'air, je suis là pour ça**

**Tu es le seul ?**

**- : De la bande, tu veux dire ? Oui**

**Kenzo (prononçant enfin son nom)**

**Kenzo : Salut ma belle**

**Tu sais que passe pas un jour sans penser à vous**

**Kenzo : Tu veux pas me prendre dans tes bras, je veux voir si tu sens toujours aussi bon**

**Je suis folle, je suis schizo, j'en suis sûre ! (mes larmes n'arrêtaient pas de me brouiller le regard)**

**Kenzo : Tu n'es pas folle**

Mon hallucination se déplaça pour m'enlacer...Je...je sentais ses bras autour de moi, c'est pas possible

**Kenzo : Tu sais, je sens ce que tu sens**

**Quand je croyais enfin avoir avancé**

**Kenzo : D'ailleurs j'ai été en colère de l'état dans lequel tu te mettais pour nous**

**Je vous ai tous perdu, je me suis retrouvée toute seule du jour au lendemain**

**Kenzo : Ce n'était pas ta faute**

**T'es le fruit de mon inconscient, c'est pour ça que tu dis ça**

**Kenzo : Faux, ce n'était pas ta faute, ça l'aurait été si tu l'avais prémédité...pourquoi tu t'infliges autant de souffrance ?**

**Je mérite d'être puni pour ce que je vous ai fais**

**Kenzo : Je vais discuter longtemps sur ça, parce que t'es têtue**

**J'ai pas changé (esquissant un sourire amer)**

**Kenzo : J'ai su pour ton viol**

**Ne dis pas ce mot s'il te plait**

**Kenzo : Il faudra pourtant que tu réalises**

**Je veux pas !**

**Kenzo : Je suis là pour t'aider chérie**

**M'aider à quoi ?**

**Kenzo : A bouger ton cul, à arrêter de te morfondre...je constate avec regrets que tu as beaucoup changé, ce n'est pas toi cette faiblesse, ce renfermement**

**J'ai tout perdu après vous**

**Kenzo : Je sais qu'on étaient très liés avec les autres**

**Notre vie n'était que fête, rire**

**Kenzo : Tu as trouvé d'autres gens et ils t'offrent pourtant ce dont tu as besoin**

**C'est vrai**

**Kenzo : Et ton amoureux, vous semblez très liés**

**Tellement liés, qu'il ne m'a pas cru quand je l'ai prévenu sur cette fille**

**Kenzo : Tu te souviens quand tu sortais avec ce gars du lycée d'en face, je t'ai prévenu que ce n'était pas un type pour toi, jusqu'au jour où tu l'as surprit dans le lit d'une autre**

**C'est différent**

**Kenzo : Les gens font tous des erreurs**

**Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?**

**Kenzo : En 4ans, tu as tellement changée, je sais que notre perte t'a fait beaucoup souffrir, et puis tu as enchaîne connerie sur connerie**

**Je me suis perdue**

**Kenzo : Malheureusement**

**J'ai besoin de savoir où j'en suis, de me retrouver**

**Kenzo : Tu comptes faire quoi ?**

**T'es mon inconscient, tu dois le savoir**

Je pris le bloc note, et le stylo qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais prête. J'avais enfilé le sweat d'Edward par dessus la blouse.

J'ouvris la fenêtre.

**Kenzo : Ça fait haut**

**Rien à foutre**

Je sautais sur le tas de feuilles mortes. Je courrais jusqu'à chez moi, le temps qu'il se rende compte que je n'étais plus là. Chez moi, je jetais dans un sac des vêtements et mes cartes de crédit.

**Kenzo : T'es consciente que tu vas tout perdre à nouveau**

**Je prends le risque**

**PDV Edward**

**Carlisle : Le centre a accepté de la prendre demain matin**

**Angela : Vous devriez peut être la prévenir, elle va paniquer**

**Carlisle : Tu sembles être celle dont elle est le plus proche, j'aimerais que tu entres avec moi**

**Charlie : Je rentre aussi**

Finalement nous rentrions tous...Elle...la...la fenêtre était ouverte.

Charlie se précipita à la fenêtre.

**Charlie : Je la comprends plus !**

**Carlisle : Je vais appeler la sécurité (quittant la chambre)**

Charlie :

_**« Central, ici le chef Swan »**_

_**« Chef Swan »**_

_**« Je veux que vous bloquiez toutes les autoroutes, et fouillez les aéroport, les gares, ma fille Isabella a fugué »**_

_**« J'envoie des patrouilles »**_

**Angela : Elle a laissé une lettre**

**Ouvres ! (paniqué)**

_**« A l'heure qu'il est, je suis déjà loin**_

_**Une fois de plus, j'ai foutu en l'air ce qu'il y avait entre nous**_

_**Je suis désolée mon coeur, mais tu n'es rien devant ma souffrance**_

_**T'es parfait, tu m'as enlevé la douleur d'être en vie**_

_**Je m'en veux de nous détruire, mais c'est devenu trop dur**_

_**Tu n'as pas ta place au milieu de tout mes maux**_

_**Tourne la page, et tu verras qu'il y a mieux que moi**_

_**J'ai tout fait pour qu'on fonce dans le mur**_

_**J'ai tout fait pour qu'on souffre**_

_**Je suis désolée**_

_**Je me tue à vivre, et je ne fais que m'enfoncer**_

_**Mes larmes s'enchaînent, et mon coeur n'est plus qu'une montagne de cendre**_

_**Ma jalousie de voir les gens heureux me ronge, et c'est devenu invivable**_

_**Je n'ai plus d'espoir**_

_**Ma souffrance n'est qu'un poison qui me ronge de l'intérieur**_

_**Et j'ai l'impression de ne pouvoir rien faire pour l'en empêcher**_

_**J'ai longtemps cru qu'un entourage m'aiderait à la combattre**_

_**Mais face à elle, vous n'êtes pas assez fort pour me l'enlever**_

_**J'ai cette putain d'envie de fuir, et je pense que c'est la seule solution**_

_**N'essayez pas de comprendre, vous deviendrez aussi fou que moi**_

_**Ne me chercher pas, vivez votre vie, je pense que je vous ai fait assez de mal comme ça »**_


	31. Elle

**D'humeur généreuse, je vous poste un autre chapitre, des heures libres y sont pour quelque chose...**

**Je tiends à dire merci biocou pour vos reviews**

**Alors voilà le 30ième chapitre...xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 30 : _Elle_**

7mois plus tard...

**PDV Edward**

15h30

**Je monte**

**Alice : C'est enfin la fin d'année, tu veux pas qu'on sorte en ville ?**

**Je suis fatigué, je préfère aller dormir**

**Alice : Ça fait 7mois que tu préfères aller dormir**

**Alice, s'il te plait**

**Alice : Edy, elle reviendra pas **

**Je sais**

**Alice : Tu devrais sortir**

**Je sors**

**Alice : Dans des bars, tu passes ton temps à boire, manger ou dormir, Emmett et Rosie sont là, on pourraient en profiter pour aller s'amuser **

**Je vous rejoindrais plus tard**

**Alice : Tu mens**

**Esmée : Bonjour mes chéris, il y a un gâteau sur la table**

**Je mangerais plus tard **

**Esmée : Edward, tu as une lettre (me tendant une enveloppe)**

Je la fourrais dans mon sac et montais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je savais qu'_elle_ ne reviendrait pas, pas besoin de me le répéter !

J'étais fatigué, j'allais pouvoir enfin dormir.

22heures.

La nuit est déjà là. Pourquoi j'y arrive pas ? Pourquoi je peux pas me sortir son visage de la tête ?

« Vivez votre vie » m'avait _elle_ dit...je m'en sors comment quand ma vie s'est _elle_ !

**Entrez**

**Emmett : T'es enfin réveillé**

**Je crois que je vais sortir, j'ai besoin d'air**

**Emmett : Ça te dit une sortie entre mec ?**

**Nan**

**Emmett : Écoutes, je viens à peine d'apprendre ce qui lui est arrivé, et moi aussi ça me fait mal, de ne pas savoir où elle est, mais**

**Mais tu ne dormais pas avec elle, tu ne vivais pas toutes tes journées avec elle**

**Emmett : Faut que t'arrêtes cette dépression, elle voudrait pas te voir autant souffrir**

**Ne parles pas à sa place ! (le ton agressive)**

**Emmett : Faudra bien que tu finisses par l'oublier**

L'oublier, je fais comment ? Mes rêves me rappellent que je l'ai eu, quand mes cauchemars me crient que je l'ai perdu !

**Emmett : Tiens, une lettre de Philadelphie (voyant l'enveloppe qui sortait de mon sac ouvert et l'attrapant)**

**Elle est arrivée ce matin**

**Emmett : Je savais pas que tu connaissais quelqu'un là bas**

**Moi non plus**

**Emmett : Et ça t'intrigue pas ?**

**J'ai du m'inscrire sur un de leur site, et ils m'envoient de la publicité**

**Emmett : Je te laisse, mais bouges ton cul...je tiens pas à te voir te morfondre pendant des journées entières, même si je dois te bousculer pour ça (posant l'enveloppe sur mon lit)**

Mon grand frère sortit. L'air de la nuit me ferait du bien, je me déshabillais pour rejoindre la douche.

20minutes après

Je pris mon portable, mes clés...Philadelphie ?

Je l'ouvris, peu curieux d'en savoir le contenu.

_**« Par quoi commencer ? Un bonjour, ce serait déjà appropriée, j'espère qu'il n'y a personne près de toi, je suis déjà sûre que ce sera une longue lettre.**_

_**Tu es le seul à qui j'ai envoyé une lettre, parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est à toi que j'ai fait le plus de mal...et aussi, parce qu'en dépit de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, tu es une partie de moi, si ce n'est toute mon âme.**_

_**Tu dois te demander pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Où je suis ? **_

_**Pourquoi maintenant ? J'ai voulu partir pour guérir, je ne supportais plus ce que j'étais, ce que je te faisais supporter, ça devenait étouffant...c'était devenu trop, beaucoup trop vite**_

_**Je me souviens être devant ce gâteau énorme qui porte le chiffre de mes 19ans, les yeux fermés à faire le vœux que rien ne change, que toute cette joie autour de moi soit constante, et je me vois maintenant, assise dans un parc à écrire une lettre pour un amour que je suis sûre avoir perdu **_

_**Tu dois me détester, et n'en avoir plus rien à faire de moi...Je suis à Philadelphie, depuis 7mois maintenant, j'ai intégré un centre psychiatrique pour ados en dépression.**_

_**Nous nous sommes quittés sur un gros mensonge, un mensonge de ma part, je t'en ai voulu de ce qu'il m'est arrivé...je me rends compte à quel point parfois je peux être blessante, je n'ai pensé qu'à me séparer de cette douleur...tu me répétais que nous étions à nous deux, un seul et même coeur, mais fixé sur ma blessure, je n'ai cru que souffrir seule.**_

_**Dans cette ville que j'ai apprit à découvrir, j'ai apprit à retrouver tout, une vie, une amitié, un sourire, mais un manque se fait sentir en moi, et il se fait plus grand, un manque qui porte ton nom...**_

_**Je suis dans un nouveau lycée, où il est regrettable de dire que je m'y sens mieux ici que là-bas, surement parce que les classes ne me rappellent pas mes pleurs, où la cantine n'est pas un lieu où j'ai vu la personne qui a causé notre séparation, c'est drôle comme ces mauvais souvenirs ont remplacé tout les bons, la cantine où j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour toi, la salle de bio où j'ai apprit que mon coup de foudre serait mon partenaire de bio, les couloirs où j'ai réalisé pour la première fois à quel point j'avais besoin de toi.**_

_**Aujourd'hui, j'ai supprimé mes maux, je sais ce que j'ai vécu, mais je ne ressens plus de douleur...je me souviens t'avoir dit que ton amour n'avait pas de place dans ma souffrance...**_

_**Quand est-il quand celle ci n'est plus, mon amour pour toi a fini par reprendre sa place, et quand je vois que je t'ai perdu , il ne devient pas planant mais destructeur, car je sais que je n'ai plus ma place à tes côtés**_

_**Mais, ma cure psychiatrique s'est terminée, cette lettre n'est pas seulement pour te donner des nouvelles d'une fille que tu pensais avoir rayé de ta vie.**_

_**J'aimerais te voir, que tu voies ce que je suis devenue, en l'écrivant je vois comme ma demande est égoïste...Je ne peux pas me déplacer à Forks, car je dois préparer le procès de Tanya avec mon avocat et mon psy, préparer mon déménagement à New York, enfin bref**_

_**J'aimerais que tu viennes, ne serait ce pour me gifler, m'insulter, me reprocher le mal que je t'ai pu te faire, mais juste te voir. **_

_**Je ne t'y oblige pas, je veux juste savoir ce qu'il en est, savoir où nous en sommes après tout ces mois...je comprendrais que tu ne puisses pas, que tu ne veuilles pas **_

_**Je voulais juste qu'on se voit, pour que tu ne sois pas surprit de me voir par hasard à New York, puisque nous vivrons surement dans cette même ville.**_

_**Je me permets de te dire quand même, à quel point tu me manques, et combien je t'aime...xoxo **_

_**PS : L'adresse est derrière»**_

Je...j'a...j'arrivais pas...j'arrivais pas à le croire...que...comment ?

Je pouvais...je pouvais pas croire que...c'était _elle_


	32. Coup de foudre

**Salut tout le monde...merci bcp pour vos reviews, certaines en plus de me donner le sourire, m'ont même fait rire, merci de me suivre toujours dans mon histoire.**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 31 : Coup de foudre**

**PDV Bella**

**Tu te rends compte, on est diplômées, fini le lycée ! (joyeuse)**

**Jane : Je sais, à nous les soirées détente, les journées à se prélasser**

**Avant les vacances au soleil, on doit quand même aménager notre appartement**

**Jane : Me le rappelle pas !**

**Tu te ramènes ce soir pour mon pot départ, Eva et Sarah tiennent à ce que je fasse un discours**

**Jane : Et ton ex ?**

**Je lui ai envoyé la lettre, que je t'ai faite lire, mais j'ai reçu aucune réponse, fallait que je m'y attende, ça fait 7mois qu'il a eu aucune nouvelle de moi**

**Jane : Columbia n'est pas si loin de Juilliard, tu finiras par l'avoir**

**On verra**

J'avais enfin fini ma cure. 7Mois pendant lesquels, j'ai combattu ma dépression, où j'ai pu renaître, ça avait mit beaucoup de temps, énormément de temps ! Mais j'étais moi même bluffé du résultat, j'avais complètement changé, je n'étais plus cette dépressive pleurnicheuse, j'avais tout...avec toujours ce sentiment qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

**PDV Edward**

Je comprenais toujours pas ce que je faisais là. Je la détestais pour sa fugue, sa tentative de suicide...je gardais pourtant en tête, qu'elle avait été violé toute une nuit, qu'elle souffrait...enfin plus maintenant.

J'avais réfléchi quelques minutes, pour finalement me retrouver à sortir, pour rejoindre l'aéroport. Depuis son départ, ma vie était devenue invivable, tout était devenu trop difficile, aller en cours, sourire, écouter, faire semblant d'aller bien.

J'avais attendu cette lettre pendant plusieurs semaines, pendant des mois.

Mon coeur partit dans une course effrénée, quand je la reconnus dans le parc, elle...elle...elle était magnifique, tout avait changé en elle, ses cheveux étaient lâchés, ondulé dans un blond californien, ses jambes hâlées étaient sublimes...je...je vis qu'elle avait reprit du poids...c'était possible d'avoir un coup de foudre pour une fille qu'on avait déjà aimé ?...et qu'on aime toujours.

J'avais été déçu de constater encore une fois, comme mon monde ne tournait autour que d'elle.

Elle semblait vraiment heureuse, elle était accompagnée d'une autre fille, blonde, toute les deux jouaient...elle avait réussi à retrouver cette insouciance de la jeunesse qu'elle enviait tant aux jeunes heureux.

Je n'arrivais pas à bouger, je voulais la regarder un peu, avant le moment où je croiserais son regard.

J'éteignis ma cigarette, et me décidait à marcher jusqu'à elle.

**PDV Bella**

**Jane, j'ai mit 20ans à me coiffer**

Après mon discours, Jane et moi étions passées dans le parc où une fête pour ma sortie était organisée.

**Jane : Un peu d'eau par cette chaleur, ça fait du bien !**

Cette délurée me plaqua au sol, pour me verser tout le contenu de sa bouteille d'eau !

Soudain, je me figeais devant une personne que je désespérais de ne plus voir.

Il était toujours aussi beau. Mes rêves ne lui rendaient pas hommage !

Il se dirigeait doucement vers nous.

**Pouce !**

**Jane : Pourquoi ?**

Edward arriva devant nous, je reconnus les ray-bans que je lui avaient offertes.

**Retournes toi**

Mon amie se retourna et se releva très vite.

**Jane : Oups, on est pas seules**

**Toute la clinique est dans le parc, bien sûr qu'on est pas seules, idiote !**

Je me relevais à mon tour, secouant mes cheveux, pour retirer la pelouse. J'étais trempée à cause de cette imbécile !

**Jane : Salut, je suis Jane (lui tendant une main)**

**Edward : Edward, mais on m'appelle Edy (serrant sa main)**

**Jane : Je vais vous laisser**

**Tu me le paieras, je suis affreuse à cause de toi**

Jane m'envoya un baiser, avant de s'éloigner.

Ses lunettes m'empêchèrent de voir ses yeux, des yeux dont je ne voyais la beauté que sur des photos. Sur la pointe des pieds, je relevais ses lunettes sur le haut de son crâne. Ses...ses yeux étaient...c'était...son regard appuyé par des cernes, restait quand même la plus belle image qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

**Salut**

**Edward : Salut**

**Je suis désolée, je suis un peu troublée, je m'attendais plus à te voir (clignant des yeux pour me défaire de l'emprise de son regard)**

**Edward : Mon avion a eu un peu de retard (timide)**

**Tu vas bien ? (la voix hésitante)**

**Edward : Un peu fatigué, mais ça va **

**T'as reçu ma lettre ?**

**Edward : Hier**

**Merci d'être venu**

**Edward : Comment tu vas ?**

**Trempée ! (souriante, en tirant mon tee-shirt)**

**Edward : C'est très beau tes cheveux**

**Jane a voulu tester une nouvelle couleur sur moi, je l'ai laissé faire, et puis ça m'a permit de trouver un job dans un grand restaurant**

J'avais envie de sauter partout, de lui sauter dans les bras, tellement c'était inespéré !

**Edward : Philadelphie, semble être une belle ville**

**T'as vu ça change de Forks, Philadelphie est une ville culturellement et artistement riche et dynamique, y a des concerts tout le temps, les gens sont serviables, c'est vraiment bien ici (sourire aux lèvres)**

Mes infirmières vinrent à notre rencontre.

**Edy, je te présente Sarah et Eva, les psy qui se sont occupées de moi**

**Sarah : On rencontre enfin ton adonis, depuis le temps qu'elle nous parle de toi**

**Edward : Salut (serrant la main à chacune d'elles)**

**Eva : Tu vois qu'il a fini par venir**

**J'avais le droit d'avoir peur**

**Eva : La peur n'est pas bonne pour ton coeur**

**Blablabla, je vais lui faire visiter l'endroit**

**Sarah : Pas de bêtises, et où est Jane ?**

**Surement en train de foutre le bordel**

Je les laissais, pour marcher.

**Tu sais, tu peux me dire ce que tu as sur le coeur, j'ai voulu te voir pour ça aussi**

**Edward : J'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis ici, laisses moi un peu de temps**

**Tu sais, je suis loin de vous avoir oublié...ni toi, ni Angie, ni Charlie, vous comptez tous pour moi, différemment, mais vous comptez tous**

**Edward : Je t'en veux d'être parti, mais en te voyant aussi heureuse, je me dis que t'as bien fait**

**Si tu comprends ça, ça me va déjà...je m'attendais pas à ce que tu cours vers moi, et que tu m'embrasses ou me serre dans tes bras, je sais qu'il y a trop de chose qui se sont passés, m'en veut pas de sourire autant, c'est de te voir, j'en ai le coeur à l'envers (surexcitée)**

**Edward : D'après ce que j'ai comprit, c'est pas très bon pour toi**

**Les sentiments amoureux sont toujours bon pour le corps et l'esprit, c'est toi qui me l'a dit**

**Edward : Ça me plairait de voir l'endroit où tu vis (troublé par mes mots)**

**Sérieux ? (joyeuse)**

**Edward : Ouais (souriant)**

**Cool, je vais prévenir Jane que je pars**

**PDV Edward**

J'étais obligé de partager son enthousiasme, elle arrivait très bien à transmettre sa joie, autour d'elle, c'était apaisant...

**PDV Bella**

Après avoir cherché Jane, nous rejoignions ma moto.

**Edward : T'en as acheté une nouvelle **

**J'étais obligée, avec Jane, on se déplace beaucoup et c'est beaucoup plus facile...T'as confiance en moi ?**

**Edward : En théorie (esquissant un sourire)**

**Je te tuerais pas, promis **

Je lui passais un casque, enfilais le mien, et nous montions sur mon bijou. Je sentis ses mains hésité sur mes hanches, il finit par enlacer ma taille. Cette journée était vraiment magnifique !

Nous arrivions chez moi quelques minutes après.

**Ne fais surtout pas attention au bordel, mais on est en plein déménagement**

**Edward : Tu n'as jamais eu le sens de l'organisation pour tes affaires**

**Hey (lui donnant un coup léger sur le torse)**

**Edward : Oses me dire que c'est faux **

**C'est faux**

**Edward : Menteuse**

Nous entrions enfin dans mon appart.

Edward entra, regardant un peu partout. Il s'arrêta devant mon mur rempli de photo, de Jane et moi, mais surtout de lui et moi.

**Edward : Jane a l'air de te mener la vie dure **

**Cette fille est une aliéné, elle est pire que Emmett et ses crasses !**

Quand on parle du loup, Jane débarqua.

**Jane : Salut les amoureux...à cause de toi, je ne supporte plus de marcher**

**Tiens, on parlaient de toi justement**

**Jane : Un plan à trois **

**Très drôle, Edward me faisait remarquer à quel point tu me menais la vie dure, et je réalisais à quel point c'était vrai !**

**Jane : Faut pas se fier aux photos Edy...bon, toujours partante pour la fiesta ?**

**Y a une fête dans un parc plus bas, y a de la musique et des boissons (m'adressant à Edward)**

**Jane : Tu viens avec nous, ou t'es fatigué ?**

**Edward : Je vous suis**

**Jane : Faut qu'on se change vite fait, mais fait comme chez toi, il doit rester quelques trucs dans le frigo**

Nous nous éclipsions dans notre chambre.

**Jane : Il est hyper grand !**

**Je crois que je vais faire pipi dans ma culotte, tellement j'ai peur**

**Jane : Respires, il peut pas te manger**

Je troquais mes vêtements, pour une jupe fleuri, un bustier noir en tissu et mes habituelles converses blanches.

**Comment je suis ?**

**Jane : A croquer (enfilant une robe à bretelle)**

Nous rejoignions Edward qui s'était servi un verre d'Oasis.

**Jane : Comme on est ?**

**Edward : Parfaite (me regardant)**

**Jane : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce compliment ne m'est pas adressée**

**Tu fais tâche à côté de moi**

**Jane : T'es trop grosse dans ton bustier (me bousculant)**

**Tes cuisses sont difformes (la bousculant à mon tour)**

La salope me sauta dessus.

**Jane : Retires ce que tu viens de dire **

**Jamais !**

**Edward : Vous comptez vous battre longtemps ?**

**Jane : Pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas retirer ce qu'elle vient de dire **

**Edward : On sortira jamais avec vous deux**

Edward me porta comme une gosse de 5ans, pour me séparer de mon amie...son contact ! OH MON DIEU ! J'avais l'impression de redécouvrir toutes les premières sensations que j'ai eu la première fois avec lui, le frisson ! La chaleur !

Troublée par son contact, je mis quelques secondes avant de réagir.

Nous fermions derrière nous.

**Jane : Alors il paraît que t'es le gars aux plus belles prouesses sexuelles**

**JANE !**

**Jane : Quoi ? C'est toi qui me l'a dit**

**Edward : Disons que je sais comblée une femme**

Je m'arrêtais devant son assurance.

J'éclatais de rire.

**J'y crois pas, t'as pas changé ! Toujours aussi prétentieux**

**Edward : Oses dire que je t'ai déçu une seule fois**

Je réfléchissais.

**C'est décevant de savoir à quel point t'as raison**

**Jane : Il paraît que t'as tatoué son nom**

**Oui, fais lui voir, s'il te plait (l'air enjoué)**

**Edward : Je suis désolé, mais je l'ai effacé**

Soudain, je me senti six pieds sous terre, ne m'attendant pas à cette nouvelle...Edward prit mon visage en coupe.

**Edward : Tu crois sérieusement que je serais venu si j'avais effacé ce tatouage, décidément, tu ne mesures pas la taille de mon amour**

Il releva son tee-shirt.

**Jane : OH MON DIEU ! Swany, y a ton nom sur ton apollon**

Je souriais, alors que le regard d'Edward ne m'avait pas quitté.

**T'as raison, j'oublie souvent que tu m'aimes trop**

**Edward : Beaucoup trop ! **

Jane me bouscula pour prendre ma place.

**Jane : Moi aussi, je suis en manque d'amour**

**Barres toi blondasse ! (alors que je lui sautais dessus)**

**Edward : Vous êtes vraiment folles alliées !**

Nous arrivâmes au parc, qui était déjà investi par la foule

Un groupe du coin devait y faire un concert.

**Les autres savent que tu es là ?**

**Edward : Non, j'ai lu ta lettre dans la nuit d'hier, j'ai prit l'avion une heure plus tard**

**Jane : Cool, Swany y a un glacier**

**Ah, je crève de faim**

**Edward : C'est pas une glace qui va te nourrir**

**J'ai pas dit que j'avais faim de nourriture (sourire coquin)**

**Jane : Ouh, ne serait ce pas une allusion sexuelle**

**Pas du tout, j'ai été élevé avec les nones voyons !**

**Edward : Ah bon, on auraient vraiment cru que tu faisais une allusion sur mon physique **

Une fois de plus, j'éclatais de rire devant sa modestie.

**Je peux te demander un truc ?**

**Edward : Vas y**

**Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, ce que j'ai fait, et tout...mais pour cette soirée, on pourraient juste agir comme on le veut, sans que cette distance ne vienne se poser entre nous, on redeviendra sérieux et on parlera demain si tu veux**

**Edward : Je ne demande rien d'autre**

**Merci (large sourire aux lèvres)**

Nous arrivions au glacier. Nos sucreries à la main, nous nous posions sur la pelouse, le temps que le concert commence.

**Jane : Je crois que je vais essayer de me faire l'un des musiciens**

**Tu sais même pas à quoi ils ressemblent **

**Jane : Tous les musiciens sont canon**

**Ça je le confirme (visant Edward des yeux)**

**Jane : Je croyais que c'était toi la musicienne dans le couple ?**

**On l'est tous les deux, mais je suis la seule à en vouloir faire mon métier**

Le groupe finit par arriver. Déchaînés, nous dansions tous les trois, au milieu de la foule.

A cet instant où je voyais Jane se dandinait, devant mon amour mort de rire...je voulais savourer pleinement un bonheur tout neuf.

**Kenzo : Le bonheur a un si bon goût**

M'en parles pas !

Après le concert qui dura plus de deux heures, tous les trois nous étions retrouvés dans la fontaine, qui se trouvait au centre du parc.

Eddy me photographia, alors que je jouais avec Jane dans l'eau.

**Jane : A moi, à moi, de prendre une photo !**

C'est sourire aux lèvres qu'Edward vint me rejoindre dans la fontaine.

**Jane : Faites pas les coincés**

**Edward : Je veux pas la toucher, elle est toute trempée**

**Oh, c'est pas gentil de dire ça**

Je sautais plusieurs fois devant lui, pour l'asperger d'eau, le pauvre fut trempé en quelques secondes.

**Je pense qu'on est égaux là (large sourire aux lèvres)**

**Edward : Je te déteste**

**Jane : Quand vous voulez !**

Timidement, je m'approchais de lui, prenant une pose pas du tout naturel, on aurait dit ces tableaux tristes de couples royaux.

**Edward : On a dit pas de distance**

Il me porta, comme il le faisait avant. Devant l'objectif, je claquais un baiser sur sa joue.

**Tu m'as manqué (dans son oreille)**

**Edward : Tu m'as manqué **

Pendant un moment, je me perdis dans son regard, était-il possible d'avoir un coup de foudre pour une personne que l'on a déjà aimé, et qu'on aime toujours...ses yeux n'était que synonyme d'amnésie, je ne savais plus où j'étais, pourquoi, ni comment...je savais juste que j'étais dans les bras de mon amour.

On s'amusa une bonne partie de la nuit, avant de finir par vouloir rentrer à l'aube.

**Edward : Je dois rentrer à mon hôtel pour dormir quelques heures et me changer, on se rejoint plus tard**

**Bonne nuit, enfin je me comprends**

**Edward : Bonne nuit, bonne nuit Jane**

**Jane : Bonne nuit Edy**


	33. Le pacte

**Et oui, comme j'ai pu le lire dans une review, Forest a couru pour voir sa belle...ENFIN ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews, le fait que vous suiviez toujours, me fait beaucoup plaisir**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, donnez moi votre avis...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 32 : Le pacte**

Jane et moi, nous jetâmes très vite sur notre lit, fatiguées par notre nuit.

**Jane : T'es heureuse de pouvoir le retrouver ?**

**Il me ment, il m'a menti tout à l'heure en me disant qu'il allait bien**

**Jane : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**Tu as vu les cernes qu'il a sous les yeux, il est fatigué, très fatigué, et ses mains, elles sont blessées, comme si il avait cogné quelque chose plusieurs fois**

**Jane : Pour la fatigue, tu m'as dit qu'ils vous arrivaient très rarement de dormir séparément, quand vous étiez ensemble, peut être qu'il a souffert de ça**

**Oui mais jusqu'à quel point**

**Jane : Tu devrais lui parler**

**Il niera, il est comme moi, il ne me dit jamais quand quelque chose ne va pas**

**Jane : Maintenant qu'il t'a retrouvé, ça ira surement mieux**

**C'est désespérant de comprendre à quel point, notre monde tourne autour de l'autre, comme si on étaient rattaché par des chaînes au poignet de l'autre, on reste parce qu'on est obligé, on peut pas faire autrement, on s'aime, on peut pas s'éloigner**

**Jane : La passion a des tendances destructrices**

**Et pourtant j'aime ça, j'ai toujours voulu un amour aussi fou et fort que le notre, un amour tordu**

**Jane : Tu finiras avec cet homme**

**C'est tout ce que je demande, finir ma vie avec lui**

Dos à moi, Jane entrelaça ses doigts aux miens.

Nous nous réveillâmes trois heures plus tard. Il nous fallait jamais beaucoup d'heures de sommeil pour être en forme.

Nous passions toutes les deux sous la douche, avant de s'habiller pour aller chercher notre petit déjeuner dans le café d'en face.

Aujourd'hui, serait notre dernière journée à Philadelphie. Ce soir, nous devions prendre l'avion pour Forks, le procès de Tanya débutera dans deux jours.

**Jane : Ton médecin a donné son accord pour que tu prenne l'avion ?**

**Mes dernières analyses sont bonnes, donc oui, je dois juste me reposer après**

Mon portable vibra sur la table du café.

**Jane : C'est qui ?**

**Edy**

Je frôlais la touche « appeler » pour lui parler.

**On est réveillés, on est dans le café qui est en face de l'appart...à tout de suite**

Je raccrochais.

**Jane : Tu vas lui parler ?**

**Je sais pas, j'y réfléchissais justement...je crois qu'il a peur**

**Jane : De quoi ?**

**Il réalise pas que je suis vraiment là, je suis sûre qu'il croit que je vais partir, qu'il est dans un rêve**

**Jane : Embrasses le, tu le convaincras que t'es vraiment là**

**On vient à peine de se voir après 7mois, alors pour les gestes affectifs, on va attendre un peu**

Je fis signe de la main à Edward, quand je le vis traverser les portes du café. Lunettes sur le nez, il nous salua.

**Bien dormi ?**

**Edward : Un couple à côté de ma chambre avait les hormones en ébullition**

**Jane : A 5heures du mat' ?**

**Edward : Apparemment, y a pas d'heures pour se faire plaisir**

**Ce qui est vrai...avec Jane, on doit poster nos derniers cartons, donc si tu veux faire autre chose, on peut se rejoindre plus tard**

**Edward : Vous prenez votre avion ce soir ?**

**Oui, à 21heures**

**Edward : Je vais déplacer mon vol sur le votre, comme ça on sera dans le même avion**

**Cool**

21heures...

J'appréhendais le moment, où je devrais revoir tout le monde.

J'avais peur de leur réaction, surtout en ce qui concerne mon père.

Angie...Edward ne m'avait pas parlé d'elle, surement parce qu'il ne voulait pas m'avouer qu'elle me détestait.

Fuir est une chose, revenir en est une autre.

Dans l'avion, Edward dormait, alors que Jane me broyait complètement la main.

**Faudra m'expliquer comment tu peux aimer le saut à l'élastique, et paniquer dans un avion**

**Jane : Un saut à l'élastique, je suis rattachée à l'élastique, mais l'avion, entre le sol et nous, y a du vide, rien à quoi t'accrocher**

**Tu veux un de mes anxiolytiques ?**

**Jane : S'il te plait**

Une dizaine de minutes après, Jane était plus détendu, jusqu'à s'endormir.

Les yeux posés sur mon amour, mes pensées refaisaient surface, je ne savais pas à quel point, il avait souffert de ma fugue, il avait toujours été le plus fort dans notre couple, le dominant, celui qui me rassurer, celui qui me protéger...j'espérais qu'Alice m'aiderait à comprendre, même si avant nous devions nous expliquer, notre dernière rencontre avait été violente, j'espérais qu'elle n'avait gardé aucune rancune...je ne savais pas d'ailleurs si ses parents avaient décidé de leur parler de mon viol.

Kenzo : Tu devrais dormir, il reste encore beaucoup d'heures de vol

J'ai peur

Kenzo : Souviens toi que tu as souffert, et que tu n'as aucun reproche à te faire

Ils ont souffert aussi

Kenzo : Seulement de ton absence

Ça semble déjà beaucoup

Kenzo : Rien par rapport à ta souffrance

Je m'endormis.

4heures plus tard, l'hôtesse annonçait notre atterrissage.

**Jane : On va d'abord où ?**

**Ça te dérange Edward, si je vais d'abord chez toi...j'irais voir Charlie après, Jane restera chez toi, si tu veux bien**

**Jane : Quoi ? Tu vas pas me laisser toute seule, je connais personne**

**Edward : T'inquiètes pas, on va pas te manger (sur le ton de la plaisanterie)**

**Je veux juste être seule avec mon père**

**Edward : T'inquiètes pas, ça me dérange pas **

**Merci**

Dans un taxi, nous arrivions une heure après, devant la villa des Cullen.

**Jane : Me dit pas que tu habites ici !**

**Et si**

**Jane : Faut vraiment que je me trouve un médecin**

Nous descendions, riant devant les grands yeux de Jane.

**Edward : Prête ?**

**Dis pas ça, on dirait que je vais mourir**

**Edward : Tu leur as manqué, ils ne t'en veulent pas **

Nous entrâmes, rien n'avait changé, la beauté de l'endroit me frappa comme ci je me trouvais à la place de Jane.

**Jane : Faut vraiment que je me trouve un médecin !**

**Tais toi, on risque de t'entendre**

**Edward : Ils sont dans le jardin**

Nous posions nos sacs à l'entrée, et nous suivîmes Edward dans le jardin, qui était éclairé par de grands lampadaires.

Ils parlaient autour de la grande table ronde.

**Esmée : Chéri, tu étais où ? (inquiète)**

**Chercher ma vie (dans un chuchotement)**

Mon coeur fit un raté devant ses mots. Dans ses mots, je perçus la souffrance que je lui avais infligé, il serait dur de lui redonner confiance en moi, ce que je pouvais très bien comprendre.

Je sortis du dos d'Edward, pour me présenter devant eux.

**Alice : Bella !**

Mon amie se jeta sur moi, nous tombions à la renverse.

**Alice : Tu m'as manqué !**

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette réaction, mais vraiment pas !

**Je suis désolée d'être partie sans un mot**

**Alice : Papa nous as dit ce qu'il t'est arrivé, et c'est à moi de te présenter des excuses**

**C'est pas nécessaire, tu ne savais pas, excuses moi d'avoir mit autant de violence entre ton frère et toi**

**Alice : Ça c'est arrangé, c'est ce qui compte**

**Edward : Alice laisse la respirer**

Nous nous relevions. Rosie vint à ma rencontre, sourire aux lèvres.

**Rosie : T'es blonde maintenant**

**J'avais envie de savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir la tête vide (ébouriffant mes cheveux)**

**Rosie : Et ?**

**C'est reposant**

Elle éclata de rire, avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

**Rosie : J'aurais voulu être là (chuchotant dans mon oreille)**

**C'est loin maintenant**

**Jasper : Je crois pas que tu m'es manqué tant que ça, sans toi, je pouvais nager tranquillement**

Je ris, me remémorant nos courses poursuites autour de la piscine.

Il m'enlaça, déposant un baiser sur ma tempe.

Kenzo : Pour l'instant, ça se passe plutôt bien

J'avançais pour saluer les parents de mon amour.

**Bonsoir Esmée**

**Esmée : Bonsoir ma chérie**

Elle m'enlaça.

**Esmée : Je sais que tu as souffert, mais s'il te plait, rends lui l'amour qu'il te donne**

**Vous ne le reverrez plus pleurer pour moi**

**Esmée : J'en suis sûre**

Je défis notre étreinte pour parler à son mari.

**Carlisle : Tu vois que tu peux te battre**

**J'ai mit un peu de temps, pour y trouver le courage**

**Carlisle : Tu es une fille intelligente**

**Je voulais vous remercier pour vos mots, ils m'ont beaucoup aidé, même si je ne l'ai pas comprit tout de suite**

**Carlisle : J'en suis heureux**

Je vis Emmett arriver par l'allée qui menait au jardin.

**Emmett : Ma crevette ?**

**Salut grand frère**

Il me plaqua contre lui, puis me porta.

**Emmett : Tu aurais du m'appeler, j'aurais prit le premier avion **

**Je savais pas de qui j'avais besoin à ce moment là**

**Emmett : Je ne supporte pas qu'on puisse te faire du mal**

**Dans deux jours, je me vengerais de cette pétasse**

Il m'embrassa le cou fortement, avant de me déposer au sol.

**J'ai oublié de vous présenter quelqu'un**

**Jane : Enfin, j'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié**

**Jamais...il est où ce chiot (faisant semblant de chercher un chien)**

**Jane : Ah ah ah ! Très drôle Swan ! (le ton ironique)**

**Les gars, Esmée, Carlisle, je vous présente Jane, une amie de Philadelphie**

**Jane : Salut tout le monde**

Nous installions autour de la grande table pour discuter, prit d'un fou rire, quand Jane raconta ses premières impressions sur la ville.

Je m'éclipsai pour monter dans la chambre d'Edward. Je voulais revoir la pièce, où nous avions vécus des jours et des nuits inoubliables.

J'étouffai un cri en y entrant.

Je n'avais jamais vu sa chambre dans un tel état. Des dizaines, non, des vingtaines de bouteilles de bières et autres alcools étaient jetés un peu partout, les vêtements servaient de revêtement au sol, on ne voyait plus rien ! Sur ses tables de chevets, je vis des flacons oranges...connaissant les marques de médicaments par coeur, je reconnus des antidépresseurs...quelqu'un était-il rentré dans cette chambre ?

Je me retournais quand j'entendis quelqu'un entrer.

**Pourquoi faut il que l'on soit aussi destructeur à cause de l'autre ?**

Edward referma la porte derrière lui.

**Tu ne devrais pas m'épargner ta peine**

Sans un mot, il s'approcha de moi. Liés par le regard, mon amour déposa une main tremblante sur ma joue. Je fermais les yeux sous ce contact froid, il avait toujours eu les mains froides...Je ne voulais pas lui promettre de ne plus lui faire de mal, j'avais déjà failli à celle de son anniversaire.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, je le laissais redessiner les traits de son visage du bout des doigts.

J'ouvris les yeux, me laissant hypnotisé par son regard, ce regard qui avait longtemps été celui qui ne s'illuminait que pour moi.

Doucement, il s'approcha de mon visage, sa respiration proche de ma bouche, je me laissais enivrer par son parfum. Abandonné dans son regard, je mis quelques secondes, avant de comprendre que ses lèvres s'étaient perdues contre les miennes.

Je voulais qu'on parle avant de lui accorder un baiser, il devait comprendre que je regrettais, mais que je saurais rattrapée cette absence. Mais je ne pu lui refuser ce baiser, une fois ce bout de chair contre mes lèvres, je ne pouvais m'y séparer. J'entre ouvrais la bouche, nous engageant dans un langoureux et lent baiser.

Pendant des nuits entières, je rêvais d'un tel baiser, de goûter à cette sucrerie dont j'avais perdu le goût. Ses mains devinrent entreprenantes, alors que les miennes étaient restées le long de mon corps, se glissant sous mon tee-shirt.

C'est haletante, que je mis fin à notre baiser. Il fallait que je lui dise que je réparerais cette fissure, que j'avais creusé en lui.

**Bébé**

**Edward : Laisses moi faire, s'il te plait (chuchotant)**

Dans mon regard, il chercha mon accord. Comment je pouvais lui refuser ça...

Alors que ses mains s'étaient posé sur mes hanches, j'attrapais l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt pour le retirer, et le laisser tomber à mes pieds.

Mon adonis se jeta sur mes lèvres, nous plongeant dans un baiser plus fougueux que le précédent.

Ses mains agrippaient à mes cheveux, je retirais son sweat shirt, me séparant quelques secondes de sa bouche.

Très vite envahi par notre désir de l'autre, nous retirions nos chaussures, déboutonnant chacun notre pantalon. Passant ses mains sous mes bras, il me porta pour nous allonger sur le lit.

Je n'étais qu'un jouet entre ses mains, ses gestes se faisaient violents, dégrafant mon soutien-gorge par devant, je relevais le buste pour le retirer complètement. Prenant dans sa main mon sein nu, du bout de la langue, il lécha l'autre.

Humm, comment j'osais dire que j'étais heureuse rien qu'en le regardant, j'étais gourmande de ses regards, de ses baisers, de ses caresses, et j'en voulais toujours plus.

J'expirais de plaisir, c'était surréaliste de retrouver ses sensations que je pensais avoir perdu.

J'agrippais ses cheveux pour le ramener à moi, je le voulais, sur ma bouche, dans ses mains, en moi...

M'embrassant à pleine bouche, nos bassins se cherchaient, créant une friction excitante, brulante...

Reposant son coude près de mon visage, il enleva son short, alors que je faisais la même chose avec mon tanga.

Placé entre mes jambes, mon amour s'immisça une première fois en moi, avant de ressortir et de venir une deuxième fois en moi.

Captivé par son regard, qui ne m'avait pas quitté, je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop fort.

Doucement, il démarra des mouvements circulaires, me laissant tout le plaisir de m'habituer à son corps. Je croisais mes jambes derrière lui, pour qu'il soit encore plus proche de moi.

**Hummmm !**

Plaqué contre ma poitrine, ses mouvements se firent plus rapide en moi, allant et venant avec une vitesse déconcertante.

**Putain ! (arquant mon corps sous le plaisir)**

Mes plaintes devinrent plus bruyantes, couvrant les grincements du lit, qui cognait contre le mur.

Dans mon oreille, mon amour me souffla un «_ je t'aime_ » qui semblait suppliant, désespéré.

Je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire du mal, je consacrerais ma vie à effacer cette tristesse que j'avais encré en lui.

Je mordis dans son épaule pour étouffer mes cris.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Edward me fit l'amour avec l'agressivité que j'aimais tant chez lui.

Je finis par me contracter autour de lui, provoquant sa jouissance et la mienne.

C'était explosif, jouissif, toujours fort et planant avec lui.

Essoufflé, il se retira, et posa sa tête dans le creu de mon épaule pour reprendre une respiration moins erratique.

**Edward : Me quittes pas, je t'en supplie**

Touchée en plein coeur par ses mots, je ne pus retenir une larme.

Je le serrais contre moi, pour le rassurer. Débarrasser de mes démons, j'étais certaine de ne plus le rendre triste.

L'avoir contre moi, me fit oublier son poids imposant...lol.

Sentant sa respiration se faire beaucoup plus lente, je compris qu'il dormait. Du bout des doigts, je retraçais les lignes inscrites dans son dos. Somnolente, je remontais le drap le long de son dos, couvrant par la même occasion mon corps nu.

C'est deux heures plus tard, que nous réveillons. J'avais décidé de revoir mon père tôt le lendemain.

J'avais un stupide sourire aux lèvres, en repensant aux heures précédentes. Sourire qui s'élargit quand je sentis mon amour déposer un baiser dans mon cou.

**Edward : T'es vraiment là ? (tordillant l'une de mes mèches de cheveux)**

**Vraiment là et toute à toi**

**Edward : T'as oublié Charlie**

**J'irais le voir au poste, à l'aube**

**Edward : Tu lui manques beaucoup**

**C'est mon cas aussi, j'avais prit l'habitude de passer certains de mes après-midi, à regarder des match de baseball**

**Edward : Demain, c'est la remise des diplômes**

**D'ailleurs qui en le major de la promotion ?**

**Edward : Moi**

**Non (surprise)**

**Edward : Une mention fait bonne impression auprès de Columbia**

**Pour rien au monde, je ne raterais ton discours**

**Edward : Pour rien au monde, je l'aurais fait sans avoir ton regard sur moi**

**Une douche avant que je ne rejoigne Jane ?**

Pour seul réponse, il se releva et me porta pour me déposer sous la douche.

Je souris quand il me moussa les cheveux, c'était toujours lui qui le faisait quand on se douchaient ensemble...reprendre ses petits habitudes me rendait joyeuse.

Nous descendîmes une demie heure plus tard.

Je cherchais Jane, la pauvre, je l'avais laissé seule, elle allait m'en vouloir.

Je finis par la trouver dans le salon, sur le dos d'Emmett.

**T'as trouvé un nouveau lutteur**

**Jane : J'ai plus de mal à le faire tomber que toi**

**Rosie : Vous allés bien tous les deux ?**

**On est en bonne voie**

**Rosie : Viens me raconter ta vie à Philly **

**Si tu me racontes ta vie à New York**

**Rosie : Aucun souci**

Alors que je voulus m'assoir près de mon amie, Edward prit ma place.

**Edward : Moi aussi, je veux savoir**

Il tapota ses jambes pour que je m'y installe. Je le chevauchais pour lui faire face, à lui et à Rosie.

**Rosie : Alors c'est comment ?**

**C'est vraiment une ville pleine de vie, y a des concerts tous les jours, des monuments historiques très beaux, des parcs magnifiques, je m'y suis plu tout de suite (jouant avec les doigts de mon adonis**

**Rosie : Ça t'a fait quoi d'entrer dans un nouveau lycée ?**

**Bizarre, la première fois que je suis entrée dans la cafétéria, je vous ai cherché des yeux**

**Rosie : Tu sais que t'es la seule brune à t'entendre aussi bien avec les blondes (visant Jane du regard)**

**J'ai l'impression d'être plus intelligente avec elles**

Jane nous entendit, parce qu'elle claqua sa main sur ma nuque.

**Aie !**

**Jane : Tu diras moins de connerie**

**Dis moi c'est comment de vivre à New York**

**Rosie : Pressant, stressant, mais parfois bien aussi**

**Et tes études en mécanique et commerce ?**

**Rosie : J'ai sauté une année, j'avais déjà acquise les connaissances qu'ils enseignaient, j'aurais fini l'année prochaine**

**T'en as une chance...et j'ai oublié de vous demander un truc, avec Jane, on part pour les îles Canaries, les deux dernières semaines de Août, ce serait bien si vous pouviez venir**

**Jane : Ouais, ce serait génial !**

**Emmett : Quelqu'un a dit les îles Canaries ?**

**Rosie : Em et moi, on est partant**

Jasper et Alice arrivèrent.

**Jasper : Partant pour quoi ?**

**Les Canaries avec nous, fin Août**

**Jasper : Hum, une plage espagnole **

**Alice : On s'étaient bien amusés l'année dernière**

**C'est vrai que c'était cool**

Mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean, me fit sursauter. Je descendis des bras de mon amour, pour m'isoler et répondre à l'appel.

Je revins au salon, quelques minutes après, surprise de n'y voir personne.

**Edward : Tout le monde est parti dormir**

Je reprenais ma place sur ses genoux.

**Je suis amoureuse de ton regard (caressant ses cernes)**

**Edward : Que de ça ?**

**De ce que tu provoques ici aussi**

**Je passais sa main, sous mon tee-shirt, pour la déposer sur mon sein gauche, là où mon coeur battait.**

**Ne crois jamais que je puisse me passer de toi, je vis à travers tes yeux, mes jupes volantes sont là pour te rendre fou, mon parfum est là pour que tu saches que je ne suis pas loin, et ma bouche n'est faite que pour prononcer ton nom, je suis ta propriété, ton nom sur mes reins rappelle au monde que je ne suis qu'à toi**

**PDV Edward**

Cette déclaration me toucha en plein courir, laissant un sourire sur mes lèvres.

**Bella : Je ne vais pas te promettre de rester à tes côtés, jusqu'à que tu ne veuille plus de moi**

**Je ne me lasserais jamais de toi**

**Bella : J'ai failli à ma promesse que j'ai faite, le jour de ton anniversaire, et je ne veux pas que tu crois que je mente, ou que je ne suis pas sincère...j'ai réussi à me débarrasser des fantômes qui me poursuivaient, certaine qu'ils ne reviendront pas...je ferais ce pacte de t'aimer, de te chérir, de t'honorer, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, pour le meilleur comme dans le pire, jusqu'à ce que ton coeur cesse de battre...et quand ça arrivera, je ferais tout pour rejoindre l'endroit où tu te trouves**

J'étais sans voix devant ces mots. Elle m'étonnera toujours !

**Une demande en mariage ?**

**Bella : Avant de te connaître, j'ai détesté les principes de cette institution, en partie à cause de mes parents, mais quand je ressens ce que tu sens contre ta main, je ne peux que vouloir respecter ses principes...je ne te demande pas en mariage, c'est juste un pacte**

**Isabella Marie Swan, je fais le pacte**

**Bella : Tu n'es pas obligé (me coupant la parole)**

Je baillonais sa bouche de ma main, pour la faire taire.

**Isabella Marie Swan, je fais le pacte de t'aimer, de te chérir et de t'honorer, dans la santé comme la dans la maladie, dans le meilleur comme dans le pire, jusqu'à les battements que je sens dans ma main cesse, et quand ça arrivera, je ferais tout pour rejoindre l'endroit où tu te trouves**

**Bella : Nous voilà attaché aux mêmes menottes**

**Ouvres la bouche**

**Bella : Pourquoi ? (sourire aux lèvres)**

Elle savait pourquoi.

**Ouvres**

Elle ouvra la bouche, sortant la langue, elle s'approcha de moi.

Doucement, j'enroulais ma langue autour de la sienne, nous engageant dans un langoureux baiser.

**Bella : Tu m'as pas dit si tu étais d'accord pour les Canaries ?**

**Toi, moi, sur une somptueuse plage espagnole, à faire l'amour sur le sable**

**Bella : Toi, moi, sur une somptueuse plage espagnole, à faire l'amour sur un lit...que je me souvienne, on avaient déjà essayé l'année dernière, et il me semble qu'on a du courir à la pharmacie **

**Ouh, souvenir douloureux (grimaçant)**

**Bella : Je sais, on a du s'abstenir de rapport pendant 5jours**

Le lendemain étant une longue journée, nous montâmes dormir, après que ma belle est insisté pour que nous arrangions ma chambre.


	34. Retrouvailles

**Hello tout le monde, cmt ça va bien ?...merci pour vos reviews qui me font beaucoup plaisir, thank's !**

**Voilà un new chapitre, avec dans le but qui vous donnera envie de me donner votre avis...xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 33 : Retrouvailles **

Je me réveillais, quand je sentis mon amant bouger à côté de moi.

Si je voulais voir mon père, et être à l'heure à la remise des diplômes, il fallait que je me dépêche de me préparer.

Alors que je posais un pieds à terre, Edward attrapa mon poignet, me ramenant très vite à lui, je fus plaquée contre son corps.

**Est ce qu'un jour, je vais pouvoir sortir de ce lit, sans y entrer quelques secondes après ?**

**Edward : Je peux savoir où tu vas ? (dégageant mon regard de mes cheveux)**

**Voir Charlie, faut que j'y aille maintenant, si je veux être à l'heure pour ton discours**

**Edward : Un baiser avant de partir**

**Laisses moi deux secondes**

Je me relevais très vite, pour rincer ma bouche pâteuse. Je le rejoignais, me posant à califourchon sur mon amour.

Allongée contre lui, il entre ouvra la bouche, pour que je puisse entremêler ma langue avec la sienne.

Sauf que un baiser, ne vient jamais seul, à l'instant où on se touche, il était difficile de nous décoller. J'ondulais les hanches contre sa verge, que je sentais très bien sous son fin pyjama. Les mains d'Edward sur mon cul, ne faisait qu'accentuer ce contact brûlant !

Manquant d'air, je me séparais de ses lèvres, alors que ma main s'était glissé sous son pyjama, pour caresser son membre.

**Edward : J'ai envie de toi**

**Je vais être en retard**

**Edward : Ta main est sur ma queue**

Je la retirais rapidement.

**Edward : Tu ne partiras pas, tant que je n'aurais pas ce que je veux (glissant sa main jusqu'à mon anus)**

**Si je ne pars pas, je ne pourrais pas être là pour voir mon major de petit ami**

Ne m'écoutant pas, il inséra son majeur dans mon anus, je crochetais les draps face à cette intrusion.

Sauf qu'au lieu de retirer sa main, je me mis à mouver du bassin, instinctivement, après la douleur de la pénétration.

**Ahhh ! Putain ! (grimaçante)**

**Edward : On dirait que t'es pas prête de partir (sourire aux lèvres)**

Je lâchais les draps pour retirer son tee-shirt que je portais pour dormir, me retrouvant toute nue.

**Edward : Hum, une excellente vue !**

Sans quitter son regard, je sortis sa bite de son pantalon, elle se présenta droite comme un piquet, due à son érection qui semblait douloureuse.

Je me relevais, toujours à genoux, léchais mon majeur, et je l'insérais dans mon vagin, alors que le sien était toujours dans mon anus.

**Edward : T'es une belle pute quand tu te caresses !**

Je souriais, alors que je faisais aller et revenir le doigt en moi, pendant que mon autre main le masturber.

Edward se releva, pour s'assoir. Calé au fond du lit, il entra son autre majeur dans ma chatte luisante, là où se trouvait déjà le mien.

**Edward : Je me suis branlé pendant des mois, rien qu'à l'idée de te voir dans cet état !**

Gémissante, je plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes, les baisant dans une douce violence.

Se sentir ainsi posséder, était Waouw !

**Dégages ton doigt, que je puisse me faire baiser par un plus gros calibre**

Nous retirions tous les deux nos doigts de mon antre, il dégagea aussi son doigt de mon anus.

Il quitta mon regard pour le poser sur sa queue, alors qu'il me pénétra, son pouce titilla mon clitoris.

Je m'accrochais à ses épaules.

**Ouhhhh !**

**Edward : T'embrasses à merveille ma bite !**

J'écartais les jambes, pour m'empaler doucement sur sa queue. Je vis que regarder son membre me faire du bien, l'excitais davantage.

**Edward : Putain, faut que tu bouges !**

Il serra mes hanches dans ses mains, pour me faire aller et venir contre lui.

**Ahh ! Ahh ! Ahh ! **

Ah putain, c'est trop bon !...la pénétration était plus profonde !

Mes mains sur son torse, les siennes inculquaient un mouvement plus rapide sur mes hanches.

**Ouhhh, oui là ! (alors qu'il touchait mon point G)**

**Edward : Là (s'enfonçant encore plus)**

**Ahhh putain ! Oui, oui, oui ! (le corps penché en avant)**

S'en était trop ! Je me contractais autour de lui, laissant ma jouissance le marquer, alors qu'il le fit dans plusieurs jets.

Je me soulevais, pour qu'il se retire, et me laisser tomber contre son corps.

**Edward : T'es phénoménale !**

**Toujours (essoufflée), je pense que je vais pas pouvoir me lever avant un moment**

Je regardais l'horloge qui se trouvait à l'entrée du dressing.

**Putain, il est 06h30, faut que je me dépêche**

A 07heures, nous étions prêts et en voiture. Edward avait décidé de m'y emmener, Jane m'accompagnait.

Devant le poste, je stressais, effrayée.

**Edward : Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?**

**Non, il risque d'être vexé, de savoir que je t'ai vu en premier**

Je déposais un furtive baiser sur les lèvres de mon amour, et ouvrit la portière.

**Edward : Je vais pas pouvoir venir vous chercher, on se voient au lycée directement**

**J'ai hâte**

**Edward : Faites attention à vous**

Nous sortions de la voiture. Jane prit ma main, alors qu'Edward reprenait la route.

**Jane : N'oublies pas, pas de stress inutile**

**Facile à dire**

Nous montions les escaliers qui menaient à la porte d'entrée.

Devant les portes vitrées, je me figeais. Deux affiches étaient accrochés, détaillant mon avis de recherche.

**Jane : Pas très flatteuse la photo **

**Je t'emmerde Jane !**

Je poussais les portes. Le policier à l'accueil fut surprit de me voir, c'était Jim, il me connaissait depuis petite.

**Jim : Bella ?**

**Salut Jim**

Il fit le tour de l'accueil pour me prendre dans ses bras.

**Jim : Où étais tu ?**

**Je suis partie me soigner**

**Jim : Ton père va être fou de joie**

**Je peux aller dans son bureau ?**

**Jim : Oui, vas y**

**Au fait, je te présente Jane, une amie**

**Jane : Salut**

**Jim : Bonjour mademoiselle**

Nous quittâmes l'homme, pour rejoindre le bureau de mon père.

J'inspirais profondément avant de frapper à la porte. Tout mon souffle partit quand j'entendis la voix de mon père m'autoriser à entrer.

Timidement, j'entrais dans le bureau de Charlie, suivit par Jane.

Son visage se figea en me voyant.

**Salut papa**

**Charlie : Be..Bella, c'est toi ?**

**C'est moi**

Il se releva de son siège et se précipita pour me prendre dans ses bras, me faisant lâcher la main de Jane.

**Charlie : Où étais tu bon sang ?**

**Si tu me laissais respirer, je pourrais te le dire (sur le ton de la plaisanterie)**

Il me garda dans ses bras quelques minutes, avant de me lâcher.

**Charlie : Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé ?**

**Je ne voulais pas entendre à quel point tu étais déçu de mon comportement**

**Charlie : Jamais je ne l'ai été, je savais que tu souffrais, où étais tu ?**

**A Philadelphie, j'ai intégré un centre psychiatrique pour ados**

**Charlie : Et comment tu vas ?**

**Extrêmement bien (sourire aux lèvres)**

Il me reprit dans ses bras. Heureuse de pouvoir enfin le retrouver, je ne pus retenir mes larmes.

**Tu m'as énormément manqué**

**Charlie : Je t'ai cru morte**

**Je suis fille de flic, je sais faire attention à moi**

**Charlie : Tu viens d'arriver ?**

**Oui (mentant)**

**Charlie : Il faut que tu manges et que tu dormes alors**

**J'ai beaucoup dormi dans l'avion, mais je suis pas contre manger**

**Jane : Moi non plus (alors que son ventre gargouillait)**

**Oh papa, je te présente Jane, une amie de Philadelphie, Jane voilà Charlie mon père**

**Charlie : Bonjour mademoiselle**

**Jane : Bonjour Chef Swan, appelez moi Jane**

**Charlie : Et toi Charlie...que dirais tu qu'on aille chez Soho ?**

**Soho est toujours là ? (heureuse)**

**Charlie : Rien à changer depuis ton départ**

Nous quittions le poste, pour rejoindre So. Depuis le temps, que je rêvais de regoûter à l'une de ses sucreries !

Nous y arrivions très vite. Excitée de le revoir, je descendis rapidement de la voiture, pour entrer dans la boutique.

**Ne serait ce pas le canon de la ville !**

So releva la tête, la bouche ouverte en me voyant.

**Soho : Bella !**

Je courais pour sauter dans ses bras.

**Soho : Putain, tu m'as manqué !**

**A moi aussi !**

**Soho : J'ai su ce qu'il t'était arrivé **

**Comment ? (surprise)**

**Soho : Edy était un peu saoul une nuit, donc bavard, et j'ai du le ramener chez lui**

Saoul ! Je lui avais pourtant dit, de ne jamais sortir seul quand il pensait boire !

**D'autres le savent ?**

**Soho : Non, on m'a demandé et j'ai dit que tu t'étais battue avec cette pute, donc tu t'étais fait renvoyé du lycée et que tu as du quitter la ville**

**Merci So (embrassant sa joue)**

**Soho : Où étais tu ?**

**A Philadelphie**

**Soho : Le blond te va à merveille ! (ébouriffant mes cheveux)**

**Merci So, j'ai très faim, tu me sers quelque chose, je suis avec mon père et une amie**

**Soho : Va t'installer, j'arrive**

Je rejoignais la table, où mon père et Jane s'étaient assis.

**Maman a appelé ?**

**Charlie : Le jour de Noël, je ne savais pas quoi dire, parce que je sais que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle sache**

**Surtout pas, ça serait trop pour elle, et je ne supporterais pas de la voir triste**

**Charlie : En attendant, elle croit que tu vas être diplômée aujourd'hui**

**Tu veux dire qu'elle va venir ? (inquiète)**

**Charlie : Oui**

**Je lui dirais que j'ai été renvoyé du lycée, elle sera énervée, mais heureuse que je sois tout de même diplômée**

**Charlie : Tu l'es ?**

**Oui, et major de ma promotion, j'ai voulu t'appeler, mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage**

**Charlie : Ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois en vie, et en bonne santé, c'est tout ce que je veux**

**Je me suis battue, pour te rendre fière de moi**

**Charlie : Tu es une Swan, et ma fille qui plus est !**

**Je t'aime papa (embrassant son front)**

**Charlie : Je t'aime aussi ma puce**

Nous déjeunions et discutions pendant plus de deux heures. Revoir mon père m'avait vraiment fait du bien !

**Avec Jane, on doit aller voir les Cullen recevoir leur diplômes**

**Charlie : Tu as parlé à Edward ?**

**Oui, il m'a pardonné mon départ**

**Charlie : Tu restes combien de temps ici ?**

**Pendant toute la durée du procès, d'ailleurs si tu pouvais m'héberger avec Jane**

**Charlie : T'es chez toi chérie**

**Merci papa**

**Charlie : Je dois aller chercher ta mère à la gare, on se rejoint devant l'entrée du lycée **

**Ok**

Mon père nous raccompagna jusqu'au lycée, le parking était rempli de voitures.

**Je crois qu'on est en retard**

**Jane : On est toujours en retard !**

Nous courions jusqu'à la grande cour, apparemment la remise se passait là.

**Merde, ils sont déjà installés**

Edward était assis sur une chaise, attendant que le proviseur termine son discours, je vis qu'il me cherchait du regard.

**Il me voit pas (sur la pointe des pieds)**

**Jane : On peut pas approcher, y a déjà plein de monde...montes sur mes épaules, il te verra comme ça**

**T'es folle, je suis trop lourde**

**Jane : Swany, tu fais 48kilos, je pourrais te porter avec un doigt**

**Bon OK**

Elle s'agenouilla au sol, j'attrapais ses mains, et essayer de me positionner sur ses épaules.

**Jane : C'est bon ?**

**Je crois**

Elle se releva.

**Jane : Il te voit ?**

**Attends**

Je fis de grands gestes à mon amour, qui finit par me voir, je lui souriais de toutes mes dents.

**Proviseur : Bien, je vais donc laisser la parole au major de cette promotion, Edward Cullen**

Mon homme s'avança fièrement devant le pupitre, après avoir serré la main du directeur.

**200$ POUR LE CANON ! (criant pour qu'il m'entende)**

Tout le monde se retourna, puis ria de ma remarque.

**Edward : Je tiens à dire que je ne connais pas cette personne**

Menteur !

**Edward : Je voudrais saluer tous les parents et les élèves présents**

Qu'est ce qu'il était beau ! Portable en main, je filmais mon apollon.

**Edward : J'ai cherché longtemps ce que je pourrais vous dire, quelque chose qui vous marquerait, dont vous vous souviendrez, et je me suis dit, qu'on ne se souvenait jamais des discours des major, on a pas le temps pour ça, on préfère profiter de cette journée, on prend enfin conscience qu'on a finit le lycée, on a 2mois avant de commencer la fac...alors le seul conseil que j'ai à vous donner, c'est de profiter de ces quelques mois, profiter de vos proches, de vos amis, de votre amant, vivez parce que les choses sérieuses commencent dans 2mois, c'est dans 2mois que notre avenir se construira réellement, et il faudra mettre tout en œuvre pour arriver au but qu'on s'était fixé, et ce sera pas sans difficulté**

J'applaudis de toutes mes forces, heureuse de le voir aussi applaudis par les autres.

Toujours sur ses épaules, Jane avança, pour que nous allions à la rencontre de mes amis diplômés.

Emmett ria devant nous.

**Emmett : Je peux savoir ce que tu fous Swan ?**

**Je voyais pas ton petit frère, Jane m'a aidé**

**Emmett : Ça te dit de venir sur les miens ?**

**Ouais, comme avant ! (joyeuse)**

**Jane : Lâcheuse !**

Emmett m'enleva des épaules de mon amie, pour me poser sur les siens. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une gosse de 5ans, mais avec Emmett, c'était fréquent, et ça me déplaisait pas.

**Emmett : Tu les vois ?**

**Tout droit**

Nous arrivions enfin à leur rencontre.

**Edward : T'as une belle vue de là haut ? (sourire aux lèvres en me voyant)**

**Je te voyais pas, Jane et Em m'ont aidé**

**Edward : Merci pour la honte aussi**

**C'est pas moi qui l'ai crié, c'est Jane**

**Jane : Menteuse, c'est toi !**

**Bisou**

Je me penchais pour embrasser mon homme.

**Je suis fière de toi...Où est Angie ?**

**Alice : Avec ses parents et ses frères, partis fêter ça, tu pourras lui parler quand elle viendra ce soir à la maison**

**- : ISABELLA MARIE SWAN !**

Ouh, y a que ma mère pour m'appeler avec mon deuxième prénom !

**Je crois que ça va barder**

Ma mère arriva, se mettant face à nous.


	35. J'ai été violé

**Salut le monde !...sui triste, zé pa eu bcp de reviews pour mon précédent chapitre...MAIS les reviews que j'ai eu, m'ont fait très plaisir quand même, thank's**

**merci à ce qui me suivent toujours, même à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews**

**dc voilà le 34ième chapitre, et votre avis m'interessent TOUJOURS...xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 34 : J'ai été violé **

**Maman, salut (imitant la joie)**

**Renée : Descends d'ici ! (autoritaire)**

Emmett me fit descendre.

**Renée : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas diplômée ?**

**Tu as fait bon voyage ?**

**Renée : Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?**

**Trois fois rien**

**Renée : J'attends !**

**Je me suis fait renvoyée (une petite voix)**

Un mensonge était beaucoup mieux que la vérité ! Beaucoup mieux !

**Renée : Pardon ? (s'approchant de moi)**

**Mais je suis diplômée d'un autre lycée (me défendant)**

**Renée : Lequel ?**

**Philadelphie**

**Renée : Motif du renvoi ?**

**Je me suis battue violemment avec une autre fille**

Elle gifla ma nuque.

**Aie ! (me massant la nuque)**

**Renée : Quand vas tu comprendre qu'il ne faut prendre les gens pour des punching-ball !**

**C'est pas moi qui ai commencé (me justifiant)**

**Renée : C'est jamais toi qui commence !**

**Tu devrais quand même être heureuse, je vais intégrée Juilliard l'année prochaine**

**Renée : Si tu as toujours ce comportement de brute, ils te renverront très vite**

**Promis, je serais sage**

**Renée : Et puis, pourquoi tu es blonde ?**

**C'est Jane, elle a une phobie des brunes, elle m'a forcé**

**Jane : Hey ! Menteuse !**

Edward se posa à côté de moi.

**Edward : Bonjour Renée**

Elle s'adoucit devant mon adonis, l'enlaçant pour le saluer.

**Renée : Edward, comment tu vas ? (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Edward : Bien**

**Maman, je te présente Jane, une amie de Philadelphie**

**Jane : Bonjour madame**

**Renée : Renée, sinon j'ai l'impression d'avoir 40ans**

**T'as 40 maman**

**Renée : Sur les papiers seulement**

**Emmett, le grand frère d'Edy**

**Emmett : Ravis de vous rencontrer madame**

**Renée : Tu choisis tes amis sur des critères physiques**

**Forks est rempli de canons...ensuite, il y a Alice, la sœur jumelle d'Edy**

**Alice : Bonjour madame**

**Leurs parents, Esmée et Carlisle**

**Esmée : Enchantée Renée**

**Renée : Moi de même Esmée, pour une femme qui a eu trois enfants, vous êtes très belle**

**Esmée : Oh, merci Renée (rougissante)**

**Carlisle : Ravis de vous rencontrer Renée**

**Renée : Bonjour Carlisle**

**Et enfin, Rosalie la copine d'Emmett, et son petit frère Jasper, le copain d'Alice**

**Jasper : Bonjour Renée**

**Rosalie : Bonjour Renée**

**Renée : Ravis de faire votre connaissance à tous**

**Carlisle : Que diriez vous qu'on se retrouve chez Soho, pour fêter ça ?**

**Alice : Cool**

Une dizaines de minutes après, nous étions assis autour de la table. J'étais pressée de revoir Angie, la féliciter pour son diplôme et surtout me faire pardonner.

Ma mère s'était assise entre Esmée et mon amoureux pour mieux faire connaissance, je lui avait tellement parlé de ma seconde famille, qu'elle semblait tout connaître d'eux.

**Renée : Ça me fait plaisir de faire votre connaissance à tous, Bella m'a tellement parlé de vous**

**Esmée : Et nous de vous, vous avez une jeune fille délicieuse**

**Renée : Merci Esmée**

**Oh, c'est pas grâce à elle, mon charme est inné (lissant mes cheveux)**

**Jane : La prétention aussi**

Je lui tirais la langue.

**Renée : Alors que comptez vous faire pendant ses vacances**

**Avec Jane, on va habiter un appartement près de Juilliard**

**Renée : Oh, vous allez dans la même école ?**

**Jane est une vraie danseuse étoile et hip hop, elle est très douée**

**Jane : C'est trop d'honneur**

**Je vous en prie ma chère**

**Renée : Moi qui pensez que tu allais habiter avec Edward**

Ouille ! Ma mère s'est vraiment mettre les pieds dans le plat ! Je vis mon amour baisser les yeux. Encore une promesse que je n'avais pas tenu, tellement de projets avaient changé.

**Euh, en fait...**

**Renée : Oui**

**Edward : Nos écoles sont tellement éloignées l'une de l'autre, qu'il serait difficile de vivre ensemble**

**Renée : Vous êtes surs que ça va entre vous ?**

**Edward : Très bien **

Je détournais le regard de lui, j'avais honte, honte de tout ce que j'avais pu faire ces derniers mois.

**Renée : Un an et demi que vous êtes ensemble, les choses deviennent sérieuse entre vous**

Un an et demi : 2mois ensemble, puis 1 mois de rupture par ma faute, 3mois ensemble, puis 8mois de rupture, encore par ma faute

Sur les un an et demi, nous avions été ensemble seulement 5mois, alors que je prétendais qu'il était ma vie, je n'avais été à ses côtés seulement 5mois

**Edward : Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes**

Il quitta la table, j'avais bien vu que les paroles de ma mère lui avait fait mal, pourtant il revint à table quelques minutes après, sourire aux lèvres.

**Quelqu'un a besoin d'autre chose ?**

**Emmett : Gâteau**

**Alice : Boisson**

**J'y vais**

**PDV Renée**

Je détestais qu'elle se batte, du haut de ses 1m63 et avec ses 50kg, elle n'avait malgré peur de personne. J'avais pourtant peur qu'un jour, elle tombe sur plus coriace qu'elle.

Je constatais qu'elle avait vraiment l'air heureuse.

**J'imagine que son sourire est du à ce que vous lui avez apporté, je suis vraiment heureuse de ce que vous faites pour elle, elle a l'air vraiment comblée...Charlie, tu m'étonnes **

**Charlie : Notre fille est un ange**

**Edward : En réalité, je suis la seule source qui comble votre fille (caressant son torse)**

Nous éclations de rire.

**Charlie : Edward !**

**Edward : Pardon Charlie, ça m'a échappé**

**Alice : C'est bien les mecs de croire que notre bonheur tourne autour d'eux**

**Tiens, on va lui demander**

**Bella : Me demander quoi ? (arrivant les bras chargés de nourriture)**

**Je constatais à quel point tu étais heureuse, et je me demandais c'était du à quoi ?**

**Bella : A Emmett**

Nous éclations tous de rire

**Emmett : Ce n'est que vérité**

**Edward : Pourquoi lui ?**

**Bella : Je sais pas, il est tellement beau, et fort, rien que de le voir assis là, à manger, ça me rend joyeuse**

Nous éclations de rire.

**Edward : T'es con ! (lui envoyant une serviette au visage)**

**Bella : Je plaisante, disons que c'est un mélange de l'amour de papa, d'Edy, ah t'es content**

**Edward : Très ravis !**

**Bella : Et puis, je sais pas, ça me fait plaisir de nous voir tous réunis, mes parents sont là**

**Edward : Et l'amour de ta vie **

**Bella : Ah oui, Soho, je l'oublie parfois**

**Edward : Très drôle Swan **

**Bella : Je sais (lui tirant la langue)**

Je riais devant leur complicité, elle me rappelait elle plus jeune, avec ses premiers amis, la même fraternité, cet amour.

**Bella : Ah oui, et y a le doc Cullen aussi...il a soigné toutes mes fractures**

**Carlisle : Et ça en fait beaucoup**

**Ma fille a une grande fidélité avec les institutions médicales**

**Carlisle : J'ai pu voir ça ! (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Jasper : D'ailleurs, Renée, qui a apprit à marcher à votre fille ?**

**Un singe**

**Bella : Ah ! Tu vois que je te l'avais dit (s'adressant à son petit ami)**

**Emmett : Sérieusement ?**

**Je vous assure, elle avait 8mois quand je l'ai emmené au zoo pour la première fois, un singe s'est approché de nous, Bella a commencé à le toucher, le singe lui a prit les mains, et elle s'est levé et a commencé à marcher**

**PDV Bella**

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant l'histoire de ma mère, personne me croyait quand je racontais mes premiers pas.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant rit.

Mon amour se plaça derrière moi, alors que j'étais toujours debout, m'enlaçant la taille.

**Edward : Et c'est un cheval qui t'a apprit à me chevaucher si bien (me soufflant à l'oreille)**

Mort de rire, je recrachais mon verre d'eau sur le visage d'Em.

**Emmett : Putain Bella ! (le visage trempé)**

**Esmée : Emmett !**

**Emmett : Pardon maman**

**Renée : Qu'est ce qui te prend Bella ?**

**C'est Edward qui me dit des trucs pas très catholiques à l'oreille**

**Charlie/Esmée : Edward !**

**Edward : C'est même pas vrai**

**Carlisle : Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient**

**Charlie : M'en parlez pas Charlie**

**Edy**

**Edward : Oui**

**C'est inné (lui adressant un clin d'œil)**

**Edward : Prétentieuse**

Il me chatouilla le ventre, j'en lâchais mon assiette, alors que j'étais toujours debout avec Edward.

**Soho : Isabella Swan, vous êtes une calamité !**

**Je suis désolée So, c'est à cause d'Edy...je vais ramasser t'inquiètes**

Les morceaux réunis, je me baissais avec Edy pour ramasser.

**Renée : OH MON DIEU !**

Tous les deux, nous relevions rapidement, intrigués par le cri de ma mère.

**Qu'est ce qui t'arrive maman ?**

**Renée : Relèves moi ce tee-shirt !**

**Pardon ?**

**Renée : Relèves moi ton tee-shirt, Edward aussi !**

Oups..nos tatouages, j'avais oublié.!

**On va pas soulever nos tee-shirt devant tout le monde**

**Renée : Isabella Swan soulève ce tee-shirt tout de suite !**

Nous nous retournions, ma mère se leva pour mieux voir.

**Renée : Non, mais qu'est ce qui vous prend !**

**C'était pour montrer à Eddy, à quel point je l'aimais**

Renée donna une claque dans la nuque de mon amoureux.

**Edward : Aie !**

**Renée : Vous êtes inconscients ou quoi ?**

Tout le monde éclata de rire...sauf mon père, qui n'était pas au courant, merci maman !

**Charlie : Depuis quand vous l'avez ?**

**En quoi c'est important ?**

Ma mère claqua encore une fois sa main sur MA nuque, cette fois !

**Aie !**

**Renée : Réponds à la question de ton père !**

**Septembre**

**Edward : On voulait juste se faire plaisir**

Les deux mains de ma mère atterrirent une fois de plus, sur nos nuques.

**Moi/ Edward : Aieee !**

**Renée : Vous sortez ensemble depuis un an seulement !**

**Charlie : Ce truc va rester sur votre peau toute votre vie !**

**C'est pour ça qu'on l'a fait**

**Renée : Tu comptes te tatouer toutes les parties de ton corps ?**

**T'abuses, tous mes tatouages sont sur mon dos**

**Renée : Celui au poignet et derrière l'oreille, c'est du maquillage !**

**Promis, j'en ferais plus (baissant la tête)**

**Renée : J'espère bien !**

Renée souleva à nouveau le tee-shirt d'Edward, apparemment pour lire son tatouage.

**Renée : J'espère que t'as pas bu en le faisant ?**

**Edward : Bien sûr que non !**

**Renée : Bien...C'est très beau ce que tu as écrit**

**T'as vu, et rien que pour moi (sourire aux lèvres)**

Elle me fusilla du regard, je baissais les yeux.

**Renée : Au fait, ma violente de fille ne m'a pas dit pourquoi elle s'était battue cette fois (reprenant sa place)**

Je me figeais, les yeux rivés sur ceux de mon père. Toute la table se tut soudainement, stressée à l'idée de voir la réaction de ma mère.

**Une pétasse (repensant à Tanya)**

**Renée : Isabella ! **

**Pardon maman...une fille m'a insulté de fille facile, alors que j'étais assise sur les genoux d'Edy, j'ai vu rouge, et je lui ai sauté dessus**

J'étais étonnée de la facilité que j'avais à lui mentir, même si quelque part, j'avais mal de ne pas pouvoir lui dire ce que je ressentais, ce que j'avais vécu.

**Renée : Tu mens**

**Jamais, pourquoi je ferais ça ? (surprise)**

**Renée : Le ton de ta voix est triste, comme si on t'avait fait du mal **

**Tu délires maman (gênée)**

**Renée : Plusieurs fois, tu m'as raconté tes bagarres, et tu étais toujours enthousiaste en te rappelant, ce que tu avais fait subir à ses filles**

**Alice : Elle ne ment pas Renée, j'étais là (venant à mon secours)**

**Renée : Jures moi que tu ne mens pas **

Je la regardais dans les yeux.

**Maman, je te le jure qu'il n'y a rien de grave, on peut passer à autre chose, tu mets tout le monde dans l'embarras là**

**Renée : Je suis désolée, mais je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu ne me donnes aucune nouvelle pendant plus de 9mois, tu as refusé de venir à Noël, ni pendant les vacances**

**Je voulais rester concentrer sur mes études, et profiter de mes amis**

**Renée : Charlie, dis le moi**

J'étais gênée qu'elle puisse insister autant, et devant tout le monde. Je sentais bien que tout le monde était stressé.

**Papa, non !**

**Renée : Donc j'ai raison, c'est quoi ? Tu as commis un meurtre ? On t'a agressé ? Dis moi !**

**Charlie : Renée, tu devrais te calmer, on en parlera plus tard**

**Renée : Pourquoi en parler plus tard, tout le monde semble au courant de quelque chose**

**Y a 9mois, j'ai été violé (les yeux baissés)**

Choquée, ma mère étouffa un cri dans sa main. Soudain, elle se leva et je sentis sa main se faire violente sur mon visage, me giflant.

**Charlie : Renée !**

Ma mère quitta le restaurant. Déçue de lui avoir caché la vérité, je finis par pleurer.

**Emmett : Il fallait que tu lui dises**

**Edward : Em ramènes là à la maison, je vais parler à sa mère (embrassant le sommet de mon crâne)**

**Charlie : Je viens avec toi**

Emmett me porta dans ses bras, caressant mon dos pour me calmer.

Nous rentrions tous finalement.

**Esmée : Chérie, n'en veux pas à ta mère, elle est juste bouleversée de ne pas avoir su**

**Je voulais la protéger (alors qu'Emmett me berçait toujours dans ses bras)**

**Esmée : Je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra ton silence**

**Emmett : Tu veux dormir un peu ma puce ?**

**Non, je veux rester dans tes bras**

**Emmett : Je suis là chérie**

**PDV Edward**

**Renée, attendez ! (courant pour la rattraper)**

**Renée : Tu aurais du me le dire ! (s'adressant à son ex mari)**

**Charlie : Elle ne voulait pas, elle voulait te protéger**

**Renée : Ma fille a été violé !**

**Charlie : Je sais**

**Renée : Dis moi que le connard qui a fait ça est en prison**

**Charlie : Il est mort**

Renée semblait anéanti par le viol de sa fille, et ça pouvait se comprendre.

**Renée : Quand ça c'est passé ? **

**Charlie : En septembre**

**Une de mes amies fêtait son anniversaire dans sa villa, nous y sommes aller, mais je l'ai perdu de vue dans la nuit et on en a profité pour l'enlever**

**Renée : Tu aurais du m'appeler ! (se retournant vers Charlie)**

**Charlie : Elle a refusé que je le fasse, et je ne voulais pas la contrarier**

**Renée : Comment elle était ?**

**Charlie : Je ne crois **

**Renée : COMMENT ELLE ETAIT ? (lui coupant la parole)**

**Charlie : Elle a fait une dépression, une grave dépression, elle a voulu se suicider mais elle a survécu**

**Renée : QUOI ?**

**Charlie : Après ça, elle a quitté la ville pour la Philadelphie, où elle est entrée dans un centre psychiatrique pour s'en sortir**

**Elle va beaucoup mieux maintenant**

**Renée : J'ai besoin d'air, c'est trop d'un coup là**

**Charlie : C'est pour ça qu'elle a voulu t'épargner**

**Renée : Ma fille a souffert pendant des mois, j'avais le droit de savoir !**

C'est sanglotante, qu'elle partit devant.

**Charlie : Rentres chez toi, appelles moi pour me dire qu'elle va bien**

**Oui chef Swan**

**Charlie : Ne lui dit pas pour sa mère**

**Bien**

Je rentrais chez moi, pressé de la retrouver.

**Alice : Elle est dans les bras d'Em**

J'allais voir mon frère, qui la berçait dans le jardin.

Mon amour avait toujours été une fille très aimée, et qui avait eu beaucoup confiance en elle d'après ce que m'a dit sa mère, une confiance en elle qui s'était dissoute au fil des années. J'espérais que le fait qu'elle se sente si bien entourée, l'aiderait à reprendre cette confiance.

**Emmett : Elle va bien**

**Alice : Angela est là**

**On arrive**

Nous rentrions à l'intérieur. Je savais que Bella était pressé de voir son amie, j'espérais que ça se passerait bien. Je ne savais rien de ce que ressentait Angie de la fugue de Bella, on s'étaient tellement renfermé depuis son départ.

**Donnes la moi**

**PDV Bella**

**Emmett : Ma puce, Edy est là**

Je le vis en face de moi, derrière Em, me souriant.

**Elle va bien ?**

**Edward : Elle t'en veut pas, ton père est avec elle**

**J'aurais du lui dire depuis le début**

**Edward : Tu veux venir dans mes bras ?**

J'hochais la tête pour lui dire oui. J'aimais son parfum, être dans ses bras. Ça m'avait tellement manqué !

Dans ses bras, nous rejoignions le salon.

**Edward : Angie est là **

Je me retournais et souriais, heureuse de la voir.

Elle ne m'avait pas vu, je sautais des bras de mon amoureux pour aller à sa rencontre.

**Félicitations pour ton diplôme**

Mon amie se retourna, surprise de me voir, elle finit par sourire.

**Angela : Oh j'y crois pas, je crois que je suis folle...Edy tu vas pas me croire, j'ai cru entendre la voix de mon ex meilleure amie, j'oublie souvent qu'elle m'a lâché y a 7mois pour partir je ne sais où (sarcastique)**

**Edward : Angie**

**Jane : Elle a pas vraiment voulu cette fugue**

**Angela : On se connait ?**

**Jane : Jane, une amie**

**Angela : Même couleur de cheveux, même style, on dirait deux sœurs...je vois que tu nous as oublié très vite !**

**C'est pas le cas**

**Angela : Comment tu oses me regarder et me féliciter pour mon diplôme, on se connait pas nous deux !**

**Emmett : Angie, c'est**

**Non, je veux savoir ce qu'elle a à me dire**

**Angela : Oh, j'ai rien à te dire...quand j'avais besoin de te parler, t'étais pas là...par contre, moi j'ai été là pour toi, je suis restée pendant des heures à surveiller si tu respirais encore après tes crises cardiaques, j'étais là quand tu avais besoin de serrer quelqu'un dans tes bras, j'ai encore été là quand tu vomissais dans les toilettes**

**J'aurais cru que tu serais la première à comprendre ma fuite**

**Angela : Je ne suis pas fan des gens qui fuit**

**Tu dis être là, mais je vois que tu n'as pas comprit ce que je vivais, pourtant tu étais aussi là quand cette pute m'a craché à la gueule, que je méritais d'avoir été violé, que c'était la meilleure chose qu'elle avait faite dans sa vie**

**Jane : Ton coeur Bella**

**Comment tu peux me reprocher d'avoir voulu partir pour respirer !**

**Angela : Je t'aurais aidé**

**TU NE POUVAIS PAS M'AIDER ! (m'énervant)...T'avais beau dire que tu me comprenais, mais ce n'étais pas le cas, tu n'as pas ressenti cette intrusion dans ta chair, tu n'as pas ressenti ce besoin de mourir, parce que tu n'arrivais plus à respirer, parce que tu souffrais beaucoup trop !**

**Jane : Bella, tu te fais du mal **

**Rosie : On devrait tous se calmer**

**Angela : Comment tu peux la faire entrer chez toi (s'adressant à Edward)...y a pas si longtemps, t'étais encore à l'hôpital parce que tu passes tes nuits à te battre dans des bars, tu lui en voulais de t'avoir abandonner**

**Edward : Tu peux pas comprendre**

**Angela : Tu sais pas comme il est heureux de te revoir (me fusillant du regard), et toi, tu en profites pour le mettre dans ta poche, pour qu'il te pardonne ta fuite**

**Va te faire foutre Angie !... Je sais que tu dois témoigner dans 2jours, alors on se verra pendant le procès, après, je veux plus jamais te revoir, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais tu fais ta vie, je fais la mienne !**

Il fallait que je me calme, mon coeur ne tiendrait pas.

**Jane, prends tes affaires, on rentre chez mon père**

**Edward : Tu devrais rester**

**Non, j'ai besoin de voir ma mère**

**Edward : Je te raccompagne**

**Je préfère pas...Em, tu peux le faire s'il te plait ?**

**Emmett : Ouais**

Je montais dans la chambre d'Edward, pour rassembler mes affaires. Il me suivit, refermant la porte derrière lui.

**Edward : Elle a beaucoup souffert de ton départ, ça lui passera**

**Tu sais que je déteste qu'on me plaigne, mais tout le monde semble oublier que j'ai été violé**

**Edward : Tu m'en veux**

**T'en vouloir de quoi ? **

Je pris mon sac et descendit rapidement. Jane me rejoignit.

Nous montions dans la voiture d'Emmett.

**Jane : 2secondes, j'ai oublié mon portable**

Elle sortit de la voiture, se précipitant à l'intérieur de la villa.

**PDV Edward**

**Pourquoi tu peux pas supporter le fait qu'elle s'est soit sortie sans toi !**

**Angela : J'avais besoin de ma meilleure amie, pour mon anniversaire, pour ma première fois, j'avais besoin de lui parler...7mois plus tard, elle se ramène tout sourire**

**Co...Comment...Elle a déjà été victime de la jalousie d'une pute, et toi t'en rajoutes une couche avec ta stupide jalousie, parce qu'elle a réussi sans toi...si je la perds cette fois, à cause de toi, je peux te jurer que je te le ferais payer**

Je refusais de passer à côté de l'idée que je pouvais recommencer une histoire. Nous avions déjà rompu deux fois, et même si les deux fois, j'avais eu mal, j'étais rattaché à cette fille, ma vie ne tournait autour que d'elle.

Soudain Jane arriva, se postant entre Angela et moi, et fit face à Angela.

**Jane : Elle a mit 7mois pour ne plus pleurer, j'ai été gentille devant elle, MAIS LA, tu dépasses les bornes ! Son coeur est fragile, putain, tu te rends pas compte que stresser, ou être angoisser peut lui être fatale...T'es qu'une putain de gamine ! Je te boude parce que tu as une autre meilleure amie (imitant la voix d'une petite fille)...J'ai pas l'impression que tu es compris grand chose au fait d'être violé, VIOLER ! tu l'as vu mourir à petit feu, et maintenant qu'elle va bien, tu lui reproches cette joie d'avoir réussi à s'en sortir ! Finalement, elle n'est pas ce que tu dis être, intelligente ? Mon cul !**

Nous étions tous abasourdis...elle avait pourtant raison !

**Jane : Si ce soir, elle va pas bien par ta faute, t'auras affaire à moi, et je suis loin d'être aussi douce que je semble l'être !**

**Jane, tu veux bien me dire si elle va bien ?**

**Jane : Contrairement à ce que dis cette conne, elle ne joue pas avec toi, et si tu ne la crois pas, t'as rien à faire avec elle**

**Je sais qu'elle m'aime**

**Jane : Je t'appellerais dans la nuit**

**PDV Bella**

Jane arriva enfin.

**Jane : Désolée, mais je le trouvais plus**

Emmett nous raccompagna chez mon père.

**Merci Em**

**Emmett : Fais attention à toi ma puce**

Nous rentrions avec Jane. Nous arrêtant, quand nous vîmes mes parents dans le salon.

J'avais réussi à lui cacher pendant tout ces mois, en voyant sa peine, je me rendais compte à quel point, j'avais tort.

**Charlie : Ma puce, ça va ?**

**Je vais bien**

**Renée : Dis moi Bella, parles moi s'il te plait**

Je pris place à côté de Jane, sa main dans la mienne.

**Le 26septembre, vers 01heure du matin, on m'a enlevé alors que j'étais à une fête d'anniversaire, on m'a emmené dans une chambre d'un hôtel de Seattle, et un gars m'a violé toute la nuit, je ne me souviens que d'une partie, j'ai été drogué pour l'autre, après ça, j'ai fait une grave dépression, qui a provoqué deux crises cardiaques, je prend un traitement pour ça, et j'ai voulu me suicider, je me suis même jetée d'une falaise, mais mes amis m'ont sauvé de la noyade**

**Renée : Oh mon Dieu !**

**On m'a emmené à l'hôpital, 2semaines plus tard, j'ai fugué, j'en pouvais plus de cette ville, je ne supportais plus les gens, je suis arrivée à Philadelphie, où j'ai intégré un centre psychiatrique, j'y suis restée 7mois, j'en suis sortie, il y a quelques jours seulement**

**Renée : Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?**

**Je suis partie de la maison, parce que j'en avais marre de gâcher ton bonheur avec Phil, avec mes déboires et ma dépression, je n'avais pas envie de t'infliger une nouvelle souffrance**

**Renée : Je suis ta mère, et je veux être là, tu dois me dire quand on te fait du mal **

**Ce n'est pas tout...le gars qui m'a violé, a été engagé par une ex d'Edy**

**Renée : PARDON ?**

**Une ex qui était jalouse de notre couple, bref...après demain, je vais devoir témoigner contre elle**

**Renée : Co...comment...c'est**

**Maman, je vais mieux maintenant, mentalement, je vais bien, je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises sur quoi que ce soit, parce que je n'aurais pas le courage de te rassurer à maintes reprises**

**Renée : Je ne te demande qu'une chose**

**Personne ne me fera plus de mal, je te promets que j'y veillerais**

**Renée : Fais en sorte que cette pute en prenne pour la vie**

**Comptes sur moi**


	36. Raconter son enfer

**Salut chères lectrices..sui tristounette, zé de moins en moins de reviews, z'espère seulement que c'est parce que on est en période de fête**

**nouveau chapitre : donnez moi votre avis...xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 35 : Raconter son enfer**

Nous voilà en route pour le premier jour du procès.

Je n'avais pas vu Edy hier, seulement parce que je devais faire quelques analyses sanguines, et quelques autres examens.

Je l'avais rassuré en l'appelant, je ne partirais pas, je l'aimais et je tiendrais notre pacte.

Dans la voiture de mon amour, mes pensées se perdaient dans le paysage qui défilait.

Pendant des semaines, avec mon psychiatre, je m'étais préparé à affronter cette pétasse.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, je souriais.

**Edward : Pourquoi ce sourire ?**

**Je ne sais même pas, figures toi**

**Edward : T'as l'air détendu**

**C'est le cas**

**Edward : Si tu ne te sens pas bien**

**Je me retourne, je te regarde et j'irais bien**

**Edward : Je t'aime**

**Je t'aime**

**Edward : On y est**

Nous nous garâmes à côté de la voiture de mon père. Charlie, Jane, Angie et les Cullen étaient tous là.

Rentrant dans le bâtiment, j'inspirais profondément.

J'allais à la rencontre de mon avocat.

**Me Johansson : Bonjour Isabella **

**Bonjour Calvin (embrassant sa joue)**

Il m'avait tellement aidé à préparer ce procès.

**Me Johansson : Prête ?**

**J'ai hâte (excitée)**

**Me Johansson : Vous semblez excitée**

**Sachez Calvin, que la vengeance d'une femme est pire que tout, elle est capable d'user de beaucoup de choses pour arriver à ses fins, et rien que d'y penser, ça me met dans un état d'euphorie**

**Me Johansson : Je sais...allons y**

Je ferais en sorte d'enfoncer cette pute !

Kenzo : Un peu de larme, et un début de crise ferait de toi la plus belle des comédiennes

Comptes sur moi !

Tanya fut la première à passer devant le banc des témoins

**Gardien : Jurez vous de dire la vérité, et rien que la vérité (une bible à la main)**

**Tanya : Je le jure (levant la main droite)**

:Voilà qu'elle venait de blasphémer !

**Avocat de Tanya : Mademoiselle Swan ici présente, vous accuse d'avoir prémédité son viol**

**Tanya : C'est faux **

**Avocat de Tanya : Où vous trouviez vous le 25 septembre 2010, dans la nuit ?**

**Tanya : Une fête qu'organisait une amie, pour son anniversaire, j'ai beaucoup bu, et je suis restée dans les toilettes pour cuver**

**Avocat de Tanya : Je n'ai plus de questions**

Mon avocat, se leva pour prendre la parole.

**Me Johansson : Mademoiselle Denali, vous êtes consciente que vous avez prêter serment ?**

**Tanya : Oui**

**Me Johansson : Pièce à conviction n°1**

Il présenta une seringue et une dose de LSD, mise sous scellées, devant les yeux du jury.

**Me Johansson : Nous avons trouvé des traces d'ADN de ma cliente sur cette seringue qui contenait du LSD, cette même seringue que nous avons retrouvé sous VOTRE lit, mademoiselle Denali...qu'avez vous à répondre ?**

**Tanya : Bella m'a demandé un jour si je pouvais lui procurer une dose de LSD, elle avait entendu dire que j'en utilisais pour m'endormir à cause de mes migraines, elle en avait aussi besoin pour s'endormir, vu qu'elle n'avait plus de somnifères...c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit**

Quoi ? Elle s'enfonce là !

**Me Johansson : Soit...Pièce à conviction n°2, monsieur le juge, chers jurés, vous allez voir dans quelques minutes, un film qui prouve l'entière culpabilité de mademoiselle Denali et son parjure**

Kenzo : Penses juste à la peine qu'elle encourra grâce à ce film

Je me retournais vers ma mère.

**Maman, tu devrais sortir (chuchotant)**

**Renée : Non, je veux rester**

**Charlie : Papa, emmènes là s'il te plait, je veux pas que vous entendiez ça**

Tous les deux sortirent. Le procès était déjà éprouvant pour les deux, je ne voulais pas que ce film les atteigne encore plus.

Edward avait le regard inquiet.

**Je vais bien**

A l'aide d'une télécommande, Me Johansson mit en marche l'écran plat qui se trouvait face aux jurés.

Quelques secondes après, nous entendions mes cris et mes pleurs résonnaient dans le tribunal.

_**« Dis bonjour à la caméra Bella, Edy regardes comment tu as bien éduqué ta nana»**_

_**« Elle écarte si facilement les jambes »**_

_**« Je te détruirais petite pute ! »**_

La voix de Tanya me fit frissonner. Mes yeux restaient fixés sur les 12jury, qui participeront peut être à ma vengeance.

Le film dura plusieurs minutes, avant que mon avocat ne mette fin à la vidéo.

**Me Johansson : Je n'ai plus de question monsieur le juge**

**Tanya : Hey vous ! Je vous ai dit que je n'ai rien fait ! (s'énervant)**

**Juge : Mademoiselle Denali, calmez vous, ou nous serons obligé de vous enfermer**

**Tanya : Je n'ai pas violé cette pouffiasse ! (se levant de son siège)**

**Juge : Je suspends la séance, jusqu'à demain midi**

Le lendemain

La séance commença à midi pile. Aujourd'hui, ce sont Angela, et l'agent de police qui a interrogé Tanya qui doivent témoigner. Tanya n'avait aucun témoin pour prouver son innocence, ce qui me ravit.

**Me Johansson : J'appelle à la barre mademoiselle Angela Weber**

Angela se leva, visiblement tendue, pour rejoindre le banc des témoins, elle prêta serment avant de répondre aux questions de mon avocat.

**Me Johansson : Mademoiselle Weber, vous êtes la première a avoir été sur les lieux, à la suite de l'appel de la victime**

**Angela : Oui, Edward, son petit ami et moi avions passé la nuit à la chercher, nous étions très inquiets, ce n'était pas son genre de partir sans rien dire...à 8heures du matin, elle m'a appelé, pour que je vienne la chercher à Seattle, dans un hôtel, avec des vêtements**

**Me Johansson : Comment vous semblez t-elle au téléphone ?**

**Angela : Perdue, paniquée**

**Me Johansson : Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?**

**Angela : J'ai frappé à la porte, elle m'a ouvert après avoir vérifié que c'était moi, quand je suis entrée, elle m'a sauté dans les bras, elle était enroulée dans un drap, elle tremblait et pleurait**

Je baissais les yeux, revivant ce moment comme si j'y étais à nouveau.

**Angela : Je lui ai demandé ce qui s'était passé, et pourquoi elle avait disparu toute une nuit**

**Me Johansson : Que vous a t-elle répondu ?**

**Angela : Qu'elle ne se souvenait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée ici, et qu'elle s'était réveillée nue dans le lit**

**Me Johansson : Seule ?**

**Angela : Oui**

**Me Johansson : Qu'avez vous fait ensuite ?**

**Angela : Je l'ai habillé, elle semblait traumatisée, malgré l'absence de souvenir...nous avons quitté l'hôtel pour rejoindre l'hôpital le plus proche**

**Me Johansson : Pourquoi faire ?**

**Angela : Savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, j'ai demandé une infirmière **

**Me Johansson : Pièce à conviction n°3, le dossier médical de la victime...Isabella Swan, 19ans, présence de trace de coups sur les membres inférieurs, sur le visage, et le biceps droit, présence de sperme à l'entrée du vagin, des traces montrent l'acte d'une pénétration violente**

Je fus honteuse d'être ainsi mise à nu, honteuse que mes proches entendent mon calvaire.

**Me Johansson : Un rapport de ses analyses sanguines montrent aussi qu'elle a été drogué au LSD, cette même substance qui a été retrouvé dans la chambre de mademoiselle Denali...je n'ai plus de question**

**Avocat de Tanya : Je n'ai pas de question **

**Juge : Mademoiselle Weber, vous pouvez rejoindre votre place**

**Me Johansson : J'appelle à la barre l'agent de police Sullivan**

L'agent se posa sur le banc des témoins, et prêta serment.

**Me Johansson : Agent Sullivan, c'est vous qui avez procédé à l'arrestation de mademoiselle Denali**

**Agent Sullivan : Oui, avec des collègues**

**Me Johansson : Vous avez assisté aussi aux aveux de mademoiselle Denali**

**Agent Sullivan : Oui, elle ne voulait pas avoué, nous avons fait venir la victime pour une confrontation**

**Me Johansson : C'est là qu'elle a avoué**

**Agent Sullivan : A la présentation des preuves, oui**

**Me Johansson : Si j'en lis le rapport, je cite ses aveux « Violer cette petite pute a été la meilleure chose que j'ai faite », plus loin « Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais heureuse, de te voir te faire défoncer, tu as volé tout ce que je voulais...tu méritais de souffrir à ton tour »**

**Agent Sullivan : Exact **

**Me Johansson : Je n'ai plus de question**

Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Eva de témoigner, son témoignage permettrait au jurés de voir à quel point elle avait détruit ce que j'étais, et ainsi prendre la peine maximale.

**Me Johansson : Mademoiselle Levy, vous êtes la psychiatre qui s'est occupée de mademoiselle Swan, expliquez nous dans quelles circonstances avaient vous reçus la victime au centre psychiatrique de Philadelphie**

**Eva : Elle est arrivé dans la nuit, elle m'a expliqué qu'elle venait de s'enfuir après un séjour à l'hôpital, pour une tentative de suicide, suite à son viol**

**Avocat de Tanya : Objection, nous ne pouvons prouver que sa tentative de suicide est un lien avec son viol**

**Me Johansson : Le témoin est psychiatre**

**Juge : Objection rejetée, continuez maître**

**Me Johansson : Quel a été votre diagnostic en examinant mademoiselle Swan ?**

**Eva : J'avais déjà reçu des victimes de viols, la plupart du temps, elles arrivaient très bien à cacher leur état, avec Isabella c'était différent, elle avait perdu 20kg en 3mois, donc a été diagnostiqué anorexique, ce qui est très grave pour une enfant de son âge, son regard était vide, avec ma collègue nous avons tout de suite vu à quel point ce viol l'avait détruite, et qu'elle n'avait déjà plus de force pour refouler ce qui lui était arrivé comme certaines victimes le font**

**Me Johansson : Vous parlait elle ?**

**Eva : La nuit souvent, quand elle ne pouvait pas dormir, ce qui avait fréquemment**

**Me Johansson : Que vous disait elle ?**

**Eva : Qu'elle voulait mourir, pour ne plus ressentir ce sentiment d'avoir été humilié**

**Me Johansson : A t-elle des conséquences physiques de ce viol ?**

**Eva : Suite à ce viol, elle a fait deux crises cardiaques, du au choc, Isabella souffre d'une fragilité au coeur, suite à cela, elle suit un traitement lourd, elle pourrait mourir d'une crise cardiaque à tout moment, dans un excès de stress, d'angoisse **

**Me Johansson : Voudriez vous dire qu'elle aurait besoin d'une greffe ?**

**Eva : Oui**

J'entendis mes proches étouffaient un cri, voilà ce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils entendent. Je le savais, Eva me l'avait dit, j'étais sur liste d'attente, même si mon traitement suffisait pour l'instant.

J'aurais droit à une dispute, j'en suis sûre.

**Me Johansson : Je n'ai plus de question**

Fin de journée, nous pouvions rentrer. Je sortis sans un regard, sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer.

**Charlie : Isabella Marie Swan, arrêtes toi tout de suite !**

**Qu'est ce que j'ai fais encore ? (m'arrêtant et me retournant)**

**Charlie : Une greffe du coeur, tu comptais nous le dire un jour ?**

**Vous n'auriez pas du entendre ça**

Derrière mes parents, je vis Edward, le regard triste et plein de reproche, il partit devant, sans m'adresser un mot..

**Renée : On veut pas te perdre**

**Vous me perdrez pas, je m'en sors très bien**

**Charlie : T'as besoin d'une greffe !**

**Pas si je prends soin de moi, et j'y arrive très bien pour l'instant, donc pas de panique**

Je quittais mes parents, et courut pour rejoindre Edward. Il était déjà monté dans sa voiture, je montais sur le siège passager. Il démarra rapidement. Pendant tout le trajet à la maison, nous restions silencieux, ses mains serrées autour du volant, ne présageaient rien de bon.

Nous arrivions chez moi, après une heure de route.

Alors que je pensais qu'il voulait juste me déposer, il entra derrière moi.

**Edward : Tu comptais me le dire un jour ?**

**Non**

**Edward : Pardon ?**

**Non**

**Edward : Je peux savoir pourquoi ?**

**T'as pas besoin de savoir ça**

**Edward : Je ne suis que le petit ami, je n'ai pas à savoir que ma copine peut mourir à tout moment !**

**Je voulais pas te le dire, parce que je ne voulais pas que t'inquiètes, c'est tout, je te connais, tu vas en faire des tonnes**

**Edward : T'as besoin d'une greffe, merde !**

**Je m'en sors très bien pour l'instant**

**Edward : J'en ai marre, pourquoi faut-il que je sois toujours le dernier à être au courant ?**

**Parce que tu es la dernière personne à qui je veuille faire du mal**

**Edward : C'est trop facile de dire ça !**

**T'as raison, c'est trop facile de vouloir te faire croire que je vais bien physiquement, désolée, mais on a eu notre dose de drame pour cette année, je voulais pas en rajouter**

**Edward : Décidément, cette peur de te perdre ne cessera jamais**

**Tu vois, c'est ça que je voulais éviter, cette inquiétude inutile**

Il me prit soudainement dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui.

**Jusqu'à ce que j'ai un nouveau coeur, je respecterais à la lettre mon traitement**

Deux jours après, ce fut à mon tour de témoigner.

Kenzo : Souviens toi, joues les victimes malheureuses

Je pense que j'y arriverais

**Me Johansson : Nous sommes conscient mademoiselle Swan, qu'il est très difficile de venir nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé**

**Je suis prête (inspirant)**

**Me Johansson : Bien, racontez nous donc la nuit de votre viol**

**Ce soir là, avec mon petit ami et des amis, on avaient décidé de sortir, une de nos camarades de classe fêtait son anniversaire...après avoir discuté avec mon amie Angela, j'ai décidé d'aller retrouver mon petit ami, sous les coups de 01heure du matin, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé**

**Me Johansson : Qu'avez vous fait ?**

**Je suis sortie dehors, il faisait très chaud à l'intérieur, je me suis dit qu'il m'attendait peut être dehors, alors je suis sortie**

**Me Johansson : Vous l'avez trouvé ?**

**Non, j'ai voulu rejoindre le jardin, mais j'ai été prise par surprise par un homme, qui me retenait les bras, j'essayais de me débattre pour m'en défaire, mais il était beaucoup trop fort...alors, j'ai hurlé, mais avec la musique, nous n'entendions rien...il m'a jeté à l'arrière de la voiture, et là, je l'ai reconnu**

**Me Johansson : Qui ça ?**

**La fille qui avait prémédité tout ça**

**Me Johansson : Vous la voyez dans la salle ?**

**Oui**

**Me Johansson : Pouvez vous nous la montrer du doigt**

**Oui (pointant mon doigt sur Tanya, qui avait le regard assassin)**

**Me Johansson : Notez que la victime a reconnu Tanya Denali, l'accusée...que s'est-il passé dans la voiture ?**

**Elle m'a souri...et...et m'a dit que je vivrais la pire nuit de ma vie, je lui ai demandais pourquoi faisait-elle ça**

**Me Johansson : Que vous a t-elle répondu ?**

**Que je ne méritais pas un mec comme mon petit ami, que je lui avais volé l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde**

**Me Johansson : Est ce vrai ?**

**Non, ils ne sortaient plus ensemble, bien avant que j'arrive, ils ne vivaient même plus dans la même ville**

**Me Johansson : Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?**

**On a roulé pendant longtemps, l'homme me retenait à l'arrière, écoutant l'accusée m'insulter, on est arrivés dans un hôtel, assez délabré, je me suis dit qu'ici quelqu'un m'entendrait, mais il n'y avait personne à la réception...l'accusée a prit une clé, et nous sommes monter, je criais pour qu'on m'aide il n'y avait personne**

Je vis Edward baissé les yeux, Emmett ne quittait pas Tanya du regard, le regard rempli de haine à vue d'œil, Rosie et Alice avaient le visage tout pâle, Angie semblait anéanti par mon témoignage.

C'était la première fois que j'expliquais devant eux, mon viol. Charlie fut inexpressif, c'était encore pire de ne pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait, même si j'en avais une vague idée, alors que ma mère se retenait de pleurer, je m'en voulais de lui faire subir ça.

**Ils nous ont enfermés dans la chambre, l'homme m'a jeté violemment sur le lit, je me suis relevée pour essayer de me sauver...mais...**

**Me Johansson : Prenez votre temps mademoiselle Swan**

**Avant que j'ai pu me relever, il m'a plaqué sous son corps...j'essayais tant bien que mal de me défaire de son emprise, mais il était beaucoup trop fort, et puis il a baissé la braguette de son pantalon et...et**

Kenzo : Accueillons Isabella, une diabolique adversaire

Faisant semblant de manquer d'air, je crochetais la barrière en bois qui se trouvait devant moi.

**Me Johansson : Isabella, vous allez bien ?**

**Je...je**

Kenzo : Qui a dit que tu ne savais pas mentir

**Juge : Mademoiselle Swan, vous vous sentez bien ?**

Je vis Edward se lever et se précipiter vers moi. Je m'en voulais de lui faire peur.

**Edward : Bébé, tu vas bien ?**

Je lui fis signe que je n'arrivais pas à respirer.

**Juge : Je suspends la séance pour une durée 20minutes**

Kenzo : Là j'applaudis, t'as même obtenu une suspension de la séance, les jurés sont sur le cul

Edward m'aida à me lever, puis me porta dans ses bras, je posais ma tête dans le creu de son épaule.

**Edward : Tu veux qu'on sorte ?**

**Oui s'il te plait (la voix faible)**

Il nous emmena en dehors du tribunal, mes proches nous suivirent.

**Rosie : Tu vas bien ma belle**

**Oui, c'est juste que tout m'est revenu en tête**

Je vis Jane éloignée de moi, alors que tout les autres s'étaient attroupés autour de moi. Elle me sourit, m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Nous avions répété cette mise en scène pendant des jours, je devais être crédible...je refusais qu'elle s'en sorte avec 5ans d'emprisonnement, je voulais la réduire à néant, comme elle l'avait fait avec moi...sur internet nous avions trouvé quelles seraient les conditions pour qu'elle prenne la prison à vie, et « avoir provoqué des dommages physiques sur la victime » était une des conditions.

Une crise d'angoisse était parfait en plus de mon coeur !

**Charlie : Ma puce, t'es sûre que t'y arriveras ?**

**T'inquiètes pas papa**

15minutes après. Je me retrouvais à nouveau sur le banc des témoins.

**Me Johansson : Isabella, je sais comme ça peut être dur, pensez vous que vous réussirez à témoigner à nouveau ?**

**Oui**

**Me Johansson : Bien, avant la suspension, vous nous racontiez la nuit de votre viol, l'acte en lui même, continuez**

**Mon agresseur a baissé son pantalon, et a enlevé le mien**

Un peu de larmes, qu'est ce que t'en dit Kenzo ?

Kenzo : Surprends moi ma belle !

Je fermais les yeux, et quelques secondes après, je pleurais. Je baissais la tête, alors que mes larmes coulaient.

Kenzo : Et l'oscar du meilleur rôle est pour Isabella Swan

**Excusez moi...j'essayais par tout les moyens de me défendre, je suis parvenu à lui donner un coup sur ses parties génitales, mais il a riposté en me donnant un coup au visage**

**Me Johansson : Pièce à conviction n°5**

Il présenta plusieurs photos, qui détaillaient mes blessures à mon admission à l'hôpital.

**Me Johansson : Poursuivez Isabella**

**Après le coup sur la tête, j'étais un peu assommée, alors j'ai crié encore plusieurs fois, il...il a écarté mes jambes, et m'a pénétré**

**Me Johansson : Ensuite ?**

**J'ai hurlé, alors l'accusée m'a piqué avec une seringue, je n'ai plus aucun souvenir, jusqu'au lendemain à 7heures30...je me suis réveillée, dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas, je me souvenais d'être à une fête puis de me retrouver dans cette chambre...j'ai vu...j'ai vu que j'étais nue, je savais pas quoi faire, alors j'ai appelé Angela**

**Me Johansson : Merci pour votre courage mademoiselle Swan **

4jours après mon témoignage, chacun des avocats étaya sa plaidoirie devant les jurés.

Les preuves étaient plus qu'accablantes, j'espérais qu'elle prenne une peine conséquente, quitte à ne jamais sortir.

Après mon procès, ce fut pour le meurtre de son complice que du répondre Tanya devant les jurés, une fois de plus, elle plaida non coupable.

Après deux semaines de procès.

C'est aujourd'hui que devait se prononcer les jurés.

**Juge : Que la prévenue se lève, pour entendre le verdict**

Tanya exécuta l'ordre du juge.

**Juge : Les jurés ont-ils rendu un verdict ?**

**Juré n°1 : Oui monsieur le juge**

**Juge : Pour le chef d'inculpation de viol avec préméditation, que déclarez vous ?**

**Juré : Coupable**

**Juge : Pour l'homicide volontaire, que déclarez vous ?**

**Juré : Coupable**

**Juge : Bien, mademoiselle Denali, vous serez incarcérée dans la prison du comté, en attendant votre peine...sachez que détruire une vie à toujours des conséquences, auxquelles vous n'avez visiblement pas penser...j'espère que vous regrettez un tant soit peu vos actes**

**Tanya : Allez vous faire foutre !**

**Juge : Que l'accusée soit ramenez en cellule !**

4jours plus tard

**Juge : Après avoir consulter le juge d'application des peines...j'ai décidé mademoiselle Denali, de vous condamner à 3ans d'emprisonnement dans un pénitencier, vous serez ensuite exécuter par injection le 28 juin 2013**

Abasourdie par l'annonce de sa peine, Tanya courra vers moi, je me jetais dans les bras d'Edward, qui me cacha derrière lui. Deux policiers finirent par l'attraper et la reculer.

**Tanya : PETITE PUTE ! T'ES CONTENTE DE TOI ! TU VAS PAYER, JE TE TUERAIS, T'ENTENDS ! (hurlant dans tout le tribunal)**

Je me défis des bras de mon amoureux, et m'avançais vers elle.

**Hum, sent cette belle odeur de vengeance, tu m'as sous estimé, tu ne trouves pas que j'ai magnifiquement bien joué la victime encore marqué par son viol (chuchotant à son oreille)**

Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue.

Les deux gardes emmenèrent Tanya hors de ma vue. Je sortis très vite du tribunal, les larmes aux yeux, heureuse que cet enfer est une fin, une fin heureuse. Jane me sauta dans les bras avant que les autres n'arrivent.

**Jane : T'as été bluffante !**

**Je sais, je sais (dépoussiérant mon épaule)**

Kenzo : J'ai hâte de voir son visage s'éteindre

Les autres arrivèrent. Mon père me serra contre lui.

**Charlie : Je suis fier de toi**

**Merci papa**

**Esmée : T'as vraiment de quoi être fier de toi Bella**

**Merci Esmée, c'est un peu grâce à vous tous**

**Edward : Tu vas bien ma puce ?**

**En pleine forme, mentalement et physiquement**

**Angela : On peut se parler ?**

**Le procès est finit, tu fais ta vie, je fais la mienne, c'est ce qui était prévu (le ton glacial)**

**Angela : T'as raison, je n'aurais pu rien faire, tu avais mal, beaucoup trop mal...j'ai été égoïste de penser que tu m'avais lâché, alors que tu partais pour te soigner**

**T'as réellement comprit ça ?**

**Angela : Depuis le soir où tu es partie, ton absence et le manque me l'ont fait oublié**

**Tu veux quoi ?**

**Angela : Te retrouver, être les amies collantes que nous étions avant**

**Tu devras accepter Jane, toutes les deux, vous faites partie de ma vie, et toutes les deux vous l'avez marqué**

**Angela : J'ai mal jugé cette fille**

**Je ne suis pas amie avec elle pour rien, elle te ressemble à bien des égards, un peu plus dévergondée que toi, mais vous vous ressemblez**

**Angela : A nouveau amis ?**

**Les meilleures**

**Edward : Vous venez, Jane veut nous payer à boire**

**Jane : Menteur ! **

**Edward : T'as dit que tu nous invitais tous**

**Jane : Jamais de la vie ! J'ai dit que ce serait bien qu'on aille fêter ça**

**Edward : Donc tu nous invites**

**Jane : Swany, tu veux bien expliquer à ton homme que je n'ai pas assez de tune, pour payer les consommations de tout le monde**

**Angie paiera pour nous**

**Angela : Hey ! Non**

**Charlie : Chérie, on va vous laisser entre jeunes, on se retrouve à la maison**

**Oh, attends, j'ai un truc à te dire**

Je pris sa main, et nous isoler dans un coin.

**Eva, ma psychiatre, m'a fait remarqué à quel point tu étais charmant, essaie de lui parler**

**Charlie : Elle est beaucoup trop jeune**

**Jeune, mais très intelligente, va la voir, je suis sûre que vous entendrez bien**

**Charlie : Essaierais tu de me caser avec cette femme ?**

**Oui, parce que je veux ton bonheur, comme tu as voulu le mien**

**Charlie : Je suis pas sûr**

**Va au moins lui dire, à quel point tu es reconnaissant du travail qu'elle a fait sur moi**

**Charlie : Hum**

**Je te fais confiance, t'as besoin de quelqu'un pour te faire à dîner quand je serais à New York**

**Charlie : On se retrouve à la maison**

**Oui**

Ma mère s'approcha.

**Jures moi que tu ne me parleras plus de ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**Renée : Jures moi alors, de m'appeler dès qu'il y a le moindre souci, même un plâtre**

**Je te le jure**

**Renée : Je te le jure**

**Les autres m'attendent, tu m'as beaucoup manqué ces derniers mois, ce serait bien que tu viennes à New York, quand je m'y serais installée**

**Renée : J'attends ton appel**

**Cool, embrasses Phil pour moi**

**Renée : Je le ferais**

J'embrassais mes parents, puis rejoignis mes amis.

**Où sont les autres ?**

**Edward : Partis devant**

Mon amoureux se jeta sur mes lèvres.

**T'as l'air en forme aujourd'hui**

**Edward : Je le suis **

**On dirait pas vu tes cernes sous les yeux**

**Edward : J'ai pas arrêté de penser à aujourd'hui, donc j'ai peu dormi**

Il me porta pour m'embrasser à nouveau, puis nous emmena jusqu'à sa voiture.

Nous arrivions une dizaine de minutes après, dans le restaurant, où nous retrouvions tout le monde.

**Jane : Tiens, je viens d'avoir James au téléphone**

**Et ?**

**Jane : Il sera là à 14heures, tu crois que ce sera bon ?**

**On mettra deux heures environ pour faire le trajet, cool, on aura à partir trop tôt**

**Edward : De quoi vous parlez ?**

**On prend notre avion ce soir pour Philadelphie**

**Edward : J'avais complètement oublié**

**Ensuite, on part pour New York, arriver là bas, on suivra James jusqu'à notre appartement**

**Edward : Tu m'appelles quand vous y serait**

**No souci**

**Jane : J'ai hâte de me retrouver sur les îles Canaries**

**James a dit qu'il pourrait se ramener avec nous**

**Jane : Cool**

**Angie, ça te dit les îles Canaries ?**

**Angela : Ouais !**

**Cool, vous avez prit un billet les autres ?**

**Alice : On décolle le 16août, installer dans le même hôtel que le votre**

**Angie : J'irais voir l'agence de voyage demain **

Emmett souria devant la photo de mon portable, alors que je le posais sur la table. C'était moi et Jane, le jour de notre remise des diplômes.

**Emmett : J'aurais bien voulu voir ma petite sœur de coeur faire son discours**

**Ça peut se faire..Jane, t'es prête ?**

**Jane : Yes**

Je me levais de ma chaise.

**Je voudrais saluer tous les parents qui ont pu venir, parce que c'est pour eux qu'on a fait ça**

**Jane : Ta gueule Swan, j'ai envie d'aller boire, abrèges !**

Cette idiote avait fait exprès de m'insulter au début de mon discours.

**Aujourd'hui, je suis grande, je suis une adulte, c'est à partir d'aujourd'hui que je vais devoir m'engager envers les autres, que je vais devoir montrer au monde ce dont je suis capable, nous sommes tous là parce que nous voulons un avenir, un avenir meilleur, un avenir qui rendra nos parents fier de nous avoir mis au monde, nous nous devons de faire en sorte d'être fier de nos actions, de nos paroles, parce que c'est la seule manière de vivre bien, heureux, nous nous devons de gravir les marches pour à chaque jour, pouvoir atteindre le sommet, et atteindre le sommet, c'est la seule façon d'être vue par le monde...alors mes chers camarades faisons en sorte d'être les personnes indispensables de demain**

Je repris ma place, sous les applaudissements de mes amis.

**Jasper : Il est génial !**

**Merci (fière de moi)**

Le téléphone d'Edward vibra sur la table, ce qui me fit sursauter.

**Edward : Je reviens**

Il sortit carrément du resto. Il était vraiment bizarre depuis qu'on s'étaient vus, je remarquais qu'il s'éclipsait beaucoup, passer d'une humeur à une autre très rapidement, très dynamique parfois à des heures tardives.

Il m'assurait pourtant qu'il allait très bien, que c'était seulement ses antidépresseurs, alors qu'il m'avait dit ne plus les prendre puisque nous étions à nouveau ensemble.

Ça ne devait surement pas être grand chose, et je m'inquiétais surement pour rien.

Kenzo : Pour que tu le remarques, c'est que ça te trotte quand même dans la tête

Je lui parlerais plus tard


	37. La vie est si facile parfois

**BONNE FETE DE FIN D'ANNEE A TOUTES MES LECTRICES !**

**Vos reviews m'ont beaucoup touché, que vous me suivez toujours après tous ces chapitres, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, beaucoup trop plaisir !**

**Voici le 36ième chapitre, dites moi toujours ce que vous en pensez...xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 36 : La vie est si facile parfois**

Le lendemain, Jane et moi arrivions à New York. Nous avions passé la nuit d'hier dans une fiesta d'enfer ! Philadelphie me manquera beaucoup !

Arrivées en ville, James nous attendait, assis sur le capot avant de sa voiture. Nous retirions nos casques, il prit peur.

**James : Putain, qu'est ce que vous avez foutu ?**

**Une fiesta**

Jane et moi avions du nous colorer les cheveux, j'avais un côté bleu fluo, et un autre vert fluo, alors que Jane, avait un côté rose et l'autre, bleu, un « hair code » pour pouvoir avoir un droit d'entrée.

**James : Vous êtes des grandes malades !**

**Jane : C'était fun**

**James : Vos cheveux aussi sont fun**

**On te suit**

**James : C'est parti **

Nous nous arrêtions devant un grand immeuble, où l'entrée était deux grandes portes en acier vert, fermées par un code.

**T'es sûr que c'est là ? **

**James : Une amie a acheté l'immeuble, et m'a demandé si j'acceptais d'habiter l'un des appartement**

**Jane : T'arrive à te payer ça ? (étonnée)**

**James : Elle m'a accordé une réduction**

**Cool**

**James : Ma puce, rentres avec ta moto, y a une cour**

James fit le code, et passa la porte.

**OH MON DIEU ! (choquée par la beauté de l'endroit)**

L'endroit était superbe, la cour était immense, avec des pierres au sol, c'était wouaw !

James posa sa voiture dans la cour, puis nous rejoignit.

**Jane : C'est quoi cet endroit ?**

On aurait jamais cru qu'un tel endroit se trouvait en plein New York !

**James : Vous n'avez pas vu votre appart **

Le bâtiment entourait la cour. Nous suivîmes mon meilleur ami, dans le hall qui se trouvait droit devant nous. Nous entrâmes dans un ascenseur qui semblait avoir gardé ses allures ancien, mais avait du surement être remis à neuf, pour fonctionner aujourd'hui.

**James : Vous habiterez au quatrième étage **

**Y en a combien ?**

**James : Y a trois appartement par étages, et 4étages, je vous donnerais le code de la porte d'entrée**

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve, quand il y a 4mois, nous avions demandé à James de nous trouver un appart potable, mais pas trop cher, on étaient loin de s'attendre à ça, y avait surement une arnaque !

Nous arrivions à notre étage, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un grand et large couloir, très propre.

**Ok, c'est quoi le piège ?**

**James : Y en a pas, la propriétaire est très riche, elle veut juste aider des jeunes**

**Jane : C'est pas réel !**

James nous amena devant l'appartement de droite qui portait le numéro 12

**James : Prêtes ?**

**/ Jane : Vite ! (excitée)**

James ouvra la porte.

**Ahhhhh !**

Je lâchais mon casque pour sauter dans les bras de mon amoureux, on s'étaient quittés hier, et ils étaient tous là.

**Jane : PUTAIN SWAN MON PIEDS !**

**Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**Edward : Coucou ma puce (aussi heureux que moi)**

**Qu'est ce que vous faites tous là ?**

**James : Jane, Bells, je te présente Rosie, la propriétaire de cette immeuble **

**Que...co...quoi ? (surprise)**

**Rosalie : J'ai acheté cet immeuble, y a 6mois, j'ai fait les travaux nécessaire**

**Alice : On est tous voisins**

**/Jane : Ahhh ! (sautant sur place)**

**Jasper : On peut savoir c'est quoi cet arc-en-ciel dans vos cheveux ?**

**Vous avez raté une fiesta d'enfer hier !**

**Jane : C'était ahh ! (secouant les mains en l'air)**

Nous nous arrêtions quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

**Ahhhhh !**

J'arrivais pas à le croire ! Paul, mon Paul était là, j'avais l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu pendant des années !

Lui sautant dans les bras, nous tombions à la renverse.

**Paul : Salut princesse**

**Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**Paul : J'habite l'appartement du dessous**

**Emmett : Qu'est ce que tu foutais ? On t'attendaient**

**Paul : Ma mère m'a pas lâché**

**Tu m'as manqué**

**Paul : Toi aussi ! T'étais où ?**

**Philadelphie**

**Paul : Et je peux savoir c'est quoi cette couleur ? (passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux)**

**Une fiesta hier**

**Paul : Ça a du être fun**

**Plus que ça ! Qu'est ce que tu fais à New York ?**

**Paul : J'ai été accepté dans une école de commerce**

**Edward : Euh, bébé...tu pourrais te relever s'il te plait**

Je me relevais, alors que nous étions en train discuter l'un sur l'autre.

**Rosie : Ça vous dit d'aller manger ?**

**Angela : Elles ont pas encore visitées**

**Jasper : Angie, c'est un appart, pas une villa**

**Jane : Je suis pour aller manger**

**Moi aussi !**

**Edward : Partez devant, Bells et moi, on vous rejoins après**

Tout le monde sortit rapidement, surement affamé.

**Qu'est ce qui y a ?**

Il prit ma main, et nous sortions à notre tour, pour rejoindre l'appartement d'en face.

Celui ci était magnifiquement bien meublé, somptueusement bien décoré.

Il y a avait une grande et large estrade près des fenêtres, avec un punching-ball ball posé au sol, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait reproduit une partie de mon sous sol de ma maison à Forks.

**Edward : Je sais que tu vivras avec Jane, mais je me suis dit que comme on habitaient l'un en face de l'autre**

**Tu veux dire que c'est à toi, cet appart ? (surprise)**

**Edward : Oui**

**Il est magnifique**

**Edward : Je voudrais te donner cette clé**

Il me tendit une chaîne, avec au bout une clé en métal noir.

**Edward : Si t'as envie de rester ici, ou que Jane a invité l'une de ses conquêtes, tu peux venir ici et faire comme chez toi**

Je fus émue par son geste.

**Donc si un soir, je préfère dormir dans tes bras (portant la chaîne autour de mon cou)**

**Edward : Tu pourras venir ici**

**Je sais pas quoi dire, je crois que je vais passer toutes mes nuits et mes journées de libre dans cet appart**

**Edward : C'est tout ce que je veux**

**Je veux vraiment habiter avec toi, mais Jane ne s'en sortirai pas**

**Edward : Je comprends**

Je tirais sur son tee-shirt pour l'embrasser.

**Je t'aime**

**Edward : Je t'aime**

Nous quittions l'appartement, pour rejoindre les autres, que nous retrouvions sur une terrasse pas très loin.

Assis à côté de mon amoureux, je passais mes jambes par dessus la sienne.

Mon amour appela le serveur.

**Edward : Tu veux quoi ma puce ?**

**Des ravioli au fromage, et un tropical**

**Edward : Je vais prendre une assiette de raviolis au fromage, un coca et un tropical, s'il vous plait (s'adressant au serveur), amenez deux couverts pour une seule assiette s'il vous plait**

**Serveur : Bien monsieur**

**Paul : Tu sais Eddy, ils ont un lave vaisselle**

**On a toujours mangé dans un seul plat**

**Jane : Ah, nous aussi on faisaient ça**

**Oui, mais nous c'était réellement parce que nous n'avions pas de lave vaisselle...alors Rosie racontes, t'es propriétaire**

**Rosie : Je voulais un quartier sûr pour notre fratrie, et ici c'est parfait, j'ai rencontré James par hasard dans la rue, alors que je partais pour la fac, il cherchait un endroit pour dormir, je lui ai proposé d'habiter l'immeuble, avec un loyer qui lui convenait autant à lui qu'à moi**

**James : Et je lui ai parlé de vous, on voulaient tous que tu es un endroit où tu te sentes en sécurité, et où on aurait un œil sur toi**

**Pourquoi moi particulièrement ? (étonnée)**

**James : J'ai encore du mal à avaler qu'on ai pu te faire du mal, je veux pas qu'on touche à nouveau**

Je me souviens encore quand j'ai du annoncer à mon meilleur ami, que j'avais été violé, il était venu une nuit à Philadelphie, très en colère qu'on ai pu me faire autant de mal, et qu'il n'ai pas pu me protéger.

J'avais d'ailleurs mit beaucoup de temps à le convaincre que tout ça n'était plus qu'une mauvaise période, et que j'essayais de m'en sortir avec le plus de force possible.

**C'était prémédité**

**Emmett : Chérie, New York n'est pas la ville la plus sûre non plus, le nombre de trucs horribles qui se passent dès qu'on est seuls, c'est écœurant**

**C'est gentil de penser de cette façon, mais je ne veux pas que vous me surprotégeriez parce que j'ai fait les frais de la folie d'une salope...merci pour ce que vous faites, mais on peut changer de sujet maintenant **

Le serveur amena notre plat.

**Hum, j'ai toujours aimé New York en été**

**Jane : Il va falloir qu'on trouve un taf avant de partir en vacances, et pendant le reste de l'année**

**Je sais**

Il me restait peu d'argent de la somme que j'avais gagné à Las Vegas, et entrer dans une école privée était vraiment pas donné. Ayant de l'argent pour payer mes 3années à Juilliard, je devais penser à travailler pour mon loyer, mes dépenses personnels (nourriture, essence, et vêtements)

**James : Dans le bar où je travaille, il cherche des serveuses pendant l'été**

**Edward : Hors de question !**

**Des serveuses il a dit, pas des serveurs**

**Edward : Hors de question que tu travailles dans un bar, les mecs sont écœurants dans ces endroits, et vont dans ces bars , juste pour palper le cul des serveuses**

**Je sais de me défendre**

**Edward : Tu ne travailleras pas là bas**

**James sera là**

**James : Exact**

**Edward : James est barman, donc sera derrière son bar, il n'aura pas les yeux partout**

**James, dit à ton patron qu'on passera la semaine prochaine**

**Edward : James, dit**

Je pris le visage de mon amour en coupe, et l'embrasser avant qu'il n'ajoute quelque chose.

**Edward : Je te déteste**

**Je sais chéri**

**Edward : Tu n'iras pas**

Cette fois, c'est lui qui se jeta sur mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de dire quelque chose.

**J'irais**

Humm, quelle magnifique journée !

Nous restions plusieurs heures sur cette terrasse avec les autres, mort de rire, à chacun des différents sujets que nous abordions.

La vie était parfois si facile, si plaisante...

Après avoir traîné dans les rues de la grosse pomme, nous rentrions chez nous.

N'ayant pas encore aménagé notre appartement, Jane dormait chez Angela, quand moi je dormais chez mon amour, logique !

La pluie avait fini par tomber, le temps avait été lourd aujourd'hui.

Dans le lit, où je me trouvais seule, puisque Edward s'était enfermé dans la salle de bains depuis plus de dix minutes. Quand je disais qu'il était bizarre ! Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose, qu'il me mentait...mais quoi ? J'avais beau me retourner dans la tête sesabsences, et ses humeurs changeantes, je ne trouvais toujours pas.

J'attachais mon bracelet au poignet pour la nuit. Soudain, je repensais à la première fois où ce bracelet avait clignoté en rouge, alors que je faisais une crise d'angoisse dans le parc de la clinique.

Si Dany n'avait pas réussi à me calmer, je ne serais plus dans ce lit.

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, je sortis, pour descendre et sortir dehors.

L'air était chaud malgré la pluie, ça me faisait du bien.

Je me posais au sol.

**Edward : Putain, qu'est ce que tu fous bébé ?**

Je sursautais, surprit dans mes pensées.

**Excuses moi, je te fais peur**

**Edward : Ma puce, il pleut, faut que tu rentres**

**Tu sais que j'aime la pluie**

**Edward : Princesse tu vas tomber malade **

**Il fait chaud**

**Edward : Dis moi ce qui y a ? (se posant à côté de moi)**

**J'arrivais pas à dormir, tu sais que j'aime prendre l'air quand je dors pas**

**Edward : Un cauchemar ?**

**Plutôt une pensée**

**Edward : Tu veux pas me raconter ?**

**Tu devrais monter**

**Edward : Je me sens bien ici**

Je souriais, alors qu'il prit ma main dans la sienne.

**La première nuit, où j'ai du dormir dans cette clinique, j'ai pas réussi à dormir**

**Edward : Il te faut du temps avant de t'habituer à un endroit**

**Tu me connais si bien**

Je regardais un instant nos doigts entrelacés.

**Je suis sortie dans le parc, l'air de la nuit me fait du bien...et puis j'ai vu qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un sur le banc sur lequel j'étais assise (je souriais en y repensant)...Dany, il m'a détesté dès qu'on s'est vus**

**Edward : Pourquoi ?**

**Quand je lui ai demandé, il m'a dit que c'était parce que nous avions vécus la même chose**

**Edward : Il le savait ?**

**Je sais pas comment, quand je lui ai demandé...il m'a dit que mes vêtements, et que mon regard racontait mon histoire**

**Edward : Lui aussi a été **

**Violé ? Oui...Dany aimait beaucoup les filles, et les filles l'aimaient beaucoup, sauf que cette fois, il a plaqué la mauvaise fille...une nuit où il sortait d'un bar, 3mecs l'ont coincé, 2 le retenait, quand l'autre le violait...sa sœur avait raconté à son grand frère, comment elle avait été jeté par le gars populaire du coin**

Je me souviens avoir vomi quand j'avais rejoins ma chambre.

**Edward : Les gens sont inhumains**

**Toute la nuit, on s'est racontés nos histoires...c'est en partie grâce à lui que j'ai voulu m'en sortir**

**Edward : Comment ?**

**Un matin, je suis partie le rejoindre dans sa chambre...sauf, sauf que**

Mes mains tremblaient en repensant à cette image qui m'avait traumatisé

**Il était à terre, il avait posé un garrot sur ses deux bras, et s'étaient ouverts les deux veines**

Edward passa son bras par dessus mon épaule, pour me rapprocher de lui.

**Quand j'ai vu le visage de sa mère et de son frère blanc, à l'annonce du suicide...je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas infliger une telle souffrance à mes parents, et à toi**

**Edward : J'aurais pas supporter de te savoir morte**

**Sans penser à lui, j'ai revu son visage, ses yeux**

Edward me porta, pour que nous montions.

**Edward : On va prendre une douche, et manger devant la télé, je suis sûr que ça nous détendra**

**Bébé**

**Edward : Oui amour**

**Tu me le dirais si quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**Edward : Pourquoi cette question ? (fuyant mon regard)**

**T'es bizarre depuis nos retrouvailles, absent, surexcité puis nerveux**

**Edward : T'inquiètes pas, je vais bien **

**Je suis sûre que non**

**Edward : Je vais bien (essayant de me convaincre)**

**Tu sais que je le découvrirais, je finis toujours par le savoir**

Nous nous glissâmes dans la douche. Je souriais quand il se retourna pour ouvrir le jet d'eau, j'avais cette réaction stupide à chaque fois que je voyais son dos tatoué.

**Edward : Pourquoi tu souris ? (me faisant face)**

**Réaction instinctive dès que je te vois nu**

Il souria à mes mots, avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres. Une envie soudaine de lui m'électrisa, toujours scellée à ses lèvres, je déposais mes mains sur sa queue, pour le masturber. Je souriais quand il gémit contre mes lèvres.

**Edward : D'humeur coquine**

**Pas toi ?**

**Edward : On obéirais à mes pulsions, tu ne sortirais jamais de cette chambre**

Je souris une fois encore, avant de m'agenouiller devant lui, tout en déposant des baisers sur sa peau chaude.

Devant l'objet de mes rêves les plus érotiques, je laissais mes doigts le cajoler. Caresses qui se firent plus pressantes, quand les plaintes de mon amant résonnèrent dans la douche...rien de plus excitant !

Désireuse de lui donner plus, je recouvrais sa longueur de ma bouche, il attrapa violemment mes cheveux.

**Edward : T'es une putain de bonne fille !**

Pompant sa queue, il ne tarda pas à me cracher dans la bouche, quand je mis fin à la fellation, pour titiller son gland du pouce.

Je sortis de la douche, laissant mon amour encore marqué par l'extase de sa jouissance.

Je m'enroulais dans une serviette pour rejoindre la cuisine.

**PDV Edward**

Cette fille était le plaisir incarné, je m'étonnais de ne pas me lasser de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de son regard, de la toucher, de l'écouter...de l'aimer.

J'enroulais une serviette autour de ma taille, et la cherchais dans l'appartement avant de la trouver dans la cuisine. Adossé contre le réfrigérateur, elle mangeait une fraise avec un érotisme foudroyant. Je la regardais, son regard encré dans le mien, elle me provoquait. J'avançais, sourire aux lèvres, excité par le sex appeal de mon amante à cet instant.

Devant elle, elle trempa deux doigts dans le verre de champagne qu'elle s'était servie, et les fit glisser le long de mon torse.

Si souvent elle disait qu'elle n'était qu'un objet entre mes mains, dans les siennes, je n'étais qu'un pantin.

Elle lécha mon torse, son regard toujours dans le mien. Elle était indécente, magnifiquement indécente !

Je la portais pour la poser sur le marbre du plan de travail, et défis sa serviette pour qu'elle se retrouve totalement nue devant moi.

Je pris sa coupe de champagne et la verser sur sa poitrine, quand elle se pencha en arrière.

Je redécouvris cette fille à chaque fois que je lui faisais l'amour !

La boisson dégoulinante, j'en léchais le goût qui n'en était que meilleure sur sa peau.

**Bella : Hum, bon garçon**

Je souriais contre son sein, et relevais la tête.

**Tu me tueras un jour**

**Bella : Pour te rejoindre après**

Ma belle glissa sa main jusqu'à son pubis, dont la vue s'offrait à moi, et se titilla le clitoris.

Elle tira la langue, je m'approchais pour nous engager dans un baiser vulgaire, animal.

Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à me défaire de cette fille, elle était aussi délirante et folle que moi. Tout les deux obsédés par le plaisir charnel, nous ne cessions jamais de nous provoquer, pour faire mourir l'autre d'envie.

Dès notre première fois, je n'avais pas eu peur de la choquer avec mes mots. Elle dégageait quelque chose de troublant, une beauté obscène, une beauté insolente, qui me rendait complètement fou d'elle.

Je mis fin à notre baiser, pour la regarder se caresser. Les jambes repliées, et posées sur le marbre, elle inséra son majeur en elle, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Je souriais, humm, elle faisait une belle tentatrice dans cette position.

**Bella : T'es qu'un putain de connard pour t'exciter la queue en me voyant me doigter (souriante)**

Inconsciemment, j'avais pressé ma queue à travers ma serviette.

Je retirais son doigt pour le coincer entre mes lèvres, et le lécher.

Voulant la faire jouir, avant de la baiser comme la chienne qu'elle était, je pénétrais mon majeur en elle.

**Bella : Hummm**

**T'aimes ça sale putain !**

**Bella : Tu peux pas savoir à quel point !**

Je démarrais de rapides va et vient, la faisait haleter de plaisir.

**Bella : Putain !**

L'entendre injurier était encore mieux !

Je souriais, avant de me jeter sur ses lèvres, avide de me lancer dans un combat avec sa langue, un bout de chair qui était une perpétuelle invitation au baiser, à chaque fois que je la regardais.

Elle se contracta autour de mon doigt, déversant sa jouissance autour.

La tête penchée en arrière jusque là, elle se releva pour me regarder.

**Bella : Encules moi avant de me niquer la chatte**

Fallait pas me le demander 2fois !

Je la portais jusqu'à notre chambre, désireux de l'entendre crier mon nom, toujours excité quand je la prenais par derrière, de voir à qui elle appartenait...


	38. Dépendance

**BONNE ANNEE 2011 ! EN ESPERANT QU'ELLE VOUS APPORTE CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ D'ELLE, AVEC LES HABITUELS MOTS D'ORDRE : JOIE, BONHEUR, SANTE, ARGENT, REUSSITE PROFESSIONNELLE OU SCOLAIRE...**

**A part ça, merci bcp pour vos reviews, même si j'en ai très peu depuis quelques temps, les quelques unes que j'ai eu me font très plaisir**

**Donc voici le nouveau chapitre, et plusieurs d'entre vous ont réussi à trouver ce que cacher notre petit Edy, même si les descriptions de son état que j'ai faite, était très évidente...dîtes moi (avec plein de reviews please) ce que vous en pensez...XOXO**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 37 : Dépendance**

Le lendemain, nous devions acheter nos meubles, et ce serait long. Bon, Jane et moi avions les mêmes goûts question déco, quelque chose : de pratique, moderne, beau, et surtout pas cher...nous devions économiser un maximum, étant donné qu'on a pas encore trouvé de job sur New York.

Avec tout le groupe, nous nous étions retrouvé chez Rosie et Em pour déjeuner.

C'est marrant comme on rêvaient tous d'indépendance, et d'intimité...pourtant, on passaient tout notre temps ensemble.

Edward dans la douche pendant trop longtemps, j'avais du me doucher chez James, vu que son appart était sur le même étage que le notre.

A table avec les autres, je trouvais l'absence de mon homme, trop longue.

**Je vais le chercher, j'aime pas déjeuner sans lui**

Je sortis de table, pour rejoindre l'étage du dessus. J'entrais avec ma clé.

Passant dans chacune des pièces, je ne le trouvais pas. Une feuille déchirée, sur la table de la cuisine, attira mon attention.

_**« Parti pour la journée »**_

OK, voilà qui m'aidait !

Nous avions prévu d'emménager mon appartement, et lui trouve le moyen de partir.

Je le comprends vraiment pas, ces temps ci ! Et ça commençait à me saouler de le voir m'échapper de cette façon !

_**« Salut, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Edward Cullen, laissez.. **_»

Je raccrochais.

Depuis quand il répond pas à mes appels !

_**« Tu te fous de ma gueule, parti pour la journée, on avaient prévu d'aller acheter mes meubles...j'espère que t'as une bonne raison ! »**_

Je l'envoyais, et retournais en haut.

**Rosie : Alors ?**

**Ce con est parti pour la journée !**

**James : Parti où ?**

**Il a juste laissé un bout de papier, sans préciser le but de sa sortie**

**Alice : Il a surement une bonne raison**

Après le déjeuner, nous nous retrouvions au plus grand centre commercial de la ville.

**Jane : Il nous faut des tas d'étagères**

**Beaucoup d'étagères**

**Jasper : A ce point ?**

**Jane : Entre nos CD, les livres de Bells, et nos chaussures, on aurait pas de place dans une grande armoire**

Nos achats durèrent plus de 4heures. 4heures pendant lesquelles, je n'avais aucune nouvelle de mon imbécile de petit ami ! Ça devenait stressant et chiant !

De retour à l'appartement, il n'était toujours pas là.

Putain ! Où il avait pu passer ! C'est pas possible !

**James : Pas de nouvelle (entrant dans l'appart)**

**Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose**

**James : Genre ?**

**Ça fait un mois qu'il est bizarre**

**James : J'ai remarqué aussi, même si je l'ai beaucoup vu**

**Hyperactive**

**James : Agressive**

**Lunatique**

**James : Hier, avant que vous arriviez avec Jane, il est resté toute la matinée dans son appart, il en est ressorti deux minutes, après que j'aille vous chercher, dans un état d'euphorie, beaucoup trop heureux de te voir**

Kenzo : T'as pas déjà vécu tout ça, l'isolement, l'agressivité, le dynamisme jour et nuit

OH MON DIEU !

**James : Il se défonce**

Je..je pouvais pas le croire !

**Un mois, et j'ai rien vu**

**James : Avec le procès et vos retrouvailles, c'est normal**

**Tu crois qu'il fait quoi là ?**

**James : Tu crois qu'on foutaient quoi quand on se défonçaient**

**Faut que j'aille le chercher**

**James : On est à des kilomètres des quartiers ouest**

**S'il te plait James, mon mec se défonce, et je sais pas depuis combien de temps...et si il se pique, c'est encore pire, parce qu'il pourrait avoir le HIV et on se protège pas (inquiète)**

**James : Je t'y emmène**

**Je vais me changer**

Je troquais mon slim, pour un jean déchiré aux genoux, et un vieux tee-shirt. Il était toujours dangereux d'être une fille dans ces quartiers là.

Je prévenais les autres que je sortais avec James, pour une course.

Nous partions avec sa voiture. C'est une heure après, que nous arrivions dans les quartiers des dealers.

Posant les yeux partout, je le cherchais.

**James : Il doit surement être dans un de ses immeubles, en pleine journée**

**Faut qu'on y entre**

**James : T'as de la tune sur toi ?**

**100$ (sortant deux billets de 50 de ma poche)**

**James : Ça fera l'affaire, restes près de moi, détaches tes cheveux**

Je libérais mes cheveux, de l'élastique, et les ébouriffait. Nous sortions de la voiture, et j'attendis que James soit sur le trottoir pour marcher.

Une groupe de gars s'étaient réunis au pieds d'un immeuble.

Un des gars, nous regarda et avança vers nous.

**- : James, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?**

**James : Salut T.J **

Ils se cognèrent dans une brève accolade

**T.J : Jolie ta copine (baladant son regard sur ma poitrine, pourtant pas si généreuse que ça)**

**James : Dis, je cherche un gars, grand, avec des yeux verts**

**T.J : Pourquoi tu le cherches ?**

**James : Tu sais où il est ou pas ?**

**T.J : Ça dépend **

James luit tendit un billet de 50.

**T.J : Tu peux pas être plus précis ?**

**Il a les cheveux rasés sur le côté, et une barbe de 3jours**

**T.J : Tu parles d'Edy **

**James : Tu l'as vu **

**T.J : Ouais...il est arrivé ce matin, en manque **

**James : Et là, il est où ?**

**T.J : Will, tu sais il est passait où Edy ? (s'adressant à l'un de ses copains)**

**Will : Chez Zac**

**T.J : L'immeuble au fond**

James prit ma main, et nous partions.

C'était trop ! Je devais contrôler mon pouls, une crise d'angoisse et j'étais foutu.

**James : Avant qu'on entre **

**Je sais**

**James : Tu devrais rester ici**

**Non**

**James : Ça pourrait te faire du mal**

**On y va**

Un autre gars nous interpella avant qu'on entre, après l'avoir payé, il nous laissa entrer.

L'immeuble était délabré, une épaisse couche de fumée nous empêchait presque de voir, et l'odeur des urines était horrible à supporter.

Deux groupes différents se trouvaient dans les deux pièces du hall. Nous montions, avec toujours cette appréhension de ce nous pourrions découvrir.

J'étouffais un cri, quand je le vis mort de rire, à côté d'un gars qui se faisait sucer, par une pute.

J'espérais au fond de moi, qu'elle n'avait pas touché mon homme...son pantalon était fermé.

Il s'arrêta de rire, quand il me vit.

**Edward : Bébé**

Le gars avec qui il partageait une bière, souria en me voyant.

**- : Alors c'est elle ta copine...Hey salut ma belle, il paraît que tu fais les meilleurs pipes**

Il se retira de la bouche de la pute, et se releva, pour me faire face, les couilles à l'air. James s'interposa.

**James : Je te conseille pas de poser tes mains sur elle**

J'arrivais plus à parler, j'aurais jamais imaginé le retrouver ici...pas lui.

**James : Aller Edy, tu t'es assez amusé pour la journée**

**Edward : Bébé, poses toi avec moi, ça te rappellera tes vieilles années**

James passa son bras sous celui d'Edward, et le leva.

**Edward : Teddy, on se voit un autre jour**

**Teddy : Tu viens à peine d'arriver, et t'as pas goûté aux courbes de Serena**

Nous quittions très vite l'endroit. James posa Edward sur la banquette arrière.

**James : On fait quoi maintenant ?**

**Je sais pas**

**James : Si on le ramène comme ça**

**Faut pas que les autres le sachent (le coupant)**

**James : On va prendre une chambre dans un hôtel, on y restera jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, ensuite on rentrera à l'appart, en espérant qu'il n'y ait personne**

**Edward : Vous verriez vos têtes**

Il éclata de rire, seul...j'étais à bout de nerf, ça faisait trop d'un coup là !

Nous arrivions dans un hôtel, où nous prîmes une chambre.

James le posa sur le lit, alors que j'attachais mes cheveux, en rage devant le comportement stupide de mon amant.

**James : Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?**

**On va attendre qu'il redescende, ensuite, on parlera**

James prit violemment le bras d'Edward, pour vérifier quelque chose.

**James : Il se pique pas **

**Bonne nouvelle (sur un ton ironique)**

James me prit dans ses bras, voyant mon état de nerf. Je m'effondrais en larmes, exaspéré de le voir dans cet état.

Une heure et demie plus tard, après qu'Edward se soit endormi. Il se réveilla, alors que je faisais les cents pas dans la chambre.

**T'es défoncé ! (éclatant de rire...un rire nerveux)**

**Edward : Je vais t'expliquer (émergeant peu à peu)**

**T'ES DEFONCE ! CO...COMMENT ? (choqué)**

**James : Paul m'appelle, je descends (quittant la chambre)**

Edward se leva.

**TU M'ECOUTES QUAND JE TE PARLE ?**

**Edward : T'étais pas là, je me sentais pas bien ! (se justifiant)**

**Depuis combien de temps ?**

**Edward : J'arrêterais**

**COMBIEN DE TEMPS ?**

**Edward : 4mois (baissant les yeux, honteux)**

**ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

Je me jetais sur lui, pour le ruer de coup. Il se laissait faire, j'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il avait fait une chose pareille !

**Ta nana t'explique que qu'elle a souffert, qu'elle a même failli en mourir et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de te défoncer quand même !...Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça ! Tu me dégoûtes !**

**Edward : Tu pensais quoi ? Que j'allais me remettre de notre séparation ? Que j'en avais rien à foutre ? J'ai souffert de ne plus te voir ! Tu peux comprendre ça ?**

**Va falloir que tu rentres dans un centre, hors de question que tu continues comme ça !**

**Edward : Hors de question que je rentre dans un centre !**

**JE NE SORTIRAIS PAS AVEC UN JUNKIE !**

**Edward : Maintenant qu'on est ensemble, je te promets de ne plus recommencer**

**On est ensemble DEPUIS UN MOIS, ET TU CONTINUS TOUJOURS !..Tu dois rentrer dans un centre !**

**Edward : Tu peux crever la bouche ouverte, que je n'y rentrerais pas !**

Furieuse, je lui donnais un crochet du droit, ce qui le fit tomber sur le lit. J'en profitais pour fouiller ses poches, et en sortir plusieurs doses de...au goût, c'était de la coke.

Alors que j'allais les jeter dans la salle de bain, il me sauta dessus, me jetant contre le mur, ce qui m'assomma un peu.

**Edward : T'ES FOLLE OU QUOI ?**

Le regard à nouveau stable, je courrais dans la salle de bain, m'y enfermais, vidais les doses dans le lavabo, et fit couler l'eau.

**Edward : BELLA SORT D'ICI !**

Je sortis. Et avant que je ne traverse la porte, il me gifla, je cognais la poignet de la porte..Ah putain !

James entra, alors que j'essayais de me lever.

**James : Ma puce ! (se précipitant pour m'aider)...qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**J'ai vidé ses poches**

**Edward : T'aurais jamais du faire ça ! (s'allongeant sur le lit, furieux)**

**James : Les autres s'inquiètent, je leur ai dit qu'il y avait un accident sur la route**

**Je sais plus quoi faire **

**James : Il doit rentrer dans un centre**

**Edward : Allez vous faire foutre !**

**James : Tu sais depuis combien de temps ?**

**4 mois**

**James : On peut essayer de le sevrer chez lui, il se pique pas, ça pourrait marcher**

**Il survivra pas aux crampes**

**James : Tu comptes rester dans cet état ? (s'adressant à Edward)**

**Edward : Ça me dérange pas **

**Refuses notre aide, et je peux te jurer que je te quitte (menaçante)**

**Edward : Tu le feras pas, on a fait un pacte (sourire aux lèvres)**

**T'aurais pas du me provoquer !**

Je pris mon sac.

**Laisses le dans cette chambre, moi je m'en vais, je veux plus rien à faire avec lui**


	39. Dure nuit !

**Waouw, mon dernier chapitre a suscité de vive réaction, ce qui me ravit...merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, et comme j'en ai eu beaucoup cette fois, je me suis dit que la suite serait une belle façon de vous remercier de toujours me suivre dans cette fanfic, donc voilà**

**Donnez moi toujours votre avis, ça m'interresse toujours et beaucoup de savoir ce que vous en pensez !...XOXO**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 38 : Dure nuit !**

J'avançais jusqu'à la porte, mais cet idiot courra pour me bloquer l'accès !

**Edward : Je le ferais, mais j'ai besoin de toi...tu peux pas me quitter maintenant, alors que je t'ai attendu pendant plus de 7mois**

**Je te jure que tu vas payer cette dépendance ! (cédant)**

**Edward : Je peux tout surmonter si t'es là**

Je m'approchais de lui, et prit son portable dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

**James, effaces tout les noms des dealers, et les messages aussi (lui lançant le portable)**

**Edward : Tu restes ?**

**De quand date t'as dernière dose ?**

**Edward : 2heures**

**James : T'as prit quoi ?**

**Edward : De la coke**

**Il sera en manque d'en environ deux heures, vu que ça fait 4mois (me retournant vers James)**

**James : On le sèvre à la méthadone ?**

**Obligé**

**James : Une semaine, t'arrivera à tenir les coups, les nuits, puis plusieurs semaines à le surveiller**

**J'aime cet idiot, je peux pas faire autrement**

**James : Je serais là quand t'auras besoin d'air (me rassurant)**

**Merci James**

**James : Tu feras comment pour cacher son absence ?**

**Je jouerais la nana passionnée, qui sort plus de la chambre, et puis au bout de d'une semaine, il pourra sortir**

**Edward : Faites comme ci j'étais pas là**

**Toi, tu n'ouvres surtout pas ta gueule, parce que je ne suis pas prête de pardonner ça !**

**Edward : Un partout (m'adressant un clin d'œil)**

**Oh, alors maintenant c'est un jeu, celui qui arrivera à se détruire avant l'autre, désolé, mais j'ai plus envie de jouer !**

**James : Je vais aller chercher de quoi manger, et de la méthadone**

**James**

**James : Oui**

**Merci pour ce que tu fais**

**James : C'est fait pour ça un grand frère...j'ai tout effacé (me donnant le portable)**

James m'embrassa le front, avant de quitter la chambre.

**Edward : J'ai finalement trouvé la combine pour que tu restes avec moi (souriant)**

**Cette journée te fera très vite regretté ces mots, je sais de quoi je parle**

Je le contournais, et me déshabillais pour une prendre une douche.

Mais quand je voulus entrer dans la salle de bain, il me plaque au mur.

**Edward : Toi et cette drogue avaient les mêmes effets, planant, léger, jouissif**

**Tu m'as trompé pendant tout ce temps ?**

**Edward : Pas une seule fois, même défoncé, je voudrais pas prendre ce risque de te transmettre une saloperie**

Il cogna ses lèvres contre les miennes, même défoncé, je pouvais pas résister à ses baisers.

**Edward : J'ai envie de toi**

Il fit doucement bouger son bassin contre le mien. Oui, c'est sûr que de le sentir aussi prêt, on change tout de suite d'humeur. Je le sentais se faire plus dur contre moi, et rien que ça, c'était humm !

Mon amour me porta jusqu'à la table qui était près de la fenêtre , où il me posa. Il défit les deux nœuds de ma culotte, alors que ma main s'aventurait sous son jean.

**Y a pas à dire, je suis une fille comblée !**

Edward se débarrassa de son jean, le laissant tomber sur ses jambes et me pénétra doucement une première fois, avant de se retirer et de s'immiscer une deuxième fois, alors que je poussais un léger cri.

Exécutant des mouvements circulaires en moi, il souriait en me voyant grimacer de plaisir.

Il changea de mouvement en allant et venant cette fois, toujours dans le but d'aller plus loin, et il y arrivait...ah putain, ce qu'il est doué...il y arrivait très bien !

Ses coups se firent plus rapide, pour buter au fond de moi.

**Continues bébé !**

Frappé de plein fouet par mon orgasme, je me contractais autour de sa queue pour jouir, il ne tarda pas à me suivre dans la jouissance.

**Edward : Hum, jouissif**

**Toujours avec toi**

Edward se retira pour reprendre son souffle, sur ma poitrine.

Je le poussais pour aller prendre une douche. J'arrivais plus à penser...et cette image de lui dans cette pièce, argh !

Je sursautais quand je sentis ses bras m'enlaçaient.

**Edward : Je pensais pouvoir me contrôler, mais c'est devenu vital après**

**Tu me jures que tu n'as touché à aucune fille**

**Edward : Je te le jure, sur ce que j'ai de plus cher**

**Cette pute, elle t'as pas touché ?**

**Edward : Je n'ai jamais ouvert mon pantalon devant quelqu'un, sauf toi**

Il passa mes cheveux sur mon épaule, avant d'embrasser ma nuque.

**C'est moi ce que tu as de plus cher**

Il glissa sa main jusqu'à mon ventre, et me serra un peu plus contre lui.

Après une douche, nous nous rhabillons. Je me posais devant la fenêtre, le temps que James arrive. Edward vint se poster derrière moi, il sentait bien que j'étais tendue, toujours énervée.

**Edward : Tu m'en veux ?**

**Quand on passera la première semaine, t'iras faire un test pour le HIV, et tu les informeras que tu te défonçais**

**Edward : Tu me crois pas quand je te dis que je t'ai pas trompé**

**Je peux pas te faire confiance cette fois, on couche ensemble depuis un mois, je peux pas prendre le risque que ça continu sans savoir que t'es peut être atteint...après cette semaine, tu feras une fois par semaine des analyses urinaires, ça durera jusqu'à temps que j'estime pouvoir te faire confiance**

**Edward : Tu me quitterais si j'étais atteint ?**

**C'est de ça que tu as peur (lui faisant face, énervé par ses mots)**

**Edward : Je veux juste le savoir **

**Tu te piques pas, donc la seule façon qui ferait que tu l'ais, c'est le rapport sexuel**

**Edward : Je n'ai pas eu de rapport !**

**Tu n'en sais rien ! Déjà quand tu bois, tu te souviens à peine de ce qui s'est passé !**

**Edward : Et si je ne suis pas contaminé, qui te dit que je n'ai pas couché avec une autre fille ?**

**Je suis fatiguée, quand je pensais enfin pouvoir vivre tranquillement, il faut que j'apprenne que mon mec se défonce dans des squats...et c'est pas fini, puisque ce soir je vais devoir te surveiller...je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas supporté mon absence, mais en sachant ce que j'ai enduré à cause de cette dépendance, tu aurais du réfléchir, ne serait ce qu'au fait qu'on finirait par se revoir**

**Edward : Comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'on allait se revoir, tu es partie, en me disant de faire ma vie**

**T'imagines, si on m'avait apprit que tu étais mort d'une overdose...j'aurais fait quoi moi, j'ai déjà tué 7personnes**

**Kenzo : Quand est ce que tu comprendras**

**Kenzo, c'est pas le moment !**

Oups, c'était pour la première fois que je répondais à mes pensées, devant quelqu'un...Edward ne comprit pas.

**Edward : Kenzo ?**

**J'ai tué 7personnes, et tu m'aurais enfoncé en mourant, parce qu'il serait évident que tu serais mort par ma faute...tu prétends ne pas savoir vivre sans moi, et moi, qu'est ce que j'aurais fait sans toi...je suis partie me soigner, toi me connais mieux que tout le monde, mieux que mes propres parents...la seule raison qui m'est poussé à me soigner, à partir, c'est toi, j'ai fait ça pour donner un souffle plus pur à notre histoire, et arrêter de vivre avec cet air pollué qui m'étouffer**

**Edward : Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est qu'au fil des mois, tu n'étais toujours pas là...j'ai compensé une dépendance par une autre**

James finit par entrer, deux boites de pizzas, et le sachet d'une pharmacie accroché à son bras.

**James : Ça va ?**

**Ouais, t'as tout trouvé ?**

**James : Ouais, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber**

Pendant que les garçons s'installaient à table, je pris dans mon sac, ma trousse qui contenait mon traitement.

Je me posais avec eux.

**James : Tu veux que je t'aide ?**

**T'as oublié que je manie très bien la seringue**

Je posais un garrot sur mon bras gauche, que je serrais fortement.

**Edward : Tu m'as jamais dit que tu te piquais (comprenant mon allusion)**

**Je pensais que tu comprenais, quand je te disais que je passais mes journées sur un nuage (froidement)**

Je désinfectais l'endroit où se trouvait la plus grosse veine, et piquais la seringue que j'avais préparé, avant de la jeter dans la corbeille.

La nuit finit par tombée, et le groupe n'avait pas arrêté de nous joindre, inquiets de notre absence.

Nous rentrions enfin dans l'immeuble. Par chance, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs.

**Tu peux rester deux secondes avec lui, je vais voir Rosie**

Je descendis pour frapper à la porte de mon amie.

**Rosie : Bells, putain, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**Rien de grave, un accident sur la route qui a bloqué tout un quartier**

**Rosie : Tu m'expliques le violet sur ta joue ?**

**Je me suis battue avec une pétasse, alors que je lui demandais de bouger son cul**

Elle prit ma main, et je découvrais que tout le monde était dans le salon.

**Paul : Putain, qu'est ce que vous foutiez ?**

**Emmett : Où sont les deux autres ?**

**Ils se sont endormis chez eux, on est crevés...je suis juste venue vous dire, qu'on étaient là**

**Rosie : T'as l'air vraiment crevé**

**Je tiens plus debout, Jane, on fait comme hier, je dors chez Eddy**

**Jane : Avec les gars, on a installé les meubles, faudrait que tu me donnes ton avis**

**Ok, on se voit demain**

**Rosie : Bonne nuit**

**Bonne nuit tout le monde**

Je quittais l'étage pour celui d'en haut. En refermant la porte derrière moi, je vis que James et Edward étaient sur les nerfs.

**James : Il est énervé, ça commence **

**Edward : Je suis pas énervé, c'est toi qui me saoule !**

**James : Les tremblements aussi, c'est de ma faute !**

**Toi, t'as rien à dire, tu fermes ta gueule ! (prenant en coupe le visage de mon amour)**

Énervé par mes ordres, il me plaqua contre le mur violemment, enserrant ma gorge.

**Edward : A ta place, j'arrêterais de me prendre pour un chien !**

James furieux du comportement de mon petit ami, lui balança son poing dans la gueule, ce qui le fit tomber au sol, mon meilleur ami le chevaucha pour le garder au sol.

**James : Je te conseille de ne plus jamais poser tes mains sur elle, de cette façon !**

**Edward : JE baise cette pute, donc j'en fais ce que je veux !**

James lui donna un autre crochet du droit. Quelque peu assommé, Edward reprit très vite ses esprits, à son tour, il donna un coup de poins dans le visage de James.

S'en suivit une bagarre...va les séparer avec tes maigres bras. Je finis par m'interposer entre les deux. Mon amant courra dans la salle de bain.

Je passais mon bras sous celui de James, et l'installer sur le canapé.

**Je reviens**

Je rejoignis la salle de bain, et le trouvait penché sur le lavabo, crachant du sang.

**Edward : Casses toi !**

**Va te faire foutre !**

J'ouvris l'armoire à pharmacie, et prit des compresses, pansements et antiseptique, puis aller soigner James.

Je me plaçais entre ses jambes, pour nettoyer son visage.

**Je suis désolée pour lui**

**James : J'ai vu pire**

Son arcade sourcilière s'était ouverte, quand sa lèvre s'était fendue et son œil gonflé par les coups, Edy n'y était pas allé de main morte. Je lui en voulais d'avoir mit mon meilleur ami dans un tel état. J'avais l'habitude des injures de mon petit ami, c'était tout le temps comme ça quand on se disputaient, nous étions très extrêmes dans nos sentiments, mais je refusais qu'il touche à mon grand frère.

**T'as l'air plus regardable comme ça**

**James : Je dois aller travailler**

**Avec tes blessures, ton patron te renverra**

**James : Soirée costumée, je trouvais un truc pour cacher ça**

**Je crois que je t'ai jamais assez remercié de ce que tu as fait pour moi (embrassant son front)**

**James : Tu t'en sortiras ?**

**Je suis la seule qui puisse l'aider**

**James : Tu lui donneras la méthadone, si son pouls s'affaiblit**

**Ok**

Mon meilleur ami nous quitta.

La nuit allaient être long, dur, éprouvant. J'avais fait subir cette épreuve à James, et je me demandes comme il a pu tenir.

Je fermais la porte à clé et la balancer dans ma poche. Dans quelques heures, Edward cherchera le moyen de se procurer une dose.

Je rejoignais Edward, pour le soigner. Toujours dans la salle de bain, il nettoyait son visage avec un gant de toilette.

**Je peux soigner tes blessures, ou tu vas encore me jeter contre le mur ?**

**Edward : Va te faire enculer !**

**Si c'est toi qui le fait, je baisses tout de suite la culotte**

Il me regarda puis souria. Je l'aimais mon mauvais garçon, c'est même ses défauts que j'aimais le plus chez lui, sa violence, cette façon de me défendre quand on m'insulter, alors qu'il m'injuriait aussi, une façon de dire qu'il était le seul à avoir le droit de me faire du mal, parce qu'il était le seul à qui je pouvais pardonner tout.

Je sautais sur le marbre du meuble, et j'attrapais son tee-shirt pour qu'il se place entre mes jambes.

**Tu te sens comment ? (nettoyant son arcade)**

**Edward : Ah, putain, ça pique ce truc !...Tout ce que je veux c'est un rail**

**Ça va être de plus en plus dur, cette nuit sera tout ce que tu auras connu de pire**

**Edward : Excuses moi pour tout à l'heure**

**Cette nuit, tu voudras à tout prix sortir pour aller en acheter, et comme j'ai fermé la porte, tu vas me jeter au sol, et peut être me battre, alors tout à l'heure, c'était vraiment rien**

**Edward : Tu devrais sortir**

**Je peux pas, tu pourrais te faire mal**

**Edward : Je suis désolé pour ce que je te fais endurer**

**On fait la pair (esquissant un sourire)...voilà (posant un dernier pansement sur sa joue ouverte)**

Quelques heures plus tard...

Je m'étais endormie sur le canapé, mais me réveiller en sursaut, quand Edward sortit en rage de sa chambre. Je me levais.

**Edward : La clé ! (se postant devant moi)**

**Non**

Qu'en je disais que ça allait être long. Il me gifla brutalement, je tombais au sol après avoir trébuché. AH PUTAIN !

**Edward : C'est vraiment pas le jour pour me contrarier !**

A terre, il fouilla dans les poches de mon pantalon, enserrant encore une fois mon cou.

Après quelques secondes à fouiller chaque partie de mon corps, il s'enferma une fois de plus dans sa chambre.

Les sueurs commençaient déjà, les symptômes du manque étaient arrivé si vite.

J'allais faire couler un bain, puis m'atteler à préparer le dîner.

Je lui en voulais d'avoir sombrer dans cette dépendance, alors que j'avais passé toute une nuit, à lui raconter comment j'avais du m'en sortir, la souffrance

Je savais pourtant que c'était à cause de moi tout ça.

Le dîner prêt, je le rejoignis.

J'hoquetais quand je vis qu'il était en sueur, les bras sur l'abdomen.

**Edward : Il faut vraiment...que tu...que tu me donnes ce sachet (tremblant)**

Toute la nuit, Edward souffrit le martyr, ses crampes lui pliait le corps en deux. Je savais exactement ce qu'il subissait, cette impression que quelqu'un vous poignarde l'abdomen plusieurs fois de suite, tout en étant allongé dans une grosse couche de neige. C'était insupportable !

Les premières 24heures étaient toujours les plus difficiles.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais sur les coups de 11heures, Edward avait fini par s'endormir.

Je me réveillais pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

J'apportais un plateau pour qu'il puisse manger dans le lit.

Il était toujours plié en deux, je crois que les crampes étaient le pire dans la cure.

Je l'aidais à se relever, pour qu'il puisse s'adosser à la tête du lit.

Je le vis choqué en voyant mon visage, j'avais eu la même réaction en me regardant dans le miroir.

Ma lèvre était fendue, mon arcade avait fini par s'ouvrir en cognant le coin d'un meuble, et ma joue était marquée par un énorme bleu...bref de quoi faire peur !

**Ne dis pas que tu es désolé, parce que je pense pas avoir la force de rire**

**Edward : Si je n'ai pas voulu entrer dans un centre, c'est pour Columbia**

**Je vais aller prendre une douche**

**Edward : Tu veux pas déjeuner avec moi ?**

**Je t'ai assez vu pour le moment, j'ai besoin d'être seule**

Je disparus dans la salle de bain. L'eau chaude me fit du bien...je me rendais compte de ce que je pouvais faire par amour, j'aurais jamais cru me laisser faire par amour...J'avais toujours eu horreur sur ces femmes qui se laissaient faire...Mais je savais que c'était exceptionnel, que c'était le manque qui le rendait violent, je ne pense pas avoir accepté ça, si nous étions dans une situation différente.

Perdue dans mes pensées, j'avais fini par sortir après une vingtaine de minutes. Je m'enroulais dans une serviette, avant de sortir.

**Comment tu te sens ?**

**Edward : J'ai horriblement mal aux côtes**

**Ça passera dans 2 ou 3 jours**

Je troquais ma serviette, pour un soutien gorge et un tanga, puis chercher un tee-shirt et un short en coton dans l'armoire.

**Tu veux quelque chose ?**

**Edward : Tu peux m'aider à me poser devant la télé, j'ai besoin de penser à autre chose qu'avoir mal**

**T'as beaucoup transpiré cette nuit, tu devrais prendre une douche**

**Edward : Je pense pas avoir la force de tenir debout**

Je m'approchais de lui, et l'aider à sortir du lit pour le poser dans la baignoire. Je finis par le laver, et le sécher avant de l'habiller. On sonna à la porte, alors que je l'aidais à enfiler un tee shirt.

**Salut James**

Il fronça les sourcils, en voyant mon visage.

**James : Je vais le tuer**

**James, je suis fatiguée, alors j'ai pas besoin de ça**

Mon frère de coeur me prit dans ses bras, je grimaçais quand les blessures sur mon corps se réveillèrent.

**Va déjeuner, y a tout dans la cuisine, je reviens**

Je repartis voir mon amour, qui essayer d'avancer.

**James est là**

Je le déposais sur le canapé, et lui donner la télécommande.

**James : Tu veux sortir prendre l'air ?**

**Non, j'ai pas très envie de sortir, je vais rester l'occuper**

4jours sont passés, et Edward se sent beaucoup mieux. Les douleurs étaient passés, mais ce n'était que le début du sevrage.

Avec de l'héro, le sevrage ne durait que quelques jours, mais le sevrage de la coke pouvait durer jusqu'à 10semaines.

Le lendemain de cette première nuit de sevrage, je nous avais emmené faire un test. Test dont on aurait les résultats dans 3mois seulement !

Les autres se posaient beaucoup de question, ce qui était normal, nous étions pas sortit pendant les 4jours. Aujourd'hui, nous devions pique-niquer à Central Park, Rosie avait insisté pour y soyons, vu qu'on ne s'était pas beaucoup vu.

Edward et moi, nous préparions.

**Edward : Je suis désolé de t'avoir infliger ces blessures, ça me dégoûte de te voir dans cet état, par ma faute**

**La drogue et le mariage ont deux choses en commun, il est facile de s'engager dedans, c'est plus dur quand tu veux en sortir**

**Edward : Ça va nous faire du bien de sortir**

**Je voudrais savoir un truc**

**Edward : Je t'écoute**

**J'imagine que t'étais défoncé pendant tout le temps où nous étions à Forks ?**

**Edward : Hum (honteux)**

**Donc t'étais pas conscient de tes actes et de tes paroles**

**Edward : Bébé, tournes pas autour du pot**

**Je me demandais si c'était pas la défonce qui t'avais amené à moi, et si c'était pas ce même état de plénitude qui t'avais fait accepter ce pacte**

**Edward : J'étais peut être sur un nuage, mais je sais encore ce que j'ai fait, et ce que j'ai dit, et je regrette pas, alors te casse pas la tête**

**T'en ai sûr ?**

**Edward : Certain **

**Comment Carlisle n'a pu rien voir ? Je veux dire, il est médecin**

**Edward : Ces derniers temps, il a beaucoup été en garde de nuit, et le jour, j'étais en cours...et ma mère a beaucoup travaillé sur un projet, quand aux autres, ils ont mit ça sur le compte de la souffrance**

**Soho et Angela m'ont dit que tu traînais beaucoup dans les bars de Seattle, la nuit**

**Edward : C'est là bas que j'ai rencontré un type qui m'en a proposé, j'ai refusé pendant 3mois, mais ensuite, j'en pouvais plus, alors j'ai cédé**

Il me posa sur ses genoux, alors que je finissais d'enfiler mon jean.

**Edward : Tu sais comment je suis sûr de ne pas t'avoir trompé...parce que je me défonçais toujours dans un coin de la forêt, où personne ne venait, je voulais juste m'éloigner de tout, et tout seul...si tu m'as trouvé dans ce squat, c'est parce que je ne savais pas où me cacher, tu avais la clé de mon appartement**

**Tu me le jures, tu me jures que le test que nous avons fait sera forcément négatif**

**Edward : Je te le jure**

Une vingtaine de minutes, nous nous retrouvions tous à Central Park, la journée était vraiment magnifique pour manger dehors.

**Emmett : On pensaient que vous étiez mort dans cet appart **

**On avaient envie de se retrouver un peu seuls**

**James : Vous devriez habiter ensemble, si vous pouvez pas vous passez l'un de l'autre**

**J'ai pas envie de lâcher Jane**

**Jane : James a raison, tu devrais habiter avec lui**

**Tu pourrais pas payer le loyer en entier**

**Jane : Disons que c'est toujours notre appart, après tout t'as acheté la moitié des meubles, donc tu paierais le loyer pour notre appart, mais tu vivrais chez Edy, ça changerait rien dans la poche de Rose**

**Rosie : C'est vrai**

**Jane : Je vais pas t'en vouloir de préférer ton homme à ton amie**

**T'es sûre ?**

**Jane : T'inquiètes, mais Edy, faudrait que je t'explique son traitement**

**T'es OK bébé ?**

**Edward : J'attends que ça depuis un an**

**Cool**

Son téléphone sonna dans sa poche, pensant qu'il allait répondre, nous taisions.

**Tu réponds pas ?**

**Edward : Ils rappelleront, j'ai envie de profiter de cette journée**

Je regardais James, quand il ne répondait pas, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que nous entendions sa conversation.

J'étais devenue méfiante maintenant. Dans une semaine, nous avions prévu avec James de le laisser sortir seul, et de le suivre, pour voir si il pourrait résister à la tentation d'aller s'acheter une dose.

**Emmett : Ça vous dit un foot américain ?**

**Moi je suis pour !**

Nous finîmes par jouer tous. Alice et moi, les plus petites de notre groupe étions très forte à ce jeu là, où l'esquive était un don chez nous du fait de notre petite taille.

Mise à part ces derniers jours, je profitais pleinement de ces vacances, qui avait très bien commencé, j'avais retrouvé mon amour, j'avais condamné à mort mon ennemie, je retrouvais ma famille qu'était mes amis...je m'étais surprit à souhaiter que rien ne change, puis me secouer la tête pour effacer cette pensée, en pensant que j'avais fait le même souhait avant que je ne perde tout.

Soudain, une femme se posta devant nous, alors que mon homme me chatouillait les côtes.

Elle était très élégante, âgée, mais très élégante, elle avait du surement se perdre.

**Femme : Excusez moi de vous déranger**

Nous nous relevions.

**Vous venez de me sauver la vie**

**Edward : On peut vous aider ?**

**Femme : Je me présente Sarah Minnelli, directrice d'une agence de mannequin**

Elle nous tendit sa main, que nous serrions chacun notre tour.

**Sarah : Je vous observe depuis un moment (s'adressant à Edward), et je peux vous dire que vous êtes un jeune homme vraiment charmant**

**Edward : Euh...merci**

**Sarah : Je cherche de nouveaux mannequin homme, pour Diesel, et vous semblez parfait pour cette campagne**

Ahhh ! Je lui avais toujours dit qu'il avait l'air d'un mannequin, mais il me disait toujours que c'était l'amour qui parlait.

**Edward : Euh...je suis pas sûr que ça m'intéresse (surprit)**

**Sarah : Vous devriez y réfléchir...vous êtes vraiment ce que je recherche, grand, élancé, de superbes yeux, votre beauté est à couper le souffle**

**Je lui dis souvent, mais il ne me croit pas**

**Sarah : Vous devriez...écoutez, j'ai à faire, mais je vous laisse ma carte, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un gars comme vous, la campagne est dans une semaine, appelez moi**

Elle tendit une carte, qu'il prit. La dame nous quitta.

**Ahhhhh ! (excitée, sautant comme une puce) Tu te rends compte, Diesel !**

**Edward : Je vais pas la rappeler**

**Pourquoi ? (stoppée dans mon excitation)**

**Edward : Tu me vois, à la télé, ou affiché sur un banc ?**

**Oui**

**Edward : Sérieusement Bella**

**Ce serait fou**

**Edward : Je sais pas**

**C'est pas toi qui m'a dit que tu voulais un travail pour pouvoir payer ton loyer seul ?**

C'était un côté que j'aimais beaucoup chez lui. Ses parents étaient riches, mais ils n'avaient jamais comptés sur eux, pour se payer quoi que ce soit. Il avait toujours voulu ne dépendre de personne.

Savoir que ce sont ses parents qui ont payé ses frais de scolarité, le gêner déjà beaucoup.

**Edward : Hum**

**Mon mec va devenir mannequin !**

**Edward : J'ai pas encore appelé**

**Tu le feras**

Je courrais vers les autres pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.


	40. S&M

**Sniff...je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour mon précédent chapitre...MAIS celles que j'ai eu m'ont beaucoup plu, merci pour ces reviews qui m'encouragent à continuer...**

**On m'a demandé comment je connaissais autant de détails sur l'état d'un toxico en manque, enfin si j'ai bien comprit...ben, j'ai un ami qui a vécu cet état et qui m'a expliqué**

**Voilà un chapitre, je l'ai fait en écoutant la dernière chanson de Rihanna, d'où le titre...dîtes moi si ça vous a plu, ça changera des précédents chapitres qui étaient pas très joyeux...XOXO**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 39 : S&M**

Un mois et demi plus tard...

J'étais heureuse de constater que mon amour n'avait pas replongé

J'espérais que ça durerait.

Il avait finalement accepté ce job de mannequin.

Il s'absentait souvent pour ses shooting, et je lui demandais toujours de me ramener une preuve de son voyage, vu que parfois il partait pour des villes autre que New York...je n'avais pas encore retrouvé une totale confiance en lui, et il semblait le comprendre.

J'avais par contre regretter mon enthousiasme de le voir devenir mannequin, quand je l'ai vu dans une pub, dans une position plus qu'équivoque avec cette putain de salope ! Regrets que je gardais, il semblait s'épanouir de gagner son propre argent et aussi facilement...Et puis je ne pouvais rien dire, j'avais été prise avec Jane, dans le bar où travailler James, ce qui était magnifique.

Le patron avait même décidé de me faire monter sur scène, pour que je puisse chanter. C'est comme ça que chaque weekend, je chante avec des danseuses, dont les chorégraphies étaient faites par James. Les petites tenues avaient provoqué plusieurs disputes entre mon coeur et moi, mais bon, je faisais ce que j'aime et c'est ça qui importer. Ainsi toutes les deux, nous avions réussi à trouver un taf qui était plutôt bien payé, puisque nous occupions deux postes...et pour une fois, on arrivaient à s'épanouir dans un job.

Sur un coup de tête, ce matin, j'avais décidé de changer pour surprendre mon amant.

Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à imaginer mille et une façons de le surprendre.

Cette fois ci, mon changement se porterait sur ma couleur de cheveux, je me lassais du blond, je voulais autre chose.

J'avais abandonné Jane et Rosie dans le rayon de la lingerie fine, pour retrouver celui des cosmétiques.

Edward avait une passion pour les brunes, le fait qu'il ne me demande de changer, me prouver à quel point il m'aimait.

Je posais mon index, sur une coloration noire, très noire d'ailleurs.

Il avait du partir 2jours pour un shooting. J'espérais que le changement lui plairait.

**Jane : Qu'est ce que tu fais Bells ?**

**Edy revient ce soir, j'ai envie de le surprendre**

**Rosie : Brune fatale**

**Brune fatale et très sex**

**Jane : Ça sur tes belles boucles, il tomberait**

**Rosie : Et une robe bustier noire courte**

**Je compte être moins habillé**

**Jane : Et des yeux charbonneux**

**Je vois qu'on parle le même langage**

**Rosie : Alice va nous en vouloir de faire du shopping sans elle**

**On se rattrapera un autre jour**

Pendant plus de deux heures, nous choisissions une lingerie qui mettrait mon amoureux en appétit.

Je détestais faire les boutiques, mais quand il s'agissait de faire baver d'envie mon amant, c'était une réelle partie de plaisir !

Nous rentrions vers 18heures, pour que je puisse me préparer.

Rosie s'était occupée de colorer ma longue chevelure, quand Jane préparait l'ambiance, et le dîner.

Une heure et demie plus tard, tout était prêt.

**Rosie : Il te fera l'amour avant que tu ne puisses bouger**

**But atteint alors**

Mes amies me laissèrent. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que je posais une dernière couche de rouge à lèvres, j'entendis mon homme traversait la porte.

**Edward : Bébé, je suis rentré**

Je me précipitais dans le salon, pour l'accueillir.

Il lâcha son sac en me voyant.

**Edward : Me dites surtout pas que c'est ma déesse ! (surprit)**

Je souriais, flattée par cette remarque.

**Edward : A nouveau brune**

**T'aimes ?**

**Edward : Tu veux qu'on aille dans la chambre pour que je te montre à quel point j'aime**

**Fatigué ?**

**Edward : Un truc en tête ?**

**Beaucoup de trucs**

Je pris sa main, et le poser sur la chaise qui se trouver en face de la barre de lap dance, dans la chambre. Je l'avais installé dès que j'avais emménagé mes affaires chez lui, ça l'avait rendu heureux qu'un jour, je puisse me retrouver à danser autour.

Je passais devant la chaîne stéréo et fit retentir les premières notes de « S&M » de Rihanna, la chanson qui décrivait à merveille l'état dans lequel j'étais à cet instant.

_**Cause is so good in bed ( parce que c'est si bon au lit)**_

_**Cause no way I'm turn back ( parce qu'il n'est pas question que je fasse demi tour)**_

_**Cause a panties get magic (parce que une petit culotte c'est magique)**_

_**Cause nothin' gon' magic (parce que rien d'autre n'est magique)**_

_**Love's great, love's fine (l'amour est fort, l'amour c'est bien)**_

_**All the box, all the line (toutes ces boites, toutes ces lignes)**_

_**The addiction nothin' feel (la dépendance pas du tout ressentie)**_

_**Lift me one more (me transporte encore une fois)**_

_**Cause I may be bad but (parce que je suis peut être méchante, mais)**_

_**I'm perfectly good (je suis parfaitement bien)**_

_**There's sex in the air (il y a du sexe dans l'air)**_

_**I don't care I love the smell of it (je m'en fous, j'en aime l'odeur)**_

_**Sticks and stones may break my bones (ces batons et ces pierres peuvent briser mes os)**_

_**But chains and whips excite me (mais les chaînes et les fouets m'excitent)**_

_**Cause I may be bad but**_

_**I'm perfectly good**_

_**There's sex in the air**_

_**I don't care I love the smell of it**_

_**Sticks and stones may break my bones**_

_**But chains and whips excite me**_

_**Na na na come on, come on, come on**_

_**I like it, like it come on, come on, come on**_

_**S, S, S&M, M, M**_

_**I love the feelin' you free (j'aime la sensation que tu dégages)**_

_**Turn me on, you turn me on (Ca m'excite, tu m'excites)**_

_**Is exactly what I am (C'est exactement ce que je suis)**_

_**You need forgive me turn me it up (Tu dois me pardonner, et allumes moi)**_

_**And make me be in my bodies surprise (Et fais de mon corps une surprise)**_

_**I like it... (J'aime ça)**_

Pendant plusieurs minutes, je réalisais plusieurs figures sur la barre de fer, imitant à merveille les mouvements d'une strip-teaseuse.

Quittant mon outil, je marchais pour rejoindre mon amour.

Large sourire aux lèvres, il mima un « I love you ».

Contre lui, je laissais mon corps se faire désirer.

Mon numéro de charme fini, la chanson « Stripper » se fit entendre dans l'appartement.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, mon amour se jeta sur mes lèvres.

Pressée par mon désir, j'enlevais rapidement son tee-shirt, et défit très vite son jean, alors qu'il venait de se déchausser.

Nos lèvres toujours scellées, mon amant me porta jusqu'à notre lit, où il me jeta.

Il me chevaucha, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur mon sein gauche, le tétant, alors qu'il caressais l'autre de la main, titillant mon téton des doigts.

**PDV Edward**

Etait-il nécessaire de répéter à quel point cette fille était tout ce dont j'avais besoin ?

Elle m'étonnait même quand je pensais que ce n'était plus possible...

Elle soufflait de désir, de plaisir.

Je descendis mes caresses sur son abdomen, soufflant sur son nombril...cette caresse ne faisait qu'augmenter les palpitations dans son ventre !

**Bella : Hummm**

J'arrivais sur la partie de mes fantasmes, y déposant un léger baiser, je suçotais son clitoris, je souriais quand les mains de ma belle crochetèrent mes cheveux.

**Bella : Continue !**

Je souriais, heureux de pouvoir lui faire autant de bien. Du pouce, je caressais l'entrée de son vagin, pour la préparer. Ses souffles devinrent des gémissements, qui vibrait le long de ma verge tendue...je la voulais, et très vite !

Ses parois s'humidifiaient, j'insérais mon majeur.

**Bella : Putain Cullen, c'est bon !**

Gémissante, elle était sexy, sauvage, et surtout bandante !

Alors que je gardais mon doigt en elle, je remontais, pour atteindre ses lèvres, mon regard plongé dans le sien, ma langue vint prendre possession de tout sa bouche, l'attaquant d'un baiser animal.

Elle serra les jambes, pour plus de sensation...putain, je me voulais tout en elle, la sentir se contracter autour de moi...elle finit par le faire plusieurs fois autour de mon doigt, déversant sa jouissance.

**Bella : Je te veux tout de suite (haletante)**

**A tes ordres**

J'enlevais vite mon boxer, pour me placer entre ses jambes, ma queue en érection dans ma main, je m'insérais doucement en elle...ah putain !

Ouh, elle était magnifiquement bien serrée, je me retirais doucement avant d'à nouveau investir ses chairs.. Ses mains sur mon cul, elle m'indiqua un mouvement plus rapide. J'accélérais la cadence d'un cran...putain, pour être bon, ça l'était !

Je me relevais, toujours en elle, je soulevais ses jambes pour qu'elles soient parallèles à mon buste.

**Putain, t'es trop bonne comme ça !**

J'allais encore plus vite, butant plusieurs au fond d'elle...j'en pouvais plus !

**Bella : Ouhhh, va plus fort bébé !**

Je desserrais ses jambes, chacune sur une épaule, et augmenter encore plus le rythme, nos respirations saccadées ne firent plus qu'une...nous jouissîmes quand je butais une fois de plus.

Je me retirais, essoufflé, me posant lourdement à ses côtés.

**Bella : Woaw ! L'extase**

**100% d'accord !**

Elle m'embrassa le coin de la bouche, avant de me chevaucher de façon à reproduire la position de la balançoire, dos à moi, j'avais une vue parfaite sur son joli cul !

Je la sentis me masturber avec sa main...wow !

**Putain bébé !**

Instinctivement, je fis un mouvement de bassin quand je sentis ma queue dans sa bouche. Elle m'avait vraiment beaucoup manqué pendant ces 2jours...elle léchait, caressait avec ses dents ma bite, heureuse qu'on s'occupe d'elle, et pas par n'importe qui !

Je caressais sa peau de bébé, pressant mes mains sur son cul.

Sa bouches toujours prenant soin de moi, elle posa une main sur mes couilles, les pressant entre ses doigts...je ne pus me retenir plus, et crachais mon sperme dans sa bouche...ses fellations avaient le don de me mettre dans des états d'extase et de plaisir...INDESCRIPTIBLE !

Elle se releva et tourna la tête vers moi, pour me sourire.

Mon amour recula ensuite, prit ma queue, et l'inséra en elle, la tête penchée en avant, ce qui fit tomber ses longs cheveux sur son visage. Je souriais en la voyant dans le miroir vissé sur le mur en face du lit...elle était vraiment magnifique, déjà très belle, elle l'était d'autant plus quand nous faisions l'amour ! Elle releva la tête, quand elle m'empala complètement.

Nos regards se croisèrent dans le miroir, elle m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de mimer un « I love you », je lui répondis de la même façon.

S'engageant dans une danse des plus érotiques, en bon spectateur, je la bouffais du regard, laissant parfois mes plaintes accompagnées les siens.

Je gémis, quand ses parois se contractèrent, en plusieurs mouvements.

**Ahhhhh putain ! Swan, tu m'a tué**

J'éjaculais en elle, dans plusieurs jets, se mélangeant à sa jouissance. Ma belle se retira à son tour, se posant à côté de moi.

**Un dîner avant de se plonger dans un bain sucré, ça te dit ?**

**Edward : Aucune femme ne t'arrive à la cheville !**

Le lendemain...

**PDV Bella**

Le lendemain, c'est à 12heures, que j'attendais Jane chez elle, enfin chez moi aussi.

Elle était sortie avec Em et Jasper. J'en profitais pour textoter avec Jake, il me manquait beaucoup.

**Entrez, c'est ouvert**

Edward entra, sourire aux lèvres. On ne s'étaient pas vu depuis ce matin, puisque qu'il avait du voir le résultat de ces photos, avant de pouvoir partir en vacances.

Il se posa à côté de moi, sur le canapé, alors que je n'avais pas bougé les yeux de mon écran.

Edward se tourna vers moi, et me fixa du regard, alors que je textotais avec Jake.

**Qu'est ce qui y a ?**

**Edward : Rien**

Il posa une main sur ma cuisse nue par ma jupe. Du bout des doigt, il frôla ma peau, créant des frissons. Je fis semblant de ne rien ressentir.

Je me figeais quand sa main se fit pressante contre ma féminité. Il frotta ses doigts contre elle.

**Jane va arriver (les yeux rivés sur mon écran)**

**Edward : Baisses ta culotte**

**Non**

**Edward : T'es sûre de pas vouloir baisser ta culotte ?**

**Oui**

**Edward : Tu discutes avec qui ?**

**Jake**

Il s'approcha de moi, et m'embrassa.

Ça lui était insupportable qu'on ne puisse pas porter son attention sur lui. Surtout si c'était moi, il faisait ça à chaque fois, il fallait qu'il capte mon regard.

Je répondis malgré tout à son baiser, sa langue entremêlée avec la mienne était toujours une discussion plus intéressante que les autres !

Nous nous séparions à contre coeur, quand le manque d'air se fit sentir.

**C'est bon, tu as ce que tu voulais**

**Edward : Qu'est ce que peut bien te raconter Jake, pour que tu ne t'occupes pas de moi ?**

Qu'est ce que je disais !

**Il me donne des conseils pour donner plus d'allure à ma moto**

**Edward : J'avais oublié que ta moto était ton bijou**

**Exactement**

Pas de cet avis, mon amour s'agenouilla devant moi.

**Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? (les yeux toujours sur mon écran)**

**Edward : Isabella Marie Swan, voulez vous m'épouser ?**

Surprise, je le regardais, sans voix.

Il souria. Je le frappais avec un des coussins du canapé.

**Edward Cullen, vous êtes trop con !**

C'était une blague !

**Edward : Tu aurais du voir ta tête (mort de rire)**

**J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque par ta faute**

**Edward : Tu pourrais au moins être avec moi (se reposant à mes côtés)**

**Tu n'es qu'un bébé, qui essaie d'attirer l'attention de sa mère**

**Edward : Un grand et beau bébé, qui n'a pas vu sa copine de la matinée...aller, s'il te plait**

Bon OK, il va pas me lâcher si je ne lui accorde pas quelques minutes. Je le chevauchais, pour me poser sur ses genoux.

**C'est mieux là ?**

**Edward : Pas encore**

Je déposais un baiser sur son cou qui piqué, à cause de sa barbe...Humm, c'est fou ce qu'il sentait bon.

**Et là ?**

**Edward : Toujours pas**

Je souriais, je relevais la tête, pour baiser ses lèvres. Mais monsieur en voulait toujours plus, il glissa sa main sous ma jupe, puis sous mon tanga. Une fois ses mains posées sur cette partie de mon anatomie, je trouvais jamais la force de l'arrêter, et surtout l'envie.

Notre baiser se faisait lent, langoureux, quand ses caresses contre mon pubis se faisait pressante, j'hoquetais contre sa bouche, au moment où son majeur pénétra mon vagin.

**T'es pas possible**

Il souria, je posais une main dessus.

**Ce sourire me mènera à ma perte**

Je me jetais sur ses lèvres, gémissante. Il le retira très vite, se pencha pour attraper le ciseau sur la table, et découpa mon tanga, qu'il finit par arracher.

**Me demander de l'enlever, t'aurais évité tout ça**

**Edward : Je voulais pas que tu te lèves...soulèves ta jupe, je veux voir mon doigt te torturer**

Je soulevais ma jupe, puis réinséra son majeur en moi.

**Hummmm !**

**Edward : T'aimes ça ?**

**Je te ferais pas ce plaisir de répondre**

Il me souria, avant de caresser mes parois vaginales.

**Ahh putain !**

**Edward : T'es trop bandante quand tu gémis **

J'enroulais ma jupe sur elle-même, et la placer entre mon ventre et l'élastique pour qu'elle tienne, puis crochetais les épaules de mon homme.

Il tira la langue, je vins la lécher. Lui offrant un baiser vulgaire, animal.

C'était trop bon !

J'essayais de me soutenir sur mes genoux, pour défaire sa braguette.

**Edward : Dans la chambre, on sera plus à l'aise**

Je touchais mon clitoris, alors que lui accélérait ses allers et venus en moi.

**Hummm !**

Je jouissais sur son doigt, qu'il lécha sous mes yeux.

**La chambre, vite !**

Il me porta, et nous précipita dans ma chambre. Mon amour me jeta sur le lit, et avant qu'il se posa entre mes jambes, je retirais ma jupe, il en fit de même avec son pantalon, dévoilant son érection.

J'écartais les jambes, pour qu'il se place entre elle.

**Edward : Je suis pas sûr que ta moto te donne plus de plaisir que moi**

**Grouilles toi de me baiser, on a pas le temps de parler !**

**Edward : Dis moi avant ce que je veux entendre**

**T'es chiant !...Oui, c'est toi mon bijou, l'amour de ma vie, celui qui me procure le plus de plaisir, content ?**

**Edward : Très (sourire aux lèvres)**

Il me pénétra brutalement.

**Ahhh putain ! (agrippant les draps)**

**Edward : Je t'ai fait mal ?**

**Non, c'est bon**

Mon amant me fit l'amour pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que nous jouissîmes dans un dernier coup de rein. Il se posa lourdement à mes côtés, essoufflé.

Nous rhabillons quand nous entendions la porte claquait.

**Merde, j'avais complètement oublié Jane !**

Nous sortîmes, les joues rouge par l'orgasme et la chaleur que nous avaient procuré l'acte.

Jane était dans le salon, tendant en l'air mon tanga déchiré, Emmett et Jasper à ses côtés.

**Jane : Tu sais Edy, que ce genre de chose peut s'enlever facilement**

**Edward : Je la doigté, je voulais pas qu'elle bouge**

**Wow, wow, wow ! Pas besoin d'exposer notre vie sexuelle**

**Edward : Elle voulait savoir, je lui dis**

Jasper et Emmett étaient mort de rire.

**Pourquoi faut toujours que tu me mettes dans l'embarras**

**Edward : Ils savent très bien ce que nous faisons**

**C'est pas une raison pour leur expliquer dans les détails**

**Jane : Bon, les obsédés, on y va ?**

**Edward : On y va**

Refermant la porte derrière nous, nous partions pour l'aéroport. Mon vol avait une heure d'avance sur celui du groupe. Le déplacer aurait coûté cher, et puis c'est quoi une heure.

**Edward : Promets moi de m'attendre sagement dans ta chambre ?**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Edward : Je veux pas qu'on s'approche de toi quand je serais pas là**

**Bébé, tu sais que je suis fidèle**

**Edward : C'est pas en toi que j'ai pas confiance, c'est aux autres**

**Après 14heures de vol, je pense pas vouloir t'attendre dans ma chambre, mais sur le sable...appelles moi dès que tu atterris, je t'attendrais dans le hall de l'hôtel**

_**« Les passagers à destination de l'Espagne, sont priés de se présenter aux portes d'embarcation »**_

**Je t'aime**

**Edward : Je t'aime**

Un baiser furtive, et je partais...ah non, je pars pas.

**Edward : Je te vois dans 14heures, et toi tu m'embrasses comme ci j'étais Jane (retenant mon poignet)**

Je souriais, attrapais son tee-shirt pour le faire pencher, et l'embrassais langoureusement

**Monsieur est satisfait ?**

**Edward : Dire que dans 14heures, je verrais ton corps sublime dans un maillot de bain**

Je souriais, l'embrasser une dernière fois et embarquer.  
J'étais déçue de ne pas nous retrouver sur le même vol.

14heures dans un avion ! Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire pendant tout ce temps.

Sur mon siège, je riais en voyant Jane, plaquée contre son siège, les mains agrippaient aux accoudoirs.

**Tu sais qu'on a pas encore décollé**

**Jane : Je sens qu'on va mourir (anxieuse)**

**Tu sens rien du tout, et puis me communique pas ta peur**

**Jane : On va se crasher, j'en suis sûre, comment un avion pourrait voler pendant plus de 10heures ! (paniquée)**

**Quand on aura décoller, je te donnerais un de mes anxiolytiques**

**Jane : T'es folle, je veux pas être inconsciente quand on s'écrasera !**

Dix minutes après que tout le monde soit installé, nous décollions.

Je souriais quand mon amie tendit sa main devant moi, je cherchais mon flacon dans mon sac, et déposais une pilule dans sa main.


	41. Plaisir de vivre

**Alors là, je suis au bord du gouffre...presque personne ne m'a laissé de reviews, qu'est ce qui se passe ? la suite n'est pas assez bien écrit ? y a trop de sexe ? ils sont trop heureux ? ou c nul à chier ? trop guimauve ? Dîtes moi**

**J'avais plus de reviews quand mes chapitres étaient plus tristes...:((**

**Bon, je vous mets quand même ce chapitre...merci à ceux qui me suivent !...xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 40 : Plaisir de vivre**

J'avais pas pu résister, hum cette plage était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau sur cette terre.

Qu'est ce que je me sentais bien, c'était si bon, si apaisant !

Soudain je sentis mon portable vibrait dans ma main.

_**« Désolé, je pensais ne pas pouvoir te tromper...mais y a une fille superbe sur la plage, elle est tout ce que j'aime, des longs cheveux bruns, un cul d'enfer, et tout ce que je veux, c'est poser mes lèvres sur sa nuque tatoué »**_

Je souriais, et me retournais.

Mon adonis était loin devant. Je marchais jusqu'à lui, heureuse de ne pas avoir attendu longtemps pour l'avoir avec moi.

**Edward : J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir une nana aussi sex que toi**

Je sautais dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

**Tu as fait bon voyage ?**

**Edward : Que veux tu que je fasse quand tu n'es pas là ?**

**Sauter une hôtesse, elles sont là pour ça**

Il éclata de rire à ma remarque. J'étais amoureuse de son rire...Un an et demi qu'on étaient ensemble, certes par intérim, et j'avais toujours ce feu d'artifice dans le coeur, à chaque fois qu'il riait.

**Edward : J'ai bien essayé, mais je me suis rappelé notre matinée, et ça m'a coupé l'envie**

**Beau parleur**

**Edward : Je suis crevé, tu viens dormir avec moi ?**

**Pas très envie, j'ai du rester allonger plus de 14heures, je préfère rester sur la plage**

**Edward : Je te déteste**

**On se retrouve dans quelques heures**

**Edward : J'arriverais pas à dormir si t'es pas là**

**Tu faisais comment quand j'étais pas encore dans ta vie ?**

**Edward : Je passais mes nuits dans des fêtes**

**Va dormir**

**Edward : Au fait, j'ai beaucoup aimé ma nouvelle playlist**

**Tu es loin de t'imaginer ce que je peux faire, avec en fond sonore ces chansons**

**Edward : Y a t-il quelque chose dont je ne suis pas amoureux chez toi ?**

**Mon indépendance, je suis loin d'être aussi dépendante à ton parfum que toi tu l'es du mien**

Il souria, ahh ce sourire en coin ! Mon amour se pencha, et huma mon parfum, avant d'embrasser ma clavicule, je fondais sous ses caresses. Du bout des doigts, il caressa la naissance de ma poitrine.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis son regard et son sourire malicieux.

**Edward : Tu as raison, tu n'es pas aussi dépendante de moi, que moi je le suis de toi**

**Je te déteste**

Il m'offrit un baiser langoureux, doux, lent...humm.

**Edward : Je te rejoins dans deux ou trois heures **

**Je bouge pas**

Après un baiser, il retourna à l'hôtel, quand je rejoignais l'océan, pour m'y détendre.

Je regrette pas d'avoir nettoyer des chiottes pour me retrouver ici !

Hum, ce paysage...c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin après une année pareille !

Je restais dans l'eau plusieurs minutes, avant de vouloir rejoindre mon amour.

Mais avant que je n'ai pu sortir du sable. Un gars m'arrêta.

**- : Salut**

**Salut**

**- : Avec des amis, on joue au beach volley et il nous manque quelqu'un**

**Je suis désolée, mais je partais **

**- : Tu peux pas me faire ça, c'est une question de vie ou de mort, si mon équipe perd**

**A ce point**

**- : Je perd tout mon argent si je perd ce match**

**Ok, mais juste un match**

**- : Tu sauves mes dépenses**

**On a pas encore gagner**

**- : Alessandro**

**Bella**

**Alessandro : Italienne ?**

**Non, américaine, et toi ?**

**Alessandro : Italien**

Nous passions plus d'une heure à jouer.

Je ravalais très vite mon sourire, quand je vis Edy arriver au loin.

**Edward : Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?**

**Désolée, je sais qu'on devait déjeuner ensemble, mais ils avaient besoin d'un membre de plus**

**Alessandro : Je crois que tu nous as porté chance**

**Sandro, je te présente Edy, Edy voici Sandro**

**Alessandro : Salut**

**Edward : On y va **

Comme une gosse de 4ans, il me porta dans ses bras. Faut vraiment que je pense à prendre du poids, pour qu'il arrête de me porter à chaque fois, qu'il veut m'éloigner.

**A un de ces jours Sandro**

**Alessandro : Ciao Bella**

Nous arrivions au restaurant, où tout le groupe était déjà là.

**Rosie : Tu vois qu'elle était pas loin**

Visiblement très énervé, mon homme m'installa...non, me força à m'installer sur une chaise, à côté de la sienne.

**Edward : Tu bouges d'ici, je t'étripe**

**Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait au moins ? (perdue)**

**Edward : Je t'attends depuis 20minutes pour déjeuner, et toi tu préfères aller te dandiner devant un connard**

**Je jouais, je faisais rien de mal**

**Jane : On peut comprendre ?**

**Y a un gars, Sandro, il m'a abordé avant que je ne vous rejoigne, pour que je sois dans son équipe, pour un match de beach volley, j'ai accepté**

**Edward : A partir d'aujourd'hui, je veux que tu sois mon ombre, OK !**

**Je suis pas ton chien, tu me parles autrement**

**Rosie : Abuses pas Edy, elle faisait rien de mal**

**Edward : Rosie, occupes toi de ton cul, je m'occupe de ma copine**

**Emmett : Edy, j'agresse pas Bells, donc évites d'agresser Rose**

**James : C'est normal qu'il s'énerve, regardez Bella, ce mec l'a pas abordé seulement pour jouer avec un ballon**

On va pas s'en sortir si tout le monde s'y met !

**Je vais manger sur la plage**

Avant même qu'il ne s'oppose, je me levais et me précipitais pour aller prendre un plat au resto qui se trouvait sur la plage.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir un bracelet électronique parfois !

**Tu me fais de l'ombre**

Cet idiot se posa en face de moi, puis m'attrapa les jambes pour les faire passer au dessus des siennes, et qu'on soit plus proche.

**Edward : T'as le plus beau corps sur cette plage, et sur cette terre, t'as des cheveux aux boucles à en faire pâlir plus d'une, des yeux hypnotisant, et un sourire sublime...alors j'ai tout les droits de vouloir te garder avec moi, surtout quand un mec t'approche**

Fait chier ! Il trouve toujours les mots pour que je ne lui en veuille pas longtemps !

**Je te déteste**

**Edward : Pourquoi ?**

**Parce que je t'aime trop !**

Je posais ma salade de fruits sur le sable, et le poussais, pour le chevaucher et nous allonger.

Plus tard dans la journée...

**PDV Edward**

**James : Cette fille est un canon !**

**C'est de ma nana que tu parles**

**James : Désolé, mais faut dire ce qui y est**

**Paul : T'as vraiment pas choisi n'importe quoi comme viande**

**Viande de qualité**

**James : T'es le premier gars avec qui elle reste aussi longtemps**

**Je sais tenir en laisse une fille**

**Paul : Tu me donneras ton secret**

**T'es pas prêt d'en trouver une comme elle, même après aussi longtemps, elle m'étonne encore...d'ailleurs ça avance avec Jane ?**

**Paul : Point mort, elle couche avec tous ce qui bouge, j'ai pas envie d'être une croix de plus dans son carnet**

**James : Bella faisait ça aussi avant de connaître Edy, et regardes maintenant**

**Paul : Hum**

**Tu devrais lui montrer que tu lui aies vitale, c'est ce que j'ai fait avec elle**

**Paul : Comment ?**

**Être un bon coup, c'est déjà bien**

Nous éclations de rire avec James.

**Paul : Très drôle ! **

**James : T'as peut être pas envie de te caser tout de suite aussi**

**Paul : Je crois que c'est ça aussi**

**Et toi James, notre petite Angie ?**

**James : J'y arrive pas, elle est trop coincée, c'est joli au début, mais c'est ennuyant un moment**

**Pousses là un peu**

**James : Une vierge au pieu, c'est pas non plus le meilleur excitant**

**Elle est plus vierge**

**James : Comment ça ?**

**Elle a couché une nuit, avec un type**

**James : Elle t'a raconté ?**

**Ça c'est mal passé, le mec a été hyper violent**

**James : Sale, sauf que je serais pas mieux, je suis un vrai sauvage aussi**

**Si vous faites pas d'effort, vous étonnez pas de passer vos soirées tout seul**

**James : Ça y est, monsieur a une gonzesse a ses pieds, alors ça se croit parfait**

**C'est le cas**

Je me figeais quand je vis le gars de ce matin, rejoindre Bella, alors qu'elle sortait de l'eau.

**James : On est pas les seuls à saliver sur ta bomba**

**Je vais me le faire ce gars**

**Paul : Attends de voir, si elle va le jeter**

Je vis rouge quand elle ria. Ils discutèrent, s'échangeant des coups. Elle finit par le laisser pour nous rejoindre.

**James : Je voudrais être la goutte d'eau qui vient de couler sur son sein**

J'éclatais de rire, fier d'avoir une nana aussi sublime...je détestais qu'on bave sur ma copine, mais James et Paul étaient mes meilleurs potes, je sais qu'ils ne la toucheraient pas.

**Dis toi que je suis le gars à qui elle crie le nom, quand elle s'empale sur sa queue**

**Paul : Frimeur**

**Bella : Je vois qu'on s'éclate**

**Il te voulait quoi l'autre con ?**

**Bella : Y a une soirée tout à l'heure, il voulait savoir si j'y serais**

**Et t'as dis quoi ?**

**Bella : Ouais**

**On se trouvera une autre fiesta**

**Bella : Tu rigoles, tout le monde y va, et puis il osera pas s'approcher si t'es là**

**Tu lâches ma main, on rentre**

**Bella : T'as finis**

Je bousculais James, pour qu'elle vienne s'allonger près de moi, James jeta un œil sur la poitrine de ma belle.

**James, tu veux des jumelles peut être**

**James : Non, j'ai une vue parfaite là**

**Bella : Vous parliez de quoi avant que j'arrive ?**

**Paul et James sont en manque **

**Bella : Avec tous les bombas latinas qu'il y a sur cette plage**

**James : Trop chaudes**

**Je croyais que t'aimer pas les coincées du cul**

**James : Ouais, mais faut quand même qu'elles se fassent désirer, sinon où est le plaisir de la difficulté**

**Bella : La facilité c'est parfois bien aussi**

**Paul : Tu vas nous dire que t'as couché dès le premier soir avec Edy ?**

**Bella : C'est pas pareil, on étaient amis avant de sortir ensemble**

**James : Pendant combien de temps ?**

**Bella : 2mois, après j'en avais marre, alors je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais**

**James : Cash ?**

**Bella : Nan, j'ai juste dit que j'avais besoin de lui, et il a tout de suite comprit**

**Paul : Comment vous saviez que vous étiez amoureux l'un de l'autre ?**

**Bella : Qu'est ce que vous avez avec vos questions ?**

**Ces imbéciles hésitent à aller plus loin avec Angie et Jane**

**Paul : Alors, comment vous avez su ?**

**Perso, je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vu, j'étais juste pressé que la nuit passe pour la voir le lendemain**

**Bella : Oh, tu me l'as jamais dit **

Je déposais un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Paul : C'est tout ?**

**Tu crois quoi, qu'y avait un mec avec un panneau clignotant dans les mains**

**James : Ça nous aide pas **

**Bella : Vous êtes pas sûrs d'être in love ?**

**James : Pas du tout**

**Bella : C'est dommage parce qu'Angie te veut**

**James : Elle a dit quoi ?**

**Bella : En fait, elle trouve que je prend un peu trop de place **

**James : Genre ?**

**Bella : On passe beaucoup trop de temps ensemble, toi, moi et Paul, et puis mon nom tatoué sur ton poignet, ça fait un peu beaucoup**

**James : Si elle commence à faire des manières, ça va pas le faire**

**Bella : C'est normal qu'elle veuille être seule avec toi**

**James : J'ai toujours fait passé mes potes avant tout le reste**

**Bella : T'arrivera à rien comme ça**

**James : Edy, ça le gêne pas qu'on soit tout le temps là**

**Bella : Ouais, mais les gars c'est pas pareil, quand on est avec elle, évite de me prendre dans tes bras, caches au moins ton tatouage avec un gros bracelet en cuir**

**James : Si je dois être distant avec toi, ça marchera pas**

**Bella : Je te demande pas d'être distant, juste d'essayer d'être plus proche d'elle, pour lui montrer qu'elle compte pour toi**

**James : Hum**

**Bella : Vous les gars, on sait jamais ce qu'il vous faut**

**Tu arrives pourtant très bien à deviner ce que je veux**

**Bella : C'est facile, je suis tout ce que tu veux**

Elle m'offrit un baiser langoureux...humm

**Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à boire, tu veux un truc ?**

**James : Un malibu mon chou**

**Paul : Un gin tonic mon poussin**

**Je répète ma question, tu veux un truc Bells ?**

Ma puce éclata de rire.

**Bella : Un soda s'il te plait**

**PDV Bella**

C'était méchant à dire, mais j'avais toujours espérer être la première femme dans le coeur de James.

Nous avions longtemps vécu l'un pour l'autre, je n'étais pas jalouse des femmes qui passaient dans son lit, mais quand il tombait amoureux, c'était autre chose...je ne voulais pas qu'une autre prenne ma place. Jusqu'ici, ça ne lui était pas arrivé, et j'en étais heureuse...même si paradoxalement, je voulais son bonheur.

**Paul : Bells**

**Paul**

**Paul : Tu crois qu'Edy accepterait qu'on se fasse une partouze ?**

J'éclatais de rire devant son air sérieux !

**Il voit rouge dès qu'un mec m'approche, alors me faire culbuter par un autre, il serait coupable d'un double homicide...pourquoi tu demandes ça ?**

**Paul : T'as l'air ouverte d'esprit par rapport aux autres nanas**

**Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**James : Edy t'empêche de sortir sans lui, il peut te prendre quand il veut et comme il veut, et ça à pas l'air de te déranger**

**J'ai apprit à vivre avec les défauts des mecs, c'est tout...vous les mecs, faut juste à avoir le bon physique, et un minimum d'intelligence, et vous êtes heureux...je fais simplement tout pour qu'Edy n'aille pas voir ailleurs**

**James : Edy ne t'aime pas que pour ton physique**

Le loup arriva, nos boissons dans les mains.

**Edward : Que pour le physique de qui ? (distribuant à chacun sa boisson)**

**Paul : Bells pense que tu l'aimes que pour son physique**

**Hey, j'ai jamais dit ça ! (le poussant)**

**Paul : Tu l'as insinué**

**Edward : Si c'est ce que tu penses, c'est que t'es une belle idiote**

**Hey ! (vexée)**

Il donna nos verres à Paul et James, et me chevaucha.

**Edward : Je t'aime pas parce que t'es la plus belle nana sur cette terre, mais parce que et surtout, t'es intelligente, bourrée de talent, et en plus de ça, t'as un caractère de chien que j'affectionne beaucoup**

**Je sais, j'ai juste dit que je faisais tout pour te plaire, et que tu ne te lasses pas de moi**

Mon amour me souria.

**Edward : D'ailleurs je ne t'ai toujours pas fait l'amour, pour te remercier d'afficher sur la plage ce magnifique corps qui m'appartient**

**T'as deux semaines, pour te rattraper**

J'entre ouvrais la bouche, pour qu'il m'offre un baiser à la Cullen...hum, un baiser au goût de l'amnésie, je sais plus où je suis, comment je m'appelle, seulement que j'aime celui qui m'offre cette douceur.

**Paul : On se calme, on est à côté**

Edward se reposa sur le côté, pour que nous puissions boire nos rafraîchissements.

Dans la soirée, Jane et moi, nous préparions pour la fiesta.

Je détestais devoir me mettre en talons pour sortir, c'était une réelle torture pour les pieds !

Faudra m'expliquer comment Mariah Carey peut tenir sur 10cm toute la journée.

J'enfilais une courte robe vert pomme, ondulais mes cheveux pour leur donner un air sauvage, et noircissais mon regard.

On frappa à la porte, alors que je boutonnais la robe de Jane.

J'ouvris la porte, pour découvrir le plus bel homme du monde.

Kenzo : Robert Pattinson

Très drôle !

J'échangeais un baiser langoureux avec mon amour.

**Edward : Tu lâches ma main, et tu finiras noyer dans l'océan**

**Tu m'y rejoindras très vite...Jane, on y va (appelant mon amie)**

Je refermais notre chambre, Edward prit ma main, comme si j'étais une gosse !

Nous arrivions quelques minutes après, à la fiesta qui était prévu, plus loin, à l'un des bars de la plage.

Tout le groupe y était déjà.

**Comment est l'ambiance ?**

**Paul : Je crois que je vais passer une excellente soirée**

**James : Edy, je peux t'emprunter Bells pour une danse ?**

**Edward : Vas y, mais fais gaffe à ce que personne l'approche**

**Moi je suis pas d'accord**

**James : Tu viens de me briser le coeur**

Du regard, je lui montrais Angie, qui discutait avec Jasper.

**James : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

Je m'approchais pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

**Invites Angie, ça lui fera plaisir, et tu gagneras des points**

**James : Oui, mais je préfère danser avec toi, on s'amuse à chaque fois **

**Voudrais tu que ma meilleure amie me déteste ?**

**James : Ok, une danse, après je reviens te chercher**

**Promis**

Il fallait que je trouve un moment pour parler à Angie, lui dire de plus se lâcher avec James, sinon il irait très vite voir ailleurs.

**Edward : Une danse endiablée avec ton homme, ça te dit ?**

**Avec plaisir**

Il nous amena jusqu'à le centre de la piste. Sous le son de Sean Paul, mon amour et moi, profitions de cette ambiance festive, pour s'amuser, provoquer l'autre...C'était tellement bon !

Trois chansons après, nous nous posèrent au bar, assoiffés.

Sauf qu'innocemment, et inconsciemment, je fis un signe de la main à Sandro, quand je le vis arriver avec plusieurs de ses amis.

Edward se retourna quand il vit que je souriais.

**Edward : Tu vas me le payer Swan !**

Sandro vint à ma rencontre. Dire que j'avais peur de ce qui pouvait se passer était peu dire !

**Sandro : Salut jolie coeur**

**Euh, salut Sandro (gênée)**

Edward se retourna pour faire face au bar, ses doigts menaçaient de briser son verre à tout moment.

Sans que je m'y attende, Sandro replaça une mèche qui tombait sur mon œil, je reculais.

**Sandro, tu devrais me laisser, je passe la soirée avec mon homme**

**Sandro : Tu crois que tu pourrais danser avec moi ?**

**Sandro, tu devrais vraiment partir**

**Sandro : T'es sûre que tu vas bien ?**

Edward choisit ce moment pour l'agresser.

**Edward : Je te conseille vivement de l'écouter !**

Je m'interposais entre les deux, pour que ça ne dégénère pas.

**Sandro, s'il te plait**

**Sandro : Tu devrais éviter d'être aussi jaloux, un jour elle partira voir ailleurs (défiant mon amoureux du regard)**

Le mot de trop ! Edward foutu son poing sur le visage de Sandro, qui tomba à terre.

Je vous détaille pas la suite, bagarre générale, avec les garçons de tout le groupe, on s'est fait virés de la fiesta.

J'avançais timidement, et honteuse derrière eux, sur le sable.

Nous arrivions à l'hôtel. Dans l'ascenseur, j'étais effrayée à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec Edward.

Qu'est ce qui m'avait prit d'accepter de parler à ce type ! Quelle idiote !

Devant sa chambre, j'hésitais à entrer. Il y entra le premier.

Mon amour se retourna, les yeux plein de haine, il m'attrapa par les cheveux et me fit entrer.

J'allais passer un sale quart d'heure, et c'était de ma faute.

Il me jeta contre le lit...Ah putain ! Il y était pas aller de main morte !

Il disparut dans sa salle bain. J'en profitais pour me déshabiller, ces talons et cette robe, c'est une horreur pour être à l'aise.

Avant que je n'ai pu enfiler l'un de ses tee-shirt, Edward revint avec ses blessures soignées.

En lingerie au milieu de la pièce, j'attendais qu'il dise quelque chose.

**Edward : Ça te plait de gâcher ma soirée (se postant devant moi)**

**Tu...tu peux pas réagir comme ça à chaque fois qu'un mec s'approche**

Ta gueule Bella, Ta gueule !

Brutalement, il prit mon visage en coupe, et me poussa sur le lit, où je tombais, il me chevaucha.

**Edward : TU FERMES TA GUEULE !**

**Bébé, je t'en supplie, je me sens pas bien**

Son regard se radoucit devant ma plainte.

Doucement, mon amour posa une main sur mon sein gauche, là où mon coeur battait un peu plus fort.

**Edward : Peut être qu'il a raison, je pourrais te perdre avec ma jalousie (dans un chuchotement)**

**Qu'est ce que cet idiot connait à l'amour...quand t'aime une personne, tu ferais tout pour qu'elle soit toujours à toi**

Mon amant détacha l'agrafe avant de mon soutien gorge, pour baiser ma poitrine.

Quand deux personnes sont fait l'un pour l'autre, ils se réconcilient toujours...c'est fatal !

C'est ce que j'aimais le plus dans notre violente passion qui nous unissait, cette facilité et cette rapidité à nous réconcilier après une dispute agressive.

Il se releva, pour retirer son jean. Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

Mon amour partit ouvrir, j'enfilais un de ses tee-shirt qui traînait au sol, et le rejoignis.

Je passais par dessous le bras d'Edy, qui tenait la porte.

**Rosie, qu'est ce qui y a ?**

**Rosie : James, il va pas très bien**

**Qu'est ce qu'il l'a ? (paniquée)**

**Rosie : Em pense qu'il fait une hémorragie interne, dans l'abdomen**

**Il est où ?**

**Rosie : Em et Paul l'ont emmené à l'hôpital, je suis venue vous chercher**

Je courais dans la chambre, pour enfiler un short en coton et ramasser mon bandeau, pour soutenir ma poitrine sous le tee-shirt. Edward en fit de même. Nous sortions pour rejoindre l'hôpital.  
Je priais pour que ce soit pas grave.

Nous y arrivions enfin ! Je courais à travers les couloirs, pieds nus, j'avais complètement oublié mes chaussures. Je vis Jane devant des grandes portes battantes.

**Où il est ?**

**Jane : On l'opère**

**Pitié qu'il s'en sorte, pitié pitié**

Au bout de 2heures d'attente, où je ne cessais de tourner en rond dans le couloir, un chirurgien sortit enfin.

**Chirurgien : Vous êtes l'un de ses proches ?**

**Je suis sa sœur (me précipitant sur le médecin)**

**Chirurgien : Votre frère va s'en sortir, nous avons pu mettre fin aux saignements**

**Merci mon Dieu...On peut le voir ?**

**Chirurgien : Dans une heure**

**Merci docteur**

Le chirurgien disparut derrière les portes.

Je me retournais vers Angela.

**Ce n'est pas méchant ce que je vais te dire, mais faut que je te le dise, James et moi, ça fait 4ans, on est comme ça, collant, tactile, je peux comprendre que ça puisse être difficile pour toi...mais j'ai failli le perdre aujourd'hui, tu peux pas me demander d'être distante, parce que je refuse d'être autre chose que ce que je suis avec lui, parce que tu n'arrives pas à trouver ta place**

**Angela : Je sais, il faudra que je m'habitue au fait que t'es la première femme de sa vie, et que tu passeras toujours avant moi**

**J'essaierais de ne pas envahir votre vie**

Je pouvais souffler, il allait s'en sortir.

Edward me tendit ses bras, pour me porter.

**Edward : Tu vas attraper froid avec ce carrelage**

**Toi aussi, tu devrais te faire examiner, je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose**

**Edward : Je le ferais quand on aura vu James**

Je pus voir mon frère, une demie heure plus tard.

C'était horrible de le voir dans cet état, je montais sur son lit, pour que je sois le premier visage qu'il voit, quand il se réveillera.

Nous faisions toujours ça, enfin, il faisait toujours ça. A chaque fois que je m'étais retrouvée à l'hôpital, c'était le premier visage que je voyais, il disait que comme ça, il serait le premier à me botter le cul, de m'être dans un merdier pareil.

C'est à l'aube, que mon meilleur ami se réveillera, je le sentis, quand il fit une pression sur mon visage.

**James Levy ne me faites plus jamais peur !**

**James : Tu ressens enfin ce que je ressens à chaque fois que tu es sur un lit**

**Et c'est horrible**

**James : Les gars ont dormi là**

Em, Jasper, Paul et Eddy étaient restés là, alors que les filles avaient décidé de rentrer, après que j'ai insisté, ça ne servait pas à grand chose, je veillais sur lui.

**On s'est inquiétés pour toi**

**James : Merci ma puce**

**Pourquoi ?**

**James : De m'offrir un environnement sain, des amis qui sont réellement là pour moi**

**Chut, dis pas de bêtises**

**James : Comment je vais ?**

**Tu vas bien, tu pourras sortir en fin de journée...tu veux quelque chose ?**

**James : Un verre d'eau s'il te plait**

Je descendis du lit, mais trébucher...putain ! Ils peuvent pas mettre le lit moins haut !

**James : C'est pas vrai Swan, t'es un boulet !**

Je finis par réveiller les 4garçons.

**Putain, je me suis tuée le cul !**

**Edward : Bébé, qu'est ce que tu fous ?**

**Je fais l'amour au sol, ça se voit pas !**

**Paul : Hey James, mon pote, t'es en vie ! (heureux)**

**James : Je crois bien**

Je me relevais, pour lui servir un verre d'eau.

**Tiens (lui tendant le verre)**

Le médecin fit son entrée dans la chambre.

**Chirurgien : Monsieur Levy, bonjour**

**James : Bonjour doc**

**Chirurgien : Comment allez vous ?**

**James : Un peu dans le gaz, mais ça va **

**Chirurgien : Heureusement que vos amis ont reconnu l'hémorragie à temps**

**C'est grâce à Em**

**Emmett : C'est rien**

**Tu rigoles, tu lui as sauvé la vie !**

**James : Vous savez quand je pourrais sortir ?**

**Chirurgien : Vos constantes sont très bonnes, nous allons vous garder encore 2heures, et si tout va bien, on vous laissera sortir**

**Cool**

C'est 4heures plus tard, que nous pûmes emmener James.

**James : Je peux savoir où vous m'emmenez ?**

**Dans ta chambre**

**James : Tu rigoles, je vais pas passer la journée dans ma chambre, on va aller se poser sur le sable, et déjeuner, je crève de faim**

**James, tu tiens à peine debout, t'as besoin de te reposer**

**James : Fais pas chier Bells, les gars emmenez moi sur la plage**

Il m'énerve quand il fait le têtu.

**Ok, mais d'abord, on va prendre une douche, parce qu'on pu l'hôpital**

Paul avait décidé d'aider James à se doucher. Chacun nous rejoignons notre chambre.

Jane venait de se réveiller quand j'entrais.

**Jane : Comment il va ?**

**Il s'en sort bien, on se rejoint tous sur la plage après**

Je passais sous la douche, avant de me retrouver devant mes bikinis éparpillés au sol. Je finis par opter pour un bandeau bleu marine qui ressemblait presque aux écailles des sirènes, centré par un anneau, et une culotte noire.

**Jane : T'as vraiment des airs de pin-up parfois**

**Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**Jane : Tes cheveux noirs sur ta peau pâle, et ce corps qui a plutôt de belles formes, pour une fille aussi mince**

**Dis moi ce que tu veux Jane**

**Jane : Je peux emprunter ton bikini vert, je le trouve trop beau ?**

**Sers toi...mais évites de me faire de faux compliments pour me demander un truc**

**Jane : C'était sincère, on se connait depuis presque un an, et t'as vraiment changé**

**Je vais dire un truc complètement gimove...mais c'est Edy qui me fait faire ça**

**Jane : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**T'as vus mon homme, il est mannequin...j'ai pas envie qu'il bave sur d'autres filles, qui font ces shoot avec lui, alors je me démène pour être à mon avantage**

Habillées, nous sortions pour rejoindre la plage, où se trouvait déjà tout le groupe.

Il avaient loués un transat, et un parasol, pour que James soit confortablement installé, et protéger du soleil fort.

Je souriais en voyant le visage de Paul, James, et mon amour devant moi.

**Jane : Tu viens de les tuer**

Angela, Jasper, et Rosie partirent commander pour nous. Je chevauchais mon amour.

**Edward : Je suis désolé pour hier **

**N'en parlons plus**

**Edward : On s'est pas touchés depuis le début des vacances**

Dans un rapide mouvement, il nous retourna, afin qu'il me surplombe.

**On s'isolera à un moment de la journée**

Il tira la langue, j'en profitais pour l'emprisonner dans ma bouche, nous engageant dans un délicieux baiser.

**James : Avec vous deux à côté, c'est presque impossible d'oublier qu'on est célibataire**

Toujours scellée aux lèvres de mon amour, j'adressais mon majeur fièrement devant mon meilleur ami.

**James : Doigtes toi avec**

Je le laissais parler, trop prise par les lèvres de mon amour. Avec toujours cette impression d'être seuls, à chaque fois qu'on se touchaient, mon amant se frotta contre moi...Hum, je glissais mes mains sous son short, créant une pression pour qu'il continue.

**Paul : Y a des gosses sur cette plage**

**Emmett : Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, ils se lâcheront pas**

Mon homme mit un terme à notre baiser, qui avait épuisé nos réserves d'airs.

Mais hypnotisé par son regard, je ne pus m'empêcher de vouloir l'embrasser encore...ouhh, le bas de mon maillot de bain n'allait pas tarder à s'humidifier...ah merde, c'est déjà fait !

Le manque de l'autre, nous enleva toutes marques de pudeur. Sa main gauche qui encadrait mon visage, se posa sous mon bandeau, pétrissant mon sein.

J'avais envie de lui, tout de suite !

A nouveau haletant, nous nous détachions.

**Edward : J'ai envie de toi**

**Tu lis dans mes pensées**

Edward en profita que les autres soient retournés, pour prendre une grande serviette, et couvrir nos bassins.

**Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**Edward : Je bandes dur, et je me vois mal me déplacer **

Je riais, alors qu'il détachait les nœuds de ma culotte. J'essayais de retenir un fou rire, alors que mon adonis sortit sa queue de son short. Mort de rire, on est vraiment malade, faire l'amour alors que tout le monde était là !

Mon amour s'immisça une première fois en moi, avant de ressortir et de me pénétrer à nouveau...hum

Je croisais mes jambes derrière lui.

Mon amant fit de petit mouvement du bassin.

**Hummm**

**James : Nannn ! J'y crois pas, regardez les, ils sont en train de baiser sous nos yeux**

Tout le monde ria. Sans aucune gêne, Edward continua.

Nos bouches entre ouvertes, le plaisir de l'acte nous empêcha de s'embrasser.

Je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas gémir trop fort, mais c'était impossible ! Je vis que mon amant fit la même chose.

**Emmett : On tient un gros dossier là**

Sentant l'orgasme arrivait, Edward accéléra la cadence, avant de se paralyser en moi, provoquant notre jouissance à tous les deux.

**Edward : Je pense qu'on va en entendre parler**

**Je crois aussi**

Nous nous rhabillons, pour se séparer. Rosie, Jasper et Angela arrivèrent avec notre déjeuner, alors que les autres riaient toujours.

**Rosie : Qu'est ce qui vous arrivent ?**

**Alice : Vous avez raté un grand moment**

**Jasper : Comme ?**

**Paul : Edy et Bells qui baisent sous nos yeux**

**Angela : Nannn ! (choquée)**

**On s'est pas touchés depuis 2jours**

**Edward : Bon on mange**

Nous déjeunions sous le rire constant et les vannes à chier de nos chers amis.

Ventre rempli, j'avais envie d'aller me baigner.

**Quelqu'un me suit dans l'eau ?**

**Paul : Moi**

Je me levais mais retombais sur les fesses.

Tout le groupe éclata de rire.

**Jasper : Edy, je crois que t'y a été un peu fort (mort de rire)**

**Edward : A croire que vous avez jamais fait ça, dans un lieu public**

**Paul : Lieu public oui, devant tout le monde non**


	42. Prévoir

** ! MERCI BIOCOUP POUR VOS REVIEWS, SAVOIR QUE JE SUIS TOUJOURS SUIVIE ET AVEC BEAUCOUP DE PLAISIR, C'EST TRES PLAISANT ET ENCOURAGEANT !**

**Continuez à me soutenir...**

**Voilà un new chapitre, je suis pas sûre qu'il soit super celui là, mais bon...dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez...XOXO**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 41 : Prévoir**

Ouille ! Que le gars qui fait du marteau piqueur dans ma tête, s'arrête tout de suite !

Et ce soleil qui est en train de m'enlever la vue !

J'essayais de me lever, j'étais complètement affalé sur Edward, qui venait de se réveiller aussi.

**Dis moi pourquoi j'ai une gueule de bois aussi horrible ?**

**Edward : J'en ai aucune idée**

Mon portable sonna sur la table de chevet. Je l'attrapais difficilement.

**Quoi Jane ?**

**Jane : Vous foutez quoi ? Il est 13heures**

**On vient à peine de se lever**

**Jane : Vous avez foutu quoi hier ?**

**Bébé, on a fait quoi hier ?**

**Edward : Aucune idée**

**Aucun souvenir Jane**

**Jane : On déjeune sur la plage, si vous nous chercher**

**On arrive**

Je raccrochais.

**Edward : Je crois que je vais vomir**

Trois quart d'heures plus tard, nous descendions pour rejoindre la plage.

On étaient dans un état affreux !

Mon amour s'allongea sur la serviette, près de Paul.

Je m'allongeais près d'Angie, manque de place.

**James : Bonjour au moins**

Trop claqué pour répondre.

**Edward : Bébé, t'es où ?**

**A côté d'Angie**

**Edward : Viens**

**Y a plus de place à côté de toi**

**Rosie : Vous avez l'air défoncé**

**Edward : Bébé, viens dormir sur moi**

**Jasper : On peut savoir ce qui vous arrive ?**

C'est avec beaucoup de difficulté, et pas beaucoup de motivation, que je me levais, pour chevaucher mon homme, et poser ma tête dans le creu de son épaule.

**Emmett : On peut savoir qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?**

**Edward : Parler moins fort, on s'est pas ce qu'on a fait hier, on a juste la tête dans le cul**

**Angela : A ce point**

On finit par s'endormir, c'était horrible, je me sentais lourde.

On émergea deux heures et demie après, déjà beaucoup moins fatigués.

**J'ai jamais eu une aussi horrible gueule de bois**

**Edward : C'est bizarre qu'on est bu de notre côté, je me souviens pas que nous nous étions isolés**

**Alice : On étaient à une fiesta, sur la place, et vous avez décidé de partir, après on s'est plus vus **

**J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose**

**Edward : J'ai la même sensation**

**Ça va me torturer l'esprit toute la journée**

Plus tard dans la journée...

J'avais décidé de laisser tomber, je ne me souvenais toujours pas de ma soirée...j'espérais juste que nous avions rien fait dont on pouvaient avoir honte.

Edward délirait avec les gars, alors que je riais avec les filles sur le sable.

Soudain, je recrachais mon jus d'orange. Je vis Edward me regarder, comme si il venait soudainement de comprendre quelque chose.

**Rosie : Bells, ça va ?**

**Euh, ouais...C'est mon jus qui est pas très frais**

Ça y est ! Tout me revenait en tête, co...comment nous avions pu faire ça, comment nous en étions arriver là ? Et comment se faisait-il que nous nous en souvenions pas ?

**Je vais rejoindre mon homme**

Je me levais rapidement, et courrais pour rejoindre Edward.

**Faut qu'on parle**

**Edward : Toi aussi, tu t'en rappelle ?**

**Ouais**

**-/Edward : On est mariés ! (dans une même voix)**

**Pourquoi on s'en rappelle pas ?**

**Edward : On a du boire, on avaient la tête dans le cul ce matin**

Kenzo : Vous n'avez bu qu'après la cérémonie, pour fêter ça

**On a bu après**

**Edward : J'y crois pas, qu'est ce qui nous a pris ?**

**Faut qu'on aille voir le type qui nous as marié**

Tout les deux courrions jusqu'à la réception pour avoir plus d'information.

Après avoir traversé la ville, nous arrivions à la mairie de la ville.

Nous étions paniqués, mariés, mariés à 19ans !

Nous arrivions enfin dans le bureau du gars qui nous avaient unis.

**Monsieur : Monsieur et madame Cullen**

Kenzo : N'empêche, ça sonne bien

Kenz', ta gueule !

**Vous vous rappelez de nous ? (surprise)**

**Monsieur : Bien sûr que oui, vous êtes le plus beau couple que j'ai marié hier**

**Justement, on venaient pour ça**

**Monsieur : Il y a un problème ?**

**On peut pas être mariés**

**Monsieur : Vous sembliez pourtant très heureux hier**

**On a 19ans**

**Monsieur : Et ?**

**Mes parents ont divorcés, c'est grâce à eux que je ne veux pas me marier**

**Monsieur : Grâce ? (surprit par mes mots)**

**Je déteste l'institution du mariage, j'en ai horreur, se marier prend une journée, mais divorcer prend des mois**

**Monsieur : Madame Cullen**

**Bella**

**Monsieur : Bella, vous aimez votre fiancé ?**

**Plus que tout**

**Monsieur : Monsieur Cullen**

**Edward : Edward**

**Monsieur : Edward, vous aimez Bella ?**

**Edward : Beaucoup trop**

**Monsieur : Vous voyez votre vie sans l'autre ?**

**-/Edward : Non !**

**Monsieur : Vous débarquez dans mon bureau, paniqué à l'idée de porter le même nom pendant le reste de votre vie, pourtant vous avez la main de l'autre dans la votre, vous avez le nom de l'autre sur la peau, il me semble que vous vous êtes engagés envers votre amour depuis déjà longtemps, alors pourquoi vouloir annuler votre union officielle...Bella, n'êtes vous pas fière d'avoir à votre bras cet homme ?**

**Bien sûr que si (touché par ses mots)**

**Monsieur : Edward n'êtes vous pas honorer d'avoir à vos côtés, cette fille qui semble avoir dédié sa vie à vous rendre heureux ?**

**Edward : Certainement**

**Monsieur : Donnez moi alors une raison pour annuler ce mariage**

Je...Je savais pas quoi dire...il venait de me couper le souffle

**Comment savez vous ?**

**Monsieur : Hier, vous avez prononcé les plus beaux vœux que j'ai pu entendre**

Edward se retourna vers moi.

**Edward : T'es prête à être ma femme ?**

**D'une certaine façon, je le suis depuis déjà longtemps**

**Edward : Madame Cullen ?**

**Isabella Cullen, ça sonne plutôt bien, non ?**

**Edward : Magnifiquement bien**

**Monsieur : Vivez jeunesse, la vie est courte**

**Excusez nous de vous avoir déranger**

**Monsieur : C'est déjà fait...meilleurs vœux aux jeunes mariés**

Nous sortions, très troublés par notre journée.

**Au moins, on est déjà en lune de miel**

**Edward : Tu penses qu'on devraient le dire aux autres ?**

**Je préfère pas, gardons ça secret...au moins pour un temps, ça ne te dérange pas ?**

**Edward : Non, mais faudra faire très attention**

**Je sais**

**Edward : Mariés (réalisant peu à peu)**

**C'est trop bizarre**

_**« Flash Back**_

_C'était la première fois, que je manquais de souffle...je crois que toute cette foule. Mon ange et moi, on avaient décidé de rejoindre les rues de l'île, il y avait toute une parade, du monde, à manger et à boire, c'était plutôt amusant, avant que je ne me sentes pas bien._

_**Edward : Bébé, tu vas bien ?**_

_**Je suis fatiguée **_

_**Edward : Attend, on va s'assoir**_

_Il me porta, et il se posa sur le trottoir d'une ruelle, loin de la foule, il me berçait._

_**Edy**_

_**Edward : Bells**_

_**Si je tombais dans le coma, et qu'il y ait peu de chances que je n'en sorte, tu me promets de débrancher mon respirateur**_

_Il fut choqué par mes mots._

_**Edward : Tu devrais pas parler de ça (tendu)**_

_**Je veux savoir, on a déjà parlé de tout, du don d'organe, de ma maladie, mais jamais de ce qui se passerait si je m'en sortais pas...je veux pas rester dans un sommeil, sans vie**_

_**Edward : Tu mourras pas (le ton certain)**_

_**Tu sais que si, si je ne me fais pas greffé, c'est ce qui arrivera...promets le moi s'il te plait**_

_**Edward : Je peux pas **_

_**C'est que tu ne m'aimes pas (jouant sur les sentiments)**_

_**Edward : Pourquoi tu veux parler de ça maintenant ?**_

_**Je veux juste savoir, être sûre que tu feras le bon choix**_

_**Edward : Prendre la décision de te laisser partir, n'est pas faire un bon choix, puisque il entraînera automatiquement ma mort**_

_**Si je mourrais après avoir eu un enfant, tu ferais la même chose ?**_

_**Edward : Tu te rends compte de quoi on parle, on est sur un trottoir sur une île, à parler de ta mort**_

_**Edward Anthony Cullen, voulez vous m'épouser ?**_

_**Edward : Bon, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'es enceinte, c'est ça ?**_

_**Non**_

_**Edward : Bébé, qu'est ce qui y a ?**_

_**Si il m'arrive quelque chose, tu ne pourras pas prendre de décision, puisque tu n'es que mon petit ami, alors que marier, mes parents n'ont rien à dire, les connaissant ils me laisseront dans un lit, espérant que je me réveille**_

_**Edward : Et ils auront raison**_

_**Donc tu veux pas m'épouser ?**_

_**Edward : Non, certainement pas pour cette raison**_

_**J'aurais cru que tu accepterais, de savoir que je porte ton nom**_

_**Edward : On déteste le mariage**_

_**Je ne veux pas me lier à toi, pour ce principe ridicule d'officialiser notre relation au lieu de la loi...mais seulement parce que je veux qu'aux yeux de l'administration, tu sois le seul qui puisse décider si je ne peux pas le faire**_

_**Edward : Tu veux sérieusement qu'on se marie ?**_

_**Je veux que tu sois le seul à pouvoir décider, si je ne suis pas en état de le faire**_

_**Edward : Tu te rends compte que ma fortune sera la tienne**_

_**Non, j'en veux pas, on va faire un contrat dans les règles**_

_**Edward : Je crois que je suis en train de rêver**_

_**J'ai une insuffisance cardiaque, et je suis sur une liste d'attente, je veux prévoir, c'est tout**_

_Je sortis mon portable de mon soutien-gorge._

_**On va faire une vidéo, puisqu'on a pas de papier**_

_**Edward : Isabella Cullen, ça sonne plutôt bien **_

_Je démarrais la vidéo et fixer l'objectif, avec à mes côtés mon amour._

_**Nous sommes le 17août 2011, il est 02h36 du matin aux îles Canaries...moi, Isabella Marie Swan, en toute possession de mes moyens, et aucunement contrainte, décide de me lier de façon officiel à mon fiancé Edward Anthony Cullen**_

_**Edward : Moi, Edward Anthony Cullen, en pleine possession de mes moyens, et aucunement contraint, décide de me lier de façon officiel à ma fiancée Isabella Marie Swan**_

_**Notre mariage sera basé sur un contrat avec les conditions suivantes, Edward sera le seul à prendre une décision si je ne suis pas capable d'en prendre une, et vice versa, t'acceptes ?**_

_**Edward : Oui, deuxième condition, Isabella sera la seule héritière de mes biens (sourire aux lèvres)**_

_**Non**_

_**Edward : Bébé, j'accepte tes conditions, t'acceptes les miennes**_

_**Pas celle là**_

_**Edward : Donc je ne veux pas t'épouser**_

_**Pourquoi tu tiens absolument à ce que j'hérite de tes biens, alors que tu connais notre pacte**_

_**Edward : Au cas où, et puis tu pourras toujours les donner à mes parents, si ça te gêne tant**_

_**Ok, donc tu acceptes ?**_

_**Edward : Oui...d'autres conditions ? **_

_**Si nous divorçons, je veux que tu gardes ce droit **_

_**Edward : Ok**_

_**D'autres conditions**_

_**Edward : Tu m'aimeras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours**_

_**C'est évident (sourire aux lèvres)**_

_Nous échangions un langoureux baiser, toujours sous l'objectif._

_Je mis fin à la vidéo._

_**Edward : Il manque plus qu'on officialise ça dans une mairie, et qu'on demande un certificat, pour le valider aux USA**_

_**Un maire marie les couples dans notre hôtel, on pourrait y aller**_

_Je me souvenais de mettre moquer hier, des touristes qui se mariaient pour le cadre idyllique de leur séjour, mais qui allaient très vite le regretter en revenant à leurs quotidiens »_

**Tu t'en souviens**

**Edward : Depuis que j'ai dit qu'Isabella Cullen, ça sonnait plûtot bien**

Nous rejoignons les autres sur la plage. Curieux de comprendre notre départ précipité.

**Une envie pressante**

**Jane : Tu vas finir par tomber enceinte, avec vos envies pressantes**

**Aucun risque**

James arriva, sourire aux lèvres.

**Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'as découvert la masturbation ?**

**James : Très drôle Swan, y a une cascade sur les montages, un peu plus haut...on peut y aller sur réservation, et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait y aller, ça nous changerait de la plage**

**Rose : Je suis pour**

**Moi aussi**

10minutes plus tard, nous marchions pour rejoindre cette cascade.

Nous stoppions nos pas, quand nous découvrions l'endroit après une dense végétation.

**Alice : Je veux me marier ici**

**La beauté de la nature est toujours surprenante**

**Emmett : Une course en haut de la cascade**

**Partante (courant pour grimper en première)**

**Emmett : Tricheuse !**

**Edward : BÉBÉ, FAIS GAFFE ! (criant pour que je l'entende)**

Passant de rocher en rocher, j'arrivais en haut de la cascade. La vue était splendide !

**JE SUIS LA REINE ! (levant les bras)**

**Emmett : Une reine à l'eau (me poussant)**

Je plongeais pour provoquer une grosse vague, en plongeant dans l'eau.

**TU ME LE PAIERAS CULLEN ! (levant la tête pour lui parler)**

**Emmett : BOUGES TOI, J'ARRIVE ! (sautant)**

Je nageais jusqu'à Edy, qui s'amusait à noyer Jane et Angie, je sautais sur le dos de mon amoureux, pour sauver mes amies.

**A l'attaque les filles !**


	43. Alyssa

**Hello le monde ! Comment va ?...Merci pour toutes vos reviews, qui me donnent du baume au coeur...j'espère que j'ai pas été trop longue**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, laissez un mot, votre avis est encourageant ou parfois décevant...même si toutes vos reviews ont été encouragentes jusqu' !...xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 42 : Alyssa**

Après deux semaines, où nos journées n'étaient que guidé par une quête de divertissement.

Nous rentrions à contre coeur à New York...Adieu ciel bleu, plage et sable chaud, bonjour voiture, ciel gris et pollution !

Je souriais en me rappelant que dans une semaine, je ne tarderais pas à faire mes premiers pas à Juilliard...ENFIN ! J'y touchais à ce rêve.

En attendant cette rentrée, Edward et moi avions décidé d'aller nous promener, et par la même occasion, acheter quelques trucs. C'était très rare qu'on se retrouvaient rien qu'à deux...un peu d'air, ça fait du bien !

Dans le centre commercial, nous nous arrêtions devant le libraire, pour que je puisse acheter le livre autobiographique de Natasha Kampush, une fille dont l'histoire me touchait.

Derrière un des rayons, il y a avait une fille...j'étais sûre de l'avoir vu quelque part, elle a surement changé

Je..j'arrivais...Je pouvais pas le croire !

**Edward : Bébé, bébé**

Je...je...je manquais de souffle.

Je me laissais glisser contre le mur. Je cherchais dans ma sacoche, ma trousse, alors que mon amour paniquait à côté de moi...ce qui ne m'aidait pas franchement.

Elle...elle était là...je n'avais jamais pensé la voir un jour...pourtant elle se précipita vers moi.

Edward me posa un garrot.

**- : Bella, Bella, c'est toi**

Edward piqua mon bras, m'injectant une dose de bêta bloquant. Je me détendis rapidement.

**Edward : Bébé, tu vas mieux ?**

**Hum (légèrement dans les vapes)**

**Edward : On peut savoir vous êtes qui ? **

Alyssa s'était accroupie devant moi.

**Alyssa**

**Edward : Tu la connais ?**

**Alyssa : Bells, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

**Edward : Il faut qu'elle se repose**

Mon amour me porta, après avoir ranger mon traitement dans mon sac.

**Alyssa : Bella, tu crois qu'on pourrait se parler**

**Edward : Vous avez failli lui provoquer une cardiaque, je crois que vous devriez la laisser tranquille**

**Retrouves moi au café, sur la 16ième avenue, ce soir à 19heures**

**Alyssa : J'y serais **

Nous nous éloignions, pour rejoindre le parking. Mon ange me déposa sur le siège et prit place derrière le volant. Avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, je m'endormais.

**PDV Edward**

Son insuffisance cardiaque, et son irrégularité cardiaque, était une inquiétude constante.

J'attendais cette greffe avec impatience !

Et puis, c'était qui cette fille ? Surement une ancienne connaissance, qui nous apporterait que des ennuis.

A l'appartement, je retrouvais James, qui venait de rentrer aussi.

**James : Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? (déplaçant une de ses boucles, pour mieux voir son visage)**

**Elle a fait une crise, alors qu'on étaient dans une boutique**

**James : Tu sais pourquoi ?**

**Elle a vu une fille...tu connais pas une Alyssa ?**

**James : Alyssa, comme Alyssa la petite sœur de Kenzo, son ami décédé**

**Ça doit être ça**

**James : Vous l'avez vu ?**

**Bells l'a vu, et a paniqué**

**James : Bella croit qu'Alyssa lui en veut d'avoir tuer son frère**

**Putain ! **

**PDV Bella**

Pour que je sois en train dormir alors que le jour est encore là, c'est que j'ai du faire une crise...putain !...Alyssa !

**Edward : Ma puce**

**Je vais bien (le rassurant)**

Je me levais, mais m'effondrais dans les bras de mon amour, j'étais visiblement encore un peu dans le coton.

**Edward : Tu veux quelque chose ?**

**J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, je dois sortir (me rappelant le rendez vous)**

**Edward : Doucement, tu viens de te réveiller **

**Il faut que je la vois**

**Edward : Cette fille ne t'apportera que des ennuis**

**J'ai assez fuit, elle veut qu'on parle**

**Edward : Je viens avec toi **

**Hors de question, je veux pas que tu viennes !**

**Edward : Pourquoi ?**

**Parce que tu pourrais ne pas supporter ce qu'elle a à me dire**

**Edward : Et toi, tu le pourrais ?**

**Je sais ce que j'ai fait, ce que j'ai provoqué, je dois assumer**

Je me détachais de ses bras, pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

Alors que je m'y à peine un pieds, Edward me devança.

**Edward : J'irais, et t'as rien à dire ! (un air autoritaire sur le visage)**

**Des fois, j'ai l'impression que ce que je dis n'a aucune importance, c'est toi qui décide de tout (en colère)**

**Edward : Tu prends les mauvaises décisions quand il s'agit de ton bien**

**Arrêtes de me prendre pour une gamine !**

**Edward : J'essaie juste de te protéger **

**Non, tu décides à ma place...je ne suis pas une petite chose**

**Edward : La dernière fois que je t'ai laissé seul, tu as été**

**Violé, je sais ! J'y étais figures toi !...Que je me souvienne, je suis restée 7mois à Philadelphie, et il ne m'aie rien arrivée (me déshabillant)**

Furieux par mon entêtement, il me plaqua contre le mur, hésitant entre me frapper, ou sortir.

**Edward : Tu me saoules !**

Il finit par me lâcher.

**Un jour, je vais finir par en avoir marre que tu m'étouffes autant, et je pourrais partir, alors à ta place, j'essaierais de me calmer (allumant le jet d'eau)**

Edward éclata de rire.

**Edward : Tu me menaces !**

**Prends ça comme tu veux**

**Edward : Essaie de te barrer un jour, et je te ferais regretter ton geste (menaçant)**

Cette fois, ce fut à mon tour d'éclater de rire.

Je lavais mes cheveux du shampoing et sortait de la douche, pour m'enrouler dans une serviette, toujours suivit par mon cher amant.

Je récupérais une soutien-gorge et un tanga dans mon tiroir à lingerie, que j'enfilais sous l'œil assassin de mon amour.

**Edward : On est mariés, tu t'en souviens ?**

**Et ?**

**Edward : Tu peux pas te barrer comme ça**

**Je rêve ou tu crois que le mariage me gardera à côté de toi ! **

**Edward : Je veux que ce soit ton amour, qui te garde avec moi, pas ses stupides liens du mariage**

**Joues pas les beaux parleurs...et puis, évites de me sortir l'excuse du mariage, à chaque fois qu'on se dispute, ça marchera pas !**

**Edward : Textes moi, pour me dire que tout va bien**

Je m'habillais sans lui répondre.

18h30, je pris mes clés, mon casque et partit sans rien dire.

Dire que je n'avais pas peur de ce qui se pourrait se passer était un gros mensonge !

Je vis qu'elle était déjà là...Je détestais partir après une dispute !

Je retirais mon casque, et prit place à sa table.

**Alyssa : J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là**

**Moi non plus (froide)**

**Alyssa : Tu vis ici ?**

**Depuis 2mois**

**Alyssa : Si tu as trop de choses à faire, on peut se voir un autre jour (remarquant mon ton glacial)**

**Non, je suis un peu énervée, c'est tout**

**Alyssa : A cause de moi ?**

**Non, le gars qui me sert de mec**

**Alyssa : Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure**

**C'est pas ta faute, je suis devenue une petite fille fragile**

**Alyssa : Je suis censée comprendre ?**

**Laisses tomber...pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?**

**Alyssa : Pour te parler**

**Aly, j'ai tué ton frère, de quoi tu veux qu'on parle ?**

**Alyssa : T'étais dans la voiture, et t'as failli mourir aussi**

**Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là**

**Alyssa : Bells, je veux vraiment qu'on se parle**

**J'ai détruit tout ce que tu avais, comment tu peux me regarder sans vouloir me poignarder !**

**Alyssa : Pourquoi tu tiens absolument à ce que je t'en veuille ?**

**Parce que ça devrait être le cas**

Pendant un temps, le silence se fit.

**Écoute, je suis pas à l'aise, je suis partie après une prise de tête, et ça me prend la tête**

Elle souria, je finis par en faire de même.

**T'as peur de monter en moto ?**

**Alyssa : Non**

**Ça te dérange si on parle chez moi ? Je n'aime pas m'éterniser dehors quand la nuit arrive**

**Alyssa : Peur du méchant loup ?**

**Non, il m'a déjà attaqué...je voudrais pas le rencontrer à nouveau**

**Alyssa : Je suis encore censé comprendre ?**

Je pris sa main, payer nos boissons, et nous ramener jusqu'à moto. Nous arrivions chez moi quelques minutes après.

**Alyssa : Tu fous quoi pour habiter ici ?**

**Je sors avec le frère de la proprio**

**Alyssa : Ça explique tout**

Chez moi :

**Je vais essayer de me faire pardonner, et en même temps te présenter à tout le monde**

**Alyssa : Tu te souviens de ce que disais Alexa, pour se faire pardonner auprès de son homme**

**Penches le cul ou ouvres la bouche**

Nous éclations de rire, en y repensant. Entendant du bruit chez James, je compris que tout le monde était chez lui, et je dus frapper plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne vienne ouvrir la porte.

**James : Coucou ma puce**

**Salut bébé...je peux entrer ?**

**James : Ouais**

Il nous laissa passer, tout le groupe était là.

**Je vois qu'on s'amuse sans moi**

**Rosie : Y a toujours de la place**

**Plus tard...tout le monde, je vous présente Alyssa, James, je t'ai déjà parler d'elle, c'était l'une de mes meilleures amies avant que je ne tue son frère**

**Alyssa : Tu me feras pas ressentir de la haine envers toi**

**Aly, je te présente, les garçons en premier, donc James, mon frère de coeur, Paul, Emmett et Jasper, mes amours, ensuite les filles, donc Alice, la petite sœur d'Emmett et, le copain de Jasper, Rosie, la grande sœur de Jasper, et la copine d'Emmett, Jane, et Angela...et il manque mon homme**

**Alyssa : Ça en fait du monde !**

**Je suis essoufflée rien que de te les présenter...ah le voilà, Alyssa, je te présente Edward, dit Edy, mon homme, et le frère jumeau d'Alice, donc aussi le petit frère d'Emmett**

**Alyssa : Salut tout le monde**

Tout le groupe la salua.

**Alyssa : T'es le gars dans la pub Diesel ? (s'adressant à mon petit ami)**

**Ouais, c'est lui**

**Alyssa : Tu te fais baiser par un mannequin ! **

Alyssa et son langage, c'est toute une poésie !

**Vous foutez quoi ?**

**Rosie : On boit comme des alcoolos **

**C'est beau la jeunesse ! Edy je peux te parler ?**

**Edward : Tu veux parler maintenant ?**

**Fais pas chier, et ramènes ton cul chez nous...les gars, je vous laisse Alyssa, tu leur fais pas de mal Aly**

**Paul : Pourquoi c'est elle qui nous ferait du mal ?**

**Alyssa est la plus perverse des filles, encore pire que toi Em**

**Alyssa : J'aime beaucoup la façon dont tu me présentes**

**Je reviens vite**

Je sortis de l'appart, pour rejoindre le mien, suivit de mon amour.

Je me déshabillais pour opter pour un short et l'un de ses tee shirt.

Je pris sa main, le poser sur le canapé et le chevaucher.

**Je suis têtue, horriblement têtue, surtout quand on me contredit**

**Edward : J'avais remarqué !**

**Chut...je regrette ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure...notre dispute m'a tellement prit la tête, que je suis revenue alors que je venais de rejoindre Alyssa, je déteste me disputer avec toi**

**Edward : Pourquoi tu le fais alors ?**

**Parce que t'es aussi têtu que moi, et c'est chiant, très chiant...ce sera noir, tu vas dire noir, et par esprit de contradiction, je dirais que c'est blanc, même si c'est noir, enfin je sais pas si je me suis fait comprendre**

**Edward : Pas tout à fait**

Il souria, de ce sourire en coin, argh ! Soudain, je me rappelais les paroles d'Alexa.

Sourire coquin aux lèvres, je pressais son entre-jambe.

**Edward : On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?**

**Je vais me faire pardonner**

Je descendis de ses genoux, pour poser les miens au sol.

**Edward : Hum, madame veut me sucer un coup**

Je défis sa braguette, déboutonnais son pantalon, et avec son aide, lui enlever carrément, pour que je puisse me placer entre ses jambes.

J'empoignais sa queue, et le masturbais pour la tendre.

**Edward : Putain !**

**Les mecs, ont vous tient par le bout de la queue**

**Edward : Ta gueule salope**

Sa queue en érection, je titillais son gland avec le bout de la langue.

**Edward : Hum, continues !**

Je pris sa bite en bouche, pour lui dédier une fellation made in Swan !

Trop excité, je le fis venir en quelques minutes. Je me relevais pour aller prendre une gorgée d'eau.

**Dépêches toi de redescendre**

5minutes après, nous rejoignons l'appart de James.


	44. Soirée entre amis

**Chapitre 43 : Soirée entre amis**

**PDV Bella**

**Alyssa : Comment t'as pu ? (m'agressant)**

**Pu quoi ? (surprise par sa question)**

**Alyssa : Baiser sur la plage**

**Putain, vous faites chier les gars ! (les fusillant du regard)**

**Alice : C'est Paul qui a tout raconté**

**Paul : Balance !**

**James : On racontera cette histoire à vos petits enfants**

**Edward : Vu le regard de Bells, je pense pas que tu puisses vivre jusque là**

**Paul a eu une fracture du pénis, y a pas très longtemps (heureuse de le mettre dans l'embarras)**

**Paul : Garce !**

**Alyssa : Ouh, ça a du faire mal !**

**Mort de rire, sa queue avait la même tronche que le nez du poulpe dans Bob l'éponge**

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf le concerné.

**Paul : Pétasse !**

**Moi aussi, je t'aime (lui envoyant un baiser)**

**Alyssa : Vos apparts sont supers, c'est vraiment grand (posant le regard un peu partout)**

**Ça a des avantages de coucher avec le frère de la proprio**

**Jane : Et d'être la meilleure amie de la fille qui couche avec le proprio aussi **

**Tu vis où ?**

**Alyssa : Dans un hôtel**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Alyssa : Je suis photographe, et je bouge beaucoup, alors toutes mes affaires tiennent dans un sac**

**Une bohème**

**Alyssa : Hey ouais...et toi, toujours Juilliard ?**

**J'y rentre la semaine prochaine**

**Alyssa : Ça doit te faire bizarre ?**

**Beaucoup**

**Alyssa : Et les autres ?**

**Edy et Angie, font des études de droit, Emmett, Rosie, et Paul font du commerce, Jane rentre avec moi, mais comme danseuse, Jasper va entrer dans une école d'art, et James est barman**

**Alyssa : Ça sert toujours**

**Jane et moi, ont travaille avec lui**

**Alyssa : J'arrive pas à croire qu'on se retrouve ici (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Le monde est petit**

**Alice : Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?**

**Alyssa : En fait, dans la bande nous étions 9, nos mères ont suivi les mêmes cours d'accouchement, elles ont accouché le même jour, je suis arrivée un an après, comme mon frère et elle étaient amis, je le suis devenue aussi avec elle**

**Angela : Belle histoire**

**Alyssa : Ça doit bien faire 3ans et demi qu'on s'est pas vus, qu'est ce que t'as foutu pendant tout ce temps ?**

**Un an dans un centre de redressement, c'est là bas que j'ai rencontré James, ensuite, j'ai visité tout les lycées de tout le pays, avant de m'arrêter chez mon père**

**Alyssa : Charlie ?**

**En personne**

**Alyssa : Putain, un flic, ça a pas du être la joie tout les jours**

**Edward : M'en parles pas (prenant l'air blasé)**

**Hey !**

**Edward : Quoi, on étaient obligés de se cacher pour pouvoir dormir ensemble**

**James : Et encore, t'étais pas à moitié nu quand il a débarqué le soir, j'ai eu peur de perdre mes couilles, quand il avait la main sur son flingue**

**Il a cru que je te trompais avec Edy, c'est normal**

**Edward : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé à moitié nu chez elle ? (curieux)**

**C'était quand il avait squatté une semaine, on avaient rompu**

**Alyssa : Et ta déjantée de mère, elle t'a laissé partir ?**

**Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner, que j'avançais à rien, et puis qu'elle devait profiter de sa vie avec Phil**

**Alyssa : Ce Phil, sacré farceur (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Tu t'en souviens, il passait son temps à nous pourrir la vie avec ses blagues**

**Alyssa : Ouais, surtout quand il nous balançait de l'eau, quand on venait te chercher**

**Nino et ses cheveux, d'ailleurs Paul, tu me le rappelles**

**Paul : Pourquoi ?**

**Alyssa : Nino et ses cheveux, c'est une grande histoire d'amour, il passait son temps devant une glace**

**Paul : Tu rigoles, je fais pas ça !**

**Jane : C'est pas beau de mentir**

**Alyssa : Et vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?**

**Jasper : Au lycée, y a presque 2ans**

Soudain, je remarquais un tatouage sur l'avant-bras de mon amie, quand elle releva la manche.

**T'es tatouée ?**

**Alyssa : T'as l'air surprise**

**T'as horreur des tatouages !**

**Alyssa : Je l'ai fait y a un an, et j'étais bourrée...et toi ?**

**J'en ai plein**

**Alyssa : Montrable, ou pas ?**

**Te fais pas d'idées coquines**

**Alyssa : Montres**

**Jane : J'espère que t'as du temps devant toi**

**Alyssa : A ce point**

Non

Je lui montrais mon poignet.

**Alyssa : « Conscience coupable », coupable de quoi ?**

**De ce qui m'a amené à faire celui là**

Je retirais mon tee-shirt pour lui montrer ma colonne vertébrale.

**Alyssa : Tu fais une belle idiote...qui c'est Edward Cullen ?**

Je giflais sa nuque.

**Alyssa : Aie**

**Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle (remettant mon tee-shirt)**

**Edward : C'est moi (levant la main)**

**Alyssa : Désolé, mais ça fait 20minutes que je connais son nom...je croyais que tu tatouerais jamais le nom d'un mec ?**

**Lui c'est différent**

**Alyssa : Oh je vois...il est bon au lit**

Je recrachais ma bière, morte de rire.

**Kenzo était bon au lit, et c'est pas pour ça que j'ai tatoué son nom**

**Alyssa : Exact...mademoiselle est amoureuse ?**

**Horriblement amoureuse !**

**Alyssa : Y en a d'autres ?**

**J'ai le nom de James derrière l'oreille**

**Alyssa : Y a t-il un type dans cette pièce avec qui tu n'as pas couché ?**

Cette fois c'est Paul qui recracha sa bière, plié de rire.

**Je n'ai pas couché avec James**

**James : C'était si mauvais que ça, pour que tu ne t'en souviennes pas**

**Surement**

**Edward : Ouh...tout le monde peut pas rivaliser avec moi**

**Alyssa : Pourquoi avoir tatoué son nom alors ?**

**Parce que j'en avais envie**

**Alyssa : T'as tout les USA sur la peau ou quoi ?**

Tout le monde parti dans un fou rire, devant la remarque de mon amie.

**Très drôle Aly**

**Alyssa : Y en a d'autres ?**

**Je pense que c'est tout et toi ?**

**Alyssa : J'ai un piercing sur le clitoris**

Cette fille était atteinte ! Une fois de plus, nous fûmes mort de rire.

**Rosie : T'es sérieuse ?**

**Alyssa : Vous voulez que je vous montre (déboutonnant son pantalon)**

**NON ! Ça va, on te croit ! (la stoppant)**

**Angela : T'as du souffrir**

**Alyssa : Pas du tout, c'est un ex qui me l'a fait, bon j'ai eu un orgasme pendant qu'il touchait, mais je n'ai pas eu mal**

Cette fille m'avait vraiment manqué !

**Paul : Je veux voir ça**

**Alyssa : Y a qu'un seul moyen pour ça (lui adressant un clin d'œil)...qui est encore tatoué ?**

James et Edward levèrent la main.

**James : J'ai le nom de Bella sur mon poignet**

Soudain Alyssa me gifla la nuque.

**Aie ! T'es folle ou quoi ?**

**Alyssa : Tu viens de me dire que t'avais pas couché avec lui**

**C'est le cas**

**Alyssa : Menteuse !**

**Crois ce que tu veux**

**Alyssa : Et toi Edy ?**

**Edward : Un poème avec sur les reins avec le nom de Bella**

J'éclatais de rire, toute seule, sous le regard incompréhensif de mes amis.

**Désolée, mais c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre**

Je sursautais quand mon téléphone sonna.

**Hello Phœnix**

**Renée : Coucou ma puce, je te dérange pas ?**

**Non, je suis avec les autres**

Je tendis le téléphone pour qu'ils puissent lui dire bonjour ensemble.

**Que me vaux ton appel ?**

Alyssa s'approcha du téléphone, pour imiter un orgasme. Quand je dis cette fille a un sérieux problème.

**Alyssa : Oui Edward, encore...plus vite s'il te plait** !

**Renée : Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ?**

**C'est Alyssa**

**Renée : Alyssa, notre Alyssa**

**Oui maman**

Je mis le haut parleur.

**Renée : Alyssa Victoria MacKenzie, votre mère ne vous a pas élevé comme ça !**

**Alyssa : Pardon tatie**

**Pourquoi tu m'appelais maman ?**

**Renée : Pour savoir si avec Phil, on pouvaient passer te voir dans les prochains jours, on s'est pas vus ****depuis le procès et tu me manques**

**Aucun souci, préviens moi la veille, pour que je puisse prévenir Edy de venir vous chercher**

**Renée : Après demain, ça te va ?**

**Ok, après demain, vers 10heures**

**Renée : Ok**

**Alyssa : Phil est près de toi**

**Renée : Vous voulez que je vous le passe ?**

**-/Alyssa : Ouais !**

**Phil : Hello New York**

**-/Alyssa : Salut Phil**

**Alyssa : Quoi de neuf depuis le temps ?**

**Phil : Que du vieux jeunesse, Renée vient de se faire épiler le pubis, donc on peut pas faire grand chose pour s'occuper**

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Phil était vraiment plus un ami qu'un beau père, ma mère avait vraiment tiré le gros lot.

**Renée : Phil, raccroches tout de suite ce téléphone !**

**Phil : Bon mes puces, à un de ces jours**

**Alyssa : Bisou Phil **

**Bye Phil**

**Renée : Bisous à tout le monde**

**Tout le monde : Bisou Renée !**

**Alyssa : Bye tatie**

**Renée : Bye ma puce**

Je raccrochais, mais décrochais à nouveau : Charlie...ils se sont passés le mot ou quoi ?

**Salut papa**

**Charlie : Coucou ma puce**

A nouveau, je mis le haut parleur, pour que mes amis puissent le saluer.

**Charlie : Bonsoir les enfants**

**Ça va papa ?**

**Charlie : Oui, je te dérange pas longtemps, je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer te voir dans quelques jours, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un**

**Une femme ? (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Edward : Non, une autruche !**

**Charlie : Edward Anthony Cullen, comment osez vous ?**

Je tirais la langue.

**Edward : Pardon chef Swan**

**Charlie : Donc ma chérie...Non, une autruche, qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre ?**

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

**Charlie : Donc c'est possible ?**

**C'est Eva ?**

**Charlie : Oui**

**Cool, disons après demain, maman a décidé de venir aussi**

**Charlie : Ah bon ?**

**On se manque, et elle m'a pas vu depuis le procès**

**Charlie : Tu vas mieux ?**

**Toujours**

**Charlie : Tu suis ton traitement à la lettre ?**

**Oui papa**

**Charlie : Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas**

**Edward : Même si elle ne le ferait pas, je vous tient au courant Charlie**

**Charlie : Prend soin d'elle, c'est mon unique fille**

**Edward : Oui Charlie**

**Charlie : Je t'embrasse ma puce, bonsoir les enfants**

Je raccrochais.

**Mon cul ouais, tu prends pas tout à fait soin de moi**

**Edward : Dis que je te maltraite aussi**

**Tu veux que je te rappelle quand j'étais penchée sur le canapé**

**Alyssa : Ouh, madame aime la levrette**

**Edward : Si tu savais à quel point !**

**Hey !**

**Alyssa : Toutes les filles aiment se faire enculer**

**Hey !**

**Edward : Tu t'es pas plaint quand je te défonçais**

**Alyssa : Carrément**

**Bon, vous avez fini de commenter ma vie sexuelle**

**James : C'est toi qui a commencé**

**James, rappelles moi si je t'ai dit d'ouvrir ta gueule**

**James : Ok, je la ferme**

J'allais ouvrir la fenêtre, alors que la pièce était enfumée, et partit m'assoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était installé mon homme.

**On est pas seuls, gardes tes mains dans tes poches**

A peine m'étais je assise, que sa main caressait ma cuisse nue.

**Paul : Ça vous gêne pas d'habitude**

**Faut vraiment que tu trouves un plan cul, pour que tu me laisses tranquille**

Je souriais, quand Edward pencha la tête en arrière, pour faire des signes avec la fumée de sa cigarette. Je penchais la tête, pour l'embrasser, très vite emportée par le baiser, je glissais ma main sous le col de son tee shirt.

**Jasper : Ils recommencent**

Alors que nous avions gardé les yeux ouverts, je souriais contre les lèvres de mon amour, quand il adressa un doigt à son beau frère.

**Alyssa : Je vais vous laisser, il se fait tard, et je suis pas sûre de trouver un taxi à cette heure ci**

Je me détachais de mon amant.

**Tu rigoles, tu passes la soirée ici, tu dormiras chez nous**

**Alyssa : Je veux pas déranger**

**Dis pas de n'imp's, on vient à peine de se retrouver, me dit pas que tu veux quitter la soirée, à moins que tu t'ennuies ?**

**Alyssa : Tu rigoles, j'ai enfin l'impression d'être une fille normale, je me suis pas posée avec des gens qui ne font pas partie de la mode, depuis plusieurs mois**

**Cool, alors restes ici**

**Angela : Par contre faudrait qu'on commande un truc, on va pas que boire**

**Chinois**

**Emmett : Je voulais une pizza**

**Alyssa : Thaïlandais**

Finalement nous appelions 3restaurants différents, pour passer commande.

**C'est pas moi qui descends cette fois**

**Paul : Moi non plus**

**Rosie : Je vais y aller**

**Jasper : Je viens t'aider**

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions tous dans le salon, discutant tout en mangeant.

**Alice : Alors t'es dans la mode ?**

**Alyssa : C'est tout nouveau, j'étais en Afrique avant**

**Emmett : Sérieux ?**

**Alyssa : Sérieux, y a rien de plus beau que de voir ces enfants, un simple jouet et ils sont heureux **

**Rosie : Ça doit être dur de voir toute cette misère, sans pouvoir rien faire**

**Alyssa : C'est pour ça que je vais là bas, pour rappeler aux gens riche, qu'il y a des gens qui ne sont pas nés dans un berceau, mais sur une terre dure et avec 50% de chance de mourir de famine dans les jours qui viennent...enfin bref, parlons d'autre chose, je veux pas plomber la soirée**

**Kenzo : Elle est belle**

Je sursautais, en voyant Kenzo à mes côtés.

**Edward : Bébé, ça va ?**

**Ouais, j'ai mal avalé, c'est tout**

**Edward : T'es sûre ?**

**Je vais bien**

Kenzo : Elle a toujours été généreuse, je suis fier de ce qu'elle est devenue

Elle ressemble à son grand frère

**James : Bells, t'es avec nous ?**

**Oui pourquoi ?**

**James : Ça fait 2 fois qu'Alyssa te demande qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans la boutique cette après-midi**

**Désolée, je me suis perdue dans mes pensées**

**Alyssa : Alors, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ?**

**Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer**

**Alyssa : Y a un temps où nous n'avions pas de secret**

**En septembre dernier, je me suis faite violée, après ça, j'ai eu deux crises cardiaques, et je suis un traitement pour éviter que ça recommence **

Comment vraiment plomber l'ambiance !

**Alyssa : Euh...excuses moi, j'au...j'aurais pas du insisté (choquée)**

**Fait pas cette tête, t'es toute blanche**

**Jane : Le seul truc qui remet l'ambiance, c'est de parler de sexe**

**Emmett : Sujet favori, de tous les pervers qui se trouvent à cette table**

**Edward : Donc tous**

**Em, t'as de la sauce sur le coin de la bouche**

Nous faisions une grimace de dégoût quand Rosie le lécha.

**Alyssa : Bells, t'as de la sauce sur la cuisse**

**Jane : Oh amour, laisse moi te l'enlever**

Jane s'approcha, s'accroupit et lécha ma cuisse, alors que j'étais mort de rire.

**James : Vision très bandante**

**Edward : Excitante**

**Hum, un plan à trois, ça t'intéresse mon chéri ?**

**Edward : Tu serais prête ?**

**Tu peux toujours rêver**

Je penchais à nouveau la tête, et nous engager dans un baiser langoureux...hum, mon regard encré dans le sien...Je comprenais jamais qu'on puisse fermer les yeux, quand on s'embrassaient...avec des yeux pareils, je pouvais rarement faire autrement, que de les regarder..Et sans aucune pudeur, comme d'habitude, il glissa une main sous mon short. Toujours aussi prit dans notre baiser, je glissais de l'accoudoir du fauteuil à ses genoux.

**Alyssa : C'est toujours aussi chaud entre eux ?**

**Paul : Toujours !**

**Alyssa : Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont ensemble ?**

**Rosie : Bientôt 2 ans**

**Alyssa : Et ils sont toujours comme ça ?**

**Rosie : Entre 2 disputes, ouais**

**Alyssa : Ils se disputent souvent ?**

**Paul : C'est quoi souvent pour toi ?**

Jane, James, Jasper et Emmett éclatèrent de rire.

**Alyssa : A ce point ?**

**Alice : Disons 5fois par jour, et c'est très violent**

Je mis fin à notre baiser, quand le manque d'air se fit sentir.

Je me levais pour aller chercher une autre bière, Jane en profita pour prendre ma place, dans les bras d'Edy.

**Jane : Je peux avoir le même traitement (large sourire aux lèvres)**

**Edward : T'es vraiment en manque toi**

Il la chatouilla, la torturant pendant plusieurs minutes.

Plus tard dans la soirée, nous discutions de nos meilleurs jours.

**Alyssa : Je crois bien que c'est le jour où on a déclenché l'alarme à incendie dans le bahut**

**Ah oui oui (mort de rire en y repensant)**

**Alyssa : On voulaient aller à la plage, au lieu d'aller en cours, le lendemain, sauf que nos parents n'auraient surement pas été du même avis, alors on a décidé de se disperser en binôme pour annuler nos cours du lendemain**

**Angela : Genre ?**

**Alyssa : Milo et Gigi ont déclenché l'alarme à incendie**

**Alyssa et Kenzo ont balancé des boules puantes dans plus recoins du collège**

**Alyssa : Nino et Alexa ont fait explosé le labo de science**

**Jasper : Carrément ?**

**C'était des vrais malades eux deux**

**Alyssa : Et Bells, Vince et Léo, ont balancé un colorant dans la piscine, où on avaient nos dernières heures de cours**

**Alice : Aucune limite**

**Alyssa : Jamais, on trouvaient notre plaisir dans l'excès, et la marginalité**

**Sans jamais se faire prendre...et toi Em ?**

**Emmett : En fait, c'est pas un jour, mais plusieurs...quand on passaient notre temps à faire des crasses à Eddy**

**Ah c'était super ! On étaient à chaque fois mort de rire**

**Jane : C'était quoi la dernière ?**

**Emmett : Secret défense**

**Alyssa : Pourquoi ?**

**Parce qu'elle est en cours de réalisation**

Em et moi éclations de rire, en repensant à la blague que nous avions préparé.

**Edward : Pardon ?**

**Paul : Le pauvre va devenir parano**

**Edward : T'as intérêt à me dire c'est quoi ?**

**Désolé, mais peux pas**

**Edward : Em **

**Emmett : Tu verras bien assez tôt**

**Edward : Je vous jure que si il m'arrive le moindre truc, je vous bute !**

**Je pense qu'en voyant ta tête, on sera déjà mort...de rire**

Je tapais dans la main d'Em, fière de ma vanne.

Edward se leva alors que j'étais debout, dos à Jane, ses bras m'enlaçant la taille.

Tel un félin, il s'approcha de moi.

**Edward : Jane, recule**

Mon amie recula, plié de rire face au regard de l'homme. Je reculais jusqu'au mur. Il encadra mon visage de ses mains, mais je passais en dessous de ses bras, et courrais de l'autre côté de la pièce.

**Edward : James, attrapes là**

**James : J'ai quoi en échange ?**

**Edward : 100$**

**James : Ok**

Il se leva rapidement et me bloqua entre lui et la vitre du balcon.

**Tu me connais depuis longtemps, tu peux pas faire ça**

**James : Désolé, mais je suis un homme trop faible devant un billet (sourire aux lèvres)**

Je souriais à mon tour, quand je vis Angela arriver avec de la mousse à raser, elle se jeta sur le dos de mon meilleur ami, et lui recouvra le visage.

J'en profitais pour me sauver et me cacher derrière le canapé où se trouvait Alyssa.

**Edward : Tu sortiras pas d'ici vivante (prenant un air menaçant)**

**Em sauves moi**

Dans une humeur bonne enfant, Emmett se releva, dans une poignée il prit la mousse à raser qu'Angie avait laissé sur le sol, et la balança sur le visage...merde de Rosie ! Edward avait esquivé.

Voir la tête de Rosie à cet instant, était magique...elle resta figée un instant.

**Rosie : Bébé, t'es mort**

Alors que j'étais à terre, plié par un fou rire, je ne vis pas Edward arriver, il me chevaucha.

**Edward : Tu peux plus te sauver là**

**Pitié, sauvez moi !**

**Edward : Ils peuvent rien pour toi**

**T'es sûr ?**

Alyssa et Alice arrivèrent par derrière, et le couvrirent de shampooing.

**Edward : Ahhh ! Ça pique, ça pique ! (essayant de nettoyer ses yeux)**

**C'est pas du DOP, y a que le DOP qui pique pas aux yeux**

C'est comme ça, qu'après une heure à devenir des poubelles ambulantes, on se posa au sol, le salon de James était dans un état...

**James : Vous avez intérêt à nettoyer ça**

**C'est pas moi qui ai commencé**

**Jasper : C'est Angela (la pointant du doigt)**

**Angela : Balance !**

**Alyssa : Bells, t'as un truc bizarre dans les cheveux**

Je fouillais mes cheveux, pour en retirer...Ahhhhhhhhh !

**Emmett : Mort de rire, c'est une capote !**

Tout le monde se moqua de moi.

**JAMES LEVY, pourquoi j'ai une capote dans les cheveux ?**

**James : Le sperme est très bon pour le cuir chevelu**

**Rosie/Jane : Beurrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkk !**

**Faut que je me douche rapidement**

Je me levais rapidement.

**Edward : Attends moi, j'arrive **

**Alyssa : Et moi, je fais comment ?**

**Edy, prend une douche chez James, pour que je puisse le faire avec Alyssa**

**Edward : Pourquoi ? (triste)**

**Parce que**

Alyssa et moi nous douchions ensemble. Je réalisais très mal qu'elle était là.

Je lui prêtais des vêtements.

**Alyssa : Bells**

**Aly**

**Alyssa : Tout à l'heure, t'as eu une hallucination, n'est ce pas ?**

Je me figeais sur place...comment elle le savait-elle ?

**Alyssa : On avait l'impression que quelqu'un était devant toi **

**Personne le sait, à part Jane**

**Alyssa : Comment ?**

**C'est venu après mon viol, une façon de m'échapper de cette torture qu'était mon esprit**

**Alyssa : T'as été voir quelqu'un ?**

**Non**

**Alyssa : Pourquoi ?**

**Parce que j'aime cette hallucination**

**Alyssa : C'est qui ?**

J'hésitais à lui dire, je voulais pas lui faire du mal.

**Ton frère**

**Alyssa : Sérieux ? (surprise)**

**Tout à l'heure, il est venu à dit que tu étais belle, et à quel point tu étais généreuse, et qu'il était fier de sa petite sœur**

Kenzo : Elle me manque

Je sursautais à nouveau.

**Alyssa : Il est là ?**

**Oui, près de la fenêtre...tu lui manque**

**Alyssa : Si tu savais à quel point moi aussi...comment tu vas ?**

Kenzo : Bien, surtout quand je vais voir maman

**Il est heureux, surtout quand il va voir ta mère**

**Alyssa : Prends soin d'elle**

Kenzo : Toujours

**Toujours...il est parti...Aly**

**Alyssa : C'est moi**

**Si tu voulais me faire du mal, pour ce que j'ai fait...je comprendrais, mais s'il te plait, fais le vite**

**Alyssa : Mes intentions ne sont pas malsaines, je te le promets, je veux juste retrouver une amie **

**Je te crois...tu dois surement être fatiguée**

**Alyssa : Beaucoup**

**Tu seras à côté, dans la chambre d'ami**

Après lui avoir fait visité l'appart et insisté pour qu'elle fasse comme chez elle. Je la laissais, en entendant mon homme rentré.


	45. Dernière visite

**Salut le monde...j'avoue que je suis un peu beaucoup triste, je vois à chaque fois un mail, qui me dit que je suis ajoutée comme histoire, ou comme auteur, et pourtant en deux chapitres, je n'ai eu que 3reviews...woaw ! Je savais que mes deux derniers chapitres étaient pas très bien inspirés, mais de là à n'avoir presque pas de review, c'est carrément le bide !**

**Enfin bref, je voulais quand même remercier MathildeD, CelineR91, et Fandefanfic...merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir**

**Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre, qui n'est pas le dernier...pour celles qui passent par là, dîtes toujours ce que vous en pensez, je m'attends pas à des messages qui me disent que je ne suis grande auteur ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais seulement si ça vous plait ou pas, et celles qui me suivent toujours, dîtes moi si la suite de l'histoire, vous plaît toujours**

**En attendant, bonne lecture...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 44 : Dernière visite**

Nous voici 3ans après cette soirée entre amis. 3 années assez calme dans l'ensemble, rythmées par de l'amour, des disputes, des assiettes cassées...bon, seulement pour Edy et moi, notre jalousie nous amenaient souvent à me faire plaquer contre un mur, ou des gifles pour lui, mais à part ça, rien de bien extraordinaire. Une seule chose me gênait : leur protection permanente, je n'avais pas le droit de sortir seule, toujours accompagnée d'un membre de l'immeuble, je n'avais pas le droit de me faire de nouveau amis, puisque nous ne pouvons faire confiance à personne.

A côté de ça, nous poursuivions tranquillement nos études. Edward et Angela venaient d'être diplômé en droit, Alice avait réussi par présenter ses créations à de grands noms du magazine, qui parlaient beaucoup de la fraîcheur et du dynamisme de la jeune femme, qui arrivait parfaitement à le transmettre dans ses dessins, Rosie est en chantier, pendant la dernière année de ses études, elle avait acheté un grand entrepôt qui serait sa prochaine entreprise de customisation de voiture...Emmett, ce coquin avait racheté lui un ancien cabaret abandonné, dans lequel il voulait retranscrire l'ambiance des années 50, me faisant promettre de chanter pour lui quelques fois, un cabaret en pleine rénovation, dans lequel il s'était associé avec Paul...Jasper, après des études d'histoire de l'art et du cinéma, il allait travailler l'année prochaine comme assistant réalisateur, avec beaucoup d'acharnement, il avait réussi à se faire engager sur le tournage d'une production indépendante.

Oups, j'ai oublié de dire, que j'avais dans mon lit, le plus beau mannequin...Et oui, Edy avait fini par se faire un nom dans le monde de la mode, il travaillait depuis 3ans comme mannequin, faisant d'abord passé ses études...et ses yeux verts et sa grande taille, faisait de lui l'un des plus beaux hommes, si ce n'est le plus bel homme.

Moi, me voilà à la fin de ma dernière année à Juilliard, je mettais beaucoup battu pour arriver très haut, ma voix n'était pas tout, il fallait aussi que je transmette des sentiments, que je sache bouger, enfin toutes les ficelles du métier de chanteuse, qui n'était pas de tout repos, surtout quand on compte faire une carrière parmi les plus grands qui étaient déjà là depuis longtemps.

Après plusieurs maquettes que j'avais envoyé chez plusieurs producteurs, j'avais réussi à prévoir une mission commando. Je voulais un grand artiste pour lancer ma carrière, quelqu'un qui avait de l'influence, qui était doué dans son métier...parce que certes, il y a des tonnes de chanteurs dans ce monde, mais très peu qui sont doués.

Et j'avais décidé de choisir comme « parrain » : Eminem...je sais je sais, je déteste le rap, et c'est toujours le cas...mais lui c'était différent, il transmettait tellement de choses dans ses chansons, ces jeux de mots et sa rapidité à chanter, à rapper était essouflante ! C'est d'ailleurs Alyssa qui m'avait remarqué en m'écoutant chanter un de mes textes, que j'avais le style de ce rappeur...et je prenais ça pour un compliment.

C'est au cours de ma deuxième année, pendant les MTV music awards, que j'avais décidé de me faufiler dans les loges...j'étais prête à tout pour réussir, et c'est grâce à Alice, qui habillé ce jour là Rihanna, il me semble, que j'ai pu me glisser en douce dans la loge d'Eminem, après avoir été accueilli par ses gros bras, j'avais réussi à lui faire écouter une de mes chansons, j'avais été étonné qu'il veuille m'écouter, mais j'avais finalement chanté devant l'un des plus grand rappeur.

Après ça, j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas faire une crise cardiaque, il m'avait dit être étonné par une si belle prestation, et qu'il ne serait plus le seul blanc à pouvoir rapper avec talent...c'est pas moi qui le dit, je ne fais que citer.

Donc je disais, oui...là j'avais pas très bien comprit ce qu'il me proposait, j'ai d'abord entendu film, puis mon nom, puis le sien...en fait, monsieur me voulait dans son prochain film, qu'il voulait réaliser, un film qui parlait justement d'ambition, même si elle n'avait rien avoir avec la mienne. Une fille de 19ans, avait réussi à se faire une place parmi les plus grand de la mafia, une fille qui finissait par tomber amoureuse d'un type, qui lui donnait un peu de douceur dans son monde de brute, mais qui finirait par le tuer, en voyant qu'il changeait la réputation de dure à cuire de la jeune fille, à une réputation d'amoureuse transit.

Et c'est 3mois plus tard, que je me retrouvais dans un quartier de New York, pour tourner les premières scènes du film « Ambition » réalisé par Marshall Matters, avec en tête d'affiche Isabella Swan, et Edward Cullen...oui oui oui, je sais, quoi c'est pas possible, ils font tout ensemble ou quoi !

En fait, Marshall m'avait invité le premier jour des vacances d'Halloween à Detroit pour qu'on puisse voir le script, et tout, et j'avais du emmener Edy parce que j'avais encore peur, et ne voulait pas débarquer toute seule. Et c'est en voyant, mon homme fringué comme moi, c'est à dire gilet à capuche, tee-shirt, jean, et converses qu'il avait décidé de l'engager.

Il disait que nos styles vestimentaires collés parfaitement avec ceux des personnages, et ainsi nous nous sentirions à l'aise. Et comme le personne de mon homme, était un jeune avocat...c'était parfait !

Nous avons tourné pendant plusieurs semaines, étant en 3ième année, j'avais prévenu notre réalisateur, que nous ferions passé nos études avant le reste. Il avait alors décidé de nous faire jouer pendant les week-ends, où on tournaient 24h/24 et pendant toutes les vacances.

Le film sortirait un an après nos études, étant son deuxième film, Marshall voulait absolument que ce soit parfait, et cette rigueur et ce perfectionnisme que j'appris à aimer chez cet homme.

Il m'avait fait la surprise aussi de me dire, que je chanterais en duo, avec lui, toutes les musiques du film, il avait d'ailleurs beaucoup aimé mes textes, dont tous collés avec ma vie, et pour certain avec le film, comme ma dépendance avec la drogue, mon amour passionnel avec Edward, et mon ambition à vouloir tout faire pour réussir et vivre de ma passion.

Juin, donc fini les études, bonjour le monde réel !

Mais avant de bien entamer ma prochaine vie, j'avais une dernière chose à faire, quelque chose que j'avais décidé de faire depuis déjà un mois, avec une boule au ventre.

Assis à table, alors qu'Edward regardait la télé, j'avais les yeux fixés sur mon calendrier, marqué d'un énorme rond rouge, j'avais entouré la date du 28.

**Edward : A quoi tu penses ?**

**A demain**

**Edward : Et qu'est ce qui y a demain**

**La fin de mes cauchemars**

Il ne comprit par tout de suite, puis il tourna le regard, sur le calendrier que je fixais.

**Edward : L'exécution ?**

**Ce soir, je prendrais l'avion pour aller lui parler une dernière fois**

Je disais ça, tout en craignant sa réaction, je savais qu'il ne me comprendrait pas.

**Edward : Je viens avec toi **

**Pardon ?**

J'étais surprise de ne pas avoir droit à une crise, une colère, un poing dans le mur.

**Edward : Je sais que tu veux essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle t'a fait, et même si je préfère que tu restes là, je voudrais t'accompagner**

**Je suis la seule à pouvoir entrer, j'ai un droit de visite**

**Edward : Je t'attendrais devant la prison**

Ce mec m'étonnera toujours !

Alors nous voilà à 01heure du mat', en train de nous préparer pour prendre un vol pour Seattle.

Nous étions arrivés au matin. Je devais y être à 14heures. J'appréhendais cette rencontre, me demandant si je n'étais pas sadique pour vouloir la voir.

Devant les grands murs gris de la prison, je m'arrêtais pour prendre mon courage à deux mains.

**Edward : N'oublies pas que tu es forte aujourd'hui, elle ne peut pas t'atteindre**

**Promis**

Sur la pointe des pieds, je lui donnais un furtive baiser.

J'entrais enfin, me demandant toujours ce que je foutais bien là !

Aussi froid que le centre de redressement, je marchais le long du couloir qui menait à la salle de parloir. Après une fouille, on m'installa dans une petite salle toute aussi glaciale.

J'inspirais quand je vis Tanya arrivait.

Menotter des mains et pieds, un gardien la fit s'assoir sur la chaise juste en face de la mienne, scellant ses chaînes du pieds aux boucles fixés au sol. Sourire aux lèvres, elle semblait pourtant fatiguée, ses yeux étaient marqués visiblement par les larmes.

**Tanya : Je savais que tu m'oublierais pas **

**T'as l'air en forme**

**Tanya : Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ? (effaçant son sourire)**

**Je voulais te voir une dernière fois, avant de te rayer de ma vie**

**Tanya : Tu pourras jamais me rayer de ta vie, je t'ai « violé », tu as failli mourir par ma faute, les médocs que tu prends tous les jours, te rappelleront ce que je t'ai fait**

**Mais je sourirais à chaque fois, en me rappelant que je t'ai vu mourir**

Elle détourna la tête, je pus voir qu'elle n'était pas prête à mourir, même après 3ans enfermée ici, tout en sachant qu'elle n'en sortirait que dans un cercueil, elle n'était pas prête.

En la voyant si marquée par ces quelques années de prison, j'aurais pu presque avoir pitié, mais je ne pouvais pas quand je me rappelais qu'elle avait détruit une partie de moi.

**Si tu le voulais tant, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué puisque tu en es capable (faisant référence à son complice mort)**

**Tanya : Je voulais te voir souffrir, que tu t'éloignes de lui pour lui faire du mal, comme il m'en a fait à moi**

**Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui**

**Tanya : Tu n'en sais rien ! (sa voix résonna dans toute la pièce)**

**Vous êtes restés amis...quelque chose t'a mit les nerfs...son tatouage ?**

**Tanya : Je vois que tu es très intelligente**

Je ne répondis pas, attendant des explications.

**Tanya : Comment tu prendrais le fait que l'homme dont tu es amoureuse, et lui aussi, t'apprend qu'il n'a pas ressenti de plaisir quand vous étiez ensemble, ou qu'il ne t'aimait pas...oui j'ai été jalouse de vous voir si amoureux, de le voir se tatouer un poème entièrement pour toi, alors que ça ne faisait que 5mois que vous étiez ensemble**

**Pourquoi le viol ?**

**Tanya : Je voulais te réduire à néant, que tu ne sois plus rien**

**Le fait qu'il reste même après, a changé tes plans**

**Tanya : C'est toi qui a demandé aux gardiens de me violer, n'est ce pas ?**

**Je fus choquée par cette question.**

**Je ne suis pas aussi tordue que toi !**

**Tanya : Pourquoi tu es venue ici réellement ?**

**J'avais besoin de savoir que tu étais aussi anéanti que moi, il y a 3ans**

**Tanya : Mon enfer a une fin, pas le tien **

**Mon enfer prendra fin quand tu ne seras plus là...tu quitteras cet enfer pour un autre enfer**

**Tanya : Vous êtes toujours ensemble ?**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Tanya : Je meurs demain, accorde moi au moins une conversation**

**Tes parents ne te rendent pas visite ?**

**Tanya : Tu rendrais visite à une fille qui a commis un meurtre et un viol ?**

**Je le fais bien**

**Tanya : Tu ne serais pas la petite amie d'un ex, tu aurais pu être mon amie**

Je tombais des nus face à cette nouvelle.

**Serait ce l'approche de ta sentence qui te fait dire des conneries ? **

**Tanya : Peut être (esquissant un sourire)**

**Ça va faire 4ans**

**Tanya : Il sait que tu es venue ?**

**Il fait les cents pas devant la prison**

**Tanya : Vous parlez de moi ?**

**Jamais, mais ses gestes le font, les gestes de tout le monde (repensant à la surprotection de mes amis pour ma personne)**

**Tanya : Ils te collent ?**

**Toute la journée...comment c'est ? (curieuse)**

**Tanya : La prison ?**

**Non, de savoir qu'on va mourir**

**Tanya : J'aurais voulu ne pas entendre ma peine, qu'on me surprenne pour ne pas avoir le temps de me préparer**

**Et tu l'es ?**

**Tanya : Je me demande souvent ce qu'aura été ma vie si tout n'était pas arrivé**

**Tu avais le choix**

**Tanya : Hum...ma jalousie m'a rongé, toujours aujourd'hui**

**Je suis jalouse aussi et très possessive**

**Tanya : Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi**

**La chance d'avoir son amour, m'évitera cette erreur**

**Tanya : Pour le mal que je t'ai fait, je te souhaite d'être heureuse **

Essaierait-elle de se repentir ?

**Tu prends des trucs ?**

**Tanya : Pas que je sache (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Je ne te pardonne pas ce que tu as fait **

**Tanya : Et je ne te le demande pas...j'assume ce que j'ai fait, quel qu'en soit le prix...alors tu seras là demain ?**

**Aussi tordu et fou...oui, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu ne hanteras plus mon esprit**

Un silence se fit. Son visage semblait avoir prit 10ans, je devinais que ces années d'emprisonnement n'ont pas du se faire sans douleur. Devant elle, je ne me reconnaissais plus, j'aurais jamais cru discuter avec elle, plaisantant presque sur sa situation...Je n'étais pas venue pour ça, j'étais là pour l'insulter, lui dire que j'avais réussi ma vie...je n'étais pas venue pour avoir pitié d'elle.

**Alors mon viol n'a rien avoir avec le fait que je te menais la vie dure ?**

**Tanya : Tu veux parler des blagues crasseuses...Non, si tu ne sortirais pas avec mon ex, j'aurais pu en rire...faut dire que t'y a été fort avec les cheveux verts**

**C'était pour Angie ça**

**Tanya : Crois le ou non, je ne savais pas qu'il était casé...enfin bref**

**Je n'aurais pas fait toutes ces crasses, si tu n'étais pas l'ex de mon fiancé**

**Tanya : Les mecs nous en font voir de toutes les couleurs**

**Surtout lui, il passe son temps à me faire chier**

**Tanya : Genre ?**

**Monsieur déteste le fait que je puisse avoir de nouveaux amis, donc je passe mon temps avec ceux que tu connais...parfois ça me changerait de voir de nouvelles têtes**

**Tanya : Pourquoi tu lui dis pas ?**

Étais-je réellement d'avoir une discussion avec elle ?

**Il m'enverrait automatiquement mon viol à la figure, et il aurait raison, on ne peut faire confiance à personne**

**Tanya : M'en parles pas**

**Elle est sérieuse là ?**

**Tanya : Je plaisante Swan ! (esquissant un sourire)**

**Ça fait bizarre qu'on soient là, toutes les deux**

**Tanya : Je sais que c'est gonflé ce que je vais dire...mais, tu devrais avancer vraiment, je t'ai fait subir ce qu'il y a de pire, et je paie ce que j'ai fait, alors t'as eu ta vengeance, tu peux vivre tranquillement maintenant, t'as des amis, un amour, un avenir, profites en**

Quel culot !

**J'essaierais de me souvenir de ce conseil ! (esquissant un sourire)**

**Tanya : Alors, racontes moi ce que tu as bien pu faire de beau depuis toutes ces années ?**

**Tu es la seule à le savoir, mais on est mariés**

**Tanya : Sérieusement !**

**Ouais, on a fait ça aux îles Canaries, y a 3ans**

**Tanya : Tu prônais pas l'anti-mariage ?**

**Si, mais c'est purement administrative, enfin c'est très long à expliquer**

**Tanya : Je suis sincère heureuse pour vous, on connait le grand amour qu'une fois dans sa vie**

Je vis dans son regard, que ces paroles étaient sincères.

**Tanya : Des enfants ?**

**Non, je pense pas que ça se fera pour tout de suite**

**Tanya : T'as encore le temps...et tes études à Juilliard ?**

**Je viens de les terminer, c'était dur, mais j'y suis arrivée...et tu ne devineras pas qui m'aidera à devenir une grande star**

**Tanya : Dis**

**L'unique, le beau, Eminem**

**Tanya : Tu mens ! (surprise)**

**Ce n'est que pure vérité, et c'est pas tout, y 6mois, j'ai tourné un film avec lui, et c'est moi le personnage principal**

**Tanya : Putain, tu fais pas les choses à moitié**

**Jamais**

Nous éclations de rire, avant qu'un silence s'installe.

**Tanya : Ce bonheur efface ce que je t'ai fait ?**

**J'y pense moins, mais c'est toujours là**

Le gardien ouvra la cellule, pour annoncer la fin de la visite.

**Tanya : Je meurs demain, 2secondes !**

Il referma la porte.

**Tanya : Je peux te demander quelque chose ?**

**Je t'écoute**

**Tanya : T'es le dernier visage que je vois...et je compte par te faire du mal, de toutes façons, je suis attachée...si tu pouvais me prendre dans tes bras, je comprendrais que tu ne puisses pas vouloir le faire**

Je fus surprise par cette requête, elle avait vraiment changé, la prison avait détruite toute ce qu'elle était. Elle était à présente qu'un doux agneau.

Je me levais, elle fit la même chose. Je contournais la table et m'arrêtais devant elle...hésitante, je finis par avancer et passer mes bras par dessus ses épaules, et la serrer contre moi.

**Tanya : Tu sens bon**

**Tu sens la cigarette et l'eau de toilette**

Je la sentis sourire contre mon épaule. Je me surpris à la garder dans mes bras, pendant plus de 5minutes.

**Il me tuerait si il me verrait**

**Tanya : Je ferais la même chose à sa place**

Je défis notre étreinte, et fus étonnée de voir une larme faire son chemin sur sa joue. Je l'effaçais avec le pouce.

**A demain**

**Tanya : Merci pour ce que tu as fait**

Je sortais la première de la salle froide. Ce n'est que après que je réalisais notre entrevue. Étais-je folle ? Surement oui !

Je ressortais, Edward se précipita vers moi, pour me prendre dans ses bras.

**Je vais bien**

Il prit ma main, et nous fit monter dans la voiture que nous avions loué. Dans la voiture, le visage contre la vitre, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle. C'était troublant, inattendu...

Je sentais Edward tendu à mes côtés, il attendait que je lui parle. Je ne voulais pas, il ne comprendrait pas mes actes, cette joie que je ressentais à cet instant, d'avoir pu lui parler, d'avoir comprit ses actes...Comprit ses actes, c'était impensable, encore ce matin, et pourtant maintenant, je pouvais comprendre que la jalousie, l'amour pouvait nous mener dans les coins les plus sombre de notre personne, nous dictant des actes qui semblaient si horrible aux yeux des autres, mais si légitimes à nos yeux.

**Edward : C'était comment ? (brisant le silence)**

**Spécial**

Je me forçais à aller plus loin dans mon ressentiment, pour assouvir sa curiosité, et faire disparaître son inquiétude.

**Je lui ai dit que nous étions mariés, ça l'a étonné (esquissant un sourire, en me rappelant sa réaction)...des gardiens l'ont violé pendant son séjour**

**Edward : C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite**

Intérieurement, je fus choquée par sa réaction, aucune fille ne méritait qu'on lui inflige un tel enfer. Je ne dis rien, je restais silencieuse pendant tout le trajet qui nous menait à notre hôtel.

Le lendemain, dans la nuit...Edward est assit auprès de moi, dans la salle qui nous permettait de participer à l'exécution.

**Excuses moi deux secondes**

**Edward : Ça va ? **

**Oui, restes là**

Je sortis rapidement, et arriver juste à temps, quand Tanya arriva devant la porte.

**Attendez...on peut lui enlever ses chaînes**

Ils me scrutèrent un instant.

**Vous m'avez fouillé, je vais pas la tuer, et elle va mourir, donc elle ne fera rien**

Ils détachèrent les chaînes. Comme hier, j'enlaçais Tanya, elle me serra contre elle.

**Je suis désolée**

**Tanya : Sois heureuse Bella Swan**

Dans un élan de tristesse, j'embrassais sa joue, une façon de lui dire que je lui accordais mon pardon.

Nous nous séparions, je rejoignais la salle, reprenant ma place.

**Edward : Ça va ?**

**Oui**

Nous vîmes Tanya entrer, on l'installa sur un siège, qu'on ne trouvait que chez les dentistes, ou autre médecin. Un médecin lui piqua le bras, avant d'installer un cathéter.

23h58 : Son regard était figé dans le mien, ses larmes ne cessaient de couler, et je ne pus retenir ma peine, devant son regard apeuré. Soudain, Edward lui adressa son majeur fièrement, je fus choquée par son geste !

00h00 : Je me levais quand on lui injecta la première dose de poison. Les mains plaquées contre la vitre, je la regardais s'éteindre doucement quand le médecin actionna la troisième dose du poison.

Tanya Denali, 23ans, la fille qui m'a violé, vient de mourir...pourtant à cet instant, je ne fus ni heureuse, ni malheureuse

Une dizaine de minute après, nous étions en route pour l'aéroport. Toujours choquée par l'attitude d'Edward pendant l'exécution, je ne pus dire un mot.

**Edward : Tu lui as pardonné, n'est ce pas ?**

**Ça ne te regarde pas ! (froidement)**


	46. Impasse

**Hello le monde,**

**WOW ! Je crois que j'ai jamais reçu autant de reviews pour un chapitre, alors un énorme "MERCI" s'impose !**

**Avec du recul, je trouve que ça fait un peu gamine ce que j'ai écris avant mon précédent chapitre...Bref, en tout cas MERCI BEAUCOUP ENCORE !**

**J'ai vu que le dernier chapitre avait suscité beaucoup de réaction...j'ai du choqué avec le pardon de Bella, mais c'est ce que je voulais**

**Je voudrais d'abord répondre à twilightgeneration : Je suis désolée que ça ne te plaise plus autant, et de t'avoir déçu dans le précédent chapitre, mais je trouvais que Bella avait assez donné dans la haine, même si Bella pardonne Tanya, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle regrette de l'avoir mit en prison, et d'avoir jouer pour lui donner la peine capitale...Et puis, je trouvais que c'était plus marquant de cette façon, que d'écrire une énième fois combien Bella détestait la fille qui l'avait violé**

**A part ça, pour celles que j'ai fait pleuré, ben ça me fait plaisir...Attention, ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aime toucher les gens, que ce soit en les choquant, en leur faisant peur, rire ou encore pleurer comme dans le chapitre avant.**

**Vos reviews m'ont vraiment encourager, à continuer, vos mots m'ont touché...c'est vraiment plaisant !**

**On m'a aussi écrit des rewiews sur l'ensemble des chapitres, c'est pour les nouvelles lectrices...déjà merci de me suivre, et d'avoir aimé, ensuite, je sais que le comportement d'Edward peut choquer, par son agressité dans ses moments de jalousie, et dans ses mots pendant les lemons...je suis désolée, mais je voulais juste décrire comme une passion peut être forte, et laisser passer tout...et l'amour de Bella ne se résume pas qu'au beau physique d'Edward, c'est un tout**

**Voilà, z'ai fini**

**45ième chapitre : dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je suis toujours ouverte à toutes critiques**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 45 : Impasse**

Une semaine depuis cette nuit. En rentrant à New York, j'avais fini par expliquer que son comportement m'avait dégouté, et écœuré, une réaction qu'il l'avait choqué, « Elle t'a violé » répétait-il tout au long de notre discussion. Pendant plusieurs heures, j'ai lui détaillé notre entretien, ce que je ressentais, et même après ça il ne m'avait pas comprit. Ça fait d'ailleurs une semaine, qu'on ne se parle plus. Chacun fait ce qu'il a à faire, sans prêter attention à l'autre.

Ça fait aussi une semaine, que le cabaret d'Emmett est ouvert. Je fus heureuse de voir qu'il avait aussi engagé James, comme barman. Alors que je devais être joyeuse et passée une bonne soirée, je m'étais disputée avec le type qui me sert de mari. Du coup, nous sommes partis avant la fin.

Enfin bref, ça passera, ça passe toujours...décidément, même morte, cette fille sera toujours avec nous.

Ce soir, j'ai décidé de me faire une soirée tranquille...je crois que mon coeur fatigue trop en ce moment, je suis vite fatiguée, j'ai des maux de tête, je vomis ce que je mange. J'ai du aller chez mon gynéco avant hier, pour mon examen mensuel, je lui ai expliqué mes problèmes, il m'a prescrit une prise de sang que j'ai faite hier matin, j'attends les résultats. Faut d'ailleurs que je lui rappelle de changer mon implant, ça fait 3ans, faudrait pas que je tombe enceinte non plus.

Voilà cet idiot qui rentre, il passe son temps avec ses copains, dès qu'on se dispute.

Je m'en vais à la cuisine, je crève de faim...hier j'ai fait une crise de larme, devant mon miroir, en sortant de la douche, j'ai le malheur de voir un mon ventre prendre du poids...c'est dégueulasse, faudrait vite que je me mette à la gym !

**Edward : Ton gynéco**

Je pris le téléphone, Edward resta à côté de moi. Il était au courant pour ma prise de sang, et mes fatigues. On avaient beau passé notre temps à se disputer, dès que j'étais malade, il restait à mes côtés...je peux pas lui en vouloir quand il agit comme ça.

**Bonsoir docteur**

**Gynéco : Bonsoir mademoiselle Swan, j'ai vos résultats de votre prise de sang**

**C'est grave ?**

**Gynéco : Est ce que je peux vous voir demain à 09h30 ?**

**Dites moi avant, si c'est grave...si vous le faites pas, ça va m'inquiéter, et je vais faire une crise d'angoisse, et mourir**

Exagérer un peu ? Non, pas du tout !

**Gynéco : Vous êtes enceinte mademoiselle Swan**

**Pardon ?**

**Gynéco : Vous êtes enceinte, de 3mois**

**Je...je...je vous vois demain**

Je raccrochais avant qu'il n'ajoute quoi que ce soit. Co...Non...Comment c'était possible ? Enfin, je veux dire, je suis protégée...à moins que j'ai mal compté la date de péremption de mon implant.

**Edward : Pitié dis moi que c'est pas grave (inquiet)**

Je relevais les yeux vers lui, toujours abasourdie.

Je quittais la cuisine pour aller me poser sur mon lit. Je pouvais pas le croire, enceinte...pas maintenant, comment j'ai pu croire que je prenais du poids, pourtant j'avais une menstruation régulière, je n'avais pas de nausée matinale, sauf quand je mangeais.

Je me posais au fond du lit, pour m'adosser à la tête du lit. Edward se posa devant moi.

**Edward : Ma puce, dis moi ce qui y a ?**

Soudain, je le frappais plusieurs fois avec mon oreiller.

**Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on s'entête à vouloir ne pas utiliser de capote !**

**Edward : Quoi ?**

**Je suis enceinte, de 3mois**

Il se figea devant moi.

**Oh non pitié ! Ne bugges pas c'est pas le moment !**

**Edward : T'es enceinte (surprit)**

**Oui**

Il baissa la tête.

**Ça a pas l'air de t'enchanté**

**Edward : Si si **

**Dis moi ce qui y a**

**Edward : Tu me jures que tu m'engueuleras pas ?**

**Il me semble qu'on étaient déjà en froid, donc une dispute de plus, ça changera pas grand chose**

**Edward : Jures le **

**Je le jure (exaspérée)**

**Edward : J'aime bien notre vie à deux, on vit que pour l'autre...et ça me plaisait**

**T'es jaloux que je doive m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre ? (surprise)**

**Edward : Hum**

Je lui sautais dessus, et emprisonnais sa bouche dans un baiser. Ça réaction m'avait fait sourire. Je me mis plus à l'aise, en le chevauchant. Mais je tombais sur le côté, quand je fus prise d'un vertige.

**Edward : Bébé, qu'est ce qui y a ?**

**Je crois que j'ai pas beaucoup mangé**

**Edward : Restes ici, je vais te faire à dîner**

**Ramènes moi juste les lasagnes de ce matin, s'il te plait**

**Il revint quelques minutes après. Un plateau en main.**

**Je crois que ma grossesse n'enchante pas mon gynéco**

**Edward : Pourquoi ?**

**Je sais pas, il avait une drôle de voix, comme ci c'était pas bon**

**Edward : T'es vraiment fatigué ces derniers temps, c'est peut être ça qui l'inquiète**

Le lendemain, 09heures30. Edward m'avait accompagné à ma consultation. Mon gynéco nous fit passer dans son cabinet, pour ma consultation.

**Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Gynéco : J'aimerais vous dire mes félicitations pour cette grossesse, mais nous avons un problème**

**Edward : Lequel ? (inquiet)**

**Gynéco : Votre grossesse risque d'être difficile à poursuivre **

**Pourquoi ? (stressée)**

**Gynéco : Votre coeur est beaucoup trop fragile pour supporter cette grossesse**

**Edward : Quels sont les risques ?**

**Gynéco : La fatigue qu'engendrera cette grossesse, entraînera une fatigue de votre coeur, ou une accélération, et vous risquez la mort subite**

**Et vous me conseillez quoi ?**

**Gynéco : De mettre fin à votre grossesse, pour votre bien**

**Pardon ? (choquée)**

**Gynéco : Vous ne supporterez pas cette naissance**

**Pardonnez moi, mais à 3mois, le coeur du bébé bat déjà ?**

**Gynéco : C'est ça**

**Vous me proposez de tuer mon bébé ?**

Etait-il sérieux ? Son coeur battait déjà, à peine, et il voulait que je mette fin à ses jours...HORS DE QUESTION !

**Edward : Bella**

**Gynéco : Il met votre vie en danger **

**Je refuse, je veux poursuivre ma grossesse**

**Edward : Bella, tu pourrais mourir**

**Tu n'en sais rien !...si vous ne voulez pas surveiller ma grossesse, j'irais voir un autre gynécologue**

**Gynéco : Il vous dira la même chose**

**Je veux avoir mon bébé ! (prenant un air autoritaire)**

**Edward : Bella, on doit y réfléchir, je veux pas te perdre**

**Je ne tuerais pas ce bébé !**

**Gynéco : Vous en êtes sûre, rappeler moi dans quelques jours **

**Non !**

**Gynéco : Bien, nous allons faire une échographie**

Nous passions tous les trois, dans la salle d'examen. Je m'allongeais sur le fauteuil obstétrique.

**Gynéco : Soulevez votre tee-shirt s'il vous plait **

**Pourquoi je n'ai rien remarqué ? (soulevant mon tee-shirt) J'ai toujours eu mes règles**

**Gynéco : Des saignements peuvent survenir pendant la grossesse, vous avez du remarquer que ça ne durer que 2 ou 3jours, ça cessera dans peu de temps**

Il recouvra d'un gel hyper froid...ouh !

**On pourra savoir le sexe du bébé ?**

**Gynéco : Dans un mois**

Je tournais la tête vers Edward, il semblait moins heureux qu'hier...Je pouvais comprendre que me perdre était une chose inconcevable pour lui, mais je ne voulais en aucun cas mettre fin à ce petit être. Il se contenta de garder sa main dans la mienne.

**Gynéco : Nous y voilà**

Sur l'écran, apparaissait une chose que je ne comptais pas voir si tôt.

**Gynéco : Voici sa tête**

Bon, faut avouer qu'on reconnaissait mal qu'il y avait un enfant...quoique en tournant la tête...Oh mon Dieu !

**Comment vous pouvez croire que je veuille tuer ce bout de chou**

**Gynéco : Votre grossesse va devoir être suivit de très près**

**Je suis prête à faire une batterie de test, ou ce que vous voulez, mais je veux cet enfant**

Je n'avais jamais eu la fibre maternelle, je n'avais jamais pensé avoir d'enfant tout court, ça n'avait été jamais dans mes projets, seules ma musique et Edward comptaient...Voir cet être qui grandit, ça change tout, beaucoup de chose.

**Gynéco : Vous comptez prendre l'avion dans les jours à venir ?**

**Euh non**

**Gynéco : Je ne veux aucun stress, pas d'angoisse, vous vous reposez, vous gardez constamment le bracelet cardiaque, je vais devoir changer votre traitement pour le coeur avec l'aide du cardiologue**

Soudain, Edward lâcha ma main et sortit de la pièce. Je baissais les yeux, honteuse de lui faire autant de mal.

**Gynéco : Il a peur pour vous**

**Je le sais, il finira par comprendre**

**Gynéco : Vous comprendriez si il allait au bout d'une chose ou il a une chance sur 2, de mourir ?**

Je ne dis rien, vu sous cet œil, c'était différent...Mais je ne pouvais pas !

Mon gynécologue-obstétricien me tendit une serviette pour que je puisse nettoyer mon ventre.

**Gynéco : Nous nous reverrons la semaine prochaine pour un bilan complet avec une nouvelle ordonnance**

**Bien**

Je rejoignais Edward qui était resté en bas de l'immeuble, une cigarette à la bouche. Il éteignit en me voyant, prit ma main et me fit monter dans la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement fut silencieux, stressant pour ma part.

Sans un mot, il reprit ma main, et nous montions chez nous.

On se posa dans le salon, apparemment il voulait discuter. Moi sur le canapé, lui sur la table basse en face de moi.

**Edward : Je ne veux pas te perdre**

**Ce sera pas le cas**

**Edward : Tu n'en sais rien ! (essayant de contrôler sa colère)**

**Je vivrais, on vivra**

**Edward : Je n'aimerais pas cet enfant si tu meurs**

Je fus choquée par cette phrase, je claquais ma main sur sa joue, regrettant déjà mon geste !

**Je suis désolée, pardonnes moi**

Edward se leva et s'enferma dans notre chambre. On frappa à notre porte, j'allais ouvrir.

**Em, tu peux revenir plus tard, je suis occupée là**

**Emmett : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Je peux pas t'en parler tout de suite**

**Emmett : Edy est là ?**

**Ouais, pourquoi ?**

**Emmett : Il devait me remplacer au bar**

**Je vais l'appeler**

Je fis entrer Em, et rejoignis la chambre.

**Em dit que tu devais le remplacer aujourd'hui, pour réceptionner les commandes**

Sans un mot, il se leva et sortit de la chambre, les yeux dans le vide.

**Emmett : C'est toujours OK ?**

**Edward : Bells, t'as un truc à faire aujourd'hui ? **

**Non, pourquoi ?**

**Edward : Tu viens avec moi**

**J'aurais préféré me reposer ici, je suis fatiguée, et demain, j'ai des interviews**

**Edward : Tu le feras dans le bureau d'Em**

**Emmett : On peut savoir ce qui vous arrive ? Vous êtes tous pâles **

**On est juste fatigués, c'est tout**

Finalement, Edward et moi partions pour rejoindre le bar. Je détestais quand il se murait dans son silence !

**Tu comptes bouder toute la journée ?**

**Edward : Tu comptes garder ce bébé ?**

**Oui**

**Edward : Donc oui**

Arrivée au bar, je saluais Paul et James qui allaient partir. Mon amour et moi, montions dans le bureau d'Em, où je m'allongeais sur le canapé.

**Edward : Si quelque chose ne va pas, appelles moi...je serais en bas**

**Un baiser ?**

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il refuse, il se pencha, et m'offrit un baiser langoureux...hum, dire que je vais pas pouvoir le toucher pendant 6mois !

**Faudra qu'on parle**

Il quitta la pièce, alors que j'essayais de m'endormir.

4heures plus tard...

Je replaçais mes cheveux, et mes vêtements. Cherchant Edy des yeux, je descendis pour le trouver en train de ranger les bouteilles, dans la pièce faite pour ça.

**Je peux t'aider ?**

**Edward : Tu devrais pas rester debout**

**Pitié, ne joues pas le mec hyper prudent, je suis enceinte de 3mois, et pas de 9, donc je peux encore tenir debout**

**Edward : Pitié, ne joues pas la fille hyper en forme, parce que tu es enceinte de 3mois, et que tu as le coeur fragile, donc tu ne peux pas rester longtemps debout**

**Ça va être comme ça pendant les 6 prochains mois, parce que c'est ça qui va vite me fatiguer !**

J'affichais un sourire, quand James arriva.

**James : Salut les amoureux**

**Salut James**

**James : T'as mangé ?**

**Non, mais j'ai pas faim**

**Edward : Si elle a faim**

**Non, j'ai pas faim**

**Edward : N'oublie pas que tu pèse à peine 50kilos, et qu'il me semble que tu n'es plus seule**

Argh !

**James : T'es enceinte ? (comprenant rapidement l'allusion)**

**3 mois**

**James : Pourquoi tu me le dis que maintenant ?**

**Parce que je le sais que depuis hier, faudra que je le dise aux autres**

James me serra dans ses bras, heureux de la nouvelle.

**James : Ça à l'air de vous enchanter cette grossesse (le ton ironique)**

**Edward : Elle a oublié de te dire, que son médecin lui avait conseillé d'y mettre un terme, puisqu'elle avait des chances de ne pas y survivre**

**James : Quoi ?**

**J'aurais ce bébé !**

**James : Tu n'auras pas ce bébé !**

**Edward : Même James est d'accord avec moi**

Sur les nerfs, je m'approchais de mon idiot de mari.

**Tu commences à me saouler ! Si je dois avoir ce bébé toute seule, aucun problème...pourquoi tu veux pas être optimiste, et être heureux comme moi**

**Edward : Je préfère être réaliste**

**Je suis fatiguée, j'ai pas envie de me disputer là**

Je partais pour rejoindre le bureau d'Emmett, mais Edward empoigna mon bras, pour me faire venir à lui.

**Edward : Je suis désolé, je voulais pas t'énerver, mais je peux pas faire autrement, quand je sais que tu pourrais mourir dans quelques mois**

**Je serais forte, avec un nouveau traitement, du repos, j'y arriverai...je ne veux pas tuer cet enfant, je peux pas, son coeur bat déjà**

**Edward : Je sais, mais en attendant, la promo du film va commencer dans trois mois, ça veut des voyages, des interviews, et tout ce qui va avec**

**On tiendra, je ferais venir mon médecin, pour qu'il soit toujours là, je demanderais à Marshall de mieux gérer mon agenda**

**Edward : Va m'attendre dans le bureau d'Em, on va dîner là haut**

**J'y vais**

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Edward traversa la porte, avec un plateau à roulette. Je vis mes amis le suivre.

**Edward : Je me suis dit qu'on pouvaient manger tous ensemble**

**Tant mieux, je pourrais le dire à tout le monde**

**Rose : Nous dire quoi ?**

Tout le monde s'assit autour de la grande table.

Sans faire plus de suspens, je leur annoncer que je suis enceinte.

Après m'avoir tous félicité, leurs sourires s'effaça en voyant le visage triste de James et Edward.

**Alice : Le papa et le meilleur ami ont l'air vachement heureux **

**Le gynéco m'a conseillé de mettre un terme à ma grossesse (presque dans un murmure)**

**Rose : Pourquoi ?**

**A cause de mon coeur, j'ai une chance sur deux de mourir, et je ne peux pas bénéficier d'une greffe avec un bébé dans le ventre**

**Jane : Et tu veux le garder quand même ? (étonnée)**

**Il faut comprendre qu'à 3mois, son coeur bat déjà, je ne veux et ne peux pas le tuer**

**Emmett : Tu n'auras pas ce bébé ! (autoritaire)**

Décidément !

**Je suis désolée Emmett, mais t'as rien à dire là (froidement)**

**Emmett : Edy, dit quelque chose**

**Edward : Je l'ai déjà fait, et elle veut pas m'écouter**

**Rose : T'as une chance sur deux de vivre aussi **

**Edward : Alors là, c'est très intelligent de dire ça Rose...à 3mois, elle est déjà fatiguée, elle vomit, tu sais combien de fois à sonner son bracelet, alors qu'on ne faisait que regarder un film, 2fois, imagines ce que ce sera l'accouchement (agressif)**

Il avait raison, il avait entièrement raison.

**James : Bella, tu peux pas prendre ce risque, t'es pas la seule que ça implique (essayant de me convaincre)**

**Je le sais**

**James : Alors tu dois mettre un terme à cette grossesse**

**Je peux pas, on me demande de tuer un enfant**

**Emmett : A 3mois, il n'a même pas la moitié de ces organes**

**Il en a un qui le fait vivre, et pour rien au monde, je ne cesserais ses battements de coeur**

**Edward : Y a quelques mois, tu ne voulais pas encore d'enfant !**

**Il est là, je peux pas faire autrement (essayant de garder mon calme)**

**Edward : T'en as tellement rien à foutre de nous, que tu t'en fiches de mourir ! (sur les nerfs)**

**Tu sais bien que ça n'a rien à avoir**

**Edward : Que je sache, on a fait ce bébé à deux, alors pourquoi tu devrais être la seule à prendre une décision ?**

**T'as rien à dire, c'est moi qui porte cet enfant**

**Edward : Excuses moi, je suis vraiment désolé d'agir ainsi...tu sais quoi, je me rends compte que je compte pas autant pour toi, que toi pour moi, c'est pas la première fois que tu prends une décision pour nous deux...non moi, je suis juste là pour le sexe, mais sinon, je ne suis rien d'autre**

**C'est trop facile de dire ça, je vis pour toi, tout ce que je fais, je le fais en fonction de toi...pour une fois que je ne prends pas ton avis en compte, alors je suis celle qui prend toujours les décisions (laissant ma colère exploser)**

**Alyssa : Vous devriez vous calmer, ça vous mènera à rien de vous disputer**

**Edward : Décidément, je te comprendrais jamais**

**Je te demande pas de le faire**

**Edward : Mais moi je te demande de m'aider à te comprendre, qu'est ce qui se passe pour que tu veuilles prendre le risque de mourir, t'en as marre de la vie ?**

**C'est bon stop, je sature là...je te dis que je suis fatiguée, et toi t'en remets une couche...j'aurais ce putain de bébé Cullen, alors soit tu l'acceptes et tu m'aides**

**Edward : T'aider à quoi ? A mourir ! J'ai pas envie de participer à ça ! (me coupant la parole)**

**Je vais y aller, parce que j'en peux plus de voir sa gueule !...J'en voulais pas d'enfant, mais de savoir que j'ai un bout de toi, que mon gosse portera ton ADN, qu'il aura tes yeux, et une partie de toi, j'en étais ****heureuse, et je le suis toujours...alors, oui, je l'aurais cet enfant, oui j'arrivais à le mettre au monde, et j'espère que je vivrais pour pouvoir te cracher à la gueule que j'ai survécu, alors que tu n'y croyais pas**

Je fus prise d'un vertige, quand je me levais, retombant sur ma chaise.

**Edward : Bébé, ça va ?**

**Va te faire foutre !**

Je pris mon sac, remettais ma veste, et me relevais doucement pour partir.

**Paul : Attends Bells, je raccompagne**

**Non, j'ai besoin de calme, et de dormir**

Je sortais sans dire un mot de plus.

**PDV Edward**

AARRGGHH !

**James : Je la comprends pas**

**Rose : Tu devrais aller la voir, juste montrer que t'es là**

**Je veux pas lui montrer que je suis d'accord avec son plan de mourir dans les prochains mois !**

**Alice : Ça fait 3ans, qu'elle vit avec son coeur malade, peut être qu'elle y arrivera**

**T'es aussi stupide qu'elle ou quoi ! ELLE VA AVOIR UN ENFANT ! Son coeur bat pour deux ! (tapant sur la table)**

**Emmett : Y a pas une autre solution que d'arrêter la grossesse ?**

**Non, c'est la seule solution..on doit voir le médecin, pour un nouveau traitement pour son coeur**

**Alyssa : On devraient peut être la ménager, lui montrer qu'on est pas d'accord, ne fera qu'accélérer sa mort**

**La ménager c'est quoi ? Afficher un sourire toute la journée, et lui dire que tout ira bien...TOUT N'IRA PAS BIEN !**

**Angela : Sauf que là, on est dans une impasse...elle a raison, c'est elle qui porte le bébé, nous on a rien à dire, sauf être d'accord**

**Merci Angie pour ton intervention ! On avance vachement !**

**James : On pourrait la forcer **

**Rosie : Bravo James, pour cette super idée ! (ironique)**

**James : J'essaie de trouver une solution**

**Rosie : Y en a pas, Angie a raison, on est dans une impasse**

Une impasse, une impasse qui ne l'était plus, si Bella nous écoutait !

Elle ne pouvait être si sourde devant nos peurs de la perdre, devant mon envie de la garder saine et sauve !

Plusieurs fois, elle s'était montrée têtue...mais là, ça devenait absurde !


	47. Connard !

**Hello chères lectrices, dsl pas beaucoup de temps...Merci toujours de m'encourager, c'est très plaisant de savoir que vous attendez toujours une suite, et avoir des nouvelles lectrices me fait énormément plaisir**

**Voilà un new chapitre, je suis pas sûre que ça plaise à tout le monde, le comportement de notre cher Edy, mais j'en dis pas plus...par contre vous dîtes moi en plus sur ce que vous en pensez...XOXO**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 46 : Connard !**

**PDV Bella**

Me voilà seule contre mes proches !

Il ne voulait pas comprendre, ni même essayer...ils ne voyaient que le côté dramatique de la chose, quand moi je voyais juste que j'avais un bout de l'homme que j'aimais, grandir en moi.

Je ne comprenais jamais en quoi un bébé était le fruit d'un amour, après tout, des milliers de bébés arrivaient sans que l'amour n'intervienne dedans. Je voyais ça autrement, le décrire serait difficile.

Je posais une main sous mon pull, comment je n'avais pas pu remarquer que j'étais enceinte, il y avait juste une petit bosse. Dans un corps aussi maigrichon que le mien, je me demande comment il se ferait une place.

Je fermais rapidement les yeux, quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis se refermer.

Des pas, puis un creux se fit près de moi. Edward m'enlaçait la taille, me serrant contre lui.

Je ne lui en voulais pas d'être opposé à mon choix, c'était normal, et je crois que j'aurais réagi pareille, si ça aurait été Rose, Alice, Aly, Jane ou Angela.

Je finis par m'endormir, la tête pleine de pensée.

08h30 : Je me réveillais seule.

**Edward : Restes au lit, je t'apporte le petit déjeuner (un plateau entre les mains)**

Apparemment, il était de meilleure humeur.

**Laisse moi aller me laver le visage**

Je passais rapidement dans la salle de bain, pour une toilette express, avant de revenir au lit.

**On déteste prendre le petit déjeuner au lit, ça met des miettes partout**

**Edward : C'est exceptionnel**

**Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Edward : De quoi tu parles ?**

**Hier, on s'engueule, et aujourd'hui, tu m'apportes le petit déj**

Il me regarda, reprenant son sérieux.

Edward : Je suis toujours pas d'accord avec ton choix, mais j'ai pas mon mot à dire, alors je dois juste te ménager un maximum, tu ne fais rien sans moi, tu suis à la lettre ton traitement, tu ne conduis pas, tu marches le moins possible, tu te détends, tu lis, tu écoutes de la musique, rien d'autre...et pitié ne me contredis pas, je veux juste penser que j'ai un espoir que tu puisses vivre

**Il faut que j'appelle nos mères pour leur dire**

**Edward : J'ai encore mieux**

Il disparut quelques secondes, avant de revenir avec son portable, et un gros feutre noir.

**Edward : T'as fini ?**

**Yes**

Mon amour déposa le plateau sur la commode, puis reprit sa place devant.

Il souleva mon tee-shirt, et l'attacha dans un nœud en boule sur le côté.

**Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**Edward : On va leur envoyer une photo, tu les connais, elles voudront tout savoir, depuis quand, est ce que ça se voit**

Il retira le bouchon du feutre, puis inscrivit un message sur mon ventre, je riais.

**Ça fait des chatouilles (gigotant)**

**Edward : Restes tranquille, sinon ce sera pas lisible**

**T'écris quoi ?**

**Edward : Je suis enceinte de 3mois**

Je riais, alors qu'il se relevait.

**Edward : Fais moi un beau sourire **

**Je suis même pas coiffée**

**Edward : Je pense pas qu'elles penseront à ça**

Je riais, alors qu'il prit la photo, il revint à côté de moi.

**Envoies en une aussi à Charlie**

Il envoya la photo à nos parents respectifs. Cette photo était une très bonne idée.

On sonna à la porte, Edward alla ouvrir, et revint avec Alyssa.

**Alyssa : Salut ma belle**

**Hello**

**Alyssa : Non, ça se voit déjà**

**C'est tout petit**

**Alyssa : T'es trop maigrichonne, pour qu'on ne le remarque pas**

Elle retira son mini-camescope de son sac, et l'alluma, l'objectif sur moi.

**Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**Alyssa : Pour le blog**

Ça faisait un an qu'Alyssa, avait cette fâcheuse manie de nous filmer tous, dès qu'il y avait un événement, ou une fête, et on se retrouver sur son blog, mais au final c'était plutôt marrant...Elle disait vouloir filmer la jeunesse, film sociologique donc !

**Je suis même pas coiffée**

**Alyssa : T'es très belle...Edy va te mettre à côté d'elle**

Mon amour se jeta à côté de moi, pour jouer le jeu.

**Alyssa : Isabella Swan, la prochaine nouvelle vedette d'Hollywood, et la jolie fiancée d'Edward Cullen, attend un bébé...dis nous comment tu sens ma puce ?**

**Comme envahi par une paparazzi**

**Alyssa : Ton gosse regardera ces vidéos**

**Je me sens bien, pour l'instant ça change pas grand chose**

**Alyssa : Et toi Edy ?**

**Edward : Pas de sexe pendant 6mois, je pense que ça va être long**

**Pervers**

Il baisa ma bouche, sous la caméra.

Alyssa finit par la ranger, quand Edward lui adressa son majeur, alors que sa bouche me rendait folle.

**Edward : J'ai pas de shooting pour la journée, tu veux faire un truc en particulier ?**

**T'es pas obligé d'arrêter de vivre, parce que je suis enceinte**

**Edward : Tu serais une femme enceinte normale, oui...mais non, alors je te suis comme un toutou**

**En fait, on va tourner le clip avec Jasper, Marshall a donné son feu vert, donc, on doit se retrouver dans un espèce de loft**

**Edward : Habilles toi, je prépare tes affaires**

Après la surprotection, parce que je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne, maintenant c'est ma grossesse, c'est pas ce gosse qui me tuera mais son père !

J'enfilais une longue tunique blanche, vu le soleil, il faisait surement très chaud, mes converses de la même couleur, et j'attachais mes cheveux dans une queue haute.

Prêts, nous partions pour l'adresse donné par Jasper.

**Jasper : Salut la femme enceinte, salut Ed**

**Salut le mec qui va faire mon clip**

**Jasper : Donc je t'explique ce qu'on va faire, toute la scène, tu seras devant un piano, avec Edy, on fera quelque chose de simple, nature**

**Cool**

**Jasper : Vu que c'est une chanson sur l'amour que tu lui portes**

L'une des premières chansons que j'avais composé et écrite, avait été dédié à Edward, pas spécialement pour l'amour que je lui portais, mais plus son soutien après mon viol, c'est quelque chose qui m'avait beaucoup marqué, qu'il soit aussi présent.

**Jasper : Tu porteras un soutien gorge, et un short, pour montrer ton tatouage sur ton dos, mais j'effacerais le nom d'Edy au montage, pareil pour toi Eddy, sauf qu'on laissera le nom de Bella, je ne filmerai que des bouts de ton visage, ça vous va ?**

Ayant tournés un film où nous apparaissions comme couple, j'avais voulu que l'on ne s'affiche pas en ville ensemble, pour que notre promo ne soit pas centré sur notre relation, mais sur le film seulement.

**On est OK**

Nous passions à l'essayage, Léa, l'habilleuse sur le tournage, souria devant l'inscription sur mon ventre.

**Léa : Tu sais si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?**

**Pas encore, je viens à peine de l'apprendre**

**Léa : Félicitations**

**Merci**

Habillés, nous passions au maquillage, enfin, je fus plus coiffée qu'autre chose.

Toute la journée, nous tournions...je pus voir le perfectionnisme de Jasper, en même temps c'était le premier, je voudrais pas être à sa place. J'avais insisté auprès de Marshall pour que ce soit lui, qui réalise les vidéos, ils nous connaissaient, ils sauraient montré ce que nous voulions.

Nous pûmes rentrer à 17heures, fatiguée pour ma part...étant très active, la fatigue était un état dont j'avais horreur !

**Edward : On devraient partir en vacances**

**Pourquoi faire ?**

**Edward : Ça fait 3ans qu'on bosse dur, et t'as besoin de respirer un air plus pur**

**Je peux pas prendre l'avion en ce moment**

Mon téléphone sonna, en même temps que celui d'Edward.

**Bonsoir docteur**

**Gynéco : Bonsoir Isabella, j'ai pu mettre en place un traitement pour votre coeur et votre grossesse, vous serait-il possible de venir à mon cabinet demain ?**

**Je vais pouvoir poursuivre ma grossesse ?**

**Gynéco : Comme je vous l'ai dit Isabella, votre grossesse sera difficile, je dois vous prévenir que si vous atteindrez la fin de votre grossesse, nous devrons procéder à une césarienne**

**Hors de question, je ne veux pas qu'on me découpe le ventre**

**Gynéco : Isabella, il est inconscient que vous puissiez faire face à un accouchement normal **

**J'ai toujours été inconsciente, et c'est vrai que ça m'a pas beaucoup réussi, mais hors de question qu'un de vos scalpels viennent m'ouvrir le ventre**

**Gynéco : Nous en parlerons demain à 09heures (exaspéré)**

**Edward va insister pour venir, je veux que vous dîtes devant lui que tout ira bien, et ne lui parler pas de cette césarienne, il n'a pas besoin d'être informé de tout ça**

**Gynéco : Bien**

Je raccrochais. Une césarienne, et puis quoi encore !

**Edward : C'était qui ?**

**Le gynéco, il veut me voir demain à 09heures, j'ai un nouveau traitement, et toi c'était qui ?**

**Edward : Ma mère nous félicite **

**Tu ne l'as pas mise au courant ?**

**Edward : Ni voit aucune forme de méchanceté, mais tu mets ta vie en danger, tu l'assumes devant nos familles...moi, je vais juste faire semblant que je suis heureux que ma femme puisse mourir dans 6mois, dire qu'il y en a qui passe au meurtre...pas besoin, faites en sorte qu'elle se fasse violer, pour que son coeur soit fragile, baiser la pour lui foutre un gosse dans les tripes, et 6mois plus tard, vous vous retrouvez au cimetière, et tout reste innocent**

Je fus sans voix devant ses mots ! Je courrais pour sortir d'ici, et rentrais dans l'appartement d'en face, techniquement le mien aussi.

Rose et Jane discutaient. Elles furent surprise de me voir débarquer en trombe, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre pour y pleurer. J'arrivais pas à croire qu'il venait de me blesser, c'était jamais arriver qu'il me blesse avec ses mots...là...là, il m'avait choqué !

**Rose : Chérie, qu'est ce qui y a ?**

**Je veux rompre (sanglotante)**

**Rose : Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ? (se posant à côté de moi)**

Je partis dans une crise de larme, repensant à ses mots.

**Jane : Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer à cause de lui, ça doit être grave**

**Rose : Ma puce dis moi, ce qui y a ?**

**Ce matin, on a envoyé une photo à nos parents, pour leur dire que j'étais enceinte, et Esmée a appelé tout à l'heure**

**Jane : Et ?**

**Elle nous félicitais, je lui ai demandé si il lui avait dit sur les risques, et il m'a dit...il m'a dit que je devais assumer devant nos familles, et qu'il devait être heureux que je puisse mourir dans 6mois**

**Rose : Quoi ? (choquée)**

**Il a dit qu'il comprenait pas qu'on puisse en venir au meurtre, tout ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était faire en sorte qu'on viole sa femme, pour que son coeur soit fragile, qu'on la baise pour lui faire un gosse, et que 6mois plus tard, il se retrouvait au cimetière, et que tout ça aurait l'air innocent**

**Jane : Il est malade !**

**Rose : Je vais lui dire un mot à cet enfoiré**

**PDV Edward**

MERDE MERDE ET ENCORE MERDE ! Quel idiot !

**Rose : NON MAIS CA VA PAS DE L'INSULTER COMME CA, POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS !**

**Elle est chez toi ?**

**Rose : ELLE EST EN PLEURS CHEZ JANE ! FAUT TE FAIRE SOIGNER MON GARS !**

**Je sais, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire**

**Rose : MAIS TU L'AS DIT ! Hier, j'étais de ton côté, je trouve aussi que c'est dangereux, mais de là à lui dire ce que tu as dit, c'est ignoble...t'as pas de coeur !**

Je sortis, sans l'écouter plus, je savais déjà que je devais regretter mes mots, pas besoin de me le rappeler. J'entrais chez Jane, puis dans la chambre où Bella dormait parfois.

**Jane : Dégages !**

Jamais, je ne l'avais fait pleurer, même pendant mes crises de jalousie. Et cette première fois, était horrible à regarder. J'avais blessé ma femme, l'être qui comptait le plus dans mon existence.

**Jane, j'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi...alors tu sors, et tu me laisses discuter avec ma copine**

**Jane : Je crois que vous avez assez discuté pour aujourd'hui**

**Jane dégages, je suis pas très patient !**

Elle se releva, et me fit face, me fusillant du regard.

**Jane : Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu dégages de chez moi !**

Bon, elle commence à me saouler là !

J'attrape son tee-shirt, et la fout dehors, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière moi.

Enfin tranquille.

Bella se releva, pour essayer de sortir.

**Non, toi tu restes**

**Bella : Va te faire foutre !**

**J'ai été dégueulasse sur ce coup, je le sais, et je regrette entièrement ce que j'ai dit, c'est cette histoire de bébé qui me met sur les nerfs**

**Bella : Laisses moi passer (froidement)**

**J'en ai pas envie**

Je marchais pour qu'elle fasse machine arrière. Elle tomba sur le lit, je l'allongeais, avant de la chevaucher.

**Bella : Dégages Cullen !**

Je me penchais sur elle, alors qu'elle frappait mon torse, j'emprisonnais ses poings, dans une seule main, et ramener au dessus d'elle.

**Pardonnes à ton connard de mari, d'avoir été si blessant (prenant une douce voix)**

Je déposais un baiser dans son cou.

**Bella : Tu me dégoûtes !**

**Je sais, je suis ignoble**

Je gardais ses mains dans la mienne, et détachais mon pantalon.

**Bella : T'as pas intérêt à me toucher salop !**

Je souriais devant sa colère, je laissais tomber mon jean au pieds du lit, retirer mon tee-shirt, et m'allongeais contre elle, entre ses jambes, sans lui faire peser mon poids.

**Je suis sincèrement désolé, j'ai jamais voulu mettre des larmes qui porte mon nom, dans ce magnifique regard**

**Bella : Fermes ta gueule ! Tu mens comme tu respires !**

Ça va être dur de me rattraper.

Ne l'ayant pas touché pendant plus d'une semaine, l'avoir contre moi, était tentant...très tentant !

Je relevais sa tunique, et dégrafais son soutien-gorge.

**Bella : Dégages tes mains !**

Sourire aux lèvres, je passais le bout de la langue sur son téton gauche. La sentant moins résistante, je lâchais ses mains, pour empoigner son autre sein. Mais cette tigresse gifla plusieurs fois mon visage, je bloquais ses mais sous mes bras.

**Je peux pas arrêter, en sachant que tu me demanderas d'aller plus fort quand je te baiserais**

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, je l'embrassais à pleine bouche. Sachant que j'insisterais, elle ne broncha pas, et se laissa aller contre mes lèvres, alors que je frottais mon début d'érection contre elle.

Putain, c'était trop bon !

Lâchant prise à nouveau sur ses bras, je retirais sa tunique, quittant ses lèvres quelques secondes.

**Je veux pas te perdre, c'est tout ce que je veux**

Je me relevais, et tirer sur son shorty pour lui enlever avec ses chaussures.

**T'es ma femme, je t'ai épousé pour t'avoir à mes côtés aussi longtemps qu'on s'aiment**

Je déposais de légers baisers sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche.

**Et je suis sûr de vouloir t'aimer, et de t'aimer pendant encore longtemps**

J'écartais ses petites lèvres, et titiller du bout de la langue son clitoris, je souris quand elle arqua son corps. Je suçais cette gourmandise avec grand intérêt, avant de revenir à elle.

**Alors n'écourtes pas ce temps**

**Bella : J'aurais ce bébé**

**Alors fait en sorte de t'accrocher, parce que je serais heureux que tu me craches à la figure, que t'as réussi à survivre à tout ça**

Je sortis ma queue de mon boxer, que j'enlevais, et la guider dans les chairs de ma princesse, qui poussa un cri devant la pénétration.

Je m'enfonçais en elle, pressé de la posséder totalement.

**Putain, ça fait du bien !**

Je posais un petit coussin sous son bassin, et encadrais son corps de mes mains, pour commencer de légers mouvements.

**Bella : HuMM !**

**Tu veux que je continus ? (sourire aux lèvres) **

**Bella : Non (me fusillant du regard)**

Je souris, avant de donner un coup brutal.

**Bella : AH !**

**Dis moi ce que tu veux ma puce ?**

**Bella : Que tu dégages d'ici !**

Je donnais plusieurs coups, qui cognèrent le lit contre le mur, tellement c'était fort.

**Bella : AH – AH – AH – AH**

Elle se releva, et passa ses mains sur mon cul. Je ralentis mes mouvements, que je changeais pour bouger de façon circulaire en elle...HuMM, c'était orgasmique !

**Bella : Oui, ça fait mal putain ! C'est trop bon !**

Elle nous renversa pour prendre l'avantage, et posa ses mains à plat sur mon torse. Je guidais ses mouvements de bassin, avec mes mains sur ses hanches.

**Ouh, t'es fabuleuse ma puce !**

Soudain, elle accéléra ses mouvements, quand elle sentit l'orgasme arrivait.

**Bella : Plus vite bébé !**

J'aimais voir sa putain de poitrine souffrir quand elle se trouvait sur ma queue !

Je finis par jouir quelques secondes après elle.

Elle se retira, mais en restant assise sur mes cuisses.

**T'es une putain de bonne fille !**

Elle souria. J'espérais m'avoir fait pardonné, par par le rapport que nous venions d'avoir, mais par mes mots, que j'avais dit avant.

Ma princesse pressa ma queue entre ses doigts, avant de la pointer vers moi, et de se frotter contre elle...Ouh, elle sait y faire !

Je fondais, quand elle recula, pour lécher ma bite.

**Putain Swan !**

Les bras croisés derrière la tête, je la regardais me faire une fellation...putain, cette fille finira par me tuer.

Elle se releva avant que je n'ai éjaculé, et m'empala la queue.

**T'es pas ma femme pour rien toi !**

**Bella : T'as pas d'autre choix, je suis la seule qui reste quand tu l'insultes, ou la frappes**

Pendant plusieurs minutes, on fit l'amour, et c'était soulageant après autant de jours.

Je la gardais contre moi, quand elle se retourna après s'être retiré.

**Je sais que je peux pas effacer ce que j'ai dit, mais pardonnes moi d'avoir été si cruel**

Sans un mot, elle se releva pour se rhabiller. J'en fis de même avant de sortir.

**PDV Bella**

Ça fait longtemps que je ne me faisais plus avoir par le sexe..Certes c'était jouissif de le sentir contre moi, alors qu'on s'arrachaient la gueule dans la seconde d'après, mais j'étais toujours énervée contre lui, après nos ébats.

Nous sortions de la chambre, Jane et Rose attendaient sur le canapé.

Prise de colère en repensant à ses mots, je me retournais, et cogner mon poing sur son visage, comme mon père me l'avait apprit. Je souriais quand il tomba au sol, la main sur la joue.

**Edward : Putain, t'es folle ou quoi ?**

**Renvois moi à la gueule mon viol, encore une seule fois, et je te quitte pour de bon...insultes moi sur ce que tu veux, mais tu ne parles pas de mon viol, connard !**

Je me relevais, et lui donnais un coup de pieds dans les côtes.

**Ça c'est pour avoir essayé de te faire pardonner en me baisant**

Je sortais de l'appartement, sous les applaudissements de mes amies.


	48. Grosse frayeur

**Hello le monde...comment ça va bien ?**

**Thank's, thank's, thank's pour vos reviews, qui m'encourage toujours autant à poursuivre, même si la fin est proche...snif**

**Avoir de nouvelles lectrices après autant de chapitres, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je suis pas sûr qu'il vous plaise, parce qu'on m'a reproché que le côté déprimant de mon histoire, mais bon je voyais les suites autrement, donc voila voili voilou...comme d'habitude, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 47 : Grosse frayeur**

4mois sont passés depuis ce jour. Edward avait finit par s'y faire,il était obligé de toutes façons. Je supportais parfaitement mon traitement et ma grossesse. Certes j'étais toujours plus fatiguée, pendant les mois, mais rien d'alertant.

J'avais finit ma promotion. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, quand je vis mon premier clip à la télévision, en fait 2clips, le premier avec Edward, et le seconde avec Marshall, qui avait participé à l'écriture de la deuxième chanson, qui parlait de mon viol. J'avais écrit toutes mes chansons, aux moments où chaque thème de la chanson était survenu, me permettant de me rappeler avec précision les émotions que j'avais ressenti.

7mois de grossesse, et j'ai eu la bonne surprise d'apprendre que c'était un garçon...Non, attendait c'était pas une grosse et heureuse surprise que pour moi...mais Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Paul, James, et Jake...Ils s'étaient tous mit à danser autour de moi, remerciant les cieux d'avoir mit un garçon dans mon ventre.

_« Flash back »_

_Ça faisait une demie-heure que nous savions que c'était un garçon, une demie-heure que mon homme a ce sourire stupide sur le visage._

_J'imagine ta tête si nous aurions eu une fille_

_Edward : Ça aurait été pareil...putain, je vais avoir un fils _

_On va avoir un fils s'il te plait, à part un don du sperme, tu n'as pas fait grand chose_

_Edward : N'écoutes pas maman, elle passe son temps à dire des bêtises (touchant mon ventre rond)_

_Fais gaffe Cullen_

_Le soir, nous retrouvions tout le monde au Cabaret pour leur annoncer. Dans le bureau d'Emmett. Je riais alors qu'Edward ne s'était pas défait de sa bonne humeur._

_Rose : Tu nous expliques ce qu'il a ?_

_On va avoir un fils_

_Je sursautais, quand Emmett, Jasper, Paul, Jake et James crièrent à l'unisson, serrant dans les bras l'heureux papa._

_Jane : J'imagine que si c'était une fille, ils auraient hurlé de tristesse_

_J'en ai bien peur_

_Emmett : Putain, un petit bonhomme de notre côté, je pense qu'on va être en supériorité numérique dans les batailles _

_C'est tout ce qui te viens à l'idée_

_Emmett : Oui...putain un petit Cullen, c'est génial »_

Oh non, mince, je me trompe encore, le PLUS HEUREUX dans mes proches...c'est Charlie, dire qu'il était heureux, non, joyeux, non plus, fier, encore plus ! Sa fille allait avoir un petit garçon...et ce petit gars va en avoir du taf avec ses oncles, son père et son grand père.

Alors que je me souvienne bien

La pêche et la chasse avec grand père Charlie

Le piano avec papa Eddy

Le football avec Emmett, Jake et Paul

La drague avec notre don Juan James

et enfin le cinéma avec Jasper

Je lui souhaite bien du courage à mon fils.

Donc fini promo, bientôt Thanksgiving. Avec l'accord de mon médecin, nous avions décidé de tous partir à Forks pour un de nos grands repas en famille.

Repas de famille, c'était mes moments préférés dans l'année, noël, anniversaire, thanksgiving...On étaient tous réunis autour d'une énorme table. Ma mère faisait même le déplacement jusqu'à Forks pour ces dîners, tellement ils étaient festifs, marrant, excentrique parfois.

Et cette année, nous étions encore plus heureux, car l'année prochaine, nous aurons un membre de plus.

Après une promenade avec Alyssa, je rejoignais l'appart vers 19heures, pour préparer nos bagages.

Et Edward, qui n'est toujours pas revenu de son shooting.

Jamais là quand j'ai besoin de lui !

**Ah Em, dis moi que tu as vu Edy**

Quelque chose semblait clocher, Em était pâle, triste.

**Em, ça va ?**

**Emmett : Ma puce, faut qu'on bouge (essoufflé)**

**Je suis crevée, et Edy n'est toujours pas rentré, alors à moins que l'appart s'effondre, je préfère rester ici**

**Emmett : Chérie, Edy a eu un accident de voiture, on l'a transporté à l'hôpital, je suis venu te chercher**

Que...co...comment ?

**Qu'est ce que**

Je...Je pouvais

**Emmett : Ma puce respire**

**Ne me dis pas de respirer quand mon homme est à l'hôpital !**

Choquée par cette annonce, je m'effondrais en larmes dans la voiture de mon beau-frère.

Je priais pour que ça ne soit pas grave, je ne supporterais pas que sa vie soit mise en danger.

Nous arrivions enfin à l'hôpital. Emmett tenait ma main, courant à travers les couloirs. A l'autre bout d'un des innombrables couloirs, je vis tout le monde. Nous nous précipitions vers eux.

**Emmett : Comment il va ?**

**Rosie : Il est en réanimation**

Oh mon Dieu ! Pitié mon Dieu, faites qu'il s'en sorte, je vous en supplie, faites qu'il s'en sorte...

Le souffle erratique par le choc, je serrais la main d'Em.

**Jane : Bella, il faut que tu te calmes**

**Mon bébé vient d'avoir un accident !**

**Jane : Oui, mais tu as un autre bébé, qui dépend de toi**

Soudain un médecin vint à notre rencontre, je lui sautais dessus, à la quête d'information.

**Dîtes moi qu'il va s'en sortir !**

**Médecin : Nous avons pu arrêter l'hémorragie crânienne, nous sommes en train de l'opérer, pour déposer un drain...je suis désolé, je vais devoir vous quitter**

Après plus de 4heures d'attente, un médecin sortit enfin. Esmée et Carlisle arrivèrent à cet instant.

**Dîtes moi qu'il va mieux ?**

**Médecin : Nous avons du le placer dans un coma artificiel, pour que son corps puisse accepter l'opération**

**Esmée : Combien de temps il restera dans ce coma ?**

**Médecin : L'accident qu'a eu votre fils, est malheureusement très grave, il a provoqué un hémothorax**

**C'est à dire ?**

**Médecin : Une accumulation de sang dans la cavité pleural**

**James : C'est à dire ?**

**Médecin : La fracture d'une de ses côtés, a entraîné la rupture d'une des membranes séreuses, qui recouvrent le thorax et protègent le poumon, d'où l'accumulation de sang**

**Carlisle : Vous avez procéder à un drainage ?**

**Médecin : Oui, nous attendons quelques heures avant de le sortir de ce coma**

**Esmée : Donc il se réveillera après ?**

**Médecin : Si tout se passe bien oui**

**On peut le voir ?**

**Médecin : Dans une heure**

**Carlisle : Merci docteur**

**Alyssa : Bella, tu devrais t'assoir**

**Je peux pas, je suis trop énervée**

**Esmée : Chérie, c'est le premier petit fils que je vais avoir, alors s'il te plait prends soin de lui**

**Oui Esmée**

**Alyssa : Tu veux quelque chose ?**

**Est ce que tu pourrais retourner chez moi, s'il te plait...sur le meuble de la salle de bain, y a mon bracelet, et une trousse avec mes seringues**

**Alyssa : Bien sûr**

Je retirais ma chaîne pour lui donner ma clé.

**Merci Aly**

**Alyssa : Je reviens vite, tu veux autre chose ?**

**Non, ça va, mais gardes ton portable sur toi**

**Alyssa : Toujours**

**Fais attention à toi**

Je me posais sur les sièges qui se trouvaient en face de la chambre, triturant mon bracelet.

Une infirmière arriva.

Infirmière : Excusez moi, je sais qu'il est impolie de venir vous déranger à cet instant, mais j'ai besoin que vous remplissiez le formulaire, pour que tout soit rapidement réglé

**Esmée : Donnez je vais le faire, ça me détendra**

Esmée prit le formulaire, sortir un stylo de son sac, et vint se poser à côté de moi.

**Esmée : Comment va le bébé ?**

**Il bouge beaucoup, Edward écrivait un truc stupide sur mon ventre, et il a commencé à bouger**

Je souriais en y repensant. Cet idiot avait inscrit sur mon ventre rond : « Laissez moi sortir », et avait fait un bond en sentant son petit garçon bouger

**Esmée : Tu manges au moins ?**

**Votre fils me prend pour une dinde, il veut absolument m'engraisser**

**Esmée : Il a raison...Emmett veux tu arrêter de faire les cents pas devant moi, ça me stresse encore plus !**

**Emmett : Pardon maman**

Je me tendis, quand je vis qu'Esmée n'avait pas coché la case marié sur le formulaire.

Je savais qu'à un moment donné, ça arriverait...qu'est ce qu'ils diront ? Surement que nous sommes stupides et inconscient.

**Esmée**

**Esmée : Oui chérie**

**Je dois vous dire quelque chose (hésitante)**

**Esmée : Je t'écoute**

**Edward et moi sommes mariés (rapidement)**

Soudain, tout le monde se retourna.

**James : Je pensais que tu avais horreur du mariage **

**On s'est pas mariés pour officialiser aux yeux de la loi, notre couple...c'est seulement pour l'administration**

**Esmée : Que veux tu dire ?**

**Y a 3ans et demi, quand nous étions en Espagne, j'ai fait une crise, seulement elle n'était pas causé par un stress ou une quelconque autre forme d'angoisse...et j'ai comprit que je pouvais mourir à tout moment...avec Edward, nous avions convenu de tout, le don d'organe, qu'est ce qui se passerait si je me retrouvais en mort cérébrale, ou que je devienne léthargique après plusieurs minutes sans oxygène...seulement aux yeux de la loi, il n'a aucun droit sur moi, seuls mes parents peuvent prendre la décision de mettre fin à une assistance respiratoire, et je sais très bien qu'ils ne le feront pas, par pur espoir de guérison...alors j'ai demandé à votre fils de m'épouser, pour qu'il soit mon seul tuteur si je ne suis plus en possession de mes moyens**

**Rosie : Donc...ça fait 3ans et demi, que vous êtes mariés**

**Hum**

**Emmett : Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?**

**C'était pas nécessaire, rien ne changeait juste mon nom**

**Jane : Waouw...Isabella Cullen**

**Carlisle : Félicitations**

**Esmée : C'est très inattendu (encore sous le coup de la surprise)**

**Ne m'en veuillez pas, j'essaie juste de prévoir**

**Esmée : Tu as eu raison ma puce, j'aurais juste voulu être là**

**Nous n'avons rien fait de spécial, juste passer devant le maire, notre contrat de mariage est sur vidéo**

**Paul : Sérieux ?**

**On avait pas de papier**

**Esmée : Tu me montreras un jour cette vidéo ?**

**Oui, elle est sur un DVD à la maison**

Esmée cocha la case marié, sourire aux lèvres.

Je pus enfin voir mon amour, après plus d'une heure d'attente.

OH MON DIEU !

Je me penchais sur le lit pour caresser son visage, je pouvais pas croire qu'un connard ai pu lui faire autant de mal !

Je m'étais jamais retrouvée dans cette situation, où c'est moi qui devait m'inquiétait pour lui. Je réalisais le nombre de fois où il avait du subir ça, après mes nombreux comas.

Mes yeux étaient rivés sur le visage inerte de mon amour, il semblait sans vie. Ne pas voir son regard, qui était le seul à me rassurer, me mettait dans un état de perdition, j'étais déboussolée, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Alice se trouvait de l'autre côté du lit, dans le même état que le mien, elle pleurait l'état de son frère jumeau.

Il m'était impossible d'imaginer ma vie sans lui, impossible !

Je faisais tout en fonction de lui, je dépendais entièrement de lui, je vivais que dans son regard, dans ses mains.

J'attrapais la main d'Alice, la voir sangloter m'était insupportable.

**T'as intérêt à vivre, parce qu'en partant, tu me tueras pas seulement**

Je reculais pour laisser la place à Esmée, et Carlisle.

Mais crochetais les draps du lit, quand je sentis des coups dans mon ventre.

**James : Bella, tu vas bien ?**

**Le petit monstre s'inquiète pour son papa (grimaçant)**

Ahhh putain !

Carlisle vint se poster devant moi, prenant mon pouls.

**Carlisle : Bella, ton coeur bat trop vite, il faut que tu te calmes**

**Mon bébé est dans le coma, je peux pas me calmer**

Je m'effondrais en larmes, alors que je n'avais pas craquer jusqu'ici.

**Carlisle : Rose, appelles un gynéco**

**Rosie : J'y vais (quittant la chambre)**

**James : Donnez la moi monsieur, je sais comment la calmer**

Carlisle me défit de ses bras, pour que je me retrouve dans ceux de mon meilleur ami.

**James : Tu dois te calmer, il s'en sortira (me balançant de droit à gauche, pour me bercer)**

**Tu n'en sais rien**

**James : Il va avoir un fils, pourquoi partirait-il en te laissant...il sait très bien que tu n'arriverais pas à courir derrière ce bout de chou, quand il fera une bêtise**

**Pourquoi ?**

**James : Parce que tu ne sais pas mettre un pieds devant l'autre, s'en finir par embrasser le sol**

**C'est vrai (me calmant peu à peu)**

**James : Et puis, tu crois qu'il partirait, en sachant qu'il a une horde de gars qui n'attendent que tu sois célibataire, pour te sauter dessus, jaloux comme il est, ça m'étonnerait**

**T'as pas tort**

**James : T'as vraiment grossi, c'est quoi ce truc au milieu de nous deux, qui m'empêche de te prendre dans mes bras**

**N'insultes pas mon fils de truc**

**James : Faut avouer qui prend beaucoup de place quand même **

**Et j'en suis pas à mon 9ième mois**

**James : Assieds toi, tu dois faire attention**

Plus de larmes, je pris place sur la chaise qui se trouvait près du lit.

Rosie entra avec une femme, en blouse rose.

**Rosie : Voici le Dr Julian**

**Dr Julian : Y en a du monde (sourire aux lèvres)**

Elle regarda autour d'elle, avant de venir me voir, en apercevant mon ventre rond.

**Dr Julian : Comment allez vous ?**

**Carlisle : C'est une grossesse à risque, elle a une insuffisance cardiaque, elle est sur une liste, et sous bêta-bloquant **

**Dr Julian : Et bien (surprise)**

**Carlisle : Je suis médecin **

**Dr Julian : Un confrère, c'est excellent**

**C'était pas nécessaire de vous déplacer, je vais mieux**

**Dr Julian : Quel est votre nom ?**

**Bella**

**Dr Julian : Bella, vous êtes fragile, et votre enfant aussi, alors c'est nécessaire, vous en êtes où ?**

**Je débute le 7ième mois, c'est un garçon**

Alyssa entra, essoufflée.

**Alyssa : Désolée, New York et la nuit**

Mon amie me donna la trousse et mon bracelet.

**Dr Julian : C'est votre traitement ?**

**Oui**

Elle ouvrit la trousse, pour regarder le contenu.

**Dr Julian : Faites très attention Bella, le stress n'est jamais bon pour le bébé, surtout quand c'est une grossesse à risque**

**Ce serait bien que vous le disiez au père, qui est sur ce lit (pointant mon amour)**

**Dr Julian : Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous amène un fauteuil plus confortable**

**Merci**

**Dr Julian : Demandez à me voir, si quelque chose ne va pas**

**Merci docteur**

Elle quitta la chambre. Je posais un garrot sur mon bras gauche, désinfectais comme à mon habitude la veine à piquer, et injecter une dose de mon traitement.

Je finis par m'endormir, fatiguée de ce stress...pas très longtemps, puisque une heure trente après, un médecin et deux infirmières entrèrent.

**Médecin : Bonsoir, je suis le docteur Levinson...vous êtes tous de la famille ?**

**Carlisle : Oui**

**Dr Levinson : Grande famille...je vais pouvoir réveiller votre fils, donc je vais vous demander de sortir**

**Esmée : Pourquoi ?**

**Dr Levinson : Nous ne savons pas encore comment il réagira, donc je ne préfère pas que l'un d'entre vous voit ça**

**Si il se réveille et qu'il ne me voit pas, il va paniquer**

**Dr Levinson : Mademoiselle, vous êtes enceinte, vous devriez attendre dehors, pour votre bien**

**Carlisle : Bella, ça durera pas longtemps**

**Et si il lui arrive quelque chose**

**Carlisle : Bella, s'il te plait, penses au bébé**

**Bien**

Nous sortions tous, angoissés à l'idée que ça ne passe pas bien.

Et comme depuis le début, c'est James qui me prit dans ses bras, pour me calmer.

Une infirmière sortit après une demie heure.

**Infirmière : Je vais devoir demander aux parents et à la conjointe de rentrer en premier, les autres doivent rester pour le moment**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Infirmière : Ça fait beaucoup trop de monde **

**Sa sœur jumelle et son frère s'inquiète aussi, alors ils ont droit de rentrer **

**Infirmière : Ce sont les ordres du médecin**

**Je connais mon mari, il a besoin de voir ses amis, et ses amis ont besoin de le voir aussi...donc, tout le monde entre**

Bon, c'est vrai que 10personnes dans une seule chambre, ça fait beaucoup, mais il fallait qu'on le voient...tous !

**Infirmière : Bien**

Nous rentrions l'un derrière l'autre.

Sa mère se jeta à son chevet, alors que je restais avec les autres en retrait. La chambre était assez grande, faut le dire.

**Carlisle : Comment il va ?**

**Dr Levinson : Le drain est douloureux, je vais lui prescrire des analgésiques**

**Esmée : Chéri, tu m'as fait peur **

**Dr Levinson : Respirer lui ai très douloureux pour le moment, c'est pour cela que nous laissons l'assistance respiratoire**

De là où j'étais, je le voyais à peine, je devais attendre que sa mère recule pour pouvoir le voir sans risquer de l'étouffer.

**Il va s'en sortir maintenant ?**

**Dr Levinson : Son diagnostic vital est bon, nous espérons que cela évoluera dans de bonnes circonstances**

**Carlisle : Sa fracture crânienne, risque t-elle d'engendrer une amnésie ?**

**Dr Levinson : Nous allions procéder à des tests...Edward, je sais que vous êtes très fatigué, mais j'ai encore besoin de vous...je voudrais tester votre mémoire, et ainsi voir si il y a une anomalie**

Je vis sa main plâtrée bouger, pour attraper difficilement celle de sa mère.

**Esmée : Je suis là mon coeur**

Il caressa de l'index la paume de sa mère.

**Esmée : Bella, tu veux voir Bella ?**

Il serra sa main.

**Il veut ?**

**Esmée : Oui**

J'approchais enfin, Esmée fit quelques pas en arrière, pour me laisser voir mon amour.

J'attrapais sa main, les larmes aux yeux de revoir son regard.

**Je suis là bébé**

Mon ange tendit une main vers mon ventre.

**Notre fils va bien aussi**

**Dr Levinson : Apparemment il reconnaît les personnes de son entourage**

**On oublie rarement une personne comme moi**

**James : Prétentieuse**

Je souriais, j'avais dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie...le stress était légèrement tombé.

**Dr Levinson : Edward, est ce que vous avez des vertiges ? Clignez des yeux une fois, pour oui, deux fois pour non**

Les yeux rivés sur son regard, il cligna deux fois...ouf !

**Dr Levinson : Bien, vous souvenez vous de ce qu'il vous ai arrivé ?**

Mon amour cligna deux fois.

**Dr Levinson : Vous avez survécu à un grave accident, ce qui a perforé l'une de vos membranes, qui se trouve dans votre thorax, c'est pour cela que je vous ai posé ce drain, pour que vous puissiez cicatriser, vous comprenez ce que je dis ?**

Vu comment tu lui parles, on dirait un demeuré !

Mon bébé cligna une fois des yeux.

**Dr Levinson : Je le retirais dans une semaine ou deux...je vais vous laisser, je reviendrais dans une heure pour voir ses constantes (s'adressant à Carlisle)**

Le chirurgien quitta la chambre, les deux infirmières le suivirent de quelques secondes, après avoir vérifié sa perfusion.

**Me refais plus jamais ça, j'étais morte de trouille**

Alice s'approcha.

**Alice : Salut petit frère**

Un par un nous avions saluer Edward, heureux qu'il puisse être en vie.

**Carlisle : Vous devriez descendre à la cafétéria, vous êtes restés ici toute la nuit, vous avez besoin de force**

**Je vais rester là moi**

**James : Tu veux quelque chose ?**

**Non, je n'ai pas faim**

**Carlisle : Demandes aux infirmières d'amener un plat dans la chambre, s'il te plait James, elle a besoin de manger**

Je vais très bien

**Carlisle : Pesez 48kilos et être enceinte, c'est déjà un exploit, ce bébé doit manger**

Edward serra faiblement ma main.

D'habitude, c'était lui insister pour que je mange.

**OK, mais rien de bizarre**

**James : J'y vais (quittant la chambre)**

**Tu veux quelque chose bébé ?**

Je poser mon portable devant son doigt, pour qu'il puisse écrire un message.

_**« Tu devrais aller dormir, tu es fatiguée »**_

**Tu te débarrasseras pas de moi, j'ai prévu de dormir ici, et je ne veux pas que tu insistes**

Le médecin entra, alors que je déposais un baiser sur la main de mon amour.

Il s'approcha pour parler avec Edward.

**Dr Levinson : Vous avez des vertiges Edward ?**

Il cligna deux fois.

**Dr Levinson : Vous n'avez pas mal ?**

Il cligna à nouveau deux fois.

**Dr Levinson : Bien...Edward, j'aimerais vous parler des semaines à venir**

**Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Dr Levinson : Les jambes de votre conjoint ont beaucoup souffert aussi, il faudra beaucoup de temps pour qu'il puisse à nouveau marcher normalement**

Ouf, j'ai eu peur !

**Dr Levinson : Donc, dans une semaine, vous commencerez votre rééducation si tout va bien...je tiens à vous informer qu'il se peut que vous ayez des absences du à votre traumatisme crânien, je vous demanderais alors de ne pas conduire, de ne pas de boire, ni de faire beaucoup d'effort pendant votre période de guérison...naturellement je vous rappellerais ces conditions à votre sortie de l'hôpital**

C'est aujourd'hui, que mon bébé va pouvoir enlever son drain, il respirait à nouveau seul depuis ce matin.

**Cette fois, je reste !**

A peine avais je vu le drain, que je regrettais déjà mes mots.

**Je vais attendre dehors**

Putain, il avait un trou de presque un centimètre sur le côté, horrible à regarder !


	49. Levy James Cullen

**Hello lectrices...pas beaucoup de temps, donc je vous laisse un ti message**

**Merci encore et toujours de vos reviews, et ça m'étonne toujours d'avoir de nouveaux ajouts à presque la fin de mon histoire...MERCI BIOCOUP !**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus détendu, qui j'espère vous plaira...dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, ça m'intéresse toujours, que ce soit bon ou mauvais, c'est toujours interessant de connaître l'avis de mes lecteurs...XOXO**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 48 : Levy James Cullen**

Nous pûmes rentrer après une vingtaine de minutes.

Son lit s'était redressé pour qu'il puisse être assis.

**Enfin !**

Je voulus l'embrasser, mais il était beaucoup trop haut ce lit !

Devant le regard curieux de mes amis, j'avançais la chaise et monter dessus.

**Salut toi**

**Edward : Salut amour (la voix très faible)**

Je voulais l'embrasser furtivement, mais il fit durer notre baiser...hummm !

**James : Merde, je trouvais qu'ils étaient mieux décollés**

Tout le monde ria. Je me détachais, pour le laisser respirer.

**Comment tu te sens ?**

**Edward : Comme un vieux baveux et toi ?**

**On se sent bien, tu veux quelque chose ?**

**Edward : Restes là, ça m'ira**

**Esmée : Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien ?**

**Edward : Je vais bien maman**

**Médecin : Nous commencerons la rééducation en fin de semaine prochaine**

**Edward : OK**

**Médecin : Reposez vous**

Le médecin et ses infirmières quittèrent la chambre, quand Rose entra, une valise dans les mains.

**Rose : Faut vraiment que tu penses à ranger mieux que ça tes affaires**

**T'as tout trouvé ?**

**Rose : Ouais**

**Merci ma Rose**

**Edward : C'est quoi ?**

**Rose : Qu'est ce qu'il dit le vieillard ?**

**Hey, n'insultes pas mon homme...c'est des vêtements pour moi et toi, des shampooing, et** **mon ordinateur**

**Edward : Tu devrais rentrer dormir **

**Hors de question, les infirmières ont eu la gentillesse de m'installer une deuxième lit, il est plus confortable que le notre**

**Rose : Par contre, tu pues Swan**

**Hey, n'insultes pas une femme enceinte !**

**Rose : Descends de là tu vas tomber**

**Rose, tu peux m'aider à enlever l'écriture que j'ai sur le ventre**

**Rose : Va d'abord t'assoir sur ton lit**

**Em chéri, besoin de toi, s'il te plait**

Emmett me porta pour que je puisse m'assoir sur mon lit, je restais les jambes pendantes dans l'air, pour faire face à mon amour.

Mon amie humidifia un gant de toilette, je relevais ma tunique.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire devant mon gros bidon.

**Esmée : Les garçons, non mais ça va pas !**

**Je savais qu'il était horrible ! (au bord des pleurs)**

Pire que les vomissements, les fringales, les vêtements trop courts, aller aux toilettes tout le temps : Les sautes d'humeurs, c'était insupportable ! Je pleurais pour un rien, c'était fatiguant !

**Rose : Les écoute pas, regarde Edy, il est fou amoureux de ton ventre rond, hein Edy** ?

Je le regardais, il souriait, m'envoyant un « Je t'aime ».

**Rose : Hein Edy ?**

**Il a dit qu'il m'aimait, c'est pas lui le vieillard, c'est toi, t'entends rien**

**Rose : Pas de ma faute si il chuchote **

Soudain je grimaçais quand le bébé donna un coup.

**Rose : Oh merde !**

**Tu l'as senti**

**Rose : Ouais (excitée)**

Je crochetais les draps quand il recommença.

**Rose : Encore**

**Je suis au courant Rose**

**Rose : Ça fait mal ?**

**Beaucoup**

**Rose : Qu'est ce que tu fais d'habitude pour qu'il arrête ?**

**Edy lui parle**

**Rose : Désolée bébé, mais papa est aphone (s'adressant à mon ventre)**

**Esmée : Pousses toi Rose, je veux le sentir aussi**

Je souriais devant la réaction enfantine d'Esmée.

**Esmée : Je peux chérie ?**

**Bien sûr**

Ma belle mère posa doucement ses mains sur mon ventre.

**Esmée : Carlisle, mon petit fils est en train de bouger sous mes mains**

Nous rions tous, touchés par sa surprise.

**Paul : Je peux toucher ?**

**On fait la queue et on se bouscule pas**

J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une bête de foire.

**Paul : On dirait qu'il fait de la boxe**

**Belle façon de dire qu'il me maltraite**

**James : A moi**

**Tu sais que Edy et moi, on a déjà choisi un nom**

**James : Me dis pas que t'as choisi ce nom horrible, Richard**

**Hey, c'est pas moi, c'est Alyssa qui a choisi ce nom**

**Alyssa : C'est une idée comme une autre**

**James : Gardes les pour toi tes idées**

**En fait, ce sera Rose et Em les parrains**

**Rose : Quoi ? (surprise)**

**Si nous n'étions plus de ce monde, on voudrait que ce soit toi et Em qui ayez la garde du petit**

**Emmett : Sérieux (étonné)**

**Hum**

**Rose : Même si j'en suis heureuse, nous quitter pas**

**T'inquiètes**

**Jane : Et son nom alors ?**

**Levy James Cullen, on a inversé, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion**

Le concerné fut figé sur place.

**Alyssa : Merde, tu nous l'as bloqué (passant sa main devant le visage de mon meilleur ami)**

**Edy est d'accord, puisque tu es comme un frère...James, tu vas bien ?**

**James : Tu vas donner mon nom à ton fils ? (surprit)**

**Une façon te de dire à quel point tu comptes pour nous**

**James : Je peux pas le croire**

**Emmett : Allez, à la douche la boule**

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, j'étais toute propre. J'enfilais une robe blanche. Le nombre de robe que m'avait acheté Alice pour ma grossesse, ma grossesse n'y suffirait pas à toutes les mettre.

Je sortais sous le regard amoureux de mon ange. Tout le monde semblait partit, il ne restait qu'Esmée.

**Esmée, vous devriez aller manger quelque chose **

**Esmée : Une mère et une conjointe ne quittent jamais la chambre de l'homme qui compte beaucoup trop à leurs yeux**

**Tu veux quelque chose bébé ?**

**Edward : Sortir d'ici (toujours avec cette faible voix)**

**Je sais, mais on est qu'au début**

**Edward : Allonges toi à côté de moi**

**Je voudrais, mais je veux pas te blesser**

**Edward : Viens du côté opposé à la perf**

**Esmée, vous voulez bien m'aider s'il vous plait ?**

**Esmée : Bien sûr ma puce**

Je soutenais le bas de mon ventre, monter sur mon fauteuil, soutenais la main de ma belle mère, et montais sur le lit : Fiou, on dirait presque une mission commando

Il passa une main derrière ma nuque.

**Edward : T'es à l'aise ?**

**Je t'avouerais que je me sentirais mieux chez nous, dans notre lit...mais ça va, et toi ?**

**Edward : Ça va **

**Esmée : Je vais vous laisser, je reviendrais plus tard**

Esmée embrassa le front de son fils, avant de quitter la chambre.

**J'ai dit à tes parents que nous étions mariés depuis 3ans et demi**

**Edward : Pourquoi ?**

**Ta mère devait remplir des formulaires pour l'assurance, et elle avait coché la case « concubinage », j'ai juste rectifié**

**Edward : Comment ils ont réagi ?**

**Bien, j'ai expliqué les raisons, ils ont trouvé ça responsable de notre part**

**Edward : Faudra aussi le dire à tes parents**

**Je sais, ils vont arrivés dans quelques heures, leurs avions ont beaucoup de retard**

Nous nous endormions, fatigués en ce début de journée.

Je me réveillais quatres heures plus tard, surprit de voir mes parents et mes beaux parents.

**Renée : Oh ma puce, comment tu vas ?**

**Salut maman, tu m'as manqué**

**Renée : A moi aussi**

**Coucou Phil**

**Phil : Salut chérie (embrassant mon front)**

**Salut papa, Eva**

**Charlie : Bonjour ma puce, comment tu vas ?**

**Je vais bien...vous pouvez m'aider à descendre ?**

Mon père et mon beau père m'aidèrent à poser pieds au sol.

**Comment s'est passé le voyage ?**

**Renée : Un enfer, j'y cru qu'on y arriverait jamais**

**Eva : Pareil pour nous, insupportable**

**Vous auriez pas du vous déplacer**

**Charlie : Tu rigoles, on s'inquiétaient aussi pour Edward, Esmée nous as raconté**

Mon amour se réveilla doucement à l'entente de son nom.

**Renée : Bonjour Edward**

**Edward : Bonjour Renée**

**Il a un peu de mal à parler, mais ça va passer**

Le docteur Julian entra avec un écran sur roue, apparenté à ses trucs pour faire les écho.

**Dr Julian : Je vois qu'il y a beaucoup de monde**

**Docteur, voilà mes parents, enfin parents et beaux parents**

**Dr Julian : Bonjour tout le monde...comment va notre femme enceinte ?**

**Bien, le bébé donne des coups pour montrer qu'il est là**

**Dr Julian : On va voir tous ça**

**Une écho ?**

**Dr Julian : Oui**

**Renée : Ahhh, enfin je vais voir mon petit fils**

C'est vrai qu'en 5mois, elle n'avait jamais participé à une écho, personne d'ailleurs à part Edward.

**Esmée : Excusez moi docteur, mais c'est la première fois qu'on participe à une échographie, est ce que tout le monde peut être là, juste pour voir**

La gynéco souria devant cette requête.

**Dr Julian : Isabella, ça ne vous dérange pas ?**

**Non (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Esmée : Carlisle appelles les autres**

Charlie m'aida à monter sur mon lit. Je souriais à Edward.

Tout à coup, nous nous retrouvions à 17 dans la chambre.

**J'ai l'impression d'être un animal de foire**

**James : Je veux voir mon neveux**

**Sauf qu'Edy ne voit rien, alors si vous pouviez vous mettre tous à droite, Esmée et maman, vous pouvez rester à côté de moi**

Je soulevais ma robe, alors que Rose recouvrait mes jambes du draps, je suis un peu plus pudique quand mon père est là.

La gynéco versa le liquide froid habituel sur mon ventre rond, puis posa la sonde.

**Paul : C'est le cordon ombilical qui pend là ?**

**Dr Julian : Non, c'est son sexe**

Nous éclations de rire.

**Dr Julian : Regardez, il sent qu'il y a du monde autour de lui**

**Il va bien ?**

**Dr Julian : Oui, son coeur bat normalement**

**Renée : Je crois que je vais pleurer**

**Charlie : La naissance est prévue pour quand ?**

**Dr Julian : J'ai pu lire dans le dossier, que votre fille avait des problèmes cardiaques, il se peut qu'elle n'arrive pas à terme et qu'on déclenche l'accouchement, à la fin du 8ième mois**

**Alice : Il est trop chou avec ses mains**

**Esmée : On peut avoir sur papier l'échographie ?**

**Dr Julian : Bien sûr**

**Renée : Moi aussi, j'en veux une**

Finalement, presque tout le monde reparti avec une photo de mon bébé.

La gynéco nous quitta.

**J'en peux plus de cet hosto**

**Emmett : T'es pas sorti depuis qu'il est là**

**Je sortirais d'ici quand mon bébé aussi**

**Alyssa : Du quel, tu parles ?**

**Celui qui pèse 80kg**

**Edward : Tu devrais aller prendre l'air, tu dois en plus parler à tes parents**

**Si il se passe quoi que ce soit**

**Alice : Emmett viendra te chercher**

**Je fais vite, de toutes façons**

**Edward : Baiser avant**

Je souriais avant qu'Emmett m'aide à monter sur mon fauteuil pour me retrouver au même niveau que mon homme.

**Edward : Qui sait, c'est peut être la dernière fois que tu me vois (esquissant un sourire)**

**Comment oses tu !**

**Esmée : Non, mais ça va pas de lui dire ça !**

**Edward : C'était pour rire (affichant un sourire malicieux)**

**C'est pas drôle, rien que pour ça, je vais rester**

**Edward : Sors, sinon je demanderais aux gars de te forcer**

Je soufflais, avant de l'embrasser langoureusement...humm, rendez moi mon homme, que je puisse profiter pleinement de lui.

**Paul : C'est pas possible, 4ans ensemble, et ils sont toujours incollable**

**James : Il paraît que c'est un bon coup**

**Paul : C'est vrai que ça change beaucoup de choses**

Je me séparais à contre coeur de mon amour.

**S'il te plait, restes en vie**

**Edward : Je le ferais**

Emmett me fit descendre, et je quittais la chambre avec mes parents.

Nous descendions pour marcher dans le parc...l'air était bon.

**Renée : La grossesse te va si bien **

**Merci maman**

**Charlie : Tu sais comment tu vas l'appeler ?**

**Levy James Cullen**

**Renée : Joli prénom**

**Charlie : J'aurais jamais cru vivre ça, tant de choses ont changé**

**Oh papy Charlie est triste**

**Charlie : Juste heureux de te savoir épanouie**

**Je crois que tu trouverais pas mieux**

**Renée : De quoi tu voulais nous parler ?**

**Edward et moi, nous ne sommes plus qu'un couple en concubinage**

**Charlie : C'est à dire ?**

**On est mariés depuis 3ans et demi**

**Renée : Pardon ?**

**On a fait ça quand nous étions dans les îles espagnoles**

**Renée : Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit ça plutôt, nous inviter à la cérémonie ?**

**Parce que y en a pas eu, personne n'était au courant, jusqu'à y a quelques jours, on s'est pas mariés pour officialiser notre amour, juste pour que sa décision compte quand je ne serais pas en état de le faire**

**Charlie : Tu avais 19ans**

**Renée : Notre fille est encore plus responsable que nous, à son âge**

**Ça vous dérange pas si on remonte, je peux pas le laisser tout seul**

**Renée : Allons y**

Nous montions enfin. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, quand je rentrais.

**Je suis en train d'accoucher, qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?**

**Alyssa : On avaient parié que tu remonterais aussi vite partie**

**Très drôle...qui a gagné ?**

**Jasper : C'est moi, avec 10minutes**

La semaine suivante, Edward pouvait sortir de son lit, seulement sur une chaise roulante, et pour aller faire sa rééducation.

Un mois de rééducation, qui fut très longue, et douloureuse pour lui...je pouvais le comprendre, des jambes fébriles était très stressant à refaire mettre sur pieds.

Et c'est avec joie, que le médecin nous apprit que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, mais qu'il devait encore faire attention.


	50. Gardez en tête ma femme

**Et oui, voilà déjà une suite, mais qui annonce bientôt la fin de ma fanfic...**

**Il est inutile de vous dire à quel point, le fait de lire vos reviews me font énormément plaisir, vos mots sont toujours encourageant**

**Pourquoi Bella ne va pas de césarienne, ouais je crois que c'est ça, ça lui plait de défier le destin, voir ce qui peut se passer, et mademoiselle est toujours aussi inconsciente face aux décisions qu'elle doit prendre en fonction des évènements.**

**Ravie aussi de savoir que le prénom du futur enfant vous plaît, je savais pas que je récolterais autant d'appréciation...tant mieux, j'imagine que Richard comme l'avait proposé notre Alyssa aurait été moyen moyen.**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je sais, déjà...mais bon, je l'avais déjà en tête depuis longtemps donc, j'imagine que ça ne vous dérange pas, qu'il soit si peu de temps après mon précédent ... C'est un ti mini rikiki petit chapitre, tout simplement parce que je voulais garder un tit suspens...avec toujours cette phrase : Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est pas un chap très intéressant...enfin chacun sa façon de voir les choses.**

**Chapitre 49 : Gardez en tête ma femme**

Ce soir, c'est tout le monde chez nous. Ma famille et ma belle-famille a décidé de s'inviter dans notre immeuble.

Après deux semaines de vacances à Miami, Edward a décidé que nous devrions rentrer, pour que j'entame mon neuvième mois tranquillement. Et je sais pas combien pèse ce bout de chou, mais en tout cas, à chaque fois que je marche, j'ai les pieds en compote.

Nous voilà à 4jours des fêtes. J'ai déjà tout acheté. Edward a préparé la chambre de notre fils. Et je ne connaissais pas ces talents de bricoleur. Loin de l'habituel bleu pour les garçons, il l'avait peinte en un beau vert, parsemant le plafond d'étoiles fluorescente...même moi je m'y plairais dedans.

Mon accouchement est prévu pour le 25 décembre...J'espérais accoucher avant, je ne voulais pas que son anniversaire tombe le jour d'une fête, mais que le jour de sa naissance, rappelle seulement ce jour où je l'ai mis au monde.

Et j'appréhendais ce moment tant attendu. Dans 4jours, je devrais mettre au monde mon fils, et rester vivante, et je ne savais pas quelle partie était la plus compliquée !

Assis autour d'une grande et large table, l'ambiance était bruyante...et...bruyante et...et festive.

**Maman**

**Renée : Oui chérie **

**Je vais accoucher **

**Renée : Oh merde merde merde ! Bella va accoucher (prévenant tout le monde)**

**Esmée : Edward la voiture, Rose le sac, Renée tu tiens un bras et moi l'autre...du calme ma puce**

**Oh je suis calme**

**Edward : Respires bébé, n'oublies pas de respirer**

Nerveusement, j'attrapais un fou rire. Ils me disaient tous de ne pas paniquer, mais je crois que c'est eux qui avaient peur.

**Arrgghh !**

Une contraction vint me plier de douleur.

**Esmée : On se retrouve tous à l'hôpital**

**AH PUTAIN ! (prise d'une autre contraction)**

Renée et Esmée m'aidèrent à me lever, alors que mes mains soutenaient mon ventre.

Circuler pendant une période de fête, alors qu'il neige, et à New York, je pense que je vais accoucher dans la voiture.

Carlisle avait prévenu mon gynéco et mon cardiologue de ma venue immédiate. Et je soufflais encore plus quand je vis l'hôpital. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'imiter ce souffle du petit chien, que m'avait apprit cette stupide sage-femme, mais j'avais trop mal.

**AHH PUTAIN !**

**Edward : Ma puce, respires**

**- Si tu veux que ce gosse est un père, JE TE DECONSEILLE DE ME DIRE DE RESPIRER ALORS QUE TON FILS EST EN TRAIN DE FAIRE UNE GUERRE DANS MON VENTRE !**

Sur un brancard, on m'emmena en salle d'accouchement, où j'avais demandé à ce que seule ma mère et ma belle-mère puisse entrer. Je ne voulais pas dégoûter mon homme de toute sexualité dans les années à venir...Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! T'es même pas sûre de vivre !

On se calme, on se calme, on se calme.

**Gynéco : Isabella vous êtes sûres de vouloir toujours refuser la césarienne**

**Si mon bébé est en danger, alors oui, vous ouvrirez, mais tant que je suis consciente et que mon bébé respire, alors je veux le mettre au monde en poussant seulement**

**PDV Edward**

Dans le couloir, j'étais seul avec Charlie et Carlisle, la neige et la circulation avait du coincer les autres. Une sage-femme sortit de la salle d'accouchement.

**Sage-femme : Je serais la sage-femme en chef de votre femme, étant donnée que c'est un accouchement compliqué je vous tiendrais informer au fil des heures**

**Il faut que je vous demande un truc...si vous devez choisir la vie de ma femme, ou celle de mon fils, choisissez ma femme, ma femme passe en premier**

**Sage-femme : Bien monsieur, nous espérons que nous n'aurons pas à choisir**

**Gardez en tête ma femme**

Elle disparut derrière les porte de la salle. Je tournais en rond dans le couloir, et Charlie était aussi stressé que moi.

**Pitié qu'elle soit vivante (priant)**

**Charlie : Ça me rappelle, le jour de sa naissance**

**Renée vous as viré aussi ?**

**Charlie : Aussi, j'ai du rester pendant plus de 4heures dans un couloir**

**Si c'était un accouchement normal, je serais plus à l'aise**

Pendant plus de 5heures, je tremblais dans le couloir. D'après la sage-femme, elle arrivait à tenir jusque ici. Les heures défilaient, et la tête du bébé pu enfin sortir au bout de la 7ième heure.

Alors que je fis un énième tour dans le couloir, je vis Rose se précipiter vers moi.


	51. Quand l'un naît, l'autre meurt

**Etant donné que je n'aurais pas accès à internet avant une bonne semaine, si ce n'est plus, j'en sais rien...je poste mon avant dernier chapitre**

**Avant, je veux toujours vous remercier de m'avoir suivi, d'avoir même eu des ajouts, alors qu'il ne restait que peu de chapitre...C'est touchant et agréable de savoir que mon écriture vous a plu, mes chapitres vous ont fait rire, pleurer, choquer peut être des fois, et aussi donner des envies de meurtres...Enfin bref MERCI THANK'S GRACIAS !**

**Donc, je disais voilà mon avant dernier chapitre, et je sais pas pourquoi je sens que je vais me faire taper sur les doigts, presque sûre, étant donné que c'est loin d'être vraiment un chapitre heureux, mais je sais depuis quelques chapitres, que je voulais que ça se passe comme ça...alors, dîtes moi ce que en pensez, je comprendrais que ça ne plaise pas à certains, et j'en suis fort désolé...et si pour certain ça ne semble pas réaliste, je me souviens qu'on m'avait déjà fait ce reproche sur un précédent chapitre, désolé pour eux aussi**

**Enfin bref, bonne lecture...après celui il restera juste mon épilogue...XOXO**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 50 : L'un naît, l'autre meurt**

**PDV Edward**

**Qu'est ce qui y a ?**

**Rose : James (essoufflé)**

**Qu'est ce qu'il a ?**

**Rose : James a eu un grave accident (essayant de respirer normalement)**

**Charlie : Quoi ? (surprit)**

**Rose : On étaient en train de rouler, et un camion a dérapé, et s'est retrouvé sur la voiture de James (choquée)**

**Il est où là ?**

**Rose : En réanimation**

La sage-femme sortit.

**Dîtes moi que tout va bien ?**

**Sage-femme : Votre fils est né...malheureusement, le coeur de votre femme s'est fatigué pendant longtemps et beaucoup trop vite**

**Elle s'en sortira ? (paniqué)**

**Sage-femme : Je suis désolée, mais votre femme est sous respirateur artificiel, son coeur ne peut plus battre tout seul**

**Charlie : Pardon ?**

**JE VOUS AVEZ DIT MA FEMME AVANT ! (hurlant dans le couloir)**

**Sage-femme : Tout allait parfaitement pendant l'accouchement (apeurée par mon agressivité)**

**MERDE MERDE ET MERDE ! (frappant dans le mur)...JE FAIS QUOI MAINTENANT ? JE FAIS QUOI ?**

**Charlie : Vous êtes en train de me dire, que sans ce respirateur, ma fille ne vivra pas ?**

**Sage-femme : Je suis désolée monsieur**

**Charlie : ARRETEZ DE DIRE QUE VOUS ETES DESOLEE ! (violent)**

Paul arriva soudain en courant.

**Paul : Edy ça urge, on a un problème avec James et il veut te voir**

**Quoi ?**

**Paul : Il est dans un sale état, dépêches toi**

**Charlie, s'il vous plait, restez ici, je reviens rapidement**

Je suivais Paul dans le couloir, nous descendions d'un étage, avant d'arriver à l'étage des soins intensifs.

J'étais anesthésié, j'entendais plus rien, j'avais l'impression dans un rêve flou, pas conscient de ce qui se passe.

Soudain, je vis le corps de James...il...il...il était dé...il était défiguré. Les mains tremblantes, je poussais les portes battantes, pour entrer dans la salle.

**Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

J'approchais lentement, effrayé par tout ce sang.

**James**

**James : Bella**

**Elle est...elle est en train...elle est en train de mourir (une boule dans la gorge)**

**James : Même groupe sanguin (la voix faible)**

Son visage était méconnaissable, j'entendais à peine ce qu'il disait.

**De quoi tu parles James ? (perdu)**

**James : Dis à Bella...dis à Bella de prendre soin de mon coeur**

**NON ! NON ! Tu peux pas faire ça...Je...je t'interdis de vouloir abandonner...Bella vivra**

Je sursautais quand un long bruit assourdissant résonna dans la salle d'opération.

**Chirurgien : Heure du décès 04h36 **

**NON ! SAUVEZ LE MERDE !**

**Chirurgien : Je suis désolé monsieur **

Le cardiologue de Bella entra.

**Cardiologue : Kyle, il paraît que t'as un coeur ?**

**Chirurgien : Ouais**

**Cardiologue : J'ai une jeune maman, de 24ans, elle est sous respirateur, son coeur est mort, AB positif**

**Chirurgien : Je fais les tests et je te bippe**

Je ne pus réagir, le regard vissé sur le corps de James. Co...comment...Comment j'allais...

Je sortais rapidement, étouffé...

**Paul : Alors ?...EDY !**

**Il est...il est mort**

**Paul : NON ! **

**Il faut que j'aille voir Bella**

**Alice : Comment elle va ?**

**J'ai un fils, j'ai plus de femme (froidement)**

Je remontais à l'étage au dessus. Renée et Esmée patientaient avec Charlie, dans le couloir.

**Charlie : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**James vient de mourir, et a donné son coeur à Bella**

**11heures :**

Je n'avais plus la notion du temps. Je m'étais perdu, je ne savais plus ce qui était vrai. Je ne pouvais rêver en voyant le visage sans émotions de mes proches...La naissance de mon fils, je devais me réjouir qu'au moins mon fils soit vivant...l'un naît quand l'autre meurt, cette règle qui régissait le monde était connue, et plutôt logique...j'aurais pourtant voulu que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre à cet instant, n'importe qui...

**Alice : Il te ressemble **

**Qui ça ?**

**Alice : Levy**

**Lili, c'est pas le moment**

Je crois que j'avais été le seul à ne pas aller voir mon fils. Sa mère et son oncle, avait brouillé toutes mes pensées, si j'arrivais encore à penser correctement.

James, je connaissais ce type depuis 4ans, et j'avais comprit rapidement pourquoi Bella l'appréciait tant...James...James est mort. Je n'avais jamais côtoyé la mort d'aussi près, même quand j'avais eu cet accident, je n'avais pas eu le sentiment de ressentir que ma vie défilait devant moi.

On opérait Bella depuis une dizaine de minutes, après diverses tests, James semblait compatible. Et d'après le chirurgien, un nouveau coeur ne sauvera peut être ma femme si elle fait un rejet.

J'avais perdu mon meilleur ami, mon frère de coeur, j'avais besoin que Bella vive.

**20heures :**

**Infirmière : Vous voulez quelque chose monsieur ?**

**Non, merci...Vous savez quand elle se réveillera, le médecin a surement du me le dire **

**Infirmière : L'intervention c'est bien passée, elle devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures**

**Merci**

Je m'éloignais du lit, pour me poser devant la fenêtre. J'arrivais plus à penser, je me sentais étouffer.

Je frottais une énième fois mes yeux, fatigué de tout ça. Dans le reflet de la fenêtre, je vis Rose entrer.

**Rose : Tu devrais dormir**

**J'y arrive pas, où sont ses parents ?**

**Rose : En bas, ils discutent**

**Tu veux bien me prévenir si elle se réveille, je descends fumer**

**Rose : OK**

Je déposais un baiser sur le front de ma princesse, et quittais la chambre, pour descendre dans le parc de la maternité.

J'enfilais mon pull, devant le froid agressive. Je devais ressentir quoi ? L'un de mes meilleurs amis, avait sauvé ma femme et donner une mère à mon fils...alors pourquoi j'arrivais pas à trouver de la satisfaction dans son geste.

N'arrivant pas être très longtemps loin d'elle, je remontais.

**Tu peux me laisser, s'il te plait**

**Rose : Je suis dans le couloir**

J'entrelaçais mes doigts à ceux de ma femme, et la regarder respirer. Elle respirait, elle respirait grâce à son frère. Je me relevais quand je la vis battre des cils.

**Chérie**

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pour s'habituer à la lumière.

**Salut bébé**

Des yeux, elle me montra le verre d'eau à côté d'elle. Je relevais son lit, pour qu'elle soit assise, et l'aider à boire.

**Bella : Comment je vais ?**

**Très bien**

**Bella : On a eu notre fils ?**

**Oui, il est en bonne santé, à la nurserie**

**Bella : T'as l'air fatigué ?**

**Il faut que je te parle d'un truc**

**Bella : Je sais, pas maintenant**

Elle avait vraiment le don de sentir les évènements.

J'avais peur, très peur...peur de sa réaction, peur que ce soit la fin.

**Bella : Bébé, je veux voir mon fils**

**Oui, oui (sortant de mes pensées)**

J'appelais une infirmière, qui vint dans la minute.

**Ma femme voudrait voir notre fils**

**Infirmière : Je vous l'amène dans quelques minutes**

Elle vérifia les constantes de Bella, avant de quitter la chambre.

**Bella : Dis moi il est comment ?**

**Superbe**

**Bella : Dis moi qu'il a tes yeux (excitée) **

**Oui (je finis par sourire devant son enthousiasme)**

L'infirmière vint avec notre fils dans une couveuse.

**Infirmière : Vous avez un très beau garçon**

**Bella : Merci**

La jeune femme sortit notre bébé de la couveuse, pour le poser doucement dans les bras de sa mère.

Alors que j'avais attendu plusieurs jours de voir ce tableau, aujourd'hui, la joie était sentiment que je ne pouvais pas ressentir.

**Bella : Salut mon coeur, c'est maman (large sourire aux lèvres)**

**Infirmière : Toutes les autres mamans sont toutes jalouses de vous, vous avez le plus beau bébé **

**Bella : C'est normal, son papa est déjà le plus bel homme des USA**

**Infirmière : Maintenant que vous êtes de nouveau sur pieds, nous l'installerons dans votre chambre, est ce que vous voulez l'allaiter ?**

**Bella : Non, je ne préfère pas**

**Infirmière : Permettez moi quand même, de vous informer que le lait maternel est très bon pour votre fils**

**Bella : Oui, mais quand son père me trompera pour une femme qui a une poitrine plus ferme que la mienne, je m'en voudrais d'avoir allaiter ce bout de chou**

**Infirmière : Comme vous voudrez**

J'arrivais pas à tenir, c'était trop, même le rétablissement de ma femme n'arrivait pas à effacer pendant quelques heures ma peine.

**Bella : Bébé, t'es avec moi ?**

**Excuses moi, c'est de te voir là qui me rend heureux, faut que je sorte quelques minutes**

**Bella : Dis moi avant où sont les autres ?**

**A la cafétéria, je vais leur dire que tu es réveillée**

**PDV Bella**

Quelque chose n'allait pas, ne pas le sentir ou le voir relevait de la stupidité. Je ne voulais pas savoir, surtout pas, je voulais repousser ce moment, où Edy m'annoncerait quelque chose de mauvais, ce moment où une fois de plus, je me sentirais perdue, triste, et brisé.

Je m'extasiais devant la gueule d'ange de mon fils, il était magnifique, d'une beauté troublante, comme son père, il avait certes hérité de mes boucles et de mon nez, mais ses yeux avaient la même profondeur, et le même pouvoir hypnotique que son père.

Je souris, en voyant plusieurs peluches sur une table dans un coin.

**Je parie qu'Alice et Rosie ont fait des folies pour notre joli coeur**

**L'infirmière : Je vais vous laisser profiter de votre fils, je reviendrais plus tard pour surveiller vos constantes**

**Merci mademoiselle**

La jeune femme me laissa enfin, je rêvais d'intimité avec mon fils. J'attendais sa naissance depuis si longtemps, pensant que je ne survivrais pas à l'accouchement.

Je serrais ma perle dans mes bras, c'était si bon !...Malheureusement, on fut très vite interrompu par les coups sur la porte.

**Entrez !**

Je souriais en voyant tout le monde arrivait.

Un sourire qui disparut rapidement, quand je vis leurs visages fatigués, marqués par les cernes, des poches. J'avais le don de ressentir les choses, et je savais très bien que cette fatigue n'avait rien à avoir avec mon état.

Je constatais que James n'était pas là, ce qui me chagrina.

**Rose : Salut jeune maman**

**Salut jeune tata...il est pas trop mignon**

**Renée : Il est à croquer**

**Maman, tu veux bien le prendre, il faut que je me change, cette blouse sent le sang **

Dans la salle de bain, je défis les nœuds de la blouse, qui tomba à mes pieds. J'étouffais un cri, quand je vis une cicatrice sur entre mes seins. J'a...j'avais reçu une greffe, c'était pour ça que j'étais là aujourd'hui, une greffe...j'avais le coeur d'une ou d'un autre...quelqu'un était mort, et m'avait offert la vie...quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas, et qui ne savait rien non plus sur moi, m'avait donné une seconde chance, une chance qui me permettrait de voir mon fils grandir, une chance qui me donnerait le droit de chanter encore sur scène, de profiter de mon mari.

Je soutenais ma poitrine dans un soutien gorge, et passais un tee-shirt, très dur quand j'avais une perfusion au bras, et un pantalon de pyjama.

Je ressortais. Edward n'était pas encore là, ni James.

**Me voilà plus présentable**

**Alice : Tu te sens comment ?**

**J'ai un peu de vertige, mais ça va...la cicatrice sur ma poitrine, c'est une greffe ?**

**Alice : Oui**

**Dommage que le don soit anonyme, j'aurais voulu voir la famille de mon donneur, pour la remercier**

**Alice : D'après ce qu'on sait, il n'avait pas de famille **

**Tu crois que je pourrais avoir son nom, je voudrais aller sur sa tombe**

**Rosie : Chérie, il faut qu'on te parle**

**Je veux que ce soit Edy qui me l'annonce**

**Emmett : Pourquoi ?**

**Vu vos têtes, je vais pas me sentir bien et je détesterais la personne qui va devoir me l'annoncer, y a qu'Edy qui m'en voudra pas**

Mon amour entra à cet instant.

**Edward : Bébé, tu aurais du rester en blouse, si il t'arrive quelque chose, les médecins auront besoin d'avoir ton corps à découvert**

**Je déteste avoir les fesses à l'air**

Je marchais jusqu'à ma table de chevet, pour prendre mon portable. Je frôlais la touche appel, pour accéder à mes derniers appels.

**Edward : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**Engueuler James de ne pas être là**

**Edward : Raccroches, il faut que je te parle**

Je tombais sur sa messagerie.

**James Levy, vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour ne pas être là, et voir votre filleul...James amènes ton cul, s'il te plait, les autres font une gueule pas possible, j'ai besoin de toi**

Je raccrochais, et posais mon portable sur la table.

**Edward : Bébé, assieds toi, tu dois garder des forces**

Je l'écoutais, et montais sur le grand lit, avec son aide.

Edward prit place à mes côtés.

**Edward : Paul, tu veux bien éloigner le vase, qui est sûr la table**

Mon ami exécuta, le regard vide.

**C'est si grave pour que tu aies peur que je me suicide avec les morceaux de ce vase**

**Edward : Il y a une raison pour que James ne soit pas là**

**Ah, tu sais il est où ?**

**Edward : James est décédé dans un accident de voiture**

Ils me regardaient tous, attendant une réaction de ma part.

J'attrapais mon portable, pour appeler à nouveau mon meilleur ami...encore la messagerie.

**James, sérieux, tu fais chier !**

Edward attrapa violemment mon mobile.

**Edward : Bella, James est dans une morgue**

**Je te crois pas !**

**Paul : Bella**

**Non ! James va bientôt écouter sa messagerie, et quand il aura entendu mon message, il traversa cette porte, honteux d'avoir raté mon réveil, parce que c'est toujours ce qui l'a fait**

Je vis Edward furieux, quand il amena le fauteuil près du lit.

Il me souleva pour me poser dessus.

**Qu'est ce que tu fais ? **

**Edward : Tu refuses de me croire, et je peux le comprendre, mais tu dois l'accepter**

Je détestais cette blague morbide. James était en vie, j'en étais certaine !

Dans un silence, nous descendions au sous sol de l'hôpital.

**Infirmier : Je peux vous aider ?**

**Edward : On voudrait voir James Levy**

**Infirmier : Vous êtes de la famille ?**

**Edward : C'est sa sœur**

**Infirmier : Oh, toutes mes condoléances mademoiselle**

L'infirmier nous fit entrer dans la salle froide, presque glaciale. Il ouvrit l'un des nombreux tiroir.

Je me levais à l'aide du bras de mon mari, pour mieux voir le corps.

C'est..ça...c'était pas...je...

Son visage était défiguré.

**Comment peux tu savoir que c'est lui, ce corps n'est même pas identifiable (détournant le regard)**

Edward prit le bras sous le draps, et retourna son poignet : « Bella : l'As de mon coeur »

**PDV Edward**

Je me détestais à cet instant. Je détestais devoir lui annoncer que son frère était décédé.

Je détestais la voir réaliser que c'était vrai.

Je détestais la voir se jeter sur ce corps qui avait perdu toute son âme.

Je détestais la voir comprendre qu'elle ne le reverrait pas traverser la porte de sa chambre.

Je détestais la voir pleurer, crier que ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

Je détestais la voir fixer une plaie recousu sur la poitrine de son meilleur ami.

Je détestais la voir réaliser qu'elle porte le coeur de son frère.

Je détestais la voir vomir sur le carrelage, dégoûté d'avoir le coeur de son frère battre en elle.

Elle se releva, et rinça sa bouche dans le lavabo sur le mur.

**Bella : Je suis fatiguée, ramènes moi dans ma chambre (le ton glacial)**

Elle sécha très vite ses larmes, et reprit place sur le fauteuil.

Nous remontions dans sa chambre. Personne n'avait bougé, sauf Renée qui berçait Levy.

Ma puce se releva et monta sur son lit.

**Bébé**

**Bella : Je veux pas t'entendre, je ne veux entendre personne...maman, passe moi mon fils**

On frappa à la porte.

**Bella : Entrez !**

Marshall entra, une peluche à la main.

Bella souria devant son ami.

**Bella : Marshall, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?**

**Marshall : Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, je suis passé y a deux jours, mais t'étais encore dans les vapes**

**Bella : Me voilà à nouveau sur pieds**

**Marshall : Comment va le bout ? (s'approchant du lit)**

**Bella : Ce petit fera des victimes, comme son père**

**Marshall : Comment tu te sens ?**

**Bella : Je vais bien (affichant un sourire)**

Elle refusait d'accepter que James était mort, je le voyais.

**Marshall : Alors, comment s'appelle cette gueule d'ange ?**

**Marshall, je te présente Levy James Cullen**

**Marshall : J'ai apprit pour James, je suis désolé**

La porte s'ouvra une nouvelle fois, sur une femme âgée cette fois.

**Qui êtes vous ?**

**Femme : La psychologue de la clinique, j'aurais voulu parler avec Isabella Cullen**

**Bella : Pourquoi ?**

**Femme : Pourrions nous avoir un entretien seule à seule ?**

**Bella : Pour ?**

**Femme : Parler, j'ai apprit que vous aviez perdu un être cher et ce, le jour de la naissance de votre fils**

Nous sursautions quand Bella fut prise d'un fou rire.

**Bella : Décidément, je peux garder mon fils plus de 3sec sans qu'on vienne me déranger, Esmée vous voulez bien le prendre**

**Esmée : Oui**

Les bras vide, ma femme se leva pour se poster devant la psychologue.

**Bella : Laissez moi deviner notre entretien...Isabella, je sais que vous traversez une période douloureuse, et j'aimerais pouvoir vous aider **

**Psychologue : Mademoiselle**

**Bella : Isabella, dîtes moi d'abord ce que vous ressentez...J'ai perdu ce que j'ai de plus cher, le jour où je devais donner naissance à mon fils, comment pensez vous que je me sente, quand chaque anniversaire de mon fils, JE VAIS DEVOIR ME RAPPELER QUE J'AI PERDU MON FRERE ! (lui hurlant au visage)**

**Psychologue : Isabella**

**Bella : Et le pire (éclatant de rire), JE PORTE SON COEUR, IL EST MORT EN ME DONNANT SON COEUR !...bébé, vires là d'ici avant que je lui fasse bouffer son dossier**

**On s'en sortira tous seuls**

Ma puce se jeta dans mes bras.

**Psychologue : Vous avez un bébé, il pourrait subir les conséquences de ce choc**

Pour qui elle se prenait !

**Si vous sortez pas d'ici dans la seconde, je vais vous briser le crâne sur ce papier peint...DEGAGEZ ! (agressif)**

Cette pétasse sortit rapidement de notre chambre.

**Les gars, vous pourriez sortir, Bella est réveillée maintenant, alors rentrez chez vous, vous avez besoin de repos...je vous appellerez plus tard**

Un par un, ils quittèrent la chambre, embrassant chacun leur tour ma puce.

**Marshall : Chérie**

Bella se retourna pour faire face à son ami.

**Marshall : James est mort, et avant il a voulu te donner la chance de voir ton fils grandir, alors pleures pendant quelques heures, mais ensuite reprends toi, dans un an, quand ton fils les fêtera, tu ne dois pas penser que James est mort ce jour là, mais que la seule chose qui t'a permise de voir ton fils souffler ses bougies, c'est James, c'est tout**

Ce mec avait le don de choisir toujours les bons mots.

**Merci Marshall**

**Marshall : De rien, je suis dans le coin si vous avez besoin de quelque chose**

Il quitta la chambre.

**Tu devrais dormir**

Elle releva son visage pour me regarder.

**Bella : Tu l'as vu quand il est mort**

**Oui**

Je détournais le regard, quand je sentis mon coeur se serrer devant la tristesse qui venait de refaire son apparition.

**Bella : Tu étais comme son frère**

**Je sais**

Mes larmes finirent par noyer à nouveau mon regard.

**Bella : Il a dit quelque chose ?**

**Que tu devais prendre soin de lui**

3jours plus tard...

**Je n'ai pas envie de m'adresser à un cercueil, pour dire que je t'aime beaucoup trop, et que te perdre, c'est perdre une raison de vivre...tout ce que j'ai envie de dire, c'est va te faire foutre !...j'ai ton putain de coeur dans la poitrine, j'ai envie de vomir rien qu'en pensant que c'est ton coeur qui bat en moi, j'ai envie de rouvrir cette putain de cicatrice, qui me rappelle avec dégoût ce que j'ai, et d'arracher ce coeur...c'était le tien merde !**

J'éclatais de rire, ce qui surprit mes proches.

**Madame Cullen, c'est une chance d'avoir reçu cette greffe, je vous emmerde, vous m'enlèverez pas l'idée que mon frère, s'est sacrifié pour moi, ces connards de médecins, ont préféré me donner ce truc, plutôt que d'essayer de le faire vivre**

J'allais descendre de l'estrade, mais revint vers le micro.

**Mon fils porte ton nom, et un jour je lui expliquerais pourquoi...bébé, tu portes le nom du mec qui a fait revivre ta mère, et tu sais quoi, j'en ressentirais aucune joie, aucune fierté à ton égard**

Je descendis, et quitter le cimetière sous les larmes de mes amis.

Je montais dans ma voiture.

**Chez moi s'il vous plait**

_« Flash Back_

_James : Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?_

_J'ai tué 7personnes, dans un accident de voiture, où j'étais saoule_

_James : Waouw, meurtre, carrément_

_Et toi ?_

_James : Vol...comment ça se fait que tu sois pas dans la case prison ?_

_Homicide involontaire_

_James : T'es nouvelle ?_

_Je suis arrivée ce matin, et toi ?_

_James : Hier_

_C'est comment ?_

_James : Horriblement chiant, ça te dit d'essayer de sortir en douce cette nuit ?_

_Tu veux t'échapper ?_

_James : On peut pas, on a un bracelet, on va juste aller s'en fumer quelques unes dans le parc, le bracelet sonne pas si tu sors pas de l'enceinte_

_Ok_

_James : James Levy_

_Isabella Swan, mais on m'appelle Bella_

_James : Très joli nom pour une très jolie fille_

_Te prends pas la tête, je compte pas sortir avec toi_

_James : Merde, démasqué_

_Éducateur : Levy, Swan, magnez vos putains de cul_

_Va te faire enculer connard_

_James : T'es là pour combien de temps ?_

_1an_

_James : Pareil »_

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais entrée chez James.

Je me retournais quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

**Je suis désolée, j'avais pas très envie de le voir s'enfoncer dans la terre...coucou mon coeur, maman ne t'a même pas prise dans ses bras**

Je séchais mes larmes, et prit mon fils dans les bras.

**Edward : T'es prête ?**

**Laisses moi deux minutes**

Mon chirurgien m'avait autorisé à sortir quelques heures, pour l'enterrement de James. Je devais y retourner, pour subir d'autres examens.

J'attrapais un des gros sweat de mon...de James, qu'il mettait souvent, et quittais l'appartement, pour reprendre la route de l'hôpital.


	52. Epilogue

**Hello le monde...me revoilà avec le dernier chapitre !**

**Snif...oui, c'est la fin, vrai de vrai**

**MERCI THANK'S GRACIAS enfin, vous aurez compri à quel point je veux vous remercier de m'avoir suivi, moi qui pensait vraiment ne pas être à la hauteur, et ne pas tenir la longueur.**

**J'ai lu plusieurs fois que le chapitre précédent était pour quelqu'unes d'entre vous, votre chapitre préféré...J'avoue que c'est étonnant, je pensais qu'il serait décevant, même si j'ai aimé l'ecrire..Merci encore une fois, c'est répétitif mais y a pas d'autres mots !...Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire les retrouvailles de notre couple, après le viol de Bella, c'est toujours plus facile de décrire une joie, plutôt qu'une peine.**

**Voilà donc mon épilogue, pas évident à écrire, quand je veux qu'il plaise à tout le monde, j'espère que ça vous plaira comme fin, j'avoue que ça a été difficile, et le résultat ne me semble pas trop bien, enfin, je suis toujours pessimiste en ce qui concerne mes chapitres, on sait jamais que ça plaise pas quand on pensera que ce sera le contraire**

**Cessons les bavardages, je vous laisse lire ce tout dernier chapitre, dîtes moi une dernière fois ce que vous en avez pensé, et pourquoi pas le chapitre qui vous as le plus plu, et celui qui vous a presque donné envie d'abandonner mon .**

**Enorme bisous à toutes mes lectrices...vous êtes les meilleures !**

**

* * *

**

**PDV Levy**

C'était donc la grande histoire de ma mère...Y avait trop de secret dans cette famille, et ne pas avoir de réponse était frustrant...Alors je m'étais mis à chercher des papiers, quelque chose, pour finir par trouver tous ces journaux intimes qui contaient les moindres moments de sa vie.

Et si j'ai toujours vu ma mère, comme une mère ouverte, et généreuse...Aujourd'hui, je la voyais comme la femme la plus forte au monde, la plus courageuse, et la plus respectable. Et à cet instant, je comprenais l'amour fou que lui voué mon père.

D'après mes oncles et tantes, ces deux là, sont inséparables...j'avais remarqué...Il était interdit de rentrer dans leur chambre, à toute heure de la journée, quand ils étaient libre, à défaut de les prendre en position embarrassante...D'ailleurs avec tout cet amour qu'ils partageaient parfois plusieurs fois par jour, je me demandais comment je ne pouvais être fils unique...En même temps, je comprenais mieux quand des assiettes volées, si leur amour était une violente passion, leurs disputes étaient loin d'être banales.

**Bella : Levy, je peux entrer **

**Ouais vas y**

Ma mère entra, sourire aux lèvres.

**Bella : Mon fils à 21ans...tu pourras boire légalement (m'adressant un clin d'oeil)**

**C'était mieux quand Em et Paul me saoulaient en cachette**

**Bella : Tu vas bien, t'as l'air chamboulé ? (décoiffant mes cheveux)**

**Non, je viens juste de réaliser que je t'aimais beaucoup trop**

**Bella : Toi, tu es comme ton père, un « je t'aime » dès qu'il lui faut quelque chose**

**Pas du tout, je voulais juste que tu le saches, je sais que je te mène la vie dure parfois, mais je t'aime vraiment**

**Bella : Seulement parfois ? (sourire malicieux)**

**Je suis un très gentil garçon**

**Bella : Levy James Cullen, dîtes moi ce qui se passe ?**

**James n'est pas mort pour rien, tu fais honneur à son coeur (déposant un baiser sur sa tempe)**

Soudain, elle baissa les yeux, surement attristé par mes mots.

**Bella : Cette année, t'es pas obligé d'aller au cimetière avec nous, je sais que tu voudrais fêter ça avec tes potes**

**Dis pas n'importe quoi**

**Edward : Ta mère dit toujours n'importe quoi (entrant dans ma chambre)**

**Bella : Ne me descends pas devant mon fils**

**Edward : Joyeux anniversaire Levy**

**Merci papa...bon, on bouge les vieux, je veux fêter mes 21ans avec les fous qui me sert de** **famille**

Tous les ans, j'étais heureux de retrouver notre grande fratrie pour mon anniversaire.

Une fratrie qui s'était agrandi au fil des années. Seul fils chez mes parents, j'aimais retrouvais mes cousins :

- Alex et Zac, 19ans, les jumeaux de ma tante Rose, et oncle Em

- Lili, 20ans et Rose, 18ans, sœurs et filles de mon oncle Jasper et tante Alice,

- Ensuite il y a, Teddy 20ans, Sarah 19ans, aussi ma petite amie, depuis un an, June 18ans, et Deliah 17ans, les 4enfants de Paul et sa femme Clara,

- Ma tante Alyssa, avait une fille de 20ans aussi, Victoria, dont elle était séparé du père

- Tante Jane avait fini par se caser avec un danseur, et allait donnait naissance à son premier enfant...40ans, autant dire qu'elle a voulu profiter de sa vie,

- Ma tante Angie quand à elle, s'était marié avec un grand nom de la médecine, avec qui elle avait Dean 15ans, et Lou 10ans,

- Et enfin oncle Jake, qui s'était marié depuis avec Leah, sa fiancée depuis 10ans, qui ont eu une Chloé y a un an

29, autant dire que les repas de fêtes étaient animés !

Voilà c'était mon histoire, enfin l'histoire de ma famille...si certain se demande ce qu'ils foutent dans leur famille...Merci mon Dieu, d'avoir pu vivre dans celle ci !

**PDV Bella**

21ans, et ça me fait toujours la même chose

Contrairement à la perte de mes premiers amis, j'ai préféré faire l'autruche, et ne pas sombrer dans une énième dépression...Mon coeur n'était plus le mien, il me l'avait donné, je me devais respecter ce bien.

Pendant longtemps pourtant, j'ai eu ce raisonnement en tête : Si j'avais accepté de ne pas mettre au monde mon fils, James n'aurait pas à traverser la ville en plein hiver, pour rejoindre sa petite soeur qui accouchait...Et puis tout disparaît quand je vois Levy, je ne regrette pas mon fils

Ça faisait 21ans que je n'écrivais plus dans mon journal intime, alors si je devais encore noircir une page, et faire un bilan de 21ans, 45ans de vie, dont 23ans à avoir l'esprit torturé...

Je ferais surement ce constat, d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un d'exceptionnel en perdant des êtres chers...Ça doit être ça la vie, perdre des gens pour en rencontrer d'autres.

Et puis la vie ne m'a pas fait souffrir seulement, Edward la comble depuis 25ans, qui l'aurait cru, et je me surprends moi même à avoir passé autant de temps auprès de lui...C'est lui ma force, et il étonnant de voir qu'un amour peut parfois être éternel, moi qui pensait le contraire.

**Edward : Regardes là encore rêvasser **

**Je ne rêvasse pas monsieur Cullen**

**Edward : Tu fais quoi, tu comptes le nombre de tatouages qu'à Megan Fox sur ce poster**

**Exactement**

Hey ouais, même dépasser la quarantaine, on passe notre vie à se chamailler, pour mieux se réconcilier ;)

**Levy : Je me disais un truc**

**Non**

**Levy : Tu sais même ce que je vais te demander ?**

**Ce que tu me demandes depuis 2ans, un tatouage**

**Levy : Toi et papa, vous en avez plein**

**Edward : C'est ta mère le mauvais exemple, j'en ai qu'un moi (feignant l'innocence)**

**C'est fou ce que je me sens soutenu devant mon fils (ironique)**

**Edward : Chacun pour soi devant les reproches**

**C'est pas toi qui disait qu'on devait se soutenir dans nos décisions ?**

**Edward : Peut être**

**Focus**

**Levy : On peut en revenir à moi deux secondes**

**Hors de question que tu te tatoues cette magnifique peau de bébé**

**Levy : T'abuses maman**

**Non, je veux pas voir un seul tatouage sur ce corps que j'ai conçu, t'es ma propriété monsieur**

**Levy : J'ai 21ans, je suis majeur, et ce corps est à moi**

J'approchais et le serrais contre moi. Ce gosse était beaucoup trop grand.

**T'es sûr de vouloir contrarier ta mère, ta si gentille maman qui t'aime tant, et qui veut juste que son fils, son seul fils soit parfait**

Edward éclatait de rire. Je faisais ça à chaque fois, un chantage affectif à la Swan...

**Levy : Argh, tu m'énerves...Ok je ne dessinerais rien sur ce corps**

Et j'obtenais ce que je voulais !

Nous passions comme chaque année sur la tombe de James. Chaque année où je le remerciais de m'avoir donné une seconde chance.

Puis comme chaque année, mon moment préféré : le déjeuner en famille dans la villa des parents d'Edward à L.A...hey ouais, c'est deux là ce sont offert une jolie retraite

Se déplaçant en groupe, toute notre fratrie possédait la moitié des villas de Beverly Hills...histoire d'être toujours reliés...même si nous passions notre vie dans les différents états, prient par nos activités personnelles.

**Comme d'habitude, c'est nous les derniers**

**Edward : Si madame ne prenait pas autant de temps dans son dressing**

Je pris sa main, et la passer par dessus mon épaule.

**Ça te gêne pas d'habitude que je passe autant de temps dans mon dressing, pour choisir une robe qui te plaira (le sourire coquin)**

**Edward : Pourquoi faut toujours que tu me fasses des avances, quand on est en public, et que je ne peux te faire montrer de quoi ton mari est capable **

**T'en fais pas, j'ai des tas d'images qui décrivent à merveille ce que tu sais faire**

Sourire aux lèvres, mon amour prit mon visage en coupe, et m'offrit un délicieux baiser langoureux.

**Levy : Ils recommencent**

Nous traversions la villa, pour rejoindre le jardin, où tout le monde y était.

**Hello L.A**

**Emmett : Bells, on est pas dans un de tes concerts**

**C'était une façon de saluer tout le monde, idiot**

Pendant plusieurs heures nous fêtions l'anniversaire de mon fils. 21Ans, ils grandissent trop vite ces bouts de choux.

Je riais quand Edward attrapa ma main, pour nous isoler derrière un des arbre qui était planté dans le jardin.

Assis au sol, je lui faisais face.

**Tu sais ce que m'a demandé Levy...un autre enfant**

**Edward : Pitié non, un ça suffit**

**Je suis bien d'accord...et puis, je te veux pour moi toute seule**

**Edward : Dois je te rappeler, le nombre de fois où tu m'as planté pour aller faire joujou avec Levy**

**Oh mon chou...je suis toute à toi maintenant**

**Edward : Et je compte bien en profiter (baisant mon cou)**

**Prends tes pilules bleus surtout, je voudrais pas t'épuiser**

**Edward : Ah ah ah...ton humour me fera toujours tordre de rire**

**Je sais**

Les yeux encrés dans les siens, je lui donnais un baiser, lent, prenant tout mon temps pour lui donner envie de continuer...Qui dirait que j'ai été malheureuse, certes j'ai souffert, mais qui n'a pas eu d'embûches dans sa vie, qui n'a pas versé de larmes, ou voulu abandonner la vie après une dure épreuve...On a tous vécu ça au moins une fois, ce qui compte c'est ce qui se passe ensuite, cette renaissance, se battre pour avoir notre lot de bonheur. Mon fils fait de moi la mère la plus fière, et mon mari...Ah mon mari, il serait impensable de revenir en arrière. Que ce serait-il passé si je n'avais pas soudainement décidé de vivre chez mon père ? Une simple décision, anodine, et elle a changé toute ma vie...Edward n'est pas que mon amour, l'homme de ma vie, il est le point de départ de la vie que j'avais envié pendant un an, alors que j'étais en centre de redressement...Et si le message d'un tatouage, n'est pas éternel, c'est loin d'être vrai pour le mien, il a fait cette promesse de me rendre heureuse, de rendre ma vie plus douce...Il a fait bien plus que ça ! Il est cette dose d'amnésie quand tout s'écroule autour de moi

**Je t'aime Edward Cullen**

**Edward : Je t'aime encore plus Isabella Cullen**

**Pourquoi faut toujours que tu surenchérisses ?**

**Edward : Et voilà qu'elle recommence, tu peux pas te taire deux secondes, et m'embrasser comme tu sais si bien le faire**

Je trouve que c'est une belle fin pour mon journal intime...J'ai plus le temps d'écrire ma vie, juste de la vivre.

**XOXO Isabella Cullen ;)**


End file.
